


John Watson di Mata Sherlock Holmes

by ciyaaraa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 122,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: John Watson berpikir bahwa Sherlock Holmes, teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor





	1. Chapter Satu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya kembali dengan ide baru tentang hubungan Sherlock dan John! ~ Saya sangat mencintai mereka baru-baru ini dan saya menonton mereka sekali lagi dan lagi dan saya berharap ada sesuatu yang baru untuk seri mereka ^^! Ini dia ~ terima kasih banyak atas cerita yang begitu indah dan menyentuh tentang keduanya :) Luv!
> 
> Dan harap bersabar karena ini sangat lama !! hehehe aku malas buat jadi chapter padahal akhirnya jadi lebih dari satu chapter ^^ Aku pengen bikin one shot tapi sepertinya susah

_John_ _Watson_ berpikir bahwa _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.

John bertemu Sherlock tidak lama setelah kenaikan kelas dimana adanya pendatang baru sebagai murid baru di sekolah John berada. Kesehariannya yang biasa dan normal sekaligus disertai dengan semangat John untuk bisa menjadi seorang dokter pun bertambah dengan kehadiran murid baru di sekolahnya itu. Junior John yang memasuki sebuah kelas yang cukup biasa baginya itu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda bagi teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sherlock merupakan pribadi yang jujur dan terkadang tidak bisa menghentikan isi pikirannya setiap kali dia menilai dan memandang teman-teman sekelasnya. Walau terkadang hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap seluruhnya baik. Sherlock kadang menyinggung teman sekelasnya dengan mudah, membuat beberapa murid lelaki di kelasnya kesal dan berakhir menjahili hingga menyiksanya. Kakak lelakinya, Mycroft, sering datang untuk melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu dan membicarakannya dengan para guru hingga murid-murid yang berhasil melakukannya. John tidak bisa berbuat apapun walaupun dia menginginkannya karena jiwa John yang ingin menolong hingga tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi lelaki yang menarik seperti Sherlock Holmes.

Kesempatan itu hadir ketika adanya pelajaran kelas ilmu kimia, biologi dan fisika. Sebuah lab yang digunakan untuk penggabungan kelas satu, dua dan tiga untuk mempelajari beberapa materi yang sama dan mengenalkan junior dan senior untuk bisa bekerja sama tanpa lupa memberikan jarak hingga menghargai satu sama lain. John mendapati Sherlock berdiri di sebuah meja lab sendirian ketika yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya membangun kelompok untuk kelas hari itu.

“Maaf, apa kau sudah punya teman kelompok-“

“Tidak.”

John terkejut saat mendengar Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas. John membelalakan matanya saat Sherlock perlahan menoleh padanya dengan mata malas sekaligus tajam.

“Aku tidak yakin siapapun berniat satu kelompok denganku.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kalau begitu, tidak keberatan bila aku-“

“Tidak.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John terlihat sedih mendengarnya berkata _tidak_ dengan jelas sekali lagi padanya.

“Tidak keberatan.”

“Benarkah?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut saat ekspresi John berubah mendengar bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan John satu kelompok dengannya. Kini di kelas itu yang berdua hanyalah mereka sedangkan yang lainnya memiliki lebih dari dua orang dalam kelompoknya.

“Yah, kukira kau menolak untuk satu kelompok denganku, karena aku tidak yakin bisa berkelompok dengan yang lain.”

Sherlock mendongak mendapati John memandang sekeliling di kelas mereka.

“Kebanyakan teman sekelasku sudah berkelompok.”

“Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku _tidak_ yakin siapapun _berniat_ satu kelompok denganku.” John melirik Sherlock kini. “Bisa dibilang hanya kau yang masih mau berada se-dekat ini denganku.”

Lagi-lagi Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya sedih. Sherlock tidak paham akan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

“Seperti itukah perlakuan teman-teman sekelasmu?”

Sherlock agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari John. “Begitulah.”

“Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku John Watson.”

Sherlock melihatnya mengulurkan tangan. “Aku tidak yakin sampai kapan aku bisa berbincang denganmu seperti ini, tapi selama kita masih satu kelas di pelajaran ini, mohon bantuannya.”

Sherlock meraih tangan itu setelah ragu. Rasanya hangat dan penuh kejujuran. Mirip dengan kakaknya, namun Sherlock menyadari ada bentuk yang berbeda. Dan Sherlock sangat penasaran.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Keduanya melepas tangan masing-masing. “Kau masih bisa bicara denganku bila kau mau.”

“Huh?”

“Karena hanya kau yang terlihat masih peduli padaku setiap kali aku membuat murid-murid disini kesal hingga harus menerima kekesalan mereka.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Bagaimana kau tahu-“

“Mudah saja, dan aku sering mendengar kakakku mengatakan bahwa John Watson sering mengamatiku namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena khawatir ikut campur hingga membuatku tidak nyaman.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John mengeryit. Ada kesedihan lagi yang Sherlock dapati di wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

“Maaf, Holmes, aku tidak bermaksud.” Sherlock menunggu. “dan maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.”

“Tidak masalah, dan aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu.” Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya kini. “Sebelum kita bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain kini.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum.

“Kau…benar juga.”

Tanpa disadari, Sherlock tersenyum kecil. Dia menarik, itulah yang terbersit di benaknya. Sherlock memandang ke depan kelas ketika langkah guru mereka hari itu terdengar memasuki ruangan.

“dan, Watson.” John mendongak mendengar panggilan yang terdengar lebih riang dibandingkan sebelumnya. “Panggil saja _Sherlock_.”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock tersenyum jahil padanya.

“Kita partner selama kita di pelajaran dan kelas ini, _John_.”

John tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sherlock pun tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat rekan barunya kini, terlihat antusias sama seperti dirinya.

“Oke, _Sherlock_!”

Keseharian John berubah ketika mengenal Sherlock. Dalam pelajaran dan kelas hari itu, Sherlock bekerja sangat cepat dan cekatan, membuat John yang kesulitan mengikuti pun harus mengeryit hingga kelas hampir berakhir. Walau begitu, Sherlock dengan lugas dan jelasnya menjelaskan pada John sampai membuat kakak kelasnya itu paham dan mengerti baik penjelasan dari guru hingga apa yang dikerjakan Sherlock. John pun terkadang menulis catatan dari hasil percobaan hingga eksperimen mereka ketika Sherlock mencatat bagian miliknya sendiri dan memberikan sedikit kopiannya pada John.

“Yah, aku tidak tahu kau sangat paham perihal ini, Sherlock.”

John mendesah panjang. “Aku tidak yakin bisa lulus pelajaran ini tanpa bantuanmu.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John menyatakannya dengan jujur sebelum bersuara.

“Itu bukan yang biasa mereka katakan.”

John mengerjap kini. “Apa yang biasa mereka katakan?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Berisik!”

John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa namun karena Sherlock sendiri tertawa, John membiarkan dirinya tertawa. Karena bagi mereka, hal itu terdengar bodoh.

Hari-hari yang terasa membosankan juga menyebalkan bagi Sherlock pun, perlahan berubah karena kehadiran John yang terasa berbeda dari yang lainnya dan menarik baginya.

* * *

John semakin sering menantikan kelas pelajaran gabungan yang membuatnya bisa melihat Sherlock dan mendengarkan celotehannya perihal hal-hal luar biasa yang menakjubkan bagi John. Walau dia bisa melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya hingga murid-murid yang tidak menyukai Sherlock pun takjub anak itu memiliki teman yang bisa bertahan dengannya selama berjam-jam. John tidak peduli, dan dia yakin Sherlock juga tidak peduli. Bagi keduanya, saat bersama dan berceloteh hingga bertengkar perihal pelajaran dan pendapat masing-masing akan suatu hal-lah yang lebih penting dari pemikiran orang lain terhadap mereka berdua.

“Hari ini di kelasku kedatangan murid baru.”

“Serius? Di kelasku juga.”

Sherlock melihat John takjub ketika dia sedang menulis hasil eksperimen mereka di kelas gabungan hari itu.

“Siapa namanya?”

“ _Mike_ _Stamford_. Dia cukup baik walau agak aneh.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Dia pun langsung ingin berteman denganku karena kami sama-sama berniat untuk menjadi dokter. Kami sering membicarakan banyak hal yang sama soal itu.”

“Dalam beberapa jam?”

John terkekeh saat Sherlock terlihat takjub. “Yep. _Dalam beberapa jam_.”

“Jadi teringat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita di kelas gabungan ini.”

“Kau benar.” John tertawa lagi. “Walau waktu itu kelihatannya aku seperti orang yang hendak berbuat macam-macam padamu.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.”

“Memang sih. Aku cuma kaget karena pertama kalinya aku diberi respon seperti itu oleh seseorang. Kau memang menarik dan luar biasa, aku jadi khawatir tidak bisa akrab dan berteman denganmu.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali dan John mendapati tangannya berhenti bergerak.

“Kau khawatir tidak bisa berteman denganku?”

“Yep.” John ikut mengerjap kini. “Ada masalah?”

“Tidak.”

Sherlock mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada sebuah tabung kimia kecil. “Kebanyakan dari orang tidak peduli apa pendapat dan pemikiranku hingga menjauhiku.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Aku tidak tahu ada yang berpikir seperti itu tentangku.”

John mengeryit melihat Sherlock yang memandang tabung kecil di tangannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. John berdeham dan membuat Sherlock mendongak.

“Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu. Ayolah, daripada memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu, lebih baik kau lanjutkan eksperimenmu ini.”

“Ini eksperimen _kita_ , John.”

“Kebanyakan kau yang melakukannya.” John mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum gigi. “Penjelasanmu soal ini lebih menarik daripada mereka yang tidak tahu betapa menariknya dirimu berceloteh mengalahkan pendapatku.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar kini. “Setidaknya hanya kau yang berpikir bahwa celotehanku itu menarik.”

“Apa katamu?!”

Sherlock kembali pada eksperimennya ketika sudah terkekeh pelan dengan puas. John mengeluh sembari menuliskan hasil eksperimen mereka.

“Dia juga mengambil kelas gabungan seperti ini?”

“ _Dia_?”

“Stamford.”

“Oh, yap.” John mendesah pelan. “Awalnya dia ingin mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kita agar bisa satu kelompok, sayangnya guru wali kelas kami sudah memutuskan kelas untuknya dan menggerutu karena tidak bisa lagi diubah.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia.”

“Lain kali akan kuperkenalkan dia.” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang masih mencatat. “Dia juga penasaran padamu, dan dia yakin bisa berteman denganmu sepertiku.”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. “Jangan bilang dia kembaranmu?”

“Apa kau bilang?”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Karena hanya kau yang berniat berteman denganku dan menganggapku menarik, jadi kurasa dia kembaranmu.”

“Sayangnya John Watson hanya ada satu di dunia ini!”

Sherlock tersenyum lagi saat John mendengus kesal. “Kau terdengar cemburu, Watson?”

“Sherlock-!”

John yang menggerutu dan menahan rasa malu itu senang bisa melihat Sherlock yang kelihatan jarang tersenyum hingga kebanyakan menyendiri itu tertawa dan tersenyum. Walau harus dengan kondisi dirinya menjahili dan membuat John kesal. Setidaknya bagi John, itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sherlock ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat dia ingin sekali membantu dan melindunginya.

“Lalu dengan anak baru di kelasmu?”

Sherlock mendongak dari pekerjaannya saat John menunggu untuk mencatat hasil selanjutnya.

“Namanya _Jim_ _Moriarty_. Menarik walau menyebalkan.”

“Dia sama-sama cerdasnya sepertimu dan kakakmu?”

“Persis.” John tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “Tapi yang tidak kusukai adalah caranya.”

“Caranya?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat John menaikkan alis penasaran. “Dia menyuruh anak lain untuk mencelakai murid di kelasku karena dia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri maupun tangannya harus kotor.”

John mengeryit. “Oh, God.”

“Terkadang dia pun menyuruh anak lain untuk melukaiku, namun sayang aku bisa membacanya sehingga dia gagal.”

John bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menyentuh wajah Sherlock. Juniornya itu terkejut akan perlakuan spontan John.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka?” Sherlock mendapati kekhawatiran di mata John. Anehnya, dia merasa hangat sekaligus malu akan perlakuan jujur John padanya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang padanya.

“Kau akan langsung berisik seperti barusan bila kau menemuiku dalam keadaan babak belur di kelas ini bukan?”

Sherlock menepuk tangan John yang memegang wajahnya. “Ah, maaf.”

John menarik tangannya dan Sherlock menyesal harus melakukan itu. Kehangatan dari kekhawatiran dan ketulusan John membuat Sherlock terlena akan kebaikan seseorang padanya yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

“dan lagi, kakakku sudah ikut campur setelah melihat tingkah Moriarty padaku dan aku bisa menyadari beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya senior-senior mengawasiku sebagai teman dekatnya disini.” Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Aku yakin kau takkan menyadarinya.”

“Hee, walau kau sebut menyebalkan, kakakmu ini perhatian dan peduli juga padamu.”

“Dia hanya suka ikut campur!” Sherlock menggerutu. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Well, aku sungguh lega kau baik-baik saja setelah mendengar berita yang barusan, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendongak mendapati John memandangnya dengan lembut. “Aku tidak ingin tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun ketika mereka melakukan hal itu padamu.”

John memangku wajahnya dan kelegaan terlihat di wajahnya dengan jelas. Sherlock yang menyipitkan mata pun memalingkan pandangannya.

_“Kalau sesuatu sampai terjadi padaku, kau akan khawatir bukan?”_

John mengerjap saat Sherlock menggumamkan sesuatu tapi tak bisa didengar olehnya.

“Sherlock? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Hanya perasaanmu.” Sherlock mendengus. “Hasilnya sudah keluar, John. Sampai kapan kau akan bengong saja?”

“Apa-kau tidak bilang!” Sherlock tersenyum kecil saat John mulai menuliskan hasilnya dan Sherlock membiarkan seniornya itu melakukannya.

“Kau hanya tidak mengamatinya.”

Kelas hari itu berakhir seperti biasanya. Guru pelajaran hari itu lagi-lagi menyatakan bahwa eksperimen hasil kelompok Sherlock dan John memiliki hasil paling bagus dan terbaik sekaligus dengan kerja sama keduanya yang lebih baik dibandingkan kelompok lain. Guru itu pun agak bingung dengan bagaimana mereka bisa akrab hingga berkomunikasi dengan baik sambil mengerjakan eksperimen dan materi yang diajarkan di kelas gabungan itu. Kelompok lain saja harus memperbaiki hingga mengulang eksperimen mereka sekali lagi.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Sherlock.” Sherlock mengangguk dan berbalik sebelum mendengar suara John lagi. “Ah, tunggu.” Junior John itu menoleh dan mendapati John masih tersenyum. “Karena ada pengecualian dari guru wali kelas kami untuk mengizinkan Mike ikut kelas gabungan nanti, kau bisa berkenalan dengannya.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Segitu tidak sabarnya dia untuk melihatku sampai harus berbuat begitu?”

“Ayolah, Sherlock.” John terkekeh melihat reaksi juniornya yang blak-blakan. “Aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya, jadi bersiaplah.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Yes sir.”

John tersenyum lebar sebelum benar-benar berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan. Sherlock melihat seniornya itu melangkah menjauh dan beberapa temannya mulai menghampiri untuk mengajaknya bicara. Sedangkan dirinya tidak sama sekali terkecuali Moriarty yang baginya menarik sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dalam artian yang berbeda daripada pandangan Sherlock pada John.

* * *

Sherlock sedikit bersyukur ketika Moriarty tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada guru wali kelas mereka layaknya Mike. Sherlock khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada John hingga pada teman barunya Mike Stamford yang terlihat menarik dan menyenangkan bagi John.

“Jadi ini Sherlock Holmes yang sering kau banggakan itu?”

“Hei! Jangan menyatakannya seolah aku kekasihnya begitu!”

Mike tersenyum lebar saat John tersipu malu. Sherlock memandangi keduanya bergantian dan terkadang lebih lama pada John karena pandangan senior itu perihalnya dan juga bagaimana Sherlock di matanya untuk orang lain.

“Well, maaf, maaf, namaku Mike Stamford. Belum lama ini masuk di kelas yang sama dengan John. Walau begitu, aku seumuran denganmu, Sherlock.”

“Serius?!”

Sherlock mendesah pelan mendapati John terkejut dan Mike terkekeh pelan.

“Terlihat begitu jelas, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu John, Mike?”

“Apa-“ John membelalakan lebar tidak percaya.

“Habis dia menarik, benar begitu, Sherlock?”

“Hah!?”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan ucapan John perihal Mike ada benarnya. Selain mulutnya yang banyak bicara dan terdengar menyebalkan, Mike menarik seperti John. Tidak ada kekesalan yang muncul dari dalam diri Sherlock seperti saat dia menghadapi jenius yang sama seperti dirinya yang merupakan Moriarty dan Mycroft Holmes.

“Apa-apaan dengan wajah kalian itu seolah paham maksud satu sama lain?!”

“Memang benar.” Sherlock berkata dengan tegas.

“Apa-“

“John, Sherlock benar-benar menarik seperti katamu. Well, walau aku belum lihat bagaimana dia akan mendeduksiku seperti yang sering dia lakukan padamu.”

“Mike!”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Lebih tepatnya pertama kalinya. Dia tetap bersikap begitu walau sudah tahu aku bisa mendeduksi dirinya juga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.”

“Sherlock!”

“Wah, aku jadi ingin dengar.”

John menggerutu ketika Sherlock tersenyum lebar. Mike hanya memangku tangan menunggu penjelasan luar biasa dari Sherlock dan bersiap untuk berkomentar layaknya yang biasa John lakukan pada si jenius itu.

Walau begitu, Sherlock tetap menjelaskan hingga mendeduksikan banyak hal perihal John dan Mike. John yang sudah terbiasa pun hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan Mike mengeluarkan kekesalannya setelah Sherlock selesai menjelaskan penjelasan yang luar biasa benar dan akurat pada keduanya. John tidak berkomentar karena kebanyakan pernyataan Sherlock benar ketika Mike ingin sekali memukul hingga mencekik Sherlock karena berhasil membacanya tanpa ragu dan sangat tepat. Hal itu berhasil memanggil guru pelajaran hari itu karena Mike tidak bisa berhenti merasa kesal dan berteriak pada Sherlock akan kemampuannya.

“Aku tidak percaya dia se-hebat dan se-menyebalkan itu!”

John terkekeh. “Sudah kubilang dia menarik tapi jangan coba-coba menantangnya seperti itu.” Mike menoleh pada John. “Dia akan membuatmu kesal seperti barusan.”

“Tapi dia memang teman yang cocok untukmu, John.”

“Huh?”

John mendapati Mike tersenyum padanya. “Baik kau dan Sherlock sama-sama memiliki kenyamanan dan kepercayaan masing-masing yang tidak perlu kubahas. Aku lega untuk kalian.”

“Tung-apa maksudmu dengan itu?” John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa malu mendengarnya.

“Beberapa hari ini aku dapat kunjungan dari kakaknya, _Mycroft_ _Holmes_.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “ _Mycroft_?”

Mike mengangguk. “Aku heran mengapa dia tidak langsung mengunjungimu atau mengatakan sesuatu padamu perihal hubungan kalian ataupun perihal Sherlock padamu, tapi dia memintaku untuk bisa mengawasi kalian berdua.”

John mengeryit. “Dia benar-benar protektif ya, soal Sherlock.”

“Itu sih sudah pasti.” John menunggu saat Mike menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. “Namun aku bisa melihatnya lega bahwa Sherlock akhirnya memiliki teman baik.” John membelalakan matanya. “Dengan kemampuannya, kakak beradik Holmes ini kesulitan dapat teman walaupun mereka tidak kesulitan berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi. Mereka hanya sulit berhubungan dengan orang lain yang tidak seperti mereka.”

John mengeryit. “Orang-orang _biasa_ dan _normal_ , begitu?”

Mike hanya mengangguk. “Kakaknya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik memiliki teman dekat dan menganggap semua orang yang mengenalnya adalah rekan yang memiliki keuntungan.”

John mengerjap. “Keuntungan…”

“Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan hubungan biasa, namun keuntungan disini adalah dengan bayaran tertentu.”

John mendongak menatap Mike yang tidak lagi tersenyum. “Maksudmu uang?”

Mike mengangguk lagi. “Kebanyakan mereka berakhir dengan tujuan uang, tidak hanya pada Mycroft, tapi juga pada Sherlock. Hanya kali ini saja, ada yang tidak bertujuan dengan uang.”

John mengerjap. “Maksud mereka aku?”

Mike mengangguk lagi dan senyuman terlukiskan di wajahnya kini. “Terkadang aku butuh uang sih, tapi tidak sampai se-begitunya. Tapi tidak denganmu, bukan?” John mengerjap. “Kau pasti berpikir untuk meminjam dan tidak memintanya dengan mudah, dengan orang seperti Sherlock Holmes sekalipun.”

“Tentu saja! Apa yang kau katakan?”

Mike mengedikkan bahunya. “Aku yakin Sherlock mengetahuinya dan bila kau diminta sesuatu oleh Mycroft untuk menyelidiki hingga mengawasi Sherlock dengan jaminan uang, kau pasti akan menolaknya.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Bagaimana kau…”

Mike tersenyum. “Itulah yang kudengar dari kakaknya sendiri, jadi dia menemuiku dulu dibandingkan denganmu karena dia yakin kau akan bersikap seperti itu.”

“dan kau menerimanya?” John mengeryit kesal.

“Well, Sherlock menarik itu memang benar, mirip dengan kakaknya, tapi menerima uang untuk jaminan mengawasi kalian berdua, mengapa tidak? Aku juga sedang butuh uang.”

John menyunggingkan senyuman kekesalan yang disertai kekaguman akan kecerdikan Mike.

“Kau sialan.”

Mike tersenyum lagi. “Tapi itulah yang agak mengejutkan kedua kakak beradik Holmes ini. Bahwa ada orang yang menolak imbalan uang dibandingkan dengan menjadi teman Sherlock.”

John mengeryit. “Mengejutkan? Maksudmu Sherlock juga terkejut aku akan menolak penawaran kakaknya bila dia menawarkan sesuatu yang sama dengan tawarannya padamu?”

“Yap.” Mike mengerjap dibalik kacamatanya. “Karena kau lebih memilih melihat sesuatu yang dilihat Sherlock dibandingkan dengan apa yang orang biasa lihat.”

_“Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku tidak yakin siapapun berniat satu kelompok denganku.”_

_“Bisa dibilang hanya kau yang masih mau berada se-dekat ini denganku.”_

_“Karena hanya kau yang terlihat masih peduli padaku setiap kali aku membuat murid-murid_ _disini kesal hingga harus menerima kekesalan mereka.”_

_“Kau khawatir tidak bisa berteman denganku?”_

_“Aku tidak tahu ada yang berpikir seperti itu tentangku.”_

_“Kau akan langsung berisik seperti barusan bila kau menemuiku dalam keadaan babak belur di kelas ini bukan?”_

John mengepalkan tangannya dan Mike melihatnya. Mike pun mengeryit sedih saat John memasang ekspresi kesal yang diselimuti kesedihan.

“Kenapa sih tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya?”

Mike mengeryit. “Tidak semua orang berpikir sepertimu, John.”

John menggigit bibirnya.

“Kenapa tidak ada yang _mau_ menerimanya?”

* * *

Sherlock mengeryit ketika Moriarty yang baru saja menyuruh anak kelas lain menyiksa teman sekelas mereka itu pun menunjuknya.

“Sherlock Holmes, aku tahu kelemahanmu kini!”

“Aku tidak yakin aku tahu kelemahanku.”

Moriarty mendengus sambil terkekeh. Sherlock hanya menyipitkan matanya.

“Kau punya tapi kau tak mengetahuinya! Sayang sekali.” Moriarty tersenyum jahil. “Kau akan menyesalinya bila kau tak menyadarinya _sekarang_ , Sherlock.”

Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal karena provokasi Moriarty padanya. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Setidaknya Mycroft pasti akan berisik soal itu.”

“Ah, tentu, tentu.” Moriarty mengangguk penuh arti dan Sherlock tak menyukainya. “Dia juga salah satu kelemahanmu, namun tidak sampai membuatmu terguncang.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “dan kau pikir kelemahanku yang kau ketahui itu bisa mengguncangku?”

“Oh, yes.” Sherlock menunggu saat Moriarty menyatakannya dengan dramatis. “Tanpa kau sadari kau telah memiliki sebuah _hati_ yang akan kubakar sampai habis.”

“Kita yakin aku tak memilikinya.”

Moriarty tersenyum dan Sherlock membencinya.

“Aku yakin _kau_ memilikinya dan kita berdua tahu betul itu benar.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan dia berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan siapapun yang terlintas di benaknya selain kakaknya Mycroft. Moriarty bisa membaca hal itu seperti dirinya yang merupakan jenius dan Sherlock tidak ingin pernyataan Moriarty memiliki kebenaran di dalamnya.

“Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot ingin menghancurkanku dan hatiku yang kau maksud itu?”

Moriarty tersenyum gigi kini. “Karena aku penasaran ekspresi apa yang akan kau tunjukkan dari wajah tenang dan tak peduli dirimu, sebagai Sherlock Holmes.”

“Ekspresiku?”

“dan apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku berhasil menyentuh maupun melukai hatimu itu.”

“Sherlock!”

Suara panggilan yang khas dan sangat disukai Sherlock membuatnya terkejut. Baik Sherlock dan Moriarty menoleh bersamaan ketika John datang. Tidak di kelas pelajaran gabungannya yang biasa dan itu pertama kalinya Sherlock juga John berbicara dengan satu sama lain diluar kelas. Apalagi dengan status John sebagai kakak kelas Sherlock dan Sherlock adik kelas John.

“Itukah…?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kenapa kau kemari?”

“ _Kenapa_?” John menaikkan alis kini. “Apa yang akan guru katakan bila melihat kalian berdua dengan beberapa siswa tergeletak babak belur disana?”

Sherlock menoleh pada pemandangan yang ditunjuk oleh John dimana adanya murid-murid yang mengerang kesakitan tak jauh dari Moriarty. Sherlock melirik pada teman sekelasnya yang dijawab dengan ekspresi menyerah yang disengaja.

“Well, itu kerjaan bawahanku, _Johnny_ _boy_.”

John membelalakan mata. “Johnny boy?”

“Tapi jangan khawatir, aku takkan mengatakan bahwa Sherlock terlibat akan pekerjaan mereka. Aku hanya berbincang dengannya soal kelemahan.”

John menoleh pada adik kelasnya. “Kelemahan?”

Sherlock hanya mengeryit menolak berkomentar. “Sudah selesai bukan?”

John dan Moriarty melihatnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

“Segeralah sadari itu, Sherlock!” John melihat Sherlock mengeryit saat Moriarty bersuara lagi dengan riang. “Kau akan menyesal bila terus membantahnya.”

Moriarty menoleh pada John kini, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Walaupun senior keduanya, Sherlock dan Moriarty memiliki tinggi yang berbeda dari John dan murid-murid lebih muda darinya itu memiliki pertumbuhan yang cukup pesat.

“Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua? Kau menyuruh teman sekelasmu untuk menyakiti teman sekelasmu yang lain?”

John bertanya dengan nada kesal yang mulai terasa. Moriarty hanya tersenyum.

“Ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Senang-senang?!”

“John!”

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Mike datang dengan beberapa guru. Mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat beberapa murid tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari Moriarty.

“Moriarty, apa yang kau lakukan?!”

John dan Mike melihat teman baru sekelas dengan Sherlock itu mengedikkan bahu.

“Hanya bersenang-senang. Mereka yang kusuruh juga menikmatinya.”

Salah satu guru menoleh pada Moriarty sambil mendesah panjang.

“Mereka yang kau suruh?” Guru lainnya menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

“Bagaimana bila kau sendiri yang mengalaminya?!”

“Oh, tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.” Moriarty menyatakannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka sekaligus jijik. “Aku tidak bisa membuat tanganku yang bersih dan indah ini ternodai.”

Salah satu guru kembali mendesah pelan dan mulai menepuk pundak Moriarty. Dia membalikkan tubuh anak itu dan memintanya untuk berjalan pergi lebih dulu.

“Ayo kita bicarakan di ruang guru sementara teman-teman sekelasmu ini kami urus.”

“Yes sir”

Moriarty menyatakannya dengan lantang walau John dan Mike tahu dia sedang dihukum. Moriarty tidak terlihat bersalah sekaligus tidak keberatan akan sikap guru padanya. Dia seolah menikmatinya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yeah.”

John mengangguk saat Mike bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. “Kudengar Sherlock lebih dulu disini? Dimana dia?”

“Well, dia kembali lebih dulu.”

John menoleh pada lorong yang jadi jalan dimana Sherlock pergi dan menghilang entah kemana. Mike mengikuti pandangannya.

“Apa yang mereka bicarakan?”

“Moriarty bilang soal kelemahan.”

“Kelemahan?” Mike menaikkan alis saat John mengangguk. “Kelemahan siapa?”

“Kurasa Sherlock.” John mengeryit khawatir. “Moriarty terlihat sebagai anak yang tidak peduli kelemahannya digubris ataupun seseorang berani menyentuh kelemahannya. Malah dia terlihat menunggu sekaligus menantikannya.”

John mendapati Mike bergidik. “Agak menakutkan juga, Moriarty.” John tersenyum kecil atas reaksinya. “Bicaralah dengannya, John.”

John menoleh dan mengangguk mantap.

“Ah.”

Walaupun tidak janjian untuk bertemu selain di kelas gabungan, John dengan mudah mendapati Sherlock dimana orang lain akan kesulitan menemukannya. Terkecuali kakaknya sendiri. John mendapati junior kesayangannya itu duduk bersandar pada sebuah rak buku di perpustakaan mereka. Sherlock tak bersuara dan hanya mendongak untuk melihat John tersenyum padanya.

“Hei”

“John”

Sherlock sedikit terkejut melihat John disana dan berhasil menemukannya ketika orang lain kesulitan menemukannya. Walaupun Sherlock tidak berniat untuk bersembunyi dari siapapun karena setidaknya kakaknya akan menemukannya dengan mudah.

“Aku tidak ingat kita janjian untuk bertemu.”

“Memang tidak.” Sherlock melihat John berlutut kini. “Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendengus pelan. “Soal kelemahan yang Moriarty bicarakan denganku belum lama ini?”

“Bagaimana kau-“

John menggelengkan kepala ketika dia terkejut. John pun akhirnya bersandar di rak buku yang sama dengan Sherlock dan tepat di sampingnya.

“Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu disini?”

“Kau juga cukup menyukai buku.” John mengerjap saat Sherlock memulai. “Terkadang aku melihatmu disini menikmati buku kedokteran sendirian hingga bersama Mike.”

John tersenyum. “Kau memang jago dalam mengamati ya, Sherlock.”

“Sudah pekerjaanku.” Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “dan itu kebanggaanku.”

John memejamkan mata sembari menyandarkan kepalanya. “Lalu perihal kelemahanmu ini?”

“Aku yakin aku tidak memilikinya.”

“Tapi Moriarty yakin dia mengetahuinya dan tidak ingin kau membantahnya.”

Sherlock membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka saat John memandangnya khawatir. Dia pun tahu bahwa John sedang menunggu reaksi dan jawaban darinya.

“Aku sudah bisa menduganya, namun aku belum bisa membuktikannya.”

John mengerjap. “Membuktikannya?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Membuktikan bahwa kelemahan yang dia maksud itu sesuai dugaannya dan dugaanku.” Sherlock menatap John kini.

“Bahwa aku memang memiliki kelemahan sesuai pernyataannya.”

John mengeryit kini. “Kau yakin bukan kakakmu kelemahanmu itu?”

“Aku yakin bukan walau dia menyebalkan.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Dia akan selalu ada untukku walau aku tidak membutuhkannya.”

John tersenyum lagi. “Kau hanya tidak jujur bahwa dia juga kelemahanmu.”

“Setidaknya bukan yang kurasa benar-benar kelemahanku!”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock membantahnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Sherlock mendengus dengan mata kembali pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

“Well, bila kau bersikeras, aku takkan memaksa.” Sherlock mendesah pelan lagi saat John mengedikkan bahu ketika juniornya menekankan hal itu dengan jelas padanya. “Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya ketika kau sendiri tidak tahu?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John kini, yang masih penasaran dan bertanya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya. Sherlock bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya mengapa John masih memikirkan hal itu ketika dirinya dan orang lain tidak begitu peduli.

“Apa kalian cukup dekat di kelas?”

“Dia hanya bersikap seperti itu dan seenaknya sendiri.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan sangat ingin membantah pernyataan John perihalnya dan Moriarty.

“Bukankah itu berlaku juga padamu?”

“Apa?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Soal seenaknya sendiri, maksudku.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengannya!” John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat Sherlock mendengus kesal sembari membantahnya. “Tak sekalipun aku menganggapnya sebagai teman.”

John mengerjap. “Rival, kalau begitu?”

“Musuh lebih tepat.”

John terkekeh saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan agak bangga. John menyadari bahwa Sherlock lebih senang menganggap orang-orang yang sama-sama jenius dan memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengannya sebagai musuhnya dibandingkan teman hingga rival.

“Oke, musuh.” John menyerah. “Kenapa kau lebih suka menganggap mereka musuh dibandingkan teman atau rival?”

“Aku tak perlu memakai sesuatu yang orang _biasa_ gunakan.”

John menaikkan alis. “Orang _biasa_ gunakan?”

“ _Sentiment_.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Emosi, perasaan manusia. Bukan areaku.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Hee, seorang Sherlock Holmes memiliki area yang tidak dikuasainya ketika hampir semua area dia kuasai.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Masalah?”

“Hanya tidak menyangka.” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang tertawa kecil. “Kalau begitu bukankah itu kelemahanmu yang dimaksud Moriarty?”

“Kurasa.” John mengerjap saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan cepat.

“ _Kurasa_? Kau tidak yakin?”

“Sejak awal aku menyatakan begitu, John.”

John mendapati Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John terlihat tidak menyimak dan mendengarkan dengan baik. Sherlock mengerjap.

“Bila soal sentimental, itu artinya berkaitan dengan manusia lain.”

John menggumam pelan saat Sherlock mengatakannya. John hanya memandangi langit-langit ruang perpustakaan dimana mereka berdua berada kini.

“Sepertinya begitu.” Sherlock melirik pada John yang tidak memandangnya. “Tapi bila bukan kakakmu, lalu siapa?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat John masih memikirkannya sembari mendongakkan kepala. Sherlock mendesah pelan dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian John dari langit-langit.

“Kelasmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi, John.”

“Huh?”

“Kau yakin akan berada disini sampai kelas berakhir?”

“Apa?”John menoleh pada jam tangannya dan matanya melebar. “Bagaimana kau tahu kelasku-“

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Lebih baik kau segera pergi dibandingkan menanyakan alasan kenapa aku mengetahuinya.” John mendapati Sherlock tersenyum kecil padanya seraya bangkit berdiri.

“Kau akan menyesal bila kena marah lagi.”

John menggerutu pelan. “Akan kupastikan aku mendengar alasan kau mengetahuinya lain kali, Sherlock!”

Sherlock tersenyum ketika melihat John berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan hampir menabrak beberapa murid. Tidak lupa dia meminta maaf dengan tergesa-gesa hingga sosoknya hilang ditelan lorong yang tak terjangkau matanya.

_“Bodoh”_

Sherlock sebenarnya mengetahui, kelemahannya. Bukanlah sang kakak Mycroft Holmes hingga sentiment yang dia maksudkan. Melainkan seorang murid lelaki dan seniornya, John Watson. Sherlock takkan membiarkan Moriarty yang mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan mudah itu melakukan sesuatu pada satu-satunya orang yang tidak keberatan berbincang hingga berteman dengannya itu dan sampai khawatir bahwa dia tidak bisa berteman dengannya yang aneh dan tidak disukai kebanyakan orang. Sherlock akan memastikan Moriarty benar-benar menyesalinya.

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan Sherlock dan John di perpustakaan untuk membicarakan perihal kelemahan, keduanya jadi sering bertemu diluar jam kelas pelajaran gabungan. Sesekali Mike ikut serta untuk berbincang dan ikut campur perihal gossip-gossip di sekolah mereka dimana Sherlock dan John hanya mendengarkan. Terkadang junior John itu menyela untuk memberikan komentar yang berakhir dengan kenyataan dan kebenaran. Mike dan John takjub setiap kali mendengarnya.

Ada waktu ketika John dan Mike mengajak Sherlock makan di kantin dikarenakan Sherlock terlihat jarang makan dan menolak untuk memberikan kebutuhan untuk tubuhnya sendiri. John mendapati Sherlock mendengus dan menggerutu setiap kali keduanya menceramahinya perihal kesehatan dan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan tubuh layaknya seorang dokter. Sherlock menyadari bahwa keduanya hendak menjadi dokter kemudian hari.

“Aku tidak menyukainya dan jangan kau coba-coba memaksaku, John.”

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Ini baik untuk tubuhmu, setidaknya sedikit saja bila kau memang tidak ingin makan banyak-banyak.”

John mendapati Sherlock mendengus layaknya anak kecil. Well, mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan masa memberontak sebelum memasuki dunia kedewasaan.

“Aku jarang makan karena makan itu membosankan apalagi makan banyak-“

Mike dan Sherlock terkejut saat John menyuapkan sesuap makanan yang dipilihnya siang itu ke dalam mulut Sherlock yang masih berceloteh. John tersenyum kecil.

“Aku mendengarmu, jenius.”

Mike menahan tawa ketika Sherlock mengeryit kesal karena telah dipaksa makan oleh John Watson kakak kelasnya. Dia sendiri yakin Mycroft takkan pernah berhasil melakukan apa yang John lakukan terhadapnya.

“Kau sungguh teman yang cocok untuknya, John.”

“Begitukah? Kau menyanjungku lagi.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan menelan makanan yang disodorkan John padanya dengan paksa itu.

“Kau memujinya ketika aku berhasil membuatmu kesal?”

“Yap.” Mike pun sempat menaikkan alis terkejut bahwa Sherlock bisa mengetahuinya namun berakhir menyerah karena apa yang dilakukannya hanya berakhir percuma.

“dan kau beruntung memiliki teman seperti John, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat John seolah bersiap memasukkan lagi sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Ada apa?”

“Daripada aku harus dipaksa makan olehmu seperti tadi, lebih baik aku makan sesuatu agar kau tidak cerewet lagi.”

“Apa-well, itu ide bagus.” John yang hendak kesal pun menyerah. Dia mendesah pelan dan menggerakkan tangannya. “Pergilah membawa sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu, jenius.”

Namun John dan Mike mendapati Sherlock hanya memandangi makanan yang dibawa oleh John sedari tadi. Sekaligus suapan yang diberikan padanya dengan paksa.

“Apa?”

“Aku mau yang kau punya sekarang.”

John mengerjap. “Hah?”

“Itu artinya kau harus mengambil lagi yang baru, John.” Mike bersuara sambil terkekeh pelan.

John mengusap rambutnya sebelum mendesah panjang. Sherlock mendapatinya mengulurkan makan siangnya hari itu padanya.

“Nih, habiskan.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut kini. “Aku bisa makan lagi nanti. Apalagi karena kau jarang makan.”

“Kau…yakin?”

John mendengus pelan. “Kau yang minta kenapa kau yang ragu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengeryit perlahan. “Tapi kau terlihat marah. Aku tidak bermaksud-“

“Aku tidak marah, Sherlock.” Kini juniornya mendapati John memandangnya dengan lembut. “Selama kau masih mau makan sesuatu walau sedikit, dan, sisa makananku juga kau tidak terlihat keberatan, maka itu makanlah.” Sherlock memasang ekspresi khawatir dimana Mike hanya tersenyum.

“dan habiskan untuk bagianku.”

Mike mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock melirik ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum seolah sudah paham bahwa begitulah sifat John. Sherlock pun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meraih sendok yang dipakai John.

“Baiklah.”

“Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan Sherlock Holmes, John.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap. “Mike, dia manusia bukan hewan. Dan lagi aku hanya memintanya untuk makan walau sedikit, apa itu salah?”

“Tidak, tidak salah kok.” Mike menyatakannya dengan nada jahil dan membuat John mengeryit. “Pantas saja kakak Sherlock memintaku untuk mengawasi kalian berdua.”

“dan kau menerimanya dengan imbalan uang bukan?!”

John menggerutu ketika Mike mundur dengan tawa. “Well, well,”

“Mike!”

Sherlock hanya terdiam dan menikmati makanan yang disantap John dan sempat disodorkan padanya dengan paksa. Sherlock menyipitkan matanya.

_“Aku tidak ingat Mycroft pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan John padaku.”_

Sherlock kini yakin dan menyadari, bahwa pernyataan Moriarty ada benarnya dan dia membenci hal itu. Bahwa dia harus disadarkan oleh seorang jenius yang sama-sama menarik sepertinya sekaligus menyebalkan. Pada kenyataan bahwa Sherlock memiliki kelemahan. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya begitu jelas di hadapan Moriarty karena dia tahu Moriarty akan melakukan sesuatu dan hasilnya akan berhasil membuatnya terguncang. Sherlock tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

_“Bodoh sekali”_

Dengan kegigihan dan keakraban luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh Sherlock, Mike dan John, guru pelajaran gabungan itu pun membiarkan Mike untuk berada satu kelas dengan keduanya hingga satu kelompok. Mike yang senang bukan main pun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil pada pelajaran kelas gabungan hari itu dan berhasil membuat Sherlock menahan kekesalan.

“John, lebih baik kau usir temanmu ini bila dia menolak membantu.”

“Jahatnya, Sherlock.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku setuju. Sayangnya dia terlalu besar dan berat untuk kuusir dari kelas ini.”

“Aku tidak se-gendut itu, John!”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dibalik eksperimennya disaat John menutup telinga ketika sedang mencatat hasil eksperimen kelompok mereka hari itu.

Tidak lama berselang dan mereka membicarakan perihal materi pelajaran, Mike bersuara.

“Oh ya, John, sepertinya anak baru di kelas sebelah tertarik padamu.”

John mengerjap. “Siapa yang kau maksud?”

“Itu lho, namanya-“

“Putra dari Inspektur _Lestrade_?”

Keduanya menoleh pada Sherlock yang tidak memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak tertarik.

“Kau tahu?”

“Ayahnya kenalan kedua orang tuaku sekaligus teman baik Mycroft. Walau Mycroft lebih tua darinya tiga tahun.”

John mengerjap mendengar penjelasan dari juniornya. “Berapa jarak umurmu dengan Mycroft, Sherlock?”

“Tujuh tahun.” Sherlock menjawab tanpa ragu. “Mycroft dan Lestrade di kelasmu berbeda tiga tahun, dan kau lebih muda setahun darinya.”

“Hee, aku berpikir semua yang merupakan teman sekelas memiliki umur yang sama.”

“Tentu tidak, John.” Sherlock memejamkan matanya kini. “Umur tidak berlaku untuk mereka yang menjunjung pendidikan dan belum terlambat bagi orang lanjut usia sekalipun.”

Mike dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. Kini mereka melihat Sherlock kembali sibuk dengan eksperimen mereka.

“Kau benar juga soal itu.” Sherlock melirik pada John dan Mike yang tersenyum kini.

“Lalu siapa nama dia?”

“Ah, _Greg_ _Lestrade_. Aku mengenalnya di pelajaran olahraga karena dia cukup kewalahan untuk berlatih bela diri.”

John melirik Mike dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. “Kau juga, Mike.”

“A-aku masih bisa menanganinya sendirian!” John terkekeh mendapati Mike membantahnya dengan malu-malu. Sherlock mengerjap.

“Dia ingin menjadi polisi seperti ayahnya?”

“Kedengarannya begitu, dia cukup terlambat dalam mengikuti pelajaran, dan juga kegiatan olahraga. Namun semangatnya mengalahkan semua itu, dan dia tidak ragu meminta pertolongan padaku soal itu.”

John meraih pulpennya untuk lanjut mencatat. “Aku yakin dia juga akan meminta bantuanmu perihal sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kepolisian. Apalagi kecerdasanmu itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John menunjuknya dengan pulpen sebelum tersenyum.

“Aku jadi sangat menantikannya.” John tersenyum gigi. “Menantikan bahwa dia akan memelas meminta bantuanku untuk detail kasus pembunuhan.”

“Hoi!”

Sherlock tertawa kecil dimana Mike hanya tertawa bebas. John mendesah pelan dan turut tertawa. Guru hari itu menghampiri meja mereka dan melihat hasil eksperimen yang kembali mendapatkan reaksi luar biasa dan takjub dari ekspresinya. Guru itu bangga dengan kerja sama dan hasil kelompok Sherlock yang dirinya pikir takkan berjalan lancar karena sedikit orang yang ingin berbicara hingga bersama-sama dengan Sherlock seperti John dan Mike.

“Ah, Holmes! Sherlock Holmes!”

Sherlock menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara ceria yang mirip dengan Mike. Sayangnya yang memanggilnya bukanlah teman baik John di kelasnya melainkan murid lelaki yang merupakan putra dari inspektur terkenal, Inspektur Lestrade.

“Apa yang kau inginkan, _Lestrade_?”

“Oh, kau tahu namaku ternyata.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Mike tiada henti membicarakan tentangmu dan bila kau tahu soalku, kau takkan kebingungan bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya.”

“Well, ternyata kau memang sesuai perkataan John.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Apa yang dia katakan padamu soal diriku?”

Lestrade mengerjap kini. “Junior yang cerdas dan luar biasa walau terkadang menyebalkan?” Sherlock mengeryit saat Lestrade menjawab pertanyaannya. “Sekaligus teman menarik yang tidak siapapun miliki.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya untuk itu. “Well, aku berkata jujur lho. Kau terlihat tidak percaya.”

Lestrade mendapati juniornya itu kini memalingkan wajahnya. “Lalu urusanmu?”

“Oh, aku ingin minta bantuan.”

“Maksudmu soal Moriarty yang menyiksa teman sekelasmu?”

Lestrade membelalakan matanya. “Bagaimana kau-“ Lestrade menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu?!”

“Bukan urusanku.”

“Huh?”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menatapnya dengan tajam. Ada keseriusan dan keangkuhan dalam tatapan yang terarah padanya itu. Berbeda dengan pernyataan John perihal Sherlock padanya sebelumnya.

“Kalau kukatakan bahwa ini juga permintaan John?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Apa?”

“Aku juga meminta bantuannya, apalagi kemampuannya dalam medis dengan Mike walau hanya sedikit.” Lestrade mengusap rambutnya. “Tapi dia juga kebingungan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Kau bisa meminta bantuan guru bukan?”

“Sayangnya itu, Sherlock,” dia menunggu sang calon polisi itu melanjutkan. “Moriarty memberi ancaman akan melukai yang lainnya apabila kita melapor pada guru.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku dan John juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak awal, Mike juga dengan penuh semangat ingin sekali segera melapor, namun karena dia berani melakukan itu, kami yang akan kesulitan bila menghadapi dia dan berakhir jatuhnya korban lebih banyak, kami lebih tidak ingin.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang polisi, Lestrade.”

“Benarkah?” Lestrade merasa tersipu malu saat Sherlock memujinya tanpa keraguan itu. “Pertama kalinya ada yang berkata begitu padaku.”

“Kau hendak jadi polisi bukan?”

“Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu?” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Apa karena aku juga anak dari seorang inspektur terkenal?”

“Tidak.” Lestrade mendapati Sherlock memandangnya lagi. Kini dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan biasa ditunjukkan olehnya pada John juga Mike. “Kau memiliki sifat menjunjung keadilan yang mirip dengan John.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. “Well, _thanks_ buat itu.”

Sherlock kini berdiri menghadap pada Lestrade.

“Lalu dimana aku harus membantumu?”

John dan Mike menoleh saat mendapati Lestrade datang dengan Sherlock. Ekspresi keduanya berubah melihat junior mereka yang jenius itu. Sherlock sendiri harus memalingkan pandangannya sebentar saat melihat ekspresi kelegaan di wajah John.

“Syukurlah kau datang, Sherlock!”

Sherlock mengangguk dan menoleh pada sebuah kelas kosong. Disana dia bisa mendapati tiga orang murid tergeletak lemah dan tubuh yang babak belur. Sherlock mengeryit dan mulai melangkah hingga sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

“Hati-hati, Sherlock.” Dia melirik pada John yang bersuara dengan nada rendah. “Kau tahu, maksudku, Moriarty, yang biasa kau ceritakan dia menggunakan cara yang tidak kau sukai.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Tangan John lepas dari lengannya dan lagi-lagi dia menyesal membuat kakak kelasnya melakukan itu. Sherlock kembali untuk mengamati dan menilai kondisi hingga situasi mereka disana. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan memandang ke segala arah.

“Kapan kalian terakhir melihat Moriarty?”

“Huh?”

“Ah, siang ini.” Mike bersuara untuk mereka. “Aku melihatnya sedang di kantin sibuk memilih makan siang.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan melangkah ke dalam dengan hentakan yang disengaja.

“Sherlock!”

John menariknya mundur saat sebuah jebakan yang dibuat oleh tangan seorang amatiran menghempaskan sesuatu yang berupa panah ke arahnya. Hampir saja panah itu menusuk kaki Sherlock hingga melukainya.

“Kau harusnya memberitahu bahwa kelas kosong ini sudah dipasangi jebakan olehnya, Greg!”

“Yah, maaf, maaf,”

John yang menggerutu melihat Sherlock melirik ke arahnya. “Gerakan refleksmu bagus, John.”

“Huh? Well, kemampuanku dalam bela diri cukup bagus. Bukankah aku sudah menyatakannya padamu?”

Sherlock mengerjap dan mengangguk. “Kau benar juga.”

“Berhati-hatilah.”

Sherlock menoleh pada John lagi yang berbisik padanya dan kembali membiarkannya untuk melangkah masuk.

“Bila kau khawatir, ikutlah masuk denganku.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Kau bisa melindungiku bila ada jebakan lagi yang hendak melukaiku.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. “Kami memintamu kesini untuk membantu kami mengenali jebakan apa saja yang ada disana dan bagaimana kami bisa menolong mereka bertiga tanpa terluka.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John mengusap rambutnya. “Aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya dalam jarak se-jauh ini, John. Ada hal yang harus diamati dari dekat.”

John mendapati Lestrade melangkah ke sampingnya. “Kalau begitu biar aku-“

“Tidak, Greg.” Keduanya saling bertatapan kini. “Kau belum tahu pasti seperti apa cara kerjanya otak jenius ini.” Sherlock hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. “Jadi kau bisa memperhatikan bila kau berniat untuk bekerja sama dengannya ke depannya.”

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu setelah bertukar pandang dengan Mike. “Well, silahkan kalau begitu, _partner in crime_.”

John mendengus dan Sherlock sendiri mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas sedikit demi sedikit.

“Kami hanya partner di kelas lab bukan _partner in crime_.”

Lestrade terkekeh dan membiarkan keduanya bekerja sesuai keinginan mereka. Baik dirinya dan Mike bisa melihat betapa cekatan dan baiknya kerja sama Sherlock dan John tanpa cukup banyaknya kata-kata terdengar.

“Sherlock! Jangan injak itu!”

“Ini bisa jadi sampel yang bagus untuk kelas lab nanti, John.”

“Kita kesini bukan untuk itu sekarang! Bekerjalah dengan benar!”

Sherlock mendongak saat John menggerutu. “Tapi-“

“Akan kutemani kau mengambil semua _sampel_ yang kau inginkan jadi sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku!”

Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit berdiri. “Semua sampel, John.”

“Iya, iya.”

Tanpa mengambil waktu begitu lama, hanya dalam hitungan menit, Sherlock dan John berhasil melewati kelas itu menyebranginya untuk mendekati tiga murid yang terluka tanpa terkena jebakan sekalipun. John mengingat setiap tempat dan jebakan apa yang diketahui oleh Sherlock hanya dalam sekali pandang. John agak kagum akan kemampuan Sherlock yang cukup memiliki pengetahuan dalam berbagai bidang terkecuali perihal emosi dan perasaan manusia.

Mike dan Lestrade pun membawa ketiga murid yang terluka dan babak belur itu ke ruang guru untuk memberi mereka pengobatan sekaligus penjelasan. Mereka memberikan ekspresi menyerah ketika mendengar bahwa apa yang terjadi pada ketiga anak itu merupakan pekerjaan Moriarty lagi. Entah dimana sekarang dirinya berada pun kebanyakan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu.

“Jangan coba-coba mengejar Moriarty ketika dia sedang jauh dari sekolah.”

Mereka menoleh pada Sherlock yang menyatakannya dengan menatap ke jam tangan yang dipakainya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Dia akan datang dengan sendirinya, jadi kalian tak perlu mencarinya.” Sherlock memberi mereka tatapan tajam. “Bila sempat melakukannya, yang ada kalian akan kembali dengan keadaan yang sama dengan mereka bertiga.”

Mereka menoleh pada ketiga murid yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan setelah mendapat pengobatan ketika Sherlock menggerakkan dagunya untuk menunjukkan pemandangan yang sedang terjadi.

“dan kau tahu dimana dia sekarang, Sherlock?”

Sherlock melirik John yang bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ada ketakutan sekaligus kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Mudah.” Mereka membelalak terkejut. “Aku hanya tidak menyukai caranya dalam melakukan _pekerjaan_ , bukan berarti aku takkan bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dia lakukan dan dimana dia berada sekarang.”

John mengeryit. “ _Pekerjaan_? Maksudmu dia sama-sama jenius denganmu namun dia menggunakan kemampuannya itu sangat berbeda darimu?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tentu saja, John. Bila sama, dia takkan repot-repot melakukan yang sedang dia lakukan ini.” Sherlock memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. “Namun karena dia berbeda dan bosan, aku yakin dia melakukan ini untuk bersenang-senang dan menghibur dirinya.”

“Bersenang-senang katamu? Ini menyangkut nyawa orang, Holmes!”

Keempatnya mendapati salah satu guru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. John mendongak mendapatinya memasang ekspresi kesal yang dicampur kekecewaan.

“Kenapa kalian yang jenius tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan luar biasa kalian itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna bagi kalian dan bagi orang lain?”

Mereka mendapati guru itu memejamkan mata dan terdapat kesedihan disana. Sekaligus kekecewaan bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apapun dan menyerahkannya pada para murid.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau pikir mudah-“

“Mereka memang jenius, namun bukan berarti semua jenius bisa mengontrol hingga mengikuti keinginan banyak orang, pak guru.”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John bersuara. Keyakinan tertera jelas di wajahnya.

“Ada jenius yang menggunakan kemampuannya demi orang lain, layaknya Sherlock, walau dia sendiri enggan dan terlihat tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu.” Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Ada pula jenius yang menggunakan kemampuannya demi memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan dengan menyakiti orang lain.” John mengepalkan kedua tangannya. “Mungkin itulah salah satunya cara yang dia ketahui untuk bisa menyatakan pada banyak orang bahwa kemampuannya itu benar adanya dan dia ingin diakui orang lain.”

Mike dan Lestrade memasang ekspresi khawatir yang sama. “John…”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Diakui…”

“Aku tidak tahu apa keinginan Sherlock melakukan banyak pengamatan hingga memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa yang mungkin tidak banyak orang miliki.”

“Orang yang jenius sedikit, John.”

“Aku tahu!” John menggeram kesal saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan ekspresi polos layaknya anak yang baru saja direbut mainannya. “Tapi setidaknya dia bersedia membantu kita untuk bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga dengan kemampuannya itu. Sherlock memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah bukti akan kecerdasannya itu benar. Namun Moriarty,” John mengepalkan tangannya lagi. “Mungkin dia tidak tahu, dan tidak paham bagaimana caranya.” Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya lagi. “Aku yakin dia tidak begitu punya banyak teman?”

“Well, kurasa.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Karena dia menyebalkan dan terkadang seenaknya, tidak banyak orang menyukainya, sekaligus mau jadi temannya.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Dia sangat mirip denganmu ya.”

Sherlock memberikan tatapan kesal pada John yang tidak tersinggung akan hal itu.

“Tapi kau punya teman sekarang bukan?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Moriarty mungkin saja punya, namun well, bisa kita ketahui takkan sebaik yang bisa kita kira mengingat sifat Moriarty sendiri.”

Mike mengeryit dimana Lestrade mendesah pelan. Dia menyerah mengingat bagaimana Moriarty yang merupakan rekan satu kelas Sherlock tiada henti melakukan penyiksaan pada teman-teman sekelasnya hingga pada murid-murid yang lain. Dengan bantuan orang-orang yang berhasil dia pengaruh ataupun merupakan temannya.

Para guru berterima kasih pada Lestrade dan John yang meminta bantuan Sherlock untuk bisa menyelamatkan ketiga murid tak bersalah yang dilukai dan dibuat babak belur oleh Moriarty. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa teman sekelas Sherlock tak lagi mengulang hal yang sama.

* * *

Sherlock berlari dengan semangat sembari menarik tangan kakak kelasnya menuju sebuah daerah kosong yang dipenuhi tanaman dan pepohonan rindang di belakang sekolah mereka. John yang terengah-engah pun akhirnya mendengar suara nyaring Sherlock padanya.

“John! Lihat disana!”

“Tunggu…biarkan aku bernafas dulu…”

“Apa-apaan dengan semangatmu itu, John? Kupikir kau jago bela diri jadi stamina-mu bertambah.”

Sherlock mendengus saat John masih terengah-engah.

“Aku tidak segitu semangatnya sepertimu, jenius!”

John pun mendapati Sherlock seolah menunggunya beristirahat sebentar sembari mengelap keringat yang mengalir ke dagunya. John bangkit dan bersiap mengikuti kemanapun sang jenius pergi.

“Lalu, dimana yang ingin kau ambil sampelnya itu?”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengambil sampel yang menurut Sherlock akan berguna bagi kelas gabungannya nanti bersama dengan Mike. Walau dia yakin Mike takkan menyukainya, namun karena masih ada John di sampingnya, dia akan menahan dirinya. Toh Mike juga berniat menjadi seorang dokter layaknya John.

Selain di kelas gabungan, terkadang Sherlock mendapati John datang sendirian hingga bersama Mike. Bila bersama Mike, Sherlock akan menyisir dan menyaring percakapan apa saja yang bisa dia bicarakan dengannya tanpa menyinggung Mike dan membuatnya kesal hingga mengharuskan John menghentikannya ketika hendak memukul Sherlock. Bila tanpa Mike, Sherlock akan menyatakan dan menceritakan apapun tanpa ragu karena dia tahu John takkan pernah peduli hingga memikirkan apa yang hendak sang jenius katakan padanya karena John akan mendengar dan menerimanya tanpa protes. Hingga menambahkan sebagai pendapatnya ataupun pengetahuan yang dia miliki tentang itu. Sherlock menyadari, bahwa kehadiran John kini sangat berarti baginya dan dia tidak ingin jauh dan tidak bisa berada dekat dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

Sherlock yang menyadari kehadiran John di lorong sendirian yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya membuat ekspresi di wajah Sherlock berubah tanpa ragu. Dengan buah tangan yang bisa mereka anggap sebagai sampel untuk eksperimen di kelas gabungan, Sherlock melangkah dengan bahagia menuju sang senior.

“John-“

“John!”

Sherlock berhenti dan mendapati John dihampiri seorang gadis.

“Ya, _Jessica_.”

Ada ekspresi John yang tak pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya. Itu ekspresi dimana seorang lelaki tertarik pada seorang perempuan yang merupakan lawan jenisnya. Sherlock tahu akan ada saat dimana John kakak kelasnya itu takkan berada bersamanya setiap saat, layaknya di kelas masing-masing. Namun entah mengapa, dada Sherlock berdenyut setiap kali melihat adanya orang lain yang bukan dirinya bersama sang senior. Walaupun itu Mike dan Lestrade sekalipun.

Tidak lama berselang, Sherlock mengerjap saat John melambai pada murid perempuan yang melangkah menjauhinya dan balas melambai padanya. Kini mata John menemui matanya dan Sherlock mengetahui bahwa kakak kelasnya itu terkejut mendapati Sherlock disana. Senyuman perlahan terlukis di wajahnya.

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock pun mengeratkan barang yang dibawanya di dada disaat melihat ekspresi John yang berubah bahagia seketika melihatnya. Senyuman polos dan jujurnya pun terlihat dengan jelas padanya dan saat melihatnya. Sherlock yang berdiam diri itu pun mendapati John berlari ke arahnya tanpa ragu.

“Jarang sekali melihatmu berada disini!”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Well, ini lorong sekolah dan pastinya dilewati banyak murid.”

John terkekeh mendengar ketidakjujuran Sherlock saat dia berkomentar. John mendesah pelan.

“Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu?”

“Bahan untuk eksperimen kita di kelas gabungan nanti.”

John mengerjap melihat sebuah buku fisika dan kimia yang dibawa juniornya itu dalam dekapan.

“Ada sebuah informasi yang akan didapatkan bila kita membaca dua buku ini?”

“Yap” Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu ketika John menunjuk kedua buku yang dibawanya. “Apalagi untuk otak kalian berdua yang cukup lambat dalam menyerap mata pelajaran.”

“Apa katamu?”

Sherlock tersenyum jahil saat John menggeram kesal. John mendesah pelan karena tahu bahwa Sherlock memang seperti itu dan menyerah bila harus bertengkar karenanya.

“Yah, aku sangat tertolong kau mau membantu kami dalam beberapa pelajaran.”

“Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rekan-rekan satu kelompokku tidak paham dalam mata pelajarannya walau mereka agak lambat.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal ketika Sherlock menyatakannya dengan jelas dan tegas sembari mendekap lagi dua buku yang dibawanya. John berkacak pinggang.

“dan kau kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan itu padaku?” Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Serius?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk lagi layaknya anak anjing yang sedang dilatih sebuah gerakan mudah. “Kau tidak memberitahu Mike?” Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan John mendapatinya begitu menggemaskan. John tahu mereka masih muda dan kekanak-kanakan, namun dia terkejut mendapatinya dalam diri seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Aku memberitahumu supaya kau bisa memberitahunya.”

John membelalakan mata sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Katakan saja bila kau malas melakukannya.”

“Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!”

John berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan. “Iya, iya, aku tahu.”

Sherlock menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang kesal bahwa hal menarik baginya tidak didengarkan dan tidak dianggap menarik oleh orang lain. Sherlock pun mendapati John melirik dari bahunya.

“Kalau kau senggang, mau membantuku dalam pelajaran matematika?”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Kau yakin menanyakannya pada juniormu, John?”

“Apa-karena kau pintar tidak masalah dong, membantuku sedikit!”

Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar saat John merona karena terang-terangan meminta bantuan juniornya untuk mempelajari sebuah mata pelajaran.

“Kau membuang harga dirimu meminta bantuan juniormu?”

“Agh! Iya, iya aku membuangnya demi kau bisa membantuku dalam memahaminya, wahai Sherlock Holmes!”

Sherlock mengikuti John ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari mata pelajaran yang cukup menyulitkan dan membuat John harus berpikir keras dengan bantuannya. Hanya dirinya yang tidak ragu meminta bantuan hingga meminta tolong padanya yang lebih muda darinya ketika yang lain enggan dan merasa gengsi untuk melakukannya. Sherlock merasa lega bahwa masih ada seseorang yang tak meminta apapun padanya seperti John Watson dan hanya memintanya menjadi temannya.

Hingga Sherlock melihat pribadi yang sangat mirip dengan John Watson di kelasnya dengan nama Victor Trevor.

John dan Lestrade yang mulai akrab pun merasa lega ketika Moriarty tak lagi melakukan sesuatu yang membuat para guru sakit kepala dan merasa kecewa. Tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang terluka dan yang ada hanyalah kedamaian di sekolah yang mereka hadiri.

“Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lama tidak melihat Sherlock.”

John menoleh saat Lestrade bersuara. “Well, kami hanya sekelas di kelas gabungan saja, jadi aku sendiri tidak begitu sering bertemu dan melihatnya.”

“Kalian tidak janjian atau bertukar nomor ponsel?”

“Well-”

John mengerjap bahwa ide Lestrade ada benarnya. Walau begitu, dia teringat bahwa Sherlock bukan pribadi yang cukup dekat dengan ponsel dan kebanyakan lebih menyukai buku hingga mengamati banyak hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Tidak terpikirkan olehku. Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya sewaktu aku bertemu dengannya.”

Lestrade yang terkekeh pun menepuk punggung John dengan semangat. “Kau terdengar seperti pacarnya saja, John!”

“Apa-hentikan itu, Greg!”

Pernyataan Lestrade akan Sherlock yang jarang mereka lihat kini membuat John penasaran. Selain di kelas gabungan, keduanya sudah jarang bertemu baik untuk berbincang sedikit hingga membicarakan perihal eksperimen di kelas gabungan itu. John sering melihatnya di perpustakaan walaupun tidak begitu lama karena Sherlock dengan cepat menghilang dan John tidak yakin akan menemukannya lagi hari itu.

Ketika kelas gabungan datang, John tidak sabar untuk menemui Sherlock karena ingin meminta kontaknya sekaligus ingin bisa berbincang dengannya lebih lama setelah sekian lama tak melihatnya. Ujian hingga pelajaran di kelas masing-masing untuk tingkat mereka mengganggu. Sherlock datang dengan ekspresi ceria dan luar biasa bahagia. John agak terkejut melihatnya namun dia bersyukur Sherlock bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu dibalik ekspresi cuek dan tajamnya pada banyak orang.

“Sepertinya ada yang senang sekali hari ini.”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John memangku wajah di tangannya.

“John.”

“Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?”

John mendapati Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup lagi seolah ragu menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan dan yang ada dipikirannya. John tidak tahu bahwa Sherlock bisa bersikap seperti itu. Jarang sekali dia melakukannya, sejauh pengetahuan John setelah mengenal juniornya yang jenius itu.

“Di kelasku ada murid baru lagi.”

John membelalakan mata. “Apakah dia-?”

“Oh, tidak, kali ini benar-benar menarik dan tidak harus dikhawatirkan layaknya Moriarty.” John mendapati Sherlock mendengus. “Bagus sekali beberapa hari ini dia terlihat teralihkan akan sesuatu dan tidak lagi menyuruh _siapapun_ untuk menyiksa _siapapun_.”

John tersenyum mendapati Sherlock masih tidak menyukai cara dan sifat Moriarty. Well, kebanyakan tidak menyukainya karena dia seperti seorang psikopat dan Sherlock bukan salah satunya.

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, ceritakan siapa dia?”

Sherlock yang duduk mengangguk mantap.

“Namanya Victor Trevor. Rambutnya pendek dengan potongan yang mirip denganmu, warna pirang yang juga mirip denganmu, warna matanya pun mirip sekali denganmu!”

John mengerjap takjub. “Wow, well, mungkin kali ini benar-benar kembaranku?”

Sherlock mengangguk mantap sekali lagi. “dan dia tidak keberatan untuk bermain bajak laut denganku!”

“Ah, kau pernah bercerita bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang bajak laut?”

“Yap. Dia tidak ragu untuk mengikutiku sebagai awak kapal dan bermain bersama-sama.” John mendapati mata Sherlock berbinar-binar.

John tahu dia tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu hingga sedikit kesal, bahwa ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian Sherlock selain dirinya, selain _dia_ yang menarik di mata Sherlock. Namun kebahagiaan dan senyuman di wajah Sherlock mengalahkan semua itu. John sejak awal menjadi teman Sherlock agar dia tidak kesepian dan tidak sendirian, dan berharap bahwa dia itu menarik dan jenius dan bisa membantu siapapun bila mereka meminta tolong dengan baik dan benar. Bahwa Sherlock bisa dijadikan sebagai teman baik dibandingkan diperlakukan dengan kasar dan buruk.

Tapi dalam lubuk hati terdalam John, dia berharap bahwa hanya dirinya-lah teman baik Sherlock dan yang bisa menghadapinya yang cukup seenaknya dan serampangan. Tapi John tahu, sekali lagi, bahwa dia tidak bisa bersikap egois. Itu artinya, dia merebut kebahagiaan dan hal yang mungkin saja Sherlock cari selama ini. John bukan orang yang se-tega itu.

“John! Kau dengar tidak sih?”

“Ah, maaf, maaf, sampai dimana tadi?”

“Ini-“

Tidak lama setelah John mendengarkan penjelasan dan ceramah Sherlock perihal teman baru di kelasnya, Mike datang dengan sikap cerianya yang seperti biasa. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Sherlock kembali bercerita dan John mendapati Mike mengenal murid baru yang dimaksud Sherlock. John memilih untuk tidak berkomentar hingga bersuara, karena dia yakin bila dia mengatakan hal itu, dia akan menyakiti Sherlock.

Semenjak itu pula, Sherlock tidak pernah lagi berbincang dengan John dan Mike di kelas gabungan.

* * *

Sherlock mendongak mendapati murid baru di kelasnya, tanpa ragu menghampirinya dan tersenyum polos. Sosoknya mengingatkan Sherlock pada John. Walau John masih ragu-ragu dikarenakan dia kakak kelas Sherlock dan bukan teman seumuran layaknya Victor.

“Kudengar kau Sherlock Holmes yang jenius dan cerdas itu?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Begitukah kebanyakan orang bilang?”

“Yep. Aku Victor Trevor. Salam kenal, _Sherlock_.”

Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi dan dia melihat Victor mengulurkan tangan padanya. Seperti saat John melakukan hal itu padanya. Sherlock meraih tangan yang sama hangatnya dengan tangan yang John miliki.

“Well, kau sudah mengetahui namaku.”

Victor tertawa. “Kau benar. Nah, kudengar juga kau punya teman yang merupakan kakak kelas kita?”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. “Hanya di kelas gabungan.”

“Aku yakin tidak hanya di kelas gabungan.” Sherlock mendapati Victor memandangnya penuh rasa penasaran. “Kalian cukup akrab pula bukan, diluar kelas?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendengus. “Mereka saja yang memaksa.”

Victor tertawa lagi dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mirip dengan John namun lebih bebas dan lebih terbuka lagi dibandingkan John juga Mike.

Sherlock tidak percaya bisa akrab dengan orang lain selain John dan Mike secepat itu. Victor tanpa ragu berteman dengannya dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang teman sekelas mereka katakana perihal si jenius dan terlihat hanya tertarik dengan setiap penjelasan hingga pengetahuan yang dimilikinya. Terkadang dia juga penasaran akan Moriarty, namun musuh Sherlock itu menolak keceriaan dan kejujuran yang terpancar dari Victor. Hal itu membuat Victor harus menyerah menjadi teman Moriarty dan berharap bisa berteman dengannya suatu hari nanti.

“Kenapa kau harus tertarik pada Moriarty juga sih?”

“Well, well, kau terdengar cemburu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tidak berkata begitu.”

Victor tertawa disaat melihat Sherlock membantahnya. Si jenius itu sendiri teringat bagaimana dia menyatakan hal itu pada John yang merupakan kakak kelasnya.

“Lalu mengapa kau tidak menemui temanmu yang merupakan kakak kelas itu?”

Sherlock melirik pada Victor yang bertanya dengan polosnya. “Kami tidak se-dekat itu dan,” Victor menunggu. “Aku tidak punya kontaknya.”

“Well, sayang sekali, padahal aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat Victor mendongak menatap langit di atas mereka.

“Kau bisa ikut kelas gabungan yang sama denganku bila ingin bertemu dengannya.”

“Itu ide yang bagus.” Victor tersenyum lebar. “Ah, sayangnya di hari kelas gabungan itu dimulai, aku punya kelas lainnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Kelas bahasa?”

“Yep. Sesuai perkataan mereka, kau memang cepat dan dengan mudahnya mengobservasi orang lain ya.” Victor tertawa saat Sherlock menyatakannya.

“Itu pekerjaanku dan itu kebanggaanku.”

Victor menggumam pelan setuju sebelum bersuara.

“Kelihatannya begitu.” Sherlock melirik Victor yang memandangnya lembut layaknya pandangan John padanya. “Walau tidak semuanya baik.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan mendengus. Victor tertawa lagi saat mendapati Sherlock menggerutu layaknya bocah yang tidak dibelikan es krim kesukaannya.

Keseharian keduanya yang sering bersama lebih daripada Sherlock dengan John membuat Sherlock terkadang jarang muncul di kelas gabungan dengan dua seniornya demi mengikuti kelas bahasa yang diikuti oleh Victor. Keduanya mempelajari banyak bahasa hingga Sherlock menemukan bahasa kesukaannya, bahasa Jepang. Walau sulit baginya, dia sangat menyukainya karena menarik. Hubungannya dengan kakak kelasnya pun terlihat memudar dan berubah seiring demi waktu dan absennya Sherlock dari kelas gabungan sains itu.

John yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku kelas gabungan yang pernah direkomendasikan oleh Sherlock pun mendapati juniornya duduk di sebuah meja yang kosong sendirian. John mendapatinya sebagai kesempatan untuknya berbincang dan berbicara lagi dengan junior kesayangan dan yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga sosok yang lain mengejutkan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

“Sherlock-“

“Kau menemukan bukunya?”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati teman yang pernah disebutkan Sherlock pada John pun muncul sebagai Victor Trevor dengan sebuah buku bahasa di tangannya.

“Agak sulit, tapi aku berhasil menemukannya.” Victor duduk di seberang Sherlock sembari terkekeh.

“Aku sudah menyatakannya ada di rak baris ketiga, tapi kau menolak mendengarkan.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan sembari menggerutu.

Victor mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Maaf, maaf, ada buku-buku yang sama menariknya dengan buku yang ingin kubaca.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Buku astronomi?”

“Yep. Aku sangat menyukainya dan menarik. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Soal bintang-bintang? Sistem tata surya? Tidak tertarik!”

Victor tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Ayolah, Sherlock. Aku yakin kau pasti tertarik.”

“Jangan memaksaku, Victor.”

Tanpa sadar John mengepalkan tangannya. Ekspresinya berubah dari keceriaan menjadi kesedihan. Sekaligus kecemburuan memuncak dalam hatinya. John menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku harusnya senang melihat Sherlock bisa berteman dengan orang lain dan juga teman sekelasnya se-baik itu.” John mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. “Tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa temanku satu-satunya direbut begitu saja?” John menahan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa berdenyut di dadanya.

“Aku egois. Aku cemburu.”

John menggumam pelan lagi dan tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

“Aku sungguh berharap bahwa teman Sherlock satu-satunya adalah diriku.”

Sherlock dan Victor tertawa saat mereka membahas perihal bahasa yang dibawa Victor. John pun menorehkan senyuman demi menahan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa lagi dia tahan. Sekaligus air mata yang menggenangi mata biru gelapnya. Mata yang mirip dengan yang dimiliki Victor.

“Syukurlah, Sherlock. Kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi.”

John berbalik setelah tersenyum dan membiarkan air mata jatuh. Tanpa disadari olehnya, bahwa Sherlock mendongak untuk memandang ke arahnya yang telah menghilang melewati rak-rak buku tinggi. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali disaat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dengan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

Victor mengerjap saat Sherlock memandang ke arah lain dan bukan buku bahasa yang mereka baca kini.

“Ada apa?”

“Tidak.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum kembali pada Victor.

“Bukan apa-apa.”

Moriarty tersenyum mendapati John berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal dimana di belakang Moriarty terdapat beberapa murid yang babak belur akibat ulah anak buahnya yang hanya seorang diri.

“Well, well, aku tidak percaya Johnny boy menghampiriku sendirian seperti ini. Kau tidak takut?”

“Segera serahkan mereka padaku, Moriarty.”

“Aku menolak. Apa hubungannya kau dengan mereka?”

John mengeryit. “Kau melukai mereka dan aku takkan tinggal diam.”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. Ada kepuasan di dalam senyuman itu.

“Sepertinya tidak hanya ada jiwa seorang dokter di dalam dirimu, Watson.” Moriarty menyipitkan mata dan John membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. “Tapi juga jiwa prajurit di dalamnya.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Kau tidak tahu bahwa kemampuan bela diriku sangat bagus?”

“Karena itu kau berniat jadi dokter militer?”

“Seperti ucapan Sherlock, kau memang jenius dan sama-sama jago dalam mendeduksi.” Moriarty hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali bersuara. “Kau melakukan ini karena Sherlock sudah mencampakkanmu?” John mengeryit.

“Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan kelemahan baru.”

John mengerjap. “ _Kelemahan_? Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku yakin kau memahaminya.”

“Trevor bukan kelemahan Sherlock melainkan teman! Teman barunya!”

“dan kau dicampakkan, aku tahu betul kesedihanmu, Watson.”

Moriarty mengedikkan kedua bahunya sembari menunggu John memahami kata-katanya dan melihatnya membelalak lebar.

“Jadi kau bilang bahwa kelemahan Sherlock sebelumnya itu…”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar dan John yakin dia tidak menyukai senyuman itu.

“Benar sekali. Kelemahan Sherlock Holmes adalah teman baiknya, John Watson.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum.

“Well, setidaknya tidak lagi.”

Moriarty menggerakkan bahunya dan dibalas oleh gerakan John bertahan dalam bela diri.

“Mereka berdua sudah bukan lagi urusanmu jadi jangan ganggu mereka.”

“Kau akan melindungi mereka berdua demi kebahagiaan Sherlock yang kau pikirkan itu?”

John mengeryit. “Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.”

Moriarty menjentikkan jarinya dan John mendapati anak buahnya itu bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

“Setidaknya aku tahu kelemahanmu, Watson.”

John membelalakan matanya sebelum dia mengalahkan anak buah Moriarty dengan mudahnya. Si jenius itu mendesah pelan sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Dia berjalan melewati John yang terengah-engah dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

“Mereka milikmu sekarang, Johnny boy.” Keduanya saling bertatapan kini. “Aku meremehkanmu karena kupikir kau akan jatuh dengan mudah bila Sherlock direbut paksa darimu.”

John tersenyum perlahan dan Moriarty menyadari ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesedihan. Dia agak terkejut akan hal itu.

“Sherlock Holmes memang kelemahanku. Hanya itu yang akan kuberitahukan padamu, Jim Moriarty.”

Moriarty yang agak terkejut dengan ketulusan dan kejujuran John pun menorehkan senyumannya. Setelah menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali, Moriarty melenggang dan meninggalkan John sendirian disana. Dengan keadaan babak belur dan juga penampilan bahwa seolah dia-lah yang melakukan semua itu dan bukanlah Moriarty.

Dengan begitu, dia seolah menyelamatkan Moriarty dari tuduhan dan hukuman dan kali ini John yang akan menerimanya. John memejamkan mata.

“Yang sendirian itu sebenarnya aku, kah?”

Sherlock yang hari itu dibujuk oleh Victor untuk pergi ke kelas gabungannya bersama kakak kelasnya, John dan Mike pun melenggang menuju kelas yang tak jauh dari kelasnya berada sementara kelas keduanya cukup jauh. Sherlock menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat sosok John dan Mike berdiri tak jauh dari lorong yang memisahkan beberapa kelas belajar mengajar dengan ruang guru. Sherlock mendapati Mike memeluk John tanpa ragu dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

_“John?”_

Sherlock yang hendak menyusul untuk melihat keadaan pun berhenti seketika.

“Aku benar-benar yakin bukan John yang melakukannya! Dia anak baik dan kita semua tahu itu!”

Mike bersikeras pada beberapa guru yang tidak mengenal keduanya hingga guru yang sudah terbiasa dengan keduanya. Mereka menundukkan kepala dan ekspresi menyerah dan sedih dengan apa yang terjadi.

“Sudahlah, Mike, tidak masalah.”

Mike mencengkram kedua pundak calon dokter itu.

“Tapi bagaimana dengan kakakmu mendengar berita ini? Dia pasti akan sedih!”

John memalingkan pandangannya dan Sherlock tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

“Dia…tidak akan begitu peduli dan, aku yakin hanya akan memarahiku seperti yang telah kuterima sebelum ini.”

“John-!”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan membuat Sherlock tidak bisa bergerak. Dia berusaha membaca situasi dan keadaan, namun dia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang serius selain dari kesedihan dan kekecewaan dari Mike terhadap para guru yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sekaligus ekspresi mereka yang menunjukkan kekecewaan yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Namun Sherlock tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh John.

“Kita akan bicarakan lagi perihal ini, Watson, Stamford.”

Sherlock mendapati John dan Mike menoleh menatap salah satu guru yang bersuara. Tangannya memijat bagian sekitar hidung dan kedua matanya.

“Namun sebelum semuanya selesai dan beres, kau harus menjalani hukuman ini, John.”

Mike menoleh pada John yang mengangguk tanpa ragu. Sherlock menaikkan alis bingung.

“Hukuman? Apa yang John lakukan sebenarnya?”

Sherlock yang ingin mengetahui situasi sebenarnya dan melangkah dengan agak cepat pun langsung berhenti lagi. Seolah kakinya membeku.

“Kau di skors karena melukai dan mencelakai teman-teman sekelasmu sendiri.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. Kali ini dia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah John yang babak belur, kedua tangan yang diperban dan salah satu lutut kakinya diperban. Sherlock melihatnya mengangguk lagi.

“Baik.”

Sherlock tidak percaya bahwa seorang John Watson yang merupakan calon dokter dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan hingga menolak adanya yang terluka itu pun harus melukai dan mencelakai orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

Mike dan Lestrade duduk tak jauh dari sebuah taman sekolah tanpa kehadiran John. Kini calon dokter yang merupakan teman baik mereka pun sedang beristirahat dan berdiam diri di asrama mereka setelah dua hari menjalani skors yang diberikan. Keduanya tidak percaya bahwa John memukuli hingga mencelakai teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri. John bukan orang yang akan melakukan itu tanpa sebuah alasan tertentu.

“Ini pasti ulah Moriarty.” Mike bersuara dengan nada tercekat.

“Yeah.” Lestrade memejamkan mata. “Tapi dari kesaksian yang muncul hanya dari John dan tiada siapapun yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya, akan menyulitkan kita.”

Mike menoleh pada Lestrade. “Tidak ada bukti yang mendukung itu semua dan kita yakin Moriarty takkan mengaku walaupun dia pasti akan menyatakannya tanpa ragu.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Sherlock?”

Lestrade mendesah panjang.

“Kau sudah dengar pernyataan John pada kita bukan?”

Mike menundukkan kepalanya.

John yang hendak kembali ke kamar asramanya mendapati Mike dan Lestrade memandangnya dengan khawatir.

_“Tenanglah dan jangan khawatir, Mike, Greg.”_

_“Ini pasti ulah Moriarty!”_

John hanya tersenyum kecil. “ _Lupakan saja dan biarkan para guru mengurusnya_.”

_“Kau tidak bisa diam begitu saja walau kau tidak salah, John!”_

_“Tapi kebenaran aku membuat teman sekelas yang merupakan suruhannya babak belur itu tidak bisa kita bantah, Greg.”_

_“Kau melakukannya demi pertahanan diri.”_

_“Moriarty tidak memintanya dan teman sekelas kita yang langsung menyerangku, Greg. Aku juga melakukannya dan menantangnya.”_

Mike membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada kata-kata maupun suara yang keluar. Lestrade hanya menundukkan kepala bingung harus berkata apalagi. John tersenyum.

_“Terima kasih sudah membela dan mengkhawatirkanku, kalian berdua.”_

“ _Tentu saja_!” Mike bersuara tanpa ragu ketika Lestrade mengangguk. “ _Kita harus memberitahu_ -“

 _“Jangan.”_ Mike dan Lestrade mendapati John memasang ekspresi lembut. “ _Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Sherlock_.”

“ _Kenapa_?” John menahan tawa saat Mike memprotes.

_“Dia sudah punya teman yang harus dia lindungi dan Moriarty mengetahuinya.”_

Mike mengerjap dimana Lestrade menyipitkan matanya. “ _Maksudmu Victor Trevor_?”

John mengangguk mantap. “ _Aku ingin kalian menjaga mereka berdua selama aku tidak menghadiri kelas_.” Mike dan Lestrade bertukar pandang.

_“Ayolah, mengurus seorang Sherlock Holmes tidak sesulit itu.”_

_“Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, John!”_

John sontak mundur ketika Mike menyatakannya dengan yakin dan Lestrade mengangguk penuh semangat. Seolah itu kenyataan yang tidak lagi bisa dibantah. John tersenyum kecil. “ _Dia sudah punya Trevor kini_.” John menyipitkan matanya. “ _Aku dan Sherlock tidak se-dekat itu dimana aku dan dia harus membuat satu sama lain khawatir_.”

Mike dan Lestrade memasang ekspresi yang sama. John pun berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

_“Kumohon. Jangan katakan apapun pada Sherlock.”_

Lestrade mengeryit.

“Aku tidak percaya Sherlock Holmes segitu berharganya bagi John.”

“John tidak memiliki teman dekat sebelum bertemu dengan Sherlock, Lestrade.”

Calon polisi itu mendongak. “Bisa dibilang, Sherlock merupakan orang yang memberinya keberanian untuk bisa berteman, seperti dengan kita berdua. Walau memang, dia akan ragu dan enggan pada awalnya.”

“Kau berkata bahwa John dan Sherlock itu mirip soal berteman?”

Mike mengangguk membenarkan. “Maka itu keduanya akrab. Karena John memiliki sesuatu yang tidak Sherlock miliki dan Sherlock memiliki sesuatu yang tidak John miliki. Mereka mengisi satu sama lain.”

Lestrade mengerjap. “Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Trevor?”

Mike memalingkan pandangannya. “Bila Trevor mirip dengan John, maka itu artinya, apa yang dimiliki John, juga dimiliki olehnya, dan dia bisa mengisi kekurangan Sherlock, menggantikan posisi John disisi Sherlock.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Kasihan John, bila begitu.”

Mike mengangguk.

“John bukan orang yang se-tega itu untuk merebut kebahagiaan orang lain, meskipun orangnya adalah _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ sekalipun.”

John Watson duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sembari memandangi secarik kertas yang dia buat untuk meminta kontak Sherlock. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan denyut nyeri di dadanya.

“Kalau begini, aku takkan bisa meminta kontak Sherlock lagi.” John memejamkan matanya. “Aku pun sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi temannya dan bicara lagi dengannya setelah menjadi orang jahat.”

Pembicaraan perihal kelakuan Moriarty dan bagaimana John terlibat di dalamnya mulai tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Beritanya di skors pun sampai pada telinga teman-teman sekelas Sherlock dan juga teman barunya, Victor.

“Bukankah itu Sherlock Holmes, teman baik John?”

“Sayang sekali ya, dia harus berteman dengan penjahat.”

“Well, Sherlock sendiri sama-sama aneh, nggak aneh kalau Watson juga sama-sama aneh sepertinya.”

“Ada saja yang mau berteman dengannya.”

Sherlock mengeryit setiap kali ada pembahasan perihalnya dan John. Kini di telinganya, John yang baik hati, penuh semangat dan terkadang terlalu jujur itu terdengar begitu jahat dan buruk di mata orang lain. Sherlock tidak mempermasalahkan perihal dirinya yang sudah dianggap buruk dan tidak baik di mata seluruh murid sekolah, namun bila perihal John yang masih bersedia menjadi temannya itu, membuat dada Sherlock berdenyut nyeri. Sherlock tidak ingin John yang baik hati itu dianggap buruk dan sama seperti Moriarty.

“Ah, hei, berhentilah membicarakan John Watson di depan Sherlock Holmes. Kau tahu itu tabu sekarang bukan?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Aku lupa. Apa dia dengar ya?”

“Lihat! Dia jadi berhenti bukan?”

“Duh, gawat, gawat. Ayo pergi.”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang menyatakan hal itu kini berjalan pergi tidak ingin si jenius bertanya-tanya hingga memanggil mereka. Sherlock mengeryit perlahan.

_“Tabu?”_

Lestrade yang tiada henti mendengarkan berita yang tersebar di sekolahnya berjalan di lorong dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika teman baiknya yang sama-sama menjunjung keadilan sepertinya itu kini menjadi korban dari orang jahat alias murid juniornya yang jenius dan terbiasa melakukan hal buruk.

“Well, well, kelihatannya terlihat sangat buruk ya, keadaannya.”

Lestrade mendongak dan mendapati Mycroft berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di sebuah rerumputan hijau di sekolah itu.

“Mycroft.”

Lestrade melihatnya melangkah untuk menghampirinya. “Aku yakin ini pasti ulah Moriarty lagi?”

“John tahu soal itu dan dia sengaja melakukannya.”

Mycroft mendapati Lestrade mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kekecewaan.

“Kenapa dia selalu begitu?”

“Ini pun pasti demi kebaikan Sherlock dan teman barunya di kelas, Victor Trevor.”

Lestrade mendongak terkejut saat Mycroft tak memandangnya. Dia melirik sekali sebelum bersuara lagi.

“Kau pasti sudah dengar dari Stamford, bahwa teman pertama dan satu-satunya Sherlock adalah John.”

Lestrade mengerjap. “Teman pertama?”

“Yap.” Mycroft mengedikkan bahu. “Dengan kemampuan dan kecerdasan kami, tidak memudahkan kami untuk memiliki teman dekat yang menarik dan membuat kami ingin menjaganya begitu lama.” Lestrade mendapati Mycroft memandangnya kini. “Itu juga berlaku pada Moriarty.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Walau Moriarty terlihat tidak tertarik memiliki teman.”

“Dia lebih suka memiliki banyak musuh dan rival yang bisa diajaknya bermain.”

Lestrade menoleh pada Mycroft lagi. Pandangannya terarah pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Lestrade harus turut memandangnya. Disana Sherlock berjalan dengan Victor dan berjalan bersama-sama di lorong menuju kelas-kelas dan ruang para guru.

“Dibandingkan teman yang mengharuskan mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak dikuasai dan lebih baik dengan jujur beradu untuk mempererat hubungan itu dengan menilai kemampuan masing-masing.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Beradu dalam dua bidang berbeda walau sama-sama jenius?”

Mycroft menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum. “Kau memang calon polisi yang luar biasa, Lestrade.”

“Ini kedua kalinya aku mendengar itu dari keluarga yang sama.”

Mycroft yang melihat Lestrade mendengus pelan sembari menahan rasa malu pun membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia mendongak untuk mendapati Sherlock dan Victor berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

“dan pernyataan Stamford padamu perihal Watson mendapatkan keberanian untuk berteman dengan orang lain dari Sherlock itu ada benarnya.” Lestrade menoleh pada kakak Sherlock itu. “Karena Sherlock pun mendapatkan keberanian yang sama dari Watson.”

Lestrade membelalakan matanya. Mycroft mendapati kesedihan disana.

“Sudah kuduga mereka memang partner in crime.”

Mycroft tertawa kecil saat Lestrade menyatakannya. Dia tahu bahwa itu pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan adiknya dan teman pertamanya itu sebagai partner.

“Bila kalian ingin keadaan kembali, kalian harus mendorong mereka.”

Lestrade mendongak. “ _Mendorong_?”

“Memberi _dorongan_ , lebih tepatnya pada adikku.”

Lestrade mengerjap. “Pada adikmu?”

“Dia agak keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh. Walau begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak _mendengarkan_. Dia tahu mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang buruk untuknya, dan terkadang dia memilih jalan yang tidak baik untuknya demi sebuah tujuan.”

Lestrade terkekeh. “Kau memang terdengar bisa membaca masa depan dengan mudah, Mycroft.”

“Well, kami memang bisa.” Lestrade menoleh pada Mycroft yang tersenyum. “Namun bukan itu masalahnya untuk sekarang.”

Mycroft menepuk pelan pundak Lestrade. “Aku yakin Victor akan melakukan sesuatu pula untuk ini bila melihat keadaan Sherlock. Tapi ada dorongan yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini.”

Lestrade mengerjap sebelum menelan ludah. Ada kegugupan mendengar kelanjutan dari pernyataan kakak Sherlock itu.

“dan dorongan itu?”

Mycroft tersenyum lebar.

“Dengan membuat Sherlock sadar bahwa hanya John-lah yang dia butuhkan.”

* * *

Setelah dua hari masa skors untuk John yang diberi waktu seminggu untuk itu pun berlalu, dia yang diminta untuk tidak menghadiri kelas pun sesekali keluar kamarnya bersama Mike untuk menikmati makan siang yang dibawakannya ke sebuah taman. Taman itu menjadi salah satu tempat John dan Sherlock mengambil sampel untuk kelas gabungan. John merindukan saat-saat itu dan dia tidak percaya telah menjadi kenangan secepat itu. Sekaligus takkan lagi terulang.

John memandangi cangkir berisikan teh hangatnya sembari menunggu makan siang yang dibawakan Mike untuknya.

“Bagaimana kabar Sherlock sekarang?” John bergumam pelan. “Partner in crime…ucapan Greg waktu itu ada benarnya.” John tertawa kering. “Aku yakin sekarang Sherlock melakukannya dengan Victor dengan mata penuh antusiasnya itu.” John mendesah pelan. “Bila begitu, aku ingin tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan sampel-sampel yang tersisa.”

“Maaf lama, John!”

John menoleh dan mendapati Mike datang dengan sebuah nampan dan beberapa kantong berisikan sesuatu di lengan kirinya yang berisi. John tersenyum kecil.

“Apa saja sih yang kau bawa? Aku tidak makan se-banyak itu lho.”

“Hanya untuk persiapanmu bila kau tidak keluar kamar.”

John mendesah pelan. “Trims, Mike.”

Mike mendapati kesedihan di wajah John sebelum mendesah.

“Apaan sih? Kita teman bukan?”

John tertawa kini. “Kau benar.”

Mereka pun berbincang perihal kedokteran dan buku-buku yang akan membantu mereka dalam menjunjung pendidikan itu. Mike pun menunjukkan beberapa buku yang pernah dibacanya dan juga senior mereka yang berhasil masuk perguruan tinggi kedokteran.

John membelalakan mata melihat salah satu buku fisika yang dibawa oleh Mike.

“Ini…”

“Ah, kudengar buku itu ampuh sekali untuk kita pelajari sebagai bekal untuk perguruan tinggi. Aku dengar dari Lestrade.”

John tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap buku itu. “Sherlock pernah mendatangiku hanya untuk memberitahu buku ini akan berguna untuk kita pelajari di kelas gabungan.”

Mike membelalakan mata terkejut. Ada kesedihan di wajah John yang mengelus buku itu.

“Dia benar-benar tahu dan paham soal kebutuhan kita ya.”

Mike mengeryit. “John…”

“Maaf ya, keadaannya jadi berubah tidak enak begini.”

John meraih kantong yang dibawa Mike selain makan siang di atas nampan. “Apa saja yang kau bawa?”

“Well, kebanyakan kesukaanmu.”

John tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

“Trims.”

John jadi teringat apa saja kesukaan Sherlock dan ketidaksukaannya yang tidak dia dengar dari mulut juniornya itu. Sherlock yang tidak ahli dalam emosi dan perasaan manusia. Sherlock yang tidak begitu tertarik perihal tata surya dan sangat menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sherlock yang menyukai kue kering disaat John melihatnya di kantin dengan Victor memilih cemilan makan siang yang disediakan untuk teman Afternoon Tea. Sherlock yang jarang makan hingga membuat John harus memaksanya waktu itu. Dan hanya sekali.

Sherlock yang menyukai sampel-sampel yang agak menyeleneh dari orang-orang biasa lihat dan perlukan. Sherlock yang senang sekali menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk membuat orang kesal dan merasakan kepuasan bila mendapatkan reaksi yang dia harapkan. Sherlock yang menyukai bahasa Jepang baru-baru ini yang dia pelajari bersama Victor di kelas gabungan bahasa.

_“Kita memang tidak se-dekat itu, namun aku yakin Sherlock tahu banyak hal perihal diriku.”_

Mike mendapati John menggumam pelan dengan kesedihan di wajahnya. Mike tidak berkata apapun perihal itu dan membiarkan John seolah mengeluarkan kesedihan dan pemikirannya dengan jelas. John pun mendongak.

“Ngomong-ngomong dimana Greg? Aku tidak melihatnya.”

“Ah, dia menemani Mycroft Holmes untuk menyelidiki Moriarty dan apa yang hendak dia lakukan selanjutnya.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Aku baru ingat dia dekat dengan kakak Sherlock.”

Mike mengangguk. “Memang sebagian demi mencoba membersihkan namamu, namun sebagian lagi karena Mycroft khawatir Moriarty akan melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Dia memang menyayangi adiknya itu.”

“Lebih cocok dikatakan terlalu over protektif.”

John pun tertawa saat Mike membantahnya dan memberi pernyataan yang lebih luar biasa dibandingkan pernyataannya. Sembari menikmati Afternoon Tea, mereka membahas banyak hal lagi sebelum John kembali untuk beristirahat. Mike sendiri menghadiri kelas terakhir hari itu.

“Ah, John.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Mike tersenyum jahil padanya. “Ada sesuatu yang akan mengejutkanmu. Akan kubawakan setelah aku mendapatkannya.”

Mike menunjuk dengan pose bangga padanya. “Aku harap bukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti yang dibawa Sherlock.”

“Hei! Hanya kalian berdua yang aneh dan cukup tertarik perihal itu!”

John tersenyum kecil. “Iya, iya. Aku tunggu kalau begitu.”

“Oke!”

Mike melambai dengan bahagia sebelum berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya. John mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar asramanya sendiri.

_“Mereka harus benar-benar berhenti menyatakan bahwa aku dan Sherlock merupakan teman baik.”_

John mengepalkan tangannya demi menahan denyut nyeri di dadanya saat dia menyatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sherlock yang berharap menemukan setidaknya Mike di kelas gabungan selanjutnya yang sudah tidak lama dia hadiri pun membuatnya mengerjap terkejut. Meja yang biasa digunakan mereka bertiga begitu bersih dan seolah tidak pernah ada murid manapun yang menggunakannya. Sherlock melihat bayangan dimana dirinya, John dan Mike berbincang perihal banyak hal hingga eksperimen di kelas itu bersama-sama.

Guru pelajaran hari itu mengerjap terkejut melihat Sherlock berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Holmes, sudah lama tidak melihatmu disini.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Apa hari ini Mike Stamford tidak hadir?”

Guru itu menaikkan alis heran. “Mereka belum memberitahumu? Yah, dengan absensimu yang jarang disini dan kalian senior dan junior, wajar ya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Maaf?”

Guru itu tersenyum dan Sherlock tidak menyukai arti di baliknya.

“Holmes, sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak kau dalam satu bulan tidak lagi menghadiri kelas ini, baik Watson dan Stamford membubarkan kelompok belajar kalian di kelas gabungan ini.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Apa?”

“Pada awalnya, Watson menghadiri kelas ini karena _kamu_ menghadirinya. Dia sudah yakin kamu akan sendirian dan dia ingin menjadikannya sebagai kesempatan untuk menemanimu dan menjadi temanmu.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “John melakukan itu…”

“Kamu pasti sudah mendengar dan mengetahui bahwa John sering melihatmu diejek hingga disiksa bukan? Oleh teman-teman sekelasmu sendiri.” Sherlock mengangguk. “John yang terus menyalahkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, memohon padaku dan para guru yang lain untuk mengizinkannya masuk kelas gabungan ini demi menjadi temanmu.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya lagi. Guru itu tersenyum saat Sherlock menyadarinya.

“John melakukannya demi melindungimu. Mike bergabung tidak lama karena dia tertarik pada John yang berteman denganmu yang menarik dan cerdas.”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya sambil mengeryit. “Padahal aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan sama sekali untuk itu.”

“Kami tahu.” Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap guru di hadapannya itu. “Tapi John tetap bersikeras dan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya darimu.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Karena dia tahu kau cerdas dan pintar, kau pasti akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya bila John berkata sejujurnya padamu.”

Sherlock mengeryit semakin dalam. “Aku…tidak mengetahuinya.”

Guru itu tertawa kecil. “Holmes yang cerdas pun memiliki hal yang tak diketahuinya ya.”

“John, selalu dengan mudahnya mengejutkanku.” Guru itu mengerjap mendengarnya. “Selain kakakku, belum ada orang biasa yang bisa melakukannya padaku.”

Guru itu tersenyum. “Orang _biasa_ ya.” Sherlock melirik padanya. “Moriarty memang si jenius yang sama-sama bisa mengejutkanmu bukan, Holmes?”

“Aku hanya tidak suka caranya.”

Guru itu mengeryit. “Kau benar juga. Caranya sangat tidak menarik.”

Sherlock mendapati guru itu tersenyum dan menyetujui pendapat Sherlock perihal Moriarty. Sama halnya dengan John. Suara bel berdering membuat guru itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

“Kelas gabungannya akan segera dimulai. Kamu bisa mengikutinya bila masih bersedia walau kamu akan melakukan semuanya sendirian.”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak. Tidak ada artinya tanpa John ataupun Mike.”

Guru itu tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. “Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kelasmu atau kamar asramamu sebelum kelasmu yang selanjutnya.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan berbalik. Guru itu mendapati Sherlock berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh padanya.

“Satu hal lagi,” guru itu memiringkan kepalanya menunggu. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada John?”

Guru itu mengerjap terkejut sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. Sherlock mendapatinya tersenyum pahit.

“Maaf, Sherlock, kami tak bisa memberitahukan detailnya padamu.” Guru itu menoleh pada Sherlock lagi. “Walau kami yakin kamu akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. “Karena satu hal yang pasti.”

Langkah Sherlock berhenti saat dia yakin tidak dapat jawaban dari guru kelas gabungan itu. “Bahwa John tidak ingin kami memberitahumu soal ini.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya.

“Soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”

John mendapati Mike berjalan mengarah ke kamarnya ketika dia menghubunginya untuk sesuatu yang akan membuat John senang. Di tangannya, John mendapati sebuah alat musik pemutar lagu.

“Nih.”

“Lagu?” Mike mengangguk. “Kau tahu aku jarang mendengarkan lagu.”

“Yap. Tapi yang aku ingin kau dengarkan bukanlah lagu, melainkan potongan melodi yang dimainkan Sherlock.”

John mengerjap. “Potongan melodi?”

“Sherlock bisa bermain biola.”

John membelalakan mata sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Dia bisa memainkan alat musik ternyata.”

Mike membelalakan matanya. “Kau tidak tahu dia bisa?” John menggelengkan kepalanya. “Maaf, John, aku tidak bermaksud-“

“Tidak masalah, Mike.” John meraih alat pemutar musik itu. “ _Tidak masalah_.”

Mike membiarkan John mengambilnya dan memandangi alat itu untuk beberapa saat.

“Lalu kau tahu perihal ini dari Trevor?”

Mike tersentak kaget sebelum mengangguk. Ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan di wajah John namun perlahan menghilang karena temannya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

“Sudah pasti Sherlock akan memberitahukan perihal ini pada Trevor.” John memejamkan matanya. “Mereka teman baik sekarang.”

Mike mendapati John berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

“Lalu nama melodi yang harus kudengar dari alat ini?”

“ _Tone 1_ , kau akan langsung menemukannya dengan mudah.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Dia tidak punya _sense_ yang bagus untuk sebuah judul.” Mike mendapati John mengangkat alat itu.

“Trims, Mike.”

Mike hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan John memasuki kamarnya. Setelah suara pintu tertutup dan sosok John menghilang, Mike mengeryit.

“Aku merindukan kalian berdua bersama, John.”

John yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari luar kamarnya sebelum mendengar langkah kaki Mike berjalan perlahan menjauh pun membuat John bersuara. Dia menggumamkan harapan yang sama dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

“Apalagi aku, Mike.”

* * *

Moriarty yang kini bersama dengan Lestrade dan Mycroft di sebuah ruangan yang juga dijaga oleh beberapa orang pun berada dalam posisi seolah mereka sedang dalam interogasi. Moriarty yang duduk dengan salah satu kaki tersilang dan ekspresi penuh antusias di wajahnya pun bersuara.

“Tidak masalah bila aku mengaku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Tapi apa kalian yakin bisa membersihkan nama Johnny boy semudah itu?”

Lestrade menelan ludah dalam ruangan itu dan merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa baik dari Moriarty dan juga Mycroft.

“ _Mudah saja_. Jadi segeralah katakan yang sebenarnya pada kami, Moriarty.”

Moriarty memandang Mycroft penuh arti sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

“Mungkin lebih baik kau melakukannya saat Sherlock dan Johnny boy baikan.”

Lestrade menoleh saat Mycroft mendesah panjang yang disengaja. Ruangan kembali hening ketika kakak Sherlock itu menyuarakan kekesalannya sejelas itu.

“Itu biar urusan mereka berdua dan bukanlah urusan kita saat ini, _Jim_ _Moriarty_.”

Keduanya berpandangan kini dan Lestrade hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan dalam keadaan yang sangat menegangkan.

“Sekarang nyatakan kebenaran dan kenyataannya sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal.”

“Ohh! Itu baru menarik!” Lestrade mendapati bintang antusias di mata Moriarty yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

“Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau menyatakan itu?”

Mycroft menaikkan alis saat Moriarty kembali bersandar ke kursi yang di dudukinya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke atas.

“Tentu saja itu pekerjaanku.” Keduanya memasang ekspresi terkejut. “Bila kalian berdua mengetahui dan memahami seperti apa John Watson, kalian tidak perlu ragu menyatakan dia tidak bersalah.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Kami memang tidak menyatakan begitu.”

“Benarkah? Aku baru tahu.” Moriarty membelalakan mata terkejut yang disengaja. Dia pun melanjutkan. “Aku sedang bosan dan sedang memikirkan cara yang menarik untuk menjatuhkan Sherlock dan Victor, sayangnya itu takkan mengguncang Sherlock. Mereka dekat namun tidak mempercayakan nyawa masing-masing pada satu sama lain.”

Mycroft menyipitkan mata. “dan kau menggunakan John Watson untuk itu?”

“Sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut, bahwa John Watson menghampiriku dengan keinginannya sendiri saat aku baru saja meminta anak buahku melukai mainanku yang terakhir.” Moriarty memandangi jari lentiknya yang bersih. “Seperti pandangan Sherlock padanya, John Watson memang menarik dan mengejutkan.” Lestrade mendapati Moriarty memasang ekspresi penuh semangat. “Dia tidak ragu melakukan _apapun_ demi Sherlock Holmes.”

Mycroft menyipitkan mata. “Dari sana kau yakin bahwa kelemahan sebenarnya Sherlock adalah John Watson.” Lestrade mendongak dan Moriarty tersenyum lebar.

“Aku yakin Sherlock juga sudah menyadarinya.”

“Benarkah begitu? Aku jadi sangat tidak sabar sekarang!”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kelemahan…”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Pernyataannya sudah cukup, Lestrade.” Dia mendapati kakak Sherlock berbalik untuk keluar ruangan.

“Kau yakin, Mycroft?”

“Ini bisa jadi bukti yang bisa meyakinkan para guru untuk sementara waktu.”

Moriarty tersenyum saat Mycroft memandangnya. Dengan ketertarikan sekaligus rasa jijik yang bercampur aduk bersamaan.

_“Jim Moriarty.”_

Pintu tertutup saat Moriarty tersenyum begitu lebar.

Lestrade yang mengikuti Mycroft disampingnya mendapati ada kemarahan yang terpancar darinya. Layaknya sebuah aura hitam.

“Kau benar-benar yakin, Mycroft?”

“Untuk _saat_ ini. Kita harus membuat Sherlock melakukan pekerjaan ini.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Kau memang tidak suka mengerjakannya langsung dengan kedua tanganmu ya.”

“Namun bukan berarti aku tidak turun tangan dan ikut campur.” Lestrade berhenti saat mendengar Mycroft menyatakannya dengan nada tertekan. “Jangan samakan aku dengan Moriarty, _Greg_.”

Lestrade mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Maaf.”

Mycroft hanya mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berjalan.

“Lalu apa yang kalian maksud dengan kelemahan?” Mycroft melirik pada Lestrade yang bertanya dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. “Kenapa bisa Moriarty mengetahui kelemahan Sherlock sementara John tidak?”

“Sesuai pernyataannya yang begitu jelas, Greg.” Keduanya berhenti dan saling pandang kini. “Alasan John tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah kelemahan Sherlock, karena dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _Sherlock_ juga akan menganggapnya penting se-bagaimana dia menganggap Sherlock penting.”

Lestrade membelalakan matanya. Dia terkejut mendengar berita itu. “Walaupun adikku tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu dan aku sendiri yang memberitahunya ada seorang senior yang sangat memperhatikannya, dia menyadari karisma yang dimiliki John dan betapa menariknya dia di mata adikku.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “dan dia juga menarik bagimu?”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Karena aku merasa dia-lah yang terbaik untuk adikku. Walaupun Sherlock sendiri tidak mengakuinya.”

Lestrade memandang Mycroft yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik wajah datarnya.

“Haruskah…kita memberikan dorongan untuk Sherlock dan John?”

Mycroft mendapati Lestrade akhirnya bersuara. “Tentu saja.” Lestrade mengerjap.

“Namun lebih pada adikku dibandingkan John.”

Lestrade pun mengangguk menyetujuinya. Mycroft pun berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk memberikan bukti pernyataan dari Moriarty perihal perbuatannya yang melibatkan John Watson.

Mycroft mendapati salah satu guru bersuara setelah mendengarkan rekaman dari pengakuan Moriarty.

“Tapi Mycroft, John sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa dia memukul murid yang disuruh oleh Moriarty untuk melukai teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Kau yakin dia mengatakan ini demi melindungi Watson?”

“Cara adikku dan Moriarty sangatlah berbeda. Apakah anda tahu yang mana yang John Watson pilih?”

Mereka saling pandang sebelum kembali pada Mycroft.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Adakah sekali saja teman baik adikku ini melakukan hal yang baru saja dia lakukan _tanpa_ sebuah alasan tertentu selain pembelaan diri?”

“Tapi Mycroft-“

“ _Adakah_ _sekali_ _saja_ , John Watson mencelakai orang lain selain dengan alasan _hanya_ demi pertahanan diri?”

Mycroft mendapati para guru saling pandang lagi. Mereka menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

“Watson dan Lestrade memiliki kerja sama yang baik dalam menguntas hal-hal buruk di sekolah. Mereka tidak pernah ragu untuk ikut campur soal itu.” Mycroft memejamkan mata. “Kalian membiarkan Lestrade melakukannya _hanya_ karena dia anak inspektur terkenal namun tidak dengan John Watson yang bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya berusaha melakukan hal yang dia pikir benar. Apa kalian tidak bersikap _adil_ disini?”

Pernyataan Mycroft membuat para guru diam membisu. Ruangan mereka berada pun hening seketika.

“Sherlock dan John memiliki kerja sama dan kesepakatan non-verbal yang melebihi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.”

Mycroft melirik guru kelas pelajaran gabungan dimana keduanya berada belum lama ini. Dia mendapatinya mengangguk walau terlihat ragu-ragu.

“Hasil belajar mereka sangat baik sekaligus hasil eksperimen dalam pelajaran. Sherlock yang sangat cerdas dan ahli pun tidak ragu mengajari dan membimbing John yang kesulitan mengikuti. Tidak hanya itu, mereka yang baru kenal dalam sehari pun bisa saya lihat langsung dekat dan seolah mereka takkan bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan murid-murid lain yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain agak kesulitan mengerjakannya hingga kebanyakan mengobrol dan bercanda.”

Mycroft tersenyum kecil mendapati guru kelas gabungan itu menyetujui pendapatnya. Seolah dia lebih baik dan seksama melihat perkembangan keduanya bersama di lab.

“Aku menyatakan kenyataan bahwa banyak yang akan kehilangan sosok Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson bila kalian membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut tanpa solusi.” Mycroft pun berbalik. “Aku memang menyayangi adikku dan sangat peduli padanya walau dia sangat menolak semua itu.”

Mycroft menyipitkan mata.

“Tapi kita harus bisa melihat mana yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua, dan juga murid-murid yang ada disini. Kalian mendidik manusia-manusia dengan beragam potensi luar biasa. Bukan mendidik seorang kriminal.”

Mycroft melangkah dengan tongkat yang mirip dengan sebuah payung itu keluar dari ruang guru. Pernyataan yang tegas dan jelas itu membungkam semua guru yang ada disana dan yang mendengarkan kejadian yang sedang terjadi pada Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson.

Sherlock mengeryit kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah mendengar banyak pembicaraan perihal dirinya dan John, sekaligus berita yang merupakan sebuah kenyataan dimana John melawan teman sekelasnya sendiri yang jadi suruhan Moriarty untuk melukai orang lain. Sherlock teringat akan pernyataan guru kelas gabungannya bahwa John tidak ingin Sherlock melakukan sesuatu hingga apa yang terjadi pada kakak kelasnya itu sampai pada John. Sherlock pun mendengar bahwa John dan Mike sepakat untuk membubarkan kelompok belajarnya di kelas gabungan karena Sherlock sudah tidak ada lagi disana bersama mereka dan tujuan utama berdirinya kelompok belajar itu adalah demi Sherlock sendiri.

Agar Sherlock yang biasa sendirian pun bisa mendapatkan teman dan keberanian untuk mencari salah satunya.

Sherlock berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati seseorang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang biasa dia kunjungi untuk menyendiri. Sherlock membelalakan mata mendapati bahwa dia adalah John, kakak kelasnya sendiri yang berada satu kelompok di kelas gabungan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah alat pemutar musik dan ada sebuah headset kecil berwarna putih tertempel di kedua telinganya.

Sherlock yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana pun membiarkan tubuhnya menentukan hal itu untuknya dan melangkah dengan tegas menuju ke arah John yang sedang duduk.

“John-“

“Kasihan sekali, Johnny boy.”

Sherlock tersentak dan menoleh mendapati Moriarty ada di sampingnya kini. Penampilannya seperti biasa tidak berubah layaknya seorang murid nakal di balik pakaiannya yang rapih dan bersih. Senyuman jahil terlukiskan di wajahnya dengna jelas.

“Kenapa kau ada disini?”

Moriarty menoleh pada Sherlock. “Itu juga pertanyaanku, Holmes.” Moriarty menyipitkan matanya.

_“Kenapa kau ada disini?”_

Sherlock mengeryit. “Itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Memang bukan.” Sherlock melirik Moriarty yang mengedikkan bahu dan mengakui pernyataan si jenius lain di sampingnya. “Tapi bukankah sekarang perihal John Watson pun, bukan lagi urusanmu?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Apa?”

“Karena Johnny boy berpikir kau sudah bukan lagi temannya, dia melepaskanmu jagoan.” Moriarty menyipitkan matanya lagi. “Demi kebahagiaanmu dengan teman barumu, Victor Trevor.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Apa yang kau lakukan pada John?”

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun.” Moriarty mengedikkan bahu. “Justru kau yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang kini memasang ekspresi sedih dibalik senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Sherlock sudah lama tidak melihatnya dan Victor pun tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman yang seperti itu. Sekaligus bagaimana ekspresinya ketika melihat Sherlock. Tidak se-ceria dan se-bahagia John setiap kali kakak kelasnya itu melihat dirinya.

“Aku?”

Moriarty melangkah maju. “Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kelemahanmu sendiri yang pernah kita bicarakan itu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menoleh disaat Moriarty memulai. Matanya berbinar penuh antusias.

“Bahwa kelemahanmu adalah John Watson.”

Moriarty melangkah perlahan menuju John yang duduk di bangku ketika kakinya sendiri terasa kaku dan berat untuk mengejarnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengangkat kakinya.

“dan ada hal yang harus kau ketahui pula.”

Sherlock mendapati Moriarty tersenyum padanya.

“Bahwa kelemahan John Watson adalah dirimu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Kelemahan John…adalah aku?”

“Kau tidak percaya? Well, kau sendiri tidak percaya ada yang mau berteman denganmu se-tulus itu seperti Johnny boy. Kau juga tidak percaya bahwa ada _seseorang_ yang menganggapmu begitu berarti selain kakakmu, Mycroft.”

Kini Sherlock mendapati Moriarty berdiri tepat di belakang John namun kakak kelasnya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali. Dunianya masuk ke dalam musik yang di dengar di telinganya kini.

“Nah, karena Johnny boy bukan lagi urusanmu, kelemahanmu, juga temanmu, boleh bukan, aku melakukan sesuatu padanya?”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?”

Sherlock berusaha melepas sesuatu yang menghalangi kakinya sementara tangan Moriarty menyentuh kepala dan mengelus tengkuk leher John. Sherlock kini ingin sekali menghentikan gerakan Moriarty yang berani-beraninya menyentuh kakak kesayangannya sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

“Oh, itu rahasia.”

Moriarty menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan sengaja. Sekaligus mendesah pelan sebagai tanda Sherlock untuk diam.

“Kelemahanmu kini adalah Victor Trevor. Pergilah pada kekasihmu, Sherlock tersayang.”

“Dia bukan pacarku dan dia temanku!”

“Sayangnya kita _berdua_ tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.”

“Kita berdua?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Moriarty memalingkan wajah John padanya. Mereka mendapati cahaya kehidupan di mata biru gelap John menghilang. Pandangannya begitu kosong.

“Benar begitu, Johnny boy?” Sherlock membelalakan mata.

John menganggap dirinya dan Victor itu teman dekat kini sekaligus pasangan kekasih? Darimana dia menyimpulkan hal itu? Dan kenapa John pergi darinya dan berpikir bahwa mereka bukan lagi teman dekat?

“John!”

Moriarty membiarkan John melirikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Sherlock yang seolah terkunci di tempatnya berdiri kini. Tidak bisa bergerak layaknya ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan mengikatnya disana. Walaupun ekspresi Sherlock begitu putus asa dan ingin sekali menghampirinya dan Moriarty.

“Sherlock…”

“John!”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar dan mengusap dagu John sekali lagi.

“Benar-benar indah ya, potongan melodi itu?” John melirik pada Moriarty sebelum mengangguk. Senyumannya melebar dan Sherlock tidak ingin melihat senyuman semacam itu pada wajah John.

“John!”

“Nah, Johnny boy. Sebelum potongan melodi itu hilang dan lenyap ditelan kesendirian, bagaimana kalau aku akhiri itu dengan segera?”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Sherlock membelalakan mata dan melihat tangan Moriarty yang lainnya sudah memegang sebuah pisau lipat. Kini ujungnya yang mengilat indah dan tajam itu mulai terarah pada John.

“John! John!”

Moriarty menggerakkan kepala Sherlock agar bisa menatap lagi Sherlock untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Sampaikan salammu padanya, Johnny boy.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Kini cahaya kehidupan perlahan muncul di mata John yang mirip dengan milik Victor sebelum ekspresinya berubah. Sherlock tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di wajah John lagi dan ingin sekali menghapusnya. Bila dia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi.

“Sherlock, terima kasih.”

Kali itu Sherlock berhasil melepaskan cengkraman di kedua kakinya dan mulai melangkah. Disaat air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata John menuruni pelipisnya.

“Syukurlah, kau sudah tidak lagi sendirian.”

Sherlock melihat tangan Moriarty dengan cekatan dan seolah seperti sedang melakukan tarian mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher kecoklatan milik John dan membiarkan garis tipis berwarna merah mulai terlihat dan memuncratkan isinya. Sherlock membelalakan mata ketika John membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan Moriarty melepaskan dagunya. John perlahan lunglai dan jatuh ke samping ke arah dimana Sherlock berlari ke arahnya tanpa rem.

“JOHN!!!!”

Sherlock mengangkat tangannya dan mendapati langit-langit kamar tidurnya sendiri di asrama dia bersekolah. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipis hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan tangan yang terangkat itu pun terbuka begitu lebar seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu. Sayangnya tidak bisa dia gapai.

Sherlock bangkit duduk untuk mengelap keringatnya dan melihat jam berapa kini dia terbangun. Sherlock mendapati jam kecil di meja belajarnya menunjukkan jam dua malam. Sherlock mendesah pelan disertai kelegaan dimana apa yang dia lihat hanyalah mimpi. Dia membuka selimutnya untuk melihat tanggal hingga hari apa saat itu. Sherlock mengeryit.

“Hari terakhir _John_ di skors…”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya saat menyebutkan nama seniornya. Dia mendongak dan tanpa ragu meraih pakaian hangatnya untuk keluar dari kamar dan mengecek keberadaan John di kamarnya sendiri di lantai atas dimana kamar senior dan junior terpisah satu lantai. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan sebuah lampu kecil di tangannya Sherlock berjalan menuju kamar tidur Lestrade yang dia ketahui ketika tak sengaja berjalan-jalan. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu dimana kamar tidur John karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu maupun janjian di sekitar asrama.

Sherlock mengeryit ragu sebelum mengetuk pintu. Dengan pelan dan agak sedikit penekanan, suara pintu yang terkunci perlahan terbuka dalam ketukan ketiga pun memunculkan sosok Lestrade yang menguap dan keadaan kamar masih menyala terang.

“Siapa sih malam-malam-“ Lestrade membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Sherlock?”

“Kau belum tidur, Lestrade?”

Sherlock mendapatinya berkacak pinggang kini. “Kau sendiri mengapa datang ke kamarku pada jam segini? Aku baru saja hendak tidur.”

“Tidak baik kau begadang dan tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali dalam pelajaran yang sedang kau pelajari kini.”

“Well, maaf ya! Pengetahuan John dan Mike perihal kelas gabungan kalian itu hanya sedikit dan kini terhenti! Aku tidak punya teman yang jago dalam menjelaskan dan membantuku dalam hal ini selain mereka berdua!” Sherlock mengerjap saat Lestrade menggerutu. “Lalu apa urusanmu kemari? Harusnya kau juga sedang tidur sekarang.”

“Aku tidak begitu sering tidur dan itu hanya kebetulan.”

“Benar juga.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Lestrade menyetujuinya. “Bagaimana aku tahu? John yang memberitahuku.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John?”

“Yap. Sherlock Holmes orang yang biasa sudah fokus akan suatu hal dia akan lupa hal yang lain, apalagi bila sedang bereksperimen dan mengumpulkan sampel.” Sherlock mengerjap lagi saat Lestrade menjelaskan. “Dia juga jarang makan dan jarang tidur, kau harus memaksanya dengan alasan yang bisa diterimanya karena bila tidak dia akan mengeluh dan menggerutu layaknya _bocah_ yang mainannya diambil paksa.”

Sherlock mengeryit menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal. “ _Bocah_?”

“Dia juga kadang lupa keadaan sekitar sehingga kita harus lebih _teliti_ darinya. Ada kalanya dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak dan tanpa suara layaknya seekor kucing bila kau tidak memperhatikannya secara seksama.” Lestrade menyatakannya sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. “Bila kau berceloteh dan beradu pendapat dengannya, kau harus bisa memiliki alasan yang bsia mengalahkannya sehingga akan menjadi perdebatan-“

“Lestrade.”

Sherlock membuat calon polisi itu berhenti. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui se-banyak itu?” Lestrade mengerjap kini. “Aku sendiri yakin Victor tidak mengetahuinya. Walau mungkin saja Mycroft menceritakan hal itu padamu.”

Lestrade mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum. “Trevor sendiri tidak tahu? Hebat sekali.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “ _Hebat_ _sekali_? Siapa maksudmu?”

“John.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Semua yang kuketahui dan Mike ketahui soal dirimu, kami mendengarnya dari John. John Watson.”

Lestrade mendapati ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bingung di wajah Sherlock.

“Dari…John?”

Lestrade mengangguk. “Semua orang yang mendekatimu pasti akan Mycroft kunjungi dan dia akan memberi penawaran yang tidak hanya dengan imbalan barang namun juga uang.” Sherlock mengerjap.

“Aku juga mendengar bahwa dia baru saja mengunjungi Trevor kemarin.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dasar tukang ikut campur.”

Lestrade terkekeh mendengar Sherlock tidak suka akan sifat sang kakak. “Trevor menyetujui untuk mengawasimu dan menjadi temanmu dengan menerima imbalan uang yang dipaksakan oleh kakakmu. Walau sebenarnya dia enggan, namun dia kalah dengan kegigihan Mycroft.”

Sherlock mengeryit tidak suka mendengar kabar itu. Lestrade tersenyum lebar.

“Namun dia tidak mengunjungi John Watson dan tidak menawarkannya apapun setelah mendekati dan menjadikanmu temannya.”

Lestrade mendapati Sherlock mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut kini. Calon polisi itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi bangga.

“Kau mau tahu alasannya? Karena dia yakin bahwa John Watson akan menolak apapun yang dia tawarkan padanya baik dengan imbalan uang dan barang sekalipun. Tanpa ragu, dan tepat setelah mendengar penawaran itu.” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Maka itu dia tidak mengunjungi John dan mempercayakan dia sepenuhnya padamu, yang merupakan adik kesayangannya sekaligus orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Kau tahu bahwa kakakmu tidak semudah itu mempercayai seseorang bukan? Apalagi perihal dirimu.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengeryit. “John…”

“Tapi dia mempercayai John sepenuhnya setelah melihat beragam reaksi yang kau tunjukan setiap kali John berada di sampingmu dan menemanimu.”

Sherlock menatap Lestrade yang menaikkan alisnya. “Maka itu kau menyebut kami partner in crime?”

“Well, itu memang kebenaran.” Sherlock menaikkan alisnya kini. “Setidaknya aku dan Mycroft berpikir seperti itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendengus pelan. “Bodoh sekali kalian memikirkan hal seperti itu.”

Lestrade tertawa melihat reaksinya. “Nah, sekarang beritahu aku tujuanmu sebelum aku pergi tidur.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. “Aku…ingin lihat kondisi John.”

“Well, kau tinggal pergi ke kamarnya.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

Keheningan menyelimuti dimana Sherlock tidak bergeming dan pandangannya masih tidak memandang Lestrade. Hingga calon polisi itu memahami sikapnya.

“Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kamar John…”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum melirik Lestrade. “Kalau kau tahu beritahu aku.”

Lestrade menahan tawa. “Kau yang cerdas dan bisa mengobservasi dengan baik ini tidak tahu dimana kamar John? Kau sungguh menarik, Sherlock!”

Sherlock mendapati Lestrade tertawa kini. Dia yakin wajahnya merona karena malu dan membiarkan teman John menertawakannya.

“Be-berisik! Cepat beritahu aku!”

Lestrade yang memeluk perutnya menahan tawa itu menunjuk dua pintu dari kamarnya.

“Setelah dua pintu dari kamarku, itu kamar John. Kamar Mike berada di paling ujung lorong ini.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tahu dan aku sedang tidak mengunjunginya.”

Lestrade mendapati Sherlock mulai berjalan menjauhi kamarnya.

“Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan kamar John padaku?”

Sherlock berhenti. “Aku melihat sebuah mimpi.” Lestrade menunggu. “Dimana Moriarty merebut John dariku.”

Lestrade membelalakan matanya kini.

“Dengan membunuhnya _tepat_ di depan mataku.”

Lestrade tidak bisa bersuara dan hanya bisa diam membisu ketika Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan Sherlock melangkah menuju kamar John dan melihat apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

Sayangnya Sherlock memintanya untuk pergi tidur dengan gerakan dagunya dan membuat Lestrade menyerah untuk mengetahui apa yang akan anak itu lakukan. Lestrade mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah masuk kamarnya dan menguncinya. Sherlock menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar John yang berada tepat di depannya. Sherlock bingung harus melakukan apa dan hanya menatap pintu dengan tulisan John Watson di bagian agak atas.

Ketika hendak mengetuk pintunya, suara John terdengar dari dalam.

“Ah, aku harus menanyakan eksperimen apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan dengan sampel-sampel itu.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangannya terangkat tanpa arah dan tujuan. “Aku sampai lupa sampel apa saja yang dia ambil waktu itu.” Sherlock bisa mendengar John bergidik di dalam.

“Aku jadi ingat dia meminta sampel potongan-potongan jempol pada Mycroft dan menunjukkannya padaku.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil saat mengingat reaksi John saat dia menunjukkan sampel itu dengan riang dan penuh semangat pada John. Hingga kini, Sherlock tidak pernah mengajak Victor untuk memburu sampel-sampel hingga melakukan eksperimen berbahaya. Hanya dengan John-lah, dia bisa melakukan itu dan begitu bebas dengannya tanpa adanya halangan terkecuali status keduanya sebagai senior dan junior.

“Aku penasaran apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan Trevor.”

John menyipitkan matanya memandangi buku catatan yang bertuliskan cerita perihal kesehariannya selama masih bersama-sama dengan Sherlock.

“Apa dia berburu sampel lagi? Apa dia ber-eksperimen dengannya?” John mendesah pelan dan menutup bukunya. Dia meletakkan pulpen di samping buku itu. “Aku jadi ingat harus meminjam buku yang pernah Sherlock rekomendasikan untukku.”

Sherlock mendengar John bangkit dari kursi belajarnya untuk mematikan lampu. Langkahnya begitu dekat dengan pintu dan tanpa sadar Sherlock menahan nafas agar John tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tangan John menyentuh saklar lampu namun belum memencetnya.

“Apa aku juga bisa ikutan bermain bajak laut itu?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. John menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah pelan.

“Apa sih, John, kau tidak cocok. Sherlock sudah menemukan teman bermain bajak lautnya dan dia tak mungkin mengajakmu.”

Sherlock membuka mulutnya dan dia mendengar saklar lampu dimatikan. Kamar John pun menjadi gelap dan John kini melangkah menjauh dari pintu yang berada di depan Sherlock.

“Selamat tidur, Sherlock.”

Setelah yakin John telah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya, Sherlock menempelkan tangannya dan juga keningnya. Sherlock memejamkan mata sebelum membalas ucapan John sebelum dia pergi tidur.

“Selamat tidur, John.”

Victor mendapati teman baiknya kini duduk dengan lesu di mejanya sendiri di kelas. Waktu istirahat telah berlalu dua puluh menit namun Sherlock tidak berdiri maupun bangkit untuk melakukan sesuatu pada jam tersebut. Victor mendesah pelan sebelum menghampirinya.

“Pergilah makan, Sherlock.”

Sherlock melirik Victor sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. “Tidak tertarik. Makan itu membosankan.”

“Tapi makan itu penting bagi tubuhmu.”

Sherlock diam membisu dan Victor mendesah menyerah. Takkan ada gunanya dia mendebat maupun memaksa Sherlock bila dia sudah bersikeras seperti itu. Victor meraih kursi untuk duduk di dekatnya.

“Kau khawatir dengan kakak kelasmu, Watson?”

Sherlock tidak memandangnya namun bersuara untuk menjawab.

“Aku tidak khawatir.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat?”

“Aku selalu seperti ini dan hanya sedang bosan.”

Victor memangku wajahnya. “Ayolah, Sherlock. Kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar.” Sherlock melirik Victor lagi. “Kau sedang tidak bosan.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Jangan coba-coba memancingku dengan pembicaraan soal tata surya.”

Victor terkekeh. “Ide yang bagus namun bukan itu saatnya untuk sekarang.”

Pernyataan Victor berhasil menarik perhatian Sherlock. Dia mendapati si jenius menaikkan alisnya.

“Pergilah menemuinya sebelum kau menyesal, Sherlock.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. Sekelebat mimpi perihal Moriarty dan John semalam pun muncul tanpa ragu di matanya.

“Aku akan _selalu_ menjadi temanmu.”

Sherlock mendapati Victor meraih tangannya. Ada kehangatan yang mirip dengan milik John namun bukan yang Sherlock harapkan. Dia merindukan sentuhan dan kekhawatiran yang tulus dari John padanya.

“Tapi bukan _aku_ yang _kau_ butuhkan.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat Victor menyatakannya tanpa ada perasaan sedih maupun kecewa. Victor seolah mengetahuinya tepat sebelum keduanya menjadi teman.

“Kau membutuhkan John Watson, dan dia membutuhkanmu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mengeryit apalagi dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan di wajah Victor saat dia melanjutkan pernyataannya.

“Kalian adalah partner in crime.”

Sherlock mendengus dan Victor terkejut. “Pasti kau mendengarnya dari si bodoh Lestrade.”

Victor mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Sherlock mendapati Victor menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan tawa yang sedang berlangsung padanya. Victor menyeka air matanya sebelum kembali bersuara.

“Yep, aku tahu dari si _bodoh_ Lestrade.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Sherlock. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri sekali saja.”

Victor menyatakannya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti yang biasa John arahkan padanya.

“Bahwa _kau_ membutuhkannya.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat sebuah bayangan ingatannya perihal John muncul seketika dan begitu cepat di matanya. John menoleh dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Kebahagiaan dan keceriaan muncul seketika darinya ketika John mendapati Sherlock melihatnya.

“ _Sherlock_!”

Victor mendapati Sherlock bangkit dari kursinya. Ada air mata yang terbendung di kedua matanya saat si jenius itu memandang Victor.

“Terima kasih, Victor.”

Victor mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Ng, pergilah, jenius.”

Sherlock tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang biasa John katakan padanya selain memanggil namanya. Sherlock mengangguk mantap sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

“Aku pergi dulu!”

Victor mendesah pelan.

“Kita akan membawanya serta dalam perjalanan bajak laut kita, Sherlock Holmes.”


	2. Chapter Dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson berpikir bahwa Sherlock Holmes, teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya harap ini tidak membosankan :(

_John_ _Watson_ berpikir bahwa _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.

John menahan denyut nyeri yang terasa sakit di kepalanya setelah mendapatkan hentakan keras dari anak buah Moriarty yang dia lawan saat itu. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dia di skors dan bersiap untuk kembali menghadiri kelas. Sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak lagi menemui Sherlock hingga kelulusan. John menyentuh kepalanya.

“Aku takkan bisa masuk kelas besok bila aku sakit sekarang.”

John bangkit berdiri mengarah ke pintu setelah mengontak Mike dan Lestrade untuk menemuinya dan membantunya pergi ke kantin untuk membawa makan siang. Setidaknya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat itu. Siapapun dari keduanya yang bisa dan luang saat itu.

John berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati pesan di ponselnya.

_Maaf, John! Tiba-tiba ada kelas tambahan di kelasku, aku tidak bisa minta izin keluar! -MS_

John mendesah pelan dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Balasan lainnya datang dari Lestrade.

_Sorry, mate. Aku sangat ingin membantu tapi aku sedang dalam masa hukuman karena menjahili teman se-kelasku saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku bisa datang dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi bila kau tidak keberatan menunggu. -GL_

John mengeryit menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. John pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

_Tidak masalah, aku akan pergi sendirian ke kantin._

John mengetik balasan sebelum melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya. John menyentuh kepalanya dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha menenangkan diri agar rasa sakitnya tidak bertambah.

Sekelebat bayangan Sherlock muncul di kepalanya dan John ingin sekali meminta bantuannya. Namun dia tahu dia tidak bisa, dan yang keluar hanyalah suaranya yang tercekat memanggil namanya.

“Sherlock…”

John mendongak mendapati suara ketukan di pintunya. John ingin sekali bisa membuka dan melihat siapa yang ada di seberang pintunya setelah ketukan lainnya terdengar disana.

“Maaf, bisa tunggu sebentar? Kepalaku sakit sekali.”

John memejamkan matanya lagi setelah berusaha keras menyuarakan pendapatnya.

_“John? Kau baik-baik saja?”_

Suara Sherlock membuat John membelalakan matanya. Dia mendongak dan berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

“Sherlock?”

“Ini aku, John.”

Sherlock yang bersuara dan suara yang sudah lama ingin sekali didengar John terdengar merdu disana. John memejamkan matanya lagi saat sakit kepalanya mulai menyerang.

“Aku harap aku baik-baik saja…” John bersuara lagi dengan nada tercekat. “Maaf aku tidak bisa membukakan pintu untukmu, Sherlock. Aku menguncinya dan-ugh!”

“John?!”

Suara Sherlock di seberang terdengar panik dan John hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang terdengar amat dahsyat.

“Aku akan mendobrak pintunya sekarang.”

“Apa-“

“Aku akan minta bantuan Mycroft untuk memperbaiki setelahnya.”

“Tunggu, Sherlock-“

Suara bedebum pintu terbuka paksa dalam sekali coba pun memperlihatkan sosok Sherlock yang terengah-engah. John yang melihatnya dengan satu mata terbuka pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

“Ugh!”

“John!”

Pintu yang rusak pun tertinggal dan Sherlock berlutut tepat di hadapan John yang menunduk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. John memejamkan matanya begitu erat dan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

“John, longgarkan jemarimu.”

Sherlock bersuara dengan tenang dan nyaman di telinga John. “Sherlock-“

“Tenanglah dan bernafas denganku.”

John berhasil melonggarkan jemari yang menekan kepalanya dan kini jemari Sherlock menyentuh kepalanya dan menekan tangannya sendiri. Ada kehangatan dan sentuhan lain yang memijat kepalanya dengan perlahan. John yang mengeryit pun merasakan sentuhan lembut yang menghentikan rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Sherlock melakukannya sembari meminta John untuk menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

“Bagus, kau melakukannya dengan baik, John.”

Setelah beberapa saat, ketenangan menghampiri dan rasa sakit di kepala John perlahan mereda. John pun bisa membuka matanya dan menatap Sherlock yang kini wajahnya tidak begitu jauh dari wajahnya sendiri. John masih mengeryit.

“Sherlock…”

John mendapati Sherlock tersenyum kecil padanya. “Kau baik-baik saja sekarang.”

Sherlock mendapati John bernafas dengan baik dan terlihat tidak lagi kesakitan walaupun keringat masih mengalir di kedua pelipisnya. John menurunkan kedua tangannya dan tangan Sherlock pun perlahan menjauh darinya.

“Terima kasih, Sherlock.” John tersenyum kecil dan Sherlock membalasnya dengan anggukan. “Kenapa…kau disini?”

“Aku…ingin bertemu denganmu.” John mengerjap. “Aku ingin dengar semuanya selama kita tidak bersama, John.”

Sherlock mendapati John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Aku yakin kau akan dengan mudah mengetahuinya dengan kemampuanmu.” Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “dan juga mendengarnya dari para guru hingga Greg juga Mike.” Sherlock menggeleng lagi.

“Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu.” John mengerjap terkejut. “ _Semuanya_.”

John menelan ludah. “Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Trevor?”

“Dia yang menyuruh dan memaksaku untuk datang kemari.” John mengerjap lagi. “dan juga sedikit dorongan dari si bodoh Lestrade.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, khawatir sakit kepalanya kembali.

“Aku ingin sekali bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu, namun aku harus mengisi perutku lebih dulu. Rasa sakitnya datang bekas dari serangan anak buah Moriarty padaku.” Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Kau tidak keberatan membawakanku makan siang dari kantin?”

“Apa saja yang kau inginkan? Lagipula aku sedang bosan.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Satu porsi _spaghetti_ dan sup jagung? Aku harus minum obat pula untuk menahan rasa sakitnya bila muncul lagi.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. “Kau punya obatnya?”

Keduanya menoleh ke meja belajar John dan mendapati beberapa obat disana.

“Yang terakhir karena aku pikir aku takkan membutuhkannya lagi.”

John mendapati Sherlock mengangguk lagi. “Aku akan minta lagi ke ruang kesehatan untuk itu.”

“Ah, Sherlock.” Panggilan John membuat langkah Sherlock berhenti. “Bawalah makan siang untukmu pula. Aku yakin kau belum makan.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut sebelum mendesah pelan. “Yes sir”

“Jangan lupa beritahu kelasmu bila kau hendak bolos untuk mendengar cerita panjang lebarku.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Iya, John.”

John melambaikan tangan saat Sherlock melangkah keluar untuk pergi ke kantin membawakan makan siang untuk mereka dan juga obat-obatan untuk John. Dia melirik pada pintu kamarnya yang sedikit rusak dan tidak bisa lagi dikunci.

“Aku harus minta tolong pada salah satu guru dan petugas sekolah untuk memperbaikinya.”

Tidak lama muncul-lah Lestrade di ambang pintu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali memandangi John dan pintu kamarnya.

“Apa yang terjadi pada pintu kamarmu, John?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Sherlock mendobraknya.”

Lestrade mengerjap terkejut. “Apa yang membuatnya berbuat begitu?”

“Kepalaku sakit sekali saat aku mengirim pesan pada kalian berdua. Sherlock datang tepat waktu dan aku tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar untuknya karena itu. Dia mendobraknya tanpa ragu dan membantuku meredakan rasa sakit di kepalaku.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seragamnya.

“ _Wow_. Sama sepertimu, Sherlock juga tidak ragu untuk beraksi untukmu ya, John.”

John mendesah pelan. “Sudah kubilang hentikan bicara seolah kita adalah pasangan, Greg. Aku masih setuju soal partner in crime.”

Lestrade terkekeh. “Itu kenyataan, John.”

Setengah jam berlalu John dan Lestrade sibuk berbincang, dan Lestrade akan membantu John menjelaskan keadaan pintunya yang didobrak paksa itu, Sherlock muncul dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya, satu kantong obat di lengan kirinya dan membuat si jenius memutar bola matanya. Lestrade dan John menoleh bersamaan melihat sosoknya di ambang pintu.

“Kenapa _kau_ disini juga, Lestrade?”

“John memintaku dan Mike untuk datang saat kau datang lebih dulu kemari untuk John, Sherlock. Kebetulan sekali kau datang saat dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Setidaknya aku ada untuk John saat dia membutuhkanku.”

Lestrade terkekeh disaat John hanya tersenyum. “Aku yakin itu berlaku juga untukmu, jenius.”

Sherlock menyerahkan nampan berisikan makan siang yang diminta John pada seniornya itu.

“Terima kasih sudah membawakannya, Sherlock.”

“Tidak masalah.”

John menaikkan alis saat dia menyadari hanya satu nampan yang dia bawa untuk makan siang.

“Lalu dimana makan siangmu yang kuminta agar kau bawa juga?”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. “Tanganku hanya cukup bawa satu nampan, John.”

John mendesah pelan. Dia menunjuk kursi belajarnya dan membuat Sherlock mengikutinya.

“Bawa kursiku kemari dan duduklah disana.” Sherlock mengerjap bingung. “Kau akan makan siang ini denganku. _Cepat_.”

Lestrade hanya tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock memutar bola matanya namun mengikuti keinginan kakak kelasnya. Dengan malas Sherlock meraih kursi belajar John dan mendekatkannya tepat di samping tempat tidur. Lestrade mendapati Sherlock duduk di atasnya setelah menyimpan kantong berisikan obat-obatan untuk John di meja belajar.

“Kau mau sup jagungnya?”

“Spaghetti-nya saja, John.”

John mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan alat makannya. Lestrade mengamati keduanya sementara Sherlock menunggu. John yang meraih satu suap spaghetti pun mendapati calon polisi itu bangkit.

“Biar kusiapkan minumannya untuk kalian berdua.”

“Bagaimana bila kau membawakanku makan siang juga, Lestrade?”

Lestrade tersenyum lebar. “Aku lebih suka melihatmu disuapi John layaknya anak kecil, Sherlock.”

“ _Greg_.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya ketika John bersuara dengan nada ditekan pada Lestrade. Dia melangkah keluar kamar.

“Oke, oke.”

Keduanya melihat Lestrade menghilang sembari bersiul bahagia. Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi saat John mengangkat satu suapan itu.

“Aku yakin Mike akan berisik juga soal ini bila dia melihat kau menyuapiku makan siang.”

“Salahmu sendiri tidak membawa makan siang untukmu juga.”

“Tanganku hanya bisa membawa satu nampan, John!”

“Kau bisa menumpuknya, Sherlock!”

“Well, ucapanmu benar sekali, Sherlock.” Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Mike tersenyum lebar. “Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua akrab seperti ini lagi.”

Mike melangkah masuk dengan sebuah kantong mirip dengan yang dibawa Sherlock sebelumnya.

“Apa yang kau bawa itu, Mike?” John bertanya setelah menyuapkan satu suap spaghetti pada Sherlock.

“Sedikit hadiah dari kelas masakku. Kue kering dan biskuit, aku yakin kalian berdua menyukainya.” Mike menyatakannya dengan bangga.

“Jadi kelas tambahanmu itu kelas memasak?” Mike mengangguk saat John bersuara. “Oh, ini salah satu kesukaan Sherlock. Kalian sengaja membuatnya?”

Mike terkekeh. “Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai kue jahe kering!”

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka kue kering?” Sherlock memasang ekspresi bingung disaat John memandangnya.

John tersenyum. “Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Trevor sibuk memilih makanan penutup di kantin. Kalian bingung antara memilih kue kering dan biscuit atau kue kering dengan scones. Berakhir dengan pilihan pertama.” John tertawa kecil.

Sherlock mengeryit. “John…”

“Kau juga tidak suka sistem tata surya? Atau kau hanya tidak memahaminya?”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi kesal. “Apa pentingnya kita mengetahui bahwa bumi berputar dan kita menari-nari di atasnya seperti boneka beruang?”

John menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan Sherlock perihal tata surya.

“Sayang sekali, padahal bintang-bintang itu indah, Sherlock.”

“ _Sentiment_.” John tersenyum saat Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tidak paham mengapa kau terlalu terobsesi padanya.”

“Kau hanya tidak mau memahaminya.”

Mike tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Sherlock dan John kembali beradu mulut dan berdebat perihal sesuatu. Keduanya menoleh saat Mike hanya memasang ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya.

“Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?”

“Tidak.” Sherlock menaikkan alis kesal. “Aku hanya merindukan kalian berdua yang akrab seperti ini lagi dan senang sekali bisa melihatnya lagi.”

John dan Sherlock bertukar pandang. Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya dimana John tersenyum kecil.

“Well, kau benar juga.”

John berkomentar namun Sherlock diam membisu. John akan menikmati momen saat itu untuk menjadi kenangan lainnya dia bisa berada se-dekat itu dan berbincang lagi dengan Sherlock perihal hal yang tidak penting hingga membuat keduanya kesal.

Lestrade muncul di ambang pintu dengan nampan yang berisikan makan siang untuk Sherlock dan minuman untuk keduanya.

“Mike disini juga ternyata.”

“Yap. John mengirimiku pesan juga.”

Lestrade tertawa kecil. “Ternyata.” Sherlock mendapati Lestrade menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya pada si jenius.

“Nah, Sherlock. Makanlah makan siangmu sebelum kau mendengar partner in crime milikmu ini alias John Watson menceramahimu lagi soal makanan.”

Sherlock mendengus dan menerima makan siang yang dibawakan Lestrade untuknya.

“Terima kasih, _Greg_.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali disaat Mike melakukan hal yang sama. John hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock akhirnya bersikap jujur.

“Oke…”

“Tapi Sherlock,” John membuat Sherlock mendongak untuk memandangnya. “Aku yakin Trevor juga memintamu dan _memaksamu_ untuk makan sesuatu setiap kalian bersama. Atau kau jangan-jangan tetap bersikeras menolak permintaannya?”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John memasang ekspresi tidak percaya di wajahnya. Dia pun melihatnya mengangguk pelan.

“Sherlock…”

“Makan itu membosankan, John. Tidak tertarik.”

“Tapi tubuhmu memerlukannya.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya harus mendengar komentar yang sama dua kali hari itu.

“Kapan terakhir kau makan?”

John yang tak memperdulikan protesnya kembali bertanya. Sherlock terdiam sebelum bersuara.

“Dua hari yang lalu?”

Lestrade dan Mike saling pandang dimana John mendesah pelan. Seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sherlock yang seperti itu.

“Bukankah aku sudah meminta kalian berdua untuk memaksanya makan sedikit saja?”

John menoleh pada kedua temannya itu. “Sherlock cukup keras kepala.”

“Aku tahu itu.”

“Makanya aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa memaksanya, John.” Calon dokter itu memandang Mike yang menyatakannya dengan jelas. “Dia mau mendengarkanmu.”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang sudah menyuapkan satu suapan spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya.

“Aku baru menyadarinya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Soal apa?”

“Kenapa kau mendengarkanku, namun tidak dengan Greg, Mike atau Trevor?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengeryit. Mereka mendapati Sherlock menggembungkan pipinya seperti bocah.

“Kau akan memasukkan dengan paksa makanan ke dalam mulutku bukan? Seperti waktu itu?” John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Daripada aku menerima hal yang sama lagi, lebih baik aku makan dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Sherlock memandang John dengan ekspresi bocah yang tidak suka dipaksa.

“Kau juga menarik dan berani melakukan itu padaku, sementara mereka bertiga tidak.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Bagaimana dengan Mycroft?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya dan mereka sudah menduga bahwa Sherlock menolak untuk membicarakan perihal kakaknya sendiri.

“Nah kan,” John menoleh pada Mike yang bersuara. Lestrade melanjutkan untuknya.

“Sherlock juga membutuhkanmu dan _kami_ membutuhkanmu untuk bisa mengontrol dan mengasuhnya seperti itu.”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock kembali pada makan siangnya.

“Aku itu berharap menjadi temannya dan bukan pengasuhnya.”

“Kau memang temanku, John.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock memandangnya dengan mulut penuh sebelum menelannya untuk menyuarakan lagi pendapatnya.

“Tidak sekalipun aku berkata bahwa kita _bukan_ lagi teman.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. Sherlock menyukai senyuman yang ditunjukkan John kali itu. Senyuman yang disertai kelegaan dan kelembutan di dalamnya.

“Begitu. Trims, Sherlock.”

* * *

Setelah menjelaskan dan diberikan bantuan oleh Mike dan Lestrade, John menerima bantuan agar pintu kamarnya bisa diperbaiki walau mengambil waktu yang cukup lama. John hanya bisa mendesah pelan karena kebingungan harus tidur dimana untuk sementara waktu.

“John bisa tidur di kamarku.” John menoleh pada Mike yang menawarkan. John pun tersenyum.

“Trims, Mike.”

“Kapan-kapan kau bisa menginap di tempatku.” Lestrade menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

“Kalau kapan-kapan, yang ada pintu kamarku sudah kembali seperti semula, Greg.”

Lestrade terkekeh. “Yah, tidak harus saat ada masalah dengan kamarmu sih.”

John mendesah lagi melihat tingkah teman-temannya sebelum menoleh pada Sherlock. Mereka mendapatinya mengetik sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

“Well, kau sudah bisa kembali, Sher-“

“John.”

Sherlock melirik pada John yang mengerjap kini. “Mycroft bilang bahwa kau harus menetap di kamarku.”

Keheningan menyelimuti disaat Sherlock menyatakannya. Matanya masih menatap mata John dan tangannya masih memegangi ponselnya.

“Huh?”

“Dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua, kau akan lebih nyaman denganku.”

John yang mengeryit mendengar protes Mike di belakang mereka. “John masih seniormu, Sherlock. Apa-apaan sih, kakakmu itu?”

Lestrade tersenyum kecil. “Well, bila John tidak keberatan dan yah, Sherlock sendiri tidak, kenapa tidak?”

John menoleh. “Seperti kata Mike barusan, Sherlock masih juniorku, Greg. Ada Trevor juga, kalau aku mondar-mandir dari kamar Sherlock seperti kamarku sendiri, aku akan dianggap apa oleh murid-murid yang lain selain dia?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kenapa kau harus khawatir dengan Victor?”

John menoleh pada Sherlock sambil mendesah pelan. “Sherlock, dia temanmu dan teman satu angkatanmu. Apa yang akan murid-murid disini hingga guru-guru yang lain katakan kalau aku yang seniormu menetap sementara di kamarmu?”

“Victor takkan keberatan dan terlalu memikirkannya.”

“Aku yang _keberatan_ dan aku yang memikirkannya, Holmes.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat mendapati John mendesah panjang. Dia menyentuh kepalanya lagi untuk berpikir dan menahan sakit kepalanya.

“John-“

“Biar aku beri ide.”

Mereka menoleh pada Mike yang mengangkat satu jari. Sherlock menunggu dimana John dan Lestrade menaikkan alis.

“Bergantian saja kalau begitu?”

John mengerjap. “ _Bergantian_?”

“Yap. Sampai pintu kamar John benar-benar kembali seperti semula.”

Calon dokter itu mendesah pelan. “Aku yakin takkan selama itu perbaikannya.” Mike dan Lestrade bertukar pandang tidak memahaminya pula.

Sherlock pun bersuara. “Baiklah”

John menoleh pada adik kelasnya dan mengangguk. John berbalik pada kamarnya sendiri dan mulai melangkah ke lemari.

“Karena tidak begitu jauh, kurasa aku hanya akan membawa pakaian-“

“John.” Sherlock membuat kakak kelasnya itu kembali menatapnya. “Malam ini saja…” Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. “Di tempatku.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali disaat Mike hanya tersenyum lebar. Lestrade sendiri mendesah pelan mendapati dua senior junior yang terasa layaknya pasangan itu. John menelan ludah.

“Oke…bila kau bersikeras.” Dia mendapati Sherlock mengangguk dan terdapat kegugupan sekaligus keraguan di dalam suaranya. “Aku harus membawa tas kecil kalau begitu karena akan melelahkan bila aku harus naik tangga membawa pakaianku sendiri.” Sherlock mengangguk setuju.

“Nah, karena kau sudah ada yang mengurus, kami tinggal ya.”

John dan Sherlock menoleh pada Lestrade dan Mike yang melangkah keluar kamar.

“Trims, Mike, Greg.”

Keduanya melambaikan tangan saat Sherlock mengangguk dan John kembali pada kegiatannya mengepak beberapa barang.

“Biar kubawakan obat yang kau butuhkan.”

“Oh, trims.” Sherlock meraih kantong yang dibawanya tadi siang. “Sherlock.”

“Hmm?”

“Jelaskan juga pada teman-temanmu nanti, dan juga Trevor.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Aku tidak ingin, ada yang berpikiran buruk dan salah, apalagi tentangmu.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Aku berteman denganmu bukan untuk membuatmu harus dipandang buruk.”

John yang melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah menyatakan hal itu pun mendapati Sherlock sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan John menaikkan alis.

“Sherlock?”

“John. Aku tidak peduli soal pandangan orang terhadapku.” John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Oke…bagus kalau begitu.”

“Aku hanya peduli pada pandanganmu dan Victor terhadapku.” John mengerjap lagi. “Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir hingga memikirkannya.”

John merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat nama Trevor disebut oleh Sherlock selain dirinya. Walau begitu, John masih merasa lega bahwa Sherlock masih memikirkannya dan sempat berpikir bahwa dia temannya.

“Bagus…syukurlah, kalau begitu.”

Sherlock mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan John kembali mengepak barangnya. Sherlock hanya menunggu sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik John yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat se-dekat itu setelah mengenal Victor. John yang selesai mengepak barang dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya membuat Sherlock bersuara.

“Kau terlihat kurusan, John.”

“Hmm? Ah,” John menepuk perutnya. “Aku lebih banyak istirahat dibandingkan makan. Agak malas juga dan kantin cukup jauh dari kamar asrama dibandingkan dari ruang kelas. Aku hanya makan seperlunya.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata dan mengetahui bahwa John bohong. Ada kebohongan dalam pernyataannya yang seolah menyatakan John tidak ingin membuat Sherlock khawatir. Walaupun John yang lebih banyak beristirahat dan malas pergi mengambil makan di kantin memang kebenaran.

“Kamar untuk angkatanku…lebih dekat dengan kantin.”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan ragu-ragu dan memalingkan pandangan darinya. John pun tersenyum.

“Berita yang sangat bagus kalau begitu.”

Sherlock tidak mendesak saat John hanya menjawabnya segitu. Ada pernyataan yang John sembunyikan sekaligus perasaannya terhadap Sherlock dan Trevor. Sherlock tidak memahaminya dan ingin sekali memahaminya, namun sayang John menutupi itu semua dengan ekspresi yang dia pasang di wajahnya.

“Nah, saatnya kita ke kamarmu?”

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan John menyampirkan tas selendang di bahu kanannya. Sherlock berjalan dengan sebuah kantong di salah satu tangannya dan lorong sekolah terasa begitu sunyi dan senyap. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka tidak terasa tidak nyaman namun ada kegugupan dan keraguan untuk menyuarakan pendapat hingga mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dalam pikiran.

John membuka mulut namun yang terdengar bukanlah suaranya melainkan suara Trevor.

“Sherlock!”

“Hmm”

John berhenti dan melihat Sherlock melangkah menghampiri Trevor. Keduanya berbincang dalam dunia yang tidak bisa John masuki dan dia merasa merupakan orang luar. Pertama kalinya John merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap seseorang. Kekesalan, kesedihan, kekecewaan bercampur dalam dadanya. Sekaligus kecemburuan. John harus bertahan ketika kakinya mulai lemas merasakan perbedaan situasi itu terasa di sekitarnya.

“Aku berpikir untuk menginap di tempatmu untuk membahas soal ini.”

John menyipitkan matanya. _Jadi Trevor sudah sering menginap di tempat Sherlock dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun? Dia tidak pernah cerita dan kita memang tidak dekat. Teman dan bukan sahabat, huh?_

“Tidak masalah, hanya saja hari ini John hendak menginap.”

“Ah, seniormu?”

Sherlock yang mengangguk pun membiarkan Trevor melihatnya namun mereka hanya bisa membelalakan mata saat John melirik ke belakangnya dan mendapati Moriarty berdiri begitu dekat dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

“John!”

“Jangan bergerak dari sana, Sherlock.”

Baik Sherlock dan Trevor kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana melihat keduanya kini. Sherlock ingin sekali agar Trevor dan John bisa berteman, namun kini semua berubah setelah kehadiran Moriarty. Sherlock menyadari bahwa dia harus memilih antara John dan Trevor.

“Pintu kamarmu dirusak si jenius kesayangan kita? Sayang sekali.” John mengeryit saat mendapati desahan nafasnya terasa menggelitik lehernya. “Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di tempatku saja?”

“John!”

Moriarty mendapati John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Asal kau tak menyentuh mereka berdua?”

“Oh, mereka sudah tidak ada urusan denganku.” Moriarty mendongak dan mendapati ekspresi terkejut dan bingung di wajah Sherlock dan Trevor. “Karena _kau_ sendiri sudah tidak punya urusan dengan mereka.”

Sherlock menggertakkan giginya mendengar pernyataan itu dari Moriarty dan tidak dia bantah. Trevor menoleh pada teman satu angkatannya itu.

“Kenapa kau diam saja, Sherlock?” Dia menoleh pada Trevor dengan ekspresi bingung. “Dia hendak menetap di kamarmu sementara bukan? Jangan biarkan dia dibawa Moriarty begitu saja!”

“Victor…”

Moriarty menoleh pada John yang menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak, Trevor.” Keduanya menoleh mendapati John mengeryit. “Sherlock harus memilih salah satu di antara kita dan aku yakin Sherlock sendiri paham.”

Trevor menoleh pada Sherlock yang mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. Moriarty tersenyum lebar mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena _begitu_ lebih menarik, Trevor!” Teman Sherlock itu mendapatkan jawaban yang riang dan penuh antusias dari Moriarty. “Nah, siapa yang akan kau pilih?”

“Sherlock!” Trevor meraih lengan Sherlock yang menundukkan kepalanya.

John memandangi Sherlock yang harus kebingungan dan ragu. Dia sedikit lega bahwa Sherlock masih memikirkannya namun John tidak ingin melihat Sherlock bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Dia harus memilih Trevor dan melepaskannya. Setelah ini, John akan berjanji bahwa Sherlock akan tetap menjadi temannya walau keduanya harus berpisah. Baik oleh jarak maupun kematian.

“Bawa saja aku, Moriarty.”

Dia melirik saat John menggumam pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Sherlock dan Trevor yang sedang beradu itu tidak mendengarkan. Moriarty membelalakan mata saat John memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan sekaligus menyerah.

“Kalau kau memang punya urusan denganku, jangan bawa-bawa mereka lagi.”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pelan pundak John.

“Kau memang sangat menarik, Johnny boy.”

Sherlock dan Trevor mendongak mendapati John menundukkan kepala kini. Moriarty tersenyum dan ekspresinya menunjukkan dia mengejek dan meremehkan Sherlock.

“Kau membosankan, Holmes.”

Sherlock dan Trevor membelalakan mata saat Moriarty memukul pelan leher John dan membuatnya pingsan seketika. Moriarty tanpa ragu menahannya dari terjatuh dengan meraih lengan John dan membiarkan tas selendang John jatuh ke bawah.

“John!”

“Jangan mendekat.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat pisau yang pernah dilihatnya dalam mimpi kini terlihat dengan jelas dan menempel begitu dekat dengan leher John. Keduanya bisa mendapati John memejamkan mata dengan kedua alis hampir bertemu.

“Kau yang ragu pun membuat Johnny boy memutuskannya untukmu.”

Moriarty menggendong John kini. “Selamat bersenang-senang, pasangan baru.”

Sherlock mengepalkan kedua tangannya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri disaat dia memilih Trevor dibandingkan John yang sudah pasti merelakan dirinya untuk dilukai dan terluka demi Sherlock. Trevor yang memegang lengannya pun perlahan melepasnya.

“Aku yakin dia takkan menyakitiku, Sherlock.” Si jenius menoleh pada teman se-kelasnya. “Tapi tidak dengan kakak kelasmu.” Trevor menyipitkan matanya. “Dia berani melawan dan melindungi demi dirimu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Trevor menyatakannya begitu jelas di depannya. Kini hanya penyesalan yang Sherlock rasakan ketika dia telah salah mengambil langkah.

_“Sudah kubilang kau harus berhenti menyentuh John Watson, Moriarty.”_

Sherlock dan Trevor mendongak mendapati Moriarty yang membawa John pun dihadang oleh Mycroft, kakak lelakinya. Dengan gerakan santai dan anggun, Mycroft mengerjap menatap ketiganya disana.

“Kau tahu dia masih dalam masa penyembuhan maka itu kau mengambil kesempatan disaat dia lemah.”

“Well, kau memang benar.”

Moriarty tanpa ragu menjatuhkan John hingga tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dengan bedebum yang cukup keras.

“John!”

“Tapi seperti pemikiran kalian berdua, John Watson memang menarik.” Moriarty melirik pada Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Sayangnya adikmu tidak lagi menarik. Dia kalah menariknya dari Johnny boy maka itu aku senang sekali memilihnya sebagai mainan baruku.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Kau tidak mendapati Trevor menarik untukmu?”

“Tidak, kurasa.” Moriarty mengedikkan bahu menimbang-nimbang pemikiran itu. “Holmes tidak terlalu terbuka padanya dan tidak begitu bebas tentang apapun dengannya.”

Trevor melirik Sherlock yang tidak memandangnya dan hanya memandangi John yang masih terkulai lemas. John tidak terbangun ketika Moriarty menjatuhkannya se-keras itu.

“Berbeda dengan John, dia sangat terbuka padanya dan seolah bisa dengan mudah dan tanpa ragu menyerahkan hingga mempercayakan segala hal yang Holmes punya padanya.” Moriarty tersenyum kecil. “John sendiri menerima dan menghadapinya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mirip dengan kau yang kakaknya, namun agak sedikit berbeda.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan lagi. “Sudah kubilang sentimental akan mengganggu cara kerja pikiran dan tubuhmu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendengus menolak berkomentar dimana Trevor hanya kebingungan di sampingnya sembari menoleh bergantian kepada ketiganya.

“Selama adikku masih berhubungan dengannya dan _berteman_ dengannya, kau berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh John Watson.”

“Teman yang harus dipilih? Sherlock bisa untuk tidak memilih keduanya hingga memilih keduanya bukan?” Moriarty menyatakan sembari mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku belum memilihnya namun kau dan John sudah memilih untukku!”

Mycroft menaikkan alis saat Sherlock mengatakannya dengan lantang dan Moriarty tersenyum kecil.

“Begitu? _Sorry_ , _mate_.” Sherlock mendengus mendengar komentar si jenius yang lainnya yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Tak lama berlalu, suara erangan John yang terbaring di samping Moriarty pun terdengar.

“Ugh…”

“John!”

Tanpa ragu Sherlock menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri dan melihat keadaan John hingga pisau tajam yang pernah dipakai Moriarty untuk mengancamnya dan merebut John dalam mimpi Sherlock pun kini berada tidak jauh dari Sherlock. Si jenius menelan ludah karena bila salah sedikit saja, kini lehernya yang harus bersentuhan dengan benda tajam itu.

“Sekali lagi kau melepaskan Watson dengan keinginanmu sendiri,” John membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. “Jangan harap kau bisa _merebutnya_ dariku.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum memejamkan mata. Dia menunduk dan mendapati John sudah sadar dan memandanginya dengan khawatir. Hal itu membuat Sherlock yakin dan keinginan untuk tidak lagi berada jauh dari John yang terkulai lemas pun membuncah dalam dirinya.

_“Jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dariku.”_

Mycroft membelalakan mata dan Moriarty tersenyum lebar. Pisaunya dia tarik dan Moriarty berbalik dengan kedua tangan memasuki saku celananya.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Johnny boy.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan lagi dan mendapati adiknya kini sibuk membantu John untuk bangkit berdiri. John yang terduduk di lantai pun menyentuh kepalanya. Sherlock menyentuhnya tanpa ragu dan mendapatinya mulai berubah warna.

“Sentuhan keras saat dijatuhkan tadi membuatnya memar.”

John memejamkan matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

“Well, bukan berita yang sangat bagus.”

Sherlock mengangguk membenarkan. “John, kau tetap menetap di tempatku-“

“Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, _John_ _Watson_.”

Suara Mycroft membuat mereka menoleh padanya yang berdiri dengan tongkat kesayangannya. Senyumannya terlukiskan di wajahnya disaat menatap John yang masih terduduk di lantai.

“Sepertinya…memang benar begitu.”

Mycroft mengulurkan tangan pada John yang dengan ragu-ragu dia raih untuk membantunya berdiri. Kini baik John dan Sherlock telah kembali berdiri. John menepuk sebagian tubuhnya yang kotor karena terkena lantai lorong kelas.

“Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mendengar alasanku tidak mengunjungimu lebih dulu dan lebih dulu mengunjungi yang _lain_ selain dirimu?”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Karena-“

“Ayolah, Mycroft.”

Keduanya menoleh saat Sherlock menggerutu dan memutar bola matanya. “Aku yakin ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu dan John harus beristirahat setelah perlakuan Moriarty.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Aku baik-baik saja, Sherlock. Walau yah, agak sakit disana sini.”

Mycroft menahan tawa kecil. Apalagi ketika adiknya begitu posesif terhadap John yang baru saja mengalami perlakuan tidak enak dari Moriarty.

“Kalau begitu kita bahas lain kali saja, John.” John mengangguk menyetujuinya. “Jaga adikku.” Mycroft hanya mendapati John mengangguk pelan lagi dengan ragu-ragu sebelum berbalik mengikuti Sherlock yang memintanya untuk segera bergerak.

“Kau bisa berkunjung saja karena kali ini ada John di kamarku.”

“Ah, baiklah.” Trevor melirik pada John yang berusaha berdiri tegap. “Tidak masalah, Watson?”

“Yeah, lakukan saja sesuka kalian. Aku hanya menumpang sementara.”

John tertawa kecil dimana Sherlock memutar bola matanya. Trevor sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menganggap pernyataan John itu hanyalah candaan.

“Ngomong-ngomong Sherlock jago main biola lho!”

“Benarkah?” John berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik layaknya seorang senior.

“Sherlock, sebaiknya kau perdengarkan sekali permainanmu padanya.”

John mendapati Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tidak masalah, dan bila John menginginkannya.”

“Itu terserahmu, Sherlock.” John mendapati juniornya dan Trevor memandang ke arahnya bersamaan. “Walau aku sudah pernah mendengar potongannya dari Mike karena dia memaksa memberiku satu untuk kudengarkan saat di skors.”

Trevor mendongak untuk menatap Sherlock yang tak memandangnya. Sherlock menaikkan alis dan John tahu dia terkejut.

“Jadi dia _memintanya_ untukmu?”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Dia bilang akan membawakan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan menarik perhatianku, dan dia membawakanku potongan melodi yang kau mainkan.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau menyukainya?”

John tersenyum lebar dan dada Sherlock berdegup melihatnya. Bukannya senyuman lembut dan senyuman penuh kesedihan, melainkan senyuman polos yang menyatakan bahwa hal itu terbentuk karena sesuatu yang murni luar biasa dan menarik di mata John.

“Indah sekali!”

Trevor tersenyum mendengarnya dan Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya dari John. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menggumam pelan.

“Bagus.”

* * *

Sherlock yang kini membiarkan John menetap satu malam di kamarnya menjadikan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan dan mengamati gerak-geriknya. Selain cukup menyukai teh dan kopi, John juga suka menulis. Layaknya sebuah catatan keseharian hingga sebuah cerita. Sherlock tidak berniat untuk mengintip isi dari catatan dan tulisan milik seniornya itu, namun dilihat dari bekas buku catatan yang penuh coretan, gesekan hingga bekas lipatan, Sherlock menyadari bahwa banyak pengulangan dan juga kesalahan yang dibuatnya sehingga John belum menulis lagi beberapa hari ini.

John juga menyimpan beberapa buku kedokteran yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Namun yang direkomendasikan oleh Sherlock belum sempat dia pinjam walau dia sudah mengetahuinya. Dalam kamar pun, John berpakaian rapih dan bersih. Sherlock tidak tahu bagaimana penampilannya setelah mandi, namun bisa dilihat dia tidak akan bertelanjang dada dan paling tidak akan memakai setidaknya handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. John juga menyukai jenis tas selendang dan tas punggung yang cukup besar. Di balik kepolosan dan ketulusannya, John cukup peduli akan kebutuhannya dan penampilannya di mata orang lain melihat dari cara penulisan dan tulisan yang dia pilih untuk bukunya.

Ada beberapa obat-obatan lainnya selain obat yang Sherlock bawakan ketika dirinya sakit dan masih dalam masa penyembuhan dari serangan murid yang diperintah oleh Moriarty untuk menyerang dan melukai teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Setelah makan malam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam, John yang masih membaca pun mendapati Sherlock masih duduk termenung dengan kedua kaki terlipat ke dadanya dan kedua tangan bertemu satu sama lain bertengger di bawah dagunya. Matanya yang tajam dan mengilat itu menatap lurus padanya.

“Seperti dugaanku, kau memang jarang tidur ya.”

John yang tersenyum dan menyatakannya membuat Sherlock menaikkan alis.

“Maaf?”

John beralih dari buku yang dibacanya kini pada Sherlock seluruhnya. “Selain jarang makan, kau jarang tidur. Tidak aneh kau begitu langsing dan kurus seperti itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Masalah?”

“Tidak, tapi tidak baik untukmu yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Sherlock.” John mendapati Sherlock memutar bola matanya.

“Masalah bagimu ternyata.”

“Aku temanmu, Sherlock.”

John membuat Sherlock yang menggerutu berhenti untuk menatapnya. Apalagi setelah mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

“Aku khawatir perihalmu, apalagi kondisimu yang jarang makan dan jarang tidur, sekaligus pernah menjadi bahan serangan dari rekan-rekan sekelasmu dulu. Apa aku salah?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata, mencoba membaca sesuatu dan tujuan dari ucapan John saat menyatakannya. Sayang sekali, berbeda dengan Trevor yang terkadang menyembunyikan sesuatu, John benar-benar tulus dan polos. Dia menyatakannya dengan kebenaran dan kekhawatiran yang sungguh-sungguh diajukan untuknya. Sherlock mengerjap.

“Tidak, kau tidak salah.” John mengangguk. “Aku, berterima kasih untuk itu.”

“Nah, maukah kau tidur sebentar saja untukku?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi. “Tidur itu membosankan, John.”

“ _Sherlock_.”

John mendapati Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah. Dia bergerak untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya kini sementara John menggunakan meja belajarnya untuk membaca.

“Setelah…kita membahas sesuatu?”

John menaikkan alis. “Boleh saja.” Wajah Sherlock berubah ceria. “Apakah itu?”

Sherlock meraih sesuatu di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya dan menunjukkannya pada John. Kakak kelasnya itu langsung membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Beberapa eksperimen dan sampel yang belum lama ini kukumpulkan.”

John mendesah panjang saat Sherlock berbinar-binar di hadapannya. “Aku sudah menduganya tapi aku tidak percaya akan melakukannya pada malam hari.”

Sherlock mengangguk-angguk dan mulai duduk di bawah. Dia menepuk-nepuk bagian depannya memberi tanda bahwa John harus duduk dengannya di bawah pula.

John bangkit berdiri. “Kupikir kita akan membahas sesuatu yang biasa kau bahas dengan Trevor, ternyata bukan.”

Sherlock mengikuti gerakan John yang duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi polos. Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

“Kenapa?”

“ _Kenapa_? Karena kukira kau menceritakan soal eksperimen dan sampel ini dengannya juga. Dia menarik bukan?” John mengeryit sembari menyatakannya dengan lugas.

Sherlock hanya mengerjap. “Aku hanya melakukan eksperimen dan mencari sample denganmu, John.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Huh?”

“Selain dengan Mycroft, aku hanya melakukannya denganmu. Aku pernah mengajak Victor, namun dia menolak. Dia lebih suka bermain bajak laut dibandingkan mencari sampel dan bereksperimen. Dia tidak paham dan tidak mau memahaminya, maka itu dia tidak kuajak.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Kupikir dia kembaranku maka itu kau akan melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan denganmu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Penampilannya saja kembar denganmu dan bukan sifatmu!” John mundur saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada agak tinggi.

“Bukankah John Watson hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini?”

John mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata sebelum berkomentar.

“Kau benar. Kau masih ingat ternyata.”

“Jangan meremehkanku, Watson.”

John kini membiarkan Sherlock mulai menyebarkan sampel-sampelnya tanpa memandang dirinya. Ekspresi tidak tertarik dan malasnya kembali terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“dan Mycroft tidak disini, dia juga akan menolak untuk kuajak melakukan hal seperti ini.” John menatap Sherlock yang perlahan memasang ekspresi sedih.

“Mycroft sudah lebih dewasa darimu sih.” Sherlock tidak berkomentar saat John terdengar bersimpati. “Tapi aku yakin dia dulu senang menemanimu melakukan ini bersama?”

“Yap.” Sherlock mengangguk dan John mendapati sedikit kebahagiaan di wajahnya kini. “Sangat menyenangkan karena Mycroft luar biasa.”

John tersenyum lembut kini. “Tidak aneh kau menghormatinya ya, Sherlock.”

“Apa katamu?” Sherlock mendongak terkejut saat John menyatakannya.

“Well, walau kalian terdengar sering bertengkar, dan kau tidak suka bagaimana Mycroft ikut campur dan berusaha mencurahkan kasih sayangnya padamu, kalian tetap peduli dan menyayangi satu sama lain.”

Sherlock mendapati John memejamkan mata saat mengatakannya. Ada kehangatan sekaligus rasa iri dalam nada bicara dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan John kali itu.

“Bagaimana kau bisa…”

John menatap Sherlock yang terkejut kini. “Kita memang tidak se-dekat yang orang-orang pikirkan, mungkin kau pikirkan, dan kau kini memiliki Trevor sebagai teman baikmu yang lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan diriku.” John tersenyum lagi.

“Tapi aku tahu, Sherlock.”

Ada kehangatan dari pernyataan John yang menyelimuti dada Sherlock. “Aku tahu.”

_Bila semua orang tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, akan kuberitahu mereka hal itu. Bila semua orang melawanmu dan tidak ada yang mendukungmu sama sekali, aku-lah yang akan ada di sampingmu dan mendukungmu untuk melawan mereka semua bersama. Karena aku menyayangimu dan kau adalah teman baikku._

Sherlock mengeryit saat John kembali memejamkan mata. Dia berdeham dan menepuk lantai di bawah mereka yang mereka duduki kini.

“Nah, jenius, bagaimana kau menjelaskan padaku semua sampel ini?” John meraih salah satu sampel yang menarik perhatiannya. “Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau masih melakukan eksperimen? Bagaimana hasilnya dengan yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum lebar.

“Kau akan terkejut mendengarnya.”

John mendapati Sherlock meraih buku catatan kecilnya dan mulai membukanya. Sherlock berdeham layaknya siap berpidato dan itu membuat John tersenyum pula.

“Coba saja.”

John terbangun lebih dulu setelah mendapati Sherlock terlelap dengan posisi kedua tangan menopang kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur. Sebuah selimut tersampir di sekitar kedua kakinya dan membuat John tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dia menutupi seluruh tubuh juniornya dan mendapatinya mengeryit sebelum kembali tertidur. John bangkit berdiri dan mengerang pelan. Dia kembali duduk di kursi meja belajar Sherlock untuk menuliskan catatan dan kesehariannya di kamar tidur Sherlock.

Tidak hanya membicarakan perihal bagaimana Sherlock yang cukup protektif terhadapnya karena dia masih dalam masa penyembuhan, dia pun membahas perihal Sherlock yang ragu dan harus memilih antara dirinya dan Trevor. John agak kecewa dan sedih kala Sherlock masih meragukannya namun ada sedikit kelegeaan bahwa Sherlock masih memikirkannya hingga ragu bahwa ada keinginannya untuk memilih John dibandingkan Trevor. Dia terkejut akan kehadiran Moriarty disana dan kembali untuk merebutnya dari Sherlock. Tidak, mungkin karena mengetahui bahwa Sherlock lebih memilih dengan Trevor dan lebih banyak bersamanya dibandingkan dengan John, membuatnya mengambil kesempatan itu dan mencoba merebut John dari Sherlock. Mungkin hingga membunuhnya karena dia sempat mengarahkan pisau kecil tajam ke lehernya.

“Aku jadi teringat alasan mengapa Sherlock tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku tadi siang.” John menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang pulpen. “Padahal aku tidak menghubungi hingga berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama.”

John melanjutkannya dengan menuliskan keanehan dan pemikirannya akan hal itu. Tidak terasa jam pun menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan itu adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah. Dia bersyukur sakit kepalanya tidak kembali, namun akan meminum obatnya lagi untuk yang terakhir kali setelah sarapan. John yang bangkit dari kursinya untuk bersiap-siap mandi dan sekolah pun meraih pakaiannya dalam tas selendang yang dibawanya. Dia menoleh mendapati Sherlock sudah bangun sambil mengusap matanya. Sherlock menggemaskan sekali saat kondisinya baru bangun tidur itu.

“Pagi, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Pagi, John. Kau sudah bangun.”

John mengangguk dan menunjuk kamar mandi Sherlock. “Aku akan mandi lebih dulu. Boleh kupinjam kamar mandimu?”

Sherlock bangkit dan mengangguk. “Pakai saja sesukamu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Jangan bilang kau juga jarang mandi, Sherlock.”

“Aku mandi dan aku bersih, John!”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menggerutu pelan. Dia meraih selimutnya sendiri dan masih mengusap matanya. John pun tersenyum.

“Bagus. Bereskan semua itu sebelum kita siap-siap ke kelas dan sarapan pagi.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kenapa aku harus mendatangi kelas yang tidak penting?”

“Memangnya apa kelasmu hari ini?” John terkekeh.

“Bahasa.”

John menaikkan alis mendengarnya. “Bukankah itu kelas yang biasa kau datangi dengan Trevor?”

Sherlock melirik. “Kenapa kau bisa tahu?”

“Saat aku ke perpustakaan, tak sengaja aku melihatmu bersama Trevor membicarakan perihal bahasa. Bukankah itu alasan kau jarang masuk kelas gabungan lagi untuk bereksperimen?”

John tersenyum kecil dan mendapati Sherlock memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. John iri bahwa Trevor bisa membuat Sherlock yang tenang dan santai itu merona layaknya gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

“Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk tidak lagi-“

“Sherlock.”

Keduanya bertukar pandang kini. “Tidak masalah dan kau tidak perlu khawatir soal diriku. Aku bersyukur kau memiliki teman dan mungkin, orang yang kau sukai.” John mengedikkan bahu dan Sherlock mendengus.

“Diamlah, John.”

John tersenyum ketika dia berhasil membuat Sherlock Holmes tersipu malu hingga kesal. Sherlock mengusap rambut keritingnya ketika John hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

“Wah, bersih juga-“

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?”

Keheningan menyelimuti saat Sherlock bertanya. John tahu itu hanya sekedar rasa penasaran si jenius yang tidak ahli dalam perihal sentiment, emosi hingga perasaan manusia. Namun mendengarnya bertanya begitu pada John, itu memiliki arti lain pula. John harus menutupinya dari Sherlock dan dia tahu bahwa Sherlock bertanya soal itu karena Sherlock menyukai Trevor. Dia ingin memastikan hal itu.

John tersenyum. “Punya kok, tentu saja.” Sherlock menaikkan alis dan John kembali melangkah.

“Walau bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata dan pintu kamar mandinya tertutup. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi John saat menyatakannya setelah tersenyum lembut padanya. Sherlock pun menyadari, bahwa John berusaha menutupi dan menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin agar Sherlock tak bisa mengetahui siapa orangnya.

“Wah! Mahal semua disini, mereknya.” John terdengar takjub di kamar mandinya dan membuat Sherlock memutar bola matanya.

“Semuanya pemberian Mycroft dan karena gratis kupakai saja.”

Sherlock mendengar kekehan pelan di dalam. “Well, kau sungguh beruntung punya kakak seperti Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes.” Suara John pun teredam oleh suara air yang mulai mengalir deras.

 _Kau menyukai Trevor dan bukan diriku. Mana mungkin aku menyatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu bukan? Aku tidak bisa merebut kebahagiaanmu dan juga kelemahanmu saat ini, Sherlock_.

John memejamkan matanya.

 _Aku harus melindunginya_.

Tidak lama berlalu, Mike dan Lestrade datang menjemput John. Keduanya membicarakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat John merona ketika Sherlock hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

“Sherlock!”

Mereka menoleh pada Trevor yang melambai pada Sherlock dengan bahagia pagi itu. Sherlock sendiri hanya mengangguk setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

“Trims tumpangannya, Sherlock.”

John tersenyum pada Sherlock yang melirik padanya sebelum mengangguk.

“Nah, hari ini-“

“John! Menginaplah hari ini di tempatku, ada buku menarik yang pasti kau sukai lho!”

Mike yang bersuara dengan antusias membuat John spontan mundur.

“Eh…jangan bilang soal kencan buta lagi?”

Mike membelalakan matanya takjub. “John! Kau sungguh luar biasa! Apa ini karena efek dari bergaul dengan si jenius Sherlock Holmes?”

“Anggap saja begitu karena aku cukup lama menjadi _asisten_ Holmes.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat mendengarnya. “Tunggu! Kenapa kau menyatakan seolah selama ini sebelum aku mengenal Sherlock aku segitu bodohnya?!”

“Tidak, tidak, bukan maksudku begitu.”

“John, bagaimana kalau di tempatku?” Keduanya menoleh pada Lestrade kini. “Aku penasaran dengan pengalamanmu bersama Sherlock yang bereksperimen dengan sampel-sampel yang dibawanya.”

John memasang ekspresi tidak suka. “Kenapa kau harus tertarik soal itu? Aku saja bukan berarti setiap hari mau menemaninya mencari sampel yang luar biasa beragam itu.”

“Siapa tahu ada informasi menarik yang berhubungan dengan kasus-kasus yang sedang ayahku tangani.”

Lestrade menyatakannya dengan senyuman lebar bangga.

“Hmm, ayahmu sudah mengizinkanmu ikut penyelidikan?”

“Hanya mencari data-datanya bersama-sama.”

“John, kau yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku mencarinya.”

“Aku tahu dan itu karena kau menyebalkan saat itu!” John mendesah pelan. “Aku akan tanyakan dulu perihal perbaikannya sebelum aku memutuskan dimana aku akan menetap hari ini!”

Mike dan Lestrade mengangguk. “Aku dengar dari Mycroft, dua hari lagi selesai.”

“Jadi pas! Satu malam di tempatku, dan satu malam di Lestrade.”

John mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan lagi. “Oke, oke, _mates_. Kuterima tawaran bahagia kalian ini.”

Mike dan Lestrade yang bertukar pandang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. John tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti keduanya untuk pergi ke kelas bersama.

“Sampai nanti ya, Sherlock, Trevor-“

“John.”

Kakak kelasnya itu berhenti saat Sherlock tidak menatapnya namun jemarinya menarik lengan baju seragam John. Ekspresinya terlihat memelas dan memohon akan sesuatu.

“Ya, Sherlock?”

John berusaha tidak gugup dan dadanya tidak berdegup akan perlakuan kecil dari Sherlock. Sentuhannya yang kini menghangatkan dirinya hanya lewat jemari panjang dan putihnya yang menarik lengan bajunya.

“Menetaplah lagi di tempatku…”

Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap John kini.

“Kapan-kapan…”

John membelalakan mata mendengar penawaran dari Sherlock yang dengan disertai nada pelan sekaligus berisi kegugupan. Trevor yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya. Mike dan Lestrade sendiri, memasang ekspresi yang sama untuk keduanya. John tersenyum kecil.

“Oke, bila kau memaksa, Sherlock.”

John mendapati Sherlock mengeryit sebelum melepaskan lengan bajunya. Sherlock pun berbalik.

“Ayo pergi, Victor.”

Trevor mengangguk layaknya bocah dan kini berjalan di samping Sherlock.

John mendesah pelan setelah mendapati Sherlock melakukannya demi menutup rasa malu dan canggungnya itu.

“John!”

Dia berbalik dan mengikuti kedua temannya yang memanggil dan sudah menunggunya.

“Aku kesana.”


	3. Chapter Tiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson berpikir bahwa Sherlock Holmes, teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!~

_John_ _Watson_ berpikir bahwa _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , teman baik dan teman satu-satunya baginya di sebuah sekolah menyukainya. Baik dalam artian sebagai seorang teman hingga dengan sebuah perasaan romantis. Dirinya mengira setiap tanda dan kepedulian juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki berparas tinggi, putih bersih, langsing, hingga memiliki otak cemerlang dan kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang itu, terarah padanya. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya dari pemikiran dan dugaannya. John pun bertahan untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya setiap kali kenyataan itu menamparnya.

Layaknya suatu hari yang membuatnya harus memutuskan hal penting antara dirinya sendiri, Trevor, dan juga Moriarty.

Suasana musim dingin yang mendekati hari istimewa dan indah bagi beberapa pasangan dan orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pun menyelimuti sekolah yang dimasuki oleh John dan teman-temannya. Tidak aneh, di setiap lorong terdapat beberapa murid perempuan dan laki-laki berbincang lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Walau tidak sedikit pula murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki berbincang dengan sesama _agak_ mereka lebih intim.

“Aku jadi teringat akan pembicaraan Mike dan Greg soal perempuan yang mereka sukai.” John tersenyum kecil. “Aku sendiri sedang tidak begitu dekat dengan murid perempuan selain Jessica.” John mengeryit. “Dia juga tidak menyukaiku dalam artian romantis.”

John berbelok dan kembali menemukan pemandangan yang sama. John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali berpikir.

“Aku lebih sering dekat dengan Sherlock dibandingkan siapapun baru-baru ini.” John menyentuh dagunya. “Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya dalam artian romantis juga selain dari artian sebagai teman?”

John menyipitkan mata. _Sherlock juga sepertinya lebih menyukai Trevor dibandingkan diriku. Aku tidak seharusnya memikirkannya dan juga berharap bahwa Sherlock akan menyukaiku._ John mendesah pelan. _Walau dia memang bilang dia membutuhkanku. Mungkin saja hanya sebagai pengasuh sebelum kelulusan._

John berhenti saat memikirkannya. “Kelulusan…” John mengeryit. _Aku akan pergi jauh dan takkan lagi bertemu dengan Sherlock. Apalagi bila dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan Trevor._ John mendesah panjang.

“John?”

“Huh!?” John mengerjap terkejut mendengar suara tak asing memanggilnya. Sherlock sudah berada di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan bingung. “Oh, Sherlock,”

“Kau memikirkan sesuatu sampai bengong dan mendesah panjang begitu di lorong.” Sherlock mendeduksi dengan benar lagi. “Kau memikirkan soal perempuan yang disukai Mike dan Lestrade dan juga hari Valentine?”

Sherlock pun mendengus saat John tak bersuara. “Bodoh sekali.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Memang sih.” Sherlock mendapati John tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Lalu, ada apa kau sampai muncul di hadapanku?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum memiringkan kepalanya. “Masalah bila aku menemuimu hanya ingin bertemu dan berbincang denganmu?”

John mengerjap kini. “Wow.”

“Apa?”

“Sherlock Holmes berinisiatif lebih dulu.”

John mendapatinya mengeryit. “Kau pikir aku sedang menggodamu?”

“Well, walau kurasa kau akan melakukannya pada Trevor.”

John menahan denyut nyeri saat Sherlock membelalak terkejut bahwa ucapannya benar sembari melangkah lebih dulu. John kini benar-benar yakin bahwa dia tidak punya harapan untuk menjadi pasangan Sherlock walaupun dia tidak menyukainya dalam artian romantis. Karena dalam artian itu pun, Sherlock tidak memandangnya lebih dari sebatas teman.

“Kau sangat jago dalam hal itu, John.”

“Tentu saja.” Sherlock mendapati John menyipitkan mata. Ada kesedihan di wajahnya dan dada Sherlock berdenyut nyeri. “Aku _harus_ berusaha melupakannya dan merencanakan kepergian yang sangat jauh.”

“Kau hendak pindah sekolah?”

John tertawa kecil. “Tidak, tidak. Maksudku setelah lulus.” John tersenyum lagi dan Sherlock tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Bisa kau bilang, aku berusaha _move_ _on_?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kau _terlalu_ merendahkan dirimu, John Watson.”

John mengedikkan bahu menolak berkomentar. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan kini tanpa arah dan tujuan.

“Lalu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya menghampiriku?” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang sudah menatapnya. “Ayolah, kau tak perlu memikirkan perasaanku ataupun diriku, bersikaplah seperti dirimu yang biasa saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan dia berhenti melangkah. “John, kau bersikap aneh.”

“Benarkah?”

Sherlock menyentuh dadanya sendiri. “Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan dan seolah tak bisa disembuhkan oleh apapun dan siapapun.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Well, kau benar.” Sherlock mendapati John berbalik.

“Mungkin kematian yang bisa menyembuhkannya.”

“John, itu tidak lucu.” Sherlock mengikuti John yang mulai melangkah lebih dulu. “Aku ingin membantu, izinkan aku membantumu.”

John membelalak lebar disaat Sherlock mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

“Wow.”

“Hentikan itu.”

“Habis, Sherlock Holmes yang tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang, sekaligus menawarkan bantuan sebelum orang lain meminta bantuanmu, kini _orangnya_ sendiri yang lebih dulu melakukan itu.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Aku melakukannya padamu, John. _Hanya_ padamu.”

“Kenapa?”

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Keramaian di lorong pun seolah tidak bisa memasuki dunia yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dunia yang hanya dimiliki Sherlock dan John.

“ _Kenapa_?” John mengangguk. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

“Aku tahu kau melakukannya untuk diriku yang merupakan temanmu. Tapi kenapa kau repot-repot melakukannya untukku?” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku memang akan melakukan banyak hal untukmu karena aku pikir dan aku merasa aku bisa melakukannya dan ingin melakukannya untukmu, sebagai teman baikmu. Tapi bila kau menolak bantuanku aku takkan memaksa.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan menunggu John melanjutkan. “Tapi kau yang seorang Sherlock Holmes, yang kebanyakan sempurna dan luar biasa dalam segala bidang selain sentiment, dan bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian, dan baru akan membantu orang lain bila mereka _membutuhkanmu_ , menawarkan _bantuan_ pada orang lain, lebih tepatnya aku yang cukup dekat denganmu sebagai teman, dari _kemauanmu_ sendiri?”

John tersenyum dan Sherlock tidak memahami senyuman juga pertanyaan itu. “Aku akan meminta bantuan dan pertolonganmu bila aku memang membutuhkannya.”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. “Jadi kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikannya?” John mengangguk mantap. “dan kau bertanya kenapa aku menawarkan lebih dulu untuk membantumu dalam menyelesaikannya?” John mengangguk lagi.

“Seperti dirimu, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan, Sherlock.” Juniornya itu membelalakan mata. “Aku akan minta bantuan bila aku memang sangat membutuhkannya, namun aku akan menyelesaikannya sendirian bila aku bisa dan aku mampu. Aku memang berterima kasih kau menawarkan bantuan, tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku menolak.” Sherlock mengangguk saat John menyatakannya. “Maka itu, kenapa kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku?”

John mendapati Sherlock terdiam dan memikirkannya. Ada keterkejutan di wajahnya setelah mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan John padanya. Sherlock memalingkan tatapannya.

“Aku…”

“Well, maaf.” Sherlock mendongak terkejut. “Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksamu dan menekanmu ya, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Tidak, aku-“

“Sudahlah, lupakan.”

John melangkah lebih dulu sebelum melirik dari bahunya. “Mungkin aku memang sedang tertekan dan merasa sakit hati karena orang yang kusukai tidak menyukaiku balik, jadi aku melampiaskannya padamu.”

Sherlock kini menyusul dan berjalan di sampingnya. “Kenapa kau menyimpulkan dia tidak menyukaimu juga?”

“Karena dia menyukai orang lain.” Sherlock membelalakan mata. Lagi-lagi ekspresi sedih dan kecewa di wajah John terlukis jelas sekaligus denyut nyeri di dadanya. “Sudah lama pula, dan aku bukan orang yang ingin merebut kebahagiaan orang yang kusukai hanya demi keegoisanku sendiri.”

Sherlock mendapati John mendongak menatapnya kini. Sherlock sangat tidak menyukai apa yang John nyatakan barusan dan juga ekspresi yang ditunjukkan padanya itu.

“Karena aku sangat menyayanginya, Sherlock.” John memejamkan mata. “Aku tak ingin kehilangannya meskipun aku harus bertahan hanya dengan _status_ teman.”

Sherlock berhenti dan mendapati John juga berhenti. Dia berbalik dan mendapati John tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda dibandingkan yang sebelumnya dan ekspresinya pun berubah total.

“Nah, apa alasan utamamu menghampiriku lebih dulu?”

Mycroft menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menghampirinya ketika dia dan Lestrade sedang berbincang. Masalah perihal Moriarty dan John pun berjalan baik dan John terbebas dari banyaknya hal buruk juga berita tidak baik perihalnya. Hampir semua tahu bahwa John sebenarnya murid yang baik dan penuh semangat dalam pelajaran, termasuk bisa menghadapi Sherlock Holmes yang agak sulit dihadapi dan diajak berbincang walau hanya untuk hal-hal kecil.

“Ada apa, Sherlock?” Lestrade bertanya disaat Mycroft tak bersuara. Matanya menyipit memandangi Sherlock yang menundukkan kepalanya.

“Ini soal Watson?” Lestrade menoleh saat Mycroft bersuara. Sherlock masih menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menatap sang kakak yang cukup dihormatinya.

“John menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia berusaha menutupinya dan dia terlihat sangat sedih.”

Lestrade mendapati Mycroft memandangnya kini. Tak lama Lestrade mengedikkan bahunya menolak berbicara. Mycroft menyadari maksudnya itu dibandingkan adiknya tersayang.

“Kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu kenapa kau harus penasaran, adikku?”

Sherlock mendongak. “Apa?”

“Tidak sedikit orang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang hingga menyimpan rahasia besar.” Mycroft memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. “Lalu kenapa kau harus penasaran pada apa yang disembunyikan Watson padamu?”

“Dia terlihat sedih dan menderita, Mycroft!” Kakaknya dan Lestrade hanya bisa membelalak terkejut. “Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu dan aku tidak ingin John seperti itu lagi.” Mycroft mendapati Sherlock mengepalkan tangannya. “Aku ingin kembali melihat John seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya.”

Mycroft melirik Lestrade yang tersenyum kecil penuh arti padanya. Dia mendesah pelan.

“Bagaimana bila kau menyimpulkan bahwa alasan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu itu adalah karena hal itu berkaitan _denganmu_?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Berkaitan denganku?” Mycroft mengangguk. “Soal apa?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu kini. “Itulah hal yang harus kau ketahui dan kau dapatkan sendiri bila kau tidak ingin Watson bersedih lagi dan bersikap seperti bukan dirinya.” Sherlock mendongak. “Lebih banyak mengamati dan mengobservasi dibandingkan merasa ragu dan khawatir, adikku tersayang.” Mycroft tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Sherlock yang masih memandangnya.

“Kau akan menemukan jawabannya bila kau lebih sering bersamanya hingga mengamatinya lebih baik.”

Sherlock mengerjap. Mycroft kini mendapati ekspresi adiknya kembali seperti semula. Lestrade tersenyum padanya.

“Kalian ini benar-benar, harus diberi dukungan penuh.” Mycroft tersenyum jahil ketika Sherlock melirik padanya.

“Lebih tepatnya pada adikku ini karena dia tidak mau bertindak saat John berharap kau bertindak.” Sherlock menatap kakaknya lagi. “John takkan bisa bertindak bila kau tidak memberinya kesempatan.”

“Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Sherlock.” Pernyataan Lestrade mengingatkan Sherlock pada ucapan Trevor. “Apalagi perihal John.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memejamkan mata. Dia menepis tangan Mycroft yang tadi menyentuh kepalanya. Sherlock mendengus pelan.

“Bodoh sekali aku harus mendengarkan kalian berdua.”

Mycroft tersenyum lebar dimana Lestrade mendesah pelan.

“Itu baru adikku.”

“Sherlock bila tidak begini bukan Sherlock ya.”

Pernyataan keduanya pun membuat Sherlock tersenyum lebar. Dia berbalik dan ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Mike yang mengajak John untuk membuat coklat valentine pun membuat senior Sherlock itu merona.

“Ha?! Kenapa aku harus membuat coklat untuk Sherlock bila aku jadi bagian yang sebenarnya harus menerimanya?”

“Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukai Sherlock dalam artian romantis seperti Sherlock pada Trevor, tapi bukan berarti kau menyerah begitu saja.”

“Apa katamu? Jadi siapa saja yang tahu aku menyukai Sherlock selain orangnya sendiri?” John masih merasa kesal dibalik wajahnya yang merona. “Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?”

Mike mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. John pun tersadar akan ucapan Mike padanya sebelum mengeryit.

“Bila kau sudah tahu kalau aku gak punya kesempatan, kenapa kau mengajakku sih?” John mendesah dan Mike melirik. John mengeryit sedih. “Sudah pasti aku akan ditolak walau memberinya coklat atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan valentine.”

“Tapi John-“

“Sudahlah, Mike.” John berbalik dan Mike pun berhenti. “Aku sudah memutuskan akan pergi jauh setelah lulus. Kalian gak perlu khawatir soal diriku atau perasaanku.”

Mike mengeryit mendengarnya dan John mulai melangkah. “Tunggu, pergi kemana maksudmu?”

John melirik dan tersenyum. Mike membelalakan mata dan menyadari artinya. John pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

“John! Kumohon hentikan!”

Suara pintu tertutup pun menjadi tanda untuk Mike diam membisu.

Mike mengeryit sedih. “Aku paham rasanya patah hati tapi tidak sampai seperti itu, John.” Mike menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

“Jangan menyalahkan dirimu dan merendahkan dirimu terus.”

John yang melangkah jalan-jalan keluar sekolah setelah hari itu berakhir pun mendapati keramaian dan jalan begitu indah terlihat. Di balik dinginnya salju ada kehangatan yang menyebar di seluruh kota. John mendapati dukungan sekaligus kehangatan kecil disana untuk melihat-lihat perkotaan yang mulai ramai dengan suasana valentine yang penuh cinta dan warna. John tersenyum.

“Aku benar-benar harus move on.” John mendongak dan nafasnya terlihat jelas. “Tidak ada diriku di masa depan Sherlock.”

John menoleh dan mendapati sebuah toko yang memperlihatkan dua manekin berpakaian lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Satu berparas sangat tinggi dengan _blazer_ panjang berwarna biru gelap, sebuah syal biru melingkar di lehernya, kemeja putih dibaliknya dan celana katun hitam menyelimuti kedua kaki langsingnya. John tersenyum.

“Penampilan yang cocok sekali dengan Sherlock Holmes.” John menoleh dan mendapati satu manekin di sebelahnya yang memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh dari manekin di sebelahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Dia jadi teringat kondisi keduanya mirip dengan dirinya dan Sherlock. Pakaian temannya itu sebuah jaket kulit khas laki-laki, yang melapisi sweater hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah. John menyentuh kaca yang memperlihatkan dua penampilan manekin itu. Seperti partner. “Lebih keren lagi kalau ini adalah aku.” John terkekeh pelan. “Bercanda. Walau aku suka gaya berpenampilan seperti ini. Bisa membuatku menyembunyikan pistol untuk mengejar kriminal.” John menyentuh dagunya. “Tunggu, menjadi polisi atau detektif bukan hal yang buruk.”

Sherlock yang kembali dari tempat Mycroft yang sedang bersama Lestrade mendapati John berdiri di sebuah toko pakaian laki-laki. Disana dia menyentuh dagu sembari memandangi dua buah manekin yang satu berukuran tinggi dan yang satunya agak pendek. Mirip seperti dirinya dan John. Sherlock membelalakan mata. Dia bisa mendapati dirinya dan John berdiri disana dengan pakaian yang dipakai dua manekin itu. Sementara kini John sedang berdiri di depan salah satunya yang sangat cocok dengannya. Tanpa dia sadari Sherlock melangkah menghampiri. Apalagi saat John masih bergumam dan memikirkan sesuatu yang belum bisa dibaca olehnya.

“Mungkin dengan warna lain dan pakaian lain akan lebih cocok. Oh, kemeja ungu juga cocok untuk yang tinggi itu, menyesuaikan tinggi badan-“

Suara John terhenti saat Sherlock berdiri di sampingnya tepat di hadapan manekin yang mirip dengan dirinya.

John mengerjap. “Sherlock?”

“Halo, John.” Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Sedang apa disini?”

“Ah, hanya melihat-lihat.” John menoleh dan membuat Sherlock mengikutinya. “Suasana kota sudah berubah jadi penuh valentine, aku juga bisa melihat beberapa coklat di toko-toko makanan.” John kembali pada Sherlock yang memandanginya. “Jalan-jalan sambil mencari angin.”

Sherlock menggumam pelan dan mendongak. “Dua manekin ini mirip dengan kita ya, John.”

“Huh? Ah, benar juga.” John tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya. “Akan lebih hebat lagi bila suatu saat nanti kita bersanding dengan pakaian yang mereka berdua pakai.”

Sherlock mendapati John memandang dua manekin itu dengan sedih. Lagi-lagi, Sherlock harus mendapati John bersedih.

_“Lebih banyak mengamati dan mengobservasi dibandingkan merasa ragu dan khawatir, adikku tersayang.”_

Sherlock mencoba mengamati dan membaca John yang kini larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. John baru saja kembali dari sebuah tempat, bersama Mike di dalamnya? Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin perihal valentine, seperti membuat coklat, membelinya, hingga berakhir penolakan karena pernyataan Mike. Sherlock tak bisa membaca apa itu namun dia mendapati John sedih setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm” Dia berhenti saat John memanggilnya. Ada tatapan kepolosan yang disertai rasa penasaran.

“Kau sendiri habis darimana? Sendirian?”

“Mengunjungi Mycroft. Aku heran kenapa Lestrade selalu bersamanya.”

John mengerjap. “Well, mungkin karena mereka teman dekat atau teman lama? Kau sendiri hanya sendirian? Tidak bersama Trevor?”

Sherlock menoleh saat John menanyakannya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

“Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan Victor bersamaku atau tidak? Sebelum berteman denganmu dan dengannya, aku selalu sendirian, John.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Maaf, aku gak bermaksud. Aku hanya berpikir, dia teman dekatmu? Biasanya sering bersama kemana-mana.”

“Dia bukan pengasuhku.” John menahan diri mendengar Sherlock mengatakan hal yang pernah dia katakan perihalnya.

“Yah, kau benar juga.”

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya yang masih memandangi toko pakaian itu. Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John membuka mulutnya.

“Kau tidak menyiapkan sesuatu, untuk Trevor, atau membelikannya sesuatu?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

“Kau tahu valentine tapi tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang biasa dilakukan?” John bertanya saat Sherlock terlihat tidak paham.

“Membeli coklat...”

“dan?”

John yang tersenyum mendapati Sherlock membelalakan mata. Dia menyadari sebuah hal yang dimaksud John.

“Menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai?”

“Yap. Sherlock paham juga.” John terkekeh.

“Aku tidak pernah melakukannya walau aku tahu apa itu valentine, John.”

Sherlock mendapati John mengerjap takjub. “Serius?”

“Kau pikir aku punya banyak teman? Teman pertamaku saja kau.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Oh, aku teman pertamamu ternyata.” Sherlock mengangguk dan mendengus pelan.

“Tapi aku bukan orang pertama yang kau sukai bukan?”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John tersenyum jahil padanya. Anehnya, tidak ada sekalipun pemikiran Trevor muncul di benak dan pikirannya. Semuanya hanya John Watson di hadapannya.

“Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga punya orang pertama yang kusukai, bukan hal yang harus disembunyikan dan bukan hal yang memalukan.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat John menepuk lengannya. Dia menoleh pada kakak kelasnya itu.

“Tapi kau menyayangi orang yang sekarang kau sukai bukan?”

John mengerjap. “Huh?”

“Kau pernah bilang, bahwa kau menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang, namun dia tidak menyukaimu dan kau harus move on.”

John mengangguk dengan ragu. “Hebat sekali kau masih bisa mengingatnya.”

“Tentu saja. Aku mengingat semua perkataanmu padaku.”

John mengerjap takjub lagi. “Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Wow, itu hebat banget.” Sherlock mengangguk lagi saat mendengar pujian polos dari John.

“Walau kau sempat melupakanku dan tidak menemuiku setelah berteman dengan Trevor dan menikmati waktu bersamanya.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. Ada kesedihan lagi di wajah John sebelum semuanya kembali berubah.

“Hei, aku Cuma bercanda, jangan sedikit-sedikit terkejut begitu dong.”

Sherlock mendapati John menepuk lengannya seolah berharap agar Sherlock tidak lagi terkejut dan mematung layaknya mesin yang berhenti bekerja.

“Kau terlihat terlalu memikirkan kata-kataku.”

“Aku sudah bilang, John.” Sherlock menatap kakak kelasnya kini. “Aku mengingat _semua_ perkataanmu padaku.”

John mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum. “Oke, oke, jenius. Yah, aku memang masih menyukai dan menyayanginya, tapi aku harus melepasnya bila dia jadi pasangan orang yang disukainya.”

Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya. “Apa dia berniat menyatakan perasaannya?”

“Kulihat sih seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tahu.” John kembali menatap manekin yang mirip dengan dirinya. “Karena aku yakin bila aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia akan menolakku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan status teman ini dengannya.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John...”

“Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar,” Sherlock mendapati John menunjuk salah satu restoran China. “Mau menemaniku makan disana?”

Sherlock pun tersenyum lebar. “Aku paling jago mengetahui isi dari kue keberuntungan.”

John tertawa. “Aku yakin kau hanya menebaknya.”

“Kau tidak mempercayaiku, John?”

“Aku percaya, aku percaya.” Sherlock mendapati John terkekeh pelan.

“Kenapa kau harus tertawa?”

“Kau menyatakannya terlalu bangga hanya untuk sebuah kue keberuntungan, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat John masih tetap tertawa. Namun anehnya, ada kelegaan dan kehangatan dari sikap John saat itu. Sekaligus bahwa dia bahagia bisa mengembalikan senyuman dan tawa John lagi.

Moriarty yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari John yang hendak kembali ke kamarnya pun membuat kakak kelas Sherlock itu mengeryit.

“Apa maumu?”

“Aku memang memiliki perjanjian untuk tidak menyentuhmu dengan Mycroft.” John menunggu ketika rekan sekelas Sherlock dan Trevor itu berbicara. “Tapi aku ingin memainkan sesuatu yang melibatkanmu, Johnny boy.”

John mengeryit dan tak suka akan pernyataannya. Dia mencoba tenang.

“Kau ingin memainkan sebuah permainan dimana aku jadi sandera? Atau aku menjadi imbalan hadiah?”

“Wow! Kau sungguh menarik! Sayang sekali Sherlock belum menyadarinya.”

John mengeryit. “Apa?”

“Dia akan menyadari betapa menarik dan pentingnya dirimu padanya ketika kita memainkan permainan ini, Johnny boy.”

“Jadi kau bilang pemainnya adalah kau dan Sherlock?”

“Oh, tentu saja. Kami sama-sama jenius dengan cara yang berbeda.” Moriarty menyentuh dagunya. “Hmm, mungkin imbalan dengan si polos Trevor juga boleh.”

“Apa-jangan bawa-bawa dia juga!”

“Kenapa?” John membelalak terkejut. “Dia bukan urusanmu dan urusan Sherlock bukan? Kenapa kau harus-“

“Selama dia masih urusan Sherlock maka dia berurusan denganku.”

Moriarty menaikkan alis saat John mengangkat tangannya yang seolah memegang pistol. Hal itu menarik senyuman di wajah Moriarty. “Baik, ayo mainkan permainan licikmu itu.”

“Itu baru Johnny boy! Aku ingin sekali bisa mengajak Sherlock bermain seperti ini, sayangnya dia yang terlalu kasmaran dengan Trevor membuatku muak.” John mengeryit tak suka namun dia menahan rasa sakit itu. John menyipitkan mata.

“Kau menang kau akan mendapatkanku.” Moriarty mendapati John menatapnya tajam. “Aku menang, aku dapat keduanya.”

Mata Moriarty berbinar bahagia. Ada ketertarikan dan antusias disana. “Johnny boy, kau _sungguh_ menarik! Aku sangat menyukaimu!”

“Aku menyukai Sherlock sayangnya.”

Moriarty mengedikkan bahu saat John menyatakannya sambil tersenyum jahil. Namun senyuman Moriarty kembali di wajanhnya.

“Ayo kita mulai permainannya, Watson.”

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis John sebelum dia mengangguk. Moriarty berbalik dan dia melihat sosoknya pergi. Lorong pun menjadi tempat dia menghilang dan John menurunkan tangannya.

“Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.”

John pun mendatangi Mike yang sudah lama tidak diajaknya bicara semenjak beberapa hari sebelum valentine. Kini tiga hari sebelum hari itu tiba, dia mendatangi Mike yang sedang asyik membuat coklat dan beberapa kue kering dengan Lestrade.

“Oh, John!”

Mike memandang John khawatir ketika John tersenyum kecil.

“Well, aku tidak tahu Greg tertarik membuat hingga berniat memberikan coklat pada perempuan yang kau sukai.” John melangkah menghampiri keduanya. “Kau jadi perempuannya sekarang?”

“Berisik!” Lestrade terkekeh dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. John membiarkannya menyikut lengannya untuk menutupi rasa malu calon polisi itu.

“Mike.” Teman John yang berisi dan berkacamata itu mendongak. “Maaf, soal waktu itu.”

Mike menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, aku juga salah. Aku tahu, aku tidak begitu sensitif.” John tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku berubah pikiran.” Ucapan John membuat Mike menaikkan alis. “Bisa bantu aku?” Mike melihatnya menunjuk coklat dan kue kering yang sedang dibuatnya dengan dagu. “Membuat kue kering jahe kesukaan Sherlock.”

Mike dan Lestrade memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama. “Tentu saja!”

“Wow, kau akhirnya bergerak, John.”

John tersenyum. “Sudah waktunya aku mengakhirinya.” Mike dan Lestrade mengerjap. John meraih salah satu kue kering jahe buatan Mike yang baru saja jadi.

“dan aku tidak ingin semua ini terus berlanjut.”

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang. Lestrade pun bersuara. “Kau punya rencana selain menyatakan perasaan, John?”

John menyipitkan mata.

“Sayangnya bukan rencana yang akan kalian sukai.”

Ketiganya berbincang sembari membuat kue kering dan coklat. Disertai tawa dan keakraban mereka, pembicaraan serius dan menyakitkan pun tidak terasa begitu menegangkan.

Sherlock menaikkan alis mendapati jemari John tertutupi oleh plester dan ada pula beberapa luka yang masih terlewatkan oleh balutan itu.

“John”

“Hmm?”

John tidak menoleh dari pandangannya ketika kini mereka berdua sedang mengumpulkan sampel untuk eksperimen. Sherlock mengajak John untuk melakukannya lagi ketika Trevor menolak keras bergabung. Sherlock pun sedang mengikuti saran kakaknya untuk bisa membaca dan mendeduksi apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh John darinya.

“Kau sedang melakukan eksperimen?”

“Huh? Ah, soal ini?” John terkekeh dan membuat alis Sherlock naik. “Aku sedang membuat coklat bersama Mike.”

SHerlock mengerjap. “Kau memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?”

“Yap.”

Sherlock mendapati dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia tidak suka ide John menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukainya dan berakhir menjadi pasangannya. Bila begitu, Sherlock takkan bisa lagi bersama John hingga berbincang dengannya. Tunggu, kenapa dia memikirkan seperti itu? Bukannya John bilang dia akan ditolak walau menyatakan perasaannya?

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya dan mungkin saja buatanku tidak enak, tapi-Sherlock?” John membelalak terkejut. “Tanganmu itu kotor kenapa kau sentuh dadamu seperti itu?”

“Apa? Oh” Sherlock mengerjap saat tangannya yang penuh lumpur kini mencengkram erat dadanya. John mendesah pelan.

“Sudah tanggung, lanjutkan saja baru kita bersihkan.” John menunjuk kegiatan Sherlock sebelum dia berhenti bergerak. “Apa sampelnya sudah cukup? Ada lagi?”

“Ah, aku mau yang di sebelah sana, John.”

“Disini? Ugh...” John mengeryit mendapati aroma sekitar lumpur itu tak enak. “Aku harus mandi setelah ini.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya disaat John membantunya mengumpulkan sampel.

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa dia memikirkan orang yang disukai John? Kenapa dia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali seniornya membicarakan soal orang itu? Bukankah bebas bagi John untuk menyukai siapapun? Kenapa Sherlock merasa tidak ingin John pergi ketika dirinya meninggalkan John seenaknya karena berteman dengan Victor? Kenapa Sherlock-

_“Aku bukan orang yang ingin merebut kebahagiaan orang yang kusukai hanya demi keegoisanku sendiri.”_

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat pernyataan John terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Gerakan tangannya berhenti lagi dan dia menyadari itu salah satu alasan dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

_“Aku egois.”_

John mendesah pelan saat selesai mengumpulkan sampel yang diinginkan adik kelasnya itu.

“Sherlock? Kau sudah selesai disana?”

“Hmm? Ah, ya.” Sherlock mengangguk dengan ragu dan itu membuat John menaikkan alis heran.

“Baiklah, ayo kembali.” Sherlock pun menyetujuinya dan mulai mengepak kegiatannya disaat John melangkah menghampirinya. “Aku lebih khawatir kau bengong terus dan malah tersesat nantinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Bengong?”

“Yap. Aku melihatmu memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan kegiatan kita mengumpulkan sampel berakhir lagi.” John tersenyum saat Sherlock memandangnya. “Kita lanjutkan lain kali setelah pikiranmu itu selesai oke?”

Sherlock mendapati John mulai membersihkan diri dengan handuk dan air yang dibawa.

“John, kau tahu aku sedang memasuki _Mind_ _Palace_?”

“ _Mind_ _Palace_? Apa itu?” John menaikkan alisnya. “Ah, yang membuatmu seolah hilang dan lenyap tidak berada disini sedangkan tubuhmu disini? Aku tahu kok.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali merasa takjub.

“Padahal aku tidak mengatakan apapun.”

“Sikapmu mengatakan semuanya lho.” John terkekeh pelan. “Aku baru tahu namanya Mind Palace.”

“Akan kuceritakan lebih detailnya.” Sherlock menghampiri John. “Bila kau tertarik.”

“Serius?! Ah, apa Trevor juga tahu?”

Sherlock mengerjap dan mengeryit. John tahu dia sedang berpikir. “Entahlah, aku jarang memperhatikannya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau menyukainya tapi kau tidak memperhatikannya, jadi siapa sih yang kau sukai sebenarnya?”

_Aku menyukaimu, John._

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John menyatakannya sekaligus pernyataan yang muncul di pikiran dan hati Sherlock. Dia menepuk badannya beberapa kali sebelum berkacak pinggang.

“Nah, mau kita simpan dimana ini?”

“Disini saja. Aku akan kembali mengambilnya dengan bantuan Mycroft.”

John mengerjap. “Dia juga tertarik?”

“Dia yang akan ber-eksperimen untukku. Aku punya pekerjaan lain.” Sherlock memalingkan tatapannya saat John masih menatapnya.

“Oh, begitu. Oke.” John meraih jaket seragamnya. “Aku mau mandi dulu-“

“John.” Dia berhenti saat Sherlock ragu. Kini dia mendapati mata biru terang itu menatapnya. “Di tempatku saja. Lebih dekat.”

John mengerjap sebelum membelalakan mata. Ada kegugupan dan rasa malu di ekspresi Sherlock yang bisa ditangkap olehnya.

“Huh?”

John tidak menyangka Sherlock lagi-lagi mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi kamarnya di lantai khusus angkatannya. John menelan ludah dan anehnya, ada kecanggungan yang dia rasakan kali ini dan berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang lebih santai dan tidak lagi terasa biasa bersama Sherlock. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dicoba dan dilakukan oleh si jenius itu padanya. Seolah sedang mengorek sesuatu dan informasi dari John yang merahasiakannya.

“Aku tidak keberatan ikut mandi di kamarmu tapi,” Sherlock menoleh saat John bersuara. “Apa ada tujuan tertentu kau bersikap begini?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Maksudmu?”

“Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke kamarmu hanya untuk mandi. Lebih sering mengajakku mengumpulkan sampel lagi untuk eksperimen, dan kau lebih sering menghampiriku lebih dulu.” Sherlock menunggu saat John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku senang sih, walau aku agak tidak enak dengan Trevor karena aku serasa merebutmu darinya, tapi katakan saja bila ada sesuatu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya dengan ragu-ragu dan ada sedikit kecanggungan.

“Aku takkan marah.”

John mendapatinya mengeryit. Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap John.

“Aku, hanya penasaran.” Sherlock mengeryit saat John menunggu. “Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku dan,” Sherlock memandang John dengan tatapan penuh putus asa. “Siapa orang yang kau sukai, John.”

John membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak percaya Sherlock begitu penasaran dan memikirkan dirinya sampai seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya, apalagi saat dia bersama dengan Trevor, dia tak pernah mengingatnya hingga menemuinya. Seolah John sudah tidak pernah ada di dunianya dan Sherlock lupakan keberadaan juga tentangnya.

“Aku tak bisa membacanya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menutup dan menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau menarik, John. Aku memang sempat tidak lagi menemuimu dan mengajakmu bicara, tidak sekali pun aku menganggapmu tidak menarik lagi.” Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap senior yang sangat peduli padanya itu. “Di antara semua yang ada disini, kau-lah yang paling menarik. Aku yakin kau takkan pernah membuatku bosan.”

John membelalakan mata. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Sherlock menyatakan sesuatu yang layaknya harapan kecil bagi John. Apakah John memiliki kesempatan, apakah Sherlock juga menyukainya, dan apakah Sherlock juga benar-benar membutuhkannya. John pun menyadari, ada sedikit kebiasaan Sherlock yang mengejutkan teman-temannya sendiri hingga Trevor, yaitu sering memanggil nama John untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Baik menulis, mencatat sesuatu, membantunya mengambil sampel, dan bereksperimen. Sherlock sendiri seolah sudah menganggapnya sebagai asisten apabila dia seorang dosen, detektif, hingga ilmuwan.

John tersenyum kecil. “Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Sherlock.” Dia mendongak untuk menatap teman kesayangannya itu. Sherlock membelalakan mata saat mendapati tatapannya itu begitu lembut dan hangat. “Aku yakin itu.” Kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh John padanya. Dadanya perlahan mulai berdegup agak kencang, ada kehangatan lain yang juga menyelimuti wajahnya yang putih, sekaligus perasaan Sherlock ingin sekali memeluk John selain menggenggam tangannya.

Sherlock perlahan menyentuh dadanya. _Apa ini? Rasanya berbeda saat aku bersama Victor. Ada sesuatu yang John berikan padaku, sesuatu yang tak bisa kuganti dengan apapun. Sesuatu yang bila kulepas dan tak kujaga, aku akan menyesalinya. Perasaan suka yang melebihi yang kumiliki untuk Victor._ Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John mulai menoleh ke arah lain.

“Boleh aku mandi duluan? Rasanya gatal dan jorok.” John tersenyum gigi dan Sherlock hanya mengangguk. Sembari mengikuti pergerakannya, Sherlock mencengkram dadanya.

 _Victor tak pernah membuatku seperti ini. Dia tak pernah bertindak untukku, tak pernah melukai untukku, tak pernah melindungi untukku, tak pernah bersedih untukku, tak pernah terluka untukku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum dan begitu senang saat dia melihatku layaknya John melihatku. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan di sekolah ini dan juga laki-laki. Aku tak pernah melihat John sesedih itu dan bersedih untukku. Ketika John senang aku turut senang, ketika John sedih aku turut sedih dan tak ingin lagi melihatnya bersedih, ketika John kesakitan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama_. Sherlock yang mengeryit pun perlahan menyadarinya. Dan hal itu langsung menyelimutinya bagai selimut yang hangat, dan Sherlock menyadari bahwa itu adalah kedua tangan John yang memeluknya erat dan seolah tak pernah ingin melepasnya.

 _Aku menyukai John._ Sherlock tersenyum kini. _Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku harus menyadarinya saat John bersedih sekaligus saat aku menyukai Victor. Saat aku, jauh darinya, dan menyadari bahwa aku lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan siapapun termasuk Mycroft_. Sherlock memejamkan matanya.

“Setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu, itu menjadi giliranku.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali mendapati Sherlock berdiri dengan ekspresi lembut dan senyuman hangat. Dia terlihat begitu lega dan membuat John pun turut merasa bahagia.

“Maksudmu giliran mandi?”

“Apa?” Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John tersenyum jahil. Dia mendengus pelan. “Kau sendiri terlalu cepat. Apa kau benar-benar mandi?”

“Apa katamu?” John menahan kekesalannya. “Kau bilang dua puluh menit itu lama? Jadi kau biasa mandi berapa _jam_ , jenius?”

“Setidaknya bukan hal yang harus kau pikirkan.”

John menahan kekesalan saat Sherlock bertindak layaknya orang kaya sombong. Namun ketika dia melirik untuk menatap John, ada kelembutan dan kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu artinya apa, namun John ingin bisa merekamnya dalam jiwa sebelum dia tak bisa lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

“Sherlock Holmes yang sedang kasmaran itu beda ya.”

“Apa-kenapa kau harus berkata begitu sih kalau aku sedang senang?!”

“Well, kebahagiaan Sherlock Holmes itu kalau bukan soal eksperimen, bajak laut, pasti soal orang yang dia sukai dan menarik perhatiannya.”

“John! Mulai hari ini kau adalah asistenku dan kru dalam kapal bajak lautku!”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Hah? Asistenmu dalam eksperimen tidak masalah sih, tapi untuk kru bajak laut bukankah Trevor partermu?”

“Tidak lagi.” Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya dan John mendapati kedua tangan Sherlock menyentuh satu sama lain dan menyimpannya di bawah dagu. “Kau-lah partnerku!” Senyuman melebar di wajahnya sebelum dia berbalik dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. “Aku jadi tidak sabar apa saja yang harus kubuat untuk daftar perjalanannya.”

John mendesah pelan melihat Sherlock yang begitu bahagia. Dia melenggang sambil berceloteh ria ke kamar mandi.

“Habis ini aku mau _Afternoon_ _Tea_ , kau mau ikut mate?”

“Jangan coba-coba kau meninggalkanku untuk itu!” John mendapati Sherlock melongok dari celah pintu. “Siapkan juga kue kering jahe dan scone untukku, Watson.” Pintu tertutup dan dia bisa mendengar Sherlock mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang layaknya melodi lagu.

“Baiklah. Kapan-kapan aku minta dia memainkan biolanya untukku.”

Tidak lama berlangsung dan Sherlock keluar kamar mandi dengan bersih dan hangat sekaligus bahagia, John mengajaknya bertemu dengan Lestrade dan Mike di kantin untuk Afternoon Tea. Mike sendiri sudah menyiapkan tempat hanya untuk mereka berempat tak jauh dari taman di sekolah.

“Kau yakin takkan mengajak Trevor?”

“Tidak! Dia sedang pergi ke salah satu bar dengan teman-temannya yang lain.” Sherlock mendengus.

“Oh? Dan Sherlock cemburu?” Lestrade menjahili untuk bagian John yang tersenyum.

“Jangan menggodaku, inspektur.” Pernyataan Sherlock mengejutkan ketiganya. Mereka mendapatinya tersenyum lebar. “Ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dan menegangkan menantiku! Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk itu.”

Lestrade dan Mike yang kebingungan pun menoleh pada John. Mereka mendapatinya mengedikkan bahu.

“Setelah mengumpulkan sampel dan membersihkan diri, dia terus seperti itu.”

Mereka mendapati Sherlock mulai meraih kue keringnya dengan bahagia. Tak luput John diminta untuk menjelaskan apa saja scone yang dibawa walaupun Sherlock sudah mengetahuinya. Dia hanya senang mengamati John yang menjelaskan dan mendengarkan suaranya.

Lestrade dan Mike yang menyadari sikap itu tersenyum.

“Sherlock Holmes yang sedang kasmaran memang berbeda!”

* * *

John yang baru saja selesai membungkus kue kering jahe yang akan diberikan pada Sherlock pun mendesah lega. Kedua tangan di pinggang dan dia merasa bungkusannya kali itu cukup bagus dan baik.

“Aku harap dia mau menerimanya.” John menyentuh dagunya. “Tapi sifatnya aneh kemarin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” John mengeryit mengingat saat-saat Sherlock sering menyentuh dadanya sendiri hingga dia begitu antusias perihal eksperimen dan bajak laut.

“John!”

Suara pintu dibuka paksa dan munculnya Mike yang terengah-engah habis berlari pun membuat John menaikkan alis.

“Ada apa, Mike?”

“Moriarty mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bagus pada Trevor!”

John membelalakan matanya. “Apa?” Mike mendapati John meraih bungkusan kue keringnya ke dalam saku jaket yang dia pakai hari itu dan mengikuti Mike keluar.

“Permainanmu sudah dimulai ya, Moriarty.”

Sherlock yang bergumam pelan dengan kebahagiaan menyelimuti menoleh mendapati Lestrade berlari ke arahnya.

“Sherlock! Cepatlah kemari!”

“Ada apa sih, Lestrade? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?” Sherlock menggerutu pelan. “Moriarty lagi?”

“Dia sedang mencoba melukai Trevor!”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya kini. “Apa kau bilang?”

Lestrade mendapati Sherlock berlari mengikutinya kini dan kesibukannya pun ditinggal begitu saja.

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat mendapati Trevor tak bisa bergerak saat Moriarty memandangnya, mengelilinginya bak ikan hiu mencari mangsa, dan menyentuh dagunya hingga pipinya berulang kali.

“Hmm, imbalan yang sangat bagus.”

Trevor mengerjap bingung. “ _Imbalan_? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Moriarty?”

“Oh! Hanya sedikit rahasia. Kau akan mengetahuinya dengan segera.” Trevor mengeryit mendapati senyuman jahil di wajah Moriarty itu.

“Victor!”

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock datang dengan Lestrade. Mereka berdiri memberi jarak sembari mengambil nafas.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Moriarty?”

“Hanya melihat-lihat hadiahku.” Dia tersenyum jahil. “Aku juga menunggu hadiahku yang satu lagi.”

“ _Hadiah_?” Sherlock mengeryit saat Moriarty tak menggubrisnya dan hanya bersenandung. “Kau sedang melakukan sebuah permainan ya.”

“ _Bingo_.” Moriarty terkekeh. “Seperti biasa, kau memang pintar!”

Mereka menoleh mendapati suara langkah lain menghampiri. John dan Mike datang bersamaan.

“Sherlock! Trevor!”

Mike bersuara untuk bagian John yang masih berlari. Kini Moriarty menatapnya dengan senyuman yang melebar.

“Bukankah perjanjiannya tidak menyentuhnya dan menyentuhku?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John bersuara lebih dulu. Moriarty mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa hadiahku.” Moriarty menghampiri John. “Kau sendiri kelihatan segar sekali.”

John mendesah pelan. Dia melirik ke belakang Moriarty dimana Trevor masih berdiri membeku.

“Sherlock, cepat jauhkan dia dari Moriarty.”

Sherlock yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan John. Dia menghampiri Trevor untuk mengajaknya mundur bersama Lestrade. John juga meminta Mike untuk menjauhinya dan kini hanya ada dirinya dan Moriarty. Seperti berada di atas papan permainan.

“Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya permainan apa yang hendak kau lakukan ini.”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Permainan yang sangat mudah namun menyiksa.” John mengeryit.

“Permainan membuka rahasia!”

Mereka mendapati Moriarty merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan mulai tertawa. John membelalak lebar namun mencoba tenang. Sherlock masih bingung disertai yang lainnya, namun mengikuti John, dia berusaha tenang. Moriarty berbalik pada Sherlock.

“Karena pemain utamanya aku dan Sherlock, mari kita mulai.” Sherlock mengerjap agak terkejut, tapi dia mengikuti permainan jenius lainnya itu. “Ayo kita bongkar rahasia masing-masing dan yang lebih menyesuaikan dengan hari istimewa ini!”

Trevor menoleh dengan khawatir pada Sherlock yang mengeryit. “Membongkar _siapa_ menyukai _siapa_ , maksudmu?”

“Bingo.”

John mengeryit saat mendapati Sherlock memahami permainan Moriarty sebelum bersuara.

“Kau bilang kita memiliki pemain tambahan?”

“Tentu saja.” Moriarty berputar dengan mudahnya. “Pemain tambahannya adalah kalian berempat. Johnny boy, inspektur disana, si gendut menggemaskan disana, dan teman bajak laut Sherlock.” Mike menahan diri saat Moriarty menyatakannya _gendut_ namun semuanya ditekan oleh ketegangan yang terasa.

Moriarty menjentikkan jemarinya. “Kita mulai dari Sherlock Holmes.” John mengeryit dan mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi serius pada Moriarty yang masih hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Apa yang harus kubongkar?”

“Apa kau menyukai anak di sampingmu atau tidak?”

Mereka terkejut saat Moriarty tanpa ragu menanyakannya. Senyuman jahilnya terlukis begitu jelas.

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. “Yes, aku menyukainya.” Semua yang ada disana terkejut.

“Aku menyukai Victor.”

Trevor sendiri terlihat terkejut dimana John hanya tersenyum kecil. Moriarty menunggu, dan membiarkan momen disana terasa sampai ke tulangnya.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Trevor?”

Dia menoleh pada Moriarty yang bertanya sebelum kembali pada Sherlock. Kini dia mendapati teman baiknya itu tersenyum, dan ada perbedaan disana. Bukan lagi Sherlock yang kasmaran dan hanya memandangnya sebagai satu-satunya di dunia ini. Namun teman baik yang sangat dia sayangi.

Trevor memejamkan matanya. “Aku juga menyukainya. Dia teman baik yang hebat dan menarik.”

Sherlock tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu pula John. Dia menahan rasa sakit yang muncul bila di akhir dia harus melihat mereka berpelukan, berpegangan tangan hingga berciuman. John tahu itu dan berusaha tegar.

“Tapi aku tidak begitu membutuhkannya.”

Mereka yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk John. Dia mencari apa ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sherlock, sayangnya, lelaki itu tidak terlihat sedih, justru lega. “Karena Sherlock sendiri, menyadari siapa yang lebih dia sayangi dan yang lebih dia butuhkan.” Trevor memberikan Sherlock pandangan dia paham dan Sherlock mengangguk.

“Terima kasih, Victor.”

Trevor menepuk pelan punggung Sherlock. “Kau si jenius yang tidak peka dan sensitif.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Bukan areaku.”

Trevor balas tersenyum. “Kau benar juga.”

John tidak paham namun menunggu. Dia mendapati Moriarty melirik padanya.

“Permainannya jadi menarik sekali, Johnny boy.” John mengeryit saat ada rasa penasaran di wajah Moriarty. John menahan diri menunggu jalannya permainan.

“Sekarang giliranmu, Moriarty.”

“Oh, aku jadi tidak sabar.”

“Apa maksudmu melakukan permainan ini?”

“Aku ingin melihat Johnny boy hancur.” Sherlock dan Trevor membelalak terkejut. John sendiri hanya mengeryit. “Aku memainkan permainan ini untuk membantunya. Karena ucapanku benar.”

John tersenyum. “Ataukah kau memang tidak menyangka permainannya akan berjalan seperti ini?”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Well! Karena aku ingin mendengar pernyataan cintamu sebagai hidangan penutup, mari kita dengar rahasia inspektur terbongkar!”

“Aku?!” John tersenyum saat Sherlock juga tersenyum. Lestrade kebingungan dan mulai panik. “Tunggu! Rahasia apa yang kau maksud?”

“Ayolah. Kita semua tahu dan kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.” Moriarty mengedikkan kedua bahu dengan jahil padanya. Lestrade mengeryit bingung.

“Sejak awal aku penasaran mengapa kau dan Mycroft sering bersama.” John memulai.

“Huh?”

Sherlock tersenyum jahil. “Aku rasa tidak hanya sebagai teman dekat dan teman lama.”

“Apa-“ Suara Lestrade berhenti saat senyuman penuh arti terlukis jelas di wajah Sherlock, John, Moriarty dan Mike. Hal itu membuatnya merona dan seolah ketahuan merahasiakan sesuatu. “Sial! Aku tidak bermaksud menyatakannya disini!”

“Oh, dia lebih memilih ada orangnya langsung.”

Sherlock bersuara dengan nada jahil dan itu berhasil menarik senyuman di wajah Moriarty.

“Dia tidak datang hari ini?”

“Tunggu-“

“Dia sedang sibuk mengurus _Mummy_. Kurasa baru sore dia datang.” Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Bagaimana _kalian_ tahu soal itu?”

Sherlock, John dan Moriarty hanya tersenyum.

“Kau lebih terbuka dibandingkan Johnny boy.” Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak mengakuinya terang-terangan.

“Apa? Jadi aku mudah ditebak juga?” John menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Moriarty berbalik dan John menegang seketika. “Giliranmu, Johnny boy.” John mengeryit.

“Kita akan lihat siapa yang menang.”

John menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Saat mendongak, dia mendapati Moriarty melangkah menghampiri Sherlock dan Trevor. John mengeryit bingung.

“Kenapa kau harus berpindah tempat?”

“Well,” John membelalakan mata melihat senyuman di wajah Moriarty. Ada maksud tertentu di baliknya dan John tanpa ragu menggerakkan kakinya. “Kalau aku kalah begitu saja, tidak seru bukan?”

“Sherlock! Trevor!”

Keduanya mengerjap bingung saat John memanggilnya dan berlari ke arah mereka. Lestrade yang menyadari turut melakukan hal yang sama.

“John!”

Gerakan Moriarty yang sangat cepat itu tak kalah cepat dengan John. Sherlock dan Trevor hanya bisa membelalakan mata saat tangan Moriarty yang memegang pisau kecil yang tajam kini menusukkannya ke dada John.

“Ugh!”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. “Kau memang berjiwa besar, Johnny boy.”

John yang menahan tangan Moriarty untuk tidak lagi menekan pisaunya lebih dalam pun mengeryit menahan sakit.

“Sejak awal kau berniat untuk melukai Trevor...”

“John!”

Sherlock memanggil John dan membuatnya menoleh.

“Bawalah mereka menjauh…Greg.” John menoleh pada Moriarty yang tersenyum gigi kini. “Jangan biarkan dia-ugh!”

“John!!”

Moriarty menekan lebih dalam pisau yang tertancap di dada John sementara korbannya menahan dengan tenaga juga. Dia mendapati Moriaty menjilat sekitar bibirnya.

“Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa darahmu ini.” John mengeryit dan berusaha tidak merasa jijik.

Lestrade yang menarik Sherlock dan Trevor menjauh mendapati Sherlock menatap John dengan tatapan kosong.

Seketika ingatan dan kenangan John yang tertangkap matanya mulai bermunculan. Ekspresinya, kasih sayangnya, gerutuannya, kekesalannya, kesedihannya, hingga suara yang memanggil namanya. Sherlock mengangkat tangannya.

“John…”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya saat John menoleh padanya dan ekspresinya berubah total. Kebahagiaan dan kelegaan terlihat begitu jelas di wajah calon dokter itu.

“ _Sherlock_!”

Lestrade mendapati Sherlock menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai John turun perlahan. Kini dia melihat bibir Sherlock bergetar sebelum menyuarakan sesuatu.

“John…”

Suara begitu tercekat dan putus asa. Walau begitu, John yang sedang berusaha keras melawan Moriarty pun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seolah tidak ada halangan apapun bagi dirinya dan Sherlock untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada satu sama lain.

“Jangan pergi…” John membelalakan mata terkejut. “Jangan tinggalkan aku…”

Moriarty tersenyum saat tenaga John mulai melemah dan dia mendorong pisaunya lebih dalam.

“Aku membutuhkanmu, John.”

Sherlock mendongak dan ekspresinya begitu putus asa.

“JOHN!!”

John membelalakan mata dan seolah panggilan Sherlock menjadi aba-aba baginya untuk memutar balikan keadaan. Moriarty terkejut saat John mencengkram kedua tangannya dan dia melompat sedikit. Gerakan kaki John yang memutar saat mereka di atas udara dalam hitungan detik kini terarah pada wajah Moriarty dan membuatnya spontan melepas tangannya dari pisau untuk melindungi diri. Kaki John yang mengenai tepat wajah Moriarty kini menghempaskannya jauh menabrak dinding dan menghancurkan jendela kelas. Untung saja sedang tidak ada kelas dan murid di dalamnya.

“Kau memang…sungguh menarik…Johnny boy…”

Keheningan yang menyelimuti itu menjadikan mereka yang ada disana memasang ekspresi terkejut sekaligus takjub. Sherlock menoleh pada John yang masih terengah-engah dan mulai meraih pisau kecil di dadanya.

“Aku lupa bilang satu hal.”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. “Aku tidak hanya hendak menjadi dokter. Namun aku akan jadi dokter _militer_.”

John menarik pisau kecil itu dan mengerang akan tarikannya. Bunyi denting pisau itu menjadi tanda Mike dan Lestrade bergerak.

“John!”

Mike menghampiri John yang jatuh terduduk. Dia menoleh pada Mike yang memegangi pundaknya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, namun bisa panggilkan guru kesehatan atau ambulans?”

Lestrade menghampiri Moriarty yang jatuh pingsan. Hentakan kaki dari John cukup membuat tubuhnya terkejut hingga berhenti berfungsi sementara. Dia terkulai lemah dan beruntung pecahan kacanya tidak sampai mengenainya. Lestrade mengambil ponselnya untuk memberitahu Mycroft dan ambulans agar datang ke sekolah.

“Mike, panggilkan John guru kesehatan sebelum ambulans datang.”

“O-oke”

Mike bangkit berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sherlock dan Trevor menghampiri dimana adik kesayangan John itu berjongkok untuk melihat lukanya.

“Untung saja tidak begitu dalam.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang berkomentar.

“Yeah, syukurlah masih sempat.” John mendongak menatap Trevor yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Aku akan kebingungan bila Trevor yang kena lebih dulu. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Trevor tersenyum. “Iya, berkat Watson.”

John mendapati Trevor mendesah pelan kini. “Anda sungguh orang yang pemberani.”

“Aku berniat jadi tentara juga.”

“Wajar saja kau begitu berani.”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi lega yang disertai kasih sayang yang tak dipahami oleh John.

“Syukurlah, John.”

Walau begitu, John senang Sherlock terlihat lega dan tidak lagi khawatir sekaligus putus asa. John pun memutuskan itu waktunya dia menyatakan perasaannya sebelum ambulans membawanya pergi untuk diobati.

“Sherlock.”

John meraih sesuatu dalam kantong jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sherlock.

“Happy Valentine.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ini untukku?”

“Yap.” John mengangguk.

“Terima kasih…” Sherlock terlihat terkejut dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat dia menerimanya dari John. “Kue kering jahe…”

“Kesukaanmu bukan?” Sherlock mendapati John tersenyum gigi.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai?”

“Huh?” John mengerjap saat Sherlock menanyakannya.

“Kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang dan hendak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya bukan? Kenapa kau memberiku ini?”

John mengerjap dan melirik pada Trevor. Dia mengedikkan bahu menyerah dan menolak berkomentar. John mendesah pelan sebelum kembali memandang Sherlock yang kebingungan.

“Kau yang _jenius_ pun bisa tidak memahaminya ya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

John menunjuk kue yang dipegang Sherlock. “Orang yang kusukai itu kau, Sherlock Holmes. Untuk apa aku memberimu itu di hari Valentine?”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Kau menyukaiku?”

“Yap.”

“Jadi selama ini orang yang kau sukai itu aku?”

“Yap.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John tidak ragu mengatakannya. Dia memandang kue kering itu dan John bergantian.

“dan kau berpikir aku tidak menyukaimu?”

“Well, kau menyukai Trevor bukan? Walau aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau sukai kini karena kelihatannya perasaanmu berubah dengan cepat.” John mendapati Trevor mendesah pula kini.

Sherlock memeluk pemberian dari John begitu erat kini saat John menaikkan alis bingung.

“Sherlock?”

“Greg! Aku membawakan guru kesehatan!”

Lestrade mendongak dari posisi jongkoknya menjaga Moriarty yang masih pingsan.

“Trims, Mike!”

Trevor yang tersenyum menyentuh pundak Sherlock.

“Katakan sekarang, Sherlock.” John mendongak untuk menatap teman sekelas Sherlock itu. “Jangan menyesalinya.”

John kembali pada Sherlock yang mengangguk. Sherlock menggigit bibirnya sebelum mendongak. Ada kebahagiaan sekaligus kelegaan di wajah Sherlock saat menatapnya kini.

“Perasaanku tidak berubah, John. Aku hanya tidak menyadarinya.” Sherlock meraih tangan John yang kebingungan. “Aku menyukaimu, John. Aku membutuhkanmu dibandingkan siapapun daripada kakakku sendiri.”

John membelalakan mata apalagi dengan pernyataan terakhir dari Sherlock padanya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang.

“Aku _mencintaimu_ , John. Aku tak bisa menjadi Sherlock Holmes _tanpa_ John Watson.”

Lestrade tersenyum begitu pula Trevor. Mike yang masih terengah-engah pun ikut tersenyum. John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum kecil. Dia menahan air mata yang menggenangi mata biru gelapnya kini.

“Hei, aku baru dengar soal itu.”

Sherlock mengangguk membenarkan ucapan John.

“Aku juga baru tahu aku se-bodoh itu, John.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan keningnya dengan kening John. Hal itu membuat John memejamkan matanya pula.

“John, aku belum mendengarnya.”

“Hmm? Mendengar apa?”

“Aku sudah menyatakannya dan aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, perasaanmu padaku.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Aku menyukaimu, jenius.” Sherlock membuka matanya begitu pula John. “Aku _mencintaimu_ , Sherlock.”

Langkah kaki membuat mereka mendongak. Salah satu guru terkejut mendapati kondisi John kini.

“Kenapa kalian diam saja sih? Lukamu akan semakin parah bila tidak segera diobati, Watson!”

John tersenyum kecil. “Maafkan aku.”

Suara ambulans mendekat pun membuat suasana indah dan hangat berakhir. Sherlock dan Mike membantu John bangkit berdiri.

“Segeralah ke rumah sakit, John.”

“Baik.” John mengangguk.

“Temani dia, Sherlock.” Si jenius menoleh saat Trevor menyentuh pundaknya dengan senyuman kecil. “Aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu.”

“Aku yang akan menjaganya disini dengan Greg, Sherlock.” Sherlock melirik Mike yang bersuara juga. “Kali ini _kau_ -lah yang menjaga John.”

Sherlock pun tersenyum. “Aku serahkan pada kalian.”

Dia menyusul John yang sudah dibawa oleh petugas ambulans.

“Maaf, saya ikut menemaninya.”

“Sherlock…?”

John menaikkan alis menatap Sherlock dengan ekspresi lelah dan hendak memejamkan matanya.

“Kalau begitu bantu kami menghentikan darahnya. Tusukannya cukup dalam.”

Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Apa mengenai bagian vital?”

Senyuman petugas ambulans menenangkan Sherlock.

“Dia berhasil menghindarinya walau bila sedikit salah langkah saja, akan berakibat sangat fatal.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. John kini berbaring dengan tangan Sherlock menggenggam erat tangannya.

“Aku akan selalu disisimu, John.”

Dia menoleh pada Sherlock yang mulai mengusap punggung tangan John.

“Istirahatlah.”

John mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Sherlock.”


	4. Chapter Empat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson di mata Sherlock Holmes.”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John yang bersemangat pun terdiam. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.
> 
> “John Watson di mata Sherlock Holmes. Itu judulnya, Watson.”
> 
> John yang mendapati rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Sherlock pun tersenyum. Begitu lebar dan disertai rona merah yang sama. Dia tersenyum gigi sebelum menyatakan kebahagiaannya.
> 
> “Pastikan kau menyimpannya di otak cerdasmu, Holmes!”

Mycroft harus menghentikan adiknya yang terlalu protektif kini pada John yang hendak mendapat operasi penutupan luka di dadanya.

“Sherlock, hentikan.”

“Kau sendiri yang segera lepaskan aku, Mycroft!”

“Watson akan terlambat ditangani bila kau bersikeras seperti ini.”

“Tapi-!”

Suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka pun terdengar. John yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit beroda tanpa ragu melesat ke dalam. Salah satu suster yang hendak menutup pintu ruangan itu pun tersenyum.

“Setelah selesai kami akan segera memberitahumu, tuan Holmes.”

“Terima kasih.”

“John!”

Suster itu mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Ruangan hening dan yang mulai terdengar hanyalah suara mesin di dalam ruang operasi memulai jalannya pekerjaan para dokter dan suster.

Mycroft pun berhasil memaksa Sherlock untuk duduk tenang di kursi-kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit.

“Tunggu dengan tenang disini, Sherlock.”

“Aku tenang, Mycroft.”

Sang kakak tersenyum saat Sherlock mendesah pelan dan menunduk menutupi wajahnya. Mycroft menyilangkan kakinya dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas kaki.

“Sikapmu berkata sebaliknya.”

Sherlock mendengus saat Mycroft terkekeh. “Berisik.”

Dua jam berlalu ruang pintu operasi terbuka. Para suster pun membawa John ke ruangan yang telah disediakan untuknya sementara sang dokter menghampiri keduanya.

“Bagaimana dengan John?”

“Lukanya tidak begitu dalam dan kami tidak kesulitan menutupnya.” Dokter itu tersenyum. “Dia anak yang kuat.”

“Tentu saja.” Keduanya menoleh pada Sherlock yang mengeryit. “Dia asistenku dia harus kuat!”

Mereka tersenyum mendengarnya. “Ruangannya tidak jauh dari sini. Kudengar kau ingin sekali bersamanya, pergilah.”

Sherlock mengangguk pada Mycroft yang mengizinkannya pergi lebih duluan sementara Mycroft akan berbincang dengan sang dokter.

“Protektif sekali ya, adik anda.”

“Well, mereka melewati hal-hal yang cukup mengejutkan di usia mereka.” Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Lebih tepatnya Watson yang baru saja anda operasikan. Dia benar-benar seperti penjaga adikku.”

Dokter itu tertawa. “Tapi kudengar dia asistennya? Kenapa bisa begitu?”

“Mereka langsung akrab sekali setelah berkenalan.” Dokter itu mengangguk. “Awalnya kukira Watson akan terus bersamanya, namun karena adikku menyukai teman sekelasnya, Watson mundur.”

Dokter itu tersenyum. “Menarik sekali, Watson.”

“Benar sekali. Setelah beberapa hal terjadi, Sherlock pun menyadari bahwa keduanya membutuhkan satu sama lain, hingga kini lah mereka bersama. Itu resikonya sih.”

Mycroft menoleh lagi pada sang dokter. “Dia juga hendak menjadi dokter, Watson.”

Dokter itu mendesah pelan. “Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia nantinya.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Anda benar sekali.”

Keduanya menoleh saat mendapati ponsel milik Mycroft berbunyi. “Maaf.”

“Tidak masalah. Akan kuminta beberapa penjaga untuk menjaga ruangan Watson dirawat selama dia disini. Saya yakin dia akan menetap pula, adik anda?”

“Sepertinya.”

Mycroft membiarkan dokter itu pergi disaat dia menerima panggilan dari temannya, Lestrade.

“Bagaimana kondisi disana, inspektur?”

“ _Aku belum sepenuhnya jadi polisi jadi hentikan itu, Mycroft_.” Kakak Sherlock itu hanya tersenyum. “ _Well, Moriarty masih pingsan karena serangan balasan dari John. Tidak aneh karena hentakannya cukup kuat. Aku tak percaya dia se-kuat itu_.”

“Dia berniat menjadi dokter militer, Greg. Wajar dia juga berlatih bela diri hingga hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan menjadi seorang prajurit.” Mycroft mendengar Lestrade tertawa di seberang. “Sementara itu jagalah teman-teman Sherlock disana.”

_“Huh? Kami tak boleh menjenguk John kesana?”_

“Kapan-kapan saja. Aku yakin kita harus memberi waktu dan ruang untuk mereka.”

Lestrade tersenyum. “ _Kau benar. Waktunya mereka untuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain lebih dalam lagi_.”

Mycroft mengangguk setuju. “Nah, karena aku harus mengurus kebutuhan Watson dan Sherlock, kita sampai disini dulu.”

“ _Oke. Aku juga diminta membantu mengurus kaca pecah di sekolah_.” Mycroft terkekeh saat Lestrade mendesah pelan.

“Berusahalah.”

Sherlock memegangi tangan John yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dadanya naik turun dan nafasnya terlihat lemah. Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mengelus punggung tangan John dengan wajahnya.

“John...John...”

Suara yang lembut dan penuh rasa putus asa itu membuat John membuka matanya perlahan. Sambil mengerjap beberapa kali, John menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Sherlock duduk sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegangi tangannya. Ada gumaman yang terdengar seperti panggilan hingga harapan.

“John...”

“Sherlock...”

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Sherlock mendongakkan kepalanya. John mendapati juniornya itu menahan air mata hingga di bawah matanya terlihat mengalami perubahan.

“John!”

Sherlock mendapatinya tersenyum. “Sejak kapan kau disana? Kau menahan tangis?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menggelengkan kepala layaknya seorang bocah. “Belum lama.”

“Jangan bohong dan ayo jujur denganku.” Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau tahu kau bisa bebas dan bersikap seperti Sherlock Holmes denganku bukan?”

Sherlock mengulum bibirnya sebelum mengangguk. “Sekitar lima jam setelah operasimu.”

“Kau sudah makan?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “John, makan itu membosankan. Tidak tertarik.”

“ _Sherlock_.”

John mendapati Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia merasa Sherlock kembali mengusap punggung tangannya.

“Mycroft akan membawakannya untukku walau aku menolak. Dia tahu bila kau yang meminta aku pasti menurut jadi dia menyediakannya.” John tersenyum.

“Well, untuk soal itu aku cukup menyukainya.”

“Jadi kau tak lagi menyukaiku?”

“Kau tahu itu tak benar.” Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya lembut dan tidak ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya.

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

“Bagus.”

John tersenyum. “Bisa aku minta air? Aku haus sekali.” Sherlock mengangguk dan membantu John untuk meminum air putih yang disediakan.

Tidak lama berlalu, Mycroft datang dengan seseorang di belakangnya. “Sudah bangun ternyata.”

“Untuk apa kau kemari, Mycroft?”

“Dinginnya, seperti biasa.”

John mendesah pelan mendapati Sherlock bersikap ketus dan cuek pada sang kakak.

“Maaf merepotkan.”

“Tidak masalah, Watson. Aku yakin adikku takkan mau jauh-jauh darimu kini.”

Mycroft meminta seseorang di belakangnya yang membawa tas untuk menyimpannya tak jauh dari sofa yang disediakan.

“Sherlock, kau jelek sekali, pergilah cuci muka atau mandi sebelum makan.”

“Apa katamu?”

Mycroft tersenyum dan melirik pada John. “Benar begitu, Watson?”

“Huh?”

Sherlock mengeryit ketika menatap John yang diminta persetujuan oleh Mycroft perihal penampilannya.

“W-well...tidak begitu bagus, kurasa?” John merona. “Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendengus namun berdiri dari kursinya. “Karena _John_ yang minta aku akan melakukannya.” Mycroft memejamkan mata saat Sherlock berbisik di sampingnya sebelum dia keluar. “Jangan kau macam-macam dengan John.” Suara pintu ruangan John dirawat pun terdengar sembari ditutup dengan agak keras.

Mycroft mendesah. “Maafkan adikku yang seperti itu, John.”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa.” Mycroft tersenyum sebelum melangkah menghampiri John di tempat tidurnya. “Anda sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.”

“Well, dia memang berubah. Sebelumnya tidak begitu dan cukup sensitif.” Tongkat Mycroft terdengar begitu jelas dan nyaring di ruangan mereka. “Namun kurasa ada seseorang yang bisa menerima dan menoleransi sifatnya kini.”

John tersenyum. “Sepertinya begitu.”

Tidak lama mereka pun berbincang perihal masa kecil Sherlock sebelum Mycroft mengirimkannya ke sekolah John. Mycroft sendiri telah mencari tahu latar belakang John yang mulai tertarik pada Sherlock dan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadap John.

“Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur dan melihat latar belakangmu tanpa alasan. Setiap yang tertarik dan dekat dengan adikku aku melakukan hal yang sama.” John mengangguk paham.

“Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu ya, Mycroft.”

“Terkadang dia jatuh terlalu dalam akan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya hingga dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya demi sebuah tujuan besar. Yang biasanya berakhir tidak bagus untuknya.”

John memandang Mycroft yang menjelaskan dengan senyuman. John tidak mendapati kebohongan dan yang ada hanyalah kejujuran. John memang tak sepintar kedua kakak beradik Holmes, namun untuk perihal kepedulian dan kasih sayang yang keduanya berikan pada satu sama lain, benar-benar tulus dan apa adanya. Cukup aneh juga, bentuk hubungan mereka menurut John.

“Kali ini aku menemukan satu orang yang benar-benar bisa menangani dan menghadapinya tanpa sebuah imbalan tertentu.” Mycroft tersenyum saat John menyadari maksudnya itu. “Aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya dari temanmu Stamford.” John terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Dia ingat Mike pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya.

“Lalu kenapa anda baru sekarang mendatangiku?”

Mycroft memasang ekspresi datar. “Bukankah setiap orang yang tertarik dan mendekati Sherlock, akan kau kunjungi? Semacam memberi peringatan.” John mengedikkan bahu tidak begitu paham dan yakin pula.

“Kau ingat ucapanku barusan?” John mengerjap saat Mycroft balik bertanya. “Aku menemukan _satu_ orang.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Satu orang yang anda maksud itu...”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Orang itu dirimu, John Watson. Itulah alasan aku baru mendatangimu belum lama ini dan tidak sejak awal aku mencari latar belakangmu hingga kau menjadi teman Sherlock.” John mendapatinya menyipitkan mata.

“Karena kau memilih melihat sesuatu yang dilihat oleh Sherlock dibandingkan mengawasi hingga menjadi temannya hanya sekedar orang _normal_.”

John menorehkan senyuman. “dan aku sudah dianggap tidak normal?”

“Well, kita anggap saja kau sudah tidak karena kau tertarik melihat apa yang Sherlock lihat.” Mycroft tersenyum lebar. “Medan perang. Kau siap melangkah kesana bukan? Selamat datang, John Watson.”

John mengerjap takjub sebelum mendengus. Mycroft mendapati senyuman kepuasan disana.

“Selamat datang huh?”

Seolah sudah tidak sabar akan bertemu dan berbincang dengan John, Sherlock datang dengan tergesa-gesa setelah diminta untuk membersihkan diri oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Mycroft hanya tersenyum mendapati adiknya masuk dengan meraih pintu dan membukanya dengan penekanan dan terburu-buru.

“Kekasihmu takkan pergi kemana-mana, adikku, tenanglah.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merona mendengar Mycroft menyatakannya saat Sherlock sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

“Berisik, Mycroft. Apa saja yang kau katakan pada John?”

John mendapati Sherlock duduk saat Mycroft berbalik. “Bukan hal yang harus kau pikirkan, adikku. Sudah pasti dia senang mendengarnya.”

Sherlock melirik John. “Benarkah itu?”

“Yap.” John membenarkan dan Mycroft mengangguk puas. Ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang menyatakan bahwa “benar sekali” pada Sherlock yang masih meragukannya.

Mycroft pun menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan. Mereka mendapati seorang suster datang dengan sebuah nampan di atasnya.

“Maaf mengganggu, tapi ini waktunya Watson makan.”

“Ah, baik-“

“Biar saya yang melakukannya.” John mendongak mendapati Sherlock bangkit untuk menerima makanan yang disediakan untuk John yang baru saja selesai operasi menutup lukanya.

“Baiklah. Jangan lupa meminum obat penahan sakitnya bila terasa sakit, Watson.” John mengangguk dan membiarkan suster itu menghilang keluar dari ruangan John dirawat. Mycroft sendiri melangkah mengikutinya.

“Aku yakin adikku takkan mau untuk diminta kembali bersamaku.”

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya pada sang kakak membuatnya yakin. John sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi menyerah.

“Kurasa dua-tiga hari lagi kau diperbolehkan pulang.”

“Terima kasih, Mycroft.” John mendapatinya tersenyum lebar.

“Jaga adikku baik-baik, John.”

Sherlock hanya mendengus saat Mycroft sudah berada diluar ruangan. Langkah kaki sang kakak pun terdengar mulai menjauh dari ruangannya. John menoleh untuk melihat Sherlock menyiapkan makanan yang disediakan untuknya.

“Bukan makanan yang cukup enak.”

“Aku takkan protes.” John terkekeh pelan saat Sherlock menggerutu melihat makanan yang ada di depannya. “Kau sudah makan?”

“Setelah aku membersihkan diri.” John tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Sekarang giliranmu.”

Sherlock membantu menyiapkan meja kecil yang telah disiapkan untuk pasien rumah sakit dan juga mengganti posisi John yang tertidur untuk sedikit bangkit dengan agak bersandar. Sherlock menyediakannya dan John mulai memakan makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit untuknya yang merupakan pasien.

“Aku juga, sudah memakan kue keringnya.” John terkejut dan mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock mengatakannya.

“Apa...rasanya enak?”

Sherlock tersenyum lembut dan John agak terkejut. “Anehnya enak sekali. Dibandingkan buatan di kantin sekolah kita.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi selama kau menyukainya, baguslah.” Sherlock mengangguk mantap.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu dan yang ada hanyalah suara dentingan alat makan yang John gunakan untuk menyantap makanannya.

“Aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu dibandingkan Victor, adalah saat kau menanyakan perihal alasanku mengajakmu mencari sampel, dan sering menghampirimu lebih dulu.” John membiarkan Sherlock memulai pembicaraan di tengah keheningan. Dia agak terkejut pula karena Sherlock jarang membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan manusia dibandingkan perihal sampel dan hal-hal ilmiah lainnya. “Aku sangat penasaran alasan mengapa kau begitu sedih, sehingga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu.”

John mendapati Sherlock memejamkan matanya kini. Seolah sedang mengingat-ingat dan bernostalgia tentang ingatan yang dia lihat bersama John.

“Aku lebih senang melihatmu yang bercerita tentang banyak hal, dan berceloteh sesuatu yang kebanyakan bertentangan denganku.”

Sherlock mendapati John mendengus pelan. “Kita memang selalu bertengkar ya.” Sherlock hanya tersenyum saat John menyadari hal itu.

“Saat itulah aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu, aku lebih membutuhkanmu, dan tanpa dirimu kini, aku tak bisa jadi diriku sendiri.”

John melihat Sherlock menatapnya kini, dengan lembut, dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Apa kau tidak salah dengan membutuhkan jasaku sebagai asistenmu?”

Sherlock mendapati John sedang mengerjainya dan dia tersenyum. “Aku butuh dua-duanya kalau begitu.” John terkekeh pelan saat Sherlock yang keras kepala tetap bersikeras.

John pun meminum obat setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Sherlock membantunya kembali dalam posisi berbaring dan membiarkannya untuk kembali tidur.

“Untung saja ada sofa setidaknya disini.” Sherlock mendengus saat John berkomentar.

“Aku jarang tidur tapi memang, sofa lebih baik daripada kursi.” John tersenyum ketika Sherlock meraih sesuatu dalam tasnya.

“Karena aku akan kembali mengawasimu, pastikan kau mendengarkanku untuk makan dan tidur, Sherlock.” Si jenius menoleh pada John yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi malas. Rasa kantuk sudah siap meraihnya.

“Iya, John.” Sherlock yang tersenyum padanya membuat John melakukan hal yang sama. “Tidurlah.”

John pun mengangguk. Sebelum matanya hendak tertutup, John kembali bersuara.

“Sherlock” Dia menoleh mendapati John terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. “Aku ingin kau...memainkan...” Mata John perlahan tertutup walau bibirnya masih mengucapkan sesuatu.

“Lagu...untukku...”

Sherlock tersenyum perlahan.

“Apapun untukmu, John.”

* * *

Kehadiran Lestrade dan Mike keesokan harinya mengunjungi John di rumah sakit sedikit membuat Sherlock kesal. Walau seperti biasanya dan tidak ada perubahan, kenyataan bahwa kini dirinya dan John sudah menyatakan perasaan pada satu sama lain itu pun membuat suasana sedikit berubah di antara mereka.

“Kalau ingin mengerjaiku lakukan saja. Bahwa seorang Sherlock Holmes yang dikenal sombong dan cuek itu kini mulai mempelajari artinya, sentimental.” Sherlock mengatakan bagian akhirnya dengan penekanan dan penuh sengaja.

John menaikkan alis terkejut. “Ternyata kau menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang melihatmu begitu, Sherlock.”

“Tentu saja, John.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya dengan malas. “Aku hanya tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena tidak begitu penting untukku.” Sherlock mendengus. “Mycroft juga memintaku melakukan hal yang sama karena kami terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.”

John mengeryit sedih sebelum Lestrade bersuara. “Setidaknya tidak semua begitu, Sherlock.” Mereka menoleh pada calon polisi itu. “Masih ada Trevor, aku, Mike, dan John.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku tahu kau tak begitu suka untuk membahasnya, tapi kakakmu juga. Dia yang lebih menerima dan menoleransimu sejak kecil.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan suara Mike terdengar. “Sekarang ada John.” Sherlock mengerjap sebelum melirik pada calon dokter yang sedang berbaring kini. Lestrade yang mengajaknya bicara membuatnya memasang ekspresi senang dengan jelas.

“Pastikan kau tidak lagi melupakannya.”

Mike mendapati Sherlock mendengus mendengar pernyataan terakhir darinya. John melirik pada mereka dan tanpa ragu membuat Sherlock yang kesal pun perlahan tenang hanya karena perhatian kecil dari sang dokter.

“Aku tahu dan aku _takkan_ mengulanginya lagi.” Mike mengangguk saat Sherlock menyetujui dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Trevor?” Mike dan Lestrade menoleh pada John yang bertanya. “Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah itu?”

“Well, begitulah.” Lestrade dan Mike menunjukkan ekspresi ragu sekaligus tidak nyaman saat membahasnya.

“Kau tahu sesuatu, Sherlock?” John mendapati juniornya menggeleng pelan.

“Mycroft belum memberitahuku apapun soal Victor.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Aku tak mau pergi dari sini.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. “Dia tetap temanmu, Sherlock.” John meraih tangan Sherlock. “Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin.” Sherlock menatap John yang sungguh-sungguh tulus menanyakannya sebelum mengangguk.

“Akan kulihat nanti.” John mengangguk. “Bila berita soal Victor dari mereka berdua belum kita dengar.” John dan Sherlock mendongak menatap keduanya kini. Mereka saling pandang sebelum mengangguk.

Lestrade pun menjelaskan bahwa keluarga Trevor tidak ingin dia berteman dengan Sherlock lagi melihat bahaya yang mengintainya apabila dia masih terus bersama-sama dengan adik Holmes. Walau sebetulnya enggan dan tidak ingin, Trevor pun memikirkan keselamatan dan harapan orang tuanya agar Trevor tetap selamat.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berakhir seperti itu bila bersamaku atau Mycroft.” John memasang ekspresi saat melihat Sherlock seolah menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa.

Lestrade menoleh pada John. “Mycroft juga menghubungi kakak perempuanmu, John.” Sherlock menatap John saat dirinya mendongak menatap Lestrade. “Aku tak tahu apa yang didengar dari kakakmu pada Mycroft, hanya saja memang tidak banyak komentar apapun.”

“Tentu saja. Sejak awal _Harry_ tidak begitu peduli padaku.” John mendengus pelan. “Kami memang tidak akrab sejak lama apalagi setelah hubungannya dengan _Clara_.” John menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan padaku saat aku masuk sekolah ini. Aku juga berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang bisa mengisi biayaku untuk masuk kedokteran dan militer.”

“Soal itu kau pasti bisa, John.” Mike menatap John dengan senyuman polos yang begitu yakin. “Kau disukai dan memiliki nilai akademis yang bagus. Kepribadianmu juga tidak seburuk kebanyakan orang pikirkan.”

John mendengus lagi. “Tapi aku tidak tahu setelah aku melawan teman sekelasku sendiri yang disuruh oleh Moriarty.”

“Soal itu sudah Mycroft luruskan.” John mendongak pada Lestrade yang mengedikkan bahu. “Hampir semua orang disini tahu kau itu baik, John. Kau melakukannya hanya demi pertahanan diri. Tidak seburuk yang Moriarty lakukan dan suruhannya itu. Kita tahu seperti apa dia.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. “Well, kuharap begitu.” Sherlock sendiri hanya menyipitkan mata mengingat sosok Jim Moriarty itu.

Mereka pun menikmati Afternoon Tea sembari membiarkan beberapa suster dan dokter datang untuk memeriksa operasi jahitan menutup luka di dada John. Tidak cukup parah namun mengalami bekas yang mirip dengan luka tembakan. Mereka menyatakan bahwa John sudah bisa pulang besok karena kesembuhannya berjalan dengan baik. Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal saat para dokter dan suster itu menyentuh John dengan sedikit aura lainnya yang tidak disukainya. Lestrade berkomentar bahwa kini Sherlock tak ragu menyatakan kecemburuannya yang digubris dengan dengusan keras. Mike sendiri ikut berkomentar dan yang ada dibalas dengan kekesalan yang sama. Ada pernyataan dari dokter dan suster yang membuat Sherlock merona dan berhenti untuk tidak memperlihatkan kecemburuan dan kekesalannya terlalu berlebihan.

Hari kepulangan John dari rumah sakit pun membuat Sherlock terlihat kegirangan. Mycroft yang sempat berkunjung untuk mengurus perihal keunganan dan administrasi untuk John atas permintaan Sherlock pun mendapati adiknya yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan biasanya.

“Kau tak pernah memberitahuku perihal kakak perempuan John, Mycroft.”

“Aku yakin kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya.” Mycroft tersenyum saat Sherlock memutar bola mata kesal padanya. “Sudah kubilang, lebih banyak mengamati dibandingkan mengeluh, adikku sayang.” Sherlock melirik sang kakak. “Aku memberitahumu perihal Watson hanya bagian permukaannya saja. Mengetahuinya lebih dalam dan sampai paling dasar adalah tugasmu. _Kini_.” Sherlock mendapati sang kakak menggerakkan tongkat yang dipakainya itu. “Nah, sekarang pergilah ke tempatnya. Aku yakin kau bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya dengan berbincang dan bersama dengannya, Sherlock.”

Mycroft melihatnya mengeryit sebelum melangkah. Dia berhenti hanya untuk menyuarakan sesuatu.

“Kakak perempuan, Harry? Tidak, bukan, itu nama panggilan. _Harriet_ Watson?” Mycroft tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Harry memiliki pasangan yang bernama Clara. Mereka berhubungan belum lama dan sempat ditentang oleh kedua orang tua John sebelum berhasil dikalahkan dengan kegigihan John membela Harry dan Clara. Sayangnya tidak begitu berjalan lancar setelahnya dan John terkadang menyesali mengapa dia membela keduanya.”

Mycroft yang mengangguk pun bersuara lagi. “Apa yang dia sesali adalah bahwa dia kini mirip dengan kakaknya, Sherlock.” Adik Mycroft itu menaikkan alis.

“Bahwa dia kini lebih tertarik pada laki-laki dan bukan perempuan lagi. Dan kau tahu betul siapa orangnya.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Apa John menyesal berhubungan denganku?”

“Jawabannya dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Watson, Sherlock. Dia bukan orang yang segan soal dirimu bukan?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum berbalik. Mycroft membiarkan sang adik melangkah ke dunia yang akan dilihatnya lebih banyak dengan John Watson dibandingkan seorang diri.

John mendesah lega saat bisa melihat kamarnya lagi di asrama sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari kamar Lestrade dan Mike. Sembari mengelus selimut tempat tidurnya John tersenyum.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sherlock.”

“Well, sudah tugasku sekarang.” John mendapati Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya dan dia bisa mendapati rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya. John tersenyum.

“Begitu ya.” Sherlock mengangguk. “Oh ya, Sherlock.” John mendapati juniornya memasang ekspresi polos. John menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya. “Boleh aku minta sesuatu?”

Sherlock mengangguk dan tanpa ragu berjongkok untuk bisa menatap John lebih dekat. John agak terkejut dengan itu namun melanjutkan. Dia menarik kedua tangan Sherlock sebelum berbicara lagi.

“Aku ingin mendengarmu bermain biola.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Biola?”

“Yap. Kudengar kau bisa memainkannya dan well, aku memang sudah pernah mendengarnya dari rekaman yang diberikan Mike padaku...”

Sherlock mengangguk saat John tersenyum malu. “Aku ingin bisa mendengarnya dan melihatmu memainkannya secara langsung...” John menatap Sherlock yang mengerjap kini.

“Bila kau tak keberatan.”

Sherlock mengangguk sebelum bangkit berdiri. “Mau _Beethoven_? Atau melodi yang diminta Mike untukmu?”

“Ah, terserahmu saja. Aku tidak begitu paham musik maupun lagu jadi kuserahkan padamu.”

John mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil memberitahu Sherlock yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Dia mendapati junior itu mengangguk setelah terdiam cukup lama.

“Ayo kita lakukan di taman.”

John mengerjap. “Di taman?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Tidak masalah sih...” Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan John.

Dengan lembut dan seolah hendak mengajaknya berdansa, Sherlock menuntun John keluar dari kamar menuju kamarnya sendiri. John yang sudah terbiasa dengan kamar Sherlock pun tidak merasa aneh dan heran melihatnya. Hanya yang berbeda adalah saat Sherlock meraih sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya dan terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang bisa dikenali sebagai wadah sesuatu. Disana muncul-lah biola indah yang diraih oleh Sherlock dan juga jemari panjangnya. John hanya bisa terpana disaat Sherlock menghampirinya.

“Ayo.”

John mengangguk dan mendapati Sherlock berjalan lebih dulu namun dalam kecepatan yang bisa diikuti oleh John yang masih dalam penyembuhan. Taman di sekolah itu terlihat indah dan bersih sekaligus dengan cahaya lembut mentari pagi. John tidak tahu bahwa taman sekolahnya begitu indah saat di pagi hari apalagi setelah hujan.

“Jadi kemarin sempat hujan.”

Sherlock hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah bangku.

“Duduklah disana.”

John mengikuti dan menyentuh bangku itu lebih dulu, khawatir bekas hujan masih berbekas sehingga membuatnya basah. John mengerjap mendapatinya sudah cukup kering sehingga dia bisa mendudukinya. Dengan nyaman, John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock berdiri tepat di salah satu pohon besar yang rindang dan indah. Sherlock memosisikan biolanya di bahu kirinya dan menggerakkan alat penggeseknya dengan indah. John membelalakan mata.

“Apa dia tidak merasa takjub melihatmu saat bermain?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “ _Takjub_? Victor maksudmu?” John hanya mengangguk. “Tidak, dia hanya bilang permainanku bagus.”

“Sudah berapa kali kau memainkan biola di depannya langsung?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum menjawab. “Dua kali? Itu pun paksaannya karena _dia_ tidak ingin merasa bosan.”

John tertawa kecil dan membuat Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Syukurlah, dia tidak lagi bosan setelah mendengarkan permainan biolamu.” Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Kalau saja aku membawa ponselku, aku pasti akan mengambil gambarmu.”

“Kenapa?” Sherlock mengeryit tak suka.

“Kau indah sekali.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya. Hanya ada kejujuran dan rasa takjub di wajah John. “Caramu memegang biola, alat penggeseknya, dan gerakanmu, seperti pemain profesional!”

John menyatakannya sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri menirukan gerakan Sherlock. Pernyataan itu membuat Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

“John, aku belum memainkannya, hentikan itu.”

“Maaf, maaf.” John tertawa kecil. Sherlock mendapati rona merah di wajah sang senior. “Tapi sungguh, aku bersyukur mengenalmu, Sherlock.” Keduanya saling pandang kini. “Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan akan sesuatu yang indah dalam hidupku.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Jangan mengatakan seolah kau hendak pergi, John.”

“Huh? Ah, tidak, tidak kok, Sherlock. Aku takkan kemana-mana.” John mengibaskan lagi kedua tangannya dengan agak panik.

“Bagus.” Sherlock memasang ekspresi sedih. “Aku takkan memaafkanmu bila kau pergi tanpa se-izinku, John.”

John mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum. Dia mendesah pelan dan mendongak.

“Kalau begitu mainkan untukku, Sherlock.”

Tatapan lembut John yang sangat disukai Sherlock membuatnya turut tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata, kembali memasang posisi pemai profesional, mengambil nafas seolah mengambil nada-nada dan melodi yang hendak dimainkan, dan John akhirnya bisa melihat Sherlock memainkan biolanya. John memejamkan mata merasakan dan mendengarkannya, sekaligus menyadari adanya hal baru dan suara baru dari permainan Sherlock. Bukan melodi yang dia mainkan atas permintaan Mike.

Disana bermunculan ingatan antara pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sherlock. Topik pembicaraan keduanya, teman-teman baru di kelas mereka, perihal Mike, perihal Moriarty, perihal perkenalan Mike dan Sherlock, perkenalan John dan Moriarty, bahayanya Moriarty bagi murid-murid dan guru, kesigapan dan kemampuan John dalam menghadapi Sherlock, perkenalan John dan Lestrade dan juga dengan Sherlock, munculnya Trevor sebagai teman baru Sherlock, berakhirnya kelompok belajar kelas gabungan, merenggangnya hubungan akrab John dan Sherlock, Trevor dan Sherlock yang dianggap pasangan baru, John yang menantang Moriarty dan terkena skors karenanya, Trevor yang mirip dengan John dan seolah berhasil merebut John dari sisi Sherlock, Lestrade yang dekat dengan Mycroft, kakak lelaki Sherlock yang mendatangi Trevor dan Mike namun tidak dengan John, kesedihan John yang membuat Sherlock penasaran sekaligus frustasi, perasaan Sherlock yang sebenarnya, perasaan John yang sebenarnya, berkah Valentine, hingga serangan dari Moriarty pada Trevor dan John demi sebuah permainan.

John mengerjap dan mendapati Sherlock telah berhenti bermain. John mendongak untuk menatapnya.

“Apa itu judulnya yang barusan?”

“ _Judul_?” John mengangguk. “Aku tak memiliki judul untuk setiap melodi baru yang kumainkan.”

“Yang tadi itu _baru_?!” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Hebat sekali...” John menggumam pelan. “Berbeda dengan yang kau mainkan untuk Mike.”

“Tentu saja.” Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Ini hanya milikku.” John mendapati Sherlock memandangnya kini. “dan khusus kubuatkan untukmu.”

John yang membelalakan mata pun bersuara lagi. “Kalau begitu beri judul. Aku ingin bisa mendengarnya lagi. Tapi kalau tanpa judul, rasanya ada yang kurang.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau ingin mendengarnya lagi?” John mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sherlock tersenyum.

“Aku sudah punya satu kalau begitu.”

“Sungguh?!”

Sherlock yang mengangguk memejamkan matanya. Dia seolah sedang menyimpan melodi barusan dengan judul yang diminta oleh John.

“Lalu judulnya?”

Sherlock mengeryit melirik John yang masih menunggu dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

“Ini memalukan...”

“Pelit! Ini kan lagu untukku, berikan juga judulnya untukku!” Sherlock membelalakan mata terkejut melihat kegigihan John. “Aku tak peduli memalukan atau tidak, sekarang katakan!”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan. Sembari memalingkan pandangannya, Sherlock menjawab keinginan John.

_“John Watson di mata Sherlock Holmes.”_

“Huh?”

Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John yang bersemangat pun terdiam. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.

“John Watson di mata Sherlock Holmes. Itu judulnya, Watson.”

John yang mendapati rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Sherlock pun tersenyum. Begitu lebar dan disertai rona merah yang sama. Dia tersenyum gigi sebelum menyatakan kebahagiaannya.

“Pastikan kau menyimpannya di otak cerdasmu, Holmes!”

Tidak lama berlalu, datanglah Lestrade, Mike dan Mycroft ketika Sherlock hendak memainkan lagu lainnya selain yang baru saja dia mainkan. Mycroft mengajak keduanya untuk meminum teh di pagi hari dan menikmati oleh-oleh yang dibawa sang kakak untuk John. Dengan enggan Sherlock mengikuti keinginan sang kakak karena John memaksa. Mycroft pun menyatakan bahwa dia hendak mengajak Trevor pula yang masih diizinkan untuk berteman dengan Sherlock hingga kelulusan.

Mereka menikmatinya di sebuah ruangan khusus dekat dengan kantin yang tersedia setelah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman yang paling terbaik disana. Lagi-lagi, Sherlock pun meminta John menjelaskan makanan yang ada termasuk scone dan kue kering untuknya. Keempat temannya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bahagia melihat keduanya kembali akrab dan mungkin lebih akrab lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

* * *

Sherlock mendapati Trevor kini berada di sebuah perpustakaan sendirian. Dirinya mendongak dari buku astronomi yang dibacanya ketika menunggu Sherlock yang hendak datang untuk bicara dengannya.

“Sudah lama ya, Sherlock.”

Si jenius mengangguk dan duduk di seberang Trevor. Dia mendapati teman sekelasnya itu menutup buku.

“Bagaimana keadaan Watson?”

“Membaik, cukup bagus.”

Keduanya terdiam lagi sebelum Trevor bersuara. “Rasanya jadi canggung juga ya.” Dia mendongak untuk menatap Sherlock yang memandangi meja.

“Aku terkejut bahwa kau menyukaiku.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Aku memang menyukaimu. _Sungguh_.”

Trevor mendapati Sherlock menatapnya kini. Bukan dengan tatapan yang pernah diarahkan olehnya sebelumnya, melainkan ada perubahan dimana kini Sherlock menatapnya sebagai teman baik yang tak tergantikan.

“Dan aku menyadari bahwa ketika aku mendapatkan sesuatu aku juga kehilangan sesuatu.” Trevor tersenyum saat mendengar Sherlock menyatakannya lagi.

“Lebih asyik kalau kita bisa dapat dua-duanya tanpa perlu kehilangan sesuatu, benar begitu?”

“Yap.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Kuharap memang se-mudah itu.” Trevor terdiam seolah setuju.

Kini keheningan menyelimuti dan yang terdengar hanyalah halaman buku terbuka, buku-buku diraih dari raknya, hingga langkah-langkah para murid mencari tempat duduk.

“Lalu alasanmu menyadari bahwa bukan aku yang kau sukai lagi?”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya. “Lebih tepatnya yang paling kubutuhkan.” Trevor mendongak mendapati Sherlock tersenyum kini. “Ada sesuatu dalam diri John yang tak kau miliki. Dan aku membutuhkannya sebagaimana Mycroft tahu bahwa aku selalu membutuhkannya namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil memberikanku itu.”

“Sekalipun kakakmu sendiri?”

“ _Sekalipun kakakku sendiri_.” Sherlock mengangguk setuju. “Teman pertamaku adalah John. Kuketahui bahwa teman pertamanya juga adalah aku. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, aku tidak begitu paham.” Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. “Hanya saja kehadiran John yang seolah jujur dan tulus hanya untuk berada di sampingku dan bersamaku adalah hal yang selalu kubutuhkan dan kunantikan.” Sherlock membuka matanya perlahan. “Mycroft tahu betul akan hal itu.”

Trevor memangku wajahnya. “Ada juga yang tak dimengerti oleh Sherlock Holmes.” Pernyataan Trevor disambut tawa kecil.

“John selalu berhasil mengejutkanku dan membuatku bingung. Dia layaknya teka-teki yang terus menerus memberiku kesulitan dan hal-hal baru yang harus kupecahkan ketika aku hampir saja memecahkannya.”

“ _Puzzle_ yang takkan pernah selesai?” Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati Trevor memandangnya lembut. Sherlock selalu menyukainya, namun anehnya, kini hanya John yang ada di pikirannya. Dia penasaran pada John yang terkadang bisa diprediksinya namun berakhir melenceng dan mengejutkannya. Sherlock sangat kagum akan hal itu.

“ _Puzzle_ yang takkan pernah selesai dan terus menerus berubah.” Trevor tertawa kecil kini mendengar pernyataannya.

“Lalu, apa alasanmu kemari?”

“Aku ingin minta maaf.” Trevor menaikkan alis. “Membuatmu hampir terluka dan berada dalam bahaya, hingga membuat orang tuamu menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku tidak masalah bila kau tidak lagi ingin berteman denganku.”

“Aku _juga_ tidak masalah.” Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap Trevor. “Hanya saja tidak sesering Watson. Kau tak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri denganku dan dengan orang lain.” Sherlock melihatnya menyipitkan mata. “Kau hanya bisa menjadi Sherlock Holmes bersama John Watson.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa membantah itu sekarang. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan selalu berdua.

“Kau benar. Kau sangat benar untuk yang satu itu.” Trevor tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock tak lagi membantah hal itu dan bersikap jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Nah, beritahu aku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock tersenyum menyerah. Trevor menaikkan alisnya.

“Aku ingin bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk John.”

John menoleh saat Lestrade dan Mike datang bersama sambil melambaikan kedua tangan padanya. John tersenyum.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Baik. Kurasa lukanya sudah menutup.”

“Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa terluka lagi, John!”

Mike memberitahu seperti seorang guru yang memarahi muridnya yang selalu bertengkar.

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu, dimana Sherlock?”

Lestrade mendongak dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok si jenius.

“Dia menemui Trevor. Ada hal yang harus mereka berdua bicarakan.”

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang. Ekspresi mereka berubah setelah mendengarnya.

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku biarkan si jenius itu yang memutuskan. Setidaknya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku dan dia tahu, itu cukup.”

Mike menahan air mata haru dan memeluk John tanpa ragu. Lestrade mendesah pelan melihat sifat mereka.

“Kau sungguh malaikat, John!”

John tertawa kecil. “Kau terlalu berlebihan.”

“Siapa yang bilang kau boleh memeluk John, Mike?”

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock datang dengan Trevor. Mereka melihatnya melambaikan tangan sementara Sherlock memasang ekspresi tak suka.

“John bukan hanya milikmu, Sherlock Holmes!”

“Dia milikku tentu saja!”

John kini berada di antara Sherlock dan Mike yang berebut sementara Lestrade dan Trevor bertukar pandang.

“Orang tuamu tidak lagi berisik?”

“Tidak, untuk _sekarang_.” Trevor mengedikkan bahunya. “Karena Sherlock sudah ada yang bisa menghadapinya dan mengawasinya, aku tidak perlu ikut dalam bahaya lagi.”

Lestrade tertawa. “Sejak awal hanya Sherlock dan John yang bersedia berada dalam bahaya. Aku yakin mereka berdua takkan membawamu serta.”

Trevor tertawa kecil. “Itu berita yang sangat bagus kalau begitu.”

“Lestrade, kau sudah menyatakan cinta pada Mycroft?”

Sherlock menanyakannya sambil memegangi pundak John dan berhasil merebut kakak kelasnya itu dari Mike.

“Huh? Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai kakakmu?”

“Lalu kenapa kau sering bersama-sama dengan Mycroft padahal umur kalian berbeda jauh?” Sherlock mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pertanyaan John kini.

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Salah ya aku sering berbincang dan bersama kakakmu? Kami teman baik sejak lama.”

“Bertepuk sebelah tangan?” John memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

“Sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang kau kencani, Lestrade?” Sherlock mengeryit tak suka.

“Kau sangat tidak sopan.”

Lestrade menggerutu saat Sherlock memandangnya seolah menantang dan tidak merasa takut. John hanya tersenyum disaat Sherlock menyimpan dagunya di atas kepalanya.

“Ah, disini kau ternyata, Watson.”

Mereka menoleh saat mendapati seorang guru menghampiri. Ekspresinya terlihat berubah senang melihat John bersama Sherlock kini.

“Bisa ikut sebentar? Pembahasan waktu itu.”

“Ah, baik.” John menyentuh tangan Sherlock yang menyentuh bahunya. “Aku kesana dulu.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan melepaskan John yang ikut dengan salah satu guru untuk berbicara berdua saja.

“Apa yang mereka bicarakan?” Lestrade menaikkan alis saat John dan guru itu memasuki sebuah ruangan.

“John membicarakan perihal pendidikannya di salah satu sekolah kedokteran dan juga pelatihan militer. Tempatnya sama dengan yang hendak kuambil.” Mike bersuara untuk mereka.

Trevor menoleh pada Sherlock. “Kau sudah dengar perihal ini?” Sherlock yang terdiam pun mengangguk.

“Kalian akan berpisah setelah kelulusan.”

“Hanya soal jarak.” Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tidak masalah walau entah dengan John.” Lestrade menoleh pada Mike yang tersenyum. “Mata dia terkadang masih suka memandang ke perempuan dan laki-laki disini.” Mereka tahu bahwa Sherlock cemburu dan tidak ragu-ragu menunjukkannya.

“Sherlock Holmes cemburu.” Lestrade menggoda dan membuatnya mendengus lagi.

“Berisik kau, inspektur!”

Ketiganya tertawa disaat John kembali. John tersenyum walau dia tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi dan Sherlock memasang ekspresi tak suka.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya kalian senang.”

“Mereka senang di atas penderitaanku, John!” Sherlock memasang ekspresi sedih.

“Huh?”

“Tenang saja, kami hanya bercanda dengannya.” Lestrade menenangkan John yang memasang ekspresi sedih mendengarnya.

“Begitu?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock mendengus lagi.

Keduanya yang kini kembali mengambil sampel untuk eksperimen pun kembali pula mengadakan kelas gabungan yang pernah mereka buat sebelumnya dan memasuki kelompok yang sama. Guru kelas gabungan itu tidak keberatan, apalagi dengan hasil kelompok mereka yang cukup baik dan mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan kelompok yang lain. Kini tidak hanya Mike, Lestrade dan Trevor pun memasuki kelas dan kelompok yang sama.

“Aku paham kalau Lestrade ikut, tapi kenapa kau ikutan juga, Victor?”

“Segitunya kau padaku sekarang, Sherlock? Well, aku hanya _sedikit_ tertarik dengan apa yang biasa kau kerjakan dengan senior kesukaanmu ini.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Tunggu, kau bilang _sedikit_ tertarik?”

“Huh? Yeah, _sedikit_.”

Mata Sherlock berbinar-binar bahagia dan membuat Trevor mundur. Dia menoleh pada John yang mengedikkan bahu.

“Salahmu sendiri mengatakan bahwa kau _tertarik_.”

Trevor mengerjap beberapa kali. “Adakah sesuatu yang aneh bila dia sudah mendengarku sedikit tertarik tentang hal ini?”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau harus siap mendengarkan celotehan dan deduksinya yang tiada henti dari mulut jenius ini.”

“Kau bilang apa barusan, John? Aku hanya menyatakan kebenaran dan bukan hanya pendapat!”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.” John mendesah pelan dan Trevor memasang ekspresi bahwa dia menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Sherlock Holmes kini.

Pernyataan John benar. Sherlock tiada henti menjelaskan materi dan eksperimennya hari itu di kelas gabungan dimana Lestrade dan Mike hanya mendengarkan. John sendiri seolah yang sudah terbiasa mulai mencatat dan menuliskan bahan-bahan apa saja yang ada di meja mereka untuk kelas gabungan hari itu. Trevor mengeryit saat Sherlock tiada henti berbicara dan bersuara ketika kegiatan prakteknya berlangsung.

Trevor melirik John. “Bagaimana dia akan selesai menyatakan semua itu padaku?” John mengedikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelas Sherlock.

“Tunggu Sherlock, ini salah.”

“Semuanya dicampurkan-apa maksudmu salah?”

“Ini, lihat.”

John memperlihatkan tulisannya dan berhasil menghentikan Sherlock yang berceloteh ria. Ketiganya memandangi kinerja keduanya.

“John, ini kau yang salah menulisnya. Harusnya segini.”

“Serius? Wah, maaf, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hanya mengangguk disaat John memperbaiki catatannya sebeluk menaikkan alisnya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menuliskan semua ini selagi aku menjelaskan?”

“Well, kau selalu lupa menuliskan catatannya walau kau menyimpannya dalam otak cerdasmu itu, jadi aku mencatat untuk bagianku. Kasihan pula teman-teman satu kelompok kita bukan?”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati Trevor, Lestrade dan Mike memasang ekspresi penuh arti pada keduanya.

“Oh”

“Jangan bilang kau lupa ada kita?” Lestrade tersenyum jahil. “Seolah dunia milik berdua nih.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendengus. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putih Sherlock disaat dia menolak untuk berkomentar. John sendiri hanya sibuk mencatat sebelum kembali pada si jenius.

“Lalu kapan kau mulai eksperimennya?”

“Apa?” John menunjuk seorang guru kelas gabungan yang sudah menunggu dengan sabarnya di dekat meja mereka.

“Selama kau berceloteh ria, guru kita sudah menunggu.” John membuat Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat senyuman penuh kesabaran di wajah sang guru terlihat.

“Oh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menjelaskan.”

John mengangguk-angguk menyetujui Sherlock yang terlihat paham kondisi mereka.

“Nah, saatnya aku mulai.”

Guru itu mengangguk dan melihat Sherlock memulai eksperimen. Mike yang cukup terbiasa pun membantu dimana John membantu Trevor untuk menuliskan hasil-hasil yang penting untuk dicatat. Guru pun mengerjap takjub melihat kinerja kelompok Sherlock yang awalnya dia pikir tidak akan sebagus itu. Lestrade yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa, sembari menjelaskan bahwa berkat John pula mereka bisa cukup dekat dan berteman baik dengan Sherlock.

“Tidak sedikit juga teman-teman sekelas kami yang mulai meminta bantuan Sherlock.”

“Bantuan?”

“Hanya semacam mencari barang hilang, ataupun mencari tahu jejak-jejak dari hewan yang hilang.” Sherlock menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. “Tidak begitu menarik namun hanya sebatas untuk menambah pengetahuanku.”

“Hmm, kedengarannya menarik.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John menyatakannya. “Kapan-kapan boleh aku ikut?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. “Tentu, John. Kau asistenku bukan?” John mengangguk mantap seolah puas mendengar jawaban Sherlock.

Trevor menoleh pada Lestrade dan Mike. “Maka itu aku dan Mycroft menyatakan bahwa Sherlock dan John adalah partner in crime. Hanya John yang tiada ragu merasa tertarik dan bersedia untuk ikut serta dengan Sherlock menjelajah bahaya sementara orang-orang lainnya menarik diri.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku tidak bilang tidak ada lagi selain dia yang merasa begitu, tapi kini hanya dia yang bisa menghadapi dan menoleransi Sherlock Holmes selain kakaknya.”

Trevor menggumam pelan dan memandangi John dan Sherlock yang kini bertengkar dan beradu mulut. Sang guru yang mencoba melerai pun berakhir dengan John yang mengalah disaat Sherlock masih menggerutu dibalik kepuasannya menang melawan John. Walau begitu, Trevor mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi menyesal walau John tidak terlihat keberatan dan kini berbincang dengan sang guru perihal eksperimen mereka.

“Begitu ya.” Trevor tersenyum. “Wajar.”

Kelas hari itu berakhir dengan damai dan tawa. Dimana ketiganya mengerjai Sherlock dan John untuk eksperimen mereka dan juga tentang hubungan romantis mereka.

“Tapi soal itu, John tidak pernah membahasnya.” Mike bersuara dan mendapat persetujuan dari Lestrade.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“John bilang Sherlock tidak begitu paham dan mengerti perihal sentimental, emosi dan perasaan manusia. John tidak memaksa dan cukup bersyukur Sherlock mulai menerima dan merasa jujur dengan dirinya sendiri perihal itu. Dia juga mulai belajar tentang emosi dan perasaan miliknya sendiri.”

Lestrade menyatakannya dengan salah satu tangan ke atas dimana Trevor mengangguk. “Jadi John bilang selama Sherlock tidak membahas ataupun menyatakan mereka pasangan selain partner setelah pernyataan cinta waktu itu, John takkan membahasnya. Dia ingin Sherlock yang lebih dulu berinisiatif dan menjadi bukti bahwa Sherlock sudah siap mencoba dan mempelajari wilayah emosi dan perasaan manusia itu dengannya.”

Trevor mengerjap saat Mike tersenyum. “Sungguh, John itu malaikat.”

Lestrade menyikut bahu Mike dengan sengaja. “Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.”

“Habisnya itu kenyataan, Greg! Kau tahu betul soal itu!” Mike menggerutu dan Lestrade terkekeh.

“Iya, iya, aku juga tahu.”

Trevor pun tersenyum. “Sherlock lebih dulu yang berinisiatif, huh?” Trevor memejamkan matanya.

“Jadi John Watson lah yang menyadarkan dan mengarahkan Sherlock Holmes ke arah yang baru dan membantunya menyadari bahwa dia juga seorang manusia.”

Lestrade dan Mike menoleh pada Trevor yang memasang ekspresi penuh arti. Sebelum dia memandang mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu!”

Ada hari-hari dimana Trevor dan Sherlock bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan bersama, hingga John sekalipun. Walau begitu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sherlock hendak menjauh hingga berhubungan lebih dengan Trevor selain batas pertemanan saja.

“John!”

Mike memanggil dengan ria saat John melangkah menuju perpustakaan. “Dimana Sherlock?”

“Hari ini ada janji dengan Trevor lagi. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.” John mengedikkan bahu.

“Jangan bilang dia selingkuh!”

“Kami belum menentukan apakah hubunganku dan Sherlock adalah pasangan kekasih.” Keduanya melangkah menuju perpustakaan bersama. “Kalau partner in crime aku setuju.” Mike tersenyum saat John terkekeh.

“Tapi kau harus tanyakan setidaknya apa yang dia lakukan! Bagaimana kalau beneran selingkuh?”

John memikirkan kata-kata Mike itu. Tidak lama berlalu, dan di perpustakaan pun, dua orang yang dibicarakan ternyata ada disana membicarakan sesuatu hanya berdua pula.

“Lihat! Mereka main rahasia-rahasiaan berdua!”

John mendesah pelan. “Baiklah, nanti kutanyakan. Sekarang ada buku yang kuperlukan jadi setelahnya saja.” John melenggang pergi.

“Ah, John!”

Keduanya yang kini sibuk mencari buku pun lupa akan keberadaan Sherlock dan Trevor yang sedang berbincang disana bersama. Kini dua junior John dan Mike itu yang menyadari kehadiran senior mereka yang sedang berbincang dengan dua perempuan yang ternyata teman satu kelas.

“Itu, Watson dan Stamford kan?”

Sherlock hanya mengangguk saat Trevor bertanya. Baik John dan Mike terlihat begitu akrab dengan dua perempuan itu seolah mereka merupakan teman dekat. Sherlock sendiri bisa mendapati sentuhan kecil dari salah satu perempuan itu pada lengan John dan hanya disambut tawa oleh seniornya itu.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Mau menghampiri?”

Sherlock mengeryit dan melirik Trevor. “Kenapa?”

“Kau terlihat kesal.”

“Aku tidak kesal.”

“Cemburu kalau begitu.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat Trevor bersikeras padanya. “Cemburu?”

“Well, kau tak bisa melihatnya tapi aku _bisa_ melihatnya.” Trevor menekankan dengan sengaja. “Bahwa kini kau bersikap seperti menahan kekesalan saat Watson disentuh dan dia bersama dengan dua teman sekelas mereka.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Jadi itu yang disebut cemburu?” Trevor mengangguk. “Tapi aku belum menyatakan bahwa John dan aku adalah pasangan.”

“Well, kita bisa kesana untuk menyatakan hal itu.” Sherlock mendapati Trevor mengedikkan bahunya. “Atau menyatakan bahwa kau cemburu pada John karena dia terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Apa John takkan marah atau merasa tidak nyaman?”

Trevor mengedikkan bahunya lagi. “Dia kakak kelas yang kau kenal dan lebih kau kenal, Sherlock.” Trevor tersenyum.

“Sebaiknya kita coba lihat reaksinya.”

John dan Mike yang masih berbincang tidak tahu dan lupa akan kehadiran Sherlock dan Trevor pun tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya mulai menghampiri.

“dan kau tahu, sekarang kelas kita akan ada perubahan-“

“Ternyata anda berdua disini juga, Watson, Stamford.”

John dan Mike menoleh bersamaan mendapati Trevor bersuara dan tersenyum.

“Selamat siang.”

“Ah, siang, Trevor.” John bersuara untuk Mike yang terlihat terkejut. Kini dia semakin terkejut lagi merasakan sentuhan di lehernya dan tangan panjang melingkarinya.

“Kukira kalian sedang mencari buku kedokteran?”

“She-Sherlock!”

John mengerjap beberapa kali namun tidak meminta juniornya untuk melepaskan tangannya. John sendiri menyentuhnya dan merasakan perlindungan darinya.

Sherlock menyimpan dagunya di atas kepala John sebelum kembali bersuara.

“Ini teman sekelas kalian?”

“Yep. Tunggu, Sherlock, bersikaplah sopan.” John mengeryit dan membuat juniornya itu menaikkan alis. “Kami masih senior kalian.”

“Kita sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sherlock sih, wajar saja dia begitu nyaman.”

“Oh, maafkan aku.” John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock membungkukkan tubuh untuk meminta maaf dan bersikap sopan.

“Tidak apa-apa kok.” Kedua perempuan itu bersuara setelah lama mendengarkan.

“Ini Sherlock Holmes junior di kelas gabungan kalian itu kan? Dan ini Victor Trevor?”

“Selamat siang.”

“Tampannya...”

“Ah, aku baru menyadari bahwa Watson dan Trevor itu mirip ya.” Salah satu gadis itu mendongak menatap Sherlock. “Apa kau tidak tertukar antara keduanya?”

John dan Trevor saling pandang kini sebelum suara Sherlock yang tegas dan dalam itu terdengar.

“Tentu saja tidak. Orang yang bisa membuatku seperti _ini_ hanyalah John Watson.”

John mendongak untuk menatap Sherlock yang menyatakannya dengan bangga.

“Seperti _ini_ maksudmu itu apa?” John mengeryit bingung.

“Dimana aku bisa menyimpan daguku di atas kepalamu.” Sherlock dan John melirik Trevor. “Victor lebih tinggi darimu dan aku tak bisa melakukannya.”

“Jadi maksudmu agar kau bisa bersandar di atas kepalaku _begitu_?” John menahan kekesalan saat Sherlock mengangguk.

“ _Begitu_ , my dear Watson.”

“Sherlock-!”

Keduanya beradu mulut dan membuat kedua gadis teman sekelas John dan Mike pun tertawa. Trevor sendiri ikut merasa nyaman dan senang bersama mereka, juga Lestrade.

Sherlock dan John yang hendak kembali ke kamar masing-masing pun membuat John menaikkan alis melihat balutan perban di jemari indah dan panjang Sherlock.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan jari-jarimu, Sherlock?”

Si jenius menatap jemarinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seniornya.

“Sedikit latihan dan eksperimen. Bukan hal yang harus kau khawatirkan.”

John mengerjap. “Benarkah?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Baguslah, tapi hati-hati.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John meraih kedua tangannya, mengelusnya pelan. Sherlock berusaha keras untuk tidak merona dan merasa gugup akan sentuhannya.

“Tanganmu ini indah apalagi bila memainkan biola. Jangan sampai terluka lagi ya.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya lagi saat John menyatakannya dengan senyuman. Ekspresi polos dan tulus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang John padanya membuatnya merasa dia bersyukur tidak menyerah akan kakak kelasnya yang baik hati itu. Dia tahu bahwa ada hal yang takkan ditunjukkan dan diperlihatkan oleh orang lain padanya selain oleh John.

“Aku tidak janji tapi akan kuusahakan.”

Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya yang perlahan merona dimana John mengangguk puas. Kini dia merasa menyesal membiarkan John melepaskan kedua tangannya dan merasakan kehangatan darinya perlahan menghilang.

“Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok.”

“John.”

“Hmm?”

Langkah John berhenti saat Sherlock memanggilnya. Sherlock yang ragu-ragu melirik kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

“Luangkan waktumu pada tanggal 14.”

John mengerjap. “Bulan ini?” Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Ada sesuatu?”

“Aku ingin kau meluangkan waktu pada tanggal itu untukku.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk.

“Oke, bila kau bersikeras seperti itu.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan berbalik untuk mengarah ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai bawah setelah mengantar John ke lantai atas. John melambaikan tangan dan mendapat balasan dari Sherlock sebelum sosoknya hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Tanggal 14 berlalu sangat cepat. Sherlock berusaha tenang dan tidak gugup setiap kali dia mengecek tanggal sebelum tanggal hari itu. Dengan pakaian rapih dan enak dilihat sekaligus tampan bagi beberapa orang, sekaligus sesuai pernyataan Mycroft saat dia meminta pendapat sang kakak, Sherlock melangkah keluar kamarnya untuk pergi bertemu dengan John yang dia minta menunggu di taman tempat dia memainkan biola untuknya. Hingga kini, melodi dan potongan lagu untuk John itu masih terekam jelas dan dia teringat reaksi John yang sungguh mengejutkannya.

John yang menunggu berpakaian kemeja yang dibalut sweater. Sherlock teringat penampilannya seperti dua manekin yang mirip dengannya dan John berdiri bersanding di sebuah etalase toko pakaian. Sherlock hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendapati bahwa penampilan keduanya mirip sekali dengan dua manekin itu kini.

“John.”

“Ah, Sherlock.”

John mengerjap mendapati penampilan juniornya dan juga penampilannya hari ini.

“Sepertinya aku pernah lihat penampilan kita berdua hari ini.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Tentu, Watson. Dua manekin di sebuah toko pakaian waktu itu. Kau lebih dulu memperhatikannya.”

John mengerjap. “Oh...” John membelalakan mata. “Kau ingat rupanya.”

“Aku takkan melupakan hal-hal yang berkaitan denganku dan denganmu, John. Nah, saatnya kau mengikuti arahanku hari ini?”

John tersenyum. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini di tanggal ini, tapi aku ikuti arahanmu, jenius.”

Tempat-tempat yang dipilih dan ditunjukkan oleh Sherlock pada John berhasil membuat kakak kelasnya itu terpana dan terpukau. Toko buku yang seolah hanya diketahui oleh keluarga atas dan keluarga terkenal pun ditunjukkan oleh Sherlock tanpa ragu pada John. Dia bisa melihat bintang dan juga ekspresi takjub melihat kerapihan buku di rak, kebersihannya seolah tempat itu bersinar dan berkerlap-kerlip, hingga bagaimana orang-orang yang masuk ke dalamnya, memiliki cara berjalan yang elegan, cara memegang buku yang begitu indah, dan juga hal-hal luar biasa lainnya. John yakin dia takkan bisa datang kesana tanpa kehadiran Sherlock.

“Aku takkan pernah bosan berada disini, Sherlock!”

Sherlock tersenyum puas. “Mycroft selalu mengajakku kemari bila ada beberapa sumber buku yang kesulitan kucari di toko buku yang biasa.” Sherlock mendongak. “Sekaligus dalam membantu mencari data untuk mereka yang meminta bantuanku.”

“Ah, maksudmu teman-teman sekelas yang meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang dan semacamnya?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

“Ada buku yang ingin kau pinjam?”

John mendapati Sherlock menunjuk pada wilayah buku-buku dan juga majalah yang mengelilingi wilayah pengunjung bisa membaca buku sambil bersantai dan berbaring.

“Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk saat melihat rasa antusias di mata John.

John melihat Sherlock mengangkat sebuah kartu yang mengilat indah dengan tulisan Mycroft Holmes disana.

“Kita akan butuh waktu untuk menemukan buku yang kita sukai, kurasa?”

Benar ucapan Sherlock, keduanya mengambil waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menemukan dan meminjam buku yang diinginkan. Sherlock meminjam dua buku dimana John meminjam empat buku.

“Buku kedokteran?”

“Yep. Kudengar dari Mike ada buku yang sangat sulit ditemukan perihal kedokteran. Setelah kau mengajakku kemari, jadi kesempatan untuk menemukannya.”

Sherlock memutar bola mata saat John menunjukkannya dengan bahagia.

“Jadi itukah alasanmu begitu antusias.”

“Well, tentu saja aku penasaran tempat apa saja yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku hari ini.” Sherlock melirik John. “Tapi salah satunya adalah perpustakaan, aku beruntung!”

John yang tersenyum gigi menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock. Dia mengangguk mantap dan keduanya melangkah keluar dari sana. Sherlock pun mengarahkan kakak kelasnya ke sebuah toko pakaian yang pernah dua manekinnya mereka lihat bersama sebagai penampilan mereka. Demi suatu hari nanti pula.

“Ini…”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Ayo kita lihat penampilan seperti apa saja yang cocok untuk kita di masa depan nanti.”

John membelalakan mata lebar. “Tunggu, Sherlock-“

“Hmm?”

“Aku tidak punya begitu banyak uang bila kita akan membeli satu pasang!” Sherlock mendapati John meraih lengannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang dan tidak tiba-tiba gugup saat sentuhan John terasa di tubuhnya. “Kau tahu, tempat ini, terlihat mahal…”

Sherlock tersenyum lembut. “Jangan khawatir, John.”

“Huh?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan lembut dan berbisik padanya.

“Serahkan saja padaku.” John menaikkan alis. “Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau _hanya_ perlu meluangkan waktu di tanggal 14 untukku.”

“Benarkah?” John mendapati Sherlock mengangguk.

Walaupun ragu, keduanya menjelajahi toko pakaian itu dan mendapati beberapa pelayan tokonya memberikan rekomendasi hingga menunjukkan pakaian mana yang cocok untuk Sherlock dan John. Mereka berdua pun mendapati bahwa pakaian yang dipilih memang merupakan pakaian yang disukai dan akan dipilih oleh Sherlock dan John bila pelayannya sendiri belum merekomendasikannya untuk keduanya.

“Ternyata memang sesuai, pakaian untuk kita.”

“Hmm?” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John bersuara.

“Penampilan kita sesuai dengan penampilan dua manekin di etalase depan.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John tersenyum gigi. Dia merasa bangga ketika penampilan yang dipikirkannya hanyalah harapan kosong belaka itu benar-benar terjadi kini. Ketika dirinya bersama dengan Sherlock di dalam toko itu dan melihat-lihat pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka.

“Bukankah itu masa depan yang bagus, Watson?”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum lagi. “Yeah!”

Keduanya membeli dua pasang pakaian yang dibayar oleh Sherlock untuk bagian John pula atas saran Mycroft. Karena dia tahu setidaknya itu bisa membahagiakan John walaupun Sherlock menolak pada awalnya. Hari itu adalah hari bahagianya bersama John.

“Ayo kita pergi ke satu toko lagi sebelum makan siang.”

“Tunggu-bagaimana dengan semua barang-barang ini?”

John yang panik hanya disambut senyuman oleh Sherlock. Keduanya berhenti dan mendapati seseorang menghampiri mereka. Berpakaian rapih dan serba hitam. John membelalakan mata terkejut, dan mendekati Sherlock tanpa ragu.

“Sherlock!”

“Tenang saja. Ini bawahan Mycroft.”

John mengerjap. “Huh?”

“Kau pasti sudah dengar bahwa Mycroft sering mengawasiku baik diluar maupun di sekolah. Maka itu dia tahu bahwa ada John Watson yang terlihat sering mengamatiku sebelum kita bertemu di kelas gabungan itu.”

“Oh, kau pernah bilang soal itu…” Sherlock mengangguk.

“Tolong bawakan ini ke sekolah kami. Aku yakin Mycroft yang memintamu untuk mengawasi kami berdua bukan?”

“Benar sekali.” Lelaki itu menerima barang bawaan Sherlock dan John.

“Beraninya dia mengganggu kencanku dengan John.” Sherlock mendengus kesal dimana John menaikkan alis ketika mendengar gumaman pelannya.

“ _Kencan_?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Sherlock meraih tangan John. “Nah, saatnya bergerak, Watson!”

“Tunggu-Sherlock!”

Setelah memberikan barang bawaan mereka, Sherlock tanpa ragu menarik dan membawa kakak kelasnya itu melangkah ke toko lainnya sebelum menikmati makan siang di sebuah café modis pilihan Mycroft yang bersikeras membantunya untuk kencan hari itu. Walaupun Sherlock sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sherlock mengajaknya ke sebuah toko alat musik. John mengerjap bingung namun takjub melihat keindahan dan juga banyaknya jenis alat musik selain biola yang biasa dimainkan oleh Sherlock.

“Sherlock, aku tidak begitu paham perihal musik…”

“Tidak masalah.” John mendapati Sherlock tersenyum padanya. “Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan beberapa alat musik yang bisa kau mainkan dan juga biola.” John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk.

Pelayan toko memperkenalkan banyak alat musik pada keduanya, termasuk biola kesukaan Sherlock. John hanya bisa takjub saat mendengar penjelasannya dan mendapati beragam banyak alat musik yang terpajang disana. Sherlock sendiri hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi dan ekspresi di wajah John saat mendengarkan. Tidak lama berlalu, keduanya dipersilahkan untuk melihat-lihat sendiri tanpa adanya penjelasan apapun. Sherlock sendiri sudah sibuk dengan beberapa biola dan menggerutu mendapati apa yang bisa dia ketahui dari biola-biola yang terpajang disana tanpa berusaha memperdengarkannya pada pelayan toko. John berhenti di salah satu alat musik piano yang besar dengan warna coklat indah mengilat. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Indah sekali…”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John mengelus salah satu piano besar di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum perlahan menghampirinya. Sembari mengamati piano itu lebih baik, John terlihat tertarik dan seolah ingin mengetahui lebih jauh perihal alat musik tersebut.

“Piano selalu menjadi alat musik pengiring biola.”

“Huh?”

John menoleh saat mendengar Sherlock bersuara pelan di belakangnya. Si jenius sudah tersenyum lebar penuh arti padanya.

“Piano adalah alat musik yang tepat untuk menemaniku memainkan biola.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia pun menyadari bahwa Sherlock berharap John akan tertarik untuk memainkan musik bersamanya dengan piano.

“Well, kalau saja aku bisa, tentu aku akan memainkannya denganmu.” John mengelus lagi kayu yang menjadi pelindung alat musik itu. “Aku hanya tidak begitu paham akan musik.”

“Kau hanya harus menikmati dan merasakannya, John.”

John menoleh dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. “Sherlock Holmes berbicara soal perasaan sentimental?”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Bila kau tertarik, kapan-kapan kita bisa belajar.”

John menaikkan alis. “Serius?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Bila ada kesempatan itu, rasanya luar biasa terdengar.”

Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar. “Setidaknya kau tertarik pada alat musik kini.” John mendapati Sherlock mengedipkan mata padanya. “Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membuat beberapa melodi yang bisa diiringi dengan piano.”

John tertawa kecil. “Tunggu, jangan langsung menaikkan kesulitannya begitu dong. Kau itu jenius dan aku masih amatiran, Sherlock. Beri aku kemudahan.” John mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock berbalik. Dia mendapati si jenius telah menempelkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, posisi siap masuk Mind Palace.

“Sayangnya tidak begitu, Watson.” Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar dan John hanya bisa menyerah mendapatinya sudah seperti itu.

Setelah membahas perihal kelas latihan musik, keduanya melangkah menuju sebuah restoran yang terlihat begitu megah, klasik dan indah. John lagi-lagi hanya bisa terpukau ketika Sherlock meraih gagang pintunya yang besar dan tersenyum puas.

“Sherlock, kau yakin ini tidak mahal-“

“Tuan Holmes dan Watson, kami sudah menunggu.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk dimana John mengerjap bingung. “Kami sudah menyiapkan posisi yang pas untuk anda berdua.”

Mereka diarahkan ke sebuah meja yang hanya disiapkan untuk dua orang dan mengarah pada pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Lagi-lagi John menganga dan ada bintang di kedua mata birunya itu.

“Sherlock, ini hebat sekali.”

Sherlock tersenyum saat sang pelayan melenggang pergi untuk menyiapkan makan siang. John duduk masih dengan ekspresi takjub.

“Aku sangat ingin melihat reaksi itu.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap beberapa kali pada Sherlock yang tersenyum puas sambil memangku wajahnya.

“Orang tuaku selalu mengajakku kemari. Apalagi si berisik Mycroft.” Sherlock mendengus pelan dan menarik senyuman di wajah John.

“Tapi kau membawaku kemari juga.”

“Well, karena ini tempat spesial bagiku.” Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada rendah dan masih bisa terdengar oleh John. Di meja itu, hanya ada mereka berdua seolah keduanya adalah tamu VIP. “Jadi aku ingin membawamu juga kemari.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Spesial…” Sherlock memalingkan tatapannya dari John. “dan kau membawaku kemari karena aku spesial bagimu?”

Sherlock yang mengerjap pun perlahan mendongak untuk menatap John yang masih mengerjap. Tak lama rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ketika Sherlock hendak bersuara lagi, pelayan pun datang membawakan sebuah nampan.

“Maaf mengganggu, ini untuk makanan pembukanya.”

“Ah, terima kasih.”

John mendapati pelayan mulai menyediakan makanannya di atas meja. Lagi-lagi John harus takjub melihatnya.

“Nah, ayo dicicipi.”

Pembicaraan mereka pun berubah sembari menikmati makanan pembuka. Sherlock menyatakan masih ada makanan utama dan penutup. Walau begitu, John terlihat antusias dan lebih senang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Kau terlihat lebih senang.”

“Hmm? Serius?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Apa karena makanannya?”

“Itu juga ada.” John mengangguk dan meraih minuman di gelasnya. “Tapi aku senang kau menikmati makanannya juga.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Jadi tidak lagi hanya aku sendiri saja yang menikmatinya.”

Sherlock jadi teringat perkataan Trevor padanya.

“ _Sherlock, pergilah makan siang.”_

_“Makan itu membosankan, Victor.”_

_“Tapi tubuhmu membutuhkannya.”_

Sherlock hanya memutar bola matanya dan Trevor tak lagi memaksanya untuk makan. Berbeda dengan John yang tiada henti memaksanya hingga setidaknya Sherlock makan.

“ _Pergilah mengambil sesuatu, Sherlock.”_

_“Makan itu membosankan, John.”_

_“Tapi tubuhmu membutuhkannya, jenius._ ”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “ _Kenapa hampir semua orang mengingatkanku soal makan?”_

“ _Hanya aku dan Trevor, aku yakin_.” Sherlock mendapati John menunjuknya dengan garpu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali ketika ekspresi di wajah John begitu serius.

“ _Dan selama kau bersamaku, jangan coba-coba membantahnya, jagoan_.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata saat John mendongak untuk melihatnya.

“Sherlock?”

“Bukan apa-apa, my dear Watson.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Begitu?” Sherlock mengangguk dan menikmati minumannya sendiri.

Tidak lama, makanan utama pun datang. Sherlock tersenyum mendapati John kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak ngiler melihatnya. Setelah dipersilahkan, John tidak ragu mencicipinya. Reaksinya pun hanya membuat Sherlock semakin merasa bangga dan puas. Keduanya berbincang sembari menikmati makanan utama yang begitu enak dan luar biasa di mulut John. Sherlock yang tidak begitu banyak makan itu pun hanya bisa merasa senang mendapati John menikmatinya seperti itu.

Sebelum hidangan terakhir, keduanya membicarakan perihal karir setelah kelulusan.

“Aku berpikir untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran bersama Mike.”

“Yang diarahkan oleh salah satu guru sekolah kita?”

John mengerjap. “Kau tahu?”

“Belum lama kau membicarakannya dengan Mike bukan? Bukan hal yang sulit untukku mengetahuinya.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Maaf, bukan berarti aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku hanya…”

Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak masalah, John. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk itu dan aku paham.” Sherlock mendongak untuk memandang John. “Kau hendak memberitahuku juga bukan?”

John mengerjap. “Ah, tentu saja, Sherlock.” John meraih tangan Sherlock dan sedikit mengejutkannya. “Aku hanya berharap, kau tidak akan kecewa mendengarnya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Kecewa?”

“dan takkan melupakanku bila kita berpisah jauh suatu hari nanti.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau akan meninggalkanku?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Hanya untuk bersekolah kedokteran dan,” John memejamkan matanya. “Kau tahu aku hendak jadi prajurit juga bukan? Itu artinya aku akan pergi cukup jauh dan cukup lama.” John mengeryit. “Aku juga tak bisa menjajikan bahwa aku akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku akan mengusahakannya.”

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan dan meja yang hanya terdapat keduanya disana. Suara-suara pengunjung restoran lainnya terdengar teredam oleh keheningan dan kesunyian itu. John berusaha bertahan bila Sherlock tidak akan menerimanya dan memutuskan untuk menolak keputusan itu.

Sherlock mengulum bibirnya dan membalas sentuhan John. Dia mendongak terkejut.

“Kau pikir aku se-lemah itu, Watson?”

“Huh?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Disini aku berpikir bahwa kau yang akan melupakanku setelah pergi jauh.”

“Apa-tentu saja tidak! Kau orang yang penting bagiku, Sherlock. Malah lebih dari diriku sendiri.” Sherlock membelalakan mata mendengarnya. “Kau memberiku keberanian dan, kepercayaan diri bahwa aku bisa melindungi seseorang. Walau aku belum menjadi prajurit sepenuhnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau akan menjadi dokter dan prajurit yang luar biasa, John.” John mendongak mendapati keyakinan di mata Sherlock.

“Aku yakin itu.”

John yang terlihat khawatir pun perlahan lega. Ketegangan di kedua bahunya pun menghilang seketika. Sherlock mengetahui bahwa John terlihat tegang dan khawatir akan sesuatu. Dan kini dia merasa senang bisa menenangkan John yang seperti itu.

“Kembalilah padaku, John.”

Keduanya saling bertatapan kini.

“dan aku juga akan memastikan bahwa aku akan kembali padamu juga. Hanya padamu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. Dia mengangguk.

“Yeah, itu ide yang sangat bagus.”

Makanan penutup yang disediakan hanya berupa kopi dan scone. John menaikkan alisnya.

“Akhirnya ada makanan yang terlihat biasa kudapatkan di sekolah.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Terlalu megah dan mewah akan cukup membuat kita tidak terbiasa juga.” John mendapati Sherlock meraih sesuatu dalam kantung jas yang dipakainya kini. Sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapih dan elegan terlihat disana.

“Itu…”

“Balasan hari valentine?” Sherlock tersenyum jahil sebelum mengarahkannya pada John di atas meja. “Semoga kau menyukainya. Well, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya sih.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Segitu yakin kah dirimu, jenius?”

Sherlock tak berkomentar dan John meraihnya.

“Terima kasih, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hanya mengangguk mantap. Dia mendapati John perlahan membukanya dan mendapati isi coklat yang bukan kue kering jahe.

“Aku tidak percaya mendapatkan coklat sebagai balasannya.” John tersenyum jahil pada Sherlock yang mendengus pelan. “Coklat mahal?”

“Salah.” John hanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

John mencicipnya dan membelalakan mata. “Coklat buatan tangan?” Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

“Luar biasa. Seperti coklat mahal!”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Baguslah kau menyukainya, Watson.”

John tersenyum gigi. “Aku sangat menyukainya!”

Keduanya meninggalkan restoran setelah menikmati setiap hal yang disajikan. John hanya bisa merasa bahagia ketika dirinya melewati satu hari spesial bersama Sherlock adik kelasnya itu.

Hari yang menjelang sore itu pun keduanya nikmati bersama. Hanya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kota sebelum kembali ke asrma sekolah. John sendiri tiada henti tersenyum dan berhasil menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan taman dimana Sherlock melihat mimpi John diambil oleh Moriarty. Saat itu pula, yang menjadi pertanda ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada John dan juga dirinya. Dan membuat Sherlock mengambil langkah dan keputusan hingga hari ini.

“Apakah aku,” John menunggu saat Sherlock berhenti. Seniornya itu bisa mendapati Sherlock ragu. “Sudah jadi kekasih yang baik?”

John membelalakan mata. Suara-suara burung bernyanyi dan suasana sore hari pun terasa teredam oleh keheningan dan kesunyian yang menyelimuti tiba-tiba. Sherlock menunggu seraya John masih terkejut.

“John?”

“Ah, maaf, aku tidak berpikir…” Sherlock memiringkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kita adalah pasangan, Sherlock.”

Kini Sherlock yang melebarkan kedua matanya. “Kenapa? Apakah aku-“

“Bukan, bukan. Apapun yang hendak kau katakan barusan, _bukan_.” Sherlock mengeryit khawatir saat John menggelengkan kepala. “Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa perasaan sentimental bukanlah areamu?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin memiliki kekasih, John.”

“Oke, oke, aku tahu.” Sherlock menunggu saat John menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. “Maksudku begini,” Sherlock mengangguk. “Selama kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal hubungan kita setelah pernyataan waktu itu, baik masih sebagai teman atau pasangan, kita masih seperti sebelum pernyataan itu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. Dia pun menyadari maksud John. “Jadi, alasanmu menyatakan perasaan padaku waktu itu…”

“Yap.” John mengangguk. “Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku menyukaimu dan sangat menyayangimu.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya perlahan. “Apapun hubungan kita setelahnya, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Bahwa bila siapapun tak ada lagi yang menjadi teman dan mendukungmu,”

Sherlock mendapati John meraih tangannya. John tersenyum.

“Ada aku yang akan selalu berada di pihakmu apapun yang terjadi.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. John hanya menunggu dan tersenyum. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

“ _Ada seorang kakak kelas yang mengawasimu, Sherlock_.”

“ _Senior_?” Mycroft mengangguk. “ _Kenapa? Apa tujuannya?_ ”

“ _Dia tidak memiliki tujuan apapun_.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “ _Apa_?”

Mycroft tersenyum. “ _Dia hanya peduli dan ingin menjagamu, Sherlock_.” Si jenius itu membelalakan matanya. “ _Mirip dengan yang selalu kulakukan untukmu._ ”

Sherlock membuang mukanya. “ _Bodoh_ _sekali_.”

“ _Kau_ _benar_.” Sherlock melirik lagi sang kakak. “ _Namun kini aku yakin, dia-lah orang yang bisa kau percayai, Sherlock_.”

John mulai khawatir saat Sherlock hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

“Sherlock? Kau baik-baik saja?”

John mendapati Sherlock mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya.

“Maaf, ada kata-kataku yang salah?”

Sherlock menggeleng lagi dan John hanya semakin mengeryit bingung.

“Sherlock?”

“John.”

“Hmm?” John mendapati bibir Sherlock bergerak kini.

“Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Well, bila kau tidak keberatan denganku, aku akan senang sekali.”

“John.”

“Ya?”

Sherlock mendongak dan kini John bisa melihat wajahnya. Ada bekas air mata di pinggir kedua matanya dan ekspresi Sherlock terlihat seperti anak yang sungguh lega akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyukainya.

“Kau menangis? Ada apa?”

Sherlock memejamkan mata dan membiarkan John menyeka matanya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan begitu terasa dan Sherlock tidak pernah ingin kehilangan itu.

“Boleh aku memelukmu, John?”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia melepas tangan Sherlock dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

“Tentu, jenius.”

John terkejut saat Sherlock tanpa ragu memeluknya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut John sementara John jadi menghirup aroma si jenius karena wajahnya hanya sampai pundaknya.

“Mycroft sudah lama tidak memelukmu?”

“Diamlah, John.”

John terkekeh dan mengelus punggung Sherlock dengan lembut. Sherlock sendiri layaknya seekor anjing besar yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan majikannya.

Tak lama Sherlock melepas pelukannya pada John. Dia meraih tangannya sembari mengusap salah satu matanya.

“Aku kekasihmu?”

“Yap.”

John mengangguk. “John Watson pasangan Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kita juga partner.”

John tertawa. “Yap. Kita adalah pasangan sekaligus partner.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar kini. “Kapan-kapan aku menginap di tempatmu?”

“Bagaimana bila aku yang menginap di tempatmu saja? Kamar mandimu wangi dan punya banyak merek mahal.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku beri sebagian padamu saat aku menginap.”

“Serius?” Sherlock mendengus saat John begitu antusias. “Trims, Sherlock!”

Sherlock perlahan tersenyum saat John kini memikirkan sesuatu dengan jemarinya.

“Lalu John, eksperimenku masih berlanjut dan temani aku mencari sampel lainnya.”

“Serius? Apa harus hari ini?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Bagaimana bila besok? Hari ini kita bisa pinjam buku kedokteran rekomendasiku yang belum kau pinjam.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu-? Oh ya, dimana barang-barang yang kita bawa sebelumnya?”

“Mycroft akan menghubungiku bila kita ingin barangnya sekarang.” Sherlock meraih ponselnya saat mereka berjalan ke perpustakaan. “Well?”

“ _Well_ , mungkin setelah meminjam buku dulu.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku pakaiannya.

“Ada hal menarik juga yang bisa kita bahas.”

Perpisahan keduanya hari itu disambut dengan kecupan di dahi John oleh Sherlock. John sendiri ingin melakukannya namun si jenius itu bilang bisa untuk selanjutnya mereka melakukannya setiap hari. John menahan diri untuk tidak menganggap mereka berdua sebagai pasangan yang baru saja menikah, karena dia khawatir masa depan tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka berdua. Mungkin saja, Sherlock ingin mengakhiri hubungan romantis mereka dan juga John sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, John dijemput lebih dulu oleh Lestrade dan Mike. Mereka melambaikan tangan saat John membuka pintu hendak keluar membuang sampah.

“Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin dengan Sherlock, Watson?”

“Hentikan itu.” John terkekeh sambil menyikut Mike yang juga tertawa. “Menyenangkan, kurasa. Dia cukup menggemaskan juga.”

“Wow, aku ingin mendengar Sherlock yang mengatakan hal itu tentangmu.”

“Bahwa aku menggemaskan?” John terkekeh saat Lestrade tersenyum jahil.

Tak lama muncul-lah Sherlock dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Dia memutar bola matanya.

“Jadi pagi ini yang menjemputmu bukan aku tapi mereka berdua?”

Lestrade terkekeh. “Ayolah, John tidak hanya milikmu bukan? Dia teman kami.” Lestrade melingkarkan lengannya ke leher John tanpa ragu dan Sherlock mendengus.

“Terserahmu, inspektur.” Sherlock melirik John. “Setelah makan siang ini?”

“Kau yakin takkan masuk kelas?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Victor bisa menceritakan materi apa saja yang baru. Lagipula aku sudah bisa mendeduksi bahwa materi hari ini pasti akan membosankan.”

“Serius?” John mengerjap takjub saat Sherlock mengangguk.

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang. “Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan setelah makan siang?”

“Bukan urusan kalian!”

Sherlock menyatakannya seperti gadis perempuan yang sedang ngambek. John tersenyum.

“Sedikit pencarian sampel baru. Well, kalian takkan mau ikut kurasa.”

“Tentu saja, John.”

Ketiganya melirik pada si jenius. “Aku hanya mengizinkanmu untuk itu.”

John tersenyum. “Hanya aku yang masih mau ikut denganmu.”

“Hahaha!”

Sherlock terkejut saat Lestrade tertawa dengan keras akan hal itu sementara Mike tersenyum.

“Dia benar sekali soal itu.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan mendengus. John hanya tersenyum saat kesehariannya kembali dan terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

John dan Sherlock berpisah tepat di depan kelas juniornya itu dan Trevor. Disana pun teman sekelas Sherlock sudah menunggu sementara Mike dan Lestrade pergi lebih dulu ke kelas mereka.

“Kita ketemu saat makan siang?”

“Yap.”

Namun Sherlock tidak bergerak begitu pula John. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, namun dia bingung apa dan John memutuskan untuk berbalik.

“Oke.”

“John.” Sherlock meraih tangan John dan mengejutkannya. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Ya?”

Sherlock mulai merona ketika dia berharap akan sesuatu namun tidak menyuarakannya. Tangannya memainkan jemari John dan membuat John bergantian menatap Sherlock dan jemari indahnya yang mencengkram jemari miliknya sendiri.

“Apa memalukan bila,” John menunggu. “Aku memintamu menciumku disini?” John mendapati Sherlock menunjuk keningnya yang terbuka. John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum.

“Yah, kurasa kau benar.”

Sherlock pun langsung memasang ekspresi cemberut dan John hanya bisa menyerah melihat juniornya kini terlihat lebih manja dan lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Bel tanda kelas masuk pun berdering.

“Kelas kita akan segera dimulai, Sherlock!” Trevor memanggil dan dia bergegas kembali ke mejanya.

John tersenyum saat Sherlock tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia melepas tangan Sherlock dan sedikit mengejutkannya. Ada ekspresi yang terlihat oleh John bahwa dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya walau hanya sebentar.

“Bagaimana kalau pelukan?” Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Tidak akan begitu-“ John membelalakan mata dan mendapati Sherlock memeluknya. Begitu erat dan kembali dengan wajahnya terbenam di rambutnya.

“John”

“Sherlock Holmes ternyata anak yang manja?”

“Oh, diamlah.”

John menepuk beberapa kali punggung Sherlock sebelum melepaskannya. Sherlock masih memasang ekspresi yang sama namun tepukan di lengannya membuatnya berubah.

“Kalau kau terlalu lama begini, aku takkan menemanimu lho.”

“Itu hal yang tidak boleh terlaksana.”

John terkekeh dan berbalik. “Bagus.”

“Holmes, masuklah ke dalam kelas.”

Sherlock mendengus dan melangkah masuk. John yang hampir menabrak sang guru pun meminta maaf dan bergerak cepat menuju kelasnya sendiri.

_“Partner in crime hmm?”_

Guru itu menggumam pelan dan John menghilang di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya sendiri.


	5. Chapter Lima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bawa mereka segera pergi dari sini.” Lestrade mengeryit mendapati Sherlock memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dingin. “Ingatlah bila sesuatu terjadi pada John hanya karena kebodohan mereka.”
> 
> John mengeryit. “Sherlock-“
> 
> “Aku takkan memaafkanmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruskah saya melanjutkan? Haruskah saya mengakhirinya??

Sherlock yang mendapati permintaan untuk mencari hal-hal yang hilang dan lenyap penuh misteri pun mendapat bantuan dari John. Sesekali, Trevor membantu begitu pula Lestrade. Dengan mudahnya Sherlock memecahkan misteri-misteri itu tanpa harus membuatnya turun tangan langsung.

“Kau sibuk sekali ya, Holmes.”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati seorang murid perempuan berkulit gelap dan berambut keriting cukup gimbal itu bersuara. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kelas yang dipakai Sherlock dan John untuk membantu murid sekolah yang butuh bantuan.

“Apa urusanmu, _Donovan_?”

 _Sally_ _Donovan_ , teman satu kelas Lestrade yang berniat menjadi polisi sama seperti putra inspektur terkenal itu.

“Hanya melihat keadaanmu mewakilkan inspektur kita.”

Sherlock memutar bola mata saat Donovan mengatakannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

“Well, mungkin sebaiknya dia yang datang langsung daripada diwakilkan olehmu.”

“Sayangnya beberapa hari ini dia sibuk, _freak_.” Sherlock mengeryit saat Donovan menyunggingkan senyuman kepuasan. “Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kemari melihatmu langsung.”

“Kalau begitu kau tinggal melapor dan tak perlu berlama-lama disini bukan?”

Donovan tersenyum lebar. “Oh, tuan Sherlock Holmes mengusirku?”

Sherlock mengeryit lagi berusaha tenang menghadapi Donovan yang sudah diketahuinya sebagai pribadi yang agak sombong dan angkuh.

“Aku tidak bilang-“

“Maaf lama, Sherlock!”

John berhenti tak jauh dari Donovan dengan kedua tangan membawa dua gelas minuman. Donovan menyingkir sedikit untuk membiarkan John masuk ke dalam kelas.

“Kenalanmu?”

“Teman sekelas Lestrade, Sally Donovan.” Sherlock menyatakannya sambil menutup mata saat John menyimpan minuman mereka di atas meja.

“Dia perlu bantuanmu?”

“Hanya datang berkunjung mewakili Lestrade yang _sibuk_.”

“Tumben sekali dia sibuk.” John duduk tepat di samping Sherlock. “Lalu kenapa dia harus meminta seseorang kemari?”

“Kurasa karena keinginannya sendiri ditambah permintaan Mycroft.”

Sherlock membuka matanya dan mendapati Donovan masih tersenyum. John hanya menggumam sembari memandangi murid perempuan yang tak berkutik dan tak mengubah posenya.

“John Watson, patner Sherlock Holmes.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Dia tak berkata apapun dan matanya masih menyelidiki Donovan yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Sekaligus pasanganya.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Bukan hal yang aneh, kurasa.”

“Kau buang kemana pacarmu yang satu lagi?” Donovan melirik Sherlock dan membuat John menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Victor.” Sherlock menyeruput minumannya. “Aku menyukainya sebagai teman.”

“Kau bisa berbohong juga.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Donovan menyatakannya dengan tegas. “Apa maumu?”

“Mencoba membuatmu kewalahan, jenius.” Donovan mengedikkan bahu. “Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan bukan?”

“Selalu, Donovan.” Sherlock tanpa ragu menjawabnya. “Setidaknya simpanlah pernyataanmu bahwa aku berbohong.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata kini. “Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun dari John, dan aku hanya belum mengatakannya.”

“Soal apa?” John menaikkan alis bingung akan pembicaraan yang Sherlock dan Donovan sedang lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

“Bahwa dia pernah berpacaran dengan Trevor.”

“ _Cukup_.”

John terkejut saat Sherlock bangkit dan ekspresinya terlihat tak suka dan terluka. Donovan hanya tersenyum puas.

“Pergilah. Walau aku enggan menjadi orang yang harus mengusirmu.”

Donovan menyipitkan mata. “Kau harusnya tahu bahwa Sherlock Holmes itu sombong dan angkuh.” John mendapati gadis itu meliriknya. “dan juga tidak sopan.”

“Jenius yang tidak memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun.” Donovan melenggang pergi sembari melambaikan tangan.

Sherlock kembali duduk dan mendesah panjang. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Sherlock melirik John. “Ah, dia memang begitu sejak mengenal Lestrade.”

“Dia murid baru di kelasnya?”

“Tidak, dia memang dekat dengan Lestrade sejak awal dia di kelas itu.” Sherlock menyentuh dagunya dengan kedua tangan. “Ada satu orang lagi yang sama menyebalkannya seperti Donovan dan mereka cukup akrab.”

John mendesah pelan. “Begitu. Syukurlah, mereka bukan orang yang seperti Moriarty.” Sherlock melirik John yang menyeruput minumannya. “Aku bisa kewalahan menghadapi Moriarty yang terlalu banyak.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat John terkekeh dan kembali menyeruput minumannya sendiri. Sherlock mengulum bibirnya.

“John, soal perkataannya.” John melirik Sherlock yang memulai tanpa memandangnya. “Aku memang menyukai Victor, tapi kami tak pernah berhubungan lebih dari sekadar teman.” Sherlock mencengkram gelas minumannya kini. “Ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan romantis dengan seseorang.”

“Kenapa?” Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John tersenyum. Tidak ada kesedihan disana dan yang ada hanyalah rasa penasaran. Sherlock mengeryit.

“Aku tak mau, hubungan kita berakhir, hanya karena pernyataan Donovan.” John membelalakan mata mendengarnya. “Aku, tidak pernah berusaha menyembunyikan apapun darimu.”

“Fuh…” Sherlock melirik dan John mulai tertawa. “Hahaha”

“John?”

Seniornya menyeka air mata. “Maaf, maaf, aku tak bermaksud.” Sherlock membiarkan John berhenti tertawa. Dia melihatnya mendesah pelan.

“Aku percaya, Sherlock.” John mendapati adik kelasnya itu mengerjap. “Aku lebih mempercayaimu dibandingkan dia. Aku tak mengenalnya dan aku baru tahu soal dia darimu.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Dan bila kau sudah mengenalnya?”

John menggerakkan kepalanya. “Bisa kupikirkan.” John terkekeh saat Sherlock menggembungkan pipinya. “Aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, Sherlock.” Sherlock mengerjap saat John tersenyum. “Kau sampai khawatir begitu, jadi aku yakin itu bukan kebenaran.”

“Tentu saja.” Sherlock mendengus. “Aku hanya ingin John Watson.”

John tersenyum dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

“Aku juga.”

Sherlock melirik John dengan rona merah yang sama. Walau begitu, Sherlock tersenyum saat John tersenyum pula.

Keduanya menerima cukup banyak permintaan bantuan akan mencari hal-hal yang hilang dan lenyap itu, mulai dari hewan, barang, binatang, hingga orang. Sherlock enggan membantu perihal mencari orang secara langsung dan berharap mereka meminta bantuan kepolisian, namun mengetahui Sherlock dekat dengan Greg Lestrade yang merupakan anak inspektur terkenal, membuat mereka meminta bantuannya lebih dulu.

“Sudah kubilang pergilah ke si bodoh Lestrade daripada kepadaku!” Sherlock mendengus. “Aku konsultan dan bukan polisi!”

“Iya, iya,” John membuka catatan lain yang dia tulis sebagai catatan kegiatan mereka sebagai konsultan. “Soal orang hilang akan kuminta bantuan Greg, jadi kau fokus saja pada yang lain.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kau mencatat _konsultasi_ ini?”

“Well, aku asistenmu. Walau kau menyimpannya di hard disk otakmu, aku tidak. Jadi aku mencatatnya untuk rekamanku sendiri.” Sherlock menggumam pelan dan melirik pada tulisan John. Disana ada dua buah buku catatan dan seperti sedang belajar untuk ujian, John terlihat sangat serius.

“Kau, tak lagi menulis catatan?”

“Huh?” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang memalingkan pandangannya. “Bukankah aku sedang menulis satu? Apa yang kau maksud?”

John berhenti dan Sherlock merasa kini perhatian John tertuju padanya. Walau harus membahas perihal sebuah catatan.

“Di buku, yang ada di meja belajarmu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ah, yang itu.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Kau membaca isinya?”

“Tidak.” Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Tapi aku menduganya sebagai catatan pribadi, dari caramu menuliskannya berulang kali hingga dihapus, sekaligus tidak pernah ditinggal dalam keadaan terbuka.” Sherlock melirik John kini. “Sudah pasti hal penting, namun kau tak keberatan siapapun melihatnya, karena jarang yang datang ke kamarmu selain Lestrade, Mike, hingga aku.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Kau memang hebat, Sherlock!” Sherlock mendengus dan John pun melanjutkan. “Well, hanya semacam catatan keseharianku, sejak awal masuk sekolah ini dan sampai hari ini.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau menulis sejak lama?”

“Permintaan Harry, kakak perempuanku.” John mengelus tengkuk lehernya. “Dia tahu keadaanku, setidaknya, karena aku juga cukup suka menulis, jadi dia memintaku untuk menuliskan apapun yang tak bisa kuungkapkan.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Ada hal yang masih tak bisa kau ungkapkan?”

John melirik pada Sherlock sebelum tersenyum. Dia sedikit lega mendapati Sherlock khawatir dan terlukis jelas di wajah putihnya itu.

“Setidaknya aku sudah bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang!” John tersenyum gigi dan sedikit mengejutkan Sherlock. Si jenius pun tersenyum perlahan.

“Baguslah.”

Tidak lama keduanya berbincang dan menuliskan hal-hal penting dalam buku catatan John, muncul Lestrade dengan beragam ramai suara di sampingnya.

“Aku jadi ingin tahu si angkuh jenius Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hentikan itu, Anderson!”

Sherlock dan John mendongak dari kegiatan mereka untuk mendapati langkah yang ramai dan suara-suara berdebat mereka. Sherlock hanya memutar bola matanya.

“Kau yakin pasti menyenangkan bila mengerjainya.” Suara Donovan terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan Lestrade dan teman lainnya. “ _Yahoo_ , _freak_.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat John bangkit untuk membantah ucapan Donovan yang mengatakannya sambil melambaikan kedua tangan bahagia.

“Kau tidak tahu apapun soal Sherlock dan jangan menyatakan dia seperti itu.”

“Oh, akhirnya pacarnya membantah dan membela kekasih tercinta.” Donovan menyatakannya sambil melirik seorang murid lelaki yang baru yang membalas dengan senyuman jahil yang sama. “Wajar saja kau membelanya karena kau menyukainya.”

“Walau begitu kau-“

“John. Sudahlah.”

“Apa katamu?” Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John memandangnya dan menunjuk Donovan. “Kau terima saja apa yang dia katakan perihalmu? Kita semua tahu kau bukan-“

_“Hanya kau yang tidak tahu bahwa dia freak, John Watson.”_

John dan Sherlock melirik pada murid lelaki yang akhirnya bersuara itu. Dia melangkah lebih dulu memasuki kelas kosong disaat Donovan tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dadanya yang terlihat menonjol dan berukuran besar. Lestrade yang berada di belakangnya pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan dengan ekspresi menyerah.

“Ternyata masih ada yang membela Sherlock Holmes selain dirimu, Lestrade.”

“Dia temanku dan John, wajar aku membelanya. Dia juga teman Mike. Apa yang kau katakan?” Lestrade bersuara dengan nada kekesalan yang ditekan kini.

Sherlock mengerjap mendapat murid lelaki itu memandanginya kini seperti bagaimana Donovan memandangnya. Seperti orang normal pada umumnya memandangnya yang tidak seperti tatapan Lestrade dan John.

“Kenapa kau membawa mereka kemari juga, Lestrade?”

“Mereka yang seenaknya mengikutiku! Aku sudah meminta untuk tidak ikut serta.”

“Ayolah, kami ingin melihat si jenius Sherlock Holmes, benar begitu, Anderson?”

John melirik dan mendapati murid lelaki yang dipanggil Anderson itu mengangguk. Donovan menoleh padanya dengan senyuman jahil seperti sebelumnya dia datang sendirian.

“Well, aku juga penasaran akan bisnis yang dia buka disini.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Bisnis?” Sherlock menyentuh dagunya. “Ide yang bagus. Walau aku tidak memungut biaya.”

John memutar bola matanya. “Kau harus menerimanya bila ada yang memberimu bayaran, Sherlock.”

Sherlock melirik John yang masih berdiri dan memasang ekspresi menyerah.

“Benarkah?”

“Aku tahu kau takkan tertarik pada uang dan lebih memilih mendengarkan konsultasi hal-hal menarik dari orang-orang normal disini. Namun terimalah bila ada yang masih sempat mengeluarkan sepeser uang mereka padamu.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Sentimental?”

“Sentimental.” John menunjuk saat Sherlock mengangguk paham. “Sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Baik itu bentuk uang ataupun barang.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan mendongak. “Bisa kuserahkan itu padamu?”

“Huh?” John mengerjap dan menoleh mendapati Sherlock telah memandangnya sedari tadi.

“Kau asistenku bukan?”

John mendesah pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya. “Oke, oke, jenius.”

Anderson dan Donovan mengerjap bersamaan. “Oh, mereka benar-benar berkomunikasi dengan baik.” Anderson berceletuk seolah takjub melihat John dapat berbincang dengan si jenius Sherlock Holmes dengan mudahnya.

“Tentu saja.” Keduanya melirik Lestrade yang perlahan melipat kedua tangan. “Sherlock masih manusia mau kau anggap dia se-jenius dan se- _freak_ apapun sesuai pernyataan kalian.”

Anderson dan Donovan tersenyum jahil sebelum kembali pada Sherlock dan John. Lestrade pun menyerah dan membiarkan mereka akan bersikap bebas hingga puas.

“Kau sendiri menyatakan dia freak.” Lestrade hanya mengedikkan bahu menolak berkomentar saat Donovan menyatakannya.

John yang masih berdiri pun mendapati Anderson menatapnya. “Aku tak percaya ada yang menyukai seorang Sherlock Holmes di dunia ini selain kakaknya.”

“Dengar-“

“Anderson.” John dan Anderson menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar nada panggilan Sherlock yang dalam dan menekan disaat John hendak menyatakan pendapatnya. “Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku ketika kau gagal mendapatkan pujiaan hatimu.” Anderson membelalakan mata terkejut. “Sementara aku yang bersikap sebagai _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ sepenuhnya ini menarik perhatian seseorang yang _kurasa_ lebih baik darimu.”

John mengerjap. “Melampiaskan?”

“Bagaimana kau tahu-?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Sayang sekali, walau aku mendapatimu pribadi yang baik, Donovan, John lebih menarik perhatianku.”

Donovan membelalakan mata kini. “Kenapa jadi tentangku sekarang?” Sherlock dan John mendapati gadis itu menunjuk Anderson. “Kau sedang membahas dia bukan?”

“Well, kekesalanmu dan rasa cemburumu itu terlihat jelas dengan melampiaskannya pada John yang bisa bersamaku dengan mudah.”

“Apa-“

John hanya mengerjap bingung saat Sherlock dengan santainya menyatakan itu tepat di depan orang yang bersangkutan. Sherlock sendiri mulai menyentuh dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

“Bagaimana bila kau bersikap untuk lebih berani daripada mengerjaiku seperti itu dan menggodaku tanpa adanya hasil yang memuaskan?” Donovan menahan kekesalannya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat jelas kini. Bahwa dia benar-benar hendak dipermalukan disana. “John saja tidak pernah mencoba menggodaku dan hanya bersikap apa adanya.”

John mengerjap bingung namun mulai mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Sherlock tiada henti menyatakan bahwa dirinya memang lebih baik dari dua orang yang menjadi teman sekelas Lestrade itu.

“Oh, aku yakin kau mendengarnya dari Lestrade.”

Anderson dan Donovan melirik pada Lestrade yang terkejut. “Tunggu, aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal kalian pada Sherlock.” Sherlock mendesah pelan saat Lestrade membela diri.

“Sekarang aku merasa beruntung mengenal Victor dan Mike lebih dulu daripada kalian.” Donovan dan Anderson menoleh bersamaan. “Bila tidak, yang ada aku naik darah setiap harinya.”

“Apa katamu?” Donovan menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul dan mencaci maki Sherlock disana ketika banyak yang membelanya dan menjadi _boomerang_ baginya.

Anderson tersenyum tak ingin kalah. “Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku memiliki pujaan hati yang gagal kurebut hatinya?”

“Dari bagaimana kau berkomplot dengannya untuk mengerjaiku.” Sherlock memandangi tulisan catatan yang John buat. “Walau dia menyukaiku dan berakhir melampiaskan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya karena John berhasil menarik perhatianku lebih dulu.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Anderson dan Donovan memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Lestrade hanya diam membisu di belakang mereka.

“Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa Anderson menyukai Donovan dan Donovan menyukaimu?”

Sherlock melipat kakinya dan menutup matanya. “Itu kenyataannya.”

“Kau menyukaiku?!”

“Apa-jangan bercanda!!”

Lestrade berjalan melewati keduanya yang mulai beradu mulut dan mendesah pelan. Sherlock dan John menoleh padanya yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

“Maaf, bukan maksudku membawa mereka kemari dan membuat kalian kesal.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Well, aku tidak begitu mengenal keduanya seperti dirimu.” Lestrade tersenyum kecut seolah menyerah akan sikap keduanya pula. “Kudengar mereka berdua hendak menjadi polisi sama sepertimu?”

Lestrade mengangguk. “Yeah, begitulah. Anderson lebih memilih menjadi bagian forensic seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sherlock.” John dan Lestrade menoleh pada Sherlock yang masih memejamkan mata kini. “ _Eksperimen_.”

“Sayangnya eksperimenku lebih baik daripada miliknya.” Sherlock membuka matanya perlahan. “Aku juga punya _asisten_ yang lebih baik daripada dia.”

Lestrade dan John hanya mengerjap bingung. Sherlock melirik pada John dan tersenyum padanya. Lestrade tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa asisten yang dimaksud Sherlock adalah John yang merupakan calon dokter, disaat John hanya mengerjap. Perlahan, dia menyadarinya dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

“Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Walau aku belum menjadi dokter sepenuhnya.”

Sherlock tersenyum lembut dan John agak terkejut melihatnya. “Aku pastikan kau akan jadi ahlinya.”

Lestrade tersenyum semakin lebar sembari mengedikkan bahu. John hanya tersenyum demi menutupi rasa malu akan pujian tulus dari Sherlock.

“Oh? Kau menulis konsultasi yang Sherlock lakukan?”

“Hmm? Ah, karena dia menolak pencarian orang hilang, aku menuliskannya untuk meminta bantuanmu.” John menyerahkan catatan yang bertuliskan pernyataan yang dimaksudnya. “Kuharap kau bisa membantu kami soal ini.”

“Well, akan kulakukan sebisaku walau aku tidak janji.”

“Kau pasti bisa, Lestrade.” Keduanya menoleh pada Sherlock kini. “Setidaknya kau calon _polisi_ yang masih bisa kuandalkan.”

Lestrade mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia mengusap rambutnya saat John juga tersenyum akan hal itu.

“Oke, Sherlock.”

John menoleh pada Sherlock lagi. “Bagaimana kau tahu dia menyukaimu?”

Sherlock melirik pada seniornya itu. “Hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang kudapati memperhatikanku dibandingkan murid-murid perempuan lainnya di sekolah ini.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku menemukan satu orang lagi, sayangnya dia menyerah.”

John mengerjap. “Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau populer juga.”

“Diamlah, Watson.” Sherlock mendengus pelan dan membuat Lestrade terkekeh. John hanya tersenyum. “Aku hanya tertarik padamu jangan membuatku harus memikirkan yang lain.”

“dan kau tertarik pada Trevor?” Lestrade menyatakannya sambil tersenyum gigi. Sherlock melirik dengan tatapan kesal dimana John tersenyum kecil.

“Well, setidaknya dia mirip John.” Pernyataan yang satu itu membungkam Lestrade dan John sendiri. “Bila tidak, aku takkan tertarik dengan siapapun.”

Lestrade mendapati John kembali mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Kau sungguh populer, John Watson.”

John mengeryit walau rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. “Hentikan.”

“Padahal ada perempuan yang tertarik padamu, tapi kau lebih tertarik pada laki-laki.”

Pernyataan Donovan membuat Lestrade, Sherlock dan John menoleh bersamaan. “Keluarga Holmes memang unik seperti cara kerja otaknya ya.” Donovan menyatakannya dengan nada jahil sekaligus kekesalan di dalamnya seolah tidak ingin dia yang kewalahan. John mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

Sherlock mengerjap. “Aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Memang.” Mereka mendapati Donovan mulai menghampiri John yang memandangi pergerakannya. Jarinya menyentuh dada calon dokter itu. “Padahal kau juga tertarik pada perempuan, tapi malah tertarik pada freak yang satu ini.”

John mengeryit tidak suka. “dan aku yakin itu juga bukan urusanmu.”

Donovan membuat John tersentak dengan menekan dan mendorong dadanya yang sempat terluka oleh Moriarty yang beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat sosoknya di sekolah. John menahan rasa sakitnya dengan spontan memejamkan sebelah mata.

“Donovan!”

“Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan.” Gadis itu menyatakannya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan John yang masih mengeryit kesakitan.

“ _Lestrade_.”

Baik Lestrade, Donovan dan Anderson menoleh bersamaan. Mereka mendapati Sherlock telah berdiri dan kepalanya tertunduk. Perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri John yang menyentuh dadanya sendiri dan mengeryit menahan rasa sakit dari sentakan itu. Sentuhan lembut tangan Sherlock di punggung John membuatnya mendongak. Disana ekspresi Sherlock terlihat berbeda dan sungguh menahan amarah. Itu pertama kalinya John melihat Sherlock membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tubuhnya.

“Bawa mereka segera pergi dari sini.” Lestrade mengeryit mendapati Sherlock memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dingin. “Ingatlah bila sesuatu terjadi pada John hanya karena kebodohan mereka.”

John mengeryit. “Sherlock-“

“Aku takkan memaafkanmu.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia mengusap rambutnya lagi dengan gerakan menyerah.

“Aku gak butuh maafmu, _freak_.”

“Oh, aku yakin kalian akan membutuhkannya.” Mereka terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sherlock yang terdengar yakin. “Mycroft itu cukup berisik perihalku. Apalagi bila menyangkut John yang sudah terikat denganku kini.”

John mengerjap bingung dan memandang Sherlock dan ketiga orang lainnya disana bergantian. Lestrade melirik John sebelum berbalik.

Anderson tersenyum. “Jadi adik kesayangan Mycroft Holmes akan mengadu pada kakak kesayangannya itu karena dia dan teman baiknya dijahili?” Anderson melirik Donovan yang tersenyum pula.

“Sherlock Holmes anak yang manja juga ya.”

Lestrade menyentuh pundak keduanya. “Anderson, Donovan. Aku yakin kalian akan menyesal bila sudah mengetahui perihal Mycroft Holmes.”

Keduanya mengerjap. “Kenapa?” Donovan-lah yang bersuara sebelum Lestrade melanjutkan dengan nada bisikan yang ditekan.

“Kakak Sherlock sangatlah over-protektif dan kalian akan menyesal telah meremehkannya.” Lestrade menepuk pundak keduanya dengan agak keras dan bersemangat. “Nah, saatnya kembali!”

“Tunggu-yang tadi bukan penjelasan, Lestrade!”

Anderson menggerutu saat Lestrade membalikkan badannya dan Donovan untuk melangkah keluar ruangan kelas.

“Benar! Apa masalahnya? Sherlock Holmes memang anak manja!”

Lestrade mendorong mereka lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi untuk melangkahkan kaki.

“Segeralah berjalan dan penuh semangat.”

“Lestrade!”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan John mendesah pelan. Entah apa yang terjadi barusan, dia sendiri tidak memahaminya. Walau begitu, dia tidak menerima perlakuan mereka yang seenaknya dan juga pernyataan mereka bahwa Sherlock adalah _freak_. Kemampuannya dan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa itu seharusnya bisa diterima walaupun memberikan kesan menyebalkan pada awalnya. John pun menoleh.

“Sherlock, kau baik-baik saja?”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak John dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher. Sherlock menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan mengelus dada John yang sempat terluka oleh serangan Moriarty.

“Sherlock-“

“Itu pertanyaanku, John.” seniornya itu pun terdiam. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Well, dia memang agak memakai tenaga sih, walau sebenarnya lukanya sudah menutup.”

John mendapati tangan putih Sherlock mengelus dadanya. “Aku tidak tahu dia se-kuat itu.”

“Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku.” John melirik pada Sherlock yang kembali bersuara dan dia tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. “Aku berterima kasih atas usahamu.”

John tersenyum. “Sama-sama.”

“Tapi,” John merasakan Sherlock memeluknya agak erat. “Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.” Kali ini Sherlock mendongakkan kepalanya dan John bisa melihat ekspresinya. “Kau marah dan membelaku pun sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mereka melukaimu seperti yang Moriarty lakukan. Aku tak bisa melihat itu terjadi lagi.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock memejamkan mata menekan emosinya. Dia menyentuh tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap dadanya yang sempat terluka.

“Trims, jenius.”

Sherlock melepas kedua tangannya dan mendesah pelan. “Hari ini kita sudahi saja.” Dia berbalik. “Semuanya jadi membosankan karena dua bodoh itu.”

John tertawa kecil. “Kau benar juga.” John merapihkan catatannya saat Sherlock berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas dan menunggunya di ambang pintu. “Aku akan berikan catatan pencarian orang hilang ini nanti pada Greg.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya. “Aku akan lihat hasil kerja kerasnya itu.”

John tersenyum. “Kau terlihat meragukannya.”

“Aku yakin kau sudah menuliskan petunjuknya disana, entah dia bisa mengetahuinya atau tidak.”

John tertawa. “Segitunya kau tidak mempercayai kemampuannya?”

“Selama dia tidak se-bodoh dua orang tadi, aku masih bisa mempercayainya.”

Pernyataan Sherlock terus membuat John tertawa. Dia menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang guru untuk memberikan kunci kelas yang mereka gunakan hari itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu ada yang menyukaimu selain diriku dan Trevor?”

“Mudah saja. Kebanyakan mereka orang yang toleransi terhadapku sepertimu, Mike dan Lestrade. Kali ini jenis kelaminnya perempuan, itu saja.” Sherlock memasukkan kunci kelas kosong ke dalam sakunya.

“Kau tahu nama mereka?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Untuk apa kau penasaran soal mereka? Kekasihku itu kau dan bukan mereka, John.”

“Aku tahu.” John terkekeh. “Tapi aku penasaran gadis seperti apa yang menyukai seorang Sherlock Holmes selain Sally Donovan.”

Sherlock melirik John dengan alis naik. “Apa kau berpikir bila kau juga perempuan kau akan menyukaiku?”

“Huh? Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu?”

“Well, kau terdengar akan tetap menyukaiku walau kau bukan seorang laki-laki.”

John tertawa lagi. “Kau percaya diri sekali sih, Sherlock!” John menyikut lengan si jenius dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar. “Hmm, kurasa.” Sherlock menaikkan alis lagi.

“Kau itu luar biasa sih!”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus. “Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak bosan menyatakan itu padaku.”

“Hei! Itu sungguhan!” John menggerutu saat Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Lalu soal dua gadis yang menyukaimu? Beritahu aku ciri-ciri dan karakteristik mereka.”

Sherlock melirik John yang terlihat penasaran dan begitu antusias. Sherlock pun tersenyum lebar.

“Tentu saja, yang pertama adalah Sally Donovan.”

Sherlock menceritakan gadis lain selain Donovan yang diketahui sebagai _Molly_ _Hooper_. Kemampuannya dalam bagian lab untuk eksperimen dan sebagainya pun sama ahlinya dengan Sherlock seolah mereka telah terbiasa melakukannya sejak lama. Dirinya mengenal Mike Stamford karena sering pergi bersama untuk membicarakan perihal materi mata pelajaran dan praktek di lab.

“Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaimu?” Sherlock melirik John. “Apa kalian berdua pernah bertemu? Mike saja tidak pernah cerita kalau mereka cukup dekat.”

“Well, kurasa dia tertarik pada Hooper.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Tapi tidak lebih dari teman, kulihat. Karena Hooper sudah lebih dulu menyukaiku.”

“Apaan itu? Maksudnya dia menyerah sebelum mencoba?” Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya lagi. “Yah, rivalnya adalah dirimu, kurasa tidak aneh.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Maaf?”

“Selain jenius, kau itu tampan, jagoan. Kau hanya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Banyak yang membicarakanmu bila melihatmu dari luarnya saja.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Apa yang mereka katakan tentang penampilanku?”

“Well, tinggi, tampan, langsing, putih, elegan, cerdas dan jenius, hampir dibilang ideal dan idaman semua orang.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Kau tahu aku tak seperti itu.”

“Memang tak sepenuhnya.” Sherlock mendapati John menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil. “Sebelum mereka mengenal karaktermu seperti apa.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Orang normal.” John terkekeh saat Sherlock menggerutu. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali seolah menyadari sesuatu sebelum kembali menoleh pada John. “Tunggu, tadi kau bilang aku tampan?”

“Huh?” John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menggaruk pipinya dan rona merah mulai menghiasi. “We-well, begitulah. Untuk bagian itu, kau memang tampan.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum ikut merona. Dia menatap ke arah lain saat keadaan mulai terasa canggung dan berubah. John sendiri tak menatapnya saat menyatakan hal itu.

“Itukah salah satu alasan kau menyukaiku?”

“Well, salah satunya itu.”

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti seolah Sherlock sedang mencerna pernyataan John perihalnya. Hingga John kembali bersuara.

“Alasan utamanya adalah karena kau menarik.” Sherlock melirik John yang tak menatapnya. Kini seniornya itu menyatakan pendapatnya dengan lantang walau rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. “Aku suka sekali dirimu yang begitu antusias hingga menikmati apa yang menarik perhatianmu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Itu luar biasa!”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John tersenyum gigi. Lagi-lagi, Sherlock mendapati kejujuran dan ketulusan pada John yang berbeda dari teman-temannya yang cukup dekat dengannya hingga kini. Hanya John, yang menyatakan pendapatnya dengan sejujur dan setulus mungkin dari lubuk hatinya.

“Well, kau harus bangga bisa menjadi teman dan kekasihku.”

John mendongak untuk mendapati Sherlock merona masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. John pun tersenyum.

“Tentu saja, Sherlock!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar saat John menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. Keduanya kembali membicarakan perihal gadis yang menyukai Sherlock dan mengenal baik Mike.

“Aku pernah melihatnya sedang bekerja perihal sesuatu dengan Mike.” John menoleh. “Aku tak tahu apa itu dan tidak tertarik, jadi aku tidak mencari tahu lebih jauh.”

“Kupikir kau akan dengan mudah bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat.”

“Well, belum terasah sampai sana, tapi aku pastikan itu.” Sherlock tersenyum bangga pada John. “Tunggu saja, Watson.”

John pun mendesah pelan. “Oke, oke, jenius.”

“Mike memang tidak bilang Hooper menyukaiku, tapi dari gerak-geriknya, cukup mudah menyatakan bahwa itu benar.”

“Apa mirip dengan gerak-gerikku padamu sebelum kita bertemu di kelas gabungan?”

Sherlock menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan John sebelum mengangguk. “Mirip, tapi kau lebih berani dan lebih jujur. Aku lebih suka itu.”

John tersenyum. “Kau memang unik sih ya.”

Sherlock memberengut. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?” John hanya terkekeh dan meminta Sherlock untuk melanjutkan ceritanya perihal Mike dan Molly.

Gangguan dan kejahilan Donovan serta Anderson tidak berakhir begitu saja. Mereka yang tak terima akan perlakuan Sherlock yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan jujurnya itu mulai membuat seisi sekolah mulai menilai Sherlock Holmes dari pandangan keduanya. Lestrade sendiri sudah bingung harus bagaimana dalam menghadapi keduanya.

John mendesah pelan. “Apa Sherlock akan baik-baik saja bila aku lulus lebih dulu dengan semua perlakuan ini?”

“Tenanglah soal itu, Watson.” John menoleh dan mendapati Mycroft kakak Sherlock berjalan menghampirinya. “Dia memilikimu yang akan selalu berada disampingnya.”

“Mycroft!” John menutup mulutnya terkejut saat Mycroft menggerakkan tangan seolah tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. “Maaf, tapi tentu saja.” Mycroft mendapati John mendongak menatap poster yang menuliskan perihal Sherlock yang buruk. “Aku lebih mempercayai Sherlock dibandingkan siapapun disini.”

Mycroft tersenyum puas. “Maka itu kau tak perlu khawatir.” John menoleh. “Dia masih memilikimu dan aku tentu saja, untuk mendukung dan menjaga.”

John tersenyum. “Itu hal yang sangat bagus untuk didengar.”

“Ngapain kau disini, Mycroft?”

John dan Mycroft menoleh bersamaan. Mereka mendapati Sherlock datang dengan ekspresi kesal dan tak suka di wajahnya.

“Terjadi sesuatu?”

“Dua bodoh itu mulai mengerjaiku di kelas. Senior yang tidak sopan dan seenaknya.” Sherlock mendesah pelan sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Mycroft, aku ingin pindah kelas.”

“Apa?”

“Mudah saja. Kau serius?”

“Tunggu!” Sherlock dan Mycroft menoleh pada John bersamaan. “Apa semudah itu?! Memangnya bisa kau melakukan-“

“Bisa, tentunya.” John membelalakan mata tak percaya. “Sherlock cukup jenius dalam beragam hal dan kau tahu itu. Naik kelas dan peringkat lebih dulu bukan hal yang sulit. Aku yakin dia juga bisa lulus dengan cepat dibandingkan dirimu.”

John mengerjap sebelum menoleh pada Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi malas.

“Serius...?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. Mycroft tersenyum. “Alasan dia bertahan,” John melirik pada sang kakak lagi. “adalah karena kau disini bersamanya sekarang, John.”

“Huh?”

“Mycroft! Mengapa kau memberitahu John?” Mycroft mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock menggerutu.

“Ayolah, pertama kalinya kau meminta tolong dan memohon padaku setelah 15 tahun berlalu, adikku.” Mycroft menyatakannya sambil memejamkan mata. “Bagaimana aku tidak mengabulkannya?”

John mengeryit tak paham saat Sherlock kini memasang ekspresi kesal. Dia mendengus pada akhirnya.

“Permintaan?”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Sebelum mengetahui ada John Watson yang mengawasinya, Sherlock ingin segera menyelesaikan masa SMA dengan ujian. Aku yakin dia juga bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah.” Sherlock menolak berkomentar saat Mycroft melanjutkan dan John melirik padanya. “Namun setelah kuberitahu perihal dirimu dan bagaimana reaksinya dari pertemuan kalian sekaligus hubungan kalian setelahnya, aku bisa melihat Sherlock menikmati masa-masa sekolah tanpa ragu.”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi cemberut. “Ada antusias lain yang dia rasakan selain dari hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu adanya dirimu.” Mycroft memejamkan mata.

“Lalu muncul-lah Stamford, teman yang tertarik padamu dan juga Sherlock, adanya Lestrade yang menerimamu walau kau cukup menyebalkan baginya, hingga Trevor, mirip dengan John dan sempat menarik perhatianmu?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dia masih menarik perhatianku.” John mendapati Sherlock menatapnya.

“Tapi tidak seperti John yang terus menerus mengejutkanku.”

John menyipitkan mata. “Sejak kapan aku jadi _pelawak_ di matamu?”

“Menarik bukan berarti _pelawak_ , my dear Watson.” John hanya terkekeh.

Mycroft melanjutkan dengan senyuman. “Maka itu dia bertahan karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang belum pernah dia miliki. Teman, rekan, hingga kekasih. Sekolah ini dan juga dirimu, mewujudkan semua itu.”

John hanya bisa mengerjap sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Aku senang bila bisa memberi keberanian untuk Sherlock perihal itu.” Sherlock melirik John yang menatapnya kini. “Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa pindah atau naik kelas semudah itu!” Sherlock terkejut mendapati John menunjuknya.

“Jangan selalu menggunakan kecerdasanmu demi keuntunganmu sendiri!”

Sherlock memberengut lagi. “Tapi itulah yang kukerjakan hingga hari ini-”

“Sherlock-!”

John mendapatinya mendesah dengan ekspresi tak suka. “Baik, John.”

Mycroft hanya tersenyum mendapati John bisa menjaga dan mengontrol adiknya dengan baik seperti itu.

“Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ini?”

Sherlock dan Mycroft menoleh pada poster yang dipajang di majalah dinding sekolah yang dilihat oleh John.

“Aku tidak masalah sih.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. “Aku tak begitu peduli.”

John mengeryit tak suka akan ide dan penerimaan Sherlock akan hal itu. Mycroft pun berdeham.

“Biar ini aku yang urus.” Sherlock dan John menoleh bersamaan. “Jangan khawatir dan tetaplah seperti biasa, adikku, John.”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk. John tersenyum pada kakak jenius itu.

“Trims, Mycroft.”

Mereka pun menyerahkan perihal penghapusan dan pencabutan poster yang ditempel oleh Anderson dan Donovan di penjuru sekolah dimana tidak hanya murid namun juga para guru bisa melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya ide ini tercetus oleh seseorang yang cukup tertarik dengan Sherlock Holmes dan juga Jim Moriarty.


	6. Chapter Enam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John.”
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> “Aku ingin merebut ciumanmu darinya.”
> 
> John mengerjap. “Huh?” 
> 
> Sherlock merona saat John juga merona. Namun matanya tak beralih dari John yang masih gelagapan.
> 
> “Aku bilang aku bisa merebutnya bukan? Dan lagi,” John merasa Sherlock menggenggam tangannya. “Selain pelukan, kita belum pernah ciuman.” Sherlock melirik John dengan tatapan memelas. “Kita pasangan bukan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit banyak adegan ciuman yang detail! Saya memperingatkan Anda sebelum Anda membaca bab ini! Pokoknya, selamat menikmati ^^

Moriarty tersenyum saat mendengarkan rencananya. Dengan satu tangan memangku wajahnya, senyumannya itu berarti kejahilan sekaligus rasa puas ketika ada yang bisa mencetuskan ide seperti itu padanya.

“Aku suka sekali idemu.”

_“Benar bukan?”_

Moriarty bangkit berdiri. “Lalu kapan kau akan menyerang Sherlock setelah aku melakukan rencana ini?”

“ _Tentu saja setelah rencanamu berjalan lancar sesuai dugaanku_.” Moriarty menaikkan alis. “ _Memang ini terdengar seperti memperkuat ikatan mereka_.” Moriarty mendapatinya tersenyum jahil. “ _Namun bukankah lebih menarik seperti itu? Kita bisa melihat apakah musuh kita ini jatuh ke dalam dasar jurang dan takkan bisa bangkit lagi atau terus berusaha naik walaupun kita terus menjatuhkannya_?”

Moriarty yang paham maksudnya pun tersenyum. Wajahnya harus menahan senyuman yang terlalu lebar itu.

“Kau sungguh menarik! Mirip dengan John Watson.” Moriarty menyatakan dengan nada tinggi.

_“Aku tersanjung. Aku tak boleh mengecewakanmu kalau begitu.”_

“Ohh! Tentu saja.” Moriarty mengelus dagunya. “Aku akan mengulitimu bila kau gagal, _darling_.”

Moriarty melihat matanya mengilat. “ _Oh, itu sangat mengerikan_!” Moriarty pun melenggang pergi.

_“Bye bye”_

John mengeryit mendapati Moriarty kini berjalan dengan santai seolah lorong sekolah itu miliknya. Senyumannya terlihat lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya terakhir kali dia mencoba menyerang dan melukai Sherlock juga Trevor.

“Apa kabar, Johnny boy?”

“Kau masih dibebaskan ternyata.”

“Well, tentu saja, aku _pelajar_ , sama sepertimu.”

John menyipitkan mata. “Pelajar yang kurang ajar.” Moriarty terbahak mendengarnya.

“Kau sungguh menarik, Johnny boy!”

John mendapati tangannya melingkar di lehernya. “Ada permainan menarik, mau dengar?”

“Tidak perlu.” Moriarty menaikkan alis mendapati John menepis tangannya. “Aku sudah tak ingin bermain apapun denganmu.”

Moriarty yang mengerjap pun tersenyum perlahan. “Aku yakin kau sudah dengar bahwa ada dua gadis yang menyukai Sherlock?”

“Terus apa hubungannya denganmu?” John menoleh pada Moriarty yang memulai.

“Sally Donovan dan Molly Hooper.”

“Jangan kau bilang kau hendak melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.”

“Kau pintar sekali!” John mendecakkan lidah. “Namun sayang mereka terlalu biasa jadi aku malas melakukannya.” Moriarty memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya saat John menaikkan alis.

“Lalu?”

Moriarty tersenyum lagi. “Dia belum tahu ada yang tertarik padanya juga selain mereka berdua.”

John menyipitkan mata. “dan kau tahu?”

“Tentu!” Moriarty menjawab dengan riang. “Mycroft Holmes juga mengetahuinya tapi dia belum bergerak karena dia juga belum bergerak.”

John mengerjap. “Permainan yang kau maksud ini adalah menghentikannya merebut Sherlock dariku?”

Moriarty menunjukkan ekspresi takjub yang tak diselimuti kebohongan. “ _Bingo_! Johnny boy, kau memang luar biasa!”

John mendesah pelan. “Namanya?”

“Asal kau mengikuti permainanku dulu.”

John mengeryit. “Permainan macam apa yang kau maksud ini?”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. “Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.” John merasa ada sesuatu dibalik ucapannya. Dia berulang kali mengepalkan tangannya ragu.

“Saat ini Sherlock sedang bersama kakaknya tersayang dan inspektur Lestrade ya?”

John menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut dan bertanya bagaimana dia tahu. Moriarty sama cerdasnya dengan Sherlock dan juga Mycroft jadi dia tak perlu berusaha membantah.

“Kau selalu mengincarku disaat Sherlock tak ada di sampingku.”

“Habis kalau dia di sampingmu, yang ada aku-lah yang kalah.” Moriarty mendesah panjang. “Tidak rame kalah tanpa mencoba melakukan apapun lebih dulu untuk menang.”

John mengeryit dan mendesah pelan. Dia mengusap rambutnya sembari memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukan si jenius Jim Moriarty.

“Jadi apa sih alasanmu bersekolah atau datang ke sekolah-“

John hanya bisa membelalakan mata saat mendapati Moriarty sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya mengilat dan senyuman lebarnya itu seolah menghipnotis John dengan mudah. Moriarty tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada calon dokter itu.

“Bagaimana kau-“

John yang hendak mendorong jauh Moriarty dengan tangannya itu ditahan dengan mudah olehnya dan kini kedua wajah mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti. John bisa mendapati nafasnya terasa menggelitik sekaligus tatapan matanya yang dalam dan menghipnotis. John juga menyadari bahwa ternyata Moriarty mengincar bibirnya.

“Idenya sangat luar biasa.”

“Apa-“

John membelalakan mata saat kata-katanya dikunci dengan mudah oleh bibir Moriarty. Rasanya seperti campuran minuman keras. John pun spontan memejamkan mata dan mendorong Moriarty sekuat tenaga.

“Kau-!”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri yang berhasil menyentuh bibir John. Calon dokter itu sendiri hanya merona dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

“Kudengar juga kau dan Sherlock sudah jadian? Kalian belum ciuman? Sayang sekali ciuman pertamamu kuambil.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Bagaimana kau-“

“Lebih tepatnya ciuman pertamamu dengan seorang laki-laki.” John merasa kakinya mulai lemas. “Sayang sekali, ciuman pertamamu bukan dengan Sherlock.”

John mengangkat tangannya saat Moriarty berbalik. Dia melambaikan tangan dengan kepuasan di wajahnya sebelum melangkah menjauh.

“Tunggu! Nama gadis itu!”

Moriarty berhenti dan menoleh dari balik bahunya. John masih berusaha memberi tenaga pada kedua kakinya yang melemas menyadari dia harus berciuman dengan Moriarty lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Sherlock yang kekasihnya. John kecewa akan dirinya sendiri yang mudah diperdaya itu.

“ _Irene_. _Irene_ _Adler_.” John membelalakan mata mendengar nama gadis itu di bibir Moriarty. Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum melangkah menghilang ke balik lorong.

John pun membiarkan rasa lemas di kakinya mengambil alih dan jatuh terduduk. John menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang masih merasakan sensasi sentuhan dari bibir Moriarty yang begitu jelas. Berbekas rokok dan minuman keras.

“Maafkan aku, Sherlock.” John menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “Maafkan aku.”

Sherlock kembali sendirian dari acaranya dengan Mycroft dan Lestrade ke asrama. Dia pun merasa heran akan pesan yang dikirimkan pada John namun tak menerima balasan darinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam sebelum dia kembali. Sherlock mendesah pelan sembari melangkah menuju kamar John untuk melihat keadaannya. Langkahnya terhenti dengan sentakan mendapati Mike melangkah ke arahnya.

“Maaf-! Oh,” Keduanya saling tatap sebelum Mike bersuara. “Kau sudah kembali ternyata.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau habis dari kamar John?”

Mike mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. “Aku tahu ini bukan tempatku mengatakan ini tapi,” Sherlock menunggu. “Lebih baik kau tinggalkan John sekarang.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kenapa?”

Mike memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat tak disukai Sherlock.

“Kau akan kecewa dan sedih setelahnya.”

Sherlock mendapati Mike melangkah melewatinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah pernyataannya. Sherlock hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung karena tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi.

Langkah Sherlock berhenti saat mendengar John begitu putus asa di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

“Maaf, Sherlock.” Dia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjap. “Maafkan aku.”

Sherlock yang tidak suka keadaan ambigu dan tak jelas itu mengetuk pintu kamar John.

“John?”

“She-Sherlock?!” John terkejut di dalam dan itu semakin membuat Sherlock bingung.

“Apa yang terjadi? Boleh aku masuk?”

“Huh? Ah, tentu, tunggu sebentar.”

Sherlock memikirkan pernyataan Mike barusan sebelum dirinya menuju kamar John. Pemandangan yang dilihat Sherlock saat John membuka matanya membuatnya mencurigai arti sebenarnya.

“Silahkan. Kau sudah kembali ternyata.”

Sherlock mendapati warna merah di bawah mata John, menandakan dia habis menangis diikuti air mata yang masih menggenang. Senyuman kecut yang seolah dia paksakan agar Sherlock dan siapapun khawatir padanya, bibir yang terlihat cukup lebam seolah John melakukan sesuatu padanya dengan kasar dan tidak suka.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Apa ini ulah Donovan atau Anderson?”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa kau menangis, John?”

John terkejut saat Sherlock mencengkram kedua pundaknya meminta penjelasan.

“Sherlock?”

“Atau Moriarty? Katakan padaku, John!”

“Tunggu-tenanglah-!”

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihatmu terluka dan menangis seperti ini!”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock menyatakannya.

“Terluka? Aku baik-baik saja, Sherlock.”

“Bukan luka fisik, John.” Sherlock menyentuh dadanya. “Luka disini.”

Pernyataan itu membuat John tersadar dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Sherlock terkejut dan mendapati John memalingkan wajahnya.

“Aku yakin kau akan kecewa mendengarnya, Sherlock. Sudahlah-“

“dan kau bilang aku akan membencimu lalu pergi darimu karena itu?”

“ _Yes_!” Sherlock membelalakan matanya. John benar-benar terluka dan berusaha menutupinya sebaik mungkin. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Sherlock Holmes. “Beri aku waktu, dan aku akan kembali seperti semula-“

“ _Tidak_.” John mendongak mendapati Sherlock memandangnya dan masih dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pundak John. “Aku takkan lagi membiarkan hal ini memisahkan kita.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku sudah bilang tak ingin lagi melihatmu terluka atau bersedih, John.”

John menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. “Aku bisa membuatmu membenciku, Sherlock.” Sherlock mengerjap. “Aku tak ingin dibenci olehmu.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Kau takut…aku membencimu?” John mengangguk. “Kau khawatir aku kecewa padamu?” John mengangguk lagi.

“Karena itu Sherlock-“

“John.”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang pertama kalinya dia lihat. Mungkin saja, yang baru pertama kali Sherlock tunjukkan pada seseorang.

“Hanya kau yang berpikiran begitu tentangku, John.” Sherlock mengelus lembut kedua pundak seniornya. “Nah, sekarang tenanglah dan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu.”

John mengeryit dan mengangguk. Sherlock yang tersenyum lembut dan penuh perhatian itu menyeka air mata John yang masih mengalir.

 _Bila Sherlock membenciku dan meninggalkanku, tidak masalah_. John mendapati Sherlock menutup pintu kamarnya. _Itu hanya menyatakan dan memberitahuku, bahwa bukan aku yang bisa mencintai dan menyayangi Sherlock dengan sepenuh hati. Sekaligus masih ada yang melebihi diriku._

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, John menceritakan semuanya dan berhasil merasa tenang dan lega. Sherlock terdiam dan mencerna semuanya. John melirik dengan ekspresi sedih.

“Aku tahu ini salahku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.” John menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku, terima setiap keputusanmu.”

“John, segitu rendahnya kah perasaanku padamu sehingga membuatmu khawatir aku akan berpaling?”

John mengerjap sebelum menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja yang terbaik bagimu itu bukan aku. Ada yang lebih baik dariku.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan dan John bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tak terbaca sama sekali.

“Bisakah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin saja yang _terbaik_ untukku adalah dirimu?”

John mengeryit sembari tersenyum kecut. “Aku sangat berharap dan bersyukur bila begitu. Tapi-“

“Tidak ada _tapi_ , John.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap dan mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi sedih kini.

“Aku lebih sedih mendengarmu menganggap kau tidak baik dan tidak pantas untukku.” Sherlock menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain dirimu yang terbaik untukku, John Watson.”

John mendapati Sherlock meraih kedua tangannya. “Bila ciumanmu direbut oleh Moriarty, aku tinggal merebutnya balik.” Sherlock mengeryit.

“Kita bisa ciuman agar ciuman darinya hilang dan kau hanya ingat ciumanku. Bukankah itu ide yang luar biasa?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. Dia tak percaya Sherlock bisa menyatakannya semudah itu.

“Ng, itu memang, ide yang luar biasa.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan kembali menyentuh mata John, mengelusnya lembut.

“Jangan menangis dan jangan berpikir aku akan berpaling darimu hanya karena hal itu.” Sherlock mengeryit kesal. “Aku akan merebutmu kembali dengan pasti.”

John mengangguk. “Maaf, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Lalu kau dengar gadis ini menyukaiku juga? Atau lebih tepatnya tertarik padaku?” John hanya mengangguk. “Irene Adler?”

“Kau tahu?” John terlihat terkejut.

“Mycroft memberitahuku sebelum aku kembali.” Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Mereka berencana menghancurkan kita dengan menyentuhmu lebih dulu.”

John terkekeh melihat sifat Sherlock kembali. “Syukurlah, aku tak membuatmu membenciku.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan. “John.”

“Hmm?”

“Aku ingin merebut ciumanmu darinya.”

John mengerjap. “Huh?” Sherlock merona saat John juga merona. Namun matanya tak beralih dari John yang masih gelagapan.

“Aku bilang aku bisa merebutnya bukan? Dan lagi,” John merasa Sherlock menggenggam tangannya. “Selain pelukan, kita belum pernah ciuman.” Sherlock melirik John dengan tatapan memelas. “Kita pasangan bukan?”

John menelan ludah mendapati Sherlock memohon padanya seperti itu. John mengangguk dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

“Bila kau tak keberatan aku baru saja dicium musuhmu.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Seenaknya saja dia merebut dan menyentuh milikku.” John terkekeh saat Sherlock mendekatkan wajahnya dengan John. “Aku yang kekasihmu saja belum sempat menciummu.”

John menahan degupan kencang di dadanya saat nafas Sherlock terasa menggelitik. John mendapati rasa yang segar dari kopi dan daun mint.

“Aku setuju sekali dengan itu.”

Kedua bibir bertemu dan John yakin bibir Sherlock sangat lembut terasa. Walau hanya bersentuhan. Keduanya saling pandang dengan rona merah sebelum membuka mulut agak lebar dan membiarkan lidah bertemu dan beradu. John yakin kepalanya mulai pusing saat ciuman itu semakin panas terasa. Wajah Sherlock pun terlihat semakin memerah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

John tidak menyesal berciuman dengan Sherlock hari itu setelah menerima permainan dari Jim Moriarty.

Rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Sentuhan bibir yang berlanjut dengan permainan lidah membuat Sherlock dan John kehabisan nafas.

“John”

“Hmm?”

“Boleh aku menciummu lagi?”

Sherlock memandang John dengan tatapan penuh harapan dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ragu.

“Yup, tentu, jenius.”

John meminta Sherlock untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya. Sentuhan bibir kini berlanjut lebih jauh dengan permainan lidah. Sembari memejamkan mata, Sherlock dan John merasakan diri masing-masing lewat ciuman itu.

“ng…mmhh…”

John membiarkan erangan dan kecupannya pada Sherlock terdengar di ruangan kamarnya. Sherlock sendiri tak peduli dan hanya merasa nyaman dengan erangan itu.

“John…emh…John…”

Sherlock sendiri tiada henti mengerang dan memanggil nama John. Dengan lidah beradu dan air liur menetes, Sherlock dan John tak peduli dengan rasa panas dan kotornya pakaian mereka kini.

“ah…mmhh…”

Keduanya berpisah dan bersatu lagi setelah membiarkan air liur mereka terpisah dan menyatu lagi. Sherlock menarik John dengan memegangi leher dan kepalanya sementara John memegangi pinggang Sherlock yang duduk di atas pangkuannya. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengelus punggung ramping Sherlock.

“Sherlock…”

“ah…John…”

Keduanya terengah-engah setelah air liur berpisah. Bibir mereka lebam karena ciuman tanpa henti itu.

“Beginikah rasanya ciuman?”

“Kurasa…” John tersenyum kecil. “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Seperti nikotin dan obat-obatan.”

Sherlock meraih wajah John dengan lidah terjulur. Tanpa ragu John menyambutnya dan kembali bermain lidah mengeksplor isinya yang terasa campuran kopi dan daun mint itu.

“Memabukkan…”

John tersenyum namun tak berkomentar. Rasa lidah dan bibir Sherlock tak membuatnya berhenti untuk terus merasakannya.

Keduanya berhenti saat bibir mereka tak mampu lagi bergerak. John membiarkan Sherlock menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur John saat dia melakukan hal yang sama.

“Sherlock”

“Hmm?”

Sherlock yang terlihat kelelahan pun menarik senyuman di wajah John.

“Terima kasih untuk tidak membenciku.” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “dan aku sangat menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi.”

Sherlock mendapati harapan dan ketulusan di wajah dan pernyataan John. Dia meraih tangannya sebelum memejamkan mata.

“Aku juga, John.”

Keduanya terlelap dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Mimpi yang indah yang disertai harapan pun muncul sebagai hadiah bagi keduanya.

Pertemuan keduanya dengan Irene Adler berlangsung dengan cepat. Walaupun disana tak ada Moriarty yang telah bermain dengan John dan baik Sherlock dan John tak mengatakan apapun perihal apa yang telah terjadi. Mike mengetahuinya walau tidak tahu bagaimana Sherlock dan John menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama.

“Hari ini ada kelas gabungan untuk kelas tambahan, yaitu kelas memasak.” Sherlock mendesah malas saat mendengar guru wali kelasnya mengatakan dengan selembar kertas di tangan. Trevor yang duduk agak jauh darinya tersenyum melihat reaksi si jenius itu.

“Bodoh sekali.”

Grup yang disebutkan oleh guru wali kelas pun diarahkan ke beberapa kelas yang terpisah karena kelas gabungan itu juga diperuntukan untuk senior.

Sherlock mendesah lagi saat di kelas hanya tinggal dirinya dan Trevor. Dia mendapati temannya itu mengangkat tangan.

“Anu, kenapa kami tidak-“

Guru wali kelas mereka tersenyum. “Senior pilihan di kelas gabungan kalian yang akan menjemput. Aku menyerahkan kalian berdua padanya.”

Trevor mengerjap dan melirik Sherlock yang ekspresinya berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

“Senior yang langsung menjemput kami?”

Guru itu mengangguk dan menoleh pada pintu masuk yang masih tertutup.

“Masuklah.”

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Mike dan Lestrade. Trevor terkejut.

“Stamford...Lestrade!”

“ _Yahoo_ ~” Mike bersuara riang dimana Sherlock mengeryit.

“Kalian merencanakan ini ternyata?” Guru wali kelas mereka tertawa kecil saat Sherlock menggerutu.

“Oops, jangan cemberut begitu.” Lestrade bersuara dengan senyuman jahil dan Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Kami membawakanmu sesuatu yang bisa meredakan kekesalanmu hari ini, Holmes.”

Mike menarik seseorang yang dibawanya bersama Lestrade. “Tunggu-jangan mengatakan seolah aku ini hadiah ulang tahun dong!”

“Kau memang cocok dijadikan hadiah.” Lestrade terkekeh saat Mike berhasil memperlihatkan sosok John bersama mereka. Sherlock hanya bisa mengerjap terkejut. Trevor sendiri tersenyum seolah sudah berharap bahwa senior yang dimaksud adalah mereka.

“Ya-ya, Trevor, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “John”

Trevor bangkit dari tempat duduknya. “Ayo, Sherlock.” Si jenius itu menoleh pada teman sekelasnya. “Senior kita yang hebat-hebat ini sudah repot-repot datang menjemput.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri.

“Victor, hanya ada satu senior yang bukan milikmu jadi jangan mengatakan bahwa dia juga milikmu!”

“Aku tahu” Trevor tertawa saat Sherlock menggerutu dan memprotes.

Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas bersama seraya guru wali kelas menutup pintu. Dia menoleh pada John yang hendak menyusul.

“Kuserahkan mereka pada kalian, Watson.”

John yang mendongak dan menatap itu pun tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dengan mantap sebelum menyusul teman-temannya.

“Bu guru, jangan memonopoli Watson.”

“Hentikan itu!”

Guru itu tertawa kecil saat John memprotes Sherlock yang tidak ragu menyuarakan pendapatnya kini.

Di kelas gabungan itu, sudah ada anggota grup mereka yang merupakan junior yang seumuran dengan Sherlock dan Trevor dari kelas lain. Penampilannya cantik, elegan, sekaligus misterius. Ada kesan bahaya padanya.

John mendapati Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Adler.”

“Huh?” John menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum pada mereka. “Itukah, Irene Adler?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

Gadis itu berdiri saat mereka menghampirinya yang telah menunggu di meja yang dipakai untuk kelas memasak.

“Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu.”

Adler mengulurkan tangan pada Sherlock. “Namaku Irene Adler, mohon bantuannya.”

“Tak usah basa-basi, Adler.”

Sherlock melenggang dan tak menjabat tangannya. Keempat tempatnya terlihat terkejut namun Adler hanya tersenyum.

“Idemu atau _idenya_?”

Mereka tidak paham maksud Sherlock yang tiba-tiba saat Adler menarik tangannya yang terulur itu untuk menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

“ _Ideku_ , tentu saja.” Adler melipat kedua tangannya. “Sepertinya dia gagal ya, melepasnya darimu.” Adler melirik John yang mengeryit berusaha memahami pembicaraan keduanya.

“Tentu saja dia gagal.” Adler dan Sherlock saling pandang kini. “Apapun rencananya, hanya John Watson yang takkan kuberikan pada siapapun.”

Mereka akhirnya paham kini. Bahwa Irene Adler mirip dengan Sherlock dan Moriarty. Dia perempuan cerdas dan mungkin saja licik. Aura misterius dan penuh rahasianya itu yang menjadi salah satu pendukungnya.

“Aww, menakutkan sekali.” Sherlock mengikuti pandangan dan gerakan Adler saat menyentuh pundaknya. “Aku masih punya banyak rencana untuk itu.”

“Dengan menghancurkanku lewat John?”

Adler hanya tertawa kecil dengan sentuhan jemari lentik dan cantiknya di pundak Sherlock.

Pembicaraan keduanya terasa menegangkan di kelas memasak hari itu. Walaupun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran guru yang menjadi pemberi materi.

John menyipitkan matanya. “ _Irene...Adler_.”

“Well! Karena ini bukan waktunya aku melakukan itu, jadi mari kita menikmati kelas memasak bersama.”

Adler menepuk tangan dan membuat Mike yang menegang merasa lega. Lestrade masih mengerjap dimana Trevor tak bersuara karena menyadari bukan wilayahnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan tak berharap untuk ikut campur. Sherlock sendiri mendengus.

“Sebenarnya aku berniat mengajak satu gadis lagi,” Adler menyentuh pipinya dengan jari berpikir. “Namun _dia_ menolak dan sudah mendapatkan grup juga kelas gabungan untuknya.”

“ _Dia_ sedang menghindariku jadi kau tak perlu mengajaknya.”

“Hmm?”

Adler melirik dan mendapati Sherlock sudah duduk. Lestrade dan Mike melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk di seberangnya.

“Kau bisa mengetahui teman seperti apa yang kumiliki untuk kuajak bergabung di kelas ini?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Hanya dia satu-satunya orang _normal_ yang bersedia berteman denganmu dan bertemu denganku yang seperti ini.”

“Orang _normal_?” Trevor bersuara dengan nada jahil dan duduk di samping Sherlock.

Adler menyunggingkan senyuman. “Menghindarimu karena kau sudah punya Watson kini?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat Adler menyatakannya dengan jahil. John pun melangkah untuk duduk di samping Mike sembari mengamati Adler yang masih berbincang dengan Sherlock.

“Seharusnya dia tahu aku tertarik pada laki-laki daripada perempuan.”

Adler tersenyum lebar dan mendesah. Dia menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di samping Sherlock dan membuat si jenius mengeryit.

“Kenapa kau harus duduk disini?”

“Watson sudah duduk disana lebih dulu.”

“Joohhnn”

“Huh?”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock bersuara sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia mendapati Sherlock menatapnya penuh harapan kini. John mendesah pelan.

“Oke, oke, jenius.”

Adler mendongak saat John berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini. “Cepat menyingkir, Adler.” Sherlock menggerutu saat gadis itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

“Duh, kau kejam sekali padaku.”

Adler terkekeh dan bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap John dengan lekat sebelum melenggang dengan elegan ke kursi di samping Mike.

Sherlock menepuk kursi itu dengan bahagia untuk John yang mendesah pelan sambil mendudukinya.

“Aku melihat Sherlock seperti anjing terhadapmu, Watson.” Trevor bersuara dengan nada jahil.

“ _Anjing_?” Sherlock mengeryit sembari melirik Trevor yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

John mendesah. “Sungguh, aku bukan pengawal pribadinya.”

Kelas pun dimulai dengan kehadiran guru perempuan yang baik hati dan penyabar. Apalagi saat harus menghadapi grup Sherlock yang berisikan dua jenius yang terus beradu. Mereka menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan menyiapkan bahan makanan yang hendak dibuat. Sementara Mike, John, Lestrade dan Trevor sudah mulai.

“Sherlock, kudengar dari Mycroft kau membuat coklat buatan tangan untuk John? Bagaimana bila kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu itu sekarang disini?”

Lestrade bersuara dengan ekspresi jahil di wajahnya. “Serius?! Aku jadi ingin lihat!”

Sherlock mendengus. “Itu hanya pengecualian dan bukan tontonan!”

Mike mengeryit kecewa mendengarnya. Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John dan Trevor sudah sibuk membicarakan adonan yang hendak dibuat.

“John sendiri terlihat tidak ingin melihatku memasak.”

Sherlock yang menyuarakan kesedihannya itu membuat mereka menoleh pada John dan Trevor yang sedang bertukar kata. Trevor yang mengangguk paham mulai bekerja disaat John mendongak.

“Hmm? Ada apa?”

“Tidak...” Lestrade kebingungan harus berkata apa melihat kedekatan John dan Trevor yang layaknya anak kembar itu. Sherlock sendiri masih mendengus dan menolak bekerja.

Adler tersenyum. “ _Kalau begitu ini saatnya aku menunjukkan keahlianku agar bisa merebut Sherlock Holmes darinya_.”

Kegiatan memasak kelas itu yang merupakan membuat makanan ringan layaknya kue kering, scones dan macaroon pun terlihat menyenangkan dan menyibukkan. Sherlock membantu Lestrade dan Trevor dengan beberapa saran tanpa membuatnya bergerak sama sekali.

John tersenyum melihatnya dan menoleh mendapati ada adonan tersisa yang masih bisa dibuat untuk beberapa makanan.

“Hei, adonannya masih-“

_“Siapkan kue kering jahe dan scones untukku, Watson.”_

John terhenti saat teringat ucapan Sherlock sebelumnya. Dia pun tanpa ragu berbalik dengan sisa adonan mengarah pada guru kelas hari itu.

“Oh, masih ada adonan tersisa ya?”

“Maaf, bisakah kupakai untuk membuat kue kering jahe dan scones?”

Guru itu mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia meraih sesuatu dalam lemari yang ternyata jahe sambil mengedipkan mata pada John.

“Biar kubantu membuatnya, Watson.”

Wajah John berubah berseri-seri.

“Terima kasih banyak!”

Sherlock yang puas memberikan arahan dan saran tanpa campur tangannya sendiri mendapati John membuat sesuatu yang lain dengan sang guru yang mengarahkannya. Dengan wajah dan tangan belepotan terigu juga krim, John melakukannya begitu serius seolah sedang dalam masa ujian. Sherlock menyentuh tengkuk leher dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

_“Apa John sedang membuat kue kering jahe ataupun scones ya?”_

Dengan harapan dan perasaan hangat dari perlakuan kecil John, Sherlock merasakan hari-harinya begitu berbeda dan tak lagi membosankan seperti sebelumnya.

Kelas memasak hari itu hendak berakhir dan baik guru dan murid-muridnya diizinkan membawa pulang hasil buatan mereka untuk dimakan bersama.

“Bagaimana kalau kita menikmatinya sambil mengadakan Afternoon Tea?”

Adler menyuarakan pendapatnya yang disambut dengan ekspresi bahagia yang ada disana selain Sherlock.

“Ide yang bagus!”

“Di taman yang biasa, bagaimana?”

Trevor memberi ide yang diberi anggukan tanda setuju oleh Mike dan Lestrade.

“Ngomong-ngomong mana John?”

Lestrade bersuara sambil menatap Sherlock. Si jenius menggerakkan dagunya dan membuat Lestrade menoleh.

“Memberikan sebagian hasil buatan hari ini pada guru.”

Keduanya mendapati John memberikan satu kantung kue kering pada guru yang menerimanya dengan bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajah sang guru menandakan kue buatannya enak di lidah.

“Dia buat yang lain selain kue coklat hari ini?” Lestrade menatap Sherlock dengan ekspresi takjub.

“Ada adonan tersisa dan dia membuatnya bersama dengan guru itu saat kalian sibuk menghiasnya.” Sherlock mendesah pelan.

Lestrade pun tersenyum. “Jadi ingin mencobanya bila reaksi guru seperti itu.”

Setelah berpisah dengan para murid di kelas itu dan juga sang guru, John dibawa ke sebuah taman sekolah yang cukup sepi dengan Mike dan Trevor membawakan teh untuk mereka hari itu. Sembari menyiapkan kursi dan makanan manis yang baru saja dibuat, mereka pun berbincang.

Makanan manis hari itu adalah kue coklat dan _macaroon_ beragam rasa. Kebanyakan buatannya cukup memiliki beragam bentuk hingga rasa, walau berkat saran Sherlock rasanya mengalahkan penampilannya.

Sherlock menyeruput tehnya dalam diam saat teman-temannya menikmati makanan manis yang baru saja dibuat di kelas yang sama. John melirik dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Kue coklatnya enak lho, Sherlock. Macaroon-nya juga.”

Sherlock melirik John yang bersuara dan menunjukkan salah satu macaroon dengan rasa stroberi itu padanya.

“Memang. Tapi bukan kesukaanku.”

Sherlock yang kembali menyeruput dalam diam pun tetap menerima macaroon dari John yang mengulurkan satu buah padanya. John hanya mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menikmati kue coklat mereka hari itu.

Afternoon Tea yang hampir berakhir dan mereka hendak bubar pun dihentikan oleh suara Adler.

“Sherlock, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba buatanku ini?” Adler mengulurkan sebuah kue coklat batang panjang yang mirip dengan cemilan jenis ternama.

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum meraih satu batang. “Tidak ada racun atau apapun yang kau masukkan ke dalamnya?”

“Tidak menarik kalau kau mati sekarang, Sherlock!”

Adler menepuk sembari tertawa seolah hal itu hal yang biasa. Sherlock hanya mengeryit menunggu.

“Tidak kok. Hari ini hanya kompetisi antara aku dan Watson.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

Adler hanya tersenyum saat Sherlock mencicipinya. Bunyi potongan cemilan terdengar digigit oleh Sherlock pun menjadi pusat perhatian mereka yang ada disana kini.

“Bagaimana?”

“Hmm, untuk _orang_ sepertimu, tidak buruk.”

Adler menepuk ringan pundak Sherlock saat dirinya berkomentar tanpa ragu.

“ _Orang_ sepertiku?”

Sherlock menghabiskan satu batang itu. “Aku lebih suka buatan John.”

“Huh?”

John mendapati Sherlock meliriknya dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Lestrade dan Mike hanya tersenyum, begitu pula Trevor. Adler memasang ekspresi kesal yang lama-lama berubah jadi ekspresi gadis baik-baik di wajahnya.

“Kita sudah selesai kan? Ayo kembali.” Sherlock melirik Adler dengan ekpresi tak suka. “Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini dengannya.”

“Duh, kau sungguh kejam padaku.” Sherlock mendengus lagi saat Adler menepuk ringan pundaknya dengan riang.

Mereka yang kembali ke kamar masing-masing menyisakan Sherlock dan John berdua saja. Mereka mengarah ke kamar John seperti biasanya sebelum Sherlock kembali ke kamarnya sendirian.

“Sherlock” Dia berhenti saat John bersuara. “Apa kau sudah kenyang bila kutawarkan sesuatu?”

“Makanan berat? Tidak, terima kasih.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak makan terlalu banyak tadi.” John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock menggaruk pipinya. “Bukan kesukaanku jadi aku tidak tertarik.”

John tersenyum kecil dan merogoh sakunya. Sherlock mendapati sebuah kantung berisikan kue kering jahe dan scones.

“Keberatan menemaniku menghabiskan ini?”

John yakin Sherlock tersenyum begitu lembut padanya dengan kedua tangan memasuki saku. Ada kebahagiaan dan antusias disana.

“Aku sudah lama menunggu ajakanmu itu.”

John pun tersenyum sebelum meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

“Aku punya kopi sebagai teman minumnya, tidak masalah?”

“Gulanya dua, terima kasih.”

John tertawa mendengarnya dimana Sherlock menutup pintu untuknya.

“ _Roger_.”

* * *

Walaupun gangguan dari Donovan dan Anderson belum berakhir, setidaknya hal itu tidak begitu menarik perhatian Sherlock. Kehadiran Irene Adler kini terasa lebih baik dibandingkan keduanya yang seperti bocah mengerjai Sherlock dan selalu berakhir sakit hati karena pernyataannya.

Adler selalu berada di sekitar Sherlock dan John, baik hanya ada mereka berdua maupun adanya Trevor, Lestrade dan Mike. Hingga suatu hari, membuat John menyadari bahwa Sherlock tertarik pada gadis itu dalam artian yang berbeda. Sekaligus kecerdasannya yang mirip dengan Moriarty.

_“Holmes!”_

Sherlock dan John menoleh bersamaan mendengar seseorang memanggil nama si jenius. Suara yang berbeda dari yang dimiliki Adler maupun Jessica, teman sekelas John gadis yang dekat dengan John satu-satunya.

“Hooper.”

Ini pertama kalinya John melihat Molly Hooper menghampiri Sherlock sendirian tanpa Adler maupun Mike. Mereka mengenalnya dari dua orang tersebut yang sudah jauh lebih lama mengenal gadis tersebut.

“Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?”

Hooper terlihat tergesa-gesa. Dia pun terkejut mendapati John bersamanya sebelum memberi hormat menyadari bahwa dia junior John.

“Pekerjaan Moriarty lagi?”

Hooper menggeleng pelan. “Ada kejadian aneh pada anjing yang dipelihara klub forensik!”

Sherlock melirik John yang terkejut sebelum mereka berlari menuju lokasi.

Pekarangan yang cukup luas dipakai untuk menyimpan dan memelihara beberapa hewan, mulai dari ayam, kura-kura, babi, hingga anjing. Disana tergeletak anjing yang mati terkapar ditutupi selembar kain. Sherlock dan John mendapati seorang gadis berjongkok untuk melihatnya.

“Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuhnya, Adler!”

Adler menoleh sambil menjulurkan lidah. “Maaf, maaf, habis aku penasaran.”

“Ini memang mirip dengan kasus pembunuhan, tapi bukan berarti harus kita yang menyelesaikannya.” Hooper mendesah pelan mendapati sikap Adler yang cukup serampangan.

Sherlock berjalan sembari mengamati daerah pekarangan yang cukup ramai dan kotor. Tidak hanya Adler dan Hooper, beberapa murid berbincang dan berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa mulai mengambil gambar dan video akan kejadian itu. Hooper berjongkok di samping Adler yang masih sibuk menanyakan perihal kematian anjing malang itu.

John yang mengeryit saat memandang kejadian itu dan mendapati Sherlock menghampiri.

“Panggil Lestrade dan Mike. Setelah semua bukti dan pengamatanku selesai, baru minta Lestrade memanggil para guru.”

John mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Butuh bantuan?”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Tentu, tapi setidaknya lakukan yang kukatakan barusan lebih dulu.”

“Oke, hati-hati.” Sherlock mengangguk dan John meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon Lestrade dan Mike.

Hooper menahan teriakan saat melihat Sherlock melangkah ke pekarangan tanpa ragu. Adler melirik John yang memegang ponsel sembari berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Adler tersenyum.

_“Partner in crimes.”_

Hooper mendapati Sherlock mulai mengamati dan mengobservasi, tidak lupa dengan menyentuh, mengendus, hingga mengambil sesuatu yang mirip dengan barang bukti. Hooper dan Adler menoleh saat John berjongkok di samping mereka.

“Kapan kejadiannya?”

“Jam istirahat, jam satuan.” Hooper bersuara.

“Apa yang kau dapat saat melihatnya, Adler?”

“Well, hanya beberapa sabetan di tubuh dan lehernya. Lebih banyak di leher.”

Adler tanpa ragu mengangkat kain yang menutupi anjing itu dan menarik teriakan dari belakang mereka. Para murid yang masih disana terkejut melihat penampilan mengenaskan anjing itu. Adler mengerjap.

“Entah ulah manusia, atau hewan lainnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin ada hewan lain selain anjing yang bisa melukainya seperti ini dan lebih kuat darinya.” Adler menutup kembali anjing itu dan mendapati John mengangguk.

John berdiri saat Sherlock menghampirinya. John memberitahu banyak hal padanya dan mendapati Sherlock mengangguk. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa benda yang didapat oleh Sherlock pada John dan mengejutkannya. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk.

Kini Sherlock berjongkok tepat di depan kedua gadis yang tertarik padanya.

“Selain dari pernyataan yang kalian berikan pada John, ada hal apalagi yang kalian ketahui?”

Sherlock membuka kain yang menutupi anjing itu seperti Adler dan mulai menyipitkan mata.

“Tidak ada lagi...hanya itu yang kami ketahui.” Hooper bersuara dengan ragu-ragu sementara Adler hanya tersenyum. Sherlock mendesah pelan dan menoleh pada John.

“John, bantu aku.”

Keduanya bergerak dalam diam. Sesekali John menunjuk sesuatu begitu pula Sherlock. Mereka memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tak dipahami Hooper dan yang lainnya.

“Bagaimana rantainya bisa lepas?”

“Sudah cukup lama dan berkarat.” John mendapati Sherlock meraih salah satu bekas hancurnya rantai yang menghubungkan kalung di leher anjing itu dengan tiang yang menjadi tempatnya diikat.

“Tidak sulit bagi anjing sepertinya untuk menghancurkannya dengan sedikit tenaga.”

John menunjuk bekas luka yang cukup dalam pada tubuh anjing itu.

“Ini bukan ulah _hewan_ lain,” Sherlock mengangguk saat John menyimpulkan. “Ini ulah _manusia_ karena tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dan dia langsung mati saat pelakunya melukai lehernya dengan sabetan panjang.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Luka di perutnya hanya sebagai percobaan pertama apakah anjing ini akan mati dalam sekali sabetan atau tidak.” John mengeryit mendengarnya.

“Dia membunuhnya saat anjing ini lepas dari tiang yang mengikatnya.

“Kasihan sekali. Siapa yang tega...”

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar menghampiri lokasi. Sherlock dan John mendongak mendapati Lestrade dan Mike datang terengah-engah.

“Sherlock! John! Apa yang terjadi?”

Sherlock bangkit dan mulai menjelaskan dengan lantang dan panjang lebar. Tidak hanya waktu dan lokasi kejadian, juga dengan luka yan diterima sang anjing dan pelakunya yang merupakan manusia dan bukan hewan.

“Dia sudah lama mengincarnya dan seolah sengaja menunggu sampai anjing ini bisa lepas dengan sendirinya.”

Beberapa murid mulai takjub akan penjelasan dan pengamatan Sherlock akan kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Lestrade mendesah pelan.

“Ada dugaan pelakunya?”

“ _Ada_.” Mereka terlihat terkejut. “Aku harus menemukan alat pembunuhnya dulu-“

“Seperti apa orangnya?”

Sherlock mendongak mendapati Adler bertanya. Senyuman di wajahnya menandakan dia tertarik dan penasaran. Sherlock yang mengerjap pun menjawab.

“Setidaknya dia laki-laki.”

“Motifnya melakukan ini?” Sherlock menyipitkan mata, seolah Adler sedang mengetes kemampuannya namun Sherlock gubris kemungkinan itu.

“Bermain-main, kurasa? Bila dia tak suka anjing ini atau tak suka terhadap _anjing_ , dia sudah lama membunuhnya sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya disini.”

Adler tersenyum. “Untuk mengasah kemampuannya membunuh?” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Dengan tangannya sendiri?”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi datar disaat John mengeryit. Dia tidak percaya Adler bisa menyatakan hal itu dengan tenang dan senyuman di wajahnya. Sementara yang lainnya takut dan cemas.

“Kenapa _kau_ menyimpulkan laki-laki?”

“Dari jejak sepatu yang tertinggal.” Mereka terkejut. “Dia tidak membunuhnya disini, di pekarangan ini.” Sherlock menunjuk posisi Adler dan Hooper berada.

“Namun tepat di tempat kalian berada.”

“Apa?” Lestrade membelalak terkejut.

“Hii!” Hooper mundur karena panik dan terkejut disaat Adler tersenyum dan mundur dengan elegan.

“Model sepatunya untuk laki-laki?”

“ _Yes_. Siapapun memang bisa membunuhnya, perempuan pula.” Adler mendongak mendapati Sherlock masih memandangnya. “Namun tidak bila pelakunya meninggalkan jejak seolah _sengaja_ melakukannya.”

Lestrade menoleh. “Sengaja katamu?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

“ _Dia_ tidak takut untuk ditangkap dan seolah berharap agar dia ditangkap?”

Adler menatap Sherlock dengan ekspresi yang seolah hanya dia yang tahu.

“Kau berkata seolah kau tahu orangnya.”

Sherlock berceletuk dan Adler mengedikkan bahu.

“Setidaknya hanya ada sedikit orang disini yang melakukannya dengan alasan yang sama dengan pelaku itu.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. _Adler, dan Moriarty huh_? Sherlock mendesah pelan. _Aku sudah menduganya, namun apa alasannya memilih melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya dibandingkan menyuruh orang lain seperti biasa_?

John mengerjap mendapati Sherlock terdiam membisu.

“Sherlock?” John melihat Sherlock memejamkan mata sebelum mendesah. Dia mendongak untuk kembali bicara.

“Dimana _dia_ sekarang?”

“Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.” Adler mengedikkan bahu seolah menolak bicara. “Kenapa kau menyimpulkan aku mengenalnya?”

“Sudah kubilang rencana apapun itu, aku takkan menyerahkan John Watson.”

John mengeryit tak paham saat Adler tersenyum puas. Ada ekspresi tak suka di wajah Sherlock mendapati raut wajah yang gadis itu tunjukkan padanya.

“Bentuk permainannya berubah, kau penasaran alasannya?” Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. “Tunggu saja, aku yakin dia akan memberitahumu secepatnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil.

“Menarik. Kalian sudah mulai bermain dengan mencoba mengundangku sedikit demi sedikit.”

Adler melipat kedua tangannya saat Sherlock menyatakannya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Adler tersenyum lembut.

“Aku tersanjung.” Adler melangkah dengan elegan menjauhi lokasi itu. “Sampai jumpa lagi, Holmes.”

Keheningan menyelimuti setelah suara sepatu Adler menghilang. Lestrade menoleh pada Sherlock seolah meminta jawaban.

“Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?”

“Sayangnya kita belum bisa menangkapnya.” Sherlock mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Kenapa?” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang bertanya.

“Dia sedang memainkan permainan yang akan menyulitkanku.” John mengeryit saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada sedikit putus asa. “Mereka juga mencoba merebutmu dariku.”

Lestrade menoleh pada John kini. Dia mendapati Sherlock meraih tangan seniornya itu.

“Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, John.”

* * *

Adler menoleh disaat Moriarty memainkan pisau kecil lipat di tangannya. Terlihat begitu cekatan dan seolah dia sudah terbiasa menggunakannya.

“Sherlock penasaran, dengan alasan mengapa kau mengubah metode-mu dalam bekerja.”

Moriarty tersenyum. “Bukannya dia yang menyatakan bahwa dia tak suka caraku?”

Adler menaikkan alis. “Benarkah?”

“Yeah.” Moriarty melirik pada Adler yang melipat tangannya. “Kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya, _darling_?”

“Sepertinya menarik bila aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.”

Moriarty menaikkan alis. “Oh?” Adler membuang tatapannya. “Lalu kenapa kau tak mengambilnya sekarang?”

“Dia masih belum jeli memandangku.” Moriarty mengerjap saat mendapati ekspresi serius di wajah Adler. “Matanya masih memandang Watson.”

Moriarty tertawa. “Well, Johnny boy memang menarik!”

Adler tersenyum. “Aku juga setuju.”

“Lalu bagaimana bila kau mencoba jatuh cinta pada Johnny boy?”

“Sayangnya dia bukan tipe-kun.” Moriarty mendapatinya memandangi kuku jarinya yang indah dan lentik. “Aku lebih menyukai Sherlock Holmes.”

Moriarty terkekeh pelan. “Well, sudah kuduga.”

Adler menoleh mendengar Moriarty melipat pisau kecil yang dimainkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

“Ada lagi rencana bagus yang menyenangkan walau kemungkinan dalam berhasil dan gagalnya, 50:50?”

Adler tersenyum lebar kini. “Kau sangat suka mengerjai mereka.”

“Habis yang menyenangkan hanya mereka berdua!” Moriarty menyatakannya dengan lantang dan penuh rasa antusias. “Tidak ada yang menarik seperti mereka di dunia ini.”

Adler memejamkan mata mendengar pernyataan Moriarty.

“Aku setuju untuk yang itu.”

“Ah, kudengar kau berteman dengan Molly Hooper?”

“Gadis polos dan baik hati itu?” Moriarty mengangguk. “Well, tentu saja. Dia mirip dengan Watson.”

Adler menyibak rambutnya. “dan aku sangat menyukainya.”

Moriarty tersenyum jahil. “Tidak salah dengan memanfaatkannya?”

Adler menyipitkan mata namun senyuman melebar di wajahnya.

“Dua-duanya kalau begitu.”

Moriarty melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia menjauh dari Adler yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

“Beritahu aku bila kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya.”

Adler memejamkan matanya. “Akan kuingat.”

“Ah, ada rencana menarik juga terkait teman perempuanmu itu.”

Adler membuka matanya saat Moriarty berhenti dan menoleh padanya dari balik bahunya. Ada arti dibalik senyumannya.

“Mari kita dengar.”


	7. Chapter Tujuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jangan bercanda…Sherlock,” Moriarty hanya tersenyum saat ekspresi Sherlock perlahan berubah.
> 
> Sherlock masih diam. “Aku tidak tahu kau orang yang seperti itu…” John mendongak dan mendapati Trevor menggeleng dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. “Kau sungguh tidak mensyukuri apa yang kau miliki sekarang, Sherlock Holmes!”
> 
> “Kau masih bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi selama dia masih disini.”
> 
> “Tapi bila dia sudah ada di tempat yang takkan bisa kau raih lagi,” Trevor menatapnya dengan ekspresi hendak menangis dan begitu terluka. “Penyesalan dan semua yang hendak kau tebus, takkan pernah sampai dan akan terus kau bawa sampai mati.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhir yang menyedihkan? Akhir yang buruk? Akhir yang bahagia? Saya masih mencari ide sampai akhir cerita mereka. Silakan nikmati dan tunggu :) Komentar sangat dihargai !!

Sherlock mengeryit mendapati Irene Adler berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dengan kedua tangan di atas mejanya sementara Sherlock melipat kedua tangannya.

“Apa maksudmu dengan ini?”

“Jadikan aku partnermu!”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Maaf?”

“Partner! Itu lho, seperti John Watson, seniormu.” Adler mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. “Partner in crime.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau hanya menyukai permainan dan juga misteri.” Adler mendapati Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kau tidak perlu jadi partnerku untuk menghadapi hal seperti itu.”

“Pelit sekali sih, Holmes.”

Sherlock bangkit berdiri dan mendengus. “Hentikan mencoba menggodaku, Adler. Aku tidak tertarik untuk memainkan sebuah skenario cinta denganmu.”

Adler tersenyum lebar sembari mengelus bibirnya sendiri. “Tapi dari caramu mengatakannya, seolah kau tertarik.”

“Aku hanya mendapatimu sedang merencanakan hal bodoh itu.”

Sherlock berjalan keluar kelas disaat Trevor mengikutinya sembari menatap Adler untuk beberapa saat.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“Dia memaksa jadi partnerku.”

“Partner?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Partner in crimes, seperti yang si bodoh Lestrade katakan.”

John dan Mike menaikkan alis mendapati Sherlock datang dengan Trevor. Temannya itu melambai dengan bahagia dimana ekspresi di wajah si jenius berbeda dari teman di sebelahnya. John menaikkan alis.

“Sesuatu terjadi?”

“Well,” Trevor bersuara untuk John saat Sherlock menolak berkomentar. “Adler memaksa Sherlock akan sesuatu.”

John mengerjap. “Sesuatu?”

Sherlock yang berjalan menghampiri John itu tanpa ragu memeluknya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya di leher seniornya. John harus terbenam dalam pelukan si jenius Holmes.

Trevor mengangguk. “Dia memaksa ingin menjadi partner Sherlock.”

John mengerjap. “Partner? Dalam artian?” John berusaha mendapati ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Sherlock saat itu namun gagal. Sherlock hanya memeluknya lebih erat.

“Partner in crime, kurasa.”

Lestrade bersuara menggantikan Trevor yang hendak menjawab. Keduanya menoleh pada calon polisi itu.

“Kegiatan dimana kau dan Sherlock melakukan eksperimen, mencari sampel, layaknya detektif.”

John mengerjap. “Memang sih kelihatannya begitu. Tapi aku hanya membantu Sherlock sedikit dan kebanyakan si jenius ini yang melakukannya lho.” John menepuk punggung Sherlock namun lelaki itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

“Dia juga bilang bahwa dia hanya seorang konsultan.”

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Namun kerja sama kalian juga cara kalian berkomunikasi yang lebih baik dibandingkan Sherlock berkomunikasi dengan orang lain itu berbeda. Mungkin Adler berharap menjadi sepertimu untuk Sherlock.”

John mengeryit bingung saat Lestrade menjelaskan. Kini mereka mendapati Sherlock mendongak dan ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

“Sejak kapan aku merekrut asistan dan hal semacam sentimental lainnya?!”

Baik John, Lestrade dan Trevor terkejut. Sherlock mendengus lagi untuk melanjutkan pernyataannya.

“Tanpa aku merekrut siapapun, John akan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi asistenku!”

Lestrade tersenyum menyerah. “Lagipula hanya dia yang sejak awal bisa menjadi asistenmu ya.”

Trevor ikut merasakan hal yang sama dengan Lestrade. “dan saya yakin Watson tidak berniat seperti itu pada awalnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum menatap John. Dia hanya bisa mendapati mata biru gelapnya memandang Sherlock karena sebagian wajahnya terbenam oleh tubuhnya.

“Benarkah?”

John berusaha keras untuk bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya.

“Tentu saja, jenius. Aku ingin jadi temanmu dan bukan jadi asistenmu.” John mengeryit. “Memangnya kau membuka lowongan pekerjaan?”

Sherlock menimbang-nimbang dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum kembali tegak.

“Tidak. Bukan areaku perihal sentimental.”

“Kau sudah menyatakannya, jenius.” John menepuk-nepuk punggung Sherlock yang masih memeluknya begitu erat. “Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini?”

“Keberatan?”

“Mau berapa lama kau memelukku, jagoan?” John mendesah pelan menyerah akan sifat Sherlock yang cukup manja itu.

Pada akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi, Sherlock melepas John. Dengan enggan dan juga seolah dengan pergerakkan yang disengaja. John mendesah lagi mendapati junior kesayangannya yang jenius dan luar biasa itu bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

“Ah, Lestrade! Holmes!”

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Muncul seorang murid yang terlihat mengenal Lestrade dari ekspresi wajahnya sebelum mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang.

“Ada apa?”

Lestrade yang bersuara pun mendengar murid itu menjawab. “Punya waktu sebentar? Ada sedikit kasus aneh lagi.”

Lestrade dan Sherlock bertukar pandang sebelum Sherlock menoleh pada John. Setelah mendapat anggukan darinya, John membalasnya.

“Victor, kembali-lah ke kelas duluan.”

“Eh?”

John tersenyum saat Trevor mengerjap terkejut. “Aku yakin kau tak ingin ikutan perihal hal yang berbahaya. Kembali-lah.” John menepuk pundak Trevor sebelum menyusul Sherlock yang telah lebih dulu pergi dengan Lestrade.

“Cepatlah, John!”

“Aku dengar!”

Trevor mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Syukurlah, Sherlock.”

Kasus aneh yang dimaksud pun menarik perhatian Adler. Entah karena dirinya memang tertarik ataukah sengaja agar bisa menjadi partner Sherlock. Walaupun begitu, kecerdasan dan kecerdikan Adler terlihat saat dirinya berbicara dengan Sherlock perihal kasus yang dimaksud bersama dibandingkan dengan John.

Lestrade menaikkan alis saat John mundur dan membiarkan Sherlock bekerja sama dengan Adler.

“Kau baik-baik saja, John?”

“Huh? Ah, yah, begitulah.” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Sepertinya aku memang tidak begitu bisa membantu Sherlock dibandingkan Adler.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Tentu saja kau banyak membantu!” John agak terkejut dengan bagaimana Lestrade membantah hal itu.

“Be-benarkah?”

“Memang ada hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan untuk hal-hal menyulitkan, dan aku juga begitu. Tapi perihal mengontrol dan mengawasi Sherlock, kau-lah jagonya! Kau harus tahu kalau kami sangat tertolong.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Begitu? Baguslah-“

“Menarik.”

Lestrade dan Adler menoleh bersamaan. Kini Sherlock berhadapan dengan Adler yang melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi puas dan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kau se-cerdas ini.”

“Aku tersanjung mendengarnya.” Adler tersenyum saat Sherlock memujinya tanpa ragu dengan puas. “Kita bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini kalau begitu?”

Sherlock tersenyum lebih lebar. “Boleh saja. Tapi jangan kau coba mengganggu waktuku dengan John.” Sherlock melambai dan John hanya bisa mengerjap saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

“Jadi hanya untuk hal-hal menarik saja?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Hanya untuk hal-hal menarik.” John dan Lestrade menoleh saat Sherlock menghampiri keduanya. “Kasusnya selesai, Lestrade.”

“Apa katamu?!”

“Kau bisa tanya Adler.” Sherlock menunjuk Adler yang hanya tersenyum. “Terlalu mudah walau cukup aneh. Dia langsung memecahkannya sebelum kita datang.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “Serius…?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu dan mulai berjalan. Kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

“Ayo, John.”

“Huh? Ah, ng,” John melirik Lestrade yang mengusap rambutnya. “Duluan, Greg.”

John mendapat senyuman balasan.

“Yeah.”

Walau tidak menjadi partner Sherlock, hal-hal menarik menurut Sherlock dan Adler ternyata hal yang sama. Hampir cukup sering keduanya bersama kini hanya untuk membicarakan perihal hal menarik itu, bertukar kata dan pendapat, layaknya Sherlock sedang menghadapi Moriarty yang sama-sama cerdas.

John berjalan menuju kantin dan mendapati Sherlock yang baru saja selesai kelasnya hari itu membuatnya menarik senyuman. John tanpa ragu bergerak untuk memanggilnya.

“Sherlock-“

Hingga sosok Adler menghalanginya. Sontak layaknya rem kaki John berhenti dalam sekejap. John hanya bisa mengerjap saat Sherlock dan Adler berbincang begitu dekat dan nyaman layaknya Sherlock dengan Trevor. Adler sendiri seolah terlihat begitu akrab dan layaknya kekasih Sherlock yang tinggi, putih dan tampan. John mendapati mereka melangkah ke arah yang lain hanya berdua saja seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. John mencengkram erat dadanya dan kini dia merasakan hal yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Saat Sherlock bersama Trevor. Walau kali ini, John berusaha keras mempercayai Sherlock dan menekan rasa cemburu dan kesal yang harus menyelimuti dadanya.

Konsultasi Sherlock pun kini lebih sering dilakukan bersama dengan Lestrade dan Adler dibandingkan dengan John. Mereka terlihat sudah melupakan John yang biasa membantu dalam berbicara dengan seorang Sherlock Holmes. Trevor juga membantu di sela-sela waktu luangnya. John pun jadi enggan untuk ikut serta dan memilih untuk mundur.

Suatu ketika, para guru mendapati Sherlock dan yang lainnya tak bisa dihubungi untuk dimintai bantuan dan berakhir mendapati John sendirian.

“Ah, Watson!” John menoleh mendengar suara salah satu guru yang datang. Ada tiga orang guru menghampirinya. “Kau lihat Holmes? Atau Lestrade?”

“Tidak.” John menggeleng dan ekspresi mereka berubah kecewa. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Ketiga guru itu bertukar pandang sebelum memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada John. Setelah mendengar semuanya, John hanya bisa membelalakan mata.

“Bagaimana bisa dia...”

“Setidaknya tidak sampai terbunuh tapi bila begini...” John mendapati salah satu guru memejamkan mata. “ _Dia_ bisa membunuh mereka!”

John mengeryit dan berharap Sherlock mau membantu dan mendengarkannya. Namun dalam keadaannya yang seperti sekarang ini, John akan kesulitan.

“Bi-biar saya bantu!” Ketiga guru itu menoleh. “Saya sudah terbiasa dengan kinerja Sherlock, dan metode Moriarty. Mungkin saja, ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan, mengubah pemikirannya?”

John mendapati ketiganya ragu sebelum mengangguk. “Kami bisa minta bantuanmu?”

“Te-tentu!” John langsung berubah cerah. Dia berbalik. “Izinkan saya membawa rekan yang akan membantu.”

Mereka pun berpisah. John menelepon Mike namun sayang tidak ada jawaban. John berhenti di ruang kelas yang ramai yang biasa dipakai Sherlock untuk konsultasi bersama para murid yang membutuhkan kemampuannya. Keadaan ramai disana membuat John menyimpulkan bahwa sedang tidak ada klien. John menahan kekesalan melihat Sherlock dan Adler begitu dekat dan berbicara dengan bahagia namun sedikit lega mendapati Lestrade disana.

Suara gebrakan mengejutkan mereka. “Greg! Kau tahu dimana Mike?”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali terkejut saat John bertanya setelah terengah-engah. Wajahnya panik dan terlihat baru saja berlari.

“John?”

“Tidak, aku tak melihatnya.” John mengeryit. “Mungkin ada di ruang lab dengan Hooper. Kudengar mereka sedang mengadakan studi bersama.”

Ekspresi John berubah cerah. “Trims, Greg!” John melambai dan langsung menghilang tanpa memandang siapapun disana selain Lestrade. Padahal ada Sherlock.

“John!”

Sherlock yang menyusul melihatnya menghilang sambil memegang ponselnya. Lestrade mendesah pelan.

“Kalian sedang bertengkar?”

“Apa? Tidak...”

“Tapi Sherlock, aku melihatnya tak memandang siapapun disini selain Lestrade.” Sherlock dan Lestrade menoleh pada Trevor yang bersuara. “Sesuatu terjadi?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ada kebingungan dan keraguan akan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Lestrade atau Victor.

“Kalian nih, apalagi sih?”

Lestrade bergumam pelan saat Sherlock mendengus.

John mendapati ruang lab kini diisi oleh Mike dan Hooper. Keduanya sedang asyik berbincang sebelum suara pintu terbuka dengan cepat oleh John terdengar.

“John-!” Mike mengerjap takjub. “Kau sendirian? Mana Sherlock?”

John mengambil nafas sebelum bersuara. “Mike, Hooper, bisa aku minta bantuan kalian?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum kembali memandang John. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Hooper bersuara dengan ekspresi khawatir. “Apa ini tentang Sherlock lagi?”

John menggeleng pelan.

“Bukan, bila bersedia, ayo ikut aku.”

Tidak hanya John, namun Mike dan Hooper hanya bisa terkejut mendapati beberapa murid tergeletak dengan luka parah di seluruh tubuh oleh sayatan kecil yang memerah. Hooper bergerak langsung pada salah satu murid yang berada cukup dekat darinya.

“Oh God, apa yang terjadi?”

Mike melakukan hal yang sama sementara dia mendongak pada Moriarty yang duduk tak jauh dari salah satu murid yang terluka dan memainkan pisau lipat kecilnya di tangan, melemparnya ke udara sesekali. Ekspresinya terlihat datar.

“Johnny boy, aku bosan.”

John mengeryit. “Bosan karena Sherlock tak lagi meladenimu?” Moriarty melirik dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Atau karena rencanamu dengan Adler tak berjalan sesuai rencana?”

Moriarty akhirnya tersenyum. “Johnny boy, aku seharusnya menjadikanmu rekanku, kau tahu? Kau sungguh menarik.” Moriarty bangkit dan John tersenyum kecil.

“Trims, sayang aku menolak.”

Moriarty masih memainkan pisau kecilnya. “Aku sedang menunggu rencana dia berjalan, tapi karena bosan dan lama, aku tidak memiliki permainan dan hal-hal menarik lainnya.” John mendapatinya menunjuk dengan ujung pisaunya. “Kau punya sesuatu untuk kulakukan sebelum itu?”

“Bagaimana bila kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu itu tanpa melukai?”

Moriarty mengerjap. “Apakah itu seru?”

“Kalau tidak kau coba kau takkan tahu.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Bukankah itu hal yang kalian para jenius sukai?”

Pernyataan John membuat mata Moriarty berbinar. Moriarty memasukkan pisau kecil itu ke dalam saku celananya setelah dia lipat sebelum beranjak menghampiri John. Calon dokter itu menegang saat Moriarty berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

“Mempelajari kehidupan orang normal yang berpikiran membosankan? Ide yang bagus! Aku terlalu sering membahas orang-orang cerdas dan jenius jadi bosan.”

John tersenyum. “Kalau begitu itu bisa jadi eksperimen.”

Moriarty tersenyum. “Kau benar. Aku akan coba di tempat lain selain di sekolah ini.” Moriarty menyentuh dagunya.

“Sepertinya itu memang keahlianmu.”

Moriarty mengangguk layaknya bocah. John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal saat Moriarty berbisik di telinganya.

“Bagaimana rasanya ciuman kita waktu itu?”

John memejamkan mata dan tersenyum bangga. “Tidak se-baik ciumanku dengan Sherlock.”

“Hoo?” Moriarty menunjukkan ekpresi tertarik yang bisa John baca dengan mudah. Dia mundur dan mulai berbalik dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. “Aku benar-benar harus mencoba ide bagusmu.”

John melirik Moriarty dari bahunya. “Tanpa ada yang terluka.”

“Secara fisik?” Moriarty bertanya dengan senyuman lebar.

John mengangguk. “ _Secara fisik_.”

Mereka melihat Moriarty melenggang pergi dengan bahagia sebelum John mendesah panjang dan membiarkan rasa tegang yang terasa menghilang dan membuat kedua kakinya lemas.

“John!” Mike menangkap John yang hendak terjatuh dan mendapatinya tersenyum. Keringat dingin masih mengalir.

“Trims, Mike.”

“Kau hebat sekali.” Mike mengerjap takjub. “Inikah efek dari bergaul dengan Sherlock Holmes?”

“Berisik.”

Keduanya terkekeh dan John bisa mendapati Hooper dibantu para guru untuk mengobati dan membawa para murid yang terluka ke ruang kesehatan. Salah satu guru menepuk pundak John mengejutkannya.

“Kau bisa mengubah pemikirannya, Watson.” John mengerjap. “Kami sungguh berterima kasih.”

“Ti-tidak, saya bersyukur bisa membantu.”

John mendapati senyuman lembut dari guru itu. “Kau benar-benar membenarkan apa yang kau nyatakan itu.”

Mike mendapati John merona sebelum memalingkan tatapannya. Mike pun turut tersenyum. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Hooper tersenyum lembut sebelum pergi dengan beberapa guru dan murid yang bisa diselamatkan. Mike dan John pun melangkah untuk kembali.

Keduanya yang asyik berbincang pun mendapati Sherlock dan Trevor menunggu di lantai asrama untuk kelas dua senior. John dan Mike mengerjap bersamaan mendapati mereka disana.

“Sherlock, Trevor juga.” John bersuara.

“Watson, apa yang terjadi?”

Mike dan John bertukar pandang. “Well, Moriarty berulah lagi.” Mike bersuara untuk John sementara Sherlock masih diam membisu.

“ _Berulah_? Apa yang terjadi?” Trevor memasang ekspresi khawatir pada keduanya mendengar hal itu.

“Bila _anjing_ yang mati terbunuh itu karena ulah Moriarty, maka kejadian hari ini pun-“

“Ulah Moriarty??” Mike memasang ekspresi tak percaya saat John hendak menjelaskan. John mengangguk saat Mike menyuarakannya dengan nada tinggi.

“Tentu saja itu ulahnya.” John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi khawatir sekaligus tangan panjangnya yang kini menyentuh leher John.

“Sherlock?”

“Kau berhasil mengubah pemikirannya?”

John mengerjap. “Well, aku tidak yakin-“

“Sepertinya begitu.”

“Huh?” John merasakan sentuhan lembut dari jari Sherlock dan mendapati darah terlukis disana. John mengeryit sebelum meraih lehernya sendiri.

Sherlock memandangi darah di jarinya itu. “Bila idemu gagal menarik perhatiannya setelah dia mencobanya, dia akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama.”

John merasakan luka sabetan kecil di lehernya sendiri. “Kau terluka, John!” Mike bersuara mendapati luka kecil di leher temannya itu.

John menyipitkan mata. “Jadi dia tetap akan mengasah kemampuannya itu...” Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuat masing-masing menyuarakan dan memikirkan apa yang hendak Moriarty lakukan di dalam kepala masing-masing.

Kejadian yang didengar Sherlock dari Mike pun membuat sesuatu yang ganjil terasa. Sembari menempelkan kedua tangan dan menyentuh bawah dagunya, Sherlock berpikir. Trevor menghampiri setelah beberapa saat.

“Soal Watson kemarin?”

Sherlock melirik temannya itu. “Tidak. Aku dan John baik-baik saja.”

Namun Trevor terlihat tak menerimanya. “Kau yakin soal itu?”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Harusnya begitu.” Sherlock melepas kedua tangannya.

“Ada yang kau pikirkan menjadi masalah?”

Trevor mengedikkan bahu. “Kau hanya tidak menempel dengan Watson beberapa hari ini. Padahal biasanya selalu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Victor, dia bukan pengasuhku-“

“Tapi kekasihmu, benar?” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “dan juga temanmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa soal itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum mendengus. “Aku tak lupa, tentunya.”

“Tapi perhatianmu kini tertuju pada Adler dan bukan lagi Watson.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Trevor menyatakannya sambil melangkah. Kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

“Apa yang ingin kau katakan?”

“Hanya berpikir-“

Mereka berhenti saat suara dering ponsel Sherlock terdengar. Detektif itu terlihat sengaja menyalakannya dan memutar bola mata mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya menghubungi.

“Ada apa sih, Mycroft?”

_“Kudengar dia menjanjikan sesuatu dengan John, apa yang dia katakan?”_

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “ _Dia_? Siapa yang kau maksud?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan di seberang. “ _Otakmu mulai tumpul, adikku? Kelamaan bersama perempuan membuatmu begitu_.”

“Hentikan itu segera dan katakan siapa.”

 _“Moriarty.”_ Sherlock membelalakan mata. “ _John memberikan ide lain untuk Moriarty agar dia berhenti menyakiti murid-murid sekolah sec_ _a_ _ra fisik demi mengasah kemampuannya. Katakan ide seperti apa yang dia ajukan_?”

“Dia, mencoba mempelajari orang normal?”

Mycroft mendesah lagi. “ _Ternyata memang dia tidak berniat menepati janjinya_.”

“Katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi, Mycroft!”

Trevor terkejut saat Sherlock bangkit sambil menggebrak mejanya sendiri. Ada kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “ _Pergilah ke taman sekolahmu dekat dengan ruang musik. John dan Moriarty sedang bersama_.”

John membelalakan mata mendapati Moriarty memainkan pisaunya yang kini masih tersisa darah. Murid satu Angkatan dengan Sherlock dan Trevor itu kini tersenyum jahil.

“Johnny boy, idemu menarik sekali,” Moriarty yang seolah membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung itu mendapati John menyipitkan mata. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka.

“Tapi?” Pertanyaan John yang merupakan kelanjutan pernyataan Moriarty membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Moriarty memandangi pisau lipat kecilnya.

“Mempelajari orang normal cukup membosankan. Kebanyakan aku sudah menduga dan mendapati seperti apa mereka.”

John mengerjap. “Berapa orang yang kau eksperimen?”

Moriarty tersenyum. “Tempat lain yang dimaksud hanya penduduk sekitar sini. Aku sudah membaca semuanya.”

John mengeryit. “Semuanya…?”

“Yap.” Moriarty terkekeh. “Karena orang-orang di sekolah ini sudah selesai pula, dan yang kudapati menarik adalah dirimu, Sherlock dan Irene, maka aku mulai bosan.” Moriarty mendesah dengan sengaja.

John menelan ludah. “Bagaimana dengan Mycroft?”

“Ah, dia juga _menarik_ , tapi dia selalu menolak bermain denganku, jadi dia tidak menarik lagi dan aku juga malas repot-repot memaksanya.” Moriarty menggerakkan tangan yang memegangi pisau kecilnya.

John menekan luka sabetan yang agak panjang di lengannya akibat pisau kecil Moriarty dalam diam.

“Kau tak melukai mereka _secara_ _fisik_?”

“Sayangnya tidak.” Moriarty tersenyum sembari melirik pada John. “Aku sudah berjanji padamu.” John menahan untuk tidak curiga bahwa Moriarty tidak berbohong. Namun tetap saja kemungkinan dia melukai pun masih terbersit di benaknya. “Nah, kau punya ide lain untuk mengatasi kebosananku?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Jika ada kau takkan repot-repot kembali bukan? Saat ini belum.”

Moriarty mendesah panjang. Suara _klik_ pisau kecilnya terlipat dengan rapih disertai darah miliknya yang tersisa disana pun terdengar. Moriarty berbalik dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

“Kalau begitu menunggu hasil rencana Irene membuat Sherlock jatuh cinta padanya.”

John mengeryit tak suka disaat Moriarty tersenyum lebar melihat reaksinya. Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati mereka berada. Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari ruang musik yang terlihat keindahan pianonya. John melirik dan mendapati Sherlock dan Trevor datang bersamaan.

“Watson!” Trevor tanpa ragu bergerak mendapati John menahan sakit dari lengannya yang terluka dan darah yang terus mengalir di ujung jemarinya. Sherlock menyipit melihat hal itu sebelum menoleh pada Moriarty. Dia bisa melihatnya sudah memandanginya sedari tadi.

“Kenapa kau menyerang John?”

“Karena dia lebih menarik daripada kau.”

Sherlock berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku sepertinya. Kini berdiri tepat di samping John dan Trevor, disaat teman sekelasnya berusaha membantu mengobati luka di lengan John.

“Kau sudah tidak menarik, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Lalu kau bermain dengan John karena dia mau memainkan permainan dan rencana yang kau pikirkan.”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. “Senang sekali kau paham.” Moriarty kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi berada dalam saku celana. “Lalu _dia_ sudah berhasil merebut hatimu?”

“ _Dia_?” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya.

“Irene Adler.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuat John dan Trevor menatap Sherlock bersamaan. Namun karena John tahu jawabannya, dia menunduk. Dia lebih memilih memandang rembesan darahnya dibandingkan ekspresi di wajah Sherlock. John yakin akan terluka apabila rencana Moriarty dan Adler berhasil.

Trevor mengeryit. “Sherlock…” Namun ekspresi si jenius tidak berubah. Trevor menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jangan bercanda…Sherlock,” Moriarty hanya tersenyum saat ekspresi Sherlock perlahan berubah.

John melirik pada tangan Trevor yang memegangnya perlahan sedikit mengerat. Seolah Trevor marah dan kesal untuk bagiannya disaat dia hanya diam membisu.

“Seorang John Watson masih kurang bagimu!?” Sherlock masih diam. “Aku tidak tahu kau orang yang seperti itu…” John mendongak dan mendapati Trevor menggeleng dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. “Kau sungguh tidak mensyukuri apa yang kau miliki sekarang, Sherlock Holmes!”

“ _Trevor_.”

Kini tidak hanya Trevor, namun Sherlock juga menoleh. Tapi dia tak bisa melihat ekspresi John, dan hanya Trevor yang bisa melihatnya juga Moriarty. Senyuman di wajah Moriarty sedikit melebar seolah puas melihatnya.

“Hentikan. Bukan saatnya untuk itu-“

“Jangan terlalu baik dan rendah pada dirimu sendiri, _John_.”

Sherlock dan John sendiri terkejut saat Trevor memanggil namanya kini. Seolah perasaan dan ketulusan yang selalu John lakukan untuk Sherlock, dan demi Sherlock sampai kepadanya.

“Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang begitu tulus. Walaupun orangnya seperti Sherlock Holmes atau Jim Moriarty sekalipun.” Sherlock menoleh pada Moriarty yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Trevor meminta John untuk bangkit berdiri dan menopangnya sembari tidak mencoba memberi beban pada luka sabetan di lengan John. “Aku iri sekali kau dicintai dan disayangi oleh John seperti ini, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit mendapati ekspresi Trevor layaknya ekspresi John yang sedang marah. Seolah dia mewakilkan John yang kini terluka untuk merasa kecewa, sedih, dan kesal.

“Kau masih bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi selama dia masih _disini_.” Sherlock membelalakan mata saat menyadari pernyataan Trevor. Kini keduanya melangkah menjauh dari Sherlock dan Moriarty yang berdiri dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan terengah-engah dan usaha keras juga tetesan darah di setiap langkah keduanya, suara Trevor terdengar lagi. “Tapi bila dia sudah ada di tempat yang takkan bisa kau _raih_ lagi,” Trevor menatapnya dengan ekspresi hendak menangis dan begitu terluka. “Penyesalan dan semua yang hendak kau tebus, takkan pernah sampai dan akan terus kau bawa sampai mati.”

Setelah keduanya menghilang dan keheningan menyelimuti, Sherlock mendapati Moriarty terkekeh. Tidak lama, dia melihatnya tertawa. Begitu puas dan lantang.

“Ini sudah jadi rencanamu?”

“Well, aku tidak percaya berjalan sebaik ini.” Moriarty mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar. “Tapi ucapannya ada benarnya, Sherlock.”

Moriarty melangkah menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan berada dalam sakunya. Dia berhenti untuk berbisik pada Sherlock.

“Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa kau takkan bisa lagi merebutnya dariku bila kau melepasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya?” Sherlock membelalakan mata namun Moriarty sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Perkataan Trevor dan kondisi John yang begitu parah di matanya seolah berbekas di kepala dan mata Sherlock dan dia yakin hal itu takkan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun.


	8. Chapter Delapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja tanpa John.” Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi. “Sekarang kau memanggil kami untuk menjelaskan itu?”
> 
> Sherlock menggigit bibirnya. “Bagimu aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?”
> 
> Trevor mengerjap sebelum mengedikkan bahu. “Well, menurutku. Kau seperti Sherlock Holmes yang biasa saja.”
> 
> “Aku menderita seperti ini kau anggap aku baik-baik saja?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satu chapter terakhir! Terima kasih banyak atas pujian / bookmark / komentar dan semua yang Anda lakukan untuk yang satu ini! Saya sangat mencintai mereka sehingga saya ingin menulis lebih banyak tetapi saya kehilangan ide untuk alam semesta alternatif. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sekali lagi dan maaf salah eja, lagipula saya orang Indonesia.

Trevor yang mengantar John ke kamarnya tanpa Sherlock setelah menerima pengobatan di ruang kesehatan pun mendudukkan kakak kelasnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum kecil.

“Istirahatlah.”

“Trims, Victor.”

Trevor tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia pun duduk di sampingnya.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?”

John menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, tidak begitu.” John menyentuh luka yang tertutup itu.

“Lumayan membaik, setelah diobati.”

Trevor mengangguk. “Aku tak percaya, pada Sherlock.” John membiarkan teman sekelasnya itu mulai bercerita.

“Dia sudah memiliki orang yang begitu peduli padanya, tapi dia masih saja merasa kurang dan begitu egois.”

John menahan senyum mendengar pernyataan Trevor. “Well, kita tahu para jenius memang seperti itu.”

Trevor mendesah pelan. “Kau tahu, selain kakaknya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang begitu menyayangi Sherlock.” John menahan diri untuk tidak merona. “Walaupun kakaknya berbeda dengan bagaimana dirimu menyayanginya, maksudku, orang luar, bukan saudara kandungnya.” John mengangguk.

“Kau menyatakan seolah aku sangat luar biasa.”

“Itu kebenaran, John.” Trevor menggeleng. “Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menoleransi, menerima dan menghadapi Sherlock. Kakaknya saja terlalu pemaksa.”

John tertawa kecil sebelum mendesah pelan. “Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun namun,” Trevor menaikkan alis. “Sherlock adalah harapan hidupku.” Trevor membelalakan mata.

“Aku tahu itu reaksi mereka yang mengetahui seperti apa itu Sherlock.”

Trevor mengerjap saat John tertawa sambil malu-malu. “Dia...harapan hidupmu?”

“Yeah, dia yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang.”

“Tapi dia sering melukaimu lho!” John tersenyum. “Kau yakin menyatakan dia harapan hidupmu?”

John mengangguk. “Aku yakin itu. Hanya itu.” Trevor mendapati John memejamkan matanya. “Maka itu apapun yang terjadi, Victor.” Trevor mendapati John menyentuh pundaknya dengan tangan yang tak terluka.

“Jangan salahkan Sherlock.” Trevor memasang ekspresi sedih. “Aku melakukan semua itu dengan keinginan dan kemauanku. Dia tidak salah.”

John membelalakan mata saat Trevor memeluknya. Dengan lembut dan sedikit erat. Trevor berusaha untuk tidak menekan lengannya yang terluka.

“Victor?”

“Kau sungguh malaikat, John.”

Seniornya terkekeh. “Aku dengar _itu_ darimu sekarang.”

“Aku mendapati Sherlock orang yang menarik dan luar biasa.” John mengerjap saat Trevor memulai lagi. “Terkadang dia sibuk dengan pikirannya, menolak makan dan minum, menolak untuk berbicara hingga terlalu banyak bicara.” Trevor menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak paham dirinya yang berubah-ubah dan terlihat berkembang setiap saatnya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Dia bukan mesin, Victor.”

Trevor mendesah pelan. “Namun John, ada perbedaan setiap kali aku melihatnya bersamamu. Ada sesuatu, layaknya aura, yang berubah setiap kali dia bersamamu. Berbeda dengan saat yang lain bersamanya.”

John menahan senyum lagi. “Kau terlalu berlebihan.”

Trevor menggeleng pelan. “Hanya kau yang bisa memahami dan mengerti dirinya, sampai kebutuhannya.”

“Tapi sekarang kalian bisa memahaminya tanpa aku harus ada disana bukan?”

John tersenyum mendongak berharap bisa memandang Trevor yang masih memeluknya.

Trevor menggeleng lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini memegang pundak John.

“Itu semua karena kami mengetahuinya darimu.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Dariku...?”

Trevor mengangguk. “Karena kami mengetahui Sherlock darimu, kebiasaannya, kesukaannya, ketidaksukaannya, hingga apa yang sering dia katakan, maka kami dengan mudah bisa berbicara dengannya.”

John menahan senyum. “Kau sudah lebih dulu memahaminya sebelum bertemu dengan kita.”

“Well, sebagian aku paham dan sebagian tidak.” John tertawa saat Trevor mengedikkan bahu. “Tapi tetap saja, aku bertanya-tanya.”

John mengangguk. “Dia memang unik walau jenius.”

“Karena itu, aku yakin, Sherlock masih membutuhkanmu.”

John mengerjap. Trevor memandangnya lembut dan penuh keyakinan. John mengangguk pada akhirnya.

“Trims, Victor.”

Setelah bernostalgia membicarakan banyak hal dengan Trevor, sekaligus membantu memenuhi kebutuhan John, Trevor kembali ke kamarnya. Malam itu hampir dia lewati sendirian dan kesepian tanpa Sherlock.

John meraih ponselnya, memandangi layar terakhir kali dia bertukar pesan dengan Sherlock. John mengeryit, sebelum menempelkan dahinya dengan layar ponselnya sendiri.

“Sherlock...”

John menahan air mata. “Aku merindukanmu.”

Tanpa John sadari, dia memencet tombol pesan suara dan terkirim pada si jenius. John tertidur tanpa mengetahuinya hingga mengeceknya sama sekali.

Malam harinya dia terbangung dengan nafas cepat, berat dan terasa melelahkan. John menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang diterangi cahaya rembulan. Ada hembusan lembut angin malam pula terselip dari daun jendela yang terbuka.

John bangkit duduk dan mendapati pandangannya tidak jelas. John menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan mendapati rasa panas disana.

“Gawat...” John mengeryit. “Apalagi yang sedang terjadi?”

“ _John_?”

Suara Sherlock diluar pintu kamarnya membuat John membelalak lebar. Dia tidak percaya mendengar suara laki-laki yang ingin sekali didengarnya kini kembali terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

“Sherlock...?”

“John? Kau baik-baik saja?”

John mengerjap, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba kabur itu. Dia memegangi pinggir tempat tidurnya sendiri untuk mengatur keseimbangannya.

“Kenapa kau datang malam-malam...?”

Namun John mendapati Sherlock menggubris pertanyaannya.

“Boleh aku masuk? Apa kau menguncinya?”

John mendesah pelan. “Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Aku ketiduran setelah berbincang dengan Victor sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kalian berdua berbicara disini?”

“Yeah,” John mendapati nada suara yang berbeda saat Sherlock menanyakannya. “Cobalah buka pintunya, Sherlock.”

Tanpa ragu Sherlock membukanya dan ternyata memang belum dikunci. Sherlock mendongak mendapati John memasang ekspresi lelah sekaligus wajah merona merah sebelum tersenyum.

“Syukurlah belum dikunci.”

“John, wajahmu merah.”

“Huh? Yeah,” Sherlock tanpa ragu duduk di samping John saat seniornya menyentuh dagunya sendiri. John tersenyum. “Sepertinya aku kena demam karena luka ini.”

Sherlock melihat John menunjuk luka sabetan panjang yang tertutupi perban. Warna merah mulai menghiasi beberapa bagiannya saat Sherlock membacanya.

 _Iseng? Moriarty langsung menyerang John saat mengetahui ide yang John berikan padanya kembali membuatnya bosan_. John mendapati Sherlock sedikit menggerakkan lengannya itu. _Sebagian dengan alasan karena John berhasil membuatnya takjub, satunya lagi karena kesal ide dari John tidak bertahan lama untuknya_. Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat tidak mendapati luka apapun lagi selain luka utama. Lukanya bersih dan rapih. _Sepertinya kemampuannya melukai dan memainkan pisau lipat kecil itu sudah terasah dengan baik_. Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John tersenyum. Sherlock membelalakan mata tak paham, namun dia tahu tangannya masih memegangi lengan John.

“John? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Hmm? Yeah, kurasa.” John memejamkan mata. “Aku hanya senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Sherlock.”

Sherlock yang mendengar itu tanpa ragu menarik tangannya dan ada rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

“Aku tak melukaimu, bukan?”

John menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan mata. Ada kelegaan saat John memejamkan matanya sembari menarik lengannya yang terluka dan baru saja disentuh oleh Sherlock.

“Lalu, kenapa kau datang malam-malam?” John mengusap lengannya.

“Kau tahu aku jarang tidur.” Sherlock menyatakannya sambil memutar bola mata.

John terkekeh. “dan kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungiku?” John yang bangkit membuat Sherlock waspada karena khawatir dia akan jatuh. Namun sepertinya, John masih baik-baik saja walau demam mulai merenggut kemampuannya.

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya saat John melirik. Dia menaikkan alis heran. Sherlock mencuri pandang sebelum menyentuh tengkuk lehernya.

“Kau, mengirimiku pesan suara.”

John mengerjap. “Pesan suara? Kapan?”

Sherlock meraih ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada John. Disana tertera bentuk pesan dan waktunya. John membelalakan mata saat menyadari itu ketika dia hendak menghubungi Sherlock namun diurungkan karena tahu juniornya sudah menyukai Adler. Sekaligus hanyalah sedikit harapan kecil.

“I-itu jadi pesan suara?!” Sherlock mendapati John membelalak lebar sambil mulai merona. Wajahnya semakin merah setelah merah karena demam. “Maaf, Sherlock, aku tak bermaksud,” John menutup mulutnya dan memandang ke arah lain. Sherlock menyadari bahwa John malu.

“Tidak masalah,” John melirik pada Sherlock yang menatap layar ponselnya. “Aku, hanya terkejut. Sudah lama kau tak mengabariku atau mengirimiku pesan.”

John menyipitkan mata. Dia diam membisu. John tak lagi mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya hingga menemuinya langsung setelah kehadiran Adler di sekitar mereka. Hal-hal menarik bagi Sherlock kini terbagi dengan gadis itu dan tidak lagi dengan John. Lagipula, John juga hanya orang biasa yang tak bisa memberi pendapat luar biasa dan hebat seperti Adler. Mungkin juga seperti Moriarty. Terkadang hal itu dimiliki oleh Trevor dan Lestrade kini, dan John yang sudah tak lagi bisa pun memilih untuk mundur.

“Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa,” Sherlock mendongak. “Melakukannya lagi atau tidak.”

Keduanya bertatapan kini dan Sherlock menyadari ada kesedihan di wajah John. Sherlock tak tahu karena dia tak berhasil membacanya.

“John”

Sherlock mendapati John menggeleng pelan. “Aku hanya demam.” John meraih obat yang dibawakan Trevor dari guru kesehatan.

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Kau tak ingin aku disini?”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Aku tak _ingin_ kau tertular demamku, Sherlock.”

“Aku tak pernah sakit dan itu _demam_ dari luka yang kau dapat, John.”

John menggeleng pelan. “ _Kau_ tak tahu itu dan aku juga tak tahu.”

“Kau tinggal merawatku bila aku sakit bukan?”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock bersikeras. Dia mendapati ekspresi bocah kekanak-kanakan di wajah si jenius.

“ _Please_.”

John mengerjap lagi dan mendesah. “Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa kau tak sebaiknya _disini_ dengan perasaan bersalah atau simpati.”

Sherlock mengikuti pergerakan John yang kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah obat di tangan.

“Simpati? Rasa bersalah?”

John mengangguk. “Kalau begitu izinkan aku bertanya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Silahkan.”

“Kau jatuh cinta pada Adler?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar John untuk beberapa saat.

“Aku...”

John mengangguk dan menunggu lagi. Sherlock terlihat kesulitan menyusun kata-kata hingga menemukan hal yang pas dan cocok untuk apa yang dia rasakan untuk Adler dan hendak dia sampaikan pada John. Namun keheningan itu membunuh John perlahan.

“Aku tidak keberatan kita putus.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. John menoleh dan ekspresinya semakin membuat Sherlock terkejut. John tersenyum.

“Aku hanya berharap kau takkan pernah lupa bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu. Apapun yang terjadi, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock yang menyadari maksud John perlahan membuka mulutnya saat seniornya hanya terdiam dan tersenyum padanya.

“A-aku sama sekali tak mengatakannya!” John mundur mendengar Sherlock mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi. Dia mencengkram seprai tempat tidur John. “Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi kekasihmu,” Sherlock mengulum bibirnya. “Untuk apa kita jadi pasangan bila berakhir memutuskan hubungan?”

John mengerjap kini saat Sherlock memandangnya penuh penasaran. “W-well, itulah hubungan antar manusia.” Sherlock tak berkomentar tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan tanda _jelaskan_ pada John. “Itu, erm, kita melakukan koneksi, berhubungan, berakhir sampai bahagia, menikah, terus bersama atau tidak bahagia karena adanya pertengkaran dan perselisihan, beda pendapat yang tak diterima dan berakhir berpisah, sebagainya.” John mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku juga tidak begitu paham, namun sebagian besar seperti itu.”

Kini Sherlock mengacak-acak rambutnya dan John menunggu. John juga mendapati ekspresi frustasi di wajah si jenius.

“Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, John.”

Sherlock mendapati kakak kelasnya mengangguk. “Memiliki teman, berhubungan dengan orang lain, berbincang dengan orang lain, berkoneksi dengan orang lain lebih dalam, ini pertama kalinya.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku hanya memiliki orang-orang menyebalkan di sekitarku dan musuhku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.” John menahan tawa karena itu bukan saat yang tepat.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki sesuatu yang mendukungku, menerimaku, dan menoleransiku. Aku tidak paham.”

John membelalakan mata. Seharusnya dia tahu, seharusnya dia paham, namun lagi-lagi, kecemburuan mengambil alih dirinya, kekesalan dan kekecewaan mengambil alih perasaannya pada Sherlock dan juga bagaimana Sherlock memandang dan merasakan untuknya. John menggigit bibirnya.

“Kau harus memberitahuku soal ini, dan soal-“

“Sherlock.”

Dia mendongak dan mendapati John tersenyum sedih. Dengan air mata mengalir di pelipisnya.

“Kita memang sebaiknya tidak lagi jadi pasangan.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

“Aku tak memahami bahwa kau berbeda dari orang biasa dan normal. Aku tak menerima bahwa aku sebaiknya mencoba belajar bagaimana kau memandang semua ini.” John mengusap air matanya. “Aku hanya terus bersikap egois dan merasa bahwa aku yang paling terluka.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “John, itu _hal_ yang paling tak ingin kudengar darimu.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap.

“Lalu kau berpikir akan memperlakukanku berbeda karena _aku_ berbeda?”

“Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.”

“Kalau begitu jangan berubah!” John mengerjap. “Jangan...memperlakukanku seperti orang-orang memperlakukanku.”

John mengeryit dan mengangguk.

“Oke. Maaf, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menggeleng. “Aku, memang menyukai _Irene_.” John menegang. “Dia gadis yang aneh, menarik, dan tak suka perihal uang atau sebagainya. Dia juga mendapati apa yang kuanggap itu menarik.” Sherlock menggeleng pelan.

“Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir dan merasakan bahwa aku menyukainya dalam artian romantis.”

John yakin dadanya berdegup saat Sherlock memandangnya begitu.

“Hanya kau dan Victor yang berhasil melakukannya. Yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kupikir akan kurasakan.”

John merapatkan bibirnya. John semakin merona setelah mendengar pernyataan Trevor sebelumnya.

_“Namun John, ada perbedaan setiap kali aku melihatnya bersamamu. Ada sesuatu, layaknya aura, yang berubah setiap kali dia bersamamu. Berbeda dengan saat yang lain bersamanya.”_

“Oke, Sherlock...” John menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. “Aku paham.”

Sherlock mengangguk puas saat John mendesah pelan.

“Tunggu, kau bilang egois?”

“Huh? Yeah” John mengerjap dan mengangguk.

“Egois soal apa?”

John memalingkan pandangannya dan mulai merona. Namun Sherlock yang tak paham dan seolah menunggu jawabannya hanya menaikkan alis.

“Aku egois tentang dirimu.” John memulai. “Aku ingin perhatianmu, tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Adler, mungkin juga sampai tentang Victor. Tapi aku percaya karena kalian teman, dan bila kau memilihnya, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.” John tersenyum mengingat sifat Trevor padanya. “Aku sedih saat kau tak lagi melihatku, memberiku perhatian, dan mulai tak menyadariku walau aku disisimu. Soal makan dan tidur, well, itu kau memang harus diingatkan.”

John yang akhirnya berhenti bercerita karena malu pun menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Sherlock. Dia mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajah tampannya.

“Sherlock?”

“Kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan.”

John mengerjap. “Hal yang sama?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku merasakan semua yang kau nyatakan barusan padaku, tentang keegoisamu perihalku.” John mengangguk walau ragu. “Aku juga egois tentangmu, John.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Jadi selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya?”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. “Mungkin, kau hanya tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi mataku selau mencarimu, John. Walaupun kita sudah cukup lama tak bersama.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?” John mendesah panjang. Sherlock mendapati kekecewaan di dalamnya. “Aku tidak se-bagus itu memperhatikan seseorang, Sherlock.” Sherlock menahan senyum saat John masih menggerutu. “Ah, aku jadi merasa jadi orang yang paling bodoh.”

Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar sebelum meraih tangan John. Seniornya yang masih merasa kecewa pun melirik. Sherlock meraih tangannya dengan ekspresi lembut. Kini dia menyadari bahwa ucapan Trevor tentang pandangan Sherlock padanya itu ada benarnya.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Kita tidak jadi putus bukan?” John mengerjap. “Tidak mengakhiri, hubungan romantis kita?”

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sherlock padanya yang dipadu dengan memelas itu meluluhkan John. Dia semakin lemah menghadapi Sherlock. Dia tahu Sherlock licik dan manja, namun itu bukan hal yang dibencinya karena Sherlock hanya melakukan itu padanya.

John tersenyum kecil. “Itu harusnya keinginanku, jenius.” Sherlock mendapati John membalas sentuhannya. “Aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan bila kau benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan kita.”

“Karena...aku menyukai Irene dan memilihnya?”

“Yep.” John tersenyum. “Kau sendiri sudah memanggil namanya.”

Sherlock mengernyit sebelum mendengus. “Aku juga sudah mulai memanggil Hooper dengan namanya.”

“Serius?”

“Karena dia menyebalkan.”

John tertawa. “Kau memanggil mereka dengan nama karena menyebalkan? Kalau begitu aku juga dong?”

“Kau berbeda, John.”

John mendesah pelan. “Lalu sampai kapan kau berhenti memanggil Greg dengan Lestrade?”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Itu namanya?”

“Kau sengaja ya?”

“Tunggu-John!”

Keduanya tertawa hingga suara erangan terdengar dari John. Setelah makan sedikit dan meneguk obat demam, Sherlock menetap untuk menjaga dan menemani John. John yang hampir terlelap tak lupa memberitahu Sherlock untuk makan dan juga tidur. Sherlock hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi tangan John yang tidak terluka.

“John”

* * *

John terbangun dengan suara burung bernyanyi lewat celah jendelanya yang terbuka sedikit. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendapati Sherlock tidur di sampingnya sembari memegangi tangannya yang tidak terluka. Tanpa ragu John tersenyum kecil.

Dia bangkit duduk dan mengusap matanya sebelum menguap. Sambil berusaha keras tidak membebani luka di lengannya yang cukup panjang dan mengkhawatirkan. John tersenyum lagi mendapati Sherlock turut membuka matanya. Dia mengusap matanya sebelum bersuara.

“Pagi, John.”

“Pagi, Sherlock.”

“Kau selalu bangun lebih dulu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Itu karena kau jarang tidur dan tidak tidur dengan benar.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Aku menggunakan metode luar biasa yang membuat tubuhku terbiasa segar dan mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup.”

John hanya tersenyum saat Sherlock menjelaskan dengan bangga. Setelah kakinya sampai di lantai kamarnya, John melirik.

“Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?”

Sherlock melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan John sebelum melirik seniornya.

“Mau kemana?”

“Ke kamar mandi, jagoan. Kau mau ikut serta?”

Sherlock melepaskan tangan John tanpa ragu setelah mendengarnya. John menyunggingkan senyuman bangga saat Sherlock memasang ekspresi cemberut. John kembali bersuara saat dia meraih pintu kamar mandinya.

“Kau mau mandi disini juga? Maaf tidak punya banyak merek bagus seperti kamar mandimu.”

“Hentikan itu, John.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya dan dia yakin mendengar kekehan dari Jon yang sudah berada di kamar mandi. “Asal aku bisa membersihkan diri aku tidak begitu peduli dengan merek yang kau sukai itu.”

John melongok dan mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi kesal padanya. “Serius?”

“ _Serius_.”

John tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi kini. “Tidak keberatan sarapan di kantin? Aku tidak punya cadangan makanan beberapa hari ini.”

Sherlock yang bangkit berdiri mendapati lemari untuk makanan dan minuman John terlihat sepi dan cukup lowong. Sherlock menaikkan alis.

“Tidak aneh kau terlihat lebih kurus.”

“Aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu.” John mendengus di dalam saat Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman.

Setelah tidak lama John mandi dan mengganti perban lukanya, Sherlock mandi. John menaikkan alis mendapatinya mandi tidak begitu lama namun cukup bersih lewat penampilannya. John sendiri berusaha keras untuk tidak memberi tekanan dan kembali memperparah lukanya.

“Kita ke kantin sekarang?” Sherlock bertanya dengan nada lembut yang membuat John tak percaya dia berhasil merebut Sherlock lagi dari orang lain. Pertama dari Trevor, kedua dari Adler. Walau John tidak tahu masa depan seperti apa yang menanti keduanya mulai hari ini.

John tersenyum. “Kue kering jahe, biskuit dan scones?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Sejak kapan kau tahu aku juga suka biskuit?”

John tersenyum semakin lebar. “Kau tidak perlu tahu.”

Sherlock mendapati John yang jalan lebih dulu memasang ekspresi yang berbeda dan yang baru ditunjukkan kepadanya. Sherlock yakin, dia akan selalu ingat pemandangan itu dan ekspresi yang John tunjukkan.

“Setidaknya selain Mycroft, aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu dibandingkan siapapun.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Kau benar sekali untuk yang satu itu, Watson.”

Keduanya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Adler disana bersama Trevor, berbincang bersama di satu meja yang sama. Tidak lama, Mike dan Lestrade pun datang menghampiri dengan nampan di kedua tangan mereka.

“John!” Mike memanggil dengan nada suara riang dan seolah bahagia melihatnya.

Adler dan Trevor menoleh bersamaan. Adler tersenyum dan memasang ekspresi menggoda dan begitu manis, sementara Trevor mengeryit tak suka, mendapati Sherlock datang bersama John kini.

“Sherlock, bukankah sudah kubilang-“

Pernyataan Trevor berhenti saat John mengangkat tangannya. Dia tersenyum pada teman satu kelas Sherlock itu dan menggeleng pelan. John ingin Trevor tahu bahwa itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan kejadian kemarin dan perihal hubungan Sherlock dengan Adler di kantin saat sarapan.

Trevor yang bangkit untuk menyatakan pendapat itu mendesah dan kembali duduk. Dia meraih salah satu kursi di sampingnya dan meminta John untuk duduk.

“Duduklah. Biar aku yang membawakanmu sarapan.”

John tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Trevor. Setelah duduk dan Trevor hendak bangkit, Sherlock melenggang pergi dan bersuara dengan datar.

“Biar aku yang membawakan John sarapan. Kau duduklah disana menemaninya.” Trevor hendak protes namun tatapan Sherlock padanya yang penuh arti itu membuatnya diam. “Jangan sampai _dia_ menyentuh John.”

Trevor mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. John yang tak paham pun kini mendapati Trevor kembali pada sarapan yang sudah setengah habis.

“Kau sering bangun pagi juga, Victor.”

“Terbiasa menjemput si jenius.” Trevor dan John melirik bersamaan pada Sherlock yang sibuk memilih. “Kita tahu dia tidak pernah tidur. Dengan baik.”

John menahan tawa. “Kau benar.”

“Aku juga sudah mulai memanggil Holmes dengan namanya lho, Watson.”

Trevor dan John menoleh bersamaan pada Adler yang memangku tangan dengan ekspresi menggoda dan genit. Trevor mengeryit tak suka dimana John hanya memasang ekspresi yang sama tak berubah.

“Well, baguslah bila kalian sudah cukup dekat.” John menyatakannya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

“John-!”

Tangan John dan tatapannya menghentikan Trevor kembali yang hendak protes. Anehnya, Trevor terlihat mulai dan lebih ekspresif pada perasaan dan pendapatnya dibandingkan sebelumnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian John dengan Sherlock dan Moriarty di tempat yang sama.

Adler hanya tersenyum bahagia mendapati John memberi reaksi sesuai dugaannya. Ketiganya menoleh mendapati Sherlock membawa sebuah nampan dan menyediakan dua piring yang berisikan sosis panggang, telur, kacang-kacangan, dan piring berisikan roti panggang, satu botol selai stroberi, kue kering jahe, biskuit dan scones. Trevor mengerjap dan John menaikkan alis. Adler juga turut terkejut.

“Sherlock, aku tak makan se-banyak ini.”

“Aku tahu.” Sherlock mendengus membalas pernyataan John.

“dan lagi, bagaimana kau tahu sarapan yang menjadi kesukaanku?”

Sherlock tersenyum bangga. “Tidak hanya kau yang tahu tentangku, Watson.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock kembali melenggang. John mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Adler menyipitkan mata disaat Trevor mengerjap bingung.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

John melirik Trevor dengan ekspresi menyerah. “Kita akan membahasnya nanti.”

“Ini, bukannya kesukaan Sherlock?”

John mengangguk setuju. “Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa dia membawakanku makanan manis kesukaannya.”

Mereka kembali mendapati Sherlock menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua sebelum duduk di antara Adler dan John. Dia membawa satu piring dengan isian yang sama dengan piring pertama yang dia sajikan untuk John. Sherlock memandang Trevor dan John bergantian.

“Apa alasan kalian memandangku begitu?”

“Kenapa kau membawa makanan manis kesukaanmu disini?” Trevor bersuara untuk bagian John yang terlambat bersuara lebih dulu.

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Itu memang kesukaanku. Masalah?”

John dan Trevor bertukar pandang sebelum kembali pada Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

“Oh, kau juga membawa sarapan untuk bagianmu sendiri.” Trevor menunjuk piring yang ada di depan Sherlock.

Sherlock memejamkan mata seraya meraih salah satu alat makan. “John akan berisik untuk memintaku makan kalau aku tidak makan juga.” Sherlock mulai meraih sosis dan melahapnya tanpa ragu.

“Kalian juga makanlah.”

John dan Trevor bertukar pandang sebelum John mengedikkan bahu. Dia tersenyum cukup lega bahwa Sherlock paham akan perhatian dan kekhawatirannya akan kesehatan si jenius itu. Trevor mendesah pelan.

“Jonn, kau itu hebat sekali sih.”

John terkekeh mendengar pujian dari Trevor yang seolah lelah menghadapi seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Sampai kapan kalian akan menyatakanku seperti itu?”

John mulai memakan sarapan bagiannya yang dibawakan oleh Sherlock untuknya sementara Sherlock sendiri sudah menikmatinya dalam diam. Sherlock sedikit berharap dia membawa buku atau koran untuk dibaca bersama dibandingkan berkomunikasi perihal hal yang tidak penting dengan teman-temannya.

“Kau tidak membawakanku sarapan juga, Sherlock?”

Sherlock melirik dari kesibukannya pada Adler yang masih memangku wajahnya seolah menunggu. Trevor dan John menoleh bersamaan. Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Aku hanya bilang akan membawakan _John_ sarapan.”

Adler menyipitkan matanya. “Hanya dalam semalam _Watson_ bisa mengubah sikapmu padaku? Hebat sekali.”

John menyipitkan mata tak suka. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

Sherlock menolak bicara dan kembali fokus pada sarapannya saat Adler memasang ekspresi puas. Dia seolah bangga akan sesuatu yang tak diketahui siapapun selain dirinya dan Sherlock.

“Alasan kita mulai memanggil nama satu sama lain adalah karena kita sudah mulai pacaran.”

“Itu kebohongan.”

“Kau menyangkalnya?” Adler memprotes dengan genit.

“Mana bukti aku menyatakan _perasaan_ yang menyatakan kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih bila perasaan kita sama itu?”

Adler diam membisu mendengarnya. Sudah pasti ucapan Sherlock perihal itu benar dan Adler hanya membual. Sherlock hanya menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam ketika John dan Trevor menunggu reaksinya.

“Well, setidaknya-“

“Aku mulai memanggilmu nama agar _kau_ berhenti dan tidak membuatku kesal.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat pernyataan Adler dipotong olehnya dan mengejutkan gadis itu. “Kau itu sangat menyebalkan sama menyebalkannya dengan _dia_.”

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan kantin yang hanya diisi enam orang murid. Terkecuali petugas kantin yang menyediakan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Sherlock meraih cangkir berisikan teh hangatnya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya selain makanan manis kesukaannya.

“Aku memang menyukai dan tertarik padamu dalam hal-hal yang menarik.” Adler yang terkejut perlahan tersenyum bangga. Trevor mengeryit kesal disaat John hanya memandangi Sherlock yang dengan datar dan santainya bersuara. “Namun sayang, pasangan dan kekasihku hanya John Watson.” Adler membelalakan mata mendengarnya. “Setidaknya mereka akan mencari John bila sudah berhadapan denganku.”

Trevor mengerjap beberapa kali dan melirik pada John yang tersenyum. Sherlock sendiri kembali pada kesibukannya. Adler yang tadinya bangga pun mendengus dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia tak memandang siapapun dan merasa kesal dan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri yang kembali gagal merebut Sherlock Holmes.

_“Well, selama John Watson di samping Sherlock Holmes, dia akan sangat menarik.”_

Mereka menoleh mendengar suara Moriarty berada di dalam kantin itu. Suaranya yang tadi tak terdengar pun perlahan terdengar dari suara langkah kaki yang sengaja dia tekankan lewat sepatu sekolahnya. Kedua tangan di dalam saku dan ekspresi seolah dia nomor satu, luar biasa, dan sangat berkuasa itu terpancar dari wajahnya. Sekaligus dari aura yang muncul di sekitarnya. Sherlock tanpa ragu bangkit berdiri, menirukan gerakan Moriarty, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan keduanya berdiri menghadap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

Moriarty sendiri tersenyum lebar dan puas mendapati Sherlock kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi Sherlock Holmes.

“Rencanamu gagal ya. Walau idemu sangat luar biasa.”

Moriarty menyatakannya pada Adler yang masih menggerutu kesal. Dia tak berkomentar namun Moriarty paham betul dari sikap dan ekspresinya.

“Sherlock Holmes memang seharusnya _begini_.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Begini, dengan kehadiran John Watson?”

Moriarty mendapati John bangkit dan berdiri tak jauh dari Sherlock kini. Keduanya seolah keduanya _partner in crime_ sebagai detektif dan sahabatnya dalam menjunjung kejahatan di London dan salah satu penjahat terkuat dan terhebatnya adalah Jim Moriarty.

“ _Yes_.” Moriarty mengangguk dan sedikit menengadah, menunjukkan dagunya dan menatap rendah Sherlock dan John.

“Jadi kau menyerah?” Adler bersuara dalam keheningan sementara itu. Moriarty menaikkan alis menunggu kelanjutan. “Menyerah untuk mengganggu dan mengajak mereka masuk dalam permainanmu?”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Well, baik aku, kau, juga mereka, akan mengasah kemampuan dan melihat seperti apa masa depan yang menunggu.”

Sherlock dan John mendapati Moriarty berbalik dengan bangga dan ringan. Penampilan dan gerakannya masih sama.

“Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata namun tersenyum. John mendongak untuk mendapati ekspresi penuh antusias yang sama di wajah Sherlock seperti di wajah Moriarty.

“Aku yakin juga begitu.”

Moriarty tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. “dan harus dipastikan, kau membawanya juga, Sherlock Holmes.”

John menoleh pada Moriarty yang mulai berjalan menjauhi kantin dengan langkah yang begitu pelan tak terdengar.

“Tentu, Jim.”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati sosok Moriarty hilang sepenuhnya kini.

“Tidak ada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.”

Adler sendiri menghilang dari kantin sama seperti Moriarty, ketika Mike, Lestrade dan Trevor terlalu fokus pada pemandangan Sherlock dan John yang berhadapan dengan Jim Moriarty.

* * *

Setelah ketegangan dan adu argumen antara Sherlock, Moriarty dan Adler, Trevor menghentikan langkah John dan Sherlock yang hendak kembali bersama.

“Tunggu, John.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Trevor menjauhinya dari Sherlock perlahan. John hanya mengerjap namun membiarkan teman sekelas Sherlock melakukannya. Sherlock yang menyadari maksud teman baiknya yang lain selain John pun untuk diam dan tak bergeming menunggu Trevor untuk bersuara.

“Aku memang bilang kita akan membicarakannya ya…”

John mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan Trevor mengangguk. Sherlock sendiri hanya bertukar pandang dari Trevor dan John.

“Aku sudah menyatakan bahwa aku kecewa padamu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Trevor memulai. “Aku yakin John menerimamu dan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanmu karena dia menyayangimu, namun kau harus tahu, bahwa bersikap seenaknya itu ada batasnya.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat Trevor menunjuknya. Ekspresi kesal terlukis jelas di wajah lelaki yang mirip dengan John itu bagi Sherlock.

“Aku tidak paham dengan yang kau maksud-“

“Oh, aku yakin kau paham.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Trevor memotong ucapannya. “Apa yang kukatakan padamu masih belum jelas kemarin?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis lagi. “Kemarin?”

“Bahwa kau masih bisa bertindak dan bersikap seenaknya selama John ada disini dan penyesalan yang akan kau rasakan bila dia sudah tidak ada disini.”

Sherlock mengeryit kini, tidak paham bahwa Victor menyatakan sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.

“Kau sudah menyatakan itu dengan jelas kemarin.”

Sherlock mengangguk sekali. Namun Trevor mendapatinya sebagai tanda Sherlock tak paham.

“Aku paham-“

“Apanya yang jenius bila hal yang seperti itu saja kau tidak paham?!”

Keheningan menyelimuti saat suara Trevor terdengar nyaring di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Hanya ada dirinya, John, Sherlock, Mike dan Lestrade.

John mengeryit. “Victor…”

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang namun tak memberi komentar.

“Kau bisa bertindak seenaknya dan berbuat semaumu, karena kau menganggap bahwa kehadiran John Watson adalah hal yang natural. Hal yang wajar bagimu.”

Trevor memasang ekspresi yang kini dapat dipahami dengan jelas oleh Sherlock. Tidak hanya Sherlock, namun juga Lestrade, Mike dan John sendiri turut terkejut.

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Hal yang…wajar?”

Trevor membuang tatapannya dan meraih tangan John. Dia menaikkan alis melihat sikap itu.

“Kau harus tahu rasanya bagaimana saat John tidak ada lagi di sekitarmu.” Trevor berjalan dengan John yang diajak pergi denga paksa.

“Tung-Victor?”

Sherlock mendapati Trevor menyipitkan mata sembari memandangnya.

“Kau selalu sendirian sebelum bertemu dengan John bukan?” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Setelah kalian bertemu dan berteman, dia selalu ada bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang memulai keseharianmu lagi tanpa adanya John di sekitarmu selama seminggu?”

“Apa?”

“Tunggu, Victor?!”

Trevor dan John berjalan lebih dulu disaat Sherlock masih mematung. Lestrade dan Mike menghampiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Lestrade menepuk pundak Sherlock yang masih memandangi keduanya yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

“Seminggu…?”

“Hanya seminggu, jangan khawatir!”

Sherlock dan Lestrade menoleh bersamaan pada Mike. “Trevor bermaksud bahwa apakah kau bisa bertahan atau melakukan kegiatan _sendirian_ seperti sebelum kau bertemu dengan John, seperti pertama kalinya?”

Pernyataan Mike membuat Sherlock dan Lestrade bertukar pandang. Sherlock mendengus pelan.

“Bukan hal yang sulit.”

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang dan tersenyum kini. Mereka lega kembali melihat John yang seperti biasanya. Walau anehnya, Sherlock merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya.

* * *

Hari pertama Sherlock dan John jauh dari satu sama lain dimulai. Trevor mendapati Sherlock terlihat biasa saja dan bersikap seperti Sherlock Holmes sehari-hari. Bosan dengan kelas yang sudah bisa diduga materi dan sebagainya, pelajaran lainnya yang dia tolak untuk dilakukan dan berakhir mengganggu kelas pelajaran Hooper yang meripakan kesukaannya, hingga mendatangi Lestrade untuk meminta sedikit kasus yang datanya bisa dia bantu cari. Anderson dan Donovan memasang ekspresi yang sama.

“Kemana kekasihmu itu?”

Sherlock hanya mendengus tak menjawab. Lestrade menoleh pada keduanya.

“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Hal kecil.”

Ekspresi di wajah Donovan dan Anderson berubah mendengar itu. Sherlock memutar bola matanya.

“Berhenti memberi informasi perihalku pada mereka, inspektur.”

“Apa? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka.”

“Lalu bila bukan, mereka takkan bersiap-siap menjahiliku seperti itu.”

“Huh?” Lestrade menoleh dan mendapati Anderson dan Donovan memasang eskpresi anak yang selalu mengerjai anak yang lain yang lebih lemah dari mereka.

“Sekarang Trevor kekasihmu? Kau sungguh populer, Holmes.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kenapa aku tak mendengar pengumuman hari jadi kalian?”

“Apa?” Donovan dan Anderson bertukar pandang.

“Mereka tidak pernah pacaran, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Kukira kalian akhirnya jadian.” Senyuman jahil tersungging di wajahnya. “Kalian cocok sekali dibandingkan pasangan yang kulihat selama ini.”

“Apa-?”

Donovan merona dan Anderson mendecakkan lidah. “Siapa yang mau sama _perempuan_ ini?”

“Apa kau bilang?”

Lestrade mendesah panjang. “Kau pintar sekali menyusahkan orang, Sherlock.”

Walau begitu, junior yang dimaksud sudah menghilang dengan berkas yang hendak dia pakai untuk mencari data.

Sherlock yang tak menyadari dia melangkah dengan otomatis menuju kamar John, mendapati Mike berdiri di luar kamar seniornya. Keduanya berbincang ria, dengan akrab dan nyaman, tanpa ragu sesuatu berdenyut di dalam dada Sherlock. Dia mengeryit sebelum berbalik dan menuruni tangga menuju kamar angkatannya sendiri.

“Aku bisa melakukannya…aku _bisa_!”

Sherlock terus meyakinkan diri bahwa tanpa John sekalipun, kembali ke masa-masa tanpa John dan dia selalu sendirian pun, dia bisa melakukannya. Sherlock bisa menjalani kehidupan dan kesehariannya tanpa kehadiran senior itu.

Dua, tiga hari pun terlewati. John yang akhirnya bisa kembali masuk kelas, merasa dunianya begitu sepi dan hampa. Kehadiran Sherlock yang biasa mewarnai keseharian dan memberikan tantangan padanya, seolah menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia jadi teringat saat-saat dia melewati semuanya sendirian sebelum bertemu dengan Sherlock. Dan semuanya berubah sejak itu.

John tersenyum kecil. “Dia pasti baik-baik saja.” John mencengkram dadanya. “Sherlock biasa melewati dan melakukan semuanya sendirian. Sedangkan aku tidak.” John mengeryit. “Aku terlalu bergantung padanya setelah aku mengenal dan menyayanginya.” John memejamkan matanya.

_“Aku tak boleh jadi beban untuknya.”_

Hari kelima, Sherlock pun memanggil Trevor untuk datang dengan John. Dia agak heran mengapa Sherlock yang biasa saja dan nyaman melakukan banyak hal tanpa John seperti sebelumnya, kini memanggil keduanya bersama. Lestrade dan Mike pun turut serta ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sherlock berdiri menghadap Trevor dan John yang berdiri di seberangnya. John sedikit lega bisa melihat Sherlock masih sehat dan seperti biasa dia melihat juniornya itu. Namun John menyadari adanya kantung mata, proporsi tubuh yang berubah, dan sesuatu dari ekspresinya terlihat berbeda. John berusaha untuk tidak bersuara selama Trevor dan Sherlock belum memulai.

“Baru hari kelima, Sherlock. Belum seminggu.”

“Aku tahu.”

Trevor menaikkan alis. “Lalu?”

Anehnya ada ketegangan di antara mereka, layaknya sedang menghadapi Moriarty yang berbahaya.

“Aku…” Trevor menunggu namun Sherlock tetap diam. Trevor akhirnya mendesah pelan.

“Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja tanpa John.” Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi. “Sekarang kau memanggil kami untuk menjelaskan itu?”

Sherlock menggigit bibirnya. “Bagimu _aku_ kelihatan baik-baik saja?”

Trevor mengerjap sebelum mengedikkan bahu. “Well, menurutku. Kau seperti Sherlock Holmes yang _biasa_ saja.”

Pundak Sherlock perlahan bergetar dan John menyadari bahwa hal itu salah. John mengeryit dan ingin sekali menyuarakan sesuatu saat itu. Pada Sherlock. Pada junior yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

“Aku menderita seperti ini kau anggap aku baik-baik saja?!”

Keheningan menyelimuti saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan lantang. Lorong sekolah itu memantulkan suara Sherlock yang terdengar putus asa. Ekspresinya pun berbeda. Trevor, Mike dan Lestrade hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John memasang ekspresi sedih perihal kondisinya. Sherlock yang menyadari John paham kondisinya kini mengubah ekspresi jenius itu.

“John…” Suara gumaman pelan dari Sherlock yang menundukkan kepalanya menyadarkan Trevor, Mike dan Lestrade. John yang tadinya berada di belakang Trevor pun maju.

“Tunggu, John.”

John menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kini John berdiri tepat di depan Sherlock yang tak memandangnya.

“Kapan terakhir kau makan?”

Sherlock masih terdiam sebelum menjawab. “Saat kelas tambahan memasak.”

“Itu dua hari yang lalu kan?” John mendesah pelan namun Sherlock tak bereaksi akan pernyataan John. “Data yang kau cari sudah kau temukan?”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Tak ada asisten untuk mencari sampel.”

John tersenyum kecil dan menyadari maksud Sherlock adalah dirinya.

“Kapan terakhir kau tidur?” Sherlock terdiam lagi sebelum menjawab.

“Kelas musiknya tidak menyenangkan, John.”

Trevor membelalakan mata dan membuat Mike juga Lestrade menatapnya. John hanya mendesah pelan.

“Padahal kau jago dalam biola?”

“Aku hanya suka biola.” Sherlock mendengus. John mendesah lagi.

“Kau sendiri tertarik pada piano.”

“Itu agar kau mau menemaniku bermain.”

John mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya. Seolah Sherlock yang sedang merasa mood-nya tidak baik seperti sekarang ini membuatnya bersikap jujur.

“ _Bermain_? Denganmu?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau tahu aku tak bisa bermain piano.”

“Kau mulai _bisa_.” John mengerjap terkejut dan Sherlock mendongak kini. “Kau _mulai_ belajar.”

John mengeryit sebelum tersenyum. “Kau dengar dari _Molly_?” Sherlock mengangguk.

“Molly? Tunggu, sejak kapan kalian se-dekat itu?” Mike bersuara dengan ekspresi terkejut dimana Lestrade tersenyum jahil.

John menoleh pada Mike. “Tenang, aku takkan merebutnya. Dia cukup baik untuk seorang teman dan sahabat.” John kembali pada Sherlock.

“Kudengar kau juga sering menyusahkannya?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dia yang menawarkan diri, kenapa tidak?”

John tertawa kecil. “Nah, kau punya _asisten_ sekarang.” Sherlock mendengus lagi.

“Itu tidak lucu, John.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas. “Aku tidak merekrut _asisten_.”

John mengerjap dan mendapati Sherlock menatapnya. Anehnya, John paham akan hal itu. John pun mendesah pelan dan berkacak pinggang.

“Selama bukan hal menyusahkan dan membebani lukaku, aku bantu.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Oh, Watson. Hanya mencatat beberapa hal penting dari buku-buku pilihanku.”

“Begitu?”

“Tunggu, John!” John dan Sherlock menoleh bersamaan. Trevor mengeryit. “Kau yakin tidak masalah?”

John mengerjap bingung. “Dia, terlihat memanfaatkanmu lho!”

“Nah, untuk itu kurasa tidak, Trevor.”

Lestrade yang bersuara menjadi pusat perhatian kini. “Seperti pernyataannya dulu, dia hanya _tertarik_ pada orang yang seperti _John_. Sangat _peduli_ walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya dan baru sekarang.” Pernyataan Lestrade mendapat dengusan lagi. Sherlock memasang ekspresi cemberut kini. “Kakaknya saja mengakui John sebagai orang yang akan bisa menerima dan menghadapi Sherlock. Dia juga seolah yakin walau Sherlock pergi kemana pun, John-lah _tempat_ dia kembali.”

John menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Serius?” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

“Kau tahu kakakmu itu takkan _pernah_ salah bukan, Sherlock?”

Sherlock memalingkan tubuhnya dari mereka yang ada disana.

“Diamlah, _Graham_.”

Lestrade mendesah panjang. “ _Greg_.” John dan Mike menahan tawa. “Sherlock juga sebenarnya menyadari, bahwa pernyataanmu itu ada benarnya.”

“Pernyataanku?” Trevor menaikkan alis.

“Karena John ada di _sekitar_ Sherlock, dan dia berada di dalam jarak pandangnya, maka Sherlock bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sesuai kenyataan yang ada juga, bahwa tidak ada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.”

John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Lagi-lagi kalian menekankan soal itu?”

“Aku takkan membantahnya.”

“Huh?”

Mereka menoleh pada Sherlock yang bersuara. Lestrade dan Mike hanya tersenyum saat mendapati telinga Sherlock perlahan berubah warna sementara John masih terkejut.

Sherlock mendesah. “Apakah masa menjauhkanku dari John Watson sudah selesai, Victor?” Trevor mendapati Sherlock melirik menatapnya. “Aku, sungguhan menderita.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Aku juga, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menatap John dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Benarkah?”

“Yap.” John tersenyum. “Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan sekaligus luar biasa selain Sherlock Holmes.”

Mereka tertawa saat Sherlock mendengus. Walau begitu, Trevor bisa menyadari senyuman kecil di wajah Sherlock saaat berhasil membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Trevor mendesah pelan.

“Benar-benar, menyusahkan.”

Keduanya yang kembali ke kamar Sherlock mendapati kamarnya berantakan. Mulai dari kertas-kertas dan buku yang berserakan, beberapa eksperimen yang belum selesai, hingga cemilan yang hanya tersisa bungkusnya saja.

“Sherlock, apa saja yang kau makan ini?” John mengeryit sembari meraih salah satu bungkusan kosong itu.

“Kau bisa melihat mereknya.”

John hanya mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu.” Sherlock menunggu. “Tapi jangan hanya makan cemilan saja. Kau harus makan yang berat.” Sherlock memalingkan tatapannya dari John yang menyatakan dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Tidak tertarik.” John mendesah lagi mendapati Sherlock sangat keras kepala. “John”

“Apa?”

“Maaf” John mengerjap sebelum menoleh pada Sherlock. Juniornya itu memandang dengan ekspresi menyesal dengan sangat dan seolah hendak menangis. Entah kenapa John yakin, Sherlock tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi ini pada siapapun. Selain dirinya.

“Soal apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba?” John mulai meraih beberapa bungkusan yang masih berserakan saat Sherlock menggeleng pelan.

“Ucapan Victor benar. Mungkin saja aku, benar-benar memanfaatkanmu dan,” John berhenti mendapati Sherlock memalingkan tatapannya lagi. Namun dia menunggu kelanjutannya. “Aku memang bersikap seenaknya selama aku tahu dan sadar kau ada di sekitarku. Tapi aku, tidak memikirkan saat kau tidak ada di sekitarku.”

“Sherlock”

Keduanya bertatapan kini. “Ada satu hal yang pernah kukatakan pada Victor tapi belum padamu.” Sherlock mencoba mempelajari apa itu. John hanya tersenyum saat Sherlock kesulitan. “Bahwa kau adalah harapan hidupku.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Harapan…hidup?” John mengangguk. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

“Keseharianku yang membosankan dan biasa saja di sekolah ini, perlahan berubah setelah aku mengenalmu. Awalnya terserah bagaimana kehidupanku setelah lulus nanti, aku tak begitu peduli.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Namun setelah mengetahui dan mengenalmu, semuanya berubah. Aku memiliki sesuatu dan tujuan.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John…”

“Karena itu, Sherlock.” John meraih tangan Sherlock. “Menjadi temanmu adalah hal yang hebat, mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut cerdas ini perihal banyak hal, hingga menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tak pernah membayangkan sampai kesana.”

Sherlock menahan rasa malu mendengar kejujuran John padanya. “Kurasa kau membayangkan jadi teman sekaligus _bodyguard_ -ku.”

“Hahaha, well, kau benar juga.” John menyipitkan matanya. “Jadi, Sherlock.”

John meraih kedua tangan Sherlock kini, memandangnya lekat di mata. John tahu mata indah Sherlock sangat dia sukai dan berharap takkan pernah berhenti untu bisa terus melihatnya. “Selama aku bisa melihat harapan hidupku senang dan bahagia, itu cukup. Kau seperti harapanku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Jadi jangan khawatir,” Sherlock mendapati John menggenggam tangannya erat. “Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tak pernah lupa, bahwa ada aku yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu, ketika dunia melawanmu. Dan ketika kau jatuh dan sedih,” Sherlock mengulum bibirnya. “Aku akan jadi _cahaya_ agar kau bisa kembali bangkit.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menitikkan air mata. Sherlock tiada henti memanggil namanya sembari berusaha menghentikan air mata dengan mengusap wajahnya. John tak tahu bagaimana akhir hubungan dan kehidupannya setelah saat itu namun, setidaknya John yakin, dia tidak menyesal pernah berteman dan menyayangi seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Nah, saatnya membereskan kamarmu ini?” John berkacak pinggang saat Sherlock akhirnya berhenti menangis. Sherlock mengangguk.

“Setelah semua hal bodoh ini, aku mau teh, juga biskuit dan scones, Watson.”

John tertawa dan Sherlock tersenyum.

“ _Roger_ ”

Malam pun menjelang menjadi akhir untuk kebersamaan mereka. Walau John tidak tahu apakah hubungan mereka kini masih sepasang kekasih ataukah hanya sebatas teman saja, John tidak tahu. Namun mendapati waktu-waktu yang bisa dinikmati dengan Sherlock lebih lama, cukup membuat hati John hangat dalam sekejap. Makan siang di kantin bersama, berbincang dengan Lestrade, Trevor, Mike di kelas gabungan yang biasa, mencari sampel-sampel yang luar biasa aneh, mencatat hal-hal penting untuk data kasus yang ditangani Lestrade, hingga menolong murid-murid yang butuh bantuan walaupun Donovan dan Anderson kerap mengganggu Sherlock yang menggubrisnya dengan santai.

John diantar Sherlock yang terlihat membaik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Akan kuberikan catatannya untuk Greg nanti.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Akan kulihat hasil kerjanya.”

John tersenyum. “Kalau gitu, sampai besok.”

Sherlock mengangguk lagi. Ketika John berbalik dan hendak meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, Sherlock bersuara.

“John”

“Hmm?” John berhenti dan mendapati Sherlock melirik kesana kemari. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

“Maafkan aku.”

John mengerjap tak paham namun berakhir tersenyum. “Yeah”

“John”

“Hmm?” Sherlock mendongak sembari mengeryit. John mendapati keraguan disana, yang John pikir aneh untuk Sherlock yang cerdas, penuh percaya diri dan serampangan itu, bisa sempat ragu.

“Apa kau tak keberatan, meneruskan hubungan denganku?”

John mengerjap. “Sebagai teman, maksudmu? Tentu saja, Sherlock, apa sih-“

“ _No_!” John mengerjap terkejut saat Sherlock membantahnya. “Aku tak pernah sekalipun bilang kita _putus_ dan menghentikan hubungan kita sebagai pasangan karena itu,” John yang masih terkejut mendapati Sherlock memandangnya penuh harap.

“Maukah, kau tetap menjadi kekasihku?”

John membelalakan matanya. John sudah siap bila Sherlock akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka hingga melepas Sherlock selama dia masih bisa se-dekat itu dengannya. Sebelum kelulusan, John akan bertahan dan berusaha tetap tegar di depan Sherlock tanpa ragu dan takkan mencoba membuatnya sadar tidak ada yang aneh padanya. Bahwa dia akan menghilang dari kehidupan Sherlock selamanya. Namun mendapati Sherlock berharap seperti itu padanya, selalu berhasil meruntuhkan semua itu. John tahu dia tidak boleh bergantung hingga menjadi beban untuk Sherlock. John tahu itu semua demi kebahagiaan junior kesayangannya.

“Maksudmu…kita tetap bersama?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau tetap ingin denganku?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Tertarik pada Irene, bukan berarti aku _ingin_ menjadi pasangannya, John.” Sherlock melangkah dan meraih tangan John.

“Hingga kini bagiku, hanya _kau_ yang ingin kujadikan pasanganku.”

John menahan air mata dengan senyuman. Sherlock yang terkejut pun gelagapan dan membuat John terkekeh pelan. “Ada maksud _lain_ kau menyatakan ini padaku?”

“Well,” John hanya tersenyum saat dugaannya benar. Namun rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajah putih jenius itu membuat John menaikkan alisnya. “Aku, sudah tidak ingin tidur di kamar sendirian lagi.” John mengerjap terkejut. “Aku, ingin berbagi kamar denganmu, John.”

John tersenyum. “Kita harus bahas perihal itu dengan para guru dan tentu saja, Mycroft.” Sherlock memutar bola mata mendengar nama sang kakak. “Lalu, kau mau tidur dimana sekarang? Di kamarku, atau aku yang menginap di tempatmu?”

Sherlock menarik tangan John bersamanya, menjauhi kamar seniornya itu.

“Kamar mandi di kamarku lebih kau sukai.”

John tertawa saat Sherlock tersenyum jahil.

“Yang kusukai itu merek _alat_ mandinya bukan _kamar_ mandinya!”

John yang membalas cengkraman tangan Sherlock pun melangkah menuju kamar angkatan kelas satu di bawah lantai kamarnya. Dengan senyuman dan tawa, malam itu dilewati dengan bahagia oleh keduanya.

* * *

Diskusi perihal pergantian kamar pun akan dilakukan oleh Sherlock bersama John setelah hari itu selesai. Trevor dan yang lainnya yang hendak menjemput John pun, mendapati dia kini menginap di tempat Sherlock sembari memainkan ponselnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sherlock. Dia melambai saat mendapati teman-temannya muncul dari celah pintu kamar Sherlock dengan ragu-ragu.

“Pagi, kalian.”

“Pa-pagi…” Trevor mengerjap beberapa kali, mendapati kamar Sherlock yang sebelumnya berantakan, kembali bersih dan hanya terisi dengan beberapa buku perpustakaan dan juga buku catatan. Suara seseorang sibuk di dalam kamar mandi terdengar sebagai Sherlock.

Mike melirik John kini. “Sherlock sedang siap-siap?”

“Yep. Hampir saja dia berniat bolos di kelas tambahan hari ini hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Adler yang dia ketahui akan datang.”

“Adler?” John mengangguk. “Kukira dia dan Moriarty sudah takkan mengganggu kita lagi.”

John tersenyum. “Mereka masih murid sekolah ini, Mike. Walau entah, untuk Moriarty.”

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menunjukkan Sherlock yang telah rapih dan bersih itu memutar bola matanya. Ada sebuah jas hitam di tangan kirinya. “Untuk apa kau memanggil mereka semua kemari, Watson?”

“Well, menikmati sarapan bersama dengan ramai lebih asyik bukan?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku butuh ketenangan dan bukan keramaian!”

“Iya, iya. Berhenti diam di depan pintu kamar mandi dan ayo segera ke kantin.”

John memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tanpa memandang Sherlock yang masih menggerutu namun mengikuti permintaan John. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa merasa takjub melihat kinerja keduanya yang kembali seperti pertama kali mereka mengenal Sherlock dan John.

“John, bukankah kau bilang akan menyerahkan catatan konsultasi kemarin pada Graham?”

“Huh? Ah, kau benar.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Greg.” John meraih buku catatannya dan memberikannya pada Lestrade. Calon polisi itu menaikkan alis. “Kenapa setiap hari harus bertambah sebanyak ini sih?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Well, masalah memang lebih mudah terjadi.” Lestrade mendesah pelan namun berterima kasih pada John dan Sherlock atas kerja mereka.

Sherlock berbalik dan John mendongak untuk menatapnya. “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

John tersenyum jahil. “Kau berpenampilan rapih untuk menarik perhatian Mycroft agar mau menuruti keinginanmu?”

Sherlock mengeryit sambil merona. “ _Aku_ berpenampilan begini untuk menarik perhatianmu, John!”

John terkekeh puas mendapati dirinya berhasil mengerjai seorang Sherlock Holmes. Kini lelaki tinggi jenius itu menggerutu dengan rona merah masih menghiasi wajah putihnya.

“Aku dengar itu, jenius. Nah, kue kering jahenya bisa dingin bila kau masih terus-terusan menggerutu layaknya bocah, jagoan.”

Sherlock mendengus dan mengikuti langkah John yang melangkah lebih dulu. “Itu tidak lucu dan jangan kau coba-coba meremehkanku.” John hanya membalas tertawa. Lestrade menghentikan langkah Sherlock dengan menarik lengannya. “Apa sih, inspektur?”

“Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?”

“Tunggu, kukira kau akan memutuskan John setelah kemarin!”

Sherlock mengerjap saat tatapan Lestrade dan Mike penuh tanda tanya dan ingin jawaban. Dia melirik pada Trevor yang mengeryit khawatir. “Kau sudah membuatku kecewa karena kau masih bersikap egois dan tidak bersyukur akan apa yang kau miliki, Sherlock.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata sebelum tersenyum. “Aku tahu, Victor, dan aku memang salah untuk yang satu itu.” Sherlock mendongak untuk memandang ketiga temannya yang menuntut jawaban. “Aku mungkin masih akan terus bersikap seperti ini, menyebalkan, egois, seenaknya, membuat kalian dan orang lain kecewa hingga bersedih. Namun ada satu hal yang takkan pernah kuserahkan ataupun kubagi pada siapapun di dunia ini.” John berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Senyuman lembut diarahkan padanya dan Sherlock hanya bisa balas tersenyum. Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang dilihat Sherlock kini.

Sherlock melangkah dengan mantap.

“Yaitu soal John Watson.”

Ketiganya bertukar pandang dan mendapati Sherlock dan John tertawa kini. Sherlock meraih tangan John yang dibalas dengan genggaman yang sama oleh John. Mereka pun tersenyum sebelum turut melangkah menyusul keduanya.

“Itu baru Sherlock Holmes!”


	9. Chapter Sembilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John”
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> “Aku mencintaimu.”
> 
> John mengerjap terkejut sebelum mendongak. 
> 
> “Aku menyayangimu.”
> 
> “Aku ingin melewati dan menikmati semasa hidupku denganmu.”
> 
> “Aku akan menerima lamaranmu bila kita sudah dewasa, Sherlock.”
> 
> Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau tak menerimanya sekarang?”
> 
> “Well, sebagai perjanjian kontrak, itu bukan masalah untuk sekarang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya benar-benar tidak bisa menulis terlalu banyak adegan seks dengan sangat baik :(( Saya suka betapa lembut dan menggemaskannya John dan Sherlock jadi harap dipahami :))

Sherlock dan John berganti kamar masing-masing menjadi berbagi kamar setelah John naik ke kelas tiga dan Sherlock naik ke kelas dua. Perubahan kelas pun terjadi dan mendapati kabar baik untuk John. Mike dan Lestrade, kini satu kelas, kelas gabungan mereka pun tetap berjalan lancar dan seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan keadaan kelas Sherlock, dimana dia satu kelas dengan Trevor, Adler dan Moriarty. Walaupun pernah membuat masalah yang menggegerkan sekolah, Moriarty tetap murid yang cerdas dan luar biasa layaknya Sherlock. Adler sendiri juga salah satu murid perempuan yang cukup bisa menyaingi kemampuan keduanya itu.

John mendapati Sherlock memejamkan mata sembari berbaring di atas meja yang menjadi tempat diskusi akan konsultasi perihal bantuan yang dibutuhkan dari Sherlock dengan kedua tangan bersatu dan menyentuh dagunya. John sendiri telah terbiasa dan sibuk dengan buku catatannya sendiri.

“Boleh aku pindah ke kelasmu, John?”

“ _Tidak_.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Victor begitu saja dengan mereka. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Adler dan Moriarty lakukan padanya bila kau tidak ada disana.” Sherlock menggerutu pelan.

Lestrade dan Mike yang datang bersama untuk melihat keadaan di ruang konsultasi mendapati posisi Mind Palace Sherlock berubah.

“Yo, bagaimana kabar-“

“Tapi, John-!”

John menggeleng saat Sherlock memasang ekspresi memelas dan memandang John dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

“Aku tidak suka Irene yang terlalu nempel dan dekat-dekat denganku!” Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merinding membayangkan Adler melakukan apa yang dinyatakannya barusan.

“Kau bisa nempel dan dekat-dekat denganku.” John menyatakannya tanpa ragu dan tanpa memandang si jenius di hadapannya.

“Itu takkan jadi tenaga bagiku di kelas itu!!”

Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang, tidak paham apa masalahnya. John mendongak dan ekspresinya berubah mendapati kedua teman sekelasnya datang berkunjung.

“Kalian sudah datang ternyata.”

“John! Jangan hiraukan aku!”

“Aku mendengarkanmu, jenius.” John mengelus rambut keriting hitam Sherlock dan berhasil sedikit membuatnya merasa tenang layaknya seekor kucing yang butuh elusan di kepalanya. “Sekarang duduklah disini dan mari kita terima hal-hal menarik dari murid-murid yang butuh bantuanmu demi menghilangkan kekesalanmu itu.”

Sherlock mendengus namun menuruti keinginan John. Tanpa ragu dia memasang posisi Mind Palace-nya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan kepala bersandar di atas kepala John.

Lestrade dan Mike pun duduk di kursi di seberang Sherlock dan John. “Kau sudah sangat luar biasa dalam menangani Sherlock ya, John.”

John tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Mike. “Kau bicara seolah dia hewan liar dan aku pawangnya.”

Mike menaikkan alis. “Bukankah begitu?”

“Aku konsultan bukan hewan liar!”

Sherlock yang menggerutu dan menggeram layaknya kucing seolah membuktikan pernyataan Mike. John hanya mendesah pelan disaat Lestrade tertawa.

“Bagaimana konsultasi hari ini?”

“Cukup banyak dan dengan mudah diselesaikan oleh Sherlock.”

John melirik pada Sherlock yang tidak bisa dia lihat wajahnya karena adik kelasnya itu bersandar tanpa ragu padanya. Dengan beban berat tubuhnya yang lebih ringan darinya.

“Dia hanya tidak suka dengan mereka yang datang membahas perihal orang hilang.”

Lestrade tersenyum. “Well, kalian _mempekerjakanku_ pula soal itu.” John mengedikkan bahu namun tidak berkomentar karena benar adanya.

“Bagaimana kabar Molly?” John bertanya seraya mengingat gadis yang sempat menyukai Sherlock.

“Dia berada di kelas sebelah kelasku.” Ketiganya menoleh dan John menyadari bahwa Sherlock kini sudah tidak lagi bersandar padanya. “Walau berbeda, Molly dan Irene berteman dengan baik. Karena perbedaan itu pula, mereka akrab.”

John menggumam pelan. “Aku tidak percaya dapat mendengarnya darimu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi. “Aku belajar _sentimental_ darimu, Watson.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Serius?” Sherlock hanya kembali pada posisi Mind Palace-nya, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan di dalam sana.

Konsultasi hari itu berakhir dengan gerutuan Sherlock seperti biasanya. Keduanya yang hendak mencari sampel pun berpisah dengan Lestrade yang menemani sedari pertengahan disaat Mike kembali untuk menghadiri kelasnya dengan Hooper.

“Pertama kalinya aku mencari sampel diluar sekolah.” John bergumam saat Sherlock sedang sibuk memperhatikan sebuah pohon besar.

“Karena harus mendekati data yang sudah ada, maka ini yang terdekat.”

John menggumam pelan. “Tapi kenapa baru sekarang, dia meminta bantuanmu?”

“Kurasa karena memang membutuhkan data yang lebih banyak lagi sebagai bukti.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat dia berbalik untuk menatap John namun mendapati Adler berdiri tak jauh dari kakak kelasnya. Sherlock bergerak menghampiri dan kini berada tepat di belakang John.

“Sherlock?” John mendongak dan mendapati Adler dan Sherlock berhadapan kini. Dengan tatapan selidik penuh kecurigaan.

“Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku dan John.”

Adler menyipitkan matanya. “Kau takut aku merebutmu darinya?”

Sherlock hanya mengerjap. “Rencanamu lagi atau rencananya?”

“Tenanglah, aku hanya berkunjung melihat keadaan.”

Adler melirik John yang masih sibuk mencari sampel untuk Sherlock. Dia tersenyum kecil mendapati tanah kotor di wajah John.

“Sampai kotor begini-“

“Jangan _sentuh_ dia.”

Adler membelalakan mata saat Sherlock menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh wajah John. Dengan lembut namun disertai ketegasan di dalamnya. Adler menyipitkan mata saat menatap balik Sherlock.

“Hanya dia yang takkan kuserahkan dan kubagi dengan siapapun.”

Adler mendesah pelan dan berjalan mundur. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya yang langsing dan ramping, dia berputar layaknya sedang berdansa. John bangkit berdiri.

“Jangan kasar pada perempuan, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Maaf”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau masih membuat rencana dengannya?”

“Well, karena kalian berdua tidak mau bermain dengannya, maka aku yang menemaninya bermain.” Adler menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. “Betapa kasihannya, Moriarty.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata tak suka disaat John hanya memandang gadis itu.

“Karena itu kau pun mencoba mengajak Sherlock bermain?”

Adler membelalakan matanya terkejut sebentar sebelum kembali seperti biasa. Senyuman kecil mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Apalagi saat Sherlock menyentuh kedua pundak John.

“Sherlock mengadu padamu ya?”

“Aku hanya menyatakan kebenaran!”

Adler tertawa saat Sherlock menggerutu lagi. John tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan yang memegangi kedua pundaknya.

“Sherlock terlihat lebih menggemaskan disaat bersamamu, Watson.” Adler menyentuh wajahnya lagi. “Ada diri Sherlock yang lain yang muncul setelah dia bersamamu.”

John mengerjap. “Kurasa begitu.”

Adler mengedikkan bahu dan berbalik. Dia melangkah dan berjalan dengan elegan dan begitu indah.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, partner in crime.”

Setelah sosok Adler menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sherlock bersuara. “Kau berpikir aku memiliki dua kepribadian?”

“Tidak, jagoan.”

John mencolek hidung Sherlock. “Ada sifat lain yang kau miliki kini dan mungkin saja, sifat yang sebenarnya telah lama terkubur dalam-dalam namun kembali keluar ke permukaan.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “dan semua itu karenamu?” John hanya mengedikkan bahu.

“Itu hal yang bagus untukku, namun tidak untuk orang lain.”

“Kenapa?”

Sherlock mendapati John berbalik untuk memandangnya kini saat kedua tangannya lepas dari pundak seniornya.

“Itu bisa jadi kelemahanmu.” John berkacak pinggang. “Nah, ayo kumpulkan sampelnya sebelum pulang?”

Sherlock mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan John pada kegiatan mereka hari itu.

* * *

Hari kepergian kakak kelas tiga dan melepaskan mereka menuju jalan baru yang mereka pilih pun, membuat adanya sebuah pesta besar di sekolah untuk setiap angkatan. Dimulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas dua yang akan menyiapkan perpisahan itu. Tidak hanya pesta dan makan malam megah dan mewah, melainkan juga adanya permainan musik yang akan dimainkan untuk para kakak kelas hingga acara dansa dengan pasangan pilihan.

Sherlock menggerutu. “Kenapa kita harus ikut serta, John?”

“Setidaknya kita masih adik kelas mereka, Sherlock.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menggerutu di atas sofa di kamar tidur mereka yang lebih luas dibandingkan sebelumnya karena hanya Sherlock dan John yang berbagi kamar tidur dengan sebuah alasan dan kondisi sekaligus bantuan Mycroft. John mendapati adik kelasnya itu sangat nyaman dengan keadaan dan situasi kamar tidurnya kini, layaknya sebuah flat.

“Kita tidak mengenal mereka!”

John menahan tawa. “Kau benar juga.” Sherlock melirik saat pernyataan John memiliki arti lain baginya. “Tapi ada kakak kelas yang cukup aku hormati dan aku segani. Umur kami terpaut cukup jauh, namun dia calon komandan dalam militer yang sungguh luar biasa.”

Sherlock membuka matanya. “Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?”

“Maaf ya, aku tidak pernah cerita.” John tersenyum sembari kembali merapihkan pakaiannya.

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “ _Sholto_? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.”

John menaikkan alis takjub mendengar Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu namun masih diselimuti rasa penasaran.

“Hebat…”

“Apa?”

John mengerjap. “Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan masih terdengar ambigu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu-?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Dasar sekali, dear Watson.” Sherlock kembali menyatukan jemarinya itu. “Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kriteria yang cocok dan tegas dalam menjadi seorang pemimpin di angkatan kelas tiga yang kau kenal.”

John menaikkan alis lagi mendengar deduksi si jenius itu. “ _Bagaimana_? Sudah kubilang aku jago dalam mengamati dan mengobservasi, John. Terutama perihal dirimu. Hal terkecil darimu kusimpan baik-baik dalam hard disk-ku ini.” Sherlock menunjuk pelipisnya saat John masih memasang ekspresi takjub.

“Masih ingin dengar?”

“Aku tidak pernah bosan.”

Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman. “Well, hanya kau yang penasaran.” Sherlock berdeham. “Kau memang bukan pribadi yang mudah berteman sepertiku. Namun dalam hal yang menarik perhatianmu, apalagi perihal medis dan militer, kau akan langsung tertarik.”

“Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari bocah sepertimu, jenius.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dari lima orang terdekat yang kau miliki sebagai teman di angkatan kelas tiga, hanya satu yang cukup dekat denganmu, yang sudah kau bilang sejak awal, yaitu kau _hormati_ dan kau _segani_ , walau begitu, kalian akrab dan paham tentang satu sama lain.” John yang mengangguk kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. “Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi salah satu komandan yang luar biasa,” Sherlock memasang ekspresi dia menimbang-nimbang pemikiran itu, dan menjadi rekan sesama komandan dengannya? Well, aku bisa memprediksi namun bukan berarti masa depan akan berjalan sesuai prediksiku.”

Sherlock mendapati John membelalakan matanya lebar. Ada rasa takjub dan kagum di mata birunya itu.

“Hebat sekali…” Sherlock mendengus lagi namun rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya. “Aku tahu kau memang hebat dan luar biasa, namun lebih dari ini!” John menyatakannya dengan lantang. “Aku jadi penasaran apakah kakakmu juga sepertimu.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Janganlah kau membawa-bawa Mycroft, John.”

John terkekeh. “Maaf, maaf.” John pun bangkit seraya membuat Sherlock mengikuti gerakan kakak kelas satu kamarnya itu.

“Mau cemilan?”

Sherlock bangkit tanpa ragu. “Tentu, John.” Sherlock tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang punggung. “Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Maukah kau menemuinya?”

“Tunggu, jangan menyatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lamaran.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan merona. Namun dia mendengus saat John menyatakannya bukan dalam dasar kejahilan tapi hal yang serius.

“Dia selalu membantuku disaat aku kesulitan hingga merawatku seperti ibuku sendiri.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tersenyum lembut. “Dia mirip sekali denganmu.”

Ruang konsultasi untuk guru dan murid pun terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. John agak terkejut saat Sherlock membawanya kemari namun senyuman di wajah adik kelasnya itu membuat keraguan dan kecemasannya hilang dalam sekejap. Sherlock membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan disambut dengan sosok seorang perempuan yang berada di akhir 40 tahun duduk di sebuah kursi dan membelakangi mereka. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berbalik tanpa ragu.

“Halo.” Ekspresinya berubah mendapati murid yang dikenal olehnya sebagai Sherlock itu muncul. “Sherlock-! Masuklah, masuklah.”

“Terima kasih, _Miss_ _Hudson_.”

“Duh, kau masih saja suka menggodaku.” Perempuan yang dipanggil Hudson itu pun tertawa dengan rona merah di wajahnya sembari tertawa kecil. “Aku sudah menikah lho.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Saya bawa teman saya.”

“Oh! Kau sering menceritakannya. Siapa dia? Watson?”

Sherlock mengangguk dan memperlihatkan sosok John yang agak ragu-ragu dan cemas.

“Se-selamat siang.” Ekspresi Hudson pun berubah seketika melihat sosok dan kepribadian John di samping Sherlock itu.

“John Watson, benar begitu? Aku sering mendengarmu dari Sherlock dan juga Mike.”

John mengerjap dan menoleh pada Sherlock yang tidak berkomentar. Keduanya masuk sementara Sherlock menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

“Duduklah.” Hudson bangkit dengan riang. “Akan kusiapkan beberapa cemilan dan teh untuk kalian.”

“Terima kasih.” John mengerjap bingung melihat sikapnya yang menyenangkan namun agak kikuk. John juga dapat merasakan kehangatan dibalik sifat riangnya itu.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

John menoleh saat Sherlock bertanya. “Well, aku yakin dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Karena dia terlihat menyayangimu.”

Sherlock agak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu dan senyuman di wajah John. Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat John memasang ekspresi bingung, apakah perkataannya membuat Sherlock marah atau kecewa dan sebagainya. Hudson muncul dengan nampan berisikan biskuit dan kue kering jahe juga sebuah teko dan tiga buah cangkir disertai motif yang indah.

“Maaf merepotkan.”

“Tidak apa-apa, anak muda.”

Hudson meminta John untuk duduk kembali saat dia tanpa ragu menawarkan bantuan. John pun ragu-ragu untuk kembali pada posisinya semula sementara Sherlock tak bergeming.

“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa John juga kekasihmu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya disaat John melirik padanya penuh tanda tanya. Hudson mendesah pelan melihat sikapnya itu.

“Aku mendengarnya dari Mike yang belum lama membantu untuk mengurus angkatan kelas tiga bersama Molly untuk sebuah pemeriksaan. Untung saja ada mereka berdua, aku sangat tertolong.”

Hudson menyerahkan satu cangkir teh untuk John dan satunya lagi untuk Sherlock. Seperti biasa, Sherlock tidak berkomentar dan menyeruput teh dengan tenang dan elegan.

“Jadi kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung karena menikmati waktu berduaan dengan John, hmm?” John mengerjap menahan rasa malu mendengar Hudson menggoda mereka tanpa ragu.

“Oh, Miss Hudson, jangan mulai.”

Hudson terkekeh pelan saat Sherlock perlahan merona dibalik sifat tenangnya. John hanya tersenyum.

“Sayang sekali ya kalau begitu, untuk pesta dansa kali ini.”

John menoleh. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Well, kalian harus berdansa dengan pasangan yang terdiri dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku yakin kalian ingin berdansa berdua bukan?”

John membelalakan mata. “Kupikir kegiatannya akan sama dengan tahun lalu…”

Hudson menaikkan alis mendengar pernyataan John. “Tahun lalu? Kau setahun lebih tua dari Sherlock, John?”

“Ah, iya. Sherlock adik kelasku.” John mengangguk. “Aku seumuran dengan Mike dan Greg. Greg Lestrade.”

“Ah, putra inspektur terkenal itu.” Hudson menyentuh wajahnya. “Kasihan sekali dia, harus menanggung semua beban keluarganya.” John mengerjap mendengar cerita perempuan itu. “Untung saja ada Mycroft.”

John melirik Sherlock yang tak berkomentar, namun John bisa membaca ekspresinya bahwa dugaannya juga benar. John tersenyum.

“Sudah kuduga mereka dekat.”

Hudson mengerjap. “Kau tahu perihal Mycroft juga, John?”

“Ayolah, Miss Hudson.” Keduanya menoleh pada Sherlock yang bersuara. “Mycroft akan selalu berisik dengan siapapun yang dekat denganku, sudah pasti John juga dia datangi dan dia tahu soal John lebih dulu dibandingkan diriku.”

Sherlock kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Hudson tertawa kecil.

“Katakan saja kau cemburu bahwa dia tahu soal John lebih dulu dibandingkan dirimu.” Pernyataan itu disambut dengusan pelan Sherlock sementara John tersenyum kecil. “Lalu untuk permainan musiknya?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Kemarin yang bermain adalah kelas tiga yang kini telah lulus, dan kebanyakan kelas tiga tidak melakukan apapun selain menikmati pesta dan menyerahkan semuanya pada kelas satu dan dua. Sekarang masih dalam pencarian karena yang bisa bermain musik sedikit, walau tidak sedikit yang masuk dalam klub musik.”

Hudson mendesah pelan. “Padahal aku sangat menantikan pesta dansa dan pertunjukkan musiknya.” John hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ekspresi Hudson berubah saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

“Bagaimana bila kau yang bermain, Sherlock?”

“Aku menolak.”

“Eh?” Hudson memasang ekspresi kecewa mendengar penolakan tegas dari Sherlock. “Hanya satu lagu tidak masalah bukan?”

“Aku tidak mau memainkannya sendirian.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak mencari perhatian. Aku lebih suka memecahkan banyak hal sulit dan menemukan beragam sampel dengan John.”

Hudson mendesah panjang dan John hanya bisa tersenyum menyerah. Hudson bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya.

“Padahal permainan biolamu bagus.” Hudson kembali menyentuh wajahnya.

Sherlock mendapati John memasang ekspresi sedih melihat Hudson yang tadinya sangat menantikan pesta dansa dan pertunjukkan musik itu pun harus bersedih. Sherlock mengerjap sebelum menyipitkan mata.

“Kalau…ada seseorang yang bermain denganku,” Hudson dan John menoleh bersamaan. “Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya.”

“Benarkah?”

Hudson tanpa ragu bangkit dan ekspresinya berubah bahagia. Ada antusias terlukis jelas disana.

“Tapi siapa yang akan menemanimu? Aku tidak yakin kau mau bermain dengan Jim.”

Sherlock mendengus dan John hanya mengeryit mendengar namanya. Sherlock meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

“Well, karena aku tak bisa berdansa dengannya di pesta dansa, setidaknya aku ingin bisa bermain musik dengannya.”

Hudson hanya menaikkan alis disaat John menoleh pada Sherlock. “Huh?”

Sherlock menatapnya penuh harap kini. John yakin dadanya berdegup kencang setiap kali Sherlock memberinya tatapan seperti itu. Dia harus bertahan dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi pada Sherlock Holmes.

“John, kau bisa memainkan alat musik?”

“Huh? Ti-tidak! We-well, mungkin hanya baru belajar…” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “dan aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik, apalagi dengan Sherlock yang sangat jago.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya mendengar penolakan dari John dan melipat kedua tangan dan satu kakinya. Hudson menutup mulutnya mendapati sikap Sherlock yang seperti itu. Dia terlihat terkejut.

“Alat musik apa yang sedang kau pelajari?”

“Huh? Ah, piano. Waktu kami pergi jalan-jalan ke kota, Sherlock mengajakku untuk mampi ke toko musik.” Hudson mengangguk-angguk. “Aku tidak begitu paham dengan musik dan juga alat-alatnya, namun ada sebuah piano yang indah dan elegan disana. Entah mengapa, bila aku bisa memainkannya, rasanya luar biasa.”

Hudson mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap John lebih dekat. John spontan mundur.

“Umm…Miss Hudson?”

“Bermainlah dengan Sherlock di pesta dansa itu, John.”

“Maaf?”

Hudson menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham. “Aku yakin kau ingin bisa berdansa dengan Sherlock bukan?”

John mengerjap. “Well…tentu.” Hudson mendapati John merona mengakui hal itu dengan jujur.

Hudson tersenyum. “Bagaimana bila aku minta sedikit kelonggaran, agar setidaknya kalian berdua bisa berdansa di pesta itu?”

“Tu-tunggu! Diminta bermain musik dengan Sherlock saja sudah cukup menarik perhatian, apalagi berdansa dengannya! Aku tidak akan kuat!” John mengatakannya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau tak ingin berdansa denganku?”

“Aku mau tentu saja! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya disini, jenius!”

John terengah-engah dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum hilang. John mendesah pelan, menenangkan dirinya. “Aku hanya tidak ingin Sherlock dianggap aneh oleh mereka.” John mencengkram kedua lututnya.

“Aku tidak ingin, mengecewakan Sherlock yang sudah sangat jago dan luar biasa dalam memainkan biolanya, itu harus gagal karena kesalahanku dalam bermain piano.”

Hudson dan Sherlock membelalakan mata bersamaan. John hanya menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

“Karena itu, bukan berarti aku tidak mau atau sebagainya-“

“Oh, John.” Hudson tanpa ragu memeluk anak itu dan mengejutkannya. John melirik Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi sedih padanya. “Pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu dan memikirkan Sherlock segitunya sepertimu, anak muda.”

Hudson melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap John. “Benarkah?” Hudson mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“Jangan pikirkan mereka yang tidak menyukai Sherlock, John.” Hudson tersenyum. “Pikirkanlah untuk bisa menikmati waktu dan kebersamaanmu dengan Sherlock. Aku yakin, itulah yang sebenarnya kau inginkan bukan?” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tersenyum kecil. “Aku juga yakin, itulah yang Sherlock inginkan.”

John mengerjap. “Sherlock…”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli pandangan _mereka_ padaku bukan, Watson?” Sherlock tersenyum lagi dan John sangat menyukainya. “Aku hanya peduli pada pandanganmu terhadapku.”

John perlahan tersenyum. “Baiklah, akan kucoba.”

Hudson tersenyum lebar. “Itu baru anak muda!” John mengangguk berterima kasih akan semangat dan dukungan Hudson. “Tunggu, jadi kau tidak peduli akan pandanganku terhadapmu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock hanya mendengus dan John menahan tawa. “Aku yakin itu tidak benar, Miss Hudson.”

Hudson tersenyum lebar mendapati John mendukungnya. Sherlock turut tersenyum saat dia berhasil memperkenalkan John pada Hudson, salah satu orang yang menyayangi dan selalu melindunginya, seperti yang selalu John lakukan padanya.

Keduanya kembali setelah berbincang cukup lama perihal karir, mata pelajaran, dan juga kegiatan teman-teman dekat mereka. Tak lupa, Hudson membagikan teh dan cemilan yang bisa dinikmati saat belajar hingga mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

“Tapi bagaimana Miss Hudson memberi pengecualian pada kita untuk bisa berdansa bila _dia_ memang bisa?” John menyentuh dagunya. “Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, Sherlock?” Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

“Dia sangat istimewa dan luar biasa, my dear Watson.”

John tidak paham dan hanya menaikkan alis bingung. Walau begitu, pernyataan Hudson terbukti benar saat hari pesta itu datang dan pasangan Sherlock dan John yang menjadi pemain musik untuk malam indah itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum hari pesta dan perpisahan kakak kelas tiga mereka, Sherlock dibantu oleh Mycroft untuk mengajari John bermain piano. Mycroft diminta untuk datang ke kediaman sementara mereka yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

John mengerjap beberapa kali mendapati rumah yang berukuran cukup besar layaknya sebuah vila di atas bukit.

“Bila kau punya tempat tinggal yang cukup dekat seperti ini, kenapa kau repot-repot masuk asrama?”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. “Diam di rumah terlalu lama membuatku jenuh. Sekaligus,” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang sedari tadi memandangnya. “Dalam kamar asrama sendiri aku lebih leluasa.”

John menggumam pelan. “Tunggu, lalu kenapa kau mengajakku untuk berbagi kamar? Bukankah kau lebih menyukai berada di kamar sendirian?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Ayolah, John. Kau tahu alasanku dan kita sudah membahas ini.” John tersenyum saat Sherlock perlahan merona. “dan lagi itu salah satu saran dari Miss Hudson.”

John menaikkan alis. “Miss Hudson?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Saran apa yang kau dapat darinya?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk berada sendirian. Mycroft juga selalu memikirkan hal yang sama.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum karena paham. Sherlock mengeryit mendapati ekspresi di wajah seniornya itu.

“Apa?”

“Tidak.” John berdeham setelah mendengar pintu rumah itu perlahan dibuka. “Aku paham alasan Miss Hudson dan Mycroft berpikir kau sebaiknya tidak sendiri.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Apa memangnya?” Namun John tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum padanya. Penuh arti.

“Akhirnya kau _pulang_ juga, Sherlock.” Mycroft muncul disana sembari mendesah panjang.

Sherlock mendengus dan melangkah masuk. “Aku tidak _pulang_ dan hanya berkunjung.” Sherlock berhenti. “Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan membawa John serta untuk latihan bermain piano?”

“Oh ya, kau memang bilang.” Sherlock melenggang masuk lebih dulu. “Ayo masuk, John. Sudah lama tak melihatmu.”

“Maaf mengganggu.” John mengangguk dan masuk setelah dipersilakan. Mycroft menutup pintu di belakang mereka dan menyusul John yang melangkah dengan perlahan sembari mengamati seisi ruangan rumah.

“Maafkan adikku, aku yakin dia cukup merepotkanmu.”

“Well, masih bisa kutangani.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Asal bukan Moriarty yang harus kutangani.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Kau benar sekali untuk itu. Hingga kini, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Aku berharap tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya, apalagi adikku.” John tersenyum menyetujui hal itu.

Ruangan di dalam sama megahnya dengan penampilan diluar. John hanya bisa takjub melihat susunan dan tatanan indah dan rapih di rumah keluarga Holmes. John mendapati kedua orang tua Sherlock dan Mycroft sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia berpikir mungkin sedang bekerja.

“Bila kau memikirkan perihal kedua orang tua kami-“

“Huh? Ah, tidak, maaf.” John merona saat ketahuan sedang memikirkan keberadaan kedua orang tua Holmes dengan gerak-geriknya tiada henti menoleh kesana kemari.

“Ayah sedang pergi keluar sebentar dengan teman lamanya. Sedangkan ibu kami sedang mengadakan piknik tak jauh dari sini dengan beberapa ibu-ibu di sekitar perumahan ini. Keduanya akan kembali saat makan siang.”

John mengangguk paham. Mycroft mengarahkan John ke ruang musik yang sudah diisi oleh Sherlock yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada biola. John menaikkan alis.

“Itu bukan biolamu…?”

Sherlock menyiapkan posisinya. “Aku punya dua, satu yang kubawa serta ke sekolah, satu lagi yang disimpan disini.” Sherlock menunjuk ke sebuah piano besar di belakangnya.

“Kau akan belajar dengan yang satu ini.”

“O-oke.”

Mycroft tersenyum di ambang pintu. “Panggil aku bila kalian butuh bantuan.”

Sherlock hanya mendengus saat John mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Mycroft.”

Pintu ruangan tertutup dan kini hanya tersisa Sherlock dan John. Dengan perlahan, John menghampiri piano berwarna hitam legam yang indah dan elegan. Dia menyentuh, meraih penutup tuts pianonya, dan membukanya perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya dari piano itu dan tanpa ragu John duduk di kursi kecilnya. Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John memandang tuts piano itu seperti sesuatu yang lembut dan berbeda. Seolah mendapati pertanda, Sherlock kembali memosisikan biolanya dan mulai bermain.

“Huh?” John yang terkejut mendengar suara alunan pelan dari biola Sherlock mengerjap. Awalnya dia kebingungan, perlahan dia mencoba menyesuaikan, dan mencoba memainkan beberapa dasar yang pernah dipelajarinya.

Ruangan yang kini hanya memperdengarkan melodi biola Sherlock, membuat John mencoba mengikuti irama si jenius. Sherlock sendiri seolah berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan permainan John yang masih baru dan amatir. John yang berusaha pun perlahan bisa mengikuti alur melodi Sherlock, dan saat keduanya bertukar pandang, senyuman terlukis seolah mereka sedang asyik berlatih bermain musik.

Tanpa disadari, dari sebuah kamera pengawas di ruangan itu, Mycroft memandang pemandangan keduanya yang asyik dan menikmati alunan musik yang baru saja tercipta hanya untuk mereka berdua. Mycroft tak lupa untuk merekamnya sebagai bukti tanda kedekatan dan keakraban Sherlock dan John untuk kedua orang tuanya bila mereka tak sempat bertemu.

Tiga menit berlalu, baik Sherlock dan John terengah-engah. John menoleh pada Sherlock yang perlahan tersenyum. Keringat di pelipis dan sekitar lehernya membuatnya semakin memesona dan menarik perhatian. John berusaha untuk tidak terpukau karena itu dan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan permainan mereka berdua barusan.

“Hebat…hebat sekali, Sherlock!”

“Kau sendiri mengejutkanku, Watson.” Sherlock tersenyum. “Kau memang selalu berhasil mengejutkanku dan aku sangat menyukainya.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merona sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Hentikan. Kau lebih hebat dariku.”

Sherlock menyimpan biolanya di wilayah piano besar yang kosong itu. Dirinya membawakan beberapa handuk kecil yang sudah disiapkan untuk setiap pemain yang bermain disana. Sherlock memberikan satu pada John.

“Bagaimana menurutmu permainan kita nanti di pesta, Watson?”

John terkekeh. “Entahlah, yang barusan saja sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik di pesta nanti.” John menunjukkan jemarinya yang masih bergetar karena gugup dan tegang.

“Lihatlah bagaimana jemariku bergetar seperti ini.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil saat John mengibaskan kedua tangannya seolah berharap jemarinya berhenti bergetar. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, Sherlock meraih kedua tangan John, mengejutkan seniornya. John hanya bisa memandangi Sherlock yang kini mengecup jemarinya seolah memberikan mantra agar tidak lagi bergetar.

“Sudah tak lagi bergetar?”

John merona. “Kau malah membuatnya semakin buruk!”

“Apa katamu?”

Mycroft yang memandangi keduanya tertawa kecil. Dirinya mengelus rekaman yang baru saja jadi.

“Aku yakin ayah dan ibu akan senang sekali melihat hal ini. Bahwa Sherlock kini punya seseorang yang berharga untuknya dan teman yang akan selalu ada untuknya.”

Seperti dugaan Mycroft, John tidak sempat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka dan berakhir kembali lebih dulu ke sekolah. Mycroft mendesah pelan mendapati sifat Sherlock yang tak berubah sama sekali.

“Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke rumah, Sherlock. Kau tahu ayah dan ibu merindukanmu.”

“Aku tahu.” Sherlock mendengus. “Aku akan datang bila John datang denganku.”

“Huh?” John menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat Mycroft hanya tersenyum.

“Aku jadi sangat menantikannya.”

Keduanya membeli makanan diluar untuk di makan di kamar agar tidak perlu mengunjungi kantin untuk makan malam. Tidak ragu Sherlock memberitahu dan mengajari John perihal beberapa dasar permainan piano dan kunci-kuncinya. Keduanya akan kembali berlatih di salah satu ruang musik di sekolah sebelum hari pentingnya.

* * *

Hari penting dan berharga itu datang tidak lama setelah keduanya sibuk belajar bermain musik dan Sherlock mengajari John berdansa. Dikarenakan pasangan yang dipilih tidak berubah dan harus antara laki-laki dan perempuan, John memilih Jessica sebagai pasangan dansanya sementara Sherlock terpaksa memilih Adler sebagai pasangannya. Hooper sudah memilih Mike dan Lestrade sebagai pasangannya.

“Bagaimana bila aku berdansa denganmu juga, Molly?” Sherlock mendesah panjang tidak suka dengan pilihan yang harus dia pilih kala itu.

Hooper menahan tawa. “Walau sikapnya begitu, Irene gadis yang baik kok.”

John mendesah pelan. “Segitu tak sukanya kah kau padanya?”

“Padahal kau nempel sekali dengannya sebelumnya?” Lestrade tersenyum gigi sembari menjahili Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Sherlock mendengus. “Diamlah, Graham.”

Mereka tertawa saat Sherlock kesal dikerjai. John mengerjap dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok seseorang.

“Dimana Victor?”

“Dia baru saja berhasil mengajak teman masa kecilnya berdansa.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang bersuara kini. “Victor memang menyukaiku seperti kau menyukaiku, tapi dia lebih menyukai gadis itu dibandingkan aku.”

John menggumam pelan. “Aku jarang melihatnya.”

“Aku juga. Dia berbeda kelas dan mengambil mata pelajaran yang cukup berbeda dari kita, wajar saja. Konsentrasinya pun mirip dengan Victor, maka itu mereka yang lebih sering bertemu dibandingkan Victor dengan kita.”

John mendongak menatap Sherlock yang membicarakan teman sekelasnya begitu lancar layaknya sedang menjelaskan detail profil seorang tersangka.

“Kau tidak merindukannya?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Dia teman baikku sepertimu.” Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Tapi aku tidak terlalu merindukannya seperti aku selalu merindukanmu.”

John megerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Kau bersikap jujur atau ada maksud lain disini?”

Sherlock mendengus saat John menyikut lengannya. “Kau ini mau aku bagaimana sih, Watson?” John terkekeh mendengar reaksinya.

Trevor datang dengan gadis yang dimaksud. Dia memperkenalkannya pada Sherlock dan yang lainnya, dan John mendapati gadis itu mirip Molly. Semua sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sama, kecuali Adler, pasangan Sherlock malam itu.

“Dimana Adler?”

“Dia hanya akan muncul saat waktu pesta dansa denganku.” Sherlock memejamkan mata saat John melirik padanya. “Dia menemani Moriarty kini, entah mengapa.”

“Hmm” John menggumam lagi. “Kau tidak cemburu?”

“Hentikan menggodaku, John.”

John terkekeh disaat Sherlock mendengus lagi. Selain perihal dirinya, Sherlock takkan menunjukkan rasa malu dan gugupnya, hingga rona merah yang biasa terlukis di wajah putihnya. John merasa senang dan sedikit bangga akan hal itu, bahwa dia berhasil membuat Sherlock seolah berbeda dari Sherlock yang biasa dikenal banyak orang.

Pembukaan pesta hari itu cukup megah dan meriah. Beberapa guru, angkatan kelas tiga pun memperlihatkan penampilan luar biasa yang indah dan elegan. John dan Sherlock sendiri, memakai tuxedo hitam yang bersih dan rapih. Tidak lama setelah acara bertukar sapa, memberi ucapan selamat, hingga makan malam, pertunjukkan musik yang hanya akan dimainkan oleh dua orang pun diselenggarakan.

“Dikarenakan pemain musiknya sedikit, dan permainan sebelumnya dimainkan oleh kelas tiga yang kini telah lulus, ada permainan musik spesial yang hanya bisa dilakukan keduanya.”

Salah seorang pembawa acara yang merupakan staf sekolah bersuara. Hingga kini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang hendak bermain musik untuk acara pesta malam itu dan hanya berjumlah dua orang.

“Kau tahu siapa yang bermain?” Mike bersuara.

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah, bukan dari klub musik juga.”

Trevor dan teman semasa kecilnya bertukar pandang namun memberi jawaban yang sama bahwa mereka berdua tidak tahu.

Sherlock dan John yang kini berdiri berdampingan pun tersenyum.

“Sherlock, sebenarnya aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.”

“Aku juga.”

Sherlock dan John bertukar kata dalam bisikan sementara pembawa acara memberi beberapa sambutan sebelum memanggil mereka.

“Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Sherlock.”

“Ayolah, John.” Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang. “Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku dan menikmati permainan musik kita berdua saja.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Yeah, kau benar juga.”

Trevor dan yang lainnya menoleh pada Sherlock dan John yang sedari tadi diam dan memandang ke arah podium tempat pembawa acara itu masih bersuara.

“Sherlock, kau tahu siapa yang hendak bermain musik?”

Mereka melihat Sherlock dan John mengarahkan kepalan tangan masing-masing sebelum menepukkannya. Tawa dan kepercayaan diri muncul di wajah mereka. Terlebih saat lampu sorot mengarah pada mereka.

“Kami persilahkan, partner in crime, Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson!”

Suara sorak pun terdengar. Trevor dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkejut.

“Jadi yang main musik hari ini itu kalian?” Lestrade memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Sherlock dan John hanya melangkah menuju tempat dimana mereka harus bermain.

Sebuah piano yang merupakan piano sekolah di ruang musik dan biola khusus milik Sherlock yang dibelikan oleh sang kakak dan merupakan biola legendaris. Sherlock yang dengan elegan memosisikan dirinya untuk bermain sementara John membuka penutup tuts pianonya meletakkan satu kaki di atas pijakan pedal piano di bawah. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk.

Alunan melodi Sherlock perlahan terdengar dan ruangan seketika hening. Hanya suara melodinya yang terdengar. John yang masih diam dan memejamkan mata seraya merasakan melodi dan nada itu menyelimutinya, pun akhirnya menggerakkan jemarinya dan akhirnya permainan musik yang indah namun menyenangkan mulai terdengar. Sherlock yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke para penonton dan hadirin yang ada disana mendapati ekspresi mereka sama. Sherlock pun melirik pada John yang asyik memainkannya sebelum mendapatinya melirik padanya pula. Senyuman dan antusias di wajah John, membuat hatinya nyaman seketika. Sherlock pun mengikuti dan menikmati permainan musik mereka berdua dengan sepenuh hati.

Setelah dua menit, Sherlock dan John terengah-engah, tepukan meriah layaknya pertunjukkan musik dari dua kontestan yang luar biasa permainannya pun terdengar. Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. Mereka menjauh untuk memberi salam dan terima kasih pada para penonton sembari membungkuk bersama. Kedua tangan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Mereka yang turun bersamaan disambut oleh Trevor dan Mike, dimana Trevor memeluk Sherlock sementara Mike memeluk John. Keduanya disambut pujian dan ekspresi bahagia yang hanya bisa diterima oleh Sherlock dan John.

“Kau hebat sekali, John!”

John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Hanya baru-baru ini saja aku belajar main piano, Mike.” Dia melirik Sherlock yang tidak memandangnya. “Aku diharap bisa menemaninya bermain biola, oleh si jenius ini.”

Mike melirik Sherlock sebelum kembali pada John. “Well, memang hanya kau yang bisa!” John hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Pesta dansa pun dimulai. Sherlock dan John mendapati Adler datang sendirian dan penampilannya sungguh luar biasa. Elegan, menggoda dan seksi. Sherlock memutar bola matanya.

“Kau lama sekali.”

“Oh? Kukira kau hendak memuji penampilanku.”

“Aku tidak tertarik.”

Adler menahan senyum. “Permainan yang luar biasa, Watson.”

“Terima kasih.” John merona mendengar Adler dengan penampilan begitu memujinya. “Kudengar kau bersama Moriarty…” John dan Adler melirik Sherlock yang tidak memandang mereka.

“Well, dia tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.” Adler melipat tangannya. “Aku pikir kau juga, Sherlock.”

“Memang.” Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Tapi aku harus bermain musik dengan kekasihku, wajar aku datang bukan?” John mengerjap saat Adler hanya tersenyum. “Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya.”

“Walau kau harus berdansa denganku?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kalau begitu pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku.”

Adler tertawa kecil. “Aku sudah dapat ajakan, mana mungkin aku menolak dan membatalkannya begitu saja.”

Sherlock mengulurkan lengannya pada Adler. “Lebih cepat lebih baik.”

Adler mendesah pelan saat John tersenyum kecil. “Kau sungguh tidak sabar.”

John yang bersandar di pinggir ruang aula besar yang kini dipenuhi oleh para hadirin, guru, kakak kelas, hingga mereka yang berdansa pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. John melihat Lestrade dan Hoope berdansa. Dia mendapati rona merah menghiasi wajah Hooper, entah karena dia memang malu, atau memang menyukai Lestrade. Dia juga mendapati Trevor dan teman semasa kecilnya menari. Ekspresi Trevor begitu lembut dan seolah menunjukkan dengan jelas betapa penting dan berharganya gadis itu untuk Trevor.

Jessica yang datang untuk berdansa dengannya menghampiri dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

“Kau cemburu?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

John membantah namun wajahnya tidak bisa membantah apapun. Ada rona merah yang disertai kekesalan saat Jessica menyatakannya. Gadis itu tak berkomentar lagi dan menyeruput minumannya.

“Kau tidak berdansa dengan yang lain?” Jessica menaikkan alis saat John bertanya. “Kau tahu, walau kita memiliki pasangan pilihan masing-masing, bukan berarti kita tak bisa berdansa dengan yang lain.”

“Seperti temanmu, Hooper dan Stamford?” John mengangguk. “Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak berdansa saja dengan kekasihmu?”

“Bukankah harus antara laki-laki dan perempuan?” John mendesah pelan seolah menegaskan hal itu. Jessica tersenyum.

“Well, kau benar juga.” Jessica meminum minumannya lagi saat John terus memandang Sherlock dan Adler yang masih berdansa. Pernyataan Adler lebih sering membuat Sherlock kesal dan memasang ekspresi tak suka padanya. “Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menggaet hati seorang Sherlock Holmes.”

“Apa?” John mengerjap.

“Kudengar bahwa keluarga Holmes memang berbeda. Selain sifat menyebalkan dan sombong karena perbedaan yang mereka miliki.” Jessica melirik dan John paham maksudnya. “Selain gadis seperti Adler…kurasa untuk laki-laki, Moriarty yang bisa menyainginya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Mereka lebih mirip dianggap sebagai rival atau musuh dibandingkan teman.” Jessica tertawa namun John tahu Jessica paham maksudnya itu.

“Kelihatannya begitu.” Jessica menyimpan gelas minumannya yang telah kosong. “Daripada kesal dan cemburu begitu, bagaimana kalau kita juga dansa?”

John menaikkan alis. “Kau tidak masalah, baru saja minum?”

“Setidaknya aku percaya kau seorang _gentleman_.”

John mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan lengannya. Jessica meraihnya dan keduanya kini melangkah ke tengah untuk mulai berdansa. Sherlock yang berdansa tak jauh dari mereka mendecakkan lidah tak suka.

“Sekarang kau tanpa ragu memperlihatkan kecemburuanmu ya, Sherlock.”

“Masalah?” Sherlock menaikkan alis tak suka.

Adler tertawa kecil. “Luar biasa sekali, pengaruh Watson padamu.”

Sherlock tak berkomentar namun kembali sibuk dalam menuntun dansa mereka dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada John yang tertawa dengan Jessica yang mirip dengan Adler namun lebih baik dari gadis di depannya.

“Walau begitu, gadis itu tidak menaruh rasa tertarik pada Watson.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Well, Watson juga menyukainya hanya sebatas teman. Mereka akrab dalam artian yang berbeda dan hanya mereka pahami.” Adler melirik Sherlock. “Sepertimu dengannya.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kau sedang menggodaku?”

“Wow. Sherlock yang sekarang mulai paham perihal sentimental ya?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kau tahu dari siapa aku belajar.” Adler tertawa kecil. “John ahlinya.”

“Kau benar.” Adler tersenyum kini. “Lebih baik kita berhenti.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Aku perlu ke toilet, jenius.” Sherlock mengeryit saat Adler mengusap dagunya dengan jemari lentiknya. “Kau mau menemaniku?”

“Tidak terima kasih.”

Keduanya berhenti dan Sherlock membiarkan Adler melangkah ke toilet sendirian. Sherlock pun menepi dan mendesah pelan. Kini dia memandangi John yang asyik berdansa dengan Jessica yang tertawa pula dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sherlock tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun Sherlock merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sherlock menyentuhnya.

“Cepatlah berhenti, John.”

Tidak lama berlalu, John dan Jessica memutuskan untuk berhenti berdansa. Jessica sendiri ingin berbicara dengan teman lamanya yang datang ke pesta untuk menemuinya. John yang kelelahan berjalan menghampiri Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi cemberut sembari memainkan salah satu kakinya seolah melukis sesuatu di atas lantai yang bersih.

“Keberatan aku disini denganmu?”

Sherlock mendongak dan John tersenyum padanya. “John…”

“Ada apa dengan wajah cemberutmu itu?” John melonggarkan dasinya. “Kau tidak suka berdansa dengan Adler?”

“Sejak kapan aku suka melakukan banyak hal dengannya?” Sherlock mendengus dan disambut tawa oleh John. Sherlock melirik John yang mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat dan terlihat panas. “Kau sendiri, begitu menikmati dansa dengan Jessica.”

John mengerjap sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman. “Oh? Ada yang cemburu disini.” Pernyataan John membuat Sherlock merona dan John hanya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

“Aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu, jenius.”

“Maaf?” Sherlock menoleh dengan alis naik.

“Aku yang cemburu duluan dan kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Aku sungguh kecewa.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Tentu saja aku tahu.” John melirik Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi serius. “Aku hanya ingin lebih cepat selesai dansa dengan Irene daripada harus berlama-lama dengannya.”

John menggumam pelan. Sherlock menyadari John perlahan mendekatinya, memosisikan tubuhnya cukup dekat dengannya.

“Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti? Kau sengaja membuatku cemburu?”

“Well, itu salah satunya.”

John mendengus pelan. “Selalu aku yang dibuat cemburu sedangkan kau tidak.” Sherlock melirik John yang memejamkan mata. “Kau selalu tidak adil padaku, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock memandang ke aula dimana masih banyak yang berdansa. Dia membuka mulutnya.

“Maaf”

John mendongak sebelum tersenyum. “Aku mau saja memaafkanmu bila kau bersedia menggenggam tanganku.”

Sherlock menoleh disaat John masih tersenyum. Ada ekspresi jahil sekaligus harapan kecil darinya. Sherlock melirik dan mendapati tangan John sudah terarah padanya. Dia tahu alasan John mendekatinya karena dia berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu dengannya di pesta dansa itu selain bermain musik bersama.

“Kukira kau takkan meminta.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku hanya kepikiran itu sejak kita tidak bisa berdansa.” Sherlock meraih tangan John dan menggenggamnya. Dia tahu John membalasnya pula dan kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuh mereka.

“Adler tidak lagi kembali kemari?”

“Kurasa. Dia bilang hanya datang untuk memenuhi ajakanku berdansa.” John melirik saat Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku tidak tahu dia begitu peduli pada Moriarty.”

John tersenyum. “Kau benar juga.” John yang mengusap punggung tangan Sherlock pun bersuara lagi.

“Kalau saja, kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.”

Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John memandang aula yang penuh orang itu dengan ekspresi sedih. Sherlock mengerjap.

“John…”

John menoleh dan tersenyum gigi. “Bercanda. Aku ingin mengambil minuman, lelah habis berdansa.” John menunjuk pada meja yang berisikan minuman dan teman-teman mereka juga ada disana.

“Mau ikut denganku?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ke toilet sebentar.”

“Oke. Jangan lama-lama.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan melepas tangan John. “Kau langsung rindu aku pergi sebentar saja?”

John menjulurkan lidah dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. “Kau kekasihku, boleh dong?” John pun berjalan lebih dulu sembari melambaikan tangan.

“Aku tunggu!”

Sherlock balas lambaian seniornya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

* * *

Sherlock mendesah panjang sembari memandangi salah satu cermin di toilet laki-laki itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang memikirkan pernyataan John dan juga kelembutan dari sentuhannya saat mereka berpegangan tangan. Seolah sedang merahasiakan hubungan keduanya yang sudah sangat terkenal luas di sekolah. Sherlock menyentuh dadanya.

“Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatku merasa seperti ini.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata dan dia mulai mengulang setiap pemandangan yang dia lihat perihal John. Senyumannya, tawanya, kesedihannya, kekecewaannya, hingga air matanya. Dia berusaha menggubris ingatan mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya layaknya bocah lugu dan polos. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia mengingat bagaimana dengan mudah dan jujurnya dia meminta John lebih dulu untuk berciuman.

“Sherlock Holmes yang jatuh cinta memang berbeda.”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati Adler berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangan terlipat dan wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain yang tak bisa Sherlock baca dengan baik. Sherlock mengeryit.

“Salah toilet.”

“Aku tahu.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kukira kau sudah pulang dan menemani Jim.”

Adler tersenyum lebar. “Jim bukan kekasihku.”

Sherlock berbalik setelah mengelap tangannya yang basah setelah cuci tangan. Sherlock memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

“Lalu apa maumu? John menungguku.”

“Apa menurutmu?” Adler bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati Sherlock dengan elegan.

“Hingga membuatmu masuk ke toilet laki-laki?”

Adler tersenyum jahil. “ _Yes_.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat tangan lembut dan lentiknya perlahan menyentuh paha Sherlock dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ada kehangatan lain disana yang mengejutkan tubuh sang jenius.

“Tubuhmu masih ingat dengan bagaimana kita pernah mencobanya hmm?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “ _Hampir_.”

Adler tertawa kecil. “Yes, hampir.” Tangan Adler kini sampai pada sabuk celana katun pakaian Sherlock malam itu. “Jangan bilang kau teransang hanya karena sentuhan tangan John? Benar-benar diluar dugaan, pengaruhnya itu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau sedang menggodaku agar John memergoki kita sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati?”

“Oh, kau memang cerdas.” Adler melihat reaksi Sherlock berubah saat tangannya menyentuh bagian intim miliknya yang terlindungi celana katun. “Itu memang rencana utamaku.”

“Lalu apa?” Anehnya Sherlock tak bisa menghentikan gerakan gadis itu. Seolah dia melakukan sesuatu padanya hingga membuat tubuhnya memutar balikan respon seharusnya.

Adler masih tersenyum. “Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan John?”

“Well, aku tidak percaya begitu rasanya ciuman.”

“Hmm, karena memakai perasaan, rasanya berbeda.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Adler menyatakannya seperti itu. “Bila kau hanya memakai logika dan reaksi tubuhmu saja, rasanya hanya biasa saja dan kau bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun.” Sherlock mundur saat wajah Adler begitu dekat dengannya. “Rasanya luar biasa saat kau menggabungkan keduanya.”

“dan kau mencoba melakukannya denganku kini _sekarang_?”

Adler tertawa kecil. “Well, well, menyerangmu saat _lemah_ memang waktu yang sangat tepat.”

“Saat _lemah_?”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Adler mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Ketika kau dimabuk cinta, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Dimabuk cinta-uh”

Sherlock langsung menutup mulutnya saat erangan muncul dari sentuhan Adler. Dia menyadari tangannya sudah membuka resleting celana katunnya dan meraih sesuatu di baliknya. Adler hanya tersenyum sembari sekali menjilat sekitar bibirnya.

“Menyenangkan sekali melihat Sherlock Holmes seperti ini.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan menyesal akan reaksi tubuhnya yang berbeda jauh dari perkiraannya. Kakinya mulai lemas saat sentuhan lembut dan hangat itu terasa dari Adler. Dia merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

“Jenius sepertimu pun, membutuhkan sesuatu yang seperti ini pada akhirnya hmm?”

Sherlock mendecakkan lidah. “Aku yakin kau juga.” Adler tersenyum lebar.

“Tentu saja, _darling_.”

John menoleh pada jam tangan yang dipakainya dan menyadari Sherlock sudah terlalu lama di toilet semenjak perpisahan mereka tadi. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Sherlock pergi ke toilet.

“Sherlock cukup lama juga.” Trevor bersuara dan membuat John menoleh. Dia mendapati Trevor juga sama-sama heran mendapati Sherlock mengambil waktu cukup lama di toilet.

“Yeah. Biar aku menyusulnya.” Trevor mengangguk mendapati John menyimpan gelas minumannya di atas meja.

“Kami akan tetap disini.”

John mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan berlari menuju toilet laki-laki. Lestrade dan Mike bersuara mendapati John pergi setelah berbincang dengan Trevor.

“Kemana dia?”

“Ke toilet, menyusul Sherlock.”

“Kau benar, lama sekali dia.” Lestrade mengecek jam tangannya. “Tidak mungkin dia buang air besar disini bukan?”

Trevor mendengus. “Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan itu, Lestrade.”

Lestrade terkekeh. “Kau benar juga, maaf, maaf.”

John yang sampai di depan pintu toilet laki-laki terkejut mendapati ada sebuah papan yang memberi tanda toilet sedang dibersihkan. John menaikkan alis.

“Sejak kapan? Aku yakin banyak yang akan menggerutu bila mereka tidak bisa pergi ke toilet.”

John yang hendak meraih papan itu terhenti oleh suara beberapa murid laki-laki yang datang ke toilet pula.

“Serius? Aku sudah tidak tahan nih.”

“Huh? Belum lima menit aku dari sini, sudah dibersihkan lagi?”

John mengerjap dan bersuara. “Lima menit?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah, aku baru saja lima menit dari sini, dan mengantarkan dia yang ingin ke toilet juga.” John melihatnya menunjuk temannya di samping yang mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Tapi tadi bisa kugunakan dengan baik sebelum harus melihat tanda ini sekarang.”

“Kau lihat seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama denganku, cukup tinggi, berambut hitam keriting?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang namun lelaki yang tadi bicara pun tersenyum.

“Ah, maksudmu Sherlock Holmes? Dia masih ada di dalam saat aku baru selesai. Dia masih mencuci tangannya.”

John mengeryit dan berbalik. Dia tanpa ragu meraih papan tanda yang menutup toilet itu dan menyingkirkannya.

“Ah, hei!”

“Aku yakin ini ulah seseorang yang mencegah siapapun masuk.” John menyatakannya dengan tegas. “Bila kalian tidak ingin ikut masuk, carilah toilet yang lain.”

Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum mengedikkan bahu. “Oke, kawan.”

“Jagalah dia baik-baik.”

Sherlock mendengar suara diluar yang tidak bisa dia prediksi milik siapa. Dia terus menutup mulutnya mencegahnya mengerang sementara Adler terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan lihai. Reaksi tubuhnya berbeda jauh dari penolakannya dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya bergetar dan mulai lemas. Adler di depannya hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya.

“Kau punya sesuatu yang besar juga.”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya. Dengan erat dan begitu erat. _John…John…_

_“Kalau saja, kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.”_

_“Hebat…hebat sekali, Sherlock!”_

_“Aku hanya tidak ingin Sherlock dianggap aneh oleh mereka.”_

_“Aku tidak ingin, mengecewakan Sherlock yang sudah sangat jago dan luar biasa dalam memainkan biolanya, itu harus gagal karena kesalahanku dalam bermain piano.”_

_“Aku tidak pernah bosan.”_

_“Tidak.”_

_“Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Victor begitu saja dengan mereka. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Adler dan Moriarty lakukan padanya bila kau tidak ada disana.”_

_“Ada satu hal yang pernah kukatakan pada Victor tapi belum padamu.”_

_“Bahwa kau adalah harapan hidupku.”_

_“Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tak pernah lupa, bahwa ada aku yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu, ketika dunia melawanmu. Dan ketika kau jatuh dan sedih,”_

_“Aku akan jadi cahaya agar kau bisa kembali bangkit.”_

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. Perlahan kedua tangannya dia lepas demi menyebut nama itu. Nama yang selalu menyayangi, mencintai dan melindunginya. Satu-satunya orang dengan nama yang peduli padanya apapun orang bilang, orang pandang, dan orang nilai perihalnya.

“John-!”

Suara pintu didobrak pun terdengar. Sherlock dan Adler menoleh bersamaan mendapati John terengah-engah seolah baru saja mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkannya.

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock mengeryit dan ada kelegaan di wajahnya itu. “John…”

John menoleh pada Adler yang menoleh sembari menjilati jemarinya. Ada sesuatu disana dan John yakin dia tidak menyukainya. John menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kasar pada gadis itu tepat disana.

“Jadi ini ulahmu, Adler.”

Adler tersenyum lebar. “Instingmu sebagai prajurit sungguh luar biasa, Watson.” Adler melangkah layaknya tidak melakukan sesuatu dan seolah tidak bersalah melenggang ke arahnya. Sherlock membiarkan kedua kakinya yang telah lemas membuatnya terjatuh di atas lantai toilet. Adler menyentuh pundak John dengan tangan lainnya yang terlihat bersih dibandingkan yang satunya.

“Aku tak percaya kau dan Sherlock belum melakukannya.”

John membelalakan mata sebelum mengeryit. Pemandangan di depannya sudah memberikan penjelasan dengan jelas apa yang sedang keduanya lakukan disana.

“Kau melakukannya sekarang karena dia sedang lemah.”

Adler mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum lagi. “Benar sekali, Watson. Kau cukup pintar juga.”

John mendesah pelan. “Pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sama sekali.”

Adler tersenyum dan John bisa mendapati langkah sepatu ketsnya berjalan dengan elegan dan lembut. Ketika suaranya sudah cukup jauh, John melangkah menghampiri Sherlock.

John mengeryit mendapati kondisinya kini. “Bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan diri dulu sebelum kita bicarakan ini?”

Sherlock langsung mendongak dengan ekspresi panik di wajahnya. “Aku tunggu.” Sherlock mengerjap sebelum bangkit berdiri. John membantunya saat dia limbung namun mendapati juniornya masih bisa melangkah. John bersandar di salah satu dinding toilet saat Sherlock membersihkan diri di dalam. Kali ini, dia mendapati beberapa orang mulai masuk dan agak terkejut mendapati John bersandar.

“Kau menunggu seseorang, kawan?”

“Yeah. Dia sedang membersihkan diri di dalam.”

Tatapan John membuat mereka tak menanyakan apapun lagi dan melakukan urusan mereka sendiri. Tak lama, Sherlock muncul dengan penampilan yang lebih rapih dan bersih walau ekspresi di wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya kini. John tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengannya.

“Ayo bicara di tempat lain.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk lesu dan mengikuti John yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Setelah mengabari Trevor dan yang lainnya perihal urusan yang terjadi, Sherlock dan John menikmati malam itu di beranda yang hanya ada mereka berdua, dengan beberapa minuman hangat dan cemilan yang disediakan oleh pelayan yang disewa untuk membantu dalam acara pesta atas permintaan John. Sherlock duduk dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang cukup besar dan lebar.

“Kau tidak kedinginan?”

Sherlock mendapati John mengulurkannya secangkir teh hangat sebelum menggeleng pelan. Dia menerimanya dan mulai meniup minuman hangat di tangannya.

“Kau sendiri, tidak kedinginan?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock bertanya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan Sherlock yakin karena John terlihat yakin dan biasa saja menghadapi angin malam yang cukup dingin. Pakaian yang dipakai John terlihat lebih tebal dan nyaman dibandingkan pakaiannya sendiri.

Keheningan menyelimuti, dan John menunggu Sherlock menikmati minumannya dan sedikit merasa tenang.

“Kakimu sudah tidak lemas lagi?” Sherlock menggeleng pelan saat John memulai. John mengangguk. “Aku yakin Adler yang lebih dulu bergerak?” Sherlock mengangguk lagi seolah tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari John.

John mendesah pelan. “Mirip dengan Moriarty, dia juga menyerang kita saat kita lemah.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Kalian _pernah_ melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?” Sherlock melirik John agak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

“Kau tahu, saat kita cukup lama tidak bersama.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Tidak sampai, seks.”

“Well, aku tidak mempertanyakan itu.” Sherlock melirik John yang menyeruput minumannya sendiri. “Aku juga pernah dan tidak sampai seks, jadi kita impas.” Sherlock hanya mengerjap saat John menyatakannya dengan tegas dan jelas.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti dan Sherlock hanya memandang John yang tidak memandangnya. John hanya memejamkan mata sambil menyeruput minumannya.

“John…”

“Aku tidak marah, Sherlock.”

“Lalu kita akan putus?”

John membuka matanya. “Apa?”

Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya. “Karena aku, Irene melakukan itu padaku dan,” Sherlock mencengkram erat cangkir di tangannya. “Pikiran dan hatiku menolak, tapi tubuhku berkata sebaliknya, aku-“ Sherlock memejamkan matanya, membenci ingatan akan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

“Tunggu, tunggu, itu wajar. Kau laki-laki dan tubuhmu bereaksi mengikuti naluri yang biasanya diterima oleh tubuh manusia.”

“Tapi aku tidak mau merasakannya selain olehmu, John!”

John membelalakan mata mendengarnya. Sherlock menyatakannya dengan lantang dan seolah dengan jelas. Sherlock menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku terima bila kita harus putus, dan kau tidak lagi menjadi temanku, sampai membenciku,” Sherlock menggeleng pelan ketika pikirannya mulai memikirkan hal negatif yang mengalahkan logikanya.

“Tunggu, Sherlock.”

“Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.” John membelalakan matanya. “Hanya itu. Hanya itu saja keinginanku, John.”

Sherlock membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua kaki yang menutup rapat.

“Bertahanlah sampai kau lulus, setelah itu, setelah itu…”

Dada Sherlock berdenyut nyeri menghadapi John pergi darinya dan takkan pernah kembali. Mereka menjadi orang asing, dan Sherlock kehilangan teman baik yang sangat, sangat baik dan peduli terhadapnya dibandingkan siapapun.

“Setelah itu kau bebas-“

Sherlock membelalakan mata mendapati wajah John begitu dekat dengannya dan bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir lain, yang ternyata milik John. Kehangatan bibirnya dan kasih sayang John tanpa ragu mengalir dari sana. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat John hanya tersenyum.

“Akhirnya kau berhenti juga, jenius.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “John?”

John mendesah pelan. “Kita akan _putus_ hanya karena kau diperlakukan begitu olehnya? Jangan bercanda. Aku memang cemburu, kesal dan kecewa _dia_ lebih dulu melakukannya padamu daripada aku, tapi selama kau kembali padaku, selama kau terus mencariku, aku yakin kita bisa melewati semua itu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John…”

John tersenyum. “Moriarty pernah merebut ciumanku lebih dulu daripada kau bukan? Kali ini Adler yang melakukannya, aku memang bisa merebutnya,” Sherlock merona saat John juga merona, apalagi dia menyatakannya tanpa ragu dan penuh percaya diri begitu. “Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya saat kau masih seperti ini dan bukan disaat yang tepat.”

Sherlock melihat John meraih tangannya. “Waktu kita masih panjang, apabila kau masih menerimaku hingga saat itu tiba, Sherlock.”

“Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja, John.” Sherlock membalas sentuhan tangan John. “Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain dirimu, John.”

John tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Itu bagus. Tapi kita memang harus berhati-hati dengan perlakuan mereka yang seenaknya pada kita.”

Sherlock mendapati John mulai merapat padanya. “Kita memang cukup lemah soal itu benar begitu, Watson?”

John terkekeh. “Yeah, aku tidak bisa membantahnya.”

Sherlock melebarkan selimut yang menyelimutinya sedari awal keduanya di beranda itu. Apalagi setelah mendapati tubuh John mulai bergetar.

“Mau masuk?”

“Huh?”

John mengerjap saat ada ruang tepat di samping Sherlock. “Permintaan maafku karena membiarkan kekasihku kedinginan.”

Sherlock mendapati John mendengus namun tetap menerima tawarannya. “Itu bukan permintaan maaf tapi kewajiban, Sherlock.”

John bersandar di pundak Sherlock saat tangan besar dan sebagian selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Sherlock menutupinya kini.

“Hangat sekali.” Sherlock tersenyum.

John pun mulai menyeruput lagi minuman hangatnya saat Sherlock memandangi langit malam di atas mereka. Minuman di cangkirnya masih mengepulkan sedikit asap.

“John”

“Hmm?”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

John mengerjap terkejut sebelum mendongak. Dia mendapati Sherlock tersenyum sembari memandangi langit malam di atas mereka. John pun mengikuti junior di sampingnya itu.

“Aku menyayangimu.”

John mendapati Sherlock mencengkram pundaknya lebih erat dan John mendapati kehangatan dan kepercayaan diri disana. John hanya tersenyum.

“Aku ingin melewati dan menikmati semasa hidupku denganmu.”

John tertawa dan menarik perhatian Sherlock. John melirik Sherlock yang menaikkan alisnya heran.

“Aku akan menerima lamaranmu bila kita sudah dewasa, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau tak menerimanya sekarang?”

Ada rona merah yang mulai menyelimuti wajah putih dan tampan Sherlock. Walau begitu, Sherlock tak memalingkan pandangannya seraya menanyakan pernyataan yang terdengar sebagai lamaran di telinga John.

“Well, sebagai perjanjian kontrak, itu bukan masalah untuk sekarang.”

Sherlock mendengus saat John tersenyum gigi dan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada si jenius.

“Kau pikir hubungan kita itu seperti apa, my dear Watson?”

John terkekeh namun Sherlock mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking milik John.

“Partner in crime?”

“Itu sudah kenyataan.”

John tertawa lagi saat Sherlock kembali memutar bola matanya. Ekspresi kesal dan bosan di wajah Sherlock yang seperti biasanya yang sangat disukai oleh John. Selain senyuman dan tawanya.

“Kau sudah menjanjikanku kemampuan luar biasamu itu akan diasah bukan, jagoan?” Sherlock mengerjap saat John menyentuh dahinya. “Aku akan menunggunya setelah aku kembali dari militer, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan sepatah harapan dan keinginan.

“Jangan sampai kau meninggalkanku di medan perang, _kapten_.”

John tersenyum lebar. “Akan kuusahakan.”

Sherlock membiarkan John menariknya untuk bertukar kecupan hangat di malam yang indah dan dingin itu. Keduanya kembali setelah John memastikan Sherlock baik-baik saja setelah kejadian di toilet dengan Adler. Trevor memasang ekspresi khawatir pada Sherlock yang diketahui kabarnya terjadi sesuatu dari John.

Tidak lama, muncul-lah Hudson yang bahagia dan bangga akan pertunjukkan Sherlock dan John dan tanpa ragu memeluk keduanya layaknya anak kesayangannya. Tidak hanya keduanya dan Mike juga Hooper yang telah dikenal oleh Hudson, mereka memperkenalkan Lestrade, Trevor dan Jessica. Sementara mereka tidak memperkenalkan Adler sama sekali, yang pernah menarik perhatian Sherlock sekaligus menjadi rekan Jim Moriarty.

Pesta perpisahan pun berakhir cukup malam, dimana Lestrade mengantar Hudson pulang sebelum kembali ke asrama, dan teman-temannya yang lain langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sherlock dan John bertukar cerita dan pendapat sebelum keduanya pergi tidur. Buku catatan harian yang biasa ditulis oleh John pun, kini sudah cukup banyak dan menumpuk, seolah siap untuk diterbitkan layaknya sebuah dokumenter perihal diriyna dan petualangannya bersama Sherlock Holmes.

Hari itu, Sherlock dan John tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama, dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain.


	10. Chapter Sepuluh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tembakan yang bagus.”
> 
> “Yap. Menembus kaca itu.”
> 
> “Kau baik-baik saja?”
> 
> “Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja.”
> 
> “Kau baru saja menembak seseorang.”
> 
> “Well,” Sherlock menunggu saat John masih memandang ke arah lain dan menjawab semampunya. “Memang benar.” 
> 
> “Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik.”
> 
> “Ayolah, Sherlock.” 
> 
> “Jangan coba-coba kau tinggalkan aku dalam hal ini dan pergi sendirian.” Sherlock mengerjap. “Aku tahu kau sudah lama melakukan ini sendirian, bertahun-tahun.” John memejamkan mata.
> 
> “Namun izinkan aku membantumu seperti semasa sekolah dulu.”
> 
> “Tentu, John.”
> 
> “Maafkan aku.”
> 
> “Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu disini setelah kita kembali bersama, oke? Kau yang bilang jangan sampai mati di medan perang, kalau begitu sekarang aku kembalikan itu padamu, jenius.”
> 
> “Jangan kau coba-coba melakukannya di depan mataku, Sherlock Holmes.”
> 
> “Akan kuusahakan, John Watson.” 
> 
> “Makan malam?”
> 
> “Lapar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya tidak ingin ini berakhir... tetapi seharusnya :(( Saya tidak bisa berhenti terkikik ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Study in Pink. :))

Beberapa tahu berlalu, John melayani negara dengan menjadi tentara sekaligus dokter militer yang akhirnya dipulangkan karena sempat tertembak dan mengalami trauma fisik yang membuat kakinya pincang. Kehidupannya kembali ke daerah dia pernah bersekolah dan hendak mencari tempat tinggal dengan biaya yang murah dengan gajinya yang sekarang ini. John pun berniat mencari pekerjaan dengan profesinya sebagai dokter untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Hingga pertemuannya dengan teman lama mengubah kehidupannya sekali lagi.

John berjalan melewati sebuah taman hendak mencari pekerjaan, dan sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya memanggil namanya.

“John! John Watson!”

John yang merasa mood-nya hari itu tidak baik berhenti dan menoleh. Seorang pria gendut menghampiri dengan kacamata tebal di wajahnya.

“Stamford. Mike Stamford.”

Ekspresi John berubah perlahan mendengar namanya perlahan. “Mike…”

Mike tersenyum saat keduanya berjabat tangan setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Well,” John memperlihatkan kondisinya dan juga tongkat penyangganya untuk membantu berjalan. “Kena tembak.”

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu sembari menikmati segelas minuman hangat.

“Kau dimana sekarang?”

“Masih di rumah sakit Barts, mengajar.” John mengangguk. “Merepotkan sekali.” John tersenyum dan Mike tertawa. “Kau sendiri?”

“Mencari tempat tinggal murah dan pekerjaan? Tidak mudah hanya dengan gaji sebagai tentara.”

Mike mengedikkan bahu. “Well, apa _Harry_ bisa membantu?”

“Oh, itu takkan pernah terjadi.” John memutar bola matanya. “Kau tahu itu.”

“Aku tak tahu juga. Mungkin, mencari teman berbagi flat untuk tempat tinggal?”

John mengerjap dan mengeryit. Dia teringat pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Di masa sekolah?

“Ayolah, siapa yang mau berbagi flat denganku?” Mike tertawa dan John menaikkan alis heran. “Apa?”

“Kau orang kedua yang menyatakan itu padaku.”

John mengerjap, memikirkan siapa orangnya, namun gagal menemukan salah satunya.

“Siapa yang pertama?”

Lelaki dengan rambut keriting hitam membuka wadah pembungkus mayat dan memperhatikan mayat di dalamnya. Dengan ketajaman mata dan warna biru terang yang dia miliki bergerak kesana kemari.

“Masih segar?”

“Baru saja masuk. Aku kenal dia. Dia orang yang baik.” Suara perempuan di sampingnya terdengar riang dan nyaring tak jauh berdiri dekat dengannya. Dia memakai jas lab dibalik pakaiannya yang biasa dan celana katun gelap.

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan. “Aku akan mulai dengan cambuk.”

Perempuan itu memperhatikan gerakan lelaki di dalam ruang penyimpanan mayat bergerak dengan lincah dan cepat memukuli mayat yang baru saja masuk itu dengan cambuk. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dan ekspresi perempuan itu terlihat takut memandangi pemandangan di balik pintu.

Tak lama, perempuan itu kembali masuk dengan senyuman penuh kegugupan. “Well, hari yang buruk, hari ini?”

Lelaki itu menuliskan sesuatu di buku kecilnya setelah merapihkan diri dari kegiatannya yang melelahkan barusan.

“Panggil aku setelah dua puluh menit apakah ada perkembangan setelah aku memukulinya barusan.” Lelaki itu menutup bukunya. “Kau berkata apa barusan?”

“Aku berpikir apakah kau ingin minuman, kopi misalnya?”

“Well, gulanya dua, aku akan ada di lantai atas.”

Lelaki itu melenggang dengan senyuman setelah menyatakan hal itu pada perempuan yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Perempuan itu mendesah pelan.

“Oke.”

Di lantai atas, sembari melakukan sebuah eksperimen dan penelitian akan sesuatu, suara pintu terbuka perlahan terbuka. Dia melirik dan mendapati dua orang memasuki ruangan itu, salah satunya merupakan orang yang dikenalnya, dan seorangnya lagi merupakan John Watson yang baru saja kembali dari militer dengan kondisi salah satu kakinya pincang.

“Well, tidak berbeda dengan hari-hariku dulu.”

“Oh, kau tidak tahu seperti apa.”

Lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dan mengeryit. “Mike, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Tidak ada sinyal di ponselku.”

“Ada apa dengan telepon yang biasa?”

“Oh, aku lebih suka mengirim pesan.”

Mike duduk di seberang meja dari lelaki itu tadi duduk dan melakukan sesuatu. “Maaf, ponselku di jaket yang kulepas di ruanganku.”

John berdiri mengamati Mike dan lelaki itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya bersuara. Setelah dia meraih ponselnya sendiri pula.

“Ini, pakai milikku.”

Lelaki itu meliriknya bergantian antara John dan Mike. “Oh, terima kasih.” Dia melangkah perlahan untuk menerima ponsel John yang diarahkan padanya.

“Ini teman lamaku, John Watson.”

Lelaki itu meraihnya dan mulai menggunakannya untuk mengirim pesan yang dia maksud.

“Afghanistan atau Iraq?”

John mengerjap. “Maaf?”

“Aku bilang, Afghanistan atau Iraq?” Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan datar sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya mengirim pesan.

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. “Afghanistan, bagaimana kau tahu?”

Lelaki itu mengulurkan ponsel milik John tanpa peduli untuk menjawab pertanyaan John. Dia berjalan menjauh sebelum bersuara lagi.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan permainan biola?”

John mengerjap. “Apa?”

“Well, aku bermain biola saat aku berpikir, dan aku rasa itu hal yang harus pertama kali kukatakan saat kita hendak menjadi teman berbagi flat.”

John mendapati lelaki itu mulai memakai sebuah blazer panjang berwarna gelap yang mirip dengan jas hitamnya. John bertukar pandang dengan Mike.

“Siapa yang bilang soal flat?”

“Aku.” Dia melihat ponselnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazer gelapnya. “Aku menyatakannya pada Mike pagi ini bahwa aku orang yang sulit menjadi teman berbagi flat.”

Lelaki itu meraih syal dan mulai melingkarkannya di leher putihnya. “dan kini dia datang dengan teman lamanya. Aku punya tempat yang bagus di tengah London yang bisa kita berdua bagi bersama, dan kita akan bertemu besok jam tujuh. Maaf, aku meninggalkan cambukku di ruang penyimpanan mayat.”

John menoleh saat lelaki itu melenggang tanpa ragu menuju pintu ruangan. “Hanya itu?”

Lelaki itu berbalik dan berhenti saat hendak meraih gagang pintu. “ _Hanya_ _itu_ , maksudmu?”

John dan Mike bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum kecil. “Kita baru saja _bertemu_ dan kita akan berbagi flat?”

Lelaki itu melirik Mike yang tidak berkomentar. “Masalah?”

John dan Mike bertukar pandang lagi. “Aku tidak tahu kita akan bertemu _dimana_ , dan aku tidak tahu siapa _namamu_.”

Lelaki itu memperhatikan John sekali lagi dari atas hingga bawah. “Aku yakin kau akan bersedia mendengarnya langsung di tempat yang kumaksud, John Watson.” Dia berbalik untuk meraih gagang pintu.

“Tempatnya di Jalan 221B _Baker_. Aku sedikit terluka mendengar pernyataanmu bahwa kita baru saja bertemu dan tentu saja kita akan _berbagi_ flat.”

John tersenyum kini saat lelaki itu perlahan tersenyum. Ada kejahilan yang terselip kebanggaan disana.

“dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu _namaku_ jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya dengan jelas.” Lelaki itu membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. “Aku tunggu, _John_.”

Lelaki itu sepenuhnya menghilang setelah dia mengedipkan satu mata pada John dan melangkah dengan cepat menjauhi ruang yang baru saja dia tempati.

John melirik pada Mike. “Yap, _dia_ selalu begitu.” John mendesah pelan. “dan _kau_ tahu betul, John.”

Mike mendapati John tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Tentu saja, Mike.”

John datang tepat waktu sembari berjalan kaki ke flat yang dimaksud. John mendongak mendapati tempatnya cukup bagus dan terlihat mahal. John meraih gagang pengetuk pintu dan mengetuknya. Setelah mengetuknya sekali, dia bisa mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya tepat di belakang.

“Halo.”

“Oh, _Holmes_.”

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. “ _Sherlock_ saja.” John meraih tangan Sherlock dan menjabatnya.

“Well, pasti mahal sekali.”

“Pemiliknya memberiku perjanjian spesial karena aku berhasil menangkap suaminya dari hukuman.”

“Oh, kau menghentikannya mendapat hukuman?”

Sherlock tersenyum saat John bertanya dengan ragu. “Oh tidak, aku memastikannya.”

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak asing pula bagi John. Dia membelalakan mata mendapati perempuan yang dulu ada di sekolahnya.

“Sherlock.”

“Nyonya Hudson.”

Keduanya berpelukan dan Sherlock memperkenalkan John padanya. “Nyonya Hudson, ini Dokter John Watson.”

Hudson mengerjap takjub sebelum tersenyum. “Sudah lama ya, _John_.”

John tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Benar sekali.”

“Nah, ayo masuk.”

Hudson mempersilahkan keduanya masuk dan dia menutup pintu di belakang. Sherlock berjalan lebih dulu untuk menunggu John mengikutinya dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia membukakan pintu dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang terlihat seperti dua orang baru pindahan. Terdapat beragam barang dan peralatan disana yang masih berserakan dan tidak rapih. John mengerjap memandang ke sekeliling.

“Well, ini memang bagus.”

“Yap.”

“Sangat bagus.”

Sherlock dan John mendapati dapur yang mejanya berisikan peralatan eksperimen hingga tabung-tabung yang terlihat kosong. John mendesah pelan.

“Sifatmu ini masih dibawa sampai sekarang, _Sherlock_.”

Sherlock tersenyum mendapati John berkomentar. Kedua tangan berada di belakang punggungnya.

“Kau tahu seperti apa metodeku, _John_.”

Sherlock melenggang dan John mengikutinya. Dia melihat Sherlock melepas pakaian luarnya juga syalnya, sementara dia menduduki sebuah sofa untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang cukup pincang. Sherlock bersuara setelah dia membuka laptop miliknya.

“Kau membuka website aneh itu juga.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tidak _aneh_ , John.” Sherlock melirik John yang tersenyum. “Itu salah satu pekerjaanku kini.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Menjadi satu-satunya _konsultan_ _detektif_ di dunia setelah gagal jadi bajak laut?” John mendesah pelan. “Kau membantu Greg?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Jangan mulai, Watson.” John menahan senyuman. “Well, hanya dia yang mau meminta bantuanku sampai sekarang.”

“Sepertinya begitu.”

John meraih salah satu koran di meja kecil di samping sofa yang didudukinya. Dia mendapati wajah Lestrade terpampang disana untuk sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

“Itu kasus yang sedang kutangani.”

John mendongak mendengar Sherlock berkomentar. “Kasus ini?”

“Yap.” Sherlock memasukkan salah satu tangan ke dalam saku celana katunnya. “Aku akan memintamu membantuku apabila kau bersedia berbagi flat denganku dan tinggal disini.”

John mengedikkan bahu sebelum tersenyum. “Akan kupikirkan.” Sherlock mendengus dan senyuman John melebar mendengarnya.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, John?”

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara Hudson datang setelah membawakan sebuah nampan berisikan teh dan cemilan. “Ada kamar satu lagi di atas bila kau membutuhkannya.”

John menimbang-nimbang disaat Sherlock hanya fokus pada layar laptopnya. “Tentu saja kita akan butuh dua.”

Sherlock berbalik tanpa ragu. “Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih baru, Watson?”

Hudson memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan yang Sherlock pasang sebelum mendengar John tertawa.

“Tentu tidak, jenius.” John menyeka air matanya. “Kau tahu aku senang mengerjaimu.” Sherlock mendengus lagi disaat Hudson mendesah lega mendengarnya. “Kau sendiri? Kau yakin tidak mencari pasangan baru untuk menemanimu mengelilingi jalanan London sebagai asisten?”

John mendapat jawaban dengusan pelan yang sama. “Kau pikir siapa yang mau selain dirimu?” Sherlock melangkah menuju jendela saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

“Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun menggantikanmu untukku.”

Sherlock melirik ke bawah jendela saat mendengar John bersuara. “Well, itu kabar yang sangat bagus.”

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri flat mereka bertiga berada. Sherlock berbalik dan mendapati Lestrade berlari dan langsung menatap Sherlock.

“Dimana?”

“ _Brixton, Lauriston Gardens_.” Suara Lestrade terdengar setelah dia terengah-engah.

“Apa yang berbeda kali ini? Kau takkan memanggilku bila tidak ada yang berbeda.”

“Kau tahu _dia_ tidak pernah meninggalkan wasiat?”

“Yap.”

“Yang ini iya.”

Keheningan menyelimuti saat ekspresi Sherlock berubah. Detektif itu membuka suaranya lagi.

“Siapa bagian forensiknya?”

“Anderson.”

Sherlock mendecakkan lidah. “Anderson tidak bagus dalam bekerja denganku.”

“Well, kau tidak butuh _asisten_.”

“Aku _butuh_ asisten.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan dan melirik ke samping kirinya. Dia mendapati Hudson dan John, dimana John duduk di salah satu sofa di flat Sherlock kini. Dia berusaha tidak menyunggingkan senyuman saat keadaan disana terasa tegang.

“Kau _punya_ kini.” Sherlock mengerjap dan melirik John. “Apakah kau bersedia datang?”

“Tidak dengan mobil polisi, segera di belakangmu.”

Lestrade mendesah lega. “Terima kasih.” Lestrade berbalik dan memohon diri pada Hudson dan John ada disana pula. Dia bertukar pandang dengan John sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan melangkah turun keluar flat.

John bersandar kembali dengan koran yang memperlihatkan gambar Lestrade dan namanya berubah dari polisi biasa menjadi Inspektur Lestrade.

“Dia benar-benar jadi polisi dan inspektur sesuai keinginannya dulu.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Well, dia memang calon yang menjanjikan.”

John melipat koran itu. “Kau hendak mengusutnya sekarang?”

Sherlock meraih blazer gelapnya lagi disertai syal birunya. “Aku berharap kau bisa ikut sebagai asistenku namun,” Sherlock melirik salah satu kaki John yang butuh bantuan itu. “Melihat kondisi kakimu, aku tidak ingin memaksa.”

John meraih tongkatnya dan berdiri dengan bantuan alat itu. “Sayangnya aku belum mendengar penjelasanmu di rumah sakit Barts.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Jadi aku ikut demi mendengar itu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau tetap tidak bosan mendengarnya.”

John mengedikkan bahunya. “Jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya senang mendengarnya dan berharap masih bisa mendengarnya.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Tentu, John.” Sherlock mengelus pipi John dan membuatnya terkejut. “Akan kukatakan berapa kali sampai kau _puas_.”

John tersenyum. “Kurasa aku takkan puas.”

“Sampai kapan kalian akan bermesraan begitu?”

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan mendapati Hudson melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di ambang pintu menuju dapur.

“Aku yakin kasusnya takkan menunggu dan aku yakin kalian akan butuh waktu berduaan lebih lama daripada kasusnya?”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. Sherlock meraih wajah Hudson dengan kedua tangannya untuk memberinya ciuman hangat.

“ _Ta_ , Nyonya Hudson.”

“Hei, itu tidak sopan.”

“Siapa yang peduli soal itu? Permainannya sudah dimulai!”

Sherlock melenggang dengan bangga disaat John bertukar pandang dengan Hudson. Dia mengedikkan bahu sembari tersenyum.

“Kuserahkan dia padamu, John.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya tanpa siapapun suruh, bukan?” Hudson melambaikan tangannya dan John melenggang menyusul konsultan detektif itu.

Sherlock melambaikan tangan untuk mendapat taksi untuk keduanya saat John menutup pintu flat untuk mereka. Sherlock masuk lebih dulu dan John menyusul. Taksi pun pergi membawa mereka menuju jalan yang disebutkan Lestrade saat dia mengunjungi flat.

“Kau yakin akan butuh dua kamar tidur, John?”

John melirik Sherlock yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini. “Kau sedang menggodaku, detektif?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku _bertanya_ padamu, John.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Well, kita bisa membahasnya setelah ini dan juga kasus yang kau tangani itu.” Sherlock melirik pada John yang tersenyum padanya.

“Sekarang jelaskan padaku penjelasan yang ingin kudengar, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan menyimpan ponselnya.

“Baiklah, my dear Watson.”

* * *

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar di dalam taksi oleh Sherlock pada John yang memiliki reaksi yang tidak begitu berubah seperti jaman sekolah, keduanya sampai ke TKP dimana Lestrade belum lama memanggil Sherlock. John berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat dan Sherlock sedikit merasa tidak enak padanya. Walau begitu, John yang kelihatan antusias membuat Sherlock menyadari bahwa John tidak keberatan walau keadaannya seperti itu.

“Bagaimana kabar kakak perempuanmu, _Harry_?”

“Hmm? Ah, sekarang dia dan _Clara_ berpisah setelah cukup lama menikah.” John mengeryit. “Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu?” Sherlock menggumam pelan. “Kenapa kau bertanya?”

“Tidak. Aku berpikir bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah kelulusan waktu itu.”

John mengerjap. “Aku belum sempat cerita ya.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk pelan. “Well, kau bisa mendengarnya lain kali.”

Sherlock melirik pada John yang menunjuk pada tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pihak kepolisian dan beberapa mobil polisi. Sherlock pun tersenyum.

“Baiklah, John.”

Keduanya berjalan dan menemui seorang perempuan yang tidak asing di mata John. Kulit gelap dan rambut keriting tebal pun menjadi ciri khasnya.

“Halo, _freak_.”

“Aku disini untuk menemui inspektur Lestrade.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku diundang.”

“ _Kenapa_?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Mungkin dia ingin aku untuk sedikit melihat-lihat.”

“Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bukan?”

“Selalu, _Sally_.”

John mengerjap terkejut dan menyadari bahwa perempuan di hadapan mereka kini adalah teman lama Lestrade, _Sally_ _Donovan_. Sudah pasti Anderson juga disini teringat Sherlock menanyakannya pada Lestrade di flat.

“Kau pun tidak sempat pulang malam ini.” Sherlock menghirup sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh John dan membuat Donovan terkejut.

Sherlock meraih garis polisi yang menghalangi untuk menyilakan John untuk ikut masuk dengannya.

“Tunggu, siapa ini?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku tahu kau _sudah_ tahu dan jangan berpura-pura bodoh.” Donovan menaikkan alis. “Kau tahu hanya satu orang yang akan datang kemari bersamaku ke tempat seperti ini selain aku sendirian.”

Donovan mengerjap sebelum membelalakan mata. “ _Watson_ , John Watson?”

John menunduk untuk masuk melewati garis polisi yang Sherlock angkat untuknya.

“Yeah. Kau tak banyak berubah, _Donovan_.”

Donovan memandang John dari atas hingga ke bawah dan senyuman perlahan terlukis di wajahnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya.

“Well, kau cukup berubah banyak, Dokter Watson.” John dan Sherlock bertukar pandang mendengarnya. “Ternyata kau masih dengan si _freak_ ini.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tentu saja.” Donovan dan John menoleh bersamaan saat Sherlock bersuara dengan tegas perihal itu.

“Terserah apa kata kalian semua, aku takkan menyerahkan John pada siapapun.”

John tersenyum sembari mengedikkan bahu. Donovan berkacak pinggang sebelum mengambil alat komunikasinya.

“Freak disini, aku bawa ke dalam.”

Mereka di antar oleh Donovan dan berhenti untuk sedikit berbincang dengan Anderson yang muncul. Seperti biasa, memperingatkan Sherlock untuk tidak mengacak-acak tempat kejadian perkara, dan Sherlock kembali membuatnya bungkam karena deduksinya akan penampilan Anderson hari itu dan juga Donovan yang sempat datang ke rumahnya untuk sedikit berbincang. John melangkah dan mengedikkan bahu sebagai reaksinya.

Di dalam keduanya bertemu dengan Lestrade yang sedang memakai pakaian pelindung dari beragam hal yang akan merusak TKP dan menoleh mendapati John bersama Sherlock. Sang detektif memintanya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Lestrade.

“Pakailah ini.”

John menaikkan alis namun menurutinya. “Kau tidak?”

Sherlock tidak menjawab dan hanya memasang sarung tangan miliknya. Lestrade dan John bertukar pandang sebelum mengedikkan bahu bersamaan. Lestrade tersenyum.

“Sudah lama tak melihatmu, John.”

“Yeah, kau juga, Greg.” John tersenyum saat Lestrade memulai. “Jadi dia benar-benar membantumu kini.”

“Well, sesuai perkataanmu dulu, kemampuan dan kecerdasan otaknya cukup aku butuhkan.” John tersenyum saat Lestrade melangkah lebih dulu mengantar Sherlock dan John. “Walaupun hampir semua orang tak menyukainya juga cara kerjanya.”

John hanya tersenyum dan Sherlock bersuara. “Dimana kita?”

“Di atas. Anak-anak buahku yang menemukannya.”

Sherlock dan John mendapati mayat seorang perempuan tergeletak telungkup dengan pakaian serba merah muda. Sherlock melangkah perlahan dan mulai mengamati dan melakukan metodenya, sesuai yang dikenal oleh John dan Lestrade. Sherlock memperingatkan Lestrade untuk tidak berpikir karena itu mengganggunya. John dan inspektur itu bertukar pandang sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Kemunculan Anderson yang seolah ingin membantu sesuai pengetahuannya dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Sherlock yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. John sudah menyadari sifat Sherlock seperti ini namun dia menyadari bahwa kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Sayang dia tidak bisa memprotes dan berkomentar karena sudah cukup lama Sherlock dan Lestrade sebagai inspektur di Scotland Yard bersama dalam menangani beberapa kasus pilihan yang dibawa inspektur itu untuknya.

Setelah lama menjelaskan panjang lebar, adanya pujian jujur dari John yang takjub dan terpukau akan kecerdasan Sherlock yang semakin luar biasa kini, Sherlock mendapatinya melangkah dan menekankan perihal sebuah koper berwarna merah muda. Lestrade mengatakan tidak ada benda itu sama sekali disana dan Sherlock terkejut. Dengan yakin dan pasti dia membicarakan perihal koper itu dan melangkah keluar lebih dulu dibandingkan Lestrade dan John yang masih kebingungan. Lestrade bertukar pandang dengan John dan kembali untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sementara John turun untuk kembali ke flat sendirian. Dia mendapati Donovan memperingatinya seolah John dan Sherlock baru bertemu kali itu dan memintanya untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengannya. Sayang, John menolak itu mentah-mentah.

John yang ditunjukkan jalan untuk bisa mendapati taksi untuknya, melihat sebuah mobil hitam menunggu tak jauh dengan seorang perempuan yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya bersandar di mobil itu. John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesana kemari, memastikan apakah mobil itu dan perempuan yang menunggunya itu bermaksud padanya dan bukan pada orang lain. Setelah tak begitu jauh, John menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa berlaku begini dan mungkin agak lebih tidak sopan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“ _Mycroft_ _Holmes_?”

Perempuan itu akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel dan tersenyum. Dia membuka pintu untuk John perlahan.

“Dia sudah menunggu anda sebelum anda kembali.”

John menyipitkan mata namun mendesah pelan. Dia mengikuti permintaan kakak lelaki Sherlock dan pergi melaju menuju tempatnya berada kini dengan perempuan itu dan juga mobil hitam. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, dia sampai di sebuah tempat yang cukup tidak terpakai namun bersih. John yang keluar mendapati Mycroft kini berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat yang dikenal oleh John dengan sebuah payung. Kakak Sherlock yang sama jeniusnya itu kini terlihat lebih elegan dan berbeda dibandingkan saat masih sekolah dan terlihat lebih keras. Ada sifat tegas dan tatapan tajam di matanya.

“Lama tak melihatmu, John.”

John mendesah pelan. “Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar hal itu hari ini.”

Mycroft hanya tersenyum. “Tinggalkanlah terapis yang sedang kau datangi itu.” John terkejut dan mendapati Mycroft menunjuk kakinya yang ditopang tongkat kini.

“Dia salah dalam mendiagnosis trauma yang terjadi padamu.”

John mengerjap. “Lalu?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Adikku belum menjelaskan apapun padamu?”

“Well, dia memang bilang aku mengalami trauma yang membuatku harus menemui seorang terapis.” John menggerakkan tongkatnya itu. “dan hanya bilang bahwa ini disebabkan trauma mentalku dan bukan fisikku.”

“Untuk bagian itu dia benar.” Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Kenapa dia tak _mengatakan_ apapun, ketika saat kau tidak ada dia berisik sekali _terus_ menanyakanmu?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, dan melihat Mycroft meminta John untuk menghampirinya. Dia diminta untuk memperlihatkan tangan kirinya. Awalnya John merasa ragu dan enggan, namun Mycroft bersabar karena dia paham trauma yang dialami sang dokter itu kini.

“Lalu kau mengawasiku saat disana?”

“Well, bukan hal yang sulit, dan tentu saja, aku tak memberitahu adikku karena kau sendiri tidak memberi adikku kabarmu.” Mycroft mengamati tangan John dan perlahan dia melepasnya. “Kalian sudah berjanji untuk kembali pada satu sama lain walau sempat berpisah bukan?”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merona saat Mycroft mengetahuinya sampai sana. Mycroft menghentakkan ujung payung yang menjadi tongkatnya.

“Kau takkan membutuhkan terapis itu lagi setelah tinggal bersama Sherlock lagi, John.”

John menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa sedikit bergetar. Mycroft menyadari sesuatu, namun tidak menyatakan apapun selain trauma yang didapatnya itu diagnosis salah oleh terapisnya yang sekarang dia datangi untuk membantu dalam setidaknya meringankan traumanya.

“Bagaimana kau tahu?”

Mycroft tersenyum saat John menaikkan alis ragu. Dia sendiri sebagai dokter tidak begitu yakin akan trauma yang didapatnya ini, walau dia tidak mengakui tahu sebabnya dan mungkin semakin parah.

“Sudah kubilang, kau menyukai _medan_ _perang_ dan kau kecewa harus dipulangkan dari militer dengan _terpaksa_.” John mengerjap terkejut. “Kau memang hendak kembali, namun tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.” John melihat Mycroft menunjuk trauma yang berbekas di salah satu kakinya kini.

“Tinggal dengan Sherlock, dan kau akan kembali melihat _medan_ _perang_ itu, John.”

Mycroft berbalik saat John mendapati ponselnya berbunyi disana terdapat pesan dari Sherlock yang sudah bisa ditebak olehnya. Dia juga tidak repot-repot lagi memikirkan bagaimana Sherlock mengetahui nomor ponselnya dan bagaimana Mycroft mengetahui bahwa Sherlock akan meninggalkannya di TKP setelah mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat wilayah pekerjaannya kini dan menjemputnya untuk bertemu sekadar bertegur sapa. Setelah sekian lama berlalu.

“Well, sejak awal aku memang berpikir untuk mencarinya.” John memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya. “Walau kekesalanku mengalahkan semua itu dan berakhir Mike-lah yang mengarahkanku padanya.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Dia tahu dan dia teman yang baik untuk kalian berdua. Aku rasa.”

John menaikkan alis namun tidak berkomentar. Dia menunjuk ke belakang dan membuat kakak Sherlock itu menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas menunjukkan dagunya.

“Sudah selesai? Aku yakin adikmu akan terus memanggilku bila aku tidak segera kesana.”

Mycroft memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Dia memberi tanda pada perempuan yang tadi mengantar John untuk kembali mengantarnya pulang. John berbalik dan berhenti saat mendengar suara Mycroft lagi.

“Dokter Watson.”

John mengerjap mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara yang lebih sopan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Kumohon jaga adikku _lagi_. Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu semasa sekolah.”

John mengerjap lagi dan mengedikkan bahu. Dia tersenyum sebelum membuka suara.

“Kalau memang _dia_ mau aku urus. Dan lagi, aku bukan pengasuhnya!”

Mycroft tersenyum lebar dan berbalik. Dia melangkah dengan santai menuju mobil lainnya dengan payungnya kini bersandar di pundaknya sendiri.

* * *

John mendapati Sherlock berbaring di atas sofa sembari bernafas seolah sedang melakukan yoga. Dia bertanya bahwa dia memakai tiga patch nikotin yang menggantikannya untuk merokok di London. Sherlock mendengus akan protes yang didengar dari John dan memintanya mengirim sebuah pesan pada nomor yang sudah dia siapkan. John tahu sifatnya seperti itu namun tetap saja kekesalan memuncak, apalagi setelah kehidupan yang John jalani di kedokteran dan di militer, di medan perang.

“Apa yang Mycroft katakan padamu?”

“Hanya memintaku mengurusmu seperti biasa.” John mengetik nomor yang diminta oleh Sherlock.

“Oh God,” Sherlock memutar bola matanya dan John hanya tersenyum. “Kau _kekasihku_ bukan _pengasuhku_!”

“Oh, sudah lama aku tak mendengar bantahan itu.”

Sherlock membuka matanya. “Apa katamu?”

“Pernyataan yang barusan kau katakan.”

“John, itu kenyataan dan bukan rumor.” Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Atau jangan bilang kau sudah bosan denganku dan mulai mencari perempuan?”

John menimbang-nimbang. “Well, aku memang mencari.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock mendapati John tersenyum dan baru selesai mengetik nomor di atas sebuah kertas.

“Sayangnya aku tidak bosan denganmu dan tidak lagi mencari setelah kembali ke London.” John menyandarkan tongkatnya di meja kecil di flat mereka. “Nah, beritahu aku isi pesannya.”

Setelah mengirimkannya, John mendengarkan penjelasan Sherlock bahwa dia menemukan koper merah muda itu dengan mudah tak jauh dari Lauriston Gardens. John sempat menduga apakah Sherlock pernah melakukan hal buruk atau jahat, namun dengan cepat dia bantah sebelum dia menyuarakannya langsung pada sang detektif. Tak lama, suara dering telepon memanggil ponsel John. Sherlock puas mengetahui bahwa dugaannya benar, dan mengajak John untuk makan malam di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari Baker Street sebagai tempat tujuan darinya menuliskan alamat yang disertakan dalam pesan yang dikirimkan.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam, mendapati sebuah taksi berhenti, dan mereka kejar mengejar dengannya. Keduanya kembali ke Baker Street setelah gagal menemukan bahwa dugaan tersangkanya ada di dalam taksi pun hilang dan khawatir akan dikejar oleh pihak kepolisian karena sempat menghentikan lajur penumpang dalam taksi. Sherlock menyatakan pada Nyonya Hudson bahwa John akan tinggal bersama di flat sesuai pernyataan seseorang yang datang membawakan tongkat yang John pakai untuk ke restoran kecil yang disebut _Angelo’s_. John terkejut dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi merasakan kakinya pincang dan seolah traumanya menghilang perlahan. John hanya memandangi tongkat itu teringat akan ucapan Mycroft padanya.

_“Tinggal dengan Sherlock, dan kau akan kembali melihat medan perang itu, John.”_

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock tersenyum lebar. Dia bangga bahwa dugaan sang kakak benar dan dugaannya juga benar.

Nyonya Hudson memanggil mereka setelah mengetahui ada pihak kepolisian yang datang menggeledah flat mereka dan khawatir bahwa Sherlock telah melakukan sesuatu. Lestrade sudah duduk di sofa yang kelihatannya biasa diduduki oleh detektif itu dan beradu mulut. John pun akhirnya duduk di sofa di seberangnya seolah menunggu keduanya selesai beradu mulut. Dia juga mendapati Donovan dan Anderson disana, menggeledah dapur Sherlock yang tidak hanya diisi oleh eksperimen, melainkan dengan sesuatu yang John sudah tidak lagi merasa aneh. Karena semasa sekolah, Sherlock pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah sibuk sendiri dengan penjelasannya yang begitu cerdas, pencarian pembunuh yang mengarah pada ponsel terakhir korbannya masih dipegang sang pembunuh, Sherlock perlahan menyadari siapa pelakunya. John yang memperhatikan alat pelacak GPS yang dimiliki Sherlock pun mendapati Sherlock melangkah keluar flat dengan cepat. Setelah Nyonya Hudson memberitahu ada seorang supir taksi yang mencarinya. John merasa heran mendapati Sherlock naik taksi sendirian setelah bilang akan mencari udara segar lebih dulu.

Lestrade dan rekan-rekannya yang sudah selesai menggeledah namun tak menemukan apapun, memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas kepolisian. John yang tak paham pun berusaha membaca dan mendeduksi apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Sherlock Holmes kini. Sendirian, dengan metodenya, dan kecerdasannya yang terasa dari tahun ke tahun setelah sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya. John ingat Sherlock berjanji dan dia pun harus tahu ada perubahan saat Sherlock melakukan semuanya sendirian sebelum _dia_ kembali padanya.

Suara alat pelacak GPS yang masih bergerak membuat John menoleh. Dia mendapati ponsel Sherlock bergerak menuju sebuah tempat setelah dia mencoba meneleponnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan alasannya menaiki taksi. John menyipitkan mata dan bergerak sambil menelepon kembali Lestrade. John yang sampai lebih dulu menemukan sebuah taksi yang berhenti di posisi yang aneh dan diparkir dengan sembarang. John pun memasuki gedung yang cukup besar dan memiliki banyak ruangan luas. John berhenti saat mendapati salah satu gedung lainnya yang bukan yang dia masuki itu kini diisi oleh Sherlock dan seseorang yang duduk di seberangnya yang dia ketahui sebagai supir taksi.

John mengeryit. “Jadi itu pelakunya-!” John menggigit bibirnya.

“SHERLOCK!!”

Tidak lama berlalu, dan baik Sherlock dan supir taksi itu hendak menelan sesuatu yang layaknya sebuah kapsul racun yang menjadi salah satu alat pembunuh korban yang dianggap sebuah bunuh diri itu, kini dilihat jelas oleh John. Sembari meraih sesuatu di dalam saku celana belakangnya yang tertutupi pakaiannya yang tebal, John menggertakkan giginya.

John membuka pintu jendela yang mengarah pada keduanya, dan tanpa ragu mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang sesuatu. Setelah John mendapati Sherlock mengarahkan kapsul itu ke bagian yang tak bisa dilihatnya, jari tangannya menekan sesuatu dan membuat sang pelaku yang ada di seberang Sherlock sontak mundur karena terkejut. Dia tersungkur tanpa ragu dan jatuh tergeletak. Dengan lubang di pundak kirinya dan darah yang mulai merembes keluar. Sherlock berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menembak pelaku di hadapannya, sebelum dia memaksanya untuk menyuarakan orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan semua itu.

Sherlock ditanyai penembaknya siapa oleh Lestrade saat dia beristirahat di belakang mobil ambulans, namun menyadari bahwa John-lah yang melakukannya. Dia agak terkejut akan yang satu itu. Sherlock memaksa agar bisa pulang hari itu walau Lestrade bersikeras hendak menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya perihal pelakunya.

Keduanya berhadapan dan John berceloteh bahwa dia memberitahu Lestrade dan rekan-rekannya untuk datang kemari.

“Tembakan yang bagus.”

“Yap. Menembus kaca itu.”

Sherlock menatap John yang kini tidak memandangnya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja.”

“Kau baru saja menembak seseorang.”

“Well,” Sherlock menunggu saat John masih memandang ke arah lain dan menjawab semampunya. “Memang benar.” Sherlock masih diam membisu dengan pandangan masih pada John. “Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik.”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. “Yap, dia bukan orang yang baik.”

Keduanya mulai berjalan menjauhi lokasi perlahan. “Kau terkejut?”

“Aku _terkejut_ kau mengejarku.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock masih berjalan. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyadarinya.”

“Ayolah, Sherlock.” Keduanya berhenti kini. “Jangan coba-coba kau tinggalkan aku dalam hal ini dan pergi sendirian.” Sherlock mengerjap. “Aku tahu kau sudah lama melakukan ini _sendirian_ , bertahun-tahun.” John memejamkan mata. “Namun izinkan aku membantumu seperti semasa sekolah dulu.”

Sherlock mendapati kekecewaan di mata John saat dia menyatakannya. “Kita pasangan bukan? Apa aku sudah bukan lagi partner in crime-mu?”

“Tentu, John.”

John mendapati Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Kita pasangan dan tentu saja kau masih partnerku.” John menunggu saat Sherlock terlihat ragu menjelaskannya.

“Maafkan aku.”

John mendesah pelan. Dia menarik syal biru Sherlock dan sedikit membuat Sherlock mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu disini setelah kita kembali bersama, oke? Kau yang bilang jangan sampai mati di medan perang, kalau begitu sekarang aku kembalikan itu padamu, jenius.”

Sherlock mundur dan mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena John menghentakkan cengkramannya di syal dengan agak kencang.

“Jangan kau coba-coba melakukannya di depan mataku, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya John melihat senyuman lembut itu kembali di wajah Sherlock.

“Akan kuusahakan, John Watson.” John tersenyum mendengarnya. “Makan malam?”

“Lapar.”

Kemunculan Mycroft yang melihat keadaan Sherlock dan John kini, mendapat sambutan yang seperti biasa ketus dan dingin dari Sherlock. Mereka sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi akan perlakuan dan hubungan rumit antar keluarga Holmes. John sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama dan dia sendiri tidak berkomentar. Setelah beradu mulut, Sherlock melenggang pergi dan John menyusulnya.

Kini keduanya melangkah menuju restoran Cina untuk setidaknya mencicip makan malam setelah kerja keras hari itu.


	11. Chapter Sebelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes akan kembali diuji dengan kehadiran sebuah pengalaman pahit dan trauma yang lebih hebat dimiliki seorang Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan dengan trauma miliknya yang membuatnya harus berjalan pincang. Mycroft tak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat John harus melihat dan menerimanya sendiri. John tahu perasaannya takkan berubah pada Sherlock sampai kapanpun, namun memilih untuk berpisah sementara dari lelaki itu, memang membuat Sherlock kembali menjaga jarak dan terlihat tidak lagi memberikan kepercayaannya pada John sepenuhnya. Sementara John memberikan kepercayaan miliknya pada Sherlock sepenuhnya. John tak memaksa, karena dia tahu, selama Sherlock baik-baik saja dan bahagia, John tidak butuh apapun lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya tidak bisa membuat S2 apapun tapi saya memperpanjang chapter dengan sensasi menggemaskan dan perasaan menggemaskan dan kecemasan! Saya harap ini tidak terlalu membosankan dan saya sangat senang untuk orang-orang yang membaca, nikmatilah! Saya senang jika ini bisa menjadi inspirasi kalian juga jangan lupa beri saya kritik / komentar / apapun! Sangat membantu :) Sampai sekarang, terima kasih banyak !!

John Watson tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes akan kembali diuji dengan kehadiran sebuah pengalaman pahit dan trauma yang lebih hebat dimiliki seorang Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan dengan trauma miliknya yang membuatnya harus berjalan pincang. Mycroft tak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat John harus melihat dan menerimanya sendiri. John tahu perasaannya takkan berubah pada Sherlock sampai kapanpun, namun memilih untuk berpisah sementara dari lelaki itu, memang membuat Sherlock kembali menjaga jarak dan terlihat tidak lagi memberikan kepercayaannya pada John sepenuhnya. Sementara John memberikan kepercayaan miliknya pada Sherlock sepenuhnya. John tak memaksa, karena dia tahu, selama Sherlock baik-baik saja dan bahagia, John tidak butuh apapun lagi.

Sesuatu yang janggal dan mengarah pada sebuah pengalaman pahit yang dialami Sherlock dan disembunyikan oleh Mycroft pun mulai disadari oleh John setelah beberapa bulan dia tinggal di flat yang sama dengan Sherlock di Baker Street. Walaupun keduanya mengakui sebagai sepasang kekasih, tidak seperti dulu, Sherlock dan John jarang memegang tangan masing-masing, memberi ciuman atau kecupan ringan, hingga berpelukan. John tak memaksa karena mengetahui berapa lama Sherlock sendirian tanpanya di London dan harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadirannya kini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Entah sampai kapan. Walau begitu, John terkadang berpikir, Sherlock yang terbiasa memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhnya hanya sekedar memegang tangan, menyandarkan kepala di pundak atau di atas kepalanya, tidak lagi melihatnya meminta seperti itu. John mulai berpikir apakah Sherlock yang mulai bosan dengannya.

John mendapati Sherlock sedang memasuki Mind Palace-nya kini, tidak bergerak, dan hampir tidak berkedip, dengan kedua tangan menyatu dengan satu sama lain. John berpikir untuk mengerjainya dengan menyentuhnya atau mengecup keningnya, namun dia urungkan karena khawatir Sherlock enggan dan tidak nyaman. Sherlock menyadari John menggelengkan kepala dan berhenti di tengah jalannya menuju dapur sembari membawa sebuah koran.

“Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, John?”

“Huh?” John terkejut saat Sherlock bersuara dan matanya menatap penuh selidik. John merona dan menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, bukan apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan.”

Sherlock menyadari, seperti biasa, dan seperti dulu, John sangat jago menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terdengar menyedihkan baginya. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan dan membuat Sherlock tidak nyaman. Kebaikannya yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah hingga kini.

John dan Sherlock takkan berpegangan tangan terkecuali dalam keadaan mendesak dan harus mengejar pelaku kejahatan bersama-sama. Kerja sama mereka sangat luar biasa dan Lestrade mengagumi hal itu tidak berubah hingga sekarang, namun dia juga menyadari adanya perubahan yang terjadi pada hubungan Sherlock dan John sebagai pasangan.

Keduanya kini bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap sementara Sherlock terengah-engah sambil memandang pemandangan para pelaku kejahatan. Sherlock masih menggenggam tangan John, hingga dia melihat mereka bergerak dan melepas tangan John tanpa ragu. John terkejut karena dia cukup terbiasa memegang tangan Sherlock saat itu, sampai hampir terjatuh.

“Ayo John!”

“Oops”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John berjingkat-jingkat. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Huh? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa, pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul.”

Sherlock mendengus tak terima jawabannya namun berbalik untuk berlari lebih dulu. John tersenyum dan melirik kakinya. Dia tahu karena Sherlock melepas tangannya tiba-tiba, dia salah menempatkan kaki dan berakhir terkilir. John mengeryit.

_“Aku tak boleh membuatnya tahu.”_

Sherlock dan John berhasil menangkap pelaku kejahatan dan kini bersama Lestrade dan rekan-rekannya. Ada sebuah ambulans menunggu juga untuk mengobati beberapa pelaku yang harus ditembak karena melawan. Sherlock mendesah panjang saat Lestrade menghampiri.

“Lagi-lagi kau bersikap gegabah.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kalau tidak segera, kita akan kehilangan mereka.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan, menyerah akan kegigihan Sherlock. “Sampai dimana kalian mengejarnya tadi?”

“Well, beberapa gang tak jauh dari sini. Benar bukan, John?”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Lestrade mengerjap dan kini mengikuti pandangan Sherlock yang mencari partnernya itu.

“John?”

“Well, dia disana, entah apa yang dia lakukan.”

Sherlock melihat Lestrade menunjuk ambulans dan John berada tak jauh dari sana dan berbicara dengan salah satu petugasnya. Dia terlihat meminta sesuatu dan akhirnya naik ke dalam ambulans.

“Apa yang dia lakukan?”

“Entahlah, saat kau sibuk terengah-engah barusan, aku melihatnya berjalan ke ambulans sendirian.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis heran sebelum melangkah menuju ambulans. Lestrade hanya mendesah pelan melihat keduanya yang selalu menjadi bagian penyelamat Scotland Yard.

John meringis kesakitan saat sebuah bungkusan es diletakkan di atas kakinya yang terkilir dan mulai memperlihatkan perubahan warna.

“Sepertinya cukup parah, Dokter Watson. Anda harus mengistirahatkannya untuk beberapa hari dan sebaiknya pulang dengan taksi hari ini.”

John mendesah panjang. “Serius?” Salah satu petugas ambulans itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya sebagai semangat.

Suara langkah mendekat membuat John menoleh. Sherlock disana sembari menaikkan alis.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?”

“Oh, Sherlock.” Detektif itu menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati salah satu kaki John mulai memar dan sedang dikompres oleh satu bungkus es. “Well,”

“Kau terluka?”

“Tidak sengaja terkilir saat berlari.” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Aku tidak menghambat langkahmu bukan?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau harusnya bilang bila terluka.”

John hanya tersenyum. “Kita bisa kehilangan mereka kalau kau tahu aku terluka. Lagipula bila aku mengobatinya, akan segera sembuh.” John menepuk betisnya dan tidak terlihat kesakitan saat melakukannya.

Sherlock mengeryit dan mendesah pelan. “Aku akan pergi mengurus kasus sendirian dan kau istirahatlah di rumah.”

John mengeryit. “Kau yakin? Aku akan berusaha membantumu, hal kecil pun, bila tidak begitu berat-“

“ _Kau_ hanya akan memperlambatku!”

John membelalakan mata. Sherlock mendengus kesal dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya. John tahu dia salah harus terluka saat mengusut kasus bersama Sherlock Holmes yang kelihatan takkan pernah gagal dalam menyelesaikannya. Bisa saja memecahkannya dengan mudah dan tanpa celah. Namun mendengarnya langsung bahwa John tak bisa membantunya hanya dalam beberapa hari untuk penyembuhan, sedikit melukai hatinya. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, namun dia juga berharap, Sherlock akan memahaminya bahwa dia berusaha keras membantunya. Walau John tahu dia tidak berbuat banyak dan Sherlock berakhir melakukan semuanya sendiri.

“Well, baiklah, aku akan diam di flat saja.”

Sherlock melirik masih dengan ekspresi kesal namun dia tak bisa melihat ekspresi John. Suara Lestrade yang melangkah menghampiri Sherlock pun terdengar.

“Sherlock! Aku butuh sedikit detail darimu.” Lestrade yang terengah-engah melirik untuk mendapati John duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dalam ambulans. “John, kau terluka?”

John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Well, yah, sedikit kecerobohanku.” John tertawa pahit dan Lestrade mengeryit.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yeah, kurasa.”

“Lalu detail apa yang kau butuh dariku, inspektur?” Lestrade menoleh pada Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

“Well, kurasa sebaiknya besok saja. Aku bisa memintanya lewat pesan atau langsung mengunjungimu di flat.”

“Apa?” Sherlock menaikkan alis.

“Kembalilah bersama John. Dia terluka.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu dan menunjuk John dengan dagunya yang berada di belakang Sherlock.

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Oh God, inspektur, itu _salahnya_ sendiri ceroboh dalam pengusutan.”

Lestrade mengerjap terkejut dan John membelalakan matanya. John pun membuang wajahnya sembari tersenyum sedih.

“Sherlock, John terluka dan kau masih saja bilang itu kecerobohannya? Bukannya sebaiknya kau menemani dan mengobatinya?”

“Inspektur, aku _bukan_ pengasuhnya!”

Suara berat di belakang ambulans pun terdengar dan Sherlock juga Lestrade bisa mendapati John turun dari sana. Dengan kesulitan karena kakinya yang terkilir. Mereka pun tak bisa melihat ekspresi John.

“Tidak masalah, Greg. Aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan taksi.”

Sherlock mendengus saat Lestrade meraih lengan John yang berusaha keras melakukannya sendiri.

“Tapi, John-“

John menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Lestrade terluka mendapati senyuman yang John bentuk dan dia tunjukkan padanya.

“Aku bisa sendiri.”

Sherlock membalikkan badannya dan tidak memandang mereka. Lestrade mendesah panjang sebelum mendecakkan lidah.

“Biar kupanggilkan taksi untukmu.”

John mengangguk. “Trims, Greg.”

Lestrade melihat taksi yang membawa John pergi melesat menuju Baker Street di tengah malam yang terlihat sepi dan sunyi padahal banyak mobil polisi dan mobil ambulans berada di sekitarnya. Lestrade berbalik dan menunjuk Sherlock tepat di dadanya. Sherlock menaikkan alis melihat ekspresi di wajah sang inspektur.

“Setelah detailnya kudengar darimu, langsung pulang ke Baker Street.”

“Apa?”

“Kau dengar _aku_ , Sherlock Holmes.”

Lestrade melenggang pergi. “Kecuali kau mau aku berhenti memanggilmu lagi untuk kasus walaupun aku _sangat_ membutuhkan kemampuanmu.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya tidak percaya harus mendengar itu dari seorang inspektur kepolisian. “dan membuatmu tak boleh lagi membantu Scotland Yard lagi.”

John yang pulang sempoyongan dan menahan rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi disambut oleh Nyonya Hudson yang terkejut.

“Oh my, apa yang terjadi padamu, John?”

John tersenyum. “Terkilir, sedikit kecerobohanku di lapangan.”

“Mana Sherlock?”

Nyonya Hudson meraih pundak John membantunya sembari melongok kesana kemari mencarinya.

“Greg masih membutuhkan detail darinya dan aku pulang sendirian.” Nyonya Hudson mengeryit melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah John. “Lagipula aku hanya akan menghambat Sherlock bila keadaanku seperti ini, jadi sebaiknya aku diam saja di rumah.”

Nyonya Hudson mendesah pelan. “Oh, John…”

John berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri yang dia minta sebagai kamar keduanya dan tidak di kamar Sherlock. Di kamar yang dingin dan terasa asing itu, John memandangi langit-langitnya dengan kakinya yang terkilir ditopang dengan sebuah bantal dan satu kantong es pemberian Nyonya Hudson. John berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur dan berisitirahat demi menghapus rasa sakit dari pernyataan Sherlock belum lama di lapangan.

“Jadi yang sudah bosan denganku adalah Sherlock sendiri…”

John menahan air mata yang sudah mulai menggenangi matanya yang terpejam. Dia tahu itu bukan saatnya merasa emosional dan terlalu membawa begitu dalam pernyataan Sherlock. Namun itu pertama kalinya Sherlock menyatakan hal seperti itu padanya dari mulutnya sendiri. John tidak mempermasalahkan bila hubungannya dengan Sherlock berakhir, keduanya tak lagi menjadi teman dan hanya se-batas rekan berbagi flat. Namun mengetahui bahwa Sherlock tak lagi membutuhkannya, lebih menyakitkan hatinya.

“Apa aku sebenarnya salah mengambil keputusan untuk kembali dengan Sherlock yang sudah terbiasa tanpa diriku?”

* * *

Sherlock yang melenggang dari sofa setelah semalaman tidak tidur menuju dapur itu disambut oleh Nyonya Hudson yang memasang ekspresi kesal padanya. Dia melihatnya bersandar di ambang pintu.

“Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

“Kau tahu kecerobohan dan kecelakaan dalam pekerjaan itu bisa terjadi bukan, Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman untuknya sendiri.

“Kenapa kita harus membahas ini lagi?”

“Siapa yang akan mengurusmu bila John tidak ada, anak muda?”

“Well, bertahun-tahun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri.” Sherlock menyeruput teh paginya saat Nyonya Hudson menggeleng pelan.

“Tentu tidak, anak muda.” Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Kau punya aku disini untuk mencegahmu berada sendirian. Namun John ada disini untuk menemanimu dan memastikan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya saat sendirian.” Sherlock mendapati Nyonya Hudson menunjuk ke bawah.

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Sudah kubilang dia bukan pengasuhku, Nyonya Hudson-“

“Lalu dia bukan lagi temanmu, bukan lagi kekasihmu, dan bukan lagi partner in crime-mu?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. Ada ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah pemilik flat itu saat menyatakannya. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Itu-”

“Lalu untuk apa kau memintanya tinggal disini kalau kau menolaknya disini?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Aku tidak bilang begitu-“

“Sikapmu menyatakannya!”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. Nyonya Hudson tidak pernah berteriak dan bersuara dengan nada lantang, terkecuali sesuatu benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan marah. Sherlock yakin kini dia yang menyebabkannya.

“Terserah apa katamu, anak muda.”

Nyonya Hudson mendesah pelan dan melangkah ke dalam dapur. “Tapi katakan padaku dan John bila kau memang tidak ingin _dia_ berada disini.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku yakin dia sendiri tidak ingin merepotkan dan membebanimu.”

Sherlock melihat Nyonya Hudson menyiapkan sebuah nampan berisikan teh dan sarapan pagi untuk John. Sherlock menyipitkan mata dan melihatnya melangkah dengan tegap menuju kamar John di lantai dua.

John membuka matanya perlahan, ada perasaan tidak enak pada matanya dan saat dia mengusapnya, dia menyadari tidur setelah menangis. Padahal dia sudah menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis hanya karena pernyataan Sherlock. Namun karena pertama kalinya, itu sedikit melukai hatinya.

“Aku menangis pada akhirnya huh…?”

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya mendongak. “John, kau sudah bangun?” Suara Nyonya Hudson terdengar disana.

“Baru saja, masuklah.”

John merasa senang mendengar suara riang dan ceria Nyonya Hudson datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan minuman dan sarapan untuknya.

“Ah, terima kasih, maaf merepotkan.”

Nyonya Hudson menggeleng pelan. Dia meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur John sebelum meraih sebuah meja kecil di atas kedua kaki John dan menyiapkannya disana.

“Tidak masalah, anak muda. Kau terluka dan tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, wajar aku membantu.”

John hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mendongak untuk mencari sosok Sherlock, namun setelah kejadian semalam, dia menyadari bahwa Sherlock takkan sempat mencarinya.

“Apa Sherlock sudah kembali?”

“Sudah, dia sedang minum teh di dapur.” Nyonya Hudson menjawab dengan ketus seolah tidak suka membahasnya.

John tersenyum lega namun menaikkan alis heran karena pemilik flat menyatakannya dengan nada seperti itu.

“Sesuatu terjadi? Kau terdengar kesal.”

“Benarkah?” Nyonya Hudson tertawa kecil. “Well, sudah tahu kau terluka, tapi dia malah bersikeras seperti itu. Dasar bocah.” John tertawa saat Nyonya Hudson melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus pelan. “Kau butuh sesuatu lagi?”

John menggeleng pelan. “Tidak terima kasih. Kakiku juga sudah membaik dibandingkan sebelumnya.” Nyonya Hudson tersenyum dan meninggalkan John sendirian di kamar. John mendesah pelan sebelum menikmati sarapannya hari itu. Dia merasa dunianya begitu dingin dan sepi.

Karena bosan, John yang ingin membaca sesuatu pun melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan memaksakan diri sembari menggunakan tongkat yang pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya untuk menopangnya berjalan. John menahan rasa sakit yang timbul karena memaksakan diri, namun dia tidak enak meminta Nyonya Hudson atau Sherlock yang sedang kesal dengannya untuk membawakannya sesuatu ke lantai atas. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu saat mendapati Sherlock duduk menghadap laptop dengan kedua tangan bertemu satu sama lain dan memejamkan mata.

John hanya bisa mengeryit melihat sosoknya kini. Dia sangat merindukan Sherlock, ingin bisa berada satu ruangan dengannya, bersamanya, berbincang dengannya, namun kejadian kemarin membuatnya enggan. John hanya bisa merasakan denyut nyeri di dadanya begitu terasa menjalari tubuhnya. Dan John juga berpikir, mungkin saja Sherlock tak ingin melihatnya atau bersama dengannya sama sekali semenjak hari itu, juga dengan pemikiran bahwa Sherlock telah mulai bosan dengannya kini.

Sherlock tak bergeming saat John berjalan dengan susah payah untuk meraih beberapa koran dan buku yang bisa dia baca di atas ketika dia tidak turun ke bawah karena keadaan kakinya. Ketika hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Sherlock bersuara.

“Kenapa kau turun bila kakimu masih sakit?”

John agak terkejut namun menjawab dengan se-tenang mungkin. “Well, aku bosan, maaf.” Dia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan kembali tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Sherlock. Dia hanya memutuskan untuk menjawab Sherlock bila dia bersuara lebih dulu atau dia bertanya dan John takkan berusaha mengajaknya bicara hingga bertanya padanya.

“Kau, boleh tinggal.”

John berhenti dan berbalik. John hanya tersenyum pahit. “Nah, aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan?” John membalikkan badannya lagi.

“Aku akan tetap membantumu, bila kau _butuh_ bantuanku.”

Sherlock membuka matanya dan mengeryit. Suara John kesulitan naik tangga dengan beberapa buku dan koran yang cukup berat baginya terdengar jelas di flat yang cukup sunyi itu. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara orang dan kendaraan diluar flat mereka. Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang keluar jendela.

“Apa aku mulai memberi jarak pada John?”

Tidak lama setelah kaki John sembuh, Sherlock mulai menyelidiki kasus dan menanganinya tanpa bantuan John. Sang dokter sendiri mulai mencari pekerjaan di beberapa rumah sakit dan klinik sebagai dokter untuk menunjang kehidupannya di flat. Walau dia berbagi dengan Sherlock, dia tetap tidak ingin membebaninya dan tidak enak dengan Sherlock bila dia yang membayar semua uang sewanya. Sekaligus dengan hubungan mereka yang renggang. John sendiri jadi lebih sering bekerja di klinik dibandingkan membantu Sherlock dalam menyelesaikan kasus.

Sherlock memutar bola matanya mendapati Mycroft melangkah dengan perlahan dan elegan menuju ruangan dimana dia berada.

“Apa maumu?”

“Well, well, tentu saja melihat keadaanmu, adikku.” Mycroft menoleh kesana kemari memandangi ruangan flat yang biasa menjadi tempat Sherlock menyelesaikan kasus dan menerima klien.

“Bukankah kau bisa mengawasi kami lewat kamera pengawas yang biasa kau pasang itu untuk memantau?”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Tentu. Tapi mengunjungimu sesekali tidak masalah bukan?” Mycroft menoleh seolah mencari sosok seseorang, yang sudah pasti John. “Kau tidak bersama John?”

“Kau tahu dia punya jam praktek kerja di klinik.”

Mycroft mengerjap. “Maksudku dalam menangani kasus.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau menyatakan _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya sakit hati saat dia terkilir di kasus bersama kalian terakhir kali bukan?”

Pernyataan Mycroft yang satu itu membuat Sherlock membelalakan matanya. Kegiatannya berhenti untuk menatap sang kakak kini.

“Sakit hati? Aku?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu. “Seorang John Watson pun akan sakit hati mendengar orang yang disayanginya berkata begitu, adikku tersayang.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Memangnya aku bilang apa padanya yang membuatnya sakit hati?”

Mycroft menaikkan alis. “Bahwa _dia_ menghambatmu?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata kini. Kekesalan yang terasa waktu itu membuatnya menyatakan banyak hal yang tidak dia sadari bisa melukai perasaan John. _Melukai John_.

“Kau berpikir aku menyatakan bahwa _aku_ tidak membutuhkannya?”

Mycroft mengerjap dan mengangguk. “Bukankah itu maksudmu?”

“Apa?”

“ _Kau_ sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya? Kukira itu sudah jelas.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya!”

Mycroft mengerjap saat Sherlock bangkit dan berteriak lantang padanya. Mycroft mengedikkan bahu.

“Well, pernyataanmu waktu itu mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkan John, Sherlock.” Mycroft mendapati adiknya _shock_ kini. “Sudah kubilang sentimental akan merugikanmu, kau harus bisa mengontrol antara logika dan emosimu, adikku.”

Sherlock menundukkan kepalanya dan dia baru menyadari sekaligus ingat apa saja yang dikatakannya pada John waktu itu. Semuanya menyakiti John secara tidak langsung.

“Aku…berkata begitu padanya?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Jangan berkata padaku bahwa _trauma_ -mu waktu itu kembali, Sherlock.”

“Jangan coba-coba _kau_ mengingatkanku pada _hal_ itu!”

Mycroft mengeryit sebelum mendesah lagi. “Itu sama dengan _menolak_ John, Sherlock.” Adik kesayangannya itu mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku berpikir bahwa kehadiran John bisa menyembuhkan _trauma_ -mu, sebagai mana _trauma_ yang dialami John sembuh dengan kehadiranmu. Memang tidak begitu parah seperti milikmu, namun bila kau tidak mencoba menyembuhkan dirimu, kau takkan pernah bisa hidup bersama dengan John _lagi_.”

Sherlock mengeryit. Dia mengepalkan tangannya perlahan. “Aku tahu, Mycroft. Aku tahu.”

Suara langkah kaki setelah bunyi pintu flat terbuka dan tertutup terdengar pun membuat Sherlock dan Mycroft menoleh bersamaan. Sherlock melirik Mycroft yang menatapnya pula.

“Kau tidak memberitahu John bukan?”

Mycroft menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Karena kurasa sebaiknya _kau_ yang mengatakannya.” Sherlock mengangguk. “Namun sebelum itu, berikan dia kepastian, Sherlock.” Mycroft mendapati adiknya menaikkan alis.

“Apakah kau membutuhkannya atau tidak.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya mendengar itu.

John berhenti tepat di ambang pintu saat mendapati sosok Mycroft berdiri berhadapan dengan Sherlock adiknya. John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock memalingkan wajah dan Mycroft berbalik untuk melihatnya.

“Kau datang berkunjung, Mycroft.”

“Well, sesekali. Aku ingin melihat keadaan adikku secara langsung.” Sherlock hanya mendengus saat dia sudah kembali duduk dan memasang posisi yang sama seperti pertama kali Mycroft melihatnya di flat.

John tersenyum dan menyimpan tas kerjanya di samping sofa miliknya. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk menikmati segelas minuman.

“Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di klinik?”

“Well, biasa dan cukup menyenangkan.” John mengangkat sebuah cangkir di tangannya pada Mycroft. “Kau mau minum?”

“Tidak terima kasih.” Mycroft tersenyum dan John mengedikkan bahunya.

Joh menyeruput minumannya dan Mycroft sendiri masih terdiam sembari menatap Sherlock yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sebelum kakak Sherlock bersuara.

“Aku tidak melihat pemilik flat.”

“Dia sedang di café bawah berbincang dengan pria yang sedang ditaksirnya.” Sherlock yang bersuara membuat Mycroft dan John menoleh padanya bersamaan. “Tanpa mengetahui _dia_ sudah punya istri.” Sherlock hanya mendengus.

John dan Mycroft bertukar pandang. “Pantas saja aku tak melihatnya di flat.” Mycroft melangkah dengan bantuan payung kesayangannya saat John mengikutinya untuk mengantarnya keluar. “Aku akan datang lagi, John.”

“Tentu.” John menjabat tangan Mycroft yang terarah padanya. John pun melihat kakak Sherlock itu melangkah dengan elegan dan lembut turun ke bawah flat hingga suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar.

John mendesah pelan sebelum kembali ke dapur dan menyimpan cangkirnya di tempat cuci piring. John pun melangkah sembari meraih tas kerjanya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

John hanya bersikap biasa saja setelah hubungan mereka sudah cukup renggang. John bersikap layaknya seorang teman berbagi flat dan bukan teman dekat Sherlock, partnernya dalam bekerja, hingga kekasihnya. John sendiri yakin Sherlock sudah lupa akan semua status itu dan menganggap kehadiran John sebagai teman berbagi flat yang terbiasa dengan sifat dan juga pekerjaannya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengusik dan mengganggu sehingga merepotkan Sherlock.

“Bisa, kita bicara?”

John mengerjap agak terkejut. “Sekarang?”

“Well, bagaimana kalau di sebuah café sembari menikmati makan malam?”

Sherlock yang tak memandangnya saat menanyakan hal itu hanya memandang lurus layar laptopnya. Anehnya dia merasa gugup saat menanyakan hal itu pada John.

John menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan merasa senang akan ajakan itu, apalagi karena Sherlock sudah tak lagi menyukainya dan John tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak dan perasaannya pada Sherlock yang memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Siapa tahu ajakan Sherlock kali ini hanya kebetulan dan hanya perihal membahas sebuah kasus yang _ingin_ dibaginya. John berpikir sebelum menjawab.

“Boleh saja. Jam berapa kita pergi?”

Sherlock menahan kelegaan atas jawaban John pada ajakannya makan malam itu.

“Jam tujuh?”

“Oke.” John melangkah ke kamarnya dengan langkah ringan hingga Sherlock bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Apa aku yakin, bisa mengizinkan John membantuku menyembuhkan trauma yang kuterima ini?”

Sherlock menyentuh dadanya yang mulai berdegup kencang.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju café yang dimaksud Sherlock terasa cukup lama bagi John. Namun baginya, itu cukup membuat perasaan senang dan bahagia muncul karena dia bisa menikmati sesuatu bersama Sherlock lagi setelah sekian lama dan setelah kasus waktu itu. Pertengkaran waktu itu pun tak pernah mereka bahas lagi dan keduanya mencapai sebuah kesepakatan non-verbal walau Sherlock tidak meminta maaf atas pernyataannya. John tidak memaksanya dan mencoba mengerti. Tapi John tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan jelas dan secara terang-terangan. John harus mencoba membiarkan Sherlock terbiasa dengan kehidupannya bersama seseorang di dalam flat. Dia merasa sedih tidak bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang seperti biasa pada Sherlock lagi.

John menatap Sherlock yang tiada henti menjelaskan sesuatu yang terdengar sulit sembari menunjuk ke atas langit yang mulai menunjukkan beberapa buah bintang. John hanya berharap kebersamaan dan waktu dia hanya berdua dengan Sherlock seperti ini bisa berhenti. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

“Andai saja waktu saat ini bisa berhenti.”

Sherlock berhenti berbicara saat John bergumam sesuatu. “Kau mengatakan sesuatu, John?”

“Huh? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa.” John tertawa kecil dan Sherlock hanya menaikkan alis. Tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut, Sherlock kembali berbicara dengan riang dan penuh antusias.

Café-nya luar biasa indah dan elegan. John jadi teringat saat Sherlock mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang mirip saat sekolah. John hanya memasang ekspresi bahagia saat mengingatnya dan tidak berusaha mengungkapkannya pada Sherlock. Ingatan hangat itu kembali bermunculan dan membuat dada John hangat saat menyadari bahwa kenangan yang sama takkan pernah terulang lagi.

Sherlock yang telah memilih menu makan malam hari itu mendapati John begitu antusias mendapati beberapa menu yang terlihat luar biasa dan hebat. Walau Sherlock mendapatinya agak ditekan dan kembali gagal karena John merupakan pribadi yang jujur dan polos. Seorang pelayan datang dan keduanya memesan menu pilihan masing-masing. John bersuara setelah pelayan itu pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

“Tempatnya bagus.” John mendongak menatap sekeliling, dan Sherlock memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Rasa senang dan bahagia yang John rasakan sepenuh hati itu dia tekan begitu kuat agar tidak terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan seolah dia sembunyikan dari Sherlock. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat dada Sherlock berdenyut nyeri.

“John-“

Pelayan datang membawakan makanan pembuka dan juga minuman. Obrolan mereka terhenti dalam sekejap. Setelah menyediakannya, mereka kembali ditinggal hanya berdua.

“Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Lalu apa yang hendak kau bicarakan, sampai membawaku kemari?” John terlihat takjub dengan café itu. “Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti ini.” John hanya tersenyum namun Sherlock mendapati bahwa John sungguh-sungguh merasa senang.

“Aku, ingin membicarakan perihal _waktu_ itu.”

John mengerjap. “Waktu itu?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Waktu, kasus kita bersama terakhir.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Well, kupikir kau sudah melupakannya.”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Perkataan Mycroft membuatku tersadar.” John bisa melihat Sherlock enggan membawa kakaknya namun berakhir menelan itu bulat-bulat. Sherlock menelan ludahnya.

“Aku sudah menyakitimu, benar begitu?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. “Apa sih, Sherlock? Tidak masalah kok, aku sudah terbiasa.” Sherlock agak terkejut saat John menggubrisnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

“Kau, tidak marah?”

“Hmm?” John menimbang-nimbang, melipat kedua tangannya berpikir sementara Sherlock merasa tegang di seberangnya. John mendesah pelan. “Entahlah, sudah lama juga, Sherlock. Kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi.”

Sang detektif mengerjap terkejut, apalagi saat John tersenyum pahit saat menyatakannya. Sudah pasti John sakit hati dan terluka, namun John gubris sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya terbiasa dengan hal itu. John pun mulai meraih alat makannya dan memandangi makanan pembuka yang terlihat indah.

“Aku baru tahu ada makanan pembuka semacam ini.”

Sherlock mengulum bibirnya. “Mycroft berkata, bahwa pernyataanku padamu waktu itu terdengar seolah aku _tidak_ lagi membutuhkanmu.”

Gerakan tangan John berhenti dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. John menutupnya lagi sembari meletakkan alat makannya itu kembali. John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock mengeryit khawatir.

“Bukankah memang _begitu_ , Sherlock?”

Sherlock terkejut dan mendongak. John memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Ekspresi yang sering dia lihat saat sekolah, yaitu ketika John menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya untuk Sherlock, saat John terluka untuknya, saat Sherlock lebih memilih Adler daripada dirinya, dan saat Sherlock memilih Trevor daripada dirinya.

“Aku akan pindah, bila memang begitu kenyataannya.”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!”

John terkejut dan tentu saja, nada lantang Sherlock mengejutkan beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan café itu. John meminta maaf dan meminta Sherlock untuk tenang. Sherlock sendiri menundukkan kepala saat menyadari dia menyuarakan pendapatnya terlalu keras.

“Mungkin, pernyataanku waktu itu terdengar seperti itu, secara tidak langsung.” Sherlock menggelengkan kepala. “Aku hanya merasa jengkel dan tanpa sadar menyatakannya, aku tidak tahu itu melukai dan menyakitimu, John. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukannya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Oke, Sherlock. Oke. Aku mengerti.” John hanya mengangguk sembari bersandar di punggung kursi. “Tenang dan jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan.”

Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap John yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. John mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk Sherlock bersuara. “Maaf, John, maafkan aku.” John mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti dan melukaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku tidak pernah membutuhkanmu.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Oke, Sherlock.” Detektif itu mendongak dan mendapati John sedikit membungkukkan badannya condong pada Sherlock. “Saatnya kita makan makanan pembukanya? Kita akan ditendang keluar bila berbincang seperti ini dan menyusahkan orang lain.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Kita bayar mereka untuk menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk kita, John. Kenapa kau harus khawatir soal itu?” Sherlock duduk tegak dan John tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

John mendesah pelan. “Baguslah.”

Sherlock dan John berbincang perihal hal-hal ringan, dan John merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendengarkannya lagi dan begitu dekat dengan Sherlock sekali lagi. John tak pernah menyinggung perihal hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan, dan John berpikir untuk mencari perempuan sebagai teman kencan sementara. John tidak berniat berselingkuh, namun bila Sherlock tidak berniat berhubungan romantis dengannya lagi, John harus terlihat move on darinya agar tidak menyusahkannya. Tentu saja, John tidak mengatakan apapun pada sang detektif.

Keduanya kembali setelah kenyang dan berbincang dengan puas. John melirik pada Sherlock yang akhirnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama dan ada sedikit perubahan pada hubungan mereka berdua, walau John masih merasa jarak itu masih ada. Mungkin saja melebar. Tapi selama John masih bisa menjadi teman Sherlock dan berada di flat, John sudah bersyukur.

“John?”

“Hmm?”

Sherlock menatapnya dengan lembut dan John yakin dia semakin jatuh cinta pada detektif itu. Namun dia harus mengubur perasaannya pelan-pelan, karena Sherlock tidak memandangnya seperti dia memandang lelaki itu. John ada untuknya sebagai teman dan partner kerja, bukan pasangan hidup lagi.

“Mau temani aku, menyelesaikan kasus lagi?”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Bukankah kau sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri, jenius?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kau harus membantuku menghadapi Lestrade, terutama Anderson dan Sally. Mereka berdua selalu membuatku kesal.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Setidaknya kau masih bisa menangani Lestrade.”

“Well, aku masih bisa merasa kesal padanya.” Sherlock mengulurkan kartu tanda pengenal Lestrade yang kembali dicurinya.

John menahan tawa. “Lagi-lagi kau mencurinya.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Dia masih sempat bersikap _sangat_ menyebalkan.”

John tertawa lagi. “Baiklah, akan kucoba membantumu menghadapinya.”

“Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Watson.” Sherlock tersenyum dan John membalasnya.

“Lalu, kasus apa yang sedang kau tangani sekarang?”

* * *

Hubungan Sherlock dan John semakin renggang, walaupun kerja sama keduanya dalam mengusut kasus sangatlah bagus dan dianggap lebih baik dibandingkan kerja sama sang detektif dengan Scotland Yard. Namun hubungan keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah tidak lagi terlihat dan dibahas oleh siapapun. John sendiri mulai mencari perempuan, demi membantunya dalam melupakan Sherlock dan berharap bahwa dengan begitu, Sherlock pun bisa lebih leluasa dengan pekerjaan dan keahliannya. John tidak pernah absen untuk bisa membantu dan bersama sang detektif, namun ketika Sherlock sedang bosan dan kebanyakan menyelesaikan kasus di flat, barulah John pergi sekadar mencari angin sendirian hingga berbincang dengan beragam perempuan. Kencan sementara pun terjadi, tapi tidak terjalin cukup lama biasanya.

Ada perubahan dan kejanggalan yang mulai disadari oleh John, yaitu ketika terkadang tangannya menyentuh bagian tubuh luar Sherlock, yang malah tidak disengaja, selalu membuat Sherlock terkejut dan menarik diri mundur. John meminta maaf dan menyatakan tidak sengaja, namun Sherlock keburu marah dan terlihat lebih sensitif setiap kali John menyentuhnya. Sengaja maupun tak sengaja. John menggubris itu dan membiasakan diri, dia pun mulai tidak berusaha menyentuhnya dan seperti sarapan dan juga minuman, dia tidak memberikannya langsung pada Sherlock melainkan menyimpannya tak jauh dari posisi lelaki itu duduk. Tentu saja, Sherlock menyadarinya, namun dia tidak berkata apapun.

Suatu hari, Lestrade mengajak John minum, yang diberi penolakan keras oleh Sherlock saat mereka mengajaknya, dan John tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin disentuh sengaja atau tidak sengaja oleh siapapun.

“John, kau putus dengan Sherlock?”

John hampir menumpahkan birnya saat Lestrade tanpa ragu menanyakannya. Lestrade mengusap punggungnya sembari meminta maaf.

“Well, kurasa, tapi kami tak pernah membicarakannya.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Apa yang terjadi?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sherlock tak pernah membahas hal itu lagi dan,” John menyipitkan mata. “Dia cukup sensitif setiap kali aku berada dekat, ataupun satu ruangan dengannya, sekaligus menyentuhnya.” John tertawa kering. “Tidak sengaja lho! Semacam karena aku menyerahkan segelas kopi padanya, dan punggung tanganku bersentuhan dengan miliknya, dia terperanjat dan mundur seolah sedang disengat aliran listrik.” John tertawa lagi dan Lestrade hanya mengeryit.

“Aku tidak paham dan tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, tapi aku tahu Sherlock sudah tidak menyukainya, jadi aku berhenti untuk melakukannya dan membahasnya.” John menenggak minumannya.

“Kau pernah mencoba membicarakannya?”

“Tentu saja.” John mendesah. “Tapi dia tidak mau dan kami berakhir bertengkar. Aku harus mengalah karena kalau tidak, aku harus memilih keluar flat.”

John menaikkan alis setelah tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh pundak Sherlock. Dia meminta maaf ketika sampai membuat Sherlock terperanjat dan hampir terjatuh. Sherlock memasang ekspresi kesal padanya namun John tidak paham kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu hanya karena tidak sengaja tersentuh olehnya.

_“Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku!”_

_“Aku tidak sengaja, Sherlock. Ada apa sih denganmu?”_

Sherlock mendengus. “ _Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku_!”

John mengeryit mendengarnya, menahan rasa sakit atas penolakan keras itu, sebelum berbalik.

_“Iya, iya, jenius.”_

Lestrade mengeryit. “Apalagi sih, yang terjadi?”

John tersenyum dan melirik temannya itu. “Greg, adakah sesuatu yang terjadi, pada Sherlock, saat aku masih di Afghanistan?” Lestrade menoleh. “Apapun itu, yang membuatnya, well, trauma atau sebagainya?” John mengedikkan bahu.

Lestrade mengeryit, berpikir. Dia mencoba mengingat setiap hal yang disampaikan Mycroft perihal adiknya saat mereka berdua mulai bekerja sama untuk pekerjaan yang sama, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Dia menyadari tidak banyak yang penting dan kebanyakan hanya hal yang Mycroft sampaikan pada John. Jaga baik-baik Sherlock, lindungi dia, hanya semacam itu.

“Tidak. Aku tidak ingat Mycroft pernah mengatakan sesuatu perihal itu sebelumnya,” Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Atau bisa saja, dia menolak memberitahu.” John melirik mendengar yang satu itu. “Kau tahu, aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, tak bisa selalu memanggil Sherlock hingga mengurusnya sepertimu.” John mengangguk. “Tapi ada beberapa hari aku tak bisa menghubunginya, dan Mycroft bilang padaku untuk memberinya waktu, dan dia pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Aku tanyakan apakah dia sakit atau bagaimana, Mycroft bilang tidak. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya terguncang, tapi dia kembali seperti biasa tiga minggu setelah Mycroft memberitahuku.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

“Mungkin saja itu.”

“ _Trauma_.” John menyentuh dagunya.

“Apa?”

John menoleh pada Lestrade kini dengan alis mengeryit. “Mungkin saja, saat itu adalah saat Sherlock melewati masa kritis, karena dia mendapat trauma.”

Lestrade mengeryit tidak paham. “ _Trauma_? Tapi trauma macam apa?”

“Well, entahlah?” John mengedikkan bahu, memasang ekspresi bingung yang sama. “Bisa saja sesuatu yang membuatnya menolak mendapat sentuhan orang lain, ataupun sebagainya, atau bersentuhan dengan siapapun.”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “Tapi John, aku tak pernah melihatnya terkejut sampai terperanjat mundur karena sentuhan se-kecil itu.” John mengerjap. “Aku terbiasa menyentuhnya di pundak beberapa hari ini, dan dia hanya biasa saja dan memang sih memasang ekspresi kesal, tapi tidak sampai terkejut seperti kau tak sengaja menyentuhnya.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Apa katamu sebelumnya? Tersengat listrik?” John mengeryit dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“Jadi hanya karena sentuhanku?”

Lestrade yang terkejut akan pernyataannya pun langsung panik. “Te-tenanglah! Mungkin saja dia hanya tidak terbiasa, apalagi satu rumah dengannya-“

John menggeleng pelan. “Saat Nyonya Hudson menyentuhnya, dia biasa saja dan tidak terkejut. Sherlock malah tersenyum padanya dan keduanya berbincang seperti biasanya.” John mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas birnya.

“John…” Lestrade hanya bisa menggumam pelan.

“Sudah kuduga.” John mendesah pelan dan bangkit.

“John? Apa yang sudah kau duga?” Lestrade menginginkan jawaban saat John meletakkan uangnya di atas meja dan melangkah pergi dengan kedua tangan memasuki jaketnya. “John!”

John hanya melambaikan tangan dan tidak berkata apapun sama sekali. Menoleh untuk menatap Lestrade pun tidak sama sekali.

Langkah John berhenti tepat di depan pintu Baker Street. Dia mendongak dan mendapati lampu flat mereka masih menyala dan dia yakin Sherlock masih bangun, entah melakukan apa. John mendesah pelan dan bersandar di café dan bar _Speedy_ yang berada di lantai bawah flat mereka. Setelah menduga bahwa Sherlock mungkin sudah bosan dengannya, lalu dengan sikapnya yang tidak ingin disentuh hanya olehnya, sekaligus bagaimana reaksinya saat orang lain menyentuhnya, membuat John yakin. Sherlock kini sudah tidak membutuhkannya dan malah, tidak ingin John ada di flat dan di tempat yang sama. Ada jarak setiap kali mereka mengusut kasus bersama, dan John menyadari hal itu semakin lama melukai hatinya. John berusaha tegar, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

John pernah mengulurkan bantuan, mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Sherlock yang terlihat memiliki masalah dengan itu, namun Sherlock menolak.

_“Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, Sherlock.”_

“ _Tidak sekarang, John_.” Sherlock menggeleng pelan dengan cepat. “ _Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau jangan paksa aku_!”

John mengeryit dan mendesah pelan. Dia pun menyerah untuk sementara karena tidak ingin melihat Sherlock semakin lama semakin menolak dan menjauh darinya. John lebih tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Udara dingin mulai menusuk berbagai daerah tubuhnya walau dia memakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya membuat rasa dingin itu membantunya merasa lebih sakit lagi. John mengeryit dan membiarkan dirinya bergetar. John tidak peduli bila harus jatuh sakit karena diam diluar terlalu lama, namun memilih masuk ke dalam flat dengan Sherlock yang menolak kehadirannya, hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

John mendongak untuk menatap langit berbintang, namun sayang hanya ada langit kelabu yang tak menunjukkan apapun. John tersenyum dan dia ingin sekali menangis sekali lagi, lalu melupakan semuanya. Tanpa dia sadari, Sherlock menoleh keluar jendela dan mendapati John memandang ke atas langit sendirian di malam yang sepi.

Sherlock menaikkan alis melihat sosok sahabatnya itu. “John belum pulang? Kudengar dia sedang pergi minum dengan inspektur itu?” Suara Nyonya Hudson terdengar saat dia membereskan sesuatu di meja dapur mereka.

“Dia sudah pulang.”

“Eh?”

Sherlock bersuara pelan tanpa menoleh pada pemilik flat. “Tapi dia hanya diam diluar sana dan tidak masuk ke dalam flat.”

Nyonya Hudson mengikuti pandangan Sherlock untuk melihat John yang dimaksud olehnya. Setelah memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan ekspresinya, Sherlock mendapati perempuan itu mendesah pelan. Ekspresi sedih ditunjukkan pula olehnya.

“Oh, John…”

Sherlock melihatnya melangkah tanpa ragu turun keluar meninggalkan kegiatannya barusan untuk menjemput John diluar. Sherlock mendapati Nyonya Hudson keluar kini, bersuara dengan nada penuh kasih sayang pada John yang terkejut mendapati perempuan itu keluar tanpa pakaian luar yang harusnya menghangatkan dirinya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluknya. John tanpa ragu membalasnya dan senyuman kecil terlukiskan disana. Nyonya Hudson memeluk John layaknya anaknya sendiri, sembari mengusap punggung dan kepala John dengan lembut. Dia pun mengajak John masuk, walau dia terlihat enggan awalnya.

“Anak muda, kau tahu diluar dingin, masih saja memaksakan diri.”

Protes Nyonya Hudson dijawab tawa kecil oleh John. Dia pun meminta maaf karena bertingkah seenaknya. Sherlock berbalik untuk melihat sahabatnya itu, yang kini menahan diri untuk tidak kedinginan. John bertukar pandang dengannya sebentar sebelum kembali pada Nyonya Hudson yang memintanya menghangatkan diri. John mendapati sang pemilik memintanya duduk di sofanya yang biasa, menyelimutinya dengan selimut dan mendekatkan diri dengan perapian yang masih menyala. Sherlock sendiri kini kembali duduk di sofa panjang dengan posisi memasuki Mind Palace.

“Bagaimana minum dengan inspektur?”

“Well, dia mengajakku minum di bar yang cukup ramai.” John terkekeh dan Nyonya Hudson tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia menyiapkan segelas teh untuknya.

“Lain kali aku ikut, mungkin?”

John yang terkejut terlihat antusias. “Wow, pasti menyenangkan! Benar kan, Sherlock?”

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar dan tajam. John tersadar akan sikapnya, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Nyonya Hudson mendesah pelan melihat hubungan keduanya yang merenggang itu.

“Aku jadi tidak sabar, Nyonya Hudson!”

“Jangan memulai, anak muda!” John terkekeh saat pemilik flat itu menepuk lengannya.

Setelah tak lama mengobrol, Nyonya Hudson pun bangkit untuk kembali ke flatnya sementara John beranjak untuk tidur.

“Istirahatlah, anak muda.” John mengangguk saat Nyonya Hudson mengelus lengan John dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

“Aku akan tidur setelah membersihkan diri dulu. Lagipula besok aku harus ke klinik.”

Nyonya Hudson menepuk sekali sebelum berbisik. “Beberapa hari ini aku bicara dengan rekanmu di klinik.”

“Eh? Yang mana?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat keduanya mulai membicarakan sesuatu sembari keluar flat tanpa menghiraukannya.

“Itu lho, yang menjadi asistenmu dalam bekerja. Kalian sering belanja sesuatu bersama?”

“Well, hanya sedikit kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan-“

Sherlock tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh John pada Nyonya Hudson sebelum reaksi sang pemilik flat terdengar riang.

“Wow! Aku jadi tidak sabar apa itu!” John tersenyum saat Nyonya Hudson menutup bibirnya terkejut. “Sudah selesai?”

“Sayangnya belum, masih dalam proses. Aku akan mengambilnya besok.” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Aku tidak tahu apa _dia_ akan suka, apalagi setelah,” John menundukkan wajahnya dan Nyonya Hudson menyentuh pipi sang dokter dengan lembut. “Well, aku takkan memberinya secara langsung, jadi aku serahkan padamu.”

John tersenyum saat Nyonya Hudson menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. “Oh, aku pasti akan merekam semua reaksinya untukmu, anak muda!” John tersenyum lebar.

“Aku sangat menantikannya.”

Mood Sherlock yang sudah cukup buruk pun semakin buruk karena menduga bahwa John sudah memiliki teman kencan baru selain dirinya. Dia kini hanya diam di dalam flat sementara banyak kasus yang bisa diselesaikannya dengan keluar rumah hingga menyelesaikannya di dalam flat. Namun Sherlock hanya membentuk diri layaknya sebuah kepompong di dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Lestrade diluar bersama Nyonya Hudson mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

“Ayolah, Sherlock, aku yakin ini akan menarik perhatianmu.”

“Aku tidak tertarik, pulanglah, pak inspektur!”

Lestrade bertukar pandang dengan sang pemilik flat. “Sherlock, bagaimana dengan kasus-kasus yang bisa kau tangani disini?”

“Membosankan dan semuanya sudah terpecahkan!”

“Apa?”

Lestrade melangkah tanpa ragu. John yang kini menikmati sarapannya sendiri melihat Lestrade sibuk mencari sesuatu. Dia menoleh pada John karena kebingungan mencari maksud sang detektif dan John menunjuk setumpukan kertas dan dokumen di meja kecil di samping kursi. Lestrade mendesah pelan dan mulai meraihnya.

“Kau yakin takkan menerima kasusnya?”

“Simpan saja disana dan aku akan melihatnya lain kali.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan dan John hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia melangkah pada John untuk memberikan beberapa kasus yang telah tersedia dan John mengangguk. John bersedia menjadi perantara dalam menyediakan beberapa data dan sumber untuk Sherlock lihat nanti. Walaupun detektif itu bisa melakukannya sendiri.

“Tunggu Sherlock, kau sudah menemukan pelaku pembunuhan yang ini.”

“Maksudmu pembunuhan yang baru saja kau tangani kemarin? Sangat mudah!”

“Terus kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?” Lestrade memprotes.

“Tidak ada waktu. Aku hendak mengejarnya, tapi karena aku yakin dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya, aku tunggu saat itu saja.”

Setelah gagal meminta Sherlock keluar, hingga menerima kasus saat itu juga, John menyusul Lestrade yang hendak kembali ke Scotland Yard dengan informasi terbaru.

“Greg”

Lestrade menaikkan alis. “Biar aku yang menangkap pelaku pembunuhan itu.”

“Apa?” Lestrade mengerjap terkejut. “Kau yakin, John?” Lestrade mendapat anggukan dari John. “Sherlock sendiri bilang dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya, dan kalian bisa menangkapnya saat itu.”

John menggeleng pelan. “ _Kumohon_.” Lestrade mengeryit. “Dia takkan pernah lagi mengizinkanku, jadi,” John mengeryit. “Walau ini yang _terakhir_ , izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya.” Lestrade membelalakan matanya.

“Izinkan aku membantunya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya saat ini, Greg.”

Lestrade mendapati John mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Masalah di antara John dan Sherlock sudah tak bisa lagi dibahas maupun diselesaikan. Hubungan romantis mereka telah berakhir dan hubungan keduanya merenggang. Kini Sherlock lebih banyak menolak John dibandingkan menerimanya, hanya tinggal waktu John melangkah keluar dari flat itu. Kombinasi keduanya yang merupakan _partner in crime_ sudah tidak ada lagi kini.

Tidak ada lagi Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.

“Baiklah, John.” Ekspresi John pun berubah. “Kita akan mengusutnya dua hari lagi, setelah aku mendapatkan posisi terakhirnya dari informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Sherlock.”

John hanya mengangguk mantap dan membiarkan Lestrade pergi kali ini.

* * *

Lestrade pun memberitahu lokasi dimana pelaku kejahatan itu berkeliaran dan berdiam diri. Dia memperingati John untuk membawa pistol hingga memakai rompi anti peluru, satu-satunya yang tidak dituruti oleh John. Sang dokter memakai jaketnya dan memandang dirinya sendiri lewat cermin di kamarnya. Ketegangan dan adrenalin terasa, walau begitu, kali ini dia sendirian mengusut sang pelaku tanpa Sherlock di sampingnya. John menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih dan kini hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya.

John turun dan mendapati Sherlock memandang layar laptop, kedua tangan bersatu dengan satu sama lain. John tersenyum dan melangkah perlahan, dia berhenti di ambang pintu.

 _Kalau saja aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya seperti ini lagi_. John mencengkram pinggiran pintu. _Kalau saja, aku masih bisa bersamanya_.

“Um, Sherlock.”

Sherlock yang menyadari perubahan nada suara John, menoleh tanpa ragu. Itu pertama kalinya Sherlock memandangnya setelah sudah cukup lama keduanya tidak memandang satu sama lain. Ekspresi di wajah John mengejutkannya.

“Aku pergi dulu.” Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “dan, jangan lupa makan.” John mulai berbalik dan menunjuk dengan jemarinya. “Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

Sherlock yang tidak paham pun melihat John berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Langkahnya tegap dan penuh semangat. Sherlock tidak bersuara sampai suara pintu flat terbuka dan tertutup terdengar.

“Apa maksudnya?”

Nyonya Hudson yang melihat John pergi dengan semangat dan buru-buru itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Dia teringat akan ucapan John padanya pagi itu sebelum dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

“Nyonya Hudson, hari ini aku akan membantu Greg untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan yang kasusnya diusut Sherlock.”

“Well, sayangnya _dia_ takkan ikut hmm?” Nyonya Hudson mendesah pelan disaat John hanya tersenyum. “Dasar anak itu.”

“Aku ingin kau menjaganya.” Nyonya Hudson mengerjap mendengar yang satu itu. John meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya. “Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali, karena Greg bilang akan berbahaya.”

Nyonya Hudson mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu, John?”

John menggeleng pelan. “Aku tak bisa melakukan _apapun_ lagi untuk Sherlock, jadi kuharap dengan menangkap penjahat yang satu ini, bisa membantunya walau sedikit.”

“Kau selalu membantunya-“ John menghentikannya dan menggeleng pelan.

“ _Sayangnya_ sudah tidak bisa.” Nyonya Hudson mengeryit dan dia merasa air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. “Aku tahu selama dia disini, anda selalu mengurusnya, menjaganya. Aku harap aku bisa melakukannya, apalagi semenjak aku kembali ke London dan mulai tinggal disini dengannya.”

Nyonya Hudson merasakan cengkraman John mengerat perlahan. “dan bila aku _tidak_ bisa kembali lagi, kumohon jaga dia untukku.” John hanya tersenyum saat air mata Nyonya Hudson turun.

“Pastikan dia tahu bahwa aku selalu menyayanginya.”

Nyonya Hudson memejamkan mata dan mengelus dadanya sendiri.

“John…”

Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Lestrade, John mengusut penjahat itu lebih dulu dibandingkan Lestrade yang akan datang dengan timnya untuk melacak korban terakhir yang disentuhnya. Selama penjahat itu tidak tahu bahwa ada yang mengejarnya dan bukan pihak kepolisian, John akan dengan mudah menangkapnya. Walau begitu, kemampuan sang pelaku dan bagaimana dia bisa menandingi John membuat sang dokter kewalahan.

Keduanya beradu cukup lama, sampai terengah-engah, hingga luka-luka kecil pun mulai bermunculan di tubuh masing-masing.

“Jadi ini pria utusan Sherlock Holmes, dan merupakan kepercayaan Scotland Yard.”

John tersenyum bangga. “Kau _sudah_ menyadarinya atau _belum_ menyadarinya?”

“Well, aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka meminta bantuan detektif untuk mencariku, dan mengutus kepercayaannya untuk mengejarku.”

John terengah-engah namun senyuman belum hilang di wajahnya. “Baguslah kalau begitu.”

Keduanya beradu lagi, John hampir saja berhasil menjatuhkannya, mengalahkannya, hingga dia terlambat beberapa detik mengacungkan pistol padanya sementara pelaku itu lebih dulu melakukannya. Dia mengarahkannya ke pundak John yang pernah tertembak di medan perang.

John membelalakan matanya. “Aku _kalah_ ternyata.”

“Heh, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Sherlock Holmes mengetahui sahabatnya _mati_.” Pelaku itu menaikkan alis saat John memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Dia mendecakkan lidah. “Kau _dibuang_ ternyata.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi dengan kepastian, bahwa _kau_ juga akan ditangkap oleh Scotland Yard.”

Pelaku itu tertawa. “Kau memang pantas disebut kepercayaan Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.” John tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Kau sangat _setia_ padanya.”

“Yeah. Kau benar juga.”

John mendapati pelaku itu menembak pundaknya dua kali dan dia yakin pelurunya akan tertinggal cukup lama dan membuatnya mati kehabisan darah. Walau sudah terlihat menyerah, hal itu hanyalah akting yang membuat pelaku lengah dan John berhasil membuatnya pingsan. John berusaha dengan kuat menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya disaat dirinya mulai memborgol kedua tangan pelaku yang pingsan itu. John bersandar dan terengah-engah kini. Dia melirik pada lukanya dan darah yang terus merembes keluar itu. John mendapati sebuah borgol lagi di sakunya lalu memutuskan untuk memborgol kedua kakinya juga.

Dia bersandar dan mendesah panjang. “Aku takkan selamat,” John melirik pundaknya yang masih bredenyut nyeri dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. “Butuh waktu lama untuk ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi sekarang.” John meringis sembari meraih ponselnya. Dia membuka dan memilih kontak Sherlock, dan juga memilih untuk membuat pesan suara dibandingkan menelepon. John yakin Sherlock takkan mengangkatnya.

John tersenyum. “Ternyata hidup cukup lama bersamamu, bukanlah takdirku.” Dia memejamkan mata. “Maaf aku tak menerima lamaranmu waktu itu, Sherlock.” John menekan pesan suara. “Nyatakan itu pada orang yang lebih pantas untukmu dibandingkan aku.”

Setelah melihat pesan suaranya mulai bergerak untuk merekam, John membuka suara. “Sherlock…” John menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya kini. “Maaf…maafkan aku…” Dia berusaha agar air mata tidak ikut turun. “Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…aku tak bisa membantumu…” John memejamkan mata dan meringis lagi. Tangannya sudah bisa merasakan darah mengalir kesana. John hanya tersenyum. “Jaga dirimu baik-baik…aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku…” John menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk saat membuat pesan itu. “Aku selalu…” John terengah-engah tak bisa melanjutkannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang paling penting sebelum mengirimnya dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat.

“Maaf…aku tak bisa lagi kembali padamu…”

John tersenyum dan menekan tombol kirim. Dia membuang ponselnya dan mendesah panjang memandang langit gelap di atasnya. Matanya mulai lelah dan kesulitan untuk membukanya. John mengeryit.

“Sherlock…”

Lestrade berlari menuju flat dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mendapati Nyonya Hudson lebih dulu di depan flat Sherlock dan John dibandingkan sang detektif sendiri.

“Nyonya Hudson! Apakah John sudah kembali?”

“Eh? Belum…” Lestrade mendapatinya menggeleng pelan sebelum mendecakkan lidah. Dia meminta maaf sebelum menoleh untuk melihat Sherlock duduk di sofanya yang seperti biasa, masuk dalam Mind Palace.

“Sherlock, apa ada pesan dari John?”

Dia membuka matanya untuk memandang Lestrade. “Tidak, belum.” Dia menjawab dengan tegas sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Well, aku tak bisa menghubunginya, jadi kupikir dia menghubungi Sherlock,” Nyonya Hudson menggeleng lagi dan mendapati desahan panjang dari Lestrade. “Baiklah, aku akan kembali setelah ada kabar darinya.”

Nyonya Hudson mengangguk. “Tolong ya.”

Lestrade mengangguk dan mulai berjalan, sebelum suara pesan di ponsel Sherlock terdengar. Dia berhenti dan menoleh, sama seperti gerakan sang pemilik flat. Sherlock bangkit dari sofa untuk meraih ponselnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.

“John mengirimiku pesan suara, inspektur.”

“Serius?”

Lestrade tanpa ragu kembali dan kini Nyonya Hudson pun turut menghampiri. Sherlock hanya menaikkan alis namun mulai membuka dan memperdengarkannya pada mereka. Suara alat penyetel pun terdengar dan desahan nafas juga. Mereka menaikkan alis.

_“Sherlock…”_

_“Maaf…maafkan aku…”_

Sherlock mengeryit tidak paham.

_“Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…aku tak bisa membantumu…”_

Lestrade mengeryit saat suara John terdengar begitu putus asa dan seolah tercekat.

_“Jaga dirimu baik-baik…aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku…”_

_“Aku selalu…”_

Nyonya Hudson spontan menutup mulutnya. Sherlock agak terkejut akan sikapnya itu sebelum kembali pada pesan suara. Hingga pesan terakhir dari John, membuat Sherlock tersadar.

_“Maaf…aku tak bisa lagi kembali padamu…”_

Lestrade mengeryit dimana Nyonya Hudson berbalik. Emosinya memuncak dan dia mulai terisak. Lestrade pun menghampiri sang pemilik flat untuk memeluknya.

“John…” Sherlock membelalakan mata. Dia meraih pundak Lestrade tanpa ragu. “Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang, inspektur!”

Lestrade agak terkejut sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia meraih ponsel Sherlock. “Berikan padaku.” Dia mulai menggunakan alat pelacak GPS milik Sherlock dan mendapati lokasi John dengan mudah. Lestrade membelalakan mata dan meraih alat komunikasi khusus kepolisian di blazer panjangnya.

“Gerakan semua petugas yang ada. John sudah menemukan pelakunya.”

“Pelaku?” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Lestrade menoleh padanya. “Jangan kau bilang dia mengejar pelaku yang hendak kukejar-“

Lestrade mengangguk. “Dia memohon padaku untuk melakukannya untuk bagianmu.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dasar bodoh!”

Lestrade mendesah panjang saat Sherlock melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Nyonya Hudson menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Lestrade berhenti.

“Kumohon, pak inspektur, kumohon…” Lestrade mengeryit. “Selamatkan John.”

Lestrade menyentuh tangan kecil sang pemilik flat. “Akan kuusahakan, Nyonya. Akan kami usahakan se-baik mungkin.” Lestrade mendapatinya melepas lengannya dan membiarkannya pergi bersama Sherlock yang masih mendengus.

Keduanya yang sampai pun mendapati beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil ambulans. Lestrade menaikkan alis heran dan mendapati Anderson dan Donovan memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca olehnya. Keduanya menggeleng pelan dan menunjuk pada lokasi yang belum mereka sentuh. Lestrade mendapati sang pelaku dalam keadaan diborgol di bagian tangan dan kakinya, dalam posisi menelungkup.

“Kenapa kalian tidak langsung membawanya-“

Lestrade yang mengeryit tidak paham sebelum menoleh ke samping kiri pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Dia mendapati John tergeletak lemah, dengan luka di pundak kirinya. Dia menyentuh tangannya yang tidak begitu jauh dari ponselnya berada dan terasa cukup dingin. Kehangatan tubuhnya sudah menjauhinya perlahan. Lestrade tidak bisa berkomentar dan hanya bangkit berdiri.

“Sudah berapa lama kalian menemukan keduanya?”

Anderson dan Donovan bertukar pandang sebelum sang forensik yang bersuara. “Sepuluh menit yang lalu.”

Lestrade mendecakkan lidah dan mendengar langkah kaki cepat menghampirinya.

“Kenapa sampai ada ambulans segala?” Sherlock mendapati Lestrade berdiri menutupi sesuatu yang dia kenal sebagai lokasi. “Inspektur, kau bilang John sudah menangkap pelakunya? Mana mereka berdua sekarang.”

Sherlock meraih pundak Lestrade dan melihat ekspresinya. Sherlock menoleh dan matanya perlahan membelalak lebar. Pelaku diborgol dengan keadaan telungkup, sementara John bersandar di salah satu dinding gang itu, terkulai lemah, dengan ponsel miliknya tak jauh dari sana, sementara sebuah luka tembakan berada di sebelah kiri pundaknya. Sherlock melangkah perlahan.

“John…?”

Kini dia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaannya. Dua buah peluru bersarang, suara percikan air terdengar, dan dia kenali sebagai darah. Sherlock yang masih membelalak lebar pun menyentuh leher John, dan nadi sudah tidak terasa disana. Lehernya pun terasa cukup dingin walau masih ada kehangatan sangat sedikit. Sherlock mengarahkan jarinya ke bagian lubang hidung John, namun sedikit pun angin disana tidak ada.

“Ini…bohongan bukan?” Lestrade tidak berkomentar dan hanya memalingkan wajah.

Sherlock kembali memeriksa denyut nadi John di pergelangan tangannya, masih terasa, namun tidak begitu jelas. Malah perlahan menghilang.

“John…kau tidak serius bukan?”

Lestrade berbalik untuk meminta Anderson dan Donovan membawa petugas ambulans untuk mengurus John.

“Ini tidak mungkin kan, Lestrade?”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Biarkan, petugas ambulans membawanya, Sherlock.” Lestrade tidak ingin mengatakannya namun dia tahu kenyataan-lah yang ada di hadapan mereka kini.

“Biarkan mereka, mengurus _mayat_ John-“

“Jangan bercanda!”

Lestrade tersentak namun dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah Sherlock. Perlahan dia melihatnya menarik tubuh lelaki yang lunglai itu, yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, dan juga satu-satunya orang _luar_ yang peduli dan menyayangi Sherlock sepenuh hatinya. Lestrade sudah tahu dari permohonannya waktu itu, dari pernyataan Nyonya Hudson padanya, hingga pesan suara dari John. Lestrade sudah tahu, bahwa John tidak berniat kembali karena menurutnya, ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sherlock Holmes.

“John…bukalah matamu.” Sherlock menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh John, membantunya untuk tersadar dan membuka matanya. “Kumohon…bukalah matamu dan katakan padaku ini semua bohong!”

Sherlock disambut keheningan, Lestrade pun tidak bersuara. Petugas ambulans yang datang pun harus berhenti melangkah. Sang inspektur menoleh dan menggeleng pelan membuat mereka kembali. Anderson dan Donovan hanya bisa diam membisu.

Lestrade menoleh dan mendapati kedua pundak Sherlock mulai bergetar. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan terus memanggil nama John. Hingga akhirnya, mereka melihat Sherlock Holmes hancur dan mengizinkan dirinya memeluk emosi yang tidak pernah menjadi areanya sejak dulu. Sherlock Holmes menangis begitu kencang dan lantang menembus keheningan malam. Dengan kedua tangan memeluk mendiang sahabat, orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, sekaligus _orang_ yang menyayanginya di dunia ini selain kakaknya sendiri, Mycroft.

Anderson dan Donovan berbalik untuk tidak meneteskan air mata pula, dan Lestrade melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mendekati keduanya untuk memberi Mycroft dan Nyonya Hudson kabar. Dia pun memberi waktu untuk Sherlock menangis dan membiarkan dirinya berpisah dengan John untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?” Donovan bertanya sembari mengusap air matanya.

Lestrade tersenyum dan perempuan itu bisa melihat Lestrade menahan air matanya sendiri. “Aku harus memberitahu Nyonya Hudson dan kakak Sherlock perihal ini.”

Dia menelepon Nyonya Hudson lebih dulu, dan dia terkejut mendengar suara tangisan kencang seseorang di seberang. Lestrade berdeham, berusaha tenang. Dia pun memberitahu kabar John, yang tidak bisa mereka selamatkan. Lestrade mendengar tangisan di ujung kini, seperti sekarang tangisan Sherlock tiada henti terdengar. Lestrade tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan dia harus tegar agar tidak semuanya larut dalam kesedihan dan air mata.

_“Oh my God, John…John…”_

Lestrade mengeryit. “Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kalian.” Dia yakin Nyonya Hudson menggelengkan kepala dengan banjir air mata.

“ _Aku sudah tahu…aku sudah tahu tapi_ …” Lestrade mengangguk. “ _Aku tidak percaya…aku tidak percaya John_ …”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Aku sangat berharap bisa melihat kinerja mereka berdua sampai aku pensiun…” Lestrade tahu sang pemilik flat mengangguk-angguk setuju. “Tapi takdir berkata lain.” Lestrade mendesah panjang. “Aku tidak tahu inilah jalan yang John ambil. Dan semuanya lagi-lagi,” Lestrade tersenyum.

“Demi Sherlock Holmes.”

Lestrade mendengar tawa di seberang. Dalam tangisnya, Nyonya Hudson memberi pesan sebelum mereka mengakhiri komunikasi.

_“Kabari aku lagi dan, jaga Sherlock.”_

Lestrade tersenyum. “Pasti. Aku pasti melakukannya.” Lestrade mematikan ponselnya dan mendongak untuk mendapati Donovan tersenyum kecil.

“Aku tahu mereka berdua menyebalkan.” Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock masih menangis. “Tapi ternyata, masih ada yang mencintai Sherlock Holmes seperti John Watson selain kakaknya sendiri.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Kau punya _kesempatan_ padahal.” Donovan mendengus saat Lestrade menggodanya.

“Itu tidak lucu.” Donovan melihat Lestrade mengedikkan bahunya.

Lestrade menghubungi Mycroft yang tidak lama diterima olehnya dalam panggilan pertama.

_“Aku yakin bukan kabar baik mendengar tangisan adikku?”_

“Kau benar sekali.”

Mycroft mendesah di seberang. “ _Sudah kubilang dia harus membuka diri untuk John_.”

“Sepertinya kau tahu penyebab hubungan keduanya merenggang.”

“ _Aku tahu dan aku sudah meminta Sherlock memberitahunya_.”

Mycroft mendesah. “ _Tapi dia terlambat sekarang_.” Lestrade mengeryit. “ _Aku-lah yang harus membantunya untuk bangkit lagi setelah kepergian John Watson_.”

Lestrade menoleh. “Apa kau yakin dia bisa bangkit setelah ini?”

“ _Aku tidak tahu_.” Mycroft mendongakkan kepalanya. “ _Aku hanya harus berusaha. Agar Sherlock tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri_.”

Lestrade mengeryit. “Aku akan membantumu, Mycroft.” Lestrade tahu kakak Sherlock itu tersenyum kecil.

“Izinkan _aku_ membantu kalian.”

“ _Aku sangat tertolong, Greg_.” Lestrade tersenyum mendengar persetujuannya. _“Sebelum aku sampai untuk menjemput dan menenangkannya disana, jagalah dia, Greg.”_

Lestrade mengangguk. “Yeah. Serahkan padaku.” Lestrade mematikan ponselnya dan menoleh pada Sherlock. Masih terlihat detektif itu takkan berhenti menangis, namun dia harus melakukannya. Sherlock harus bisa menerima kepergian John. Dia meminta dua petugas ambulans untuk menghampirinya lagi dan menyiapkan diri untuk mengangkut John dan mengurusi segala kebutuhannya. Sebelum pemakamannya.

Lestrade berhenti tak jauh dari Sherlock yang masih terisak. “Tidak sebaiknya kita membiarkan John terlalu lama, Sherlock. Kita harus segera-“

Tangannya ditepis dengan keras oleh Sherlock dan itu mengejutkannya. Dia tak bisa melihat ekspresinya namun Lestrade yakin Sherlock sangat terguncang dan terpukul. Tangan satunya yang memeluk John sudah bersimbah darah kini.

“Jangan kau coba-coba menyentuh _John_.” Suaranya begitu serak terdengar.

“Tapi Sherlock-“

_“Greg.”_

Lestrade membelalakan mata sebelum mendesah pelan. “Kuberi waktu sebentar lagi.” Dia meminta petugasnya yang lain untuk membawa pelaku yang masih pingsan. Mereka menggotongnya sementara Sherlock masih belum mau melepaskan John yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

“John…”

_Maafkan aku, kumohon buka matamu._

John merasa semuanya gelap, dia tak bisa merasakan apapun, namun dia tahu tubuhnya melayang kini. Layaknya di dalam air yang dalam dan pekat. John berusaha membuka matanya namun dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu dimana dan sedang apa dirinya.

 _Dimana aku_? John hanya berusaha menyentuh dan memegang sesuatu. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang_? Tangan John kembali bergerak namun tak ada yang bisa dia sentuh. Hingga sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar. _Suara apa itu? Suara tangisan_? John mengeryit, mencoba menebak suara apa itu. Perlahan, dia mengetahuinya sebagai suara tangisan. Dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang begitu dirindukan dan sangat disukainya. Tapi dia tidak ingat siapa pemiliknya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. _Suara siapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman_?

John merasa sesuatu yang berat mulai terasa. Dia tidak lagi melayang dan berada di atas tanah yang keras. Dia mencoba memahami beberapa saat sebelum semuanya gelap gulita, dan kenapa rasanya begitu berat kini. Selain itu ada rasa sakit di bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya dia pun mengeryit. _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Sesuatu seolah bersarang disini, di sebelah kiriku. Tapi apa_? John mencoba lagi, merasakan lebih dalam. Tangisan itu terdengar seperti isakan tertahan kini, dan juga suara orang lain di sampingnya. _Dia memanggil namaku? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia terus memanggil namaku_?

Seketika, ingatan kembali ke benak John. Apalagi setelah gumamannya terdengar lebih jelas.

_John…_

Dia ingat semuanya sekarang. Perasaan berat itu karena ada sesuatu yang menekannya dari depan. Rasa sakit dan sesuatu yang bersarang di sebelah kirinya adalah peluru, yang ditembak seorang penjahat kriminal yang dia kejar untuk seseorang, _demi_ seseorang. Dia merasakan darahnya masih mengalir, ketika kehangatan kembali padanya, begitu pula nafas dan oksigen. Sesuatu mencengkram tangannya, dan dia tahu itu tangan seseorang, orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

 _Sherlock_ …John mengerjap perlahan. _Itu tangan Sherlock_.

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Kau bukan anak kecil.” Suara lembut Lestrade membantunya untuk bangkit dan berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Lestrade menepuk pundaknya dua kali dan Sherlock mengangguk. Dia mengusap air mata dengan lengannya.

Akhirnya oksigen kembali dan John perlahan bernafas. Saat Sherlock masih terisak namun dia sudah mulai tenang, dia merasa sesuatu mencengkramnya balik, dengan lembut, dan kehangatan yang perlahan kembali. Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati jemari John bergerak lemah membalas cengkramannya. Hal itu membuat Sherlock membelalakan mata.

“Sherlock? Ayo kawan.” Suara Lestrade terdengar lagi.

Sang detektif melirik untuk mendapati suara desahan nafas pelan di pundaknya dimana kepala John bersandar.

“…sesak…”

Sherlock membelalakan mata lebih lebar lagi dan Sherlock yang masih diam membuat Lestrade harus berjongkok.

“Ada apa?”

“…Sherlock…sesak…”

Kini suara parau John terdengar dan mengejutkan Lestrade. Perlahan baik Sherlock dan Lestrade melihat John bergerak perlahan mundur dan melonggarkan pelukan Sherlock padanya. Mereka bisa melihat ekspresinya mengeryit.

“…sesak…kubilang…”

Air mata Sherlock kembali menggenangi matanya dan Lestrade bangkit tanpa ragu. Dia berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Petugas ambulans, kemarilah!”

Anderson dan Donovan ikut terkejut. Mereka mengikuti kedua petugas ambulans itu dan terkejut mendapati John sudah membungkuk kini, dengan kedua mata terbuka dan alis mengeryit. Dia terlihat kesakitan sekaligus kesal.

“Ini keajaiban…”

Lestrade mengangguk mantap. “Yeah…”

Sherlock mundur untuk membiarkan petugas ambulans melakukan sesuatu, namun dia enggan melepas jemari John. Salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

“Dia kehilangan banyak darah, apa golongan darah anda?”

Ketika John hendak menjawab, Sherlock menghentikannya dengan menjawab menggantikannya. John hanya melirik pada Sherlock yang berusaha tegar walau air mata sudah bercucuran.

“Kita bisa ambil tes lagi disana dan meminta siapa saja yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama untuk anda.” Salah satunya menyiapkan tangkar untuk John berbaring. Kini pundak John sudah dibalut untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang masih ada. Suhu tubuh John pun masih terasa dingin dan belum sepenuhnya kembali.

“Aku akan ikut dengannya.”

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. “Aku takkan menghalangimu, kawan. Pergilah.”

Sherlock mendengus dan berjalan dengan cepat ke ambulans. Kini tidak hanya pakaian John yang penuh darah, melainkan pakaian Sherlock pula. Setelah pintu mobil itu tertutup, mereka melihatnya berjalan pergi melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Lestrade menoleh mendapati telepon dari Mycroft. “Ya?”

_“Aku melihat ambulans keluar dari gang itu. Apa yang terjadi?”_

Lestrade mendesah lega. “John berhasil bertahan.” Mycroft terkejut. “Bisa kau sediakan rumah sakit terdekat untuknya?”

_“Tentu.”_

Lestrade terkejut saat Mycroft memutuskan telepon tanpa ragu. Dia mendesah lega.

“Sungguh keajaiban.” Dia menoleh pada Anderson dan Donovan yang berkomentar. Ada kelegaan di wajah mereka. Lestrade pun tersenyum jahil.

“Kalian sendiri terlihat lega begitu.”

Anderson dan Donovan mendengus bersamaan dan Lestrade hanya tertawa. Dia pun meraih ponselnya lagi untuk menghubungi Nyonya Hudson.

“Ini benar-benar kabar baik.”

Berkat bantuan Mycroft, John sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat disana. Sherlock ikut bergerak saat mereka membawa John menuju ruang operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di pundak kirinya. Salah satu petugas menghentikan Sherlock dan memintanya untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan berharap agar dia bisa membersihkan diri. Namun Sherlock yang masih terkejut dan terguncang pun berakhir memilih untuk diam disana dan menautkan jemarinya. Ada beberapa bekas darah disana.

“John…”

Satu jam berlalu, Sherlock melirik dari posisinya dan mendapati Lestrade, Nyonya Hudson dan Mycroft datang bersamaan. Mycroft datang dengan pengawal pribadinya yang mengurus segalanya, _Anthea_. Sekaligus yang pernah menyambut dan mengantar John pertama kali mereka bertemu di London.

“Gantilah pakaianmu lebih dulu, adikku. Bersihkan diri.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan menerima pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Mycroft. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet. Mycroft meminta Anthea yang datang untuk menemani adiknya, menjaga agar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan saat John dalam masa kritis.

Lestrade menemani Nyonya Hudson yang duduk di atas kursi yang sama dengan yang diduduki Sherlock, dan menutup wajahnya lagi.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?”

Mycroft berdeham. “Saat lebih dulu sampai sebelum kalian berdua, aku sudah menanyakan kondisi John di dalam.” Nyonya Hudson mendongak kini. “John terlihat baik-baik saja saat menerima operasinya, dia jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.” Lestrade tersenyum saat pemilik flat itu mendesah lega. Mycroft mengangguk.

“Aku yakin dia akan cepat sadar, dan cepat pulih dari operasinya.” Lestrade dan Nyonya Hudson hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ketika Sherlock dan Anthea kembali, Lestrade bangkit untuk membawakan mereka minuman, apalagi untuk Nyonya Hudson dan Sherlock. Mycroft mendapati keduanya berpelukan kini, dan sang pemilik flat seolah bersyukur dengan keadaan John dan Sherlock sekarang ini.

“Kita akan bicara panjang lebar setelah semuanya selesai, benar begitu, anak muda?”

Sherlock hanya bisa menyerah seraya dia melirik Mycroft. Sang kakak memejamkan mata menolak berkomentar, karena pernyataan pemilik flat itu benar dan baik Sherlock juga John butuh waktu bersama dan bertukar kata. Sherlock mengangguk mantap. Lestrade kembali dengan beberapa minuman selama menunggu operasi John.

Suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka setelah dua jam berlalu. Mereka yang ada diluar menoleh bersamaan saat beberapa petugas di dalam hingga sang dokter sendiri meminta mereka membawa John ke ruangan yang lain.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” Mycroft bersuara untuk mereka.

Sang dokter mengangguk. “Dia dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Hanya tinggal menunggu kesadarannya kembali saja.” Semua yang ada disana begitu lega, begitu pula sang dokter, dia melepas alat pelindungnya sebelum teringat akan sesuatu.

“Ah, maafkan aku, apa disini ada yang namanya Sherlock?”

Mereka menoleh pada Sherlock yang mengerjap. “Ya, itu saya.”

Sang dokter tersenyum. “Dia terus memanggil anda selama operasi, jadi saya rasa anda-lah yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk terus bertahan.”

Ekspresi Sherlock berubah dan Nyonya Hudson memeluk lengan sang detektif. Mycroft dan Lestrade bertukar pandang sembari tersenyum.

“Aku yakin kau ingin bersamanya juga, dia sudah boleh menerima pengunjung.” Dokter itu menunjukkan ruangan yang dipilih untuk John. “Mari, ikut saya.”

Ruangan yang dipakai untuk John sangat bersih dan harum. Kini John berbaring seorang diri dengan alat pendeteksi yang menunjukkan denyut jantungnya bergerak dengan stabil. Sang dokter memeriksa dimana ada seorang suster sedang mengatur tabung berisikan cairan untuk John. Ekspresi John terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.

Sherlock pun melangkah tanpa ragu ke samping John, dan melirik pada sang dokter meminta izin. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kini Sherlock meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

“Sepertinya Sherlock sudah baik-baik saja, berada dekat dengan John.” Mycroft dan Nyonya Hudson menoleh saat Lestrade bersuara. “Aku baru sadar dia bisa se-dekat itu dengannya.”

Sherlock melirik penuh selidik. Lestrade terkejut dengan pandangan padanya. “Apa?”

“Kau tahu perihal trauma Sherlock?” Mycroft bertanya.

“Trauma? Ah, tidak, aku hanya tahu dari John, bahwa Sherlock sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan John padanya, sedangkan dia tidak mempermasalahkan aku maupun Nyonya Hudson.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahunya.

Mycroft mendesah pelan dan dia sadar bahwa Sherlock membuang wajahnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi kekanak-kanakan.

“Sherlock, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk bisa membuka diri pada John.” Sherlock diam membisu. “Kau tahu inilah yang terjadi bukan?”

“Aku tahu, Mycroft.” Lestrade dan Nyonya Hudson kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi. _“Aku tahu.”_

Mycroft bertumpu pada payungnya. “Kalau kau tak menjelaskan seperti apa, John takkan paham. Kau hanya akan semakin melukainya.” Sherlock mengeryit saat sang kakak mulai bicara. “Aku yakin dia meminta penjelasan akan alasan kau menolak sentuhannya, kau tinggal menjelaskannya bukan? Sesulit itukah?”

Sherlock mengeryit semakin dalam. “Berisik, Mycroft.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan lagi. “Kalau begitu menjauhlah dari John.”

“Jangan bercanda.”

“Kalau begitu jelaskan semuanya pada dia setelah dia sembuh.” Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Dia _berhak_ tahu, Sherlock. Setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan untukmu kau masih saja bersikeras?” Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya. “Kau hanya akan kembali mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang _baru_ saja terjadi padanya.”

“Baik, kakakku, baik.” Sherlock kembali duduk dan memutar bola matanya. “Akan kuceritakan semuanya padanya, kau puas?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Bukan aku yang puas, tapi John.” Sherlock mengeryit. “John terlalu _lemah_ perihalmu jadi dia terlena. Dia harus lebih _keras_ padamu.” Mycroft melipat kedua tangannya kini. Sherlock mengeryit dan mendapati kakaknya menoleh pada pengawal perempuannya.

“Anthea, jadwalkan aku dan John untuk _sering_ bertemu.”

“Baik.”

“Apa?” Sherlock bangkit lagi. “Apa yang akan kau ajarkan padanya?”

“Oh, hanya sedikit bersikap _keras_ pada seorang Sherlock Holmes yang _keras_ _kepala_. Kau harus tahu kapan waktunya kau _salah_ dan _kalah_ , Sherlock.”

“dan kau selalu _benar_?”

“Setidaknya aku memikirkan keadaanmu dalam melakukan ini!”

Sherlock tersentak dan Mycroft mendesah. Dia berdeham pelan. “Bila kau masih menolak, aku akan minta John menjauh darimu-“

“ _Mycroft_.” Keduanya saling pandang kini. “Jangan memulai denganku.”

“Kau yang _mulai_ lebih dulu, adikku.”

Lestrade hanya bisa mendesah panjang sementara Nyonya Hudson menahan senyuman. Suara lain di ruangan itu mengejutkan mereka.

“Bisa…aku dapat ketenangan?”

Mereka menoleh dan John terbangun dengan alis mengeryit. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal dan tidak suka.

“Jangan…teriak-teriak di depan pasien…Holmes…”

Sherlock mengeryit dan kembali duduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan John. Mycroft hanya mendesah panjang, lelah beradu dengan adik kesayangannya.

“John…”

Sherlock mendapati John tersenyum. “Kupikir aku takkan pernah melihatmu lagi…Sherlock.” John membuat Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspresinya berubah seketika.

“John…”

Sang dokter yang kini jadi pasien hanya bisa tersenyum. “Kau baik-baik saja sekarang…” Sherlock mendongak terkejut mendengarnya. “Syukurlah, Sherlock.”

Mycroft dan Lestrade bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Sherlock menundukkan kepala saat John tersenyum lembut padanya dan masih sempat memikirkannya padahal dia-lah yang terbaring kini.

Sherlock menangis sembari memegang tangan John begitu erat. “John…John…”

Kini ketiganya hanya berharap, bahwa hubungan Sherlock dan John kembali seperti sebelumnya, seperti semasa sekolah, dan tidak lagi mengalami kejadian yang menyedihkan yang membuat keduanya harus berpisah dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa hari John dirawat untuk masa penyembuhan. Walau begitu, semangat dan keinginan John untuk bisa sembuh membuatnya lebih cepat keluar rumah sakit dibandingkan waktu yang ditentukan.

John duduk di sofa sembari mendesah panjang, merasa lega bisa merasa bahwa dia sudah berada di rumah. Nyonya Hudson sendiri tersenyum dan menyiapkan teh juga cemilan untuk keduanya. John mendapati Sherlock yang baru saja selesai meletakkan pakaian luarnya berjalan menuju sofanya yang seperti biasa dia gunakan dan dia duduki. Posisi Mind Palace-nya pun terlihat jelas. John bangkit untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya, seperti hari-hari mereka menerima klien dan mengusut kasus bersama. Nyonya Hudson datang dengan sebuah nampan dan mulai menyediakan teh dan cemilan untuk mereka berdua.

“Anda tidak ikut?”

Nyonya Hudson mengedikkan bahu. “Aku akan mendengarnya darimu nanti, anak muda.” John mendapatinya menepuk pelan pundaknya. “Sherlock harus memiliki waktu berdua bersama denganmu kini.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah pelan. Sherlock masih memasang posisi Mind Palace-nya dan memejamkan mata. Namun mereka masih bisa melihatnya mengangguk. Tak lama, Nyonya Hudson yang menghilang dari flat mereka pun menyambut keduanya dengan keheningan. John sendiri hanya mulai menyeruput tehnya sendiri saat Sherlock akhirnya membuka mata.

“John-“

“Kudengar dari Greg, Donovan dan Anderson, bahwa kau nangis?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata sebelum memalingkan tatapannya. “Kau hanya ngelantur.”

John tersenyum. “Greg baru saja memberiku rekamannya, apalagi Donovan dan Anderson-“

“John!”

Sherlock bangkit dari sofanya dan mencoba meraih ponsel John yang baru saja dia keluarkan. John hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sherlock yang panik sekaligus merona.

“Aku bercanda, aku bercanda.” Sherlock mendengus dan John menghentikan tawanya. “Kau dapat pesan suaraku, kalau begitu?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut sebelum mengangguk. Dia kembali duduk di sofa dengan perlahan disertai posisinya memasuki Mind Palace. John mendesah pelan.

“Punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan?”

Sherlock menegang dan John tahu dia enggan. Walau begitu, John tersenyum. “Tidak masalah tidak kau ceritakan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja bila aku-“

“Akan kuceritakan.” John mendapati Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali dengan posisi yang berubah. Ada keraguan dan kegugupan disana. “dan aku baik-baik saja denganmu disini.” John mengerjap takjub saat Sherlock menyadari maksudnya. “Aku, tidak ingin kau pergi kemanapun lagi, John.”

John yang memegang cangkirnya mendekati bibirnya pun menurunkannya perlahan.

“Oke…”

Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku, tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi.”

John pun tersenyum. “Well, kalau begitu, setidaknya untuk pergi kencan sesekali, tidak masalah bukan?”

“Apa?” Sherlock mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata.

“Maksudku, aku tetap akan disini, dan tinggal disini, tapi aku juga sesekali ingin pergi kencan, jalan dengan beberapa teman perempuan.” John mengedikkan bahu.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Sejak kapan kau mulai mencari perempuan?”

John mengerjap kini. “Well, sejak hubungan kita berakhir.”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!” John mundur saat Sherlock bangkit dari sofanya. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Well, sikapmu menunjukkan padaku seperti itu.” Sherlock memasang ekspresi penuh pertanyaan. “Dengan kau begitu sensitif dengan sentuhanku, lalu terlihat menolakku untuk berada satu ruangan denganmu. Well, aku cukup kesepian, tapi aku lebih tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, jadi aku mencari teman perempuan untuk mengisi rasa sepiku.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

_“Kau sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya? Kukira itu sudah jelas.”_

_“Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya!”_

_“Well, pernyataanmu waktu itu mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkan John, Sherlock.”_

Sherlock mendesah panjang mengingat pernyataan sang kakak padanya dan membuatnya menjatuhkan diri di atas sofanya lagi. John mengeryit mendapatinya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

“Sherlock? Kau baik-baik saja?”

John menghampiri saat dia telah menyimpan cangkirnya. “Ada yang sakit?” John bergerak dengan jarak, dan Sherlock menyadarinya bahwa John ragu apakah dia bisa menyentuhnya atau tidak. John yang mengeryit khawatir pun mendengar suara pelan Sherlock.

“Sentuh saja.”

“Huh?”

John mendapati Sherlock menatapnya dari sela-sela jemarinya. “Sentuh aku, John.” Sang dokter mengerjap sebelum menelan ludah. Dia mengangguk dan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari Sherlock. Awalnya dia bisa melihat tubuh Sherlock bereaksi, namun lama-lama dia terlihat tenang dan nyaman. John bisa menyentuh dan mengelus jemari Sherlock. Walau baru jemarinya.

“Ada sesuatu yang membuatku trauma, ketika kau masih di medan perang.” John terkejut saat Sherlock mulai berbicara. “Seseorang menyentuhku, mengambil _milikku_ , dan menyiksaku.” John mengeryit dan Sherlock tahu hanya John yang akan memasang ekspresi seperti itu padanya. “Butuh satu bulan untukku bangkit tanpa bersentuhan dengan siapapun, namun ternyata, aku baik-baik saja bersentuhan dengan siapapun. Hingga, tubuhku bereaksi dengan sentuhan lembut, yang hanya _kau_ berikan padaku, John.”

John kini melihat Sherlock melepas kedua tangan dari wajahnya. Namun dia tidak melepas jemari John yang hampir dia tarik. John melirik tangan Sherlock yang mengelus jemarinya balik.

“Siapa, orang itu?”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi amarah yang dicampur kebencian. John tidak percaya dia bisa melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Sherlock.

_“Jim, Moriarty.”_

John membelalakan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan Sherlock di jemarinya terasa mengerat. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, dan untung saja, Mycroft datang menyelamatkanku sebelum hal _buruk_ terjadi.” Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Aku tidak pernah ingin merasa menolak sentuhanmu, John. Aku merasakan banyak hal darimu hanya lewat sentuhan yang kau arahkan padaku.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan saat kita bersalaman pertama kali itu? Dan juga, beberapa kali kita berpegangan tangan untuk mengejar penjahat?” Sherlock mendongak dan menatap John yang memasang ekspresi khawatir padanya. “Kau terlihat baik-baik saja.”

“Aku memakai sarung tangan, John.” Dia membuat John mengerjap terkejut, teringat akan hal itu. “Selama bukan sentuhan kulit langsung seperti ini, tubuhku tidak bereaksi berlebihan.”

John menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan kini. “Tapi ini…”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Saat melihat keadaanmu begitu, tubuhku bukannya menolak sentuhanmu saat aku menyentuhmu lebih dulu, justru menariknya. Aku bisa menyentuh lehermu untuk mencari denyut nadimu dengan mudah, menyentuh pergelangan tanganmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama pun dengan mudah. Aku pun sadar, harusnya aku mencoba, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan membantuku.” Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Tapi aku takut, aku takut melukaimu karena kau tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa kita tak bisa bersentuhan.”

John mengeryit. “Aku tidak masalah soal itu bila kau memberitahuku, Sherlock. Aku masih bisa menunggu hingga kau sudah cukup kuat-“

“Aku tidak bisa, John!” John mengerjap terkejut. “Saat melihatmu, aku ingin sekali memelukmu, memegang tanganmu, menggenggamnya erat,”

John mendapati Sherlock begitu sedih dan tersiksa hanya lewat ekspresinya. “Aku ingin menciummu, John.” John mengeryit saat mendapati Sherlock begitu menahan diri dan tersiksa. “Hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku saat aku melihatmu. Tapi tubuhku, trauma itu, membuatku harus menahan diri dan berakhir melukaimu hanya karena aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya padamu.” Sherlock menggigit bibirnya. “dan bila aku melihat lagi pemandangan itu, aku yakin, aku…”

Sherlock terkejut saat kepala John menyentuh kepalanya dan terantuk dengan agak keras. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.

“John-?”

“Kau harusnya mengatakan itu semua dari awal, Sherlock!” Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak jago dalam membaca dirimu dan aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Aku bukan orang yang akan memaksamu menceritakan hal yang tidak nyaman dan tidak kau sukai.” Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya dengan alis mengeryit. “Apa aku tidak cocok untuk diberikan kepercayaanmu?”

“Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, John.” Sherlock menggeleng dengan cepat. “Bukan itu. Sama sekali bukan.” Sherlock membuka matanya perlahan. “Aku tahu sebaiknya aku memberitahumu semua itu, dengan cepat, dan dari awal. Tapi setiap kali aku teringat aku akan terkejut dan menjauhimu saat kau tidak sengaja menyentuhku, selalu menghantuiku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran begitu, namun akhirnya, pikiran itu yang mengalahkanku.”

John mengeryit. “Maaf, aku tahu aku sebenarnya paham maksudmu.” Sherlock hanya menggeleng pelan, dan John tahu Sherlock tidak ingin mendengar John meminta maaf padanya.

“Saat melihat keadaanmu seperti itu, semua penyesalanku muncul. Kata-kata _Victor_ pun terngiang di kepalaku.”

John mengerjap. “Kata-kata Victor?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Ngomong-ngomong, dia baik-baik saja?”

“Yap. Dia menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya dan kini sudah punya dua anak.” Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Kita bisa menemuinya suatu hari nanti.”

John mengangguk. “Yeah. Aku sangat menantikannya.” Sherlock mendapati John memintanya melanjutkan.

“Bahwa aku masih bisa berbuat kesalahan, mengulanginya lagi dan meminta maaf padamu selagi kau _masih_ ada di sekitarku. Namun, aku takkan bisa lagi melakukannya, bila kau sudah _tiada_. Aku tak bisa lagi meraihmu, itulah yang aku dapat saat kau terbaring lemah seperti itu.”

John mendapati Sherlock menggenggam kedua tangan John kini, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Sherlock menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata.

“Aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengeluarkan segala penyesalanku, karena aku tahu aku tak bisa lagi meraihmu. Aku berusaha tegar dan kuat seperti kata si bodoh Lestrade, namun aku gagal.” John menahan senyuman saat Sherlock masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu. “Menyadari bahwa esok hari aku terbangun tanpa dirimu disana, tanpa jejakmu disana, membuat dadaku sakit. Aku kembali hidup _sendirian_.”

John mengeryit. “Sherlock…”

“ _Sendirian_ bukan saat aku menunggu kepulanganmu dari medan perang karena aku tahu kau pasti kembali, tapi _sendirian_ karena kau takkan penah kembali.” Pundak Sherlock mulai bergetar kini. “Aku tidak yakin aku bisa-“

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John menariknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak John sementara wajah John terbenam di pundaknya, mirip saat John terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya.

“Aku tidak tahu aku bisa membuatmu sampai seperti itu, Sherlock.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan itu-“

John menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya. “Kita hanya terus bertengkar, kau berteriak menolakku, aku berusaha membantu dan menolongmu, tapi aku tidak bisa karena kau menolak. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu.” John tersenyum.

“Jadi aku tidak pernah sempat berpikir, bahwa bila aku pergi tanpa kau ketahui, kau takkan sampai seperti itu. Lagipula kau sudah menerima pesanku, aku yakin, kau bisa menerimanya.”

“ _Jangan bercanda_.”

Sherlock melepaskan pelukan John namun tidak dengan tangannya. “Aku tahu aku memang _salah_ karena tidak menjelaskan padamu langsung perihal traumaku, _salah_ karena itu berakhir melukai dan menyakitimu, namun sama sekali tidak terbersit di benakku, bahwa aku _tidak_ menginginkanmu, John.” Sherlock menunjuk dada John. “Kau dengar pernyataanku sebelumnya, keinginanku saat aku melihatmu pertama kali?”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “dan kau masih bilang aku _tidak_ menginginkanmu? Aku _sangat_ menginginkanmu, John Watson!” John membelalakan matanya. Bukan rasa malu yang menyelimutinya kini karena Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas dan lantang, melainkan kelegaan.

“Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, John Watson. Kau harus dengar bagaimana Nyonya Hudson bertahan mengurus dan merawatku, memang dia berhasil, namun kau bisa meringankannya soal itu karena kau berhasil membuatku lebih baik dari sebelumnya.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku membuatmu jadi lebih baik?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku selalu merokok ketika kau masih di medan perang. Aku juga terkadang memakai obat-obatan demi kinerja otakku dan untuk menghentikan trauma itu terus menghantuiku. Tidak dengan dosis tinggi.”

“Obat-obatan?!”

Sherlock tersadar bahwa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya Mycroft tahu, tapi berakhir terlontar di depan John. Dia mendapati sang dokter memeriksa lengannya kini dan mendesah pelan. John menahan rasa kesalnya.

“ _Lalu_?”

Sherlock menelan ludah karena John sudah kembali tegas seperti dulu. “Tapi setelah kau kembali dan kita bertemu lewat Mike, aku menghentikan semua itu.” John mengerjap. “Kau menembak pelaku kejahatan waktu itu untukku, maka itu aku yakin aku juga harus bersedia melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.”

John menaikkan alis. “Maksudmu menembak seseorang yang hendak melukaiku?” Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“Well, itu sudah semuanya.” John mendesah panjang saat Sherlock mundur. Namun tangan panjang detektif itu tidak melepas tangan John dan sang dokter sendiri seolah sudah terbiasa. Sherlock mulai melakukannya setelah kejadian yang menimpa John yang hampir benar-benar meninggal itu.

“Aku tahu kita memang banyak masalah, tapi tidak menyangka sampai umur segini pula.” John mendesah panjang dimana Sherlock hanya tersenyum.

“Kau keberatan, Watson?”

John menekan pelipisnya. “Kau sedang bercanda denganku? Sudah berapa lama aku harus menemanimu terjun ke medan perang?”

“dan kau sendiri terjun ke medan perang, hmm?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock tersenyum sambil menunjuknya. Keduanya tertawa masih dengan salah satu tangan bertautan dengan satu sama lain. John mendesah pelan.

“Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja, Sherlock?” Sang detektif menoleh pada John yang bertanya. “Aku tahu kau memang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kini, tapi entahlah, dengan pelukan dan yang lainnya.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku juga tidak buru-buru, hanya berharap lebih banyak kencan dan sentuhan begini pun sudah cukup.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Well, aku akan mengusahakannya tentu saja.” Sherlock memandang tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan John. “Sayangnya aku tidak cukup, John.” Keduanya bertukar pandang kini. “Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, selama kita masih sepasang kekasih.”

John merona dan mendengus. “Aku tidak tahu kau jadi _seperti_ ini, Sherlock Holmes.”

“ _Seperti_ apa?” Sherlock hanya tersenyum senang berhasil menggoda John yang masih merona.

“Padahal dulu kau begitu polos dan menggemaskan!”

Sherlock mendapati John memejamkan mata menolak menatapnya. “Sekarang sudah tidak lagi?”

John hanya mendengus dan Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman lebih lebar. Walau begitu, kedua tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas, hingga kehadiran sang pemilik flat yang menawarkan makan siang.

* * *

Lestrade melangkah memasuki flat setelah mendapati beberapa klien diusir oleh Sherlock disertai jawaban dari permasalahan yang dibawa mereka. Lestrade juga menaikkan alis melihat mereka menerima klien yang beragam dan juga cukup aneh.

Pintu yang dibukanya disambut dengan sosok Sherlock duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki terlipat.

“Pastikan menarik perhatianku, pak inspektur.”

“Well, aku pastikan itu.”

John menoleh saat Lestrade memberikan ekspresi yakin yang tidak begitu ditunjukkan lewat ekspresinya. Dia pun duduk seraya John pun melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. Lestrade berterima kasih atas itu.

“Mulailah, Sherlock.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya namun mengizinkan Lestrade memulai kasus yang dibawanya. Tidak lama mendengarkan, John datang untuk minuman mereka. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, baru Lestrade dan Sherlock menyeruput minumannya.

“Berikutnya di sekitar _Northumberland_ _Street_.” Lestrade dan John memasang ekspresi terkejut. “Korban kira-kira perempuan, melewati jalanan itu.”

“Bagaimana kau-“ Lestrade yang mengerjap takjub melihat Sherlock menunjuk beberapa gambar yang dibawakan untuknya. “Aku tidak paham.”

“Tempat keramaian.” Sherlock hanya tersenyum mendengar suara pelan John. Lestrade melirik ke arahnya. “Kau bilang disana karena jalanan disana cukup ramai dan, mudah untuk jadi tempat memunculkan korban tanpa kecurigaan karena ramai.” Sherlock mengangguk lagi.

“John lebih paham dibandingkan kalian para kepolisian, pak inspektur.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Itu karena kami tidak paham kami menemui kalian bukan?” Sherlock menyeruput minumannya.

“dan karena John sudah terbiasa dengan kinerjamu.”

“Seharusnya kau pun begitu.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis dan dia melirik John yang menyetujuinya. Lestrade mendesah lagi.

“ _Harusnya_ begitu.”

Keduanya melangkah menghampiri beberapa pihak kepolisian yang menunggu dan berjaga diluar. Disana ada Donovan berjaga.

“Halo, detektif dan dokternya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat panggilan Donovan padanya berubah. Disertai John pula.

“Aku disini untuk menemui detektif inspektur Lestrade.”

“Mereka disini, kubawa ke dalam.”

Sherlock melirik pada John yang mengedikkan bahu lalu mengikuti Donovan yang mengarahkan mereka tanpa embel-embel.

Lestrade menjelaskan beberapa perihal TKP sebelum membiarkan Sherlock dan John melakukan tugasnya setelah dipanggil. Sherlock mengamati ruangan sementara John berjongkok utnuk mengamati korban. Tidak lama dia melihat Sherlock berbalik padanya dan mengangguk. Sherlock pun ikut berjongkok, mengerjakan tugasnya, dan Lestrade bisa melihat dia berbincang dengan John lebih dulu, ada perdebatan kecil disana.

“Bisa kudengar apa yang _kalian_ dapat?”

Sherlock melirik John dan kembali pada Lestrade. Seperti biasa Sherlock menjelaskan dengan cepat, singkat, dan jelas. Beberapa gerakan terlihat untuk menunjukkan maksud dari perkataannya. Setelah mereka selesai di TKP, mereka melangkah menuju lokasi lainnya bersama-sama sebagai petunjuk terakhir.

“Apa yang terjadi pada anak buahmu?”

“Maksudmu?”

Sherlock berbisik pada Lestrade saat mereka hanya bertiga saja. “Mereka berhenti memanggilku dengan _sesuatu_ yang harusnya membuat John marah.”

“Harusnya _kau_ juga marah, Sherlock.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali pada Lestrade. “Apa yang membuat mereka berubah, inspektur?”

Lestrade hanya tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa perubahan itu terjadi setelah Sherlock hampir kehilangan John. Dia memejamkan mata.

“Bagaimana bila kau yang mendeduksinya? Bukankah itu keahlianmu?”

Sherlock dan John berhenti saat Lestrade masuk ke dalam mobil polisinya bersama Donovan. Setelah mereka melaju lebih dulu, keduanya melangkah untuk mencari taksi.

“Apa maksudnya dengan itu?”

“Well, bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?”

“Maaf?”

John hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. Sherlock menyadari sesuatu akan senyuman dan gerakan itu saat mendapati John mengangkat tangan untuk mencari taksi.

“Kau tahu sesuatu, John?”

“Hmm, mungkin.”

“Beritahu aku.”

John terkekeh saat Sherlock memaksa sembari memegangi lengannya. “Kau segitu penasarannya?”

“Ayolah, John.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kepalaku bisa meledak bila aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.”

“Wow, itu sangat tidak bagus kedengarannya.”

“Maka itu ayo beritahu aku.”

John tersenyum jahil pada Sherlock yang mengerjap bingung. “Setelah kita menyelesaikan kasus hari ini?”

Sherlock tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Kau menantangku ternyata.”

John hanya tersenyum lebar. Taksi pun membawa mereka pergi ke lokasi yang sedang dituju oleh pihak kepolisian oleh Sherlock kini.

Kehidupan Sherlock dan John sebagai rekan dalam mengusut kejahatan di London pun terus berlangsung hingga beberapa tahun lamanya sebelum Sherlock memutuskan untuk pensiun. Bagi Sherlock, keberadaan John sangatlah berarti baginya, karena dia mengajarkan banyak hal, yang dia pikir mungkin saja seseorang sepertinya sangat membutuhkannya.

Dan Sherlock tak ingin lagi menyesalinya.


	12. Chapter Dua Belas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes akan kembali diuji dengan kehadiran sebuah pengalaman pahit dan trauma yang lebih hebat dimiliki seorang Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan dengan trauma miliknya yang membuatnya harus berjalan pincang. Mycroft tak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat John harus melihat dan menerimanya sendiri. John tahu perasaannya takkan berubah pada Sherlock sampai kapanpun, namun memilih untuk berpisah sementara dari lelaki itu, memang membuat Sherlock kembali menjaga jarak dan terlihat tidak lagi memberikan kepercayaannya pada John sepenuhnya. Sementara John memberikan kepercayaan miliknya pada Sherlock sepenuhnya. John tak memaksa, karena dia tahu, selama Sherlock baik-baik saja dan bahagia, John tidak butuh apapun lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter berikutnya adalah yang terbaru sebelum bab spesial! Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca dan orang-orang yang membaca cerita saya tentang Johnlock ff ini. Saya tidak dapat melakukannya tanpa dukungan Anda, komentar Anda, dan inspirasi indah Anda yang saya dapatkan dari sini dan tempat lain. Saya harap saya bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi! Saya suka Sherlock dan John paling seperti Anda :) Selamat menikmati! ~

John Watson tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes akan kembali diuji dengan kehadiran sebuah pengalaman pahit dan trauma yang lebih hebat dimiliki seorang Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan dengan trauma miliknya yang membuatnya harus berjalan pincang. Mycroft tak mengatakan apapun hingga membuat John harus melihat dan menerimanya sendiri. John tahu perasaannya takkan berubah pada Sherlock sampai kapanpun, namun memilih untuk berpisah sementara dari lelaki itu, memang membuat Sherlock kembali menjaga jarak dan terlihat tidak lagi memberikan kepercayaannya pada John sepenuhnya. Sementara John memberikan kepercayaan miliknya pada Sherlock sepenuhnya. John tak memaksa, karena dia tahu, selama Sherlock baik-baik saja dan bahagia, John tidak butuh apapun lagi.

Perubahan pada diri Sherlock dan penerimaannya akan kehadiran John mulai terasa setelah kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa John darinya. Sherlock yang menyadari bahwa dia menyesal dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pun, berusaha keras untuk mencoba dan membuat dirinya paham bahwa dia membutuhkan John. Walau semuanya masih dalam batasan sentuhan kecil.

Tapi kini, artinya berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya.

“Sherlock, aku buatkan kopi.”

Sherlock yang berada dalam Mind Palace mendengar suara John yang seperti biasa. Ketika hendak menyimpan cangkirnya ke meja dekat Sherlock, tak sengaja tangan John bersentuhan sedikit dengan tangan Sherlock membuatnya langsung keluar dari Mind Palace tanpa ragu.

John yang ikut terkejut pun mundur. “Maaf, kau masih tidak terbiasa?”

“Tidak…bukan apa-apa.”

John mengerjap bingung. “Kau yakin? Aku akan usahakan untuk tidak-“

“Jangan, John.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Jangan lakukan itu.” Sherlock meraih cangkir berisi kopi yang mengepul dan mulai menghirup aromanya. “Aku baik-baik saja, hanya, terkejut.”

John mengeryit. “Kau yakin? Kau tak memaksakan diri?” Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap John yang khawatir sebelum menggeleng pelan.

“ _Yes_. Aku yakin.”

Ekspresi John berubah lega melihat Sherlock kini menatapnya dan seolah menenangkannya. John pun percaya dan mengangguk.

“Oke. Baguslah.”

“John.”

“Hmm?” John yang hendak berbalik untuk duduk di kursinya menoleh. Sherlock menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

“Lebih sering…”

John mengerjap. “ _Sering_ maksudmu?”

Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya, dan John mendapati rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ini pertama kalinya reaksi itu muncul saat John tak sengaja menyentuh Sherlock secara langsung tanpa perantara apapun.

“Aku memang terkejut tapi,” John mengangguk. “Aku tidak menolaknya.”

John mengerjap dan akhirnya paham maksud sang detektif. John tersenyum.

“Oke. Perlahan saja, benar?” Sherlock mengangguk dan melihat John berbalik. Sherlock turut senang melihat kebahagiaan di wajah John dan hal itu menghangatkan hatinya dalam sekejap.

Lestrade datang hari itu membawakan beberapa kasus. Sherlock menggerutu setelah berhasil memecahkan hampir tiga buah kasus yang dibawanya.

“Membosankan!”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock melemparkan dokumen yang disediakan oleh Lestrade untuknya. Dia meraih dokumen yang berserakan itu saat Sherlock melihat yang lainnya.

“Kenapa tidak ada yang menarik, inspektur?”

“Well, kasus bukanlah _puzzle_ yang bisa kau mainkan, Sherlock. Ini bukan mainan.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku tidak bilang ini _mainan_.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata menatap Lestrade yang seolah telah menyerah dengan sifat sang detektif.

John yang berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya mengerjap beberapa kali membaca salah satu dokumen yang baru saja dilempar Sherlock.

“Kau yakin ini tak menarik perhatianmu?”

Sherlock melirik. “Apa?”

John mendekati Sherlock perlahan dan menunjukkan maksudnya. Beberapa tulisan yang ditunjuk jari John membuat Sherlock mengikutinya.

“Yang ini, pembunuhan di panti asuhan. Korbannya adalah salah satu pekerja dan tidak mengarah pada anak-anak. Kebanyakan mereka mengincar anak-anak dibandingkan pekerjanya bukan? Adakah alasan pelaku mengincar pekerjanya?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau sedang bercanda denganku? Tentu saja motif dan pelakunya ada. _Sudah jelas_. Kenapa kau tak bisa melihatnya-“ Sherlock berhenti dan membuat John juga Lestrade menaikkan alis. Mereka bertukar pandang bingung. Sherlock menoleh untuk menatap John kini.

“Kau _bilang_ mengincar anak-anak?”

“Yeah,” John mengedikkan bahu.

“Kebanyakan kejahatan yang terjadi di panti asuhan adalah dengan menargetkan anak-anak dan bukan orang dewasa.” John mengangguk saat Sherlock mulai bergumam pelan. “Lalu kenapa dia menargetkan orang dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak? Kenapa dia tanpa ragu memilih untuk langsung membunuhnya dibandingkan mengancamnya dengan menggunakan anak-anak?”

John menjentikkan jari dan Sherlock melirik padanya. “Nah, kau punya sesuatu untuk dipikirkan.” Keduanya terkejut saat Sherlock merebut dokumen yang baru saja mereka bahas.

“Kasus kapan ini, Lestrade?”

John dan Lestrade bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Lestrade pun menjelaskan sementara dia membuatkan minuman pula untuk Lestrade kini. Sherlock mulai mencari data dan petunjuk, dan mereka bisa melihat otaknya bekerja dengan cepat dan penuh rasa penasaran.

Lestrade yang menerima minuman itu tersenyum. “Kau hebat sekali, John.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau membuat Sherlock memikirkan ulang kasus yang kuberikan.”

“Well, kebanyakan memang sesuai dengan deduksi Sherlock,” Lestrade mengangguk. “Namun yang itu juga menarik perhatianku. Aneh sekali Sherlock melewatkannya.”

“Aku bosan jadi aku melewatkannya, Watson!”

John mendesah pelan saat Lestrade terkekeh. “Maka itu aku memberikan satu agar kau tidak bosan, Holmes.” Sherlock mendengus menjawabnya. “Tapi harusnya kau lebih mengenal sifatnya, Lestrade.”

“Hmm?”

“Kau sudah bertahun-tahun lebih lama daripada aku dengannya. Kami bersama hanya tiga tahun lho.” John menunjuk dengan jari yang tidak memegang gelas minuman. “Aku sendiri saja takjub dengan kinerja Sherlock yang sekarang, yang lebih cepat dan lebih luar biasa dibandingkan sebelumnya.”

“Well, memang.” Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Namun ada saat-saat aku tidak bisa memahami dan mengerti keadaannya. Walau kami harus bertengkar karena terkadang dia memakai obat-obatan untuk membuat otaknya tetap stabil dan tidak bekerja diluar kontrolnya.”

John mengeryit dan Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Jadi kau yang membantunya menghentikan menggunakan obat-obatan?”

“Well, hanya sebentar, terkadang sementara.” Sherlock kembali mengetik untuk mencari data. Dia pun meraih ponsel untuk menanyakan sesuatu hingga mencari dengan tangannya sendiri. “Kau selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih baik daripada apa yang kulakukan.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Aku mendengarnya juga dari Sherlock. Aku tidak paham aku melakukan apa sebenarnya perihal itu.” Lestrade hanya tersenyum saat John mengedikkan bahu. “Setidaknya aku dengar dia berhenti merokok hingga menggunakan obat-obatan itu setelah aku mulai tinggal disini.”

“Serius?” Lestrade terlihat takjub saat John hanya mengangguk. “Well, itu hal yang sangat bagus. Aku selalu mendengarkan keluhan Mycroft bahwa Sherlock kembali lagi menggunakannya demi menjaga otaknya untuk tetap stabil.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan dengan sengaja. “Kita keluar dalam 10 menit untuk mencari data, John.”

“Lokasinya?”

“Jaringan bawah tanahku yang akan mengantarkan kita. Sementara inspektur, kau kembalilah mencari data yang akan kukirimkan nanti setelah aku mendapatkan data dari mereka.”

Lestrade dan John bertukar pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan. “Bagaimana dengan kasus lainnya?”

“Akan kuberitahu jawabannya lewat pesan. Kasus yang disadari John yang harus kita usut sekarang.”

John mengeryit saat Sherlock bangkit dari tempat duduknya. “Apakah akan berbahaya bila kita biarkan terlalu lama?”

Keduanya berhadapan kini dan John mengerjap bingung mendapati senyuman jahil dari Sherlock padanya.

“Yes, my dear Watson. Aku tidak ingin menerima amarahmu karena aku membiarkan anak kecil terluka karena aku juga menolak hal itu.”

“Anak kecil!?”

Lestrade menyimpan gelas minumannya. “Itu sangat berbahaya bukan, Sherlock?”

“Oh, tentu saja.” Sherlock meraih pakaian luarnya. “Namun selama aku dan John menemukan datanya lebih dulu dari jaringan bawah tanah kami, semua itu bisa dicegah.”

John melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lestrade sebelum meraih pakaian luarnya. Lestrade pun melangkah lebih dulu keluar flat. “Aku tunggu informasinya!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar dan mulai memakai syalnya. “Setidaknya ucapanku benar.”

“Apa?”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock melirik padanya. “Kini yang bisa membuat otakku tetap stabil dan bekerja di bawah kontrol adalah dirimu, John.” Dia mendapati John menaikkan alis. “Kau baru saja memberiku pekerjaan setelah kebosanan hampir mengambil alih otakku.”

Sherlock yang berjalan lebih dulu mendengar John terkekeh. “Sudah kubilang aku bukan pengasuhmu!”

“Tapi partner dan kekasihku, benar begitu?”

Pernyataan itu mengejutkan John sebelum menorehkan senyuman di wajahnya. Sherlock melangkah lagi dan John mengikuti tanpa ragu di belakangnya.

“Yeah!”

* * *

Perubahan lainnya terlihat disaat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kasus bersama. Dengan Lestrade dan rekan-rekan di lapangan, Sherlock mendapati dirinya memandangi John dari belakang. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya namun lebih lebar, terlihat lebih berisi, kuat dan kokoh, sekaligus kehangatan yang biasa terpancar darinya, membuat Sherlock merasa ingin memeluk tubuh itu tanpa ragu. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana kehangatan itu lebih terasa secara langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dibandingkan hanya dari sentuhan tangan John.

Lestrade yang mengizinkan keduanya untuk pulang pun berbincang dengan John yang menunggu sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

“Aku akan minta detailnya dari kalian besok pagi di flat. Kembalilah dulu.”

“Trims, Greg.” Lestrade mengangguk dan berbalik saat John tersenyum padanya pula. John pun menoleh untuk memberi tahu Sherlock. “Sudah selesai katanya, ayo kembali.”

Keduanya berhadapan kini dan John terkejut mendapati dua tangan Sherlock sudah mengambang di angan-angan mengarah padanya. John berharap dia bisa mundur namun tubuhnya lebih cepat membeku di tempat dibandingkan harus mundur lebih dulu.

“Um…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Hmm? Oh,” Sherlock kini menatap kedua tangannya sendiri. “Apa yang telah kulakukan-?”

“Hei, _itu_ pertanyaanku.” John mengeryit tidak percaya pada sang detektif di hadapannya itu. “Sesuatu terjadi? Ada apa?”

Sherlock mengerjap dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dia memalingkan wajah dari John yang bertanya.

“Tidak, well,” Sherlock mengeryit. “Melihatmu dari belakang, membuatku, itu,” John menaikkan alis, heran mendapati Sherlock gelagapan menjawabnya. “Aku ingin, ada keinginan untuk,” Sherlock mengusap tengkuk lehernya sebelum memerah. “Memelukmu.”

John membelalakan mata mendengarnya sementara Sherlock masih memalingkan tatapannya. Keheningan menyelimuti sebelum Sherlock bersuara lagi.

“John-“

“Serius, Sherlock?”

“Huh?” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali terkejut. Kini ada antusias di wajah John. “Y-yes…”

“Itu perkembangan yang luar biasa!”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Perkembangan?”

“Yap. Kau sudah mulai memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhku lebih dulu.” John meraih kedua tangan Sherlock. “Sebelumnya kau hanya bertahan disini kan?” Kali ini tidak ada keraguan dan rasa terkejut saat John menyentuhnya. Sherlock malah merasakan kehangatan dari sana. Sherlock mengangguk. “Setidaknya sekarang ada perkembangan bahwa kau memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhku lebih dulu! Bukankah itu bagus?”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Itu…bagus?”

“Yeah. Itu artinya, kau sudah menerimaku untuk membantumu mengatasi trauma itu.”

_“Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, Sherlock.”_

“ _Tidak sekarang, John_.”

“ _Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau jangan paksa aku_!”

Sherlock yang membelalakan mata dan sekelebat bayangan itu muncul pun mengeryit perlahan. Dadanya langsung sakit mengingatnya.

“Hmm? Sherlock? Ada apa?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Bukan apa-apa.” John yang melepaskan tangan Sherlock pun diraih salah satunya oleh sang detektif. Dia melihatnya menggenggam tangan itu. “Ayo pulang.”

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sherlock dan John hanya diam membisu, tanpa membicarakan apapun walaupun tangan Sherlock memegangi tangan John. Keduanya yang sampai di Baker Street pun disambut oleh Nyonya Hudson dengan senyuman lebar. Keduanya pun turun dari taksi dengan tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. John menaikkan alis heran.

"Nyonya Hudson?" Mereka mendapatinya melompat dan memeluk keduanya dengan tangan yang kecil dan ramping itu. Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang bingung.

"Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua kembali bersama seperti ini!"

Keduanya menorehkan senyuman mendengar hal itu. Sherlock dan John balas memeluk sang pemilik flat.

"Kami pulang, Nyonya Hudson."

Saat kembali dan sudah berganti pakaian, Sherlock duduk di sofa dengan posisi Mind Palace. John pun menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Kukira kau duduk di sofamu yang biasa." Sherlock menggeleng pelan dan satu tangannya menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong.

"Kemarilah, John." Sang dokter menaikkan alis namun mengikuti permintaan Sherlock. Dia juga tak lupa meletakkan teh yang dibuatnya untuk Sherlock.

Setelah duduk, John mendapati dia mulai bersandar ke pundaknya sambil mendesah pelan. John tersenyum kecil.

"Tahu begini aku menyalakan televisi dulu."

Dia mendengar Sherlock mendengus. "Televisi itu membosankan, John! Kenapa kau berkutat dengannya juga?"

John tertawa kecil. "Walau begitu tetap berisikan beberapa acara yang bisa saja berkaitan dengan kasus kan?"

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. "Percayalah pada polisi dibandingkan media massa."

John mendesah pelan namun tak membantahnya. Dia mulai menyeruput tehnya saat tangan Sherlock melingkar di lengannya. John melirik namun tak bersuara.

"Mau kau ceritakan alasanmu tiba-tiba diam saja sepanjang perjalanan?"

Sherlock mengerjap. "Masalah bagimu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Sherlock memejamkan matanya. "Kau selalu begitu."

John tersenyum lagi. "Kebiasaanku juga sebagai dokter."

Sherlock mendesah pelan menyerah. Beberapa saat dia membiarkan keheningan dan kehangatan yang terasa menyelimutinya. Sebelum bersuara.

"Aku teringat kita pernah bertengkar, karena aku menolak."

John menaikkan alis. "Menolak apa?"

"Aku menolak bantuanmu. Kau tetap menawarkanku bantuan walau kau tak tahu apa masalahnya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau tetap bersikeras melakukannya hanya karena kau peduli padaku." Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. "Aku berpikir kalau saja waktu itu, aku mau mencoba dan menerimanya, pasti," John menahan tawa saat Sherlock terdengar begitu sedih.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin berkutat dengan masa lalu."

Sherlock mendongakkan kepalanya. "Pernahkah aku menyatakan itu?"

"Beberapa kali dengan kekesalan memuncak." John mengedikkan bahu. "Maka itu kupikir kau tidak akan memikirkan perihal hal yang sudah berlalu."

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. "Entahlah, John. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu dihantui pemandangan itu." John membelalakan mata. "Kini bukan apa yang pernah terjadi padaku karena Jim yang kupikirkan, melainkan saat aku hampir kehilanganmu, John." Sherlock memejamkan matanya.

"Aku takut bahwa semua ini, hanyalah mimpiku." John mengeryit saat cengkraman Sherlock di lengannya mengerat. "Hanya, Mind Palace-ku saja."

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat tangan John yang lainnya meraih kepalanya. Dia menyentuh rambut keriting hitamnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Maaf, Sherlock. Pilihanku waktu itu, membuatmu mendapat trauma yang-"

"Tidak, bukan itu, John."

Keduanya bertatapan kini, dan John yakin wajahnya terlalu dekat. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Sherlock di wajahnya. "Hal itu seolah mengingatkanku akan hal yang penting, dan aku tak boleh lagi kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin menyesal, dan kembali melepasnya hanya karena kebodohanku."

John menggeleng pelan saat Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak butuh simpati, Sherlock." Dia melihat Sherlock terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu-"

John menunjuk dada sang detektif. "Aku _butuh_ dirimu." Sherlock membelalakan matanya. "Aku butuh perhatianmu, butuh perasaanmu untukku, dan aku butuh kepedulianmu. Selain itu, aku tidak butuh apapun."

Sherlock mengerjap dan meraih tangan John yang menunjuknya. "Aku yakin aku sudah menyerahkan semua itu untukmu."

John tersenyum kecil. "Yeah, dan juga kepercayaanmu." Sherlock mengerjap kini saat John membalas sentuhannya. "Kepercayaanmu untuk menerimaku dalam bisa menyentuhmu dan melindungimu."

Sherlock mengeryit. "Kau selalu melindungiku, John. _Selalu_."

John tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Syukurlah." John terkejut saat Sherlock menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak. John membelalakan mata terkejut sambil melirik.

"Sherlock...?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, John."

"Me-melakukan apa?"

John yakin dadanya berdegup kencang saat sentuhan Sherlock di kulit lehernya dan nafasnya disana. John menelan ludah.

"Ini, menyentuhmu."

John merasakan bibir Sherlock disana, perlahan menyapu kulitnya, kehangatan disana. John memejamkan mata, berharap tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun saat Sherlock mulai mengecup kulit dan lehernya. John merona dan dadanya mulai berdegup kencang.

"John..." Sang dokter mengangguk, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terangsang dengan sentuhan lembut Sherlock di tubuhnya.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sherlock menaikkan alis heran mendapati John merona merah.

"Y-yeah..."

"Tapi wajahmu merah."

John memalingkan wajahnya. "W-well...harusnya kau sendiri paham." Dia berdeham pelan. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menolak."

Sherlock mengerjap, mencoba memahami maksudnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sherlock membelalakan matanya. Dia turut merona dan mundur, sembari menutup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sadar, maaf, John." Sherlock melirik John yang menggeleng pelan.

"Well, aku senang kok." Sherlock mendapati John tak memandangnya namun dia merona sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ada ketegangan dan rasa gugup disana.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kalau aku lebih sering melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sherlock mundur terkejut dan John sendiri ikut mundur menyadari sikapnya. "Asal hanya kita berdua saja..." Sherlock mengangguk mantap menyetujuinya.

Tidak lama hal itu mulai terjadi, John menyadari perubahan Sherlock padanya. Banyak keinginan dan perlakuan yang berubah dari Sherlock dengan lebih sering menyentuh dan berdekatan dengan John. Sang dokter sendiri tidak keberatan, apalagi karena terlihat bahwa Sherlock mulai menunjukkan perhatian dan keinginan pada John, juga perlahan mulai mempercayainya dalam mengatasi trauma yang dia alami.

Satu hari setelah Sherlock dan John menyelesaikan kasus, Lestrade mendapati Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak John, sembari mengelus-elus wajahnya disana.

"Bosan, John!"

"Kita baru saja menyelesaikan kasus, jenius. Kau sudah bosan lagi?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian di flat!" Sherlock menyatakannya sembari mengusapkan wajahnya tanpa henti. John mendesah pelan. Dia mendapati Lestrade menghampiri sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sifat menempelmu sudah kembali hmm, Sherlock?"

"Apa maumu, Lestrade?"

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock menggeram padanya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa John miliknya dan takkan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk sesekali mengajak John minum. Dan mungkin kau mau-"

"Tidak!" Sherlock melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher John dan mendapati sang dokter terkejut. "Dia harus menemaniku di rumah!"

"Aku bilang akan mengajakmu juga bila aku mengajak John bukan?" Lestrade mengedikkan bahu, membalas gerutuan sang detektif.

"Kau bisa datang minum di flat kami saja!" John bertukar pandang dengan Lestrade kini saat dia mendengus. Sherlock kembali mengusapkan wajahnya di pundak John.

"Serius?"

"Well, datang saja bila Sherlock sudah mengizinkan. Kita bisa minum dan berbincang disana." John menepuk lengan Sherlock yang melingkar di lehernya. "Lepaskan aku jagoan, sesak."

Tanpa ragu dia mengikutinya namun tangannya meraih tangan John. Lestrade mengedikkan bahu sebelum mengangguk.

"Kuterima undanganmu kalau begitu."

Hari dimana acara minum-minum diadakan di Baker Street pun datang. Nyonya Hudson pun bergabung karena ajakan John yang tak bisa ditolaknya dan akan menyiapkan beberapa masakan nikmat untuk mereka. John juga tak lupa mengajak Mike untuk datang dan diberi persetujuan yang tak terduga. Dia pun mengajak Molly Hooper, namun sayang, dia tidak bisa turut serta karena ada acara keluarga yang membuatnya cepat pulang dari pekerjaannya hari itu.

“Jangan lupa ajak aku lagi ya!”

John hanya tersenyum mengingat senyumannya saat dia datang secara langsung ke rumah sakti Barts untuk mengajaknya saat Sherlock sibuk dengan eksperimennya untuk sebuah kasus. Mereka tak bisa lama-lama berbincang karena sang detektif menarik John dari kesempatan itu untuk mengusut kasus lebih cepat.

Sherlock mengeryit dari posisinya duduk sembari memandang laptop ketika John bergerak kesana kemari. Penampilannya sudah rapih layaknya hendak pergi berkencan.

“Bisakah kau diam, John?”

“Ah, maaf, maaf, aku sedang memikirkan apalagi yang kita perlukan untuk hari ini.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Bukankah Nyonya Hudson yang akan mengurusnya?”

“Well, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Lagipula aku libur kerja di klinik hari ini.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kau bisa diam menemaniku disini.”

“Itu ide yang bagus juga, jagoan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku belanja sebentar?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John menjentikkan jari padanya. Hanya Mycroft dan John yang berhasil beradu mulut dengannya selama itu. Sherlock juga tidak paham mengapa John bisa melakukannya. Dia mendengar John berlari kembali ke atas dengan penuh semangat sebelum kembali lagi. Ketika Sherlock hendak kembali memasuki Mind Palace, dia mendengar sesuatu yang pernah dia dengan sekali lagi. Disertai dengan pemandangannya.

“Ah, Sherlock.” Dia menoleh dan membelalak lebar. John tersenyum riang kini. “Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu.” Agak sedikit berbeda, namun Sherlock ingat persis pemandangan itu. John mulai berbalik. “Oh ya, jangan lupa makan sarapanmu. Sedari tadi kau diam saja dan menatap laptop entah apa yang kau lihat. Oke?” john menunjuk sarapan yang tersedia di depan Sherlock dan sang detektif bangkit berdiri. Tatapannya membelalak seolah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkannya. “Sherlock?”

_“Um, Sherlock.”_

_“Aku pergi dulu.”_

_“dan, jangan lupa makan.”_

_“Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”_

John membelalakan mata kini saat Sherlock berlari padanya dan sudah memeluknya. Begitu erat sehingga dia harus menepuk punggung sang detektif.

“Tunggu, ada apa?” Dia menepuk lagi saat Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sesak nih, jagoan.”

“Tidak.”

“Huh?”

“Jangan pergi.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku hanya pergi untuk belanja, aku takkan kemana-mana selain itu.” Namun Sherlock menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. “Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku biar kau bisa melihatku?” Pernyataan itu membuat Sherlock mundur dan menyeka matanya. John terkejut melihat Sherlock ternyata hendak menangis lagi sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Mau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?” Namun Sherlock mengangguk, tangannya memegangi tangan John yang lainnya. John mengangguk. “Kita pergi belanja bersama kalau begitu oke?” Sherlock mengangguk kini.

Di pusat perbelanjaan, keduanya tidak sadar menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang. Sherlock dan John asyik memilih bahan makanan dan sibuk beradu mulut sembari kedua tangan menggenggam satu sama lain.

“John, kau sedang bercanda denganku? Ini yang akan disukai oleh Nyonya Hudson!”

“Tentu saja yang ini. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya memakan yang ini sebelumnya.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Itu adalah pemberiannya untuk tamunya, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.”

“Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk dengan mantap. “Kukira dia suka yang ini.”

“Nah, untuk minumannya.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock berbisik padanya. Ekspresi John berubah seketika.

“Aku tidak percaya!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Dia itu luar biasa dalam minum, John.”

“Aku ingin segera melihatnya!”

Setelah selesai memilih dan hendak membayar, John mendapati beberapa pengunjung memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda, disertai dengan gumaman pelan mereka.

“Aku baru sadar kita diperhatikan.” Sherlock mengangguk menyetujuinya. “Apa yang membuat mereka begitu?”

“Kurasa ini juga berpengaruh.” John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock mengangkat tangan mereka yang berpegangan satu sama lain. John merona dan langsung memalingkan tatapannya.

“We-well, memang cukup memalukan, tapi aku tidak menolak.”

“Aku juga.”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. Mereka tahu pandangan orang tidak lagi mereka pedulikan karena hanya masing-masing pandangan yang mereka pedulikan kini. Seperti dulu semasa sekolah.

“Memang aku tidak menolak, tapi kau memang _terlalu_ nempel, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau tidak suka?”

“Maksudku sampai seperti ini.” John tersenyum jahil sambil memperlihatkan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. “Karena biasanya kau hanya akan melakukannya di depan orang-orang yang kita kenal bukan di publik seperti ini.” Sherlock mendengus dan merona perlahan. John terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

“Berisik, John. Aku suka melakukannya jadi jangan protes.”

John tersenyum gigi. “Seorang Sherlock Holmes berkata jujur.”

Sherlock masih cemberut saat John berkomentar. Dia pun memintanya melepas tangan sebentar untuk membayar dan membantu kasir untuk mengeluarkan bahan belanjaan mereka. Sherlock enggan hingga ekspresi di wajahnya berubah, namun John menenangkannya dan membuatnya bersikap tenang layaknya seekor anjing yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari majikannya. John hendak membayar ketika kasir menyebutkan harga belanjaan mereka dan melihat sebuah kartu terarah padanya.

“Pakailah.”

John mengerjap. “Tapi Sherlock-“

“Ayolah, John.” John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan lagi. Dia menerimanya dan mengulurkannya pada kasir.

“Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sherlock. Kita berbagi flat bukan berarti aku mengandalkanmu.”

“Aku _ingin_ kau mengandalkanku.” John terkejut dan mendongak. Sherlock memandangnya kini. “Kau selalu melakukan banyak hal untukku. Setidaknya ini, hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. “Aku melakukan apapun untukmu bukan berarti aku minta balas budimu, jenius.”

“Aku tahu.” John menerima kartu milik Sherlock dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sang detektif. “Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, John.” Sherlock mendapati John menoleh dengan kedua kantong belanja di kedua tangannya. “Walau tidak yang luar biasa seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.”

John terkekeh. “Itu luar biasa?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Bagiku, yes.”

Ketika keduanya keluar pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari taksi, Sherlock meminta John memberikan satu kantong padanya. John menaikkan alis heran namun setelah paham maksudnya, John mendesah pelan dan membiarkan Sherlock memegang tangannya. Kini dengan masing-masing kantong belanjaan di tangan satunya, keduanya berjalan mencari taksi sambil berpegangan tangan.

“Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Greg dan Mycroft perihal ini.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku sudah bisa menduganya jadi tak perlu dibahas.”

John tertawa kecil. “Bagaimana kalau soal tadi pagi?” Sherlock menegang namun kembali terlihat nyaman. “Well, aku tak memaksa, hanya terkejut saja.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Di flat, akan kuceritakan.” John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Keduanya mendapati taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya sambil membicarakan banyak hal ringan. Masih dengan tangan Sherlock yang tak berniat melepas tangan John.

Keduanya kembali dan John mulai menyiapkan hal-hal yang mereka beli sementara Sherlock kembali duduk mengamati laptopnya. John mendesah pelan akan sikap Sherlock yang tak berubah itu. Hingga suaranya terdengar.

“Kau ingat terakhir kali kita bicara sebelum kejadian itu?”

“Kejadian itu?” John menaikkan alis sebelum membelalakkan matanya. “Oh-“ Sherlock menoleh.

“Sebelum kita pergi belanja dan kau hendak pergi sendiri, pemandangannya persis seperti waktu itu. Aku berpikir bahwa bila aku kembali membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, aku takkan melihatmu lagi.” John mengeryit saat Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Hanya itu yang kutakutkan kini.”

“Sherlock...”

“Maaf, John. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengatasinya, dan malah menambah trauma yang belum saja aku atasi dengan baik.” Sherlock memejamkan matanya. “Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai mata dan kepalaku sendiri. Bahwa semua ini benar-benar kenyataan dan bukan mimpi.”

Sherlock mendongak mendapati John melangkah menghampiri. Dia membelalakan mata saat John mengecup dahinya yang tertutupi poni rambut keriting hitamnya.

“Well, aku akan tetap disini untuk membantumu membuktikannya, jadi jangan khawatir.” John tersenyum. “Aku takkan pernah lupa untuk memberitahumu kemanapun aku pergi.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Sungguh?”

“Yap.” John menepuk pundak sang detektif. “Nah, bila kau sudah selesai dengan itu, bantu aku?” Sherlock melihat John berbalik dan kembali ke dapur. Sherlock menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja dicium John.

“John”

“Hmm?”

“Lebih sering,”John menaikkan alis dan Sherlock menunjuk dahinya sendiri. “Yang barusan.”

John tertawa. “ _Roger_. Kau manja juga.” Sherlock mendengus namun senyuman perlahan terlukis di wajahnya.

Tidak lama mengurus sesuatu lewat laptopnya, Sherlock membantu John yang menyiapkan sesuatu dengan belanjaan yang baru saja mereka beli bersama. John harus membuat Sherlock bisa bekerja dengan baik dan serius setiap kali dia berusaha melakukannya sembari memberi sedikit sentuhan layaknya dia sedang menggoda sang dokter. Sembari merona walau tak menolak, John harus bersikap keras pada sang detektif yang senang bersikap bangga akan kemampuannya dan jahil itu. Keduanya pun mendapati Nyonya Hudson datang untuk memberitahu seperti apa saja yang hendak mereka lakukan malam itu hingga menahan tawa melihat keakraban Sherlock dan John yang lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya itu.

Lestrade dan Mike yang datang bersama pun disambut oleh sang pemilik flat. Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan melangkah bersama sembari mendengar argument kedua partner in crime yang sudah mereka kenal sejak sekolah di ruangan flat yang jadi tempat minum bersama. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum.

John menoleh dari layar laptopnya setelah mendengar suara langkah ceria yang menampilkan kedua temannya itu. Sherlock sendiri sedang sibuk memikirkan melodi apa yang akan dia mainkan malam hari itu.

“Sudah lama tak melihatmu, John!” Mike melangkah dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar bersiap memeluk teman baiknya sesama dokter itu.

John terkekeh dan melangkah ke arah Mike yang menawarkan sambutan hangat itu. “Well, memang cukup lama, semenjak kau mempertemukanku lagi dengan si jenius ini.” Mike tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung sang dokter berulang kali.

Lestrade mendongak mendapati sekeliling ruangan itu bercaya dan berwarna-warni. “Wow, aku tidak tahu kau menghiasnya sampai seperti ini.”

“Ini semua pekerjaan John!” John memutar bola matanya dengan senyuman di wajah. “Karena dia membeli banyak kesukaanku yang membuatku jadi harus menghiasnya!” Lagi-lagi John tersenyum dengan bangga dan mendapat tepukan di pundaknya oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

“Kau memang jago dalam mengurus si jenius ini, John!” Lestrade tersenyum gigi.

“Aku bukan hewan, inspektur!”

Sherlock menggerutu lagi dan disambut tawa oleh yang ada disana. John mempersilakan Lestrade dan Mike untuk duduk di tempat yang disediakan, mereka berbincang ria sementara Sherlock masih sibuk memikirkan melodi yang akan dimainkan olehnya. Nyonya Hudson pun datang dengan langkah bahagia dan beberapa gelas.

“Ayo kita lakukan sambil minum.”

John bangkit. “Biar kubantu.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar melihat semua pemain sudah ada disana dan dia mulai menggerakkan alat penggesek biolanya. Mereka menoleh pada permainan yang mulai terdengar, begitu lembut, elegan dan terdengar baru. John mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum.

“Dia memainkan yang baru lagi.” Seolah mendengarnya, Sherlock hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sebagai tanda bangga. Dia pun mendapati John meletakkan satu gelas untuknya sementara dia duduk di samping Nyonya Hudson untuk mendengarkan satu melodi saat itu.

Tepukan meriah terdengar setelah Sherlock memainkan biolanya dan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Mereka meminta Sherlock untuk minum dan berbincang dengan mereka, sembari duduk tepat di samping John. Sesekali, sang detektif melirik dokternya yang tertawa bahagia. Lestrade dan Mike sudah terlihat mabuk sementara John belum, dia seolah menikmati waktu yang sedang dia rasakan kini. Hal itu menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock pula sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyuman.

“Bukan hal yang buruk juga.” Sherlock menyisip minumannya sembari memejamkan mata. John melirik saat mendengar gumaman pelan itu, heran akan apa yang dikatakan sang detektif, namun tersenyum mendapatinya terlihat menikmati waktu bersama mereka, di flat, di rumah mereka. John pun menyisip minumannya sendiri.

Sherlock diangkut oleh John yang masih tidak begitu mabuk dan sudah mendapatinya tertidur pulas. John mendengar dari Nyonya Hudson bahwa dia tidak begitu mabuk namun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh tertidur. John mendesah pelan mendapati sifatnya minumnya itu. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tumbang di ruang flat sembari menggumam tak penting. Nyonya Hudson mengajak sang dokter untuk minum lagi berdua saja setelah membiarkan Sherlock untuk tidur.

Ketika hendak menyusul sang pemilik flat dan yakin Sherlock sudah tertidur, John mendapati tangannya diraih, membuat langkahnya berhenti.

“John…” Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sherlock memanggil namanya dan tangan panjangnya itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. John pun meraihnya dengan kedua tangan, mengelusnya lembut.

“Mimpi indah, Sherlock.”

John tersenyum lagi mendapati pernyataannya menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock yang tertidur. Dia mengecup lembut tangan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang detektif yang pulas di kamarnya sementara dia kembali minum dan berbincang dengan Nyonya Hudson.

* * *

Sherlock terbangun saat cahaya yang menyelipkan dirinya lewat celah jendela yang tak tertutup korden putih itu pun mengarah padanya. Sherlock mengerjapkan mata, mencari sosok John, dan bangkit setelah sedikit tenang mendapati kepalanya pening. Sherlock melangkah menuju ruang flat, mendapati dapur begitu rapih tanda Nyonya Hudson belum datang untuk menyiapkan sesuatu, hingga penampilan ruangan yang tidak begitu berantakan. Sherlock menaikkan alisnya heran.

“John?”

Dia menoleh kesana kemari mencarinya, hingga menemukan sesuatu berbentuk kotak dibungkus rapih layaknya hadiah dengan bungkusan berwarna biru gelap, mirip dengan warna syal dan blazer panjangnya. Sherlock meraihnya, menebak isinya, yang tidak bisa dia duga apa sebagai cenderamata hingga aksesoris lainnya. Sherlock mendapati sesuatu layaknya kain, pakaian, hingga barang besar yang bisa dipakai. Dia tahu itu untuknya karena ada tulisan khas John dibalik pita yang menjadi hiasan terakhir hadiah. Sherlock membukanya dan membelalakan mata. Disana terlihat sebuah syal dan sepasang sarung tangan yang warnanya mirip dengan yang dia punya kini. Sherlock agak heran dengan hadiah itu, namun dia menyadari alasannya dengan pesan yang ditinggal John di dalam kotaknya.

“ _Sherlock, Happy Birthday! Maaf telat, karena saat itu kita sedang dalam pengusutan pelaku kejahatan dan lupa semua itu setelah mendapat kasus lainnya, Nyonya Hudson pun tak memberitahu kita. Hahaha_.” Sherlock mendesah pelan. “ _Aku tak memberimu secara langsung, karena mungkin saja kau takkan mau menerimanya, maka itu aku simpan saja disini. Waktu itu pun kau sedang sibuk dengan Mind Palace, jadi kurasa kau tidak sadar. Apa kau suka? Aku tahu kau sudah memilikinya, tapi aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kuberikan padamu karena aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya dengan mudah_.” Sherlock menarik senyuman kecil. “ _Bila kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya kok. Tapi aku berharap, bisa melihatmu memakainya sekali saja, dan aku harap aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Bila tidak, kumohon tunjukkan pada Nyonya Hudson. Karena dia membantuku juga dalam memilihnya_.” Sherlock mengeryit.

“Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya?”

Sherlock mendesah dan melanjutkan isi pesannya. “ _Nah, Sherlock, kurasa aku terlalu panjang. Jangan lupa makan! Kau selalu begitu_.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “ _Jaga, dirimu baik-baik. Maaf ya, aku sungguh-sungguh, minta maaf. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku selalu, selalu_ ,” Air mata Sherlock pun turun perlahan.

_“Menyayangimu.”_

Sherlock mendongak untuk mendapati foto John yang terpajang di depan cermin, di samping tengkorak yang dia miliki sejak lama. John tersenyum disana, dengan foto berwarna hitam putih yang seolah menandakan dia telah tiada. Sherlock membelalakan matanya lagi dan teringat kapan John memberikan hadiah itu walau dia tahu bahwa John tidak tahu sebenarnya dia mengetahui sang dokter memberikan hadiah itu saat dia tersadar dari Mind Palace-nya.

John kembali lagi sebelum pergi mengusut penjahat yang hendak ditangkap oleh Sherlock bersama Lestrade dan yang lainnya. Dengan sebuah kotak biru, John menyimpannya di meja kecil tepat di samping Sherlock yang duduk. John tersenyum kecil, begitu menyedihkan dan menyiratkan kesedihan, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi flat. Sherlock bisa merasakan banyak hal dari tatapan itu walau dia tak memandang sang dokter. Anehnya waktu itu, Sherlock tak menghentikannya.

“Jadi semua itu…”

_“Ah, maaf, maaf, aku sedang memikirkan apalagi yang kita perlukan untuk hari ini.”_

_“Well, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Lagipula aku libur kerja di klinik hari ini.”_

_“Itu ide yang bagus juga, jagoan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku belanja sebentar?”_

_"Well, aku senang kok."_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"Asal hanya kita berdua saja..."_

_"Kita baru saja menyelesaikan kasus, jenius. Kau sudah bosan lagi?"_

Sherlock pun membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk, dengan hadiah dari John di tangannya. Hadiah terakhirnya. Semua pemandangannya bahwa John selamat, bahwa John berhasil sembuh dari luka tembakan dan kembali bersamanya ke flat, itu hanya mimpi dan Mind Palace-nya saja. Karena Sherlock berharap semua itu bohong. Padahal kenyataannya, John sudah tiada. John tidak selamat, dia meninggal di tempat kehabisan darah, dan Sherlock maupun Lestrade tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Sherlock yang hancur dan jatuh tertidur pun membuat Mycroft harus mengurusnya kini sementara Nyonya Hudson mencoba tegar akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Bahwa John memilih pergi untuk selamanya dan takkan pernah kembali.

Langkah cepat yang riang dan penuh semangat membuat Sherlock menoleh, masih dengan wajah banjir air mata. Namun sayang, itu langkah yang dimiliki Nyonya Hudson dan bukanlah John. Bukan John Watson.

“Kau sudah bangun, anak muda? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan-?” Nyonya Hudson menoleh dan membelalakan mata. Dia terkejut mendapati Sherlock duduk di atas lantai dengan wajah banjir air mata dan kedua tangan memegangi kotak hadiah dari John yang sudah terbuka dan terlihat isinya. Bukan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan, melainkan kesedihan dia rasakan pula. “Oh, Sherlock…”

Sherlock mendapati Nyonya Hudson berjongkok bersamanya. “Kau sudah membuka hadiahnya ternyata?”

“John memberikan ini saat dia pergi?” Nyonya Hudson agak terkejut sebelum mengangguk.

“Awalnya dia hendak menitipkannya padaku, namun berakhir dia serahkan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau tahu saat dia memberinya padamu.”

“Aku tahu.” Nyonya Hudson mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tahu dan aku tak berbuat apapun, berterima kasih, atau sebagainya.”

Nyonya Hudson mengeryit dan menarik Sherlock ke pelukannya. “Kau suka hadiahnya?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa dan bilang apa, bila yang memberinya sudah tidak ada.” Nyonya Hudson menahan air mata. “Percuma saja aku menyatakan semuanya saat dia _tidak_ ada, Nyonya Hudson.”

Pemilik flat itu menahan isak tangisnya sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sherlock. “Aku tahu, Sherlock. Aku tahu. Tapi katakanlah, aku berjanji untuk merekam semuanya untuk John.”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya dan air matanya turun lagi. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar hal itu. John masih saja teringat akan dirinya, dan seolah dunianya hanyalah Sherlock Holmes. Tak pernah, dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri hingga bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri pada dunia. Hanya perihal, Sherlock Holmes.

“John…”

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan bersama Nyonya Hudson, John melangkah ke kamar tidur Sherlock sambil menguap lebar. John pun membuka pintu dan membuka korden jendela, dia mendapati Sherlock masih membentuk kepompong dalam tidurnya. John melangkah ke pinggir tempat tidur untuk membangunkan sang detektif.

“Sherlock, bangun. Sudah pagi, ayo sarapan.” John menyentuh selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sherlock. “Nyonya Hudson sudah membuatkan kita sarapan-“ John membelalakan mata mendapati ekspresi Sherlock begitu sedih dan terluka. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari sana.

“John…”

Sang dokter mengeryit mendengar Sherlock menggumamkan namanya. Dia mengguncang tubuh Sherlock, dengan agak kencang dan keras. “Sherlock, bangunlah. Hei,” Namun Sherlock tetap menangis dalam tidurnya, dan terlihat lebih tersiksa dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“John-“

“SHERLOCK!”

Sang detektif membuka matanya langsung tanpa ragu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendongak. Dia melihat John mengeryit khawatir padanya, ekspresinya penuh rasa cemas.

“Maaf aku berteriak padamu, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun.” Sherlock pun bangkit duduk dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Kau mimpi buruk sepertinya. Ada apa? Mau cerita?” Sherlock membelalakan matanya saat tangan John menyentuhnya, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang. Sherlock mengerjap.

“John…”

“Yap. Ini aku, jagoan.” John tersenyum kecil, dan terkejut saat tangan Sherlock memegang wajahnya kini. John mengerjap. “Sherlock?”

“Kau nyata.”

“Huh?” Sherlock menyentuh bagian tubuh John, memastikan semuanya ada, hangat, dan berdenyut. Dia juga tak lupa menyentuh dada John, merasakan denyut jantung yang berdetak perlahan dengan stabil. “Tentu saja, aku nyata…” Walau begitu, air mata kembali membanjiri wajah Sherlock dan dia melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya ke leher John, membenamkan wajah sang dokter di pundaknya.

“John-!”

“Sherlock, sesak!” John menepuk-nepuk pundak Sherlock namun sang detektif tidak melonggarkan pelukannya. Hingga kegiatannya itu terhenti mendengar Sherlock terisak dalam pelukannya. John mendesah pelan dan memeluknya balik. “Aku disini, Sherlock. Tenanglah.”

Tidak lama setelah keduanya berpelukan dan John memberikan Sherlock waktu untuk menangis, John mengusap air mata yang tersisa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati Sherlock terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena dikerjai oleh teman-temannya yang tak menyukai dirinya. “Kau mimpi buruk?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Mau cerita?” Dia terdiam lalu mengangguk. “Aku disini, Sherlock. Tenanglah dan ceritakan padaku.”

Sherlock menceritakan perihal mimpi yang mirip dengan kenyataan saat itu. Sherlock tertidur di kamarnya sendirian, tanpa kehadiran John disana. Dia pikir sang dokter mungkin sedang pergi atau berbincang dengan pemilik flat di bawah, hingga tidak ada jejaknya disana. Sherlock mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna biru bertengger di meja di samping sofanya, dan dia mengarah kesana untuk membukanya. Setelah tahu bahwa itu memang untuknya, disertai secarik kertas pesan, Sherlock membuka dan mendapati hadiahnya berupa pakaian dan bukan cinderamata. Sherlock terkejut dengan syal dan sarung tangan yang mirip sekali dengan yang dia miliki sekarang, hingga dia membaca pesan yang diberikan John untuknya. Sherlock yang menyadari arti pesan itu, dia teringat bagaimana John memberikannya tidak secara langsung sebelum dia pergi mengusut pelaku kejahatan sendirian. Sekaligus hari terakhir Sherlock melihatnya.

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati foto John terpajang di depan cermin dekat dengan tengkorak yang sudah lama dia miliki dan dia anggap sebagai temannya itu. Dengan warna hitam putih yang seolah memberi tanda bahwa John sudah tiada. Semenjak itu, dia menyadari bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi, bahwa John selamat dan berhasil bertahan, dia menjalani operasi dan sembuh, keduanya kembali mengusut kasus bersama, dan membicarakan perihal trauma yang dialami Sherlock, sampai kemunculan Nyonya Hudson hendak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ekspresinya sedih mendapati Sherlock sudah menangis dan membuka hadiah dari Sherlock untuknya. Nyonya Hudson menjelaskan semuanya, dan Sherlock kembali menangis. Saat itu pula, dia mendengar suara John memanggilnya dengan keras dan nyaring, membangunkannya dari mimpi. John paham kini, bahwa Sherlock sedang berusaha mempercayai kenyataan ini sebagai _kenyataan_ dan bukanlah mimpi juga Mind Palace-nya.

“Aku tahu ini akan lama, melihat keadaanmu.” John tersenyum pada Sherlock yang akhirnya berhenti menangis. “Tapi sampai kau bisa mengatasinya, aku tetap disini bersamamu, Sherlock.” John meraih tangan sang detektif. “ _Pasti_.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan mengangguk. “Yes, aku percaya itu, John.” Sang dokter tersenyum mendengar Sherlock juga berpikiran positif. John mengangguk dan bangkit.

“Nah, saatnya sarapan? Kalau kelamaan, Nyonya Hudson bisa memarahi kita karena sarapannya dingin.” Sherlock mendengus pelan namun menuruti John untuk bangkit berdiri. Sherlock mengusap matanya dengan tangan yang lain sementara tangan satunya meraih tangan John. Sang dokter menuntunnya keluar kamar dengan senyuman.

“Tunggu, John.”

“Hmm?” John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock mengecupnya di dahi. John mengerjap dan mulai merona sembari menyentuh dahinya sendiri. “She-Sherlock?”

“Sekarang giliranku bukan?” John mengerjap sebelum tertawa walau Sherlock hanya menaikkan alis heran. “Apanya yang lucu?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa.” John tersenyum gigi. “Kau bebas melakukannya kapanpun, jagoan. Tidak perlu kita bergiliran untuk itu.”

Sherlock terlihat terkejut kini. “Benarkah?”

“Yap.” John menggenggam tangan Sherlock. “Setidaknya kau sudah baik-baik saja bila kita melakukannya, jadi tidak masalah.” John menggiringnya keluar kamar dan mendapati Nyonya Hudson sudah berkacak pinggang. “Lihatlah, Nyonya Hudson sudah bersiap untuk marah pada kita.”

“Kalian lama sekali sih, _boys_!” Mereka mendengarnya menggerutu. “Sarapannya bisa dingin! Hargailah usahaku!” John tersenyum dan Sherlock pun tersenyum. Kini keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai berbincang sambil menikmati sarapan. Dengan mulut penuh, Nyonya Hudson tidak lupa mengelap sekitar bibir Sherlock yang belepotan.

“Kau ini bukan anak kecil, Sherlock.” Nyonya Hudson menggerutu sambil tertawa. John hanya tersenyum mendapati keduanya begitu akrab layaknya ibu dan anak.

Siang itu saat keduanya sibuk mengurusi kasus bersama, Sherlock yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan satu kasus melemparkan beberapa kertas dokumen yang dipegangnya.

“Bosan!”

John mendesah pelan mendengarnya. “Bagaimana dengan kasus lainnya?” John bertanya tanpa mendongak dari pekerjaannya menuliskan data dan kasus di buku catatannya.

“Sudah kupecahkan semua. Beri aku pekerjaan!” Sherlock menggerutu lagi di atas sofanya. John yang mendesah pelan pun bangkit berdiri untuk mengumpulkan lagi kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai.

“Kau mau makan siang?”

“Tidak tertarik!” John mendesah pelan dan Sherlock tahu itu tanda dia tak ingin mendengarnya. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Angelo’s saja cukup.”

“Bagus.” Sherlock mendongak saat John menyerahkan dokumennya pada Sherlock. “Beritahu Greg jawaban dari setiap kasus yang baru saja kau pecahkan.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Berikan padaku ponselku.” Sherlock menerima dokumennya dan menyimpan di atas mejanya. John tersenyum dan menyerahkan Sherlock ponselnya. “Jangan terlalu banyak memesannya, John.”

“Roger. Ah.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John hendak kembali duduk dan menghampirinya. Sherlock hanya mengikuti gerakan sang dokter yang tersenyum padanya. “Siapa tahu ini bisa membuatmu berpikir juga.”

“Apa maksudmu-“ Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John mengecup puncak kepalanya. Setelah itu dia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

“Aku siapkan makan siang dulu.” John bersiul bahagia sambil melenggang ke dapur.

Sherlock yang mengerjap pun menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja dicium John. Dia merona perlahan sebelum memosisikan dirinya memasuki Mind Palace.

“Aku jadi ingin menciumnya.”

Makan siang dari Angelo’s datang dan keduanya berbincang ria setelah Sherlock memberitahu jawaban dari setiap kasus yang diterimanya. Tidak ada satupun kasus yang membuat mereka harus keluar dari flat dan membuat keduanya bermalas-malasan di dalam ruangan bersama itu. Sherlock menggerutu bosan lagi sementara John menyediakan kasus-kasus untuknya lewat website sementara Sherlock menunggu panggilan dari Scotland Yard.

Malam pun menjelang, Nyonya Hudson pergi untuk menikmati makan malam dengan teman-temannya sementara kedua pria yang berbagi flat itu menikmatinya di rumah. Sherlock menggerutu sambil melenggang bolak-balik dan ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

“Bosan, John!”

“Yeah, aku dengar.” John menyediakan makan malam untuk mereka di dapur.

“Boleh aku menembak dinding?”

“Tidak ada kasus untukmu kalau begitu.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi dan kembali mondar-mandir. “Boleh aku merokok?”

“Aku takkan tidur bersamamu malam ini.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi dan mulai berjalan lagi berulang kali sampai John melangkah untuk menyediakan makan malam di meja di ruang flat. John berkacak pinggang.

“Saatnya makan malam, jenius. Berhentilah mondar-mandir begitu untukku.” Sherlock berhenti mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir dari John sebelum melenggang menghampirinya. Dia duduk dengan manis seraya John duduk di seberangnya. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Terlalu damai.”

“Bagus untukku.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John menyuruhnya untuk makan. “Siapa tahu setelah makan malam ada panggilan dari Yard, maka itu ayo makan dulu.” Sherlock masih kesal tapi tangannya bergerak mengikuti keinginan John. Keduanya berbincang hal-hal ringan yang berhasil membuat Sherlock merasa tak bosan lagi.

Setelah yakin takkan ada panggilan dari Yard dan keduanya hendak tidur, Sherlock teringat akan mimpinya, yaitu hadiah ulang tahun dari John.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Kau ingat mimpi yang kuceritakan tadi pagi?” John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Aku mengatakan perihal hadiah ulang tahu darimu yang terlambat bukan?” John mengangguk lagi. “Apa kau masih menyimpannya?”

John yang menyadari maksudnya perlahan merona. “Kau sungguhan benar-benar menginginkannya, walau sudah tahu isinya lewat mimpimu?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Jadi isinya benar-benar sama?”

“Well, yap, sama persis.” John mengedikkan bahu namun terkejut saat Sherlock mengulurkan tangan padanya.

“Aku tetap mau.” John mengerjap lagi. “Aku tidak mau itu menjadi hadiah terakhir darimu.”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock menyatakannya penuh arti. Dia mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan masih merona. “Tunggu sebentar, jenius. Aku harus membawanya di kamarku.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk dan menunggu. Tidak lama, John kembali dengan kotak hadiah yang sama persis dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya. “Berbeda dengan mimpimu, aku belum memberikannya untukmu karena aku belum sempat menuliskan pesan untukmu.”

Sherlock mendongak setelah menerimanya. “Apa isi pesannya sama persis?”

“Well, kurasa? Tapi takkan sepanjang itu.”

“Kau punya pesan lain untukku kalau begitu, selain hadiah ini?”

“Huh?” Sherlock menunggu dan menatap John. Dia mendapati sang dokter mulai merona sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. “We-well…umm…” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarnya dan, kau sudah cukup sering mendengarnya-“

“John.” Dia mendongak mendapati Sherlock menatapnya. Penuh harap. “Aku tetap ingin mendengarnya.” John mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan. Sherlock mendapatinya berdiri tepat di depan Sherlock.

“Aku mencintaimu, Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock membelalakan mata mendengarnya. “Selalu, setiap harinya, dan selamanya.” John mendekat untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sherlock lagi. Kini agak lebih lama, seolah membiarkan sentuhan hangat dan kasih sayang dari John menyelimuti sang detektif. Sherlock tanpa ragu memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan itu.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

Keduanya bertatapan kini. “Aku mencintamu.” John yang membelalakan mata kini. “Selalu, setiap harinya, selamanya.” John mengeryit dan tersenyum. Hanya ada kelegaan dan kebahagiaannya disana.

“Kau mengikutiku?”

“Sayangnya itu juga yang kurasakan.” Sherlock meminta John untuk merunduk. “Aku terus menerima darimu tapi aku belum memberimu.” John terkekeh pelan.

“Aku tidak minta balas budi, jagoan.” Sherlock tersenyum namun mengecup dahi John layaknya yang baru saja sang dokter lakukan. “Tapi aku senang bila kau _ingin_ melakukannya pula.”

“Tentu, my dear Watson.” Sherlock meraih tangan John yang dibalas dengan genggaman yang sama. “ _You’re my only one_.”

John tersenyum gigi. “You’re my only one too.”


	13. Chapter Tiga Belas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bila aku mengatakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu,” 
> 
> “Maukah kau menerimanya?”
> 
> “Hal yang sama? Maksudmu-“ 
> 
> “Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan sekali lagi dengan jelas?”
> 
> “Apa?” John terkekeh. “Jadi kau lupa?”
> 
> “Ayolah, aku ingin dengar lagi. Waktu itu sangat romantis dan pastinya tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut jenius ini kan?”
> 
> “John, aku mencintaimu.” 
> 
> “Aku ingin bisa menikmati semasa hidupku bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu.”
> 
> “Sherlock, jujur sekali aku ingin menerimanya.” John mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan sang detektif. “Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, dan tentu aku ingin bisa menikmati seluruh hidupku denganmu.”
> 
> “Kau…bertaruh padaku perihal hidupku?” John mengangguk. “John…”
> 
> “Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, sebelum aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku barusan.”
> 
> “Tentu, Sherlock. Aku tidak ragu untuk yang itu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terlalu lama, lagi, tapi saya bangga dengan ini! Karena saya sangat mencintai mereka, saya bangga menulis tentang mereka dengan cara saya sendiri dan cinta saya tentang mereka. Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca! Aku cinta kamu! :) Nikmati bab terakhir ~

Sherlock melemparkan surat undangan reuni sekolah menengah atas yang didapatnya untuknya, John, begitu pula Lestrade yang kini sedang berada di flat memberikan kasus untuk sang detektif. Dia menyeruput kopi yang dibuatkan John saat sang dokter sedang mengetik.

“Terlalu normal!”

“Jadi kau menolak untuk ikut acara reunian itu?” John memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Sherlock yang seperti anak kecil.

“Sejak kapan temanku sebanyak itu, John? Aku hanya punya kau disini.” Sherlock menggerutu dan kembali memasang posisi Mind Palace.

John mendesah pelan. “Kau tidak menganggap Greg, Mike, Molly dan Victor temanmu?”

“Well, kecuali yang sudah kau sebutkan barusan.”

John mendesah pelan lagi sembari melirik pada Lestrade yang mengedikkan bahu. Seolah dia sudah bisa mengetahui seperti apa sifat Sherlock dan tidak begitu diambil hati.

“Aku dan Mike akan datang, tentu saja.” Lestrade bersuara dan membuat John juga Sherlock menoleh bersamaan. “Hooper masih melihat kondisinya karena dia cukup sibuk dan ada acara keluarga juga.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Kau ini mengincar Molly atau kakakku, Lestrade?”

“Huh?” John menahan tawa saat Lestrade merona. “Aku dan Molly teman baik! Lagipula dia teman yang baik, aku yakin John juga setuju.” Lestrade menoleh pada John yang tersenyum.

“Well, yeah, Molly memang baik. Terlalu baik untuk kau cuekkan seperti itu, Sherlock.”

“Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa saja.”

John mendesah pelan. “Untung saja dia sabar menghadapimu.” John kembali pada kegiatannya mengetik. “Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Victor?”

“Aku sudah lama tak mengabarinya.” Lestrade bersuara. “Ponselku rusak saat mengusut kasus, hingga semua hal penting dan kontak lamaku juga hilang.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya. “Aku pun harus meminta kontak Molly, Mike, dan Sherlock secara langsung. Tentu saja bila untuk Sherlock, aku dapat dari kakaknya sebelum sempat aku minta.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Dasar tukang ikut campur!” Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Well, Victor baik-baik saja. Dia tinggal di Baskerville setelah pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu.”

“Baru?” John bersuara dan Sherlock mengangguk. “Lalu kenapa kita tak mengunjunginya saat kita pergi ke Baskerville untuk mengurus anjing itu?”

Sherlock membuka matanya untuk mendapati John kecewa. “Dia belum pindah kesana saat kita kesana, Watson. Tiga minggu setelahnya mereka pindah kesana.”

John mengerjap. “Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk lagi. “Syukurlah…kau tahu alamatnya?”

“Well, mudah.” Sherlock menunjukkan ponselnya. “Aku hendak menghubunginya sebelum dia menghubungiku langsung lewat pesan. Dia juga menanyakanmu dan nomor ponselmu saat mengetahui bahwa kau telah kembali dari Afghanistan.”

“Kau memberinya nomorku?”

“Yap.” Sherlock menjawab dengan cepat. “Dia belum lagi menghubungiku dan menghubungimu setelah menanyakan keadaanku bersamamu disini karena sibuk bekerja.” Sherlock mendengus. “Sudah tahu bekerja sebagai pegawai cafe itu melelahkan.”

John menaikkan alis. “Tempat kita menginap selama di Baskerville itu?” Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Ngomong-ngomong kau juga menginap disana, Greg?”

“Tidak, aku berbeda penginapan.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Apalagi setelah aku harus mengurus kasus yang kalian selesaikan. Aku langsung kembali ke London.”

John mendesah pelan dan bangkit. Dia meraih kertas undangan yang dibuang Sherlock dengan sengaja dan kekanakan.

“Jadi kau benar-benar tak ingin datang?”

“Hal yang sangat bodoh!” Sherlock mendengus.

John mengusap kepalanya. “Kalau begitu setidaknya aku ingin menemui Victor.”

“Bagaimana kalau denganku?” John menoleh pada Lestrade yang menawarkan. “Sebelum ke acara reunian itu, aku hendak mengunjungi Victor di Baskerville, hanya saja dia akan berkunjung ke London sebentar.” John menaikkan alis. “Karena ada pekerjaan dan dia tidak bisa ikut dengan istri dan kedua anaknya berlibur dengan orang tua.”

“Serius?” Lestrade mengangguk. “Aku ikut!”

“Tunggu.” Keduanya menoleh pada Sherlock. “Aku tidak bilang aku takkan datang bila kau ingin datang, John.”

“Huh?” Sherlock mengeryit padanya saat John memasang ekspresi bingung. “Jadi kau akan datang _bila_ aku memintamu datang bersamaku?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Bilang sejak awal kau ingin datang, Sherlock.”

“Kalau aku datang denganmu.” Sherlock mendengus lagi seolah menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah merupakan kenyataan dan kebenaran.

John menoleh pada Lestrade. “Kalian sudah janjian?”

“Well, aku sudah minta nomor Victor pada Sherlock sebelumnya, dan aku sudah mengabarinya bila dia sudah sampai di London.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu lagi. “Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar, jadi aku menunggu.”

“Kau mau ikut untuk menemui Victor yang datang ke London juga?”

Sherlock membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap John. “Kau ikut?”

“Yeah,” John mengedikkan bahu menjawabnya.

Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Aku ikut.” John dan Lestrade bertukar pandang. Keduanya tersenyum saat Sherlock hanya memasang posisi Mind Palace-nya seperti biasa.

Hari menemui Victor di sebuah café di London pun datang. Sherlock dan John datang bersama sementara Lestrade menyusul setelah pekerjaannya di kepolisian selesai. Keduanya yang datang lebih dulu pun mendapati Victor sudah menunggu sendirian dengan segelas kopi dingin di depannya. Ekspresinya berubah melihat mereka datang bersama.

“Sherlock! John!”

Victor berlari tanpa ragu untuk memeluk Sherlock yang dengan ragu membalasnya. Dia pun memeluk John yang dibalas dengan penuh semangat pula. John dan Victor yang cukup mirip pun kini memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh, dimana potongan rambut John yang dulunya pendek sudah memanjang dan disibak ke belakang dengan jel rambut, sementara Victor membiarkan rambut yang agak panjangnya itu menutupi dahinya.

“Sudah lama tak melihatmu, John.”

“Aku dengar itu sekali lagi.” Victor menaikkan alis namun akhirnya paham maksud sang dokter. “Kau sendiri, sibuk kudengar?”

“Yeah, aku menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sudah dikaruniai dua anak. Sayangnya aku tak bisa ikut berlibur dengan mereka karena pekerjaan mendadak.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Kenapa kau pindah ke Baskerville?”

“Well, ada sedikit masalah dengan kesehatan anakku, dan udara segar di Baskerville cukup baik untuknya, jadi kami pindah. Berharap bisa sementara, tapi entahlah, aku tidak tahu.” Victor mengedikkan bahu dan meraih segelas kopi dinginnya.

“Sepertinya melelahkan dan merepotkan.” John bersuara, bersimpati setelah mendengarnya.

“Yah, setidaknya tidak harus mengurus bayi sebesar ini sepertimu.” Pernyataan Victor membuat John terkekeh dan Sherlock mendengus. Walau dia tahu maksud keduanya adalah dirinya, Sherlock tidak merasa tersinggung. “Kalian masih bersama ternyata.”

“Well, aku mencari.” Sherlock memasang ekspresi tak suka saat John mulai bercerita dan ekspresi Victor berubah.

“Serius?”

“Tidak lama memang, beberapa di Afghanistan, dan sisanya di London sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sherlock lagi.”

“Aku tidak mencari sama sekali, John.” Sherlock mendengus dengan nada cemburu.

“Kau harusnya bersyukur John masih mau denganmu!” Victor menyikut lengan sang detektif yang disambut dengusan yang sama.

John tersenyum. “Well, memang banyak hal terjadi, dan aku berakhir dengannya lagi.” Victor menoleh pada John. “Aku tidak menyesalinya, setidaknya.”

Victor menepuk pundak sang dokter. “Aku tahu soal itu, John. Kau sangat menyayanginya sejak masa sekolah.” John mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama, muncul Lestrade yang terengah-engah. Dia meminta maaf berulang kali harus telat dan mendapat dengusan yang sama dari Sherlock. Dia terlihat tidak puas namun berakhir memaafkan Lestrade karena kesibukannya sebagai pihak kepolisian. Masih untung dia menyediakan waktu hanya untuk berbincang di siang hari untuk mereka.

“Kalian akan datang bukan, ke acara reuni?” Victor bersuara.

“Well, aku datang karena John ingin datang.” Sherlock bersuara dengan nada datar. “Walau aku sangat tidak ingin datang.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tak memaksamu lho, jenius.”

“Tapi kau tetap ingin datang bukan?”

“Well, yeah. Aku bisa pergi dengan Greg dan Mike-“

“Tidak.” Sherlock memasang ekspresi cemberut. “ _Kau_ pergi _aku_ pergi, itu perjanjian kita, Watson.”

John mendesah pelan dan menyerah. “Yes, Holmes.”

Victor yang tak paham pun meminta penjelasan pada Lestrade yang mendengarkan sedari tadi. Dia juga tak berkomentar akan argumen Sherlock dan John yang sudah biasa terjadi.

“Ada yang terjadi, Greg?” Lestrade menoleh pada Victor yang memasang ekspresi khawatir sebelum bersuara.

“Well, akan panjang, namun kurasa kau ingin mendengarnya.”

Lestrade menjelaskan perihal trauma Sherlock yang didengar dari John dan alasan hubungan keduanya renggang, dan menjadi alasan utama John hampir terenggut nyawanya karena sebuah pengusutan penjahat dalam sebuah kasus. John yang tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk sang detektif, berpikir bila menangkap penjahat yang satu ini, bisa membantu Sherlock sedikit saja. Namun sayang, itu malah menambah trauma yang ada yang telah dialami oleh Sherlock. Walau begitu, trauma hampir kehilangan John mengalahkan trauma dia sentuh oleh Jim Moriarty.

Victor yang bangkit berdiri membuat ketiganya mengerjap bingung. Victor berdiri tepat di antara Sherlock dan John sebelum memeluk keduanya bersamaan. Sherlock menggerutu sementara John terkejut.

“Victor-“

“Kalian itu sungguh-!”

“Victor, sesak!”

Lestrade tersenyum saat Victor menahan tangis. Dia terharu akan hubungan kuat yang dimiliki Sherlock dan John selama ini, dan bertahan hingga kini. Setelah banyak rintangan dan hal yang menghadang keduanya.

“Aku tidak ingin kalian pisah dengan alasan apapun juga, oke?”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. “Akan kuusahakan.”

“Aku tidak janji, Victor.”

Victor melepas mereka dan kembali duduk. Dia menegak kopi dinginnya. “Apa kau mau menceritakan hal detailnya, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengeryit dan menggeleng pelan. “Kumohon jangan paksa aku soal itu. Aku tak bisa memberitahu John pula.”

“Well, aku tak ingin dengar.”

Victor dan Lestrade terkejut. “Kenapa?” Victor berhasil menyuarakan keberatannya.

“Aku kekasih Sherlock dan aku tak ingin mendengar hal yang menjadi kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya dalam detail seperti itu!” John melirik saat Sherlock menarik lengan bajunya. John mendesah pelan dan menggenggam tangannya. “Kalian harus tahu betapa sulitnya dia mencoba mengatasi trauma ini, dan memberiku kepercayaan seluruhnya hanya untuk menyentuhnya.”

Victor dan Lestrade bertukar pandang. “Oke, aku takkan memaksa.”

“Tapi kelihatannya dia sudah bisa se-dekat itu denganmu, John.” Lestrade bersuara saat melihat keduanya berpegangan tangan.

“Dia akan mencariku bila sudah merasa tidak tenang. Salah satunya adalah berpegangan tangan. Aku sempat harus mengambil cuti kerja karena dia tak mau melepasku hanya untuk pergi ke klinik karena mimpi buruk.” John mendesah pelan.

“Kau keberatan?”

“Tidak sama sekali, Sherlock.” John menenangkan diri untuk tidak emosi apalagi saat Sherlock menanyakannya dengan nada memelas. “Hanya saja hampir setiap saat kau bersamaku selain hari kerja, aku sudah mengurangi jam praktekku di klinik.” Untungnya Sherlock mendengus kesal mendengarnya dan bukan merengek sedih.

“Memangnya kau kerja di klinik berapa jam sekarang?” Lestrade bersuara.

“Sebelumnya aku bisa bekerja tiga kali seminggu dalam jangka waktu setengah hari lebih, namun sekarang aku hanya bisa bekerja dua kali seminggu dengan jangka waktu empat jam.” Lestrade mengerjap terkejut. “Aku bukannya keberatan, namun aku juga ingin membantu orang lain, Greg. Kau tahu insting dokterku seperti apa bukan?”

Lestrade melirik Sherlock yang tidak berkomentar sebelum kembali pada John. “Well, kau cukup repot juga soal ini.” John hanya mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

“Kau sudah terbiasa dengan Sherlock sih, John.” Mereka menoleh pada Victor kini. “Walau kelihatannya kau lebih kesusahan lagi sekarang.”

John mengedikkan bahu dan menyerah. “Gerutuannya lebih banyak, itu saja.”

Pertemuan di café pun berakhir sore. Lestrade sendiri masih ada urusan di Scotland Yard sementara Victor dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sherlock dan John pun kembali ke Baker Street sembari memikirkan perihal acara undangan reuni.

“Victor akan datang dengan istrinya ya…”

“Well, kau akan datang denganku.”

John menggumam pelan saat Sherlock berkomentar. John berhenti melangkah dan membuat Sherlock menaikkan alis.

“John?”

“Tapi bila kita datang, ada kemungkinan Adler dan Moriarty datang.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sherlock?” Sherlock membuang wajahnya, ada keraguan disana. Tapi bukan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran lagi. “Apa sebaiknya kita tidak perlu datang?”

“Itu artinya mereka akan menganggapku lemah.” Sherlock menggenggam erat tangan John. “Kau datang bersamaku kan?”

“Tentu, tentu saja, Sherlock.” John mendapati sang detektif mengangguk mantap. “Kau punya rencana untuk itu?”

“Tidak, tidak perlu.” Keduanya kembali berjalan. “Kita hanya perlu menjadi diri kita sendiri.”

John mengeryit. “Kau yakin?” Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu saat nanti di acara undangan?”

Sherlock berhenti dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Melakukan sesuatu?”

“Well, semacam tidak mencoba membuat mereka mendekatimu, sebagainya?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kau bukan pengasuh dan anjing penjagaku, John. Kau kekasihku.” John mengedikkan bahu mendengarnya, berusaha keras mencoba membantu. Sherlock mendesah pelan kini. “Setidaknya dia pasti datang, maka itu aku menolak untuk datang.”

John mengeryit. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Tidak apa-apa, John.” Sherlock menggenggam erat tangan John lagi. “Kau bersamaku. Disisiku.” John hanya mengangguk mantap untuk yang satu itu.

Mycroft mengeryit mendapati adik kesayangannya berada di tempatnya kini dibandingkan Baker Street. Dia tahu bahwa John sedang pergi ke klinik untuk bekerja sebagai seorang dokter.

“Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini di flatmu saja?”

“Kenapa?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan mendapati sifat adiknya itu. Menyerah, Mycroft membuka lagi pembicaraannya.

“Lalu maksudmu datang kemari?”

“Kau tahu aku dan John akan pergi ke reuni sekolah bukan?” Mycroft terlihat ragu sebelum mengangguk. “Ada kemungkinan Jim juga datang.”

Mycroft menyipitkan matanya. “dan juga Adler?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau berpikir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu?”

“Setidaknya berusaha merebutku dari John atau sebaliknya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.”

“Well, tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi bila kau direbut dari John oleh mereka.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Tapi bila John yang direbut darimu, sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk merebutnya kembali bukan.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Mana yang lebih kau takutkan, adikku?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Takutkan?”

“Sentuhan dan siksaan Moriarty, atau kehilangan John Watson selamanya.” Sherlock membelalakan mata dan Mycroft tersenyum. Dia sudah memahami apa yang benar-benar ditakuti dan merupakan kelemahan Sherlock, adiknya. “Sejak awal perkataanku benar, Sherlock. Bahwa orang yang bisa kau percayai adalah John, sekaligus menjadi kelemahanmu seperti ucapan Moriarty.”

“Mycroft-“

“Namun kelemahan itu, bisa kau jadikan kekuatan.” Sherlock mengerjap saat Mycroft menunjuk sang adik dengan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya. “Yaitu dengan mempercayai John sepenuhnya bahwa dia bisa melindungi dan merebutmu.” Sherlock mengerjap lagi saat Mycroft menyipitkan mata. “Jangan meremehkannya, adikku.”

“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.”

“Memang. Karena asal kau tahu, John menjadikan kelemahannya yang merupakan dirimu, menjadi kekuatannya.” Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Selama dia bisa bersamamu, berada dekat denganmu, dan disisimu, John akan melakukan apapun. Kau tahu alasan dia melakukan semua itu bukan?”

_“Kau adalah cahaya hidupku, Sherlock.”_

Mycroft tersenyum saat Sherlock menyadari pernyataannya mengingatkan sesuatu pada hal di masa lalu yang penting baginya. Mycroft mendesah pelan.

“Kudengar kalian juga memiliki perjanjian perihal pernikahan?”

Sherlock mendongak terkejut dan rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Mycroft senang sekali melihat reaksi itu namun menggubrisnya.

“Nah, bagaimana bila kau coba lagi untuk melamar John? Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu.”

“Tidak semudah itu, Mycroft.”

“Mudah. Aku yakin dia akan menerimanya.” Sherlock langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang tegas dan yakin itu.

Sherlock mengeryit. “Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya…kau masih berpikir dia akan menerimaku?”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Tanyakan semua itu padanya, Sherlock.” Dia menyentuh dagu sang adik dan membuatnya mendongak. Keduanya bertatapan kini. “Sejak kapan kau mulai ragu akan sesuatu, hingga hal terpenting sekalipun?” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Justru karena penting, kau harus bergerak dengan cepat.”

Mycroft mundur mendapati Sherlock bangkit dari tempatnya duduk sementara dia kembali bersandar di sofanya. Sherlock berhenti dan menoleh.

“Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja pada intinya bahwa aku sebaiknya meminta John _menikah_ denganku?!”

Mycroft tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock melangkah dengan cepat dan penuh semangat. Dengan beberapa dengusan pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

“Itu keputusannya dan dirimu, adikku. Aku bukan orang yang terbuka pada hal sentimental sepertimu.” Mycroft melirik mendapati langkah pengawal perempuan pribadinya. “Pastikan semua berjalan lancar.”

“Baik, tuan.”

“Jangan lupa berikan Sherlock saran toko perhiasan yang bagus dan cocok untuk mereka berdua.”

“Setelah semuanya berjalan lancar, tuan?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock yang kembali sambil menggerutu dan mendengus pun membuat John menoleh. Kini dia sedang berada di kamar Sherlock memilih pakaian untuk reuni yang cocok untuk keduanya.

“Dari Yard?”

“Mycroft.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menyimpan pakaian luarnya dengan kasar. “Aku tahu dia itu luar biasa dan hebat, namun menyebalkan sekali bila semua ucapannya selalu benar dan dia menolak untuk salah.” John mendapati Sherlock menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofanya. “Aku harus mengajaknya bermain lagi!”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi, namun mau teh?”

“Terima kasih.”

John berkacak pinggang sebelum melangkah ke dapur. Setelah kekesalannya mulai mereda, Sherlock menyadari bahwa John baru saja dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke ruang flat untuk menanyakan kabar kepulangannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?”

“Well, memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk reuni sekolah nanti? Kau sih punya banyak baju bagus dan kebanyakan cocok padamu yang tinggi, langsing dan tampan. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah berisi dari sebelumnya dan kebanyakan pakaianku berbeda jauh darimu.” Sherlock mendapati John mendesah panjang. “Yah, terlalu lama terbiasa di medan perang, aku sampai tidak memikirkan soal penampilanku sendiri.”

Sherlock bangkit mengejutkan John. Kini dia sudah berada di samping John yang menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

“Sherlock?”

“Aku suka setiap penampilan yang kau gunakan.”

“Huh?”

“Haruskah kita berpakaian bagus hanya untuk sebuah reuni sekolah?”

“Well, setidaknya berpakaian rapih, tidak masalah bukan?”

Sherlock memandang John yang kebingungan sebelum tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. John menelan ludah gugup mendengarnya.

“Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja pakaian untuk reuni sekolah di toko itu?”

John mengerjap. “Toko itu?”

Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Toko yang mencerminkan masa depan kita, John.”

John membelalakan mata saat dia mengingatnya. “Toko itu-!” Sherlock mengangguk puas. “Tapi disana mahal-mahal, Sherlock. Aku tak punya uang untuk membeli satu pasang untuk sekarang.”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Jangan khawatir.” Sherlock mengangkat kartu miliknya sendiri dan menarik desahan panjang dari John.

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berniat merepotkanmu-“

“John.” Sang dokter berkedip saat mendengar suara dalam Sherlock dan tatapannya. “Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu agar kau bisa tenang saat pergi ke reuni sekolah nanti. Apakah salah?”

John mengeryit sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. “Tapi Sherlock-“

“ _Please_.” John menegang mendengarnya. Dia melirik Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi memelas. “Tidak sering, dan hanya sesekali. Dan bisa membuatmu tenang, adalah hal yang membuatku senang. Bagaimana?”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. “Oke, jenius, oke. Aku terima tawaranmu itu.” Ekspresi Sherlock berubah bahagia. “Hanya karena kau memikirkanku, paham?”

“Yes sir.”

John mendesah pelan. “Nih, tehnya. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan dengan Mycroft?”

“Membosankan! Aku punya cerita yang lebih bagus dari itu, kau mau dengar hubungan Lestrade dengan Mycroft?”

“Kau punya?!” Sherlock mengangguk mantap mendapati reaksi John yang sesuai harapannya. “Aku mau dengar! Ceritakan padaku, Sherlock!”

Sherlock menorehkan senyuman lebar dan penuh kepuasan yang selalu dia pasang ketika dia berhasil menggaet sesuatu yang penting dari seseorang. Walau begitu, Sherlock selalu tersenyum bila senyuman dan kebahagiaan John terpancar padanya.

* * *

Sherlock dan John pergi dengan mobil yang disediakan oleh Mycroft untuk acara reuni sekolah mereka. Awalnya Sherlock menolak dan mendengus kesal mendengar tawaran itu, namun John memohon agar penampilan mereka tidak rusak dijalan karena memakai kendaraan umum. Walau Sherlock menawarkan memakai taksi. Mycroft menawarkan itu karena dia tahu John akan senang menerimanya dan itu membuat Sherlock kesal dan seolah kalah dari Mycroft.

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Hanya tawaran tumpangan, bukan berarti aku jadi tertarik pada kakakmu.”

“Aku tahu!” Sherlock mendengus lagi. “Aku hanya kesal dia selalu benar dan berhasil mengalahkanku.”

John mendesah pelan. “Asal kau tahu, aku bukan barang rebutan.”

Mereka sampai lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu yang dijanjikan bersama Lestrade, Mike dan Victor. Mereka menunggu diluar seolah sengaja ingin melihat Sherlock dan John yang datang bersama ke acara reuni pada akhirnya itu pun menyambut keduanya yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

“Sampai mobil pun istimewa? Keren sekali!” Mike bersuara saat melihat pengawal pribadi yang ikut dengan mereka membukakan pintu. Ada sopir pribadi pula disana.

Lestrade tersenyum gigi. “Kau kalah juga dengan tawaran kakakmu.”

Sherlock mendengus. “John yang menerimanya walau aku menolak!”

Lestrade terkekeh mendengarnya dan menoleh pada sang dokter yang berpelukan dengan Victor dan Mike. “Kau berhasil membuatnya tenang setelah beberapa hari tidak ada kasus menarik?”

“Well, itu karena kau tak membawakan yang menarik untuknya, jadi kami terpaksa memecahkan semua kasus yang ada di website di flat.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Setidaknya dia masih mau datang ke acara reuni walau sempat mengurung diri di kamar.”

Lestrade bersiul. “Kau sungguh luar biasa, John.”

“Hentikan itu.” John menyikut lengan Lestrade yang membuatnya tertawa. “Ngomong-ngomong mana istrimu, Victor?”

“Ah, dia di dalam bersama Hooper. Nyonya Hudson juga datang lebih dulu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Pantas saja dia tidak ada saat kita ajak.”

“Awalnya dia berniat untuk datang dengan pria yang disukainya.”

John menaikkan alis. “Yang di lantai bawah itu?”

“Yap. Sayang karena aku membeberkan dia punya beberapa istri di belahan dunia, dia kesal dan bertengkar dengannya hingga berakhir datang sendirian. Tentu saja, dengan pengawalan Mycroft.”

“Kau sungguh tiada ampun, Sherlock.”

John mendengar sang detektif mendengus. “Lebih baik daripada dia terus disakiti, John.” sang dokter tak berkomentar dan hanya tersenyum.

Di dalam, ruangan sungguh indah, elegan dan megah. Mereka mendapati Nyonya Hudson, Molly dan istri Victor, _Sophia_ _Middleton_ beserta dua anak lelaki mereka. Perempuan itu cantik dan manis layaknya Molly juga Jessica, teman dekat John semasa sekolah.

“Aku tak melihat Jessica, teman lamamu.” Sherlock berbisik.

“Ah, dia datang dengan kekasihnya. Baru-baru ini dia putus dengan kekasih lamanya dan mendapati kekasih yang baru. Dia ingin membanggakannya padaku saat aku belum menemuimu di London.” John memberengut kesal.

“Kau sempat berpacaran dengannya?”

“Tentu saja tidak, dia tidak menyukaiku dalam artian romantis.” John memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. “Aku hanya berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak sampai pacaran atau seks. Lagipula aku kembali ke London dengan paksaan.” Sherlock mendapati John mendesah panjang lagi.

“Kau tidak menyesal, kembali padaku?”

John menaikkan alis seolah heran mendengarnya. “Aku sudah janji padamu, Sherlock. Dan lagi semua itu hanya untuk mengobati kerinduanku padamu, tentu saja aku sering mengirimi pesan dan aku mendapat balasannya darimu, namun itu tidak cukup.” Sherlock mendapati John merona perlahan.

“Aku tetap ingin bertemu denganmu,” Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Makanya semua itu tidak cukup.” Sherlock hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kejujuran dari sang dokter padanya.

Sherlock dan John menoleh saat Victor memperkenalkan istrinya dan kedua anaknya. “Ini dua teman baikku yang tak pernah berpisah sampai sekarang, Sophia. Ini Sherlock Holmes, dan ini John Watson.”

“Ah, yang sekarang jadi detektif itu?” Sophia yang terkejut menyambut uluran tangan Sherlock. Lelaki tinggi berparas tampan itu mengangguk. “Sungguh tersanjung bisa melihatmu sekarang! Anak-anak kami sangat menyukai cerita-cerita kasusmu!”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Aku tidak ingat pernah mempublikasikan kasusku ke media.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Mycroft?”

Victor tersenyum. “Well, kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut dan melirik pada John. Sang dokter hanya mengerjap. “Apa? Aku mempublikasikannya sesuai izin kakakmu.”

“Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Well, aku pernah menanyakannya padamu lewat pesan, tapi tidak mendapat balasannya darimu, karena kau sibuk juga dengan kasus.” John tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk menyambut dua anak lelaki Victor dan Sophia yang cukup pemberani.

“Tapi karena kau tak membalas, aku menanyakannya pada Mycroft dan dia menyetujuinya setelah membaca beberapa tulisanku.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Pantas saja dia lebih tahu perihalmu daripada aku saat kau di Afghanistan.”

“Yeah.”

“Apakah anda dokter Watson?”

“Yes, itu aku.”

“Apa benar, Sherlock Holmes tidak suka sistem tata surya?”

“Apa?” Sherlock mengeryit mendengar salah satu anak Victor menanyakannya.

“Well, dia hanya tidak mau memahaminya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat sebelum aku bertemu dengannya dan dia jadi membencinya?”

“Kau menulis hal _tidak_ penting itu?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Victor sendiri juga setuju kau tidak suka hal itu sampai sekarang.” Sherlock memutar bola mata sambil mendesah.

“dan apa benar, musuh kalian berdua itu Irene Adler dan Jim Moriarty?”

Sherlock mengeryit lagi saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan. “Kau menulis _itu_ juga?”

“Setidaknya bagus dan menarik perhatian, bukan berarti aku ingin membawa mereka serta. Aku setuju mereka berdua musuhmu.” Sherlock mendesah panjang lagi dan mendengus kini.

“Apa mereka datang kesini juga?”

John mengerjap dan dia tahu Sherlock menegang mendengar kemungkinan itu. “Well, aku tidak tahu.” John meraih kedua tangan mungil itu. “Setidaknya mereka memang satu sekolah dengan kami jadi bila mereka diundang dan berniat datang, mereka akan datang.”

“Kami akan melindungi kalian berdua!” Sherlock dan John terkejut kini. “Mereka berhasil melukaimu dan Sherlock Holmes, tentu saja kami yang menyukai kalian berdua, tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!”

“Yeah! Kami akan menjadi polisi untuk menjaga kalian!” John mendesah sambil tersenyum. Dia mendongak mendapati Lestrade mengusap salah satunya.

“Kau bisa bergabung dengan divisiku untuk itu, bocah-bocah cilik. Sampai sekarang, aku-lah yang memberi mereka kasus.”

“Benarkah?”

“Ayo bergabung!”

Lestrade dan John bertukar pandang mendapati antusias dua anak lelaki Victor dan Sophia itu.

“Maaf ya, mereka sangat menyukai kalian berdua.” Perempuan cantik dan elegan itu bersuara sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

“Tidak masalah, aku cukup menyukai anak-anak.” John melirik Sherlock yang mendengus.

“Jangan kau coba-coba menyuruhku untuk menyukai anak-anak, John!” Sherlock melipat kedua tangannya. “Well, walau soal otak mereka yang masih bersih dan polos itu, sangat kusukai.”

“Hoi.”

Tawa membuncah disana. Mereka pun berpisah sementara untuk bertukar sapa dengan alumni yang lainnya. Keduanya yang berjalan menuju meja makanan mendapati Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala John. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum mendapati hal itu.

“Sudah bosan lagi dalam waktu hitungan menit?”

“Tidak.” Sherlock terdiam dan John menunggu, seolah ada lanjutan dari gumaman pelan itu. “Melihat ketertarikanmu pada anak kecil, kurasa kau ingin memiliki satu.”

John mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum. “Well, dugaanmu memang benar, jagoan.” John meraih segelas minuman yang tersedia. “Tapi aku tidak buru-buru dan cukup menikmati waktu seperti ini denganmu sekarang.” Sherlock mendapati John mengulurkan segelas padanya.

“Suatu hari nanti, tentu aku ingin punya.”

Sherlock hanya mendengus namun menerima minuman yang disediakan. Keduanya mendentingkan gelas masing-masing sebelum meminumnya.

Acara reuni dimulai dengan pembukaan dan juga pengumuman akan guru-guru yang bisa hadir dan juga yang telah tiada. Mereka pun membicarakan perihal beberapa pekerjaan luar biasa yang dimiliki beberapa murid kini, terutama perihal Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson dijelaskan karena mereka menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya murid yang seolah menyelamatkan beberapa murid dari perilaku buruk Jim Moriarty. Sherlock berusaha tegar dan tenang saat mereka tiada henti membahas perihal lelaki itu yang entah dimana sekarang dan apa pekerjaannya, begitu pula Irene Adler. Mereka mendengar banyaknya nama samara yang digunakannya sebagai salah satu pekerjaannya, dan pernah salah satu kasus menyangkut perihalnya walau tidak ditangani oleh Sherlock dan John.

Sang dokter melirik saat Sherlock menggenggam erat tangannya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yap. Kau disini.” John tersenyum saat Sherlock merasa aman selama dia berada di sampingnya. Keduanya kini sedang mendengarkan beberapa cerita dan pengumuman dari salah satu staf sekolah yang masih aktif itu.

Tidak lama, waktu makan malam pun diselenggarakan. Mereka menikmati sembari mengobrol ria dimana Sherlock yang jarang makan itu pun memang makan sedikit dan berakhir menikmati minuman saja. John menoleh dengan satu piring di tangannya.

“Kau tidak makan?”

“Aku sudah menikmati beberapa kue kering dan scones.”

John mendesah pelan. “Maksudku bukan itu dan kau tahu itu.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Maaf, John. Tidak ada nafsu makan.” John mengeryit khawatir mendengarnya. “Ada perasaan tidak enak yang membuatku sulit menikmati makanan.” John melihatnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Mau pulang?”

John mendapati Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Aku masih ingin disini.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Denganmu, dengan mereka, yang masih mau menemaniku dan bersamaku semasa sekolah dulu.” John tersenyum pada yang satu itu.

“Mau kusuapi kalau begitu?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut akan itu. John mengarahkan alat makannya pada sang detektif. “Kau tidak keberatan, di depan banyak orang?”

“Kau kekasihku, Sherlock. Dan aku tidak peduli.” Sherlock mengerjap lagi saat John menunjuknya dengan garpu yang dipegangnya. “Aku hanya peduli padamu. Jadi jawabanmu, mau atau tidak?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum merona. “Well, aku mau, tentu saja.” John mengangguk mantap dan menunjuk beberapa menu yang tersedia. “John?”

“Ada lagi yang menarik perhatianmu disini selain spaghetti yang kupunya sekarang?” Sherlock melirik John yang menunjuk dan menoleh padanya. Dia mengedikkan bahu, menunggu. Sherlock mengeryit ragu sebelum bergerak sedikit mendekatinya. John menaikkan alis heran sebelum mendapati sang detektif menunjuk beberapa.

“Aku mau yang itu dan itu, sedikit saja.” Sherlock mengatakannya dengan ragu dan malu-malu. John hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lestrade dan Mike menoleh untuk mendapati Sherlock yang sedang disuapi oleh John. Sang dokter terkekeh saat Sherlock kesulitan makan dan mulutnya belepotan saus spaghetti. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum berjalan menghampiri.

“Ceritanya kalian mengumbar kemesraan sementara aku dan Mike sendirian tanpa pasangan?”

Sherlock mendengus saat John merona. “Tunggu, bukan itu maksudnya-“

“Ayolah.” John semakin merona saat Mike menyikut lengannya.

“Aku serius!” Mike terkekeh saat John merona layaknya gadis yang ketahuan bermesraan dengan laki-laki idamannya.

Lestrade mendapati Sherlock menaikkan alisnya saat sang inspektur mendekati untuk berbisik.

“Aku dengar kau merencanakan sesuatu dengan kakakmu?”

“Aku tidak merencanakan apapun.” Sherlock mendengus apalagi setelah mendengar nama sang kakak dibawa serta.

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Kau yakin?” Sherlock mengeryit tak suka mendengarnya. “Walau aku dengar kau berniat _melamar_ John?”

“Uhuk!”

Lestrade hanya tersenyum bangga saat Sherlock terbatuk. John dan Mike yang terkejut menoleh bersamaan.

“Sherlock? _Mate_? Kau baik-baik saja?” John tanpa ragu mengelus punggungnya saat Sherlock berusaha menghentikan batuknya. Sang detektif mengangguk. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Greg?”

“Tidak ada, hanya berbincang.” Lestrade angkat tangan, khawatir John akan melakukan sesuatu padanya ketika dia mengerjai Sherlock.

John mendesah panjang. “Sherlock? Minumlah dulu.” John meraih segelas air putih dan Sherlock menerimanya. Sang detektif meneguknya sekali coba dan berhasil membuatnya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

“Dasar tukang ikut campur!” Lestrade tersenyum gigi mendengar Sherlock menggerutu. Wajahnya merona. John yang tidak paham hanya mendesah lega bahwa sang detektif baik-baik saja.

“Masih mau dimakan?” Sherlock melirik pada John yang memperlihatkan piring mereka berdua. “Tinggal sedikit lagi.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Lestrade dan Mike memberi tatapan penuh arti. Senyuman melebar di wajah mereka dan itu berhasil membuat Sherlock merona. Namun rasa malu itu dia tekan demi tidak membuat John khawatir dan cemas.

“Tentu, John.” Sang dokter mengangguk. “For God’s sake, berhentilah memasang ekspresi menjijikan seperti itu!”

“Yes sir”

John mendesah pelan mendapati kedua temannya yang jahil itu seraya Sherlock menggerutu sambil merona. Victor, Sophia dan Molly yang melihat keakraban mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

Acara reuni yang hampir selesai pun menjadikan beberapa alumni yang memiliki alasan tertentu harus pulang lebih dulu. Walaupun terpaut sepi, acara reuni itu masih menikmati alunan musik yang tersedia dan juga tegur sapa dari setiap alumni yang datang terlambat. Molly sendiri sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan kekasihnya yang disetujui oleh Sherlock. John hanya tersenyum mendapati Sherlock cukup perhatian pada setiap lelaki yang mendekati Molly ketika perasaan perempuan itu padanya tak tersampaikan.

“Bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang sekarang?” Lestrade bersuara saat mereka sedang menikmati alunan musik tak jauh dari meja makanan dan minuman.

“Yeah, ide yang bagus.” Mike bersuara menyetujui saran sang inspektur. Dia juga menoleh ke teman-temannya yang berada disana bersamanya kecuali Molly.

_“Sudah mau pulang lagi? Tidak seru bila kita tidak bertukar sapa dulu bukan, Sherlock?”_

Mereka berlima membelalakan mata. Sherlock melirik dengan tatapan tajam mendengar nada suara yang tidak asing dan begitu nostalgia. John menelan ludah dan mengikuti pandangan sang detektif. Mereka mendapati Jim Moriarty datang bersama Irene Adler, seolah sejak semasa sekolah, mereka sudah dianggap bersama. Sebagai partner in crime layaknya Sherlock dan John.

_“Kau terlihat semakin luar biasa, Sherlock.”_

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat Adler menyatakannya dengan nada lembut dan menggoda. John melirik padanya yang terlihat berusaha tenang saat mereka berdua muncul disana.

“ _The Woman_. Sepertinya kau hendak mencoba melakukan sesuatu terhadap tempat yang Mycroft kuasai kini.” John membelalakan mata mendengarnya.

“Oh? Kau sudah mendapat tawaran untuk memburuku kalau begitu?”

“Belum kuterima karena aku belum mendiskusikannya dengan John.” Keduanya bertukar pandang kini. “Tapi perihal informasi dan datanya, sudah kudapatkan sebagian.”

“Aku jadi tidak sabar menerima kunjungan dari kalian berdua, Sherlock, dan dokter Watson.” John hanya menelan ludah saat Adler melirik padanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Penampilan perempuan itu pun luar biasa kini, lebih menawan, elegan, lembut, dan lebih misterius. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan langsing tidak kalah dengan milik Molly dan Sophia.

“Sudah lama setelah waktu kita bersama hmm, Sherlock?” Moriarty melangkah sedikit dan berhenti saat Lestrade dan Mike maju ke depan. Sementara Victor di belakang melindungi istri dan kedua anaknya. Sherlock agak terkejut dengan perlakuan keduanya itu terhadapnya. “Oh? Kau punya anjing penjaga sekarang.”

“Tidak.” Lestrade dan Mike menoleh saat John maju, meminta mereka mundur. “Anjing penjaganya hanya satu.” Dengan ragu, kini Lestrade dan Mike berada di belakang Sherlock.

Sherlock mengeryit. “John…”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. “Well! Sejak semasa sekolah memang kau anjing penjaganya.” Lelaki yang ternyata memiliki kulit putih yang mirip dengan Sherlock itu tersenyum semakin lebar. “Kalau begitu kau sudah dengar waktu-waktu indahku dengan Sherlock?”

“Tak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan _waktu_ itu indah, Jim!”

“Sherlock.” Sang detektif mengeryit dan mundur perlahan. Dia tahu kini emosi dan traumanya akan kembali, apalagi berhadapan dengan orang yang menorehkan luka itu. “Yeah, aku tahu,”

“Aku juga tentu tahu, bahwa kau sempat direnggut darinya, oleh kematian bukan?”

Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram dan melakukan sesuatu pada Moriarty bila tidak ada tangan John yang menghalanginya.

“Kau menambah traumanya.”

“Yeah, terserah apa katamu.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memukul Moriarty di tempat saat dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, dimana kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat kini.

“John!” Mike bersuara untuk Sherlock yang terkejut dan menahan emosi itu.

“Ternyata kini kau sadar bahwa kelemahan Sherlock Holmes adalah dirimu.”

John menyunggingkan senyuman saat Moriarty mundur. “Tentu, karena kelemahanku juga dia.” Moriarty dan Adler tersenyum mendengar pengakuan jujur dari sang dokter. Tapi John tidak terlihat khawatir telah menyatakan hal itu padanya. Pada musuhnya dan Sherlock. “Tapi aku juga bisa mengubahnya menjadi kekuatanku.”

“Menyenangkan sekali bisa melihatmu yang menarik lagi, dokter Watson.” John hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. “Walau kelihatannya Sherlock sudah bisa mengatasi trauma yang kuberikan padanya sedikit demi sedikit, bukan berarti dia sudah sepenuhnya mengatasi itu.”

“Aku tahu.” Moriarty melirik John yang memasang ekspresi yang baru baginya. “Aku tahu, Jim. Dan kau tak perlu menekankan itu.”

“Well, well,” John membelalakan mata saat dengan mudah Moriarty bergerak, secepat bagaikan kilat hingga dia tak sempat bergerak lebih cepat. Moriarty kini menyentuh tangan Sherlock dengan lembut dan layaknya sentuhan seorang kekasih. “Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya bila kusentuh sekali lagi.”

Sherlock menggertakkan giginya. “Jangan sentuh aku!”

Baik Lestrade, Mike dan Victor terkejut. Sherlock mundur, menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang baru saja disentuhnya. Moriarty hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi Sherlock sesuai dugaannya.

“Hentikan, Sherlock!” Lestrade dan Mike berusaha menghentikan Sherlock yang seolah menggosok tangannya hingga memerah.

“Sherlock!”

“JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!”

John terkejut saat Sherlock menepis tangannya dengan keras. John merasakan sakit dua kali lipat di tangan dan dadanya. Namun dia adalah mantan prajurit, dia takkan membiarkan perasaan menyelimutinya walau itu disebabkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. John sudah belajar bagaimana menerima dan menghadapi seorang Sherlock Holmes. John mengeryit menekan perasaan dan amarah itu sekuat tenaga, dan menghasilkan ekspresi yang mengejutkan Sherlock. Sang detektif terkejut melihat ekspresi itu.

_“Sherlock…”_

_“Maaf…maafkan aku…”_

_“Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…aku tak bisa membantumu…”_

_“Jaga dirimu baik-baik…aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku…”_

_“Aku selalu…”_

_“Maaf…aku tak bisa lagi kembali padamu…”_

_“Kupikir aku takkan pernah melihatmu lagi…Sherlock.”_

_“Kau baik-baik saja sekarang…”_

_“Syukurlah, Sherlock.”_

Sherlock yang menyadari sikapnya dan pemandangan perihal John yang akan pergi kembali itu membuatnya memalingkan pandangan. Tatapannya turun ke bawah dan tangan yang disentuh oleh Moriarty. Sedangkan John hanya kembali menatap Moriarty dan Adler yang berdiri menghadap ke arah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi baru itu.

“Wow, aku tidak percaya kau ditolak olehnya juga.” Namun John diam membisu. “Kau bilang dia sudah mulai mengatasi traumanya sedikit demi sedikit? Kurasa tidak.”

Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara dan berkomentar. Rasanya sakit mendengar semua itu dari Moriarty lagi dan membuatnya teringat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dia ingat sama sekali.

“Well, kau memperparahnya setelah aku _mencoba_ berusaha.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan rasa sakit dan air mata menggenangi matanya. Moriarty mengeryit, memasang ekspresi sedih pada Sherlock yang hanya diam membisu itu.

“Oh, kau membuatnya hancur, dokter.”

“Kau juga.” Moriarty menaikkan alis mendengar perlawanan John padanya. “Apa? Aku menyatakan kebenarannya dan Sherlock tahu semua itu.” Lestrade dan Mike bertukar pandang, bingung akan perubahan diri John saat itu. “dan jangan berpikir yang hancur dan terluka hanyalah dia, Jim. Aku juga.” Moriarty mengerjap. “Kau menorehkan luka dan trauma pada Sherlock yang membuatku tak berdaya.”

Sherlock menggigit bibirnya. _Setelah ini John akan pergi meninggalkanku…benar-benar…meninggalkanku_ -! Sherlock memejamkan mata dan dia yakin air mata mengalir.

“Kau juga pernah merebut apa yang membuatku yakin Sherlock akan membenciku.” John tersenyum pahit dan Moriarty kembali menaikkan alis. “Oh, jangan bilang kau lupa. Sayangnya aku takkan lupa.” John memejamkan mata. “Ada satu hal lain yang tidak kau ketahui dariku, Jim.”

Moriarty menorehkan senyuman. “Apa itu, dokter?”

“Hanya karena Sherlock kembali merasakan trauma itu karena sentuhanmu, bukan berarti aku mundur dan menyerah.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya kini. “Aku akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di pihaknya bila semua orang dan dunia melawannya.” Sherlock mendongakkan wajahnya, masih dengan air mata mengalir.

Kini John sudah ada tepat di depannya, menghalangi Moriarty dan Adler darinya. “Aku anjing penjaganya, Jim.” John tersenyum lebar dan Sherlock menyadari tangan John yang satunya berada di belakang punggungnya sendiri.

“dan selain seorang dokter ahli, aku mantan prajurit.”

Mereka terkejut saat John mengacungkan pistol tepat di dahi Moriarty. Sherlock mengerjap takjub melihat pemandangan itu. John menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. “Aku bukan lagi John Watson yang pernah kau lihat semasa sekolah. Aku Dokter John H. Watson, dan aku kekasih sekaligus partner in crime Sherlock Holmes. Bagaimana kau tidak tahu soal itu?”

Ekspresi menantang di wajah John menorehkan senyuman sangat lebar di wajah Moriarty. John mendapatinya tertawa dan sang dokter biarkan sampai dia tertawa puas.

_“We-well…umm…”_

_“Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarnya dan, kau sudah cukup sering mendengarnya-“_

_“Aku mencintaimu, Sherlock Holmes.”_

_“Selalu, setiap harinya, dan selamanya.”_

Sherlock memejamkan matanya dan mengusap air matanya. Dia tersenyum, seketika semua trauma yang diberikan oleh Moriarty sebagai luka yang tidak hanya batin namun fisiknya pun perlahan hilang. Semua dikalahkan oleh kejujuran, kehangatan, dan kasih sayang John Watson padanya. Setiap kata-katanya, ekspresinya, senyuman dan tawanya, sekaligus bagaimana perlakuan John padanya, membuat Sherlock seolah dipeluk olehnya dan cahaya itu sendiri. Sherlock yakin kini, John akan melindunginya dari apapun, dan hanya dia yang akan menyembuhkan setiap luka yang Sherlock dapatkan.

Lestrade dan Mike menoleh untuk mendapati ekspresi Sherlock berubah perlahan. Ada keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri disana. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. Sentuhan di punggungnya membuat Sherlock menoleh pada keduanya. Senyuman dan ekspresi lembut dari mereka, membuat sang detektif sadar, bahwa Sherlock bisa menyerahkan seluruhnya pada John, hingga kepercayaannya.

Moriarty mendesah panjang setelah selesai tertawa puas. “Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya sudah tahu, apa yang kulakukan hingga kini, setelah mengetahui apa yang Irene lakukan selama kalian berpisah.”

John mengerjap sebelum suara Sherlock terdengar di telinganya. “Konsultan kriminal.” Dia menoleh mendapati Sherlock berdiri tak jauh darinya, seolah sedang berada di bawah perlindungannya kini. John mendapati tangan Sherlock yang satunya melingkar di lehernya. “Kau mengarahkan mereka yang ingin balas dendam dan melampiaskan kebenciannya secara langsung dengan beragam rencana sempurna yang kau buat untuk mereka. Tanpa membiarkan kau turun tangan maupun menggunakan kedua tanganmu sendiri.”

Moriarty tersenyum mendengarnya ketika John akhirnya bisa mencerna pernyataan Sherlock. Dia tidak bisa fokus dengan sentuhan tangan Sherlock di dadanya. “Sama seperti metodenya dulu, tidak berniat mengotori tangannya, begitu?” Sherlock melirik John yang agak kebingungan dan memberinya kepastian dengan anggukan mantap.

“Kau juga memulai profesi itu seperti aku memulai profesiku sendiri. Kau punya beberapa rekan, bawahan, dalam menjalankan setiap aksimu itu.” John melirik Sherlock yang menyatakannya sembari berpikir, menimbang-nimbang. “Aku punya beberapa yang tidak begitu terikat terlalu dalam karena aku harap aku tidak akan membawa mereka terlalu dalam.” Sherlock melirik John. “Kecuali kekasihku disini dan kakakku sendiri yang _ingin_ sekali ikut campur dalam setiap hal yang kulakukan.” John melirik pada Sherlock sebelum kembali pada Moriarty.

Mereka mendengarnya menepuk tangan dengan agak keras. “Well, itu benar sekali. Ternyata memang tidak ada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson. Kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan.”

John menggertakkan gigi saat gerakan Moriarty yang cepat mengarahkan pisau lipat kecil ke lehernya namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Sherlock dengan cengkraman tangannya yang bebas. Kini tangan dan pisau itu teracung tinggi ke atas, membuat beberapa orang disana menyuarakan rasa terkejut mereka mendapati pemandangan mengerikan. Lestrade dan Mike juga mundur, melindungi Victor dan keluarga kecilnya.

“Secepat itukah trauma-mu hilang, Sherlock?”

“Oh yeah,” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Seperti pernyataan kakakku, aku lebih takut kehilangan John Watson daripada teringat akan trauma yang kau torehkan padaku, Jim.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Kehilangan John Watson berarti kehilangan sebagian diriku yang lain.”

John tersenyum puas mendengar itu. “Kau hanya _sekali_ dan _terakhir kali_ melakukannya pada Sherlock, Jim.” Baik Sherlock dan Moriarty menoleh pada John. “Namun akan kupastikan hanya _aku_ yang boleh _menyentuh_ Sherlock Holmes seperti kau _pernah_ menyentuhnya sebelum _aku_ menyentuhnya, Jim Moriarty.” Mata Sherlock berkilat mendengar itu. Tanpa sadar, setiap kenangan dan ingatan perihal John Watson kembali padanya dan bermunculan layaknya kembang api di mata Sherlock. Semua itu, begitu indah, begitu berkesan, sehingga hampir membuat Sherlock kehilangan keseimbangan dan cara untuk berdiri. Sherlock menorehkan senyuman, yang begitu lembut, dan polos, apalagi disaat John menoleh padanya dengan senyuman yang sama. Layaknya hanya hal yang mereka berdua ketahui hingga mereka pahami bersama.

“Sherlock.” John mendapati sang detektif mengangguk memahami maksudnya sebelum John menarik mundur tangannya dengan pistol dan Sherlock dengan cekatan menjatuhkan pisau lipat Moriarty dari tangannya. Sang konsultan kriminal dan Adler terkejut.

“ _How_ -“

Sherlock meraih pisau itu dan mundur bersamaan dengan John. Kini pistol yang hanya dimiliki John teracung padanya. “Well, well, itu sangat luar biasa. Aku terkejut.” Moriarty mendesah panjang, tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Aku yakin menangkapmu dan memasukkanmu ke penjara takkan bisa menghentikanmu, Jim.” Sherlock bersuara sembari memandangi pisau lipat itu, terlihat begitu indah, mengilat dan tajam. “Ada pula rencana yang membuatmu sengaja masuk ke dalam penjara karena kau memang ingin.”

Moriarty mengedikkan bahu. “Jadi kau tahu bahwa jalan terbaik adalah dengan salah satu dari kita mati.” Moriarty memasukkan kedua tangan saat pernyataannya mengejutkan mereka. Namun tidak dengan Sherlock dan John. “Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu, bahwa kita akan beradu satu sama lain dengan akhir salah satu dari kita mati?”

“Well, kurasa, karena kalau tidak, permainan kita takkan pernah berakhir, Jim.” John melirik Sherlock yang mengatakannya dengan mudah seolah nyawa bukanlah hal besar bagi mereka. Namun tidak ada keraguan disana, maka John mempercayai hal itu juga. “Menghadapi apa yang sedang direncanakan The Woman, bisa menjadi pengisi kebosananku.” John agak terkejut mendengar itu dan Sherlock tersenyum penuh arti padanya. John mendesah pelan saat tahu maksud sang detektif.

Adler tersenyum. “Aku akan tunggu saat itu, Sherlock.”

Moriarty memandang Sherlock dan Adler bergantian sebelum mengangkat kedua tangan, seolah menyerah.

“Oke, kita ikuti permainanmu kini, Sherlock, hal-hal kecil yang tidak berguna namun bisa membuat kita tidak lagi bosan.” Sherlock hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saat Moriarty menyatakannya. “Well, reunian kita sudah selesai, Sherlock, Johnny boy.” Moriarty tersenyum lagi. “Tidak sabar untuk kembali bermain dengan kalian berdua.”

Mereka melihat Moriarty berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan. Adler pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan gerakan menggoda dan genit. Langkah mereka yang perlahan menjauhi ruang acara reuni yang berubah sangat tegang itu perlahan kembali seperti semula. Suara-suara mulai terdengar dan ketegangan hilang seluruhnya. John menurunkan tangannya dan mengembalikan pistol itu ke belakang punggungnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Sherlock-“

John hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat Sherlock berlari memeluknya. Begitu erat. “Tunggu-Sherlock?” John menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Lestrade dan Mike pun menghampiri, begitu pula Victor.

“Yang tadi itu Jim Moriarty?” Sophia bersuara. “Oh my God, dia begitu mengintimidasi dan membuat keringat dingin mengalir!” Victor hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar istrinya.

“Sherlock, John, kalian baik-baik saja?” Lestrade bersuara sambil mengusap punggung keduanya.

John tersenyum kecil. “Well, kurasa, tentu saja.” John menepuk-nepuk punggung Sherlock. “Walau entah dengan Sherlock.”

“Aku baik-baik saja, tentu.” John mengerjap saat Sherlock melepas pelukannya. “Aku baik-baik saja karenamu, John.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merona sembari mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Hentikan, Sherlock. Aku tak melakukan hal yang istimewa.”

“Kau itu luar biasa, John!”

“ _Ouch_!” John mengerang saat Mike menepuk punggungnya agak keras. Walau begitu, semangat dan dukungan terasa lewat tepukan itu, membuat John hanya bisa tersenyum. “Trims, Mike, Greg.” Keduanya mengangguk mantap akan hal itu.

“Oh, my boys, kalian baik-baik saja?” Suara Nyonya Hudson membuat mereka menoleh. Tangan kecil dan hangatnya menyentuh wajah John dan Sherlock. “Oh” Keduanya memeluk sang pemilik flat sekaligus perempuan yang pernah menjabat sebagai guru di sekolah mereka tanpa ragu. “Setelah ini kalian harus beristirahat, oke?” Sherlock dan John yang bertukar pandang itu hanya tersenyum.

John menoleh saat sesuatu menarik celana katunnya. “Dokter Watson.” Dia berjongkok saat kedua anak lelaki Victor memandangnya sedih.

“Maafkan kami yang tak bisa melindungi kalian berdua.” Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. John mengusap kepala keduanya dengan kehangatan.

“Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian berdua, boys.” Keduanya mengerjap terkejut. “Kudengar kalian tadi berkata hendak jadi polisi, benar begitu?” Mereka bertukar pandang sebelum ekspresi sedih itu berubah menjadi keyakinan. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

“Yeah!”

“Serahkan pada kami.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock ikut berjongkok dan menepuk kepala salah satunya. “Sangat lega mendengarnya, _Hamish_ , _Robert_.” John mengerjap terkejut, begitu pula kedua anak itu dan kedua orang tuanya.

“Bagaimana-“ Victor mendesah pelan. “Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Hamish?”

“Yap.” Sherlock mendongak untuk menatap Victor. “Aku memberikan saran pada Victor untuk anak lelakinya, tentu saja, aku memberitahu namamu dan namaku padanya.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Well, dia memilih nama tengahmu untuk itu.”

“Bagaimana-padahal aku tidak memberitahumu soal itu. Dan hei, aku tidak tahu namamu selain Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock tersenyum mendengar gerutuan dari kekasihnya itu. Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak begitu ingin kau memanggilku begitu, namun akan kuberitahu pada saat yang tepat.”

John mengeryit. “Saat yang tepat?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri.

“Aku akan minta Mycroft menjemputku dengan salah satu bawahannya.” John turut bangkit. “Kalian ingin pulang bersama kami, Lestrade, Mike?”

“Well, bila kau tidak keberatan membawa kami serta.” Lestrade bersuara untuk Mike yang mengedikkan bahu. Mereka menyetujui tawaran Sherlock padanya.

“ _Very well_. Selama itu, maukah kau menemaniku di beranda sana, John?”

John mengerjap, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sherlock yang menunjukkan sebuah beranda yang mengarah pada sebuah pemandangan laut.

“Oke, biar kuminta minuman hangat untuk kita?”

Sherlock tersenyum lembut. “Ide yang sangat indah.”

* * *

Setelah meminta kendaraan untuk menjemput mereka, sekaligus Nyonya Hudson yang ikut pulang bersama, Sherlock dan John yang menunggu pun menikmati waktu berdua di beranda tempat acara reuni berlangsung. Mereka jadi teringat saat pesta dansa, yang membuat keduanya harus bertengkar lagi karena ulah Adler pada Sherlock yang lemah karena dimabuk cinta. Keduanya memegang mug berisikan minuman hangat yang berbeda dari minuman untuk pesta.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yeah, tidak masalah.” Sherlock menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

John mendesah pelan dan menyeruput minumannya. Dia mendongak menatap langit biru gelap yang memiliki beberapa cahaya dari bintang. “Jadi teringat pesta dansa waktu itu.” Sherlock melirik dan hanya mengangguk. “Tidak percaya hal yang mirip terulang lagi beberapa tahun kemudian.”

Sherlock tersenyum mendengarnya. “Setidaknya kali ini berjalan dengan baik.”

“Hei! Waktu itu juga berjalan baik!” Sherlock tersenyum gigi saat John menyikutnya di lengan. Keduanya mendesah pelan dan mendongak menatap langit. “Aku tak percaya bisa menepati janji hingga hari ini, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum. “Hampir tidak karena kau memilih pergi.”

John tertawa kecil. “Benar juga.” John menyeruput minumannya lagi. “Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi dan Mind Palace-mu?”

“John!” Sang dokter terkejut mendengar itu dari Sherlock. Ekspresinya berubah serius dan seolah panik. “Hentikan.”

John mengerjap. “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.” Sherlock yang menyadari hal itu mundur dan mengeryit. Sherlock memegangi mugnya dengan gugup.

“Maaf, John, itu, erm,” John mendapati Sherlock terlihat takut dan khawatir kini. Sang dokter mendesah pelan.

“Yeah, aku mengerti.” Sherlock mendongak. “Aku tidak sensitif aku tahu, kau juga sudah menyatakan dengan jelas di depan mereka, bahwa kau takut kehilanganku.” Sherlock mengangguk saat John terlihat paham. “Aku tahu kau serius soal itu.”

“Tentu saja.” John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum lagi. Dia menyerah akan kegigihan Sherlock yang satu itu.

Mereka mendongak menatap langit lagi. Keheningan dan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka bagai selimut, seolah membiarkan setiap kata dan kehadiran masing-masing sebagai sesuatu yang berarti. Hingga John bersuara.

“Sherlock! Lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!” John menunjuk dengan riang.

“Kau bercanda.” Sherlock memutar bola mata namun mengikuti arahan sang dokter.

“Hei! Aku serius!”

Keduanya bergerak mendekati satu sama lain tanpa sadar, demi mencari bintang jatuh yang dimaksud John. Sherlock mengeryit tidak percaya awalnya, hingga, ada bintang jatuh lainnya yang seolah muncul untuk mereka.

“Oh”

“Lihat kan? Indah sekali!”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Yeah, kau benar.” John tersenyum mendapati Sherlock bisa menikmati keindahan bintang. Dia sadar bahwa keduanya begitu dekat kini, dia meraih lengan Sherlock. John mendapati Sherlock terkejut dan memandangnya.

“John?”

“Syukurlah, kau terlihat menikmatinya, Sherlock.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tidak menyukai perihal tata surya bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahannya.” John menahan tawa saat dia kembali mendongak menatap langit. “Memang indah seperti yang kau katakan barusan.”

John tersenyum lebih lebar sebelum mendongak untuk memandang langit lagi.

“Yeah!”

Setelah beberapa saat dan minuman mereka hampir habis, Sherlock melirik John yang masih memasang ekspresi bahagia dan takjub melihat keindahan langit. Sherlock mengulum bibirnya sebelum menelan ludah.

“John”

“Hmm?”

“Bila aku mengatakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu,” John melirik Sherlock yang tak memandangnya juga tak memandang langit. “Maukah kau menerimanya?”

John mengerjap. “Hal yang sama? Maksudmu-“ John membelalakan mata saat dia sadar maksud Sherlock. Lelaki berparas tampan itu menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dan berhasil menarik hal yang sama di wajah John. Sang dokter menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya itu dengan tersenyum jahil.

“Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan sekali lagi dengan jelas?”

“Apa?” John terkekeh. “Jadi kau lupa?”

“Ayolah, aku ingin dengar lagi. Waktu itu sangat romantis dan pastinya tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut jenius ini kan?” Sherlock mengerjap saat John menyentuh bibirnya. Walau begitu John terlihat tidak begitu merasa malu dan menunggu.

Sherlock menelan ludahnya. “John, aku mencintaimu.” John berhenti tersenyum. “Aku ingin bisa menikmati semasa hidupku bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu.” John menoleh dan mengeryit. Sherlock mendapati bukan keraguan, melainkan kecemasan lain yang baru dia lihat. “John?”

“Sherlock, jujur sekali aku ingin menerimanya.” John mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan sang detektif. “Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, dan tentu aku ingin bisa menikmati seluruh hidupku denganmu.” Sherlock mengeryit tidak paham. “Aku hanya khawatir, bagaimana pandangan orang tuamu terhadapku.”

“Orang tuaku?” Sherlock mengeryit semakin dalam. “Bagaimana mereka ada hubungannya dengan kita?”

“Tentu ada, Sherlock! Dia orang tuamu, orang tua Mycroft, aku yang hanya punya Harry ini, bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapku? Aku ingin mereka menyukaiku juga, sebagaimana kau dan Mycroft menyukaiku.” Sherlock agak terkejut. “Well, untuk Mycroft, memberi kepercayaan perihalmu seluruhnya padaku.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku cukup sering melukaimu, dan membuatmu sedih, aku malah menambah trauma yang sudah kau dapatkan. Memang yang terpenting adalah perasaan kita masing-masing, namun aku masuk ke dalam keluargamu, Sherlock.” John memegang tangan Sherlock yang bebas kini. “Aku ingin mereka bisa menerimaku dengan baik sebagaimana kau dan Mycroft menerimaku.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. John bukannya ingin menolak, namun dia khawatir akan pandangan kedua orang tua Sherlock, yang walau John belum pernah menemuinya, mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah orang tua yang baik dan cukup penyayang. Sekaligus cukup normal.

“Kau tahu, hidupku begitu beragam dan tidak bisa dianggap bagus. Aku menjadikanmu temanku, karena aku melihat kesamaan dalam diri kita. Aku yakin kita bisa berteman, dan kau akan menerimaku, aku bisa dibilang memanfaatkanmu untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Aku berharap bisa bergantung padamu, namun tidak sekalipun aku berpikir bahwa itu karena kau datang dari keluarga Holmes.” Sherlock melihat John menatapnya. “Aku hanya berpikir bahwa karena orangnya dirimu, aku berniat melakukan semua itu. Aku menggantungkan hidupku padamu, Sherlock.”

“Kau…bertaruh padaku perihal hidupku?” John mengangguk. “John…”

“Kalau gagal, yah, aku bisa memilih jalan lain yang tak kau sukai.” Sherlock mengeryit mendengarnya dimana John tersenyum. “Tapi bila berhasil, aku sangat bahagia. Awalnya hanya sebatas itu.” John memejamkan mata. “Semakin lama bersamamu, menikmati waktuku denganmu, semua itu berubah menjadi keinginanku sendiri. Aku memang tidak pandai berakting sejak awal, dan aku berakhir benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.”

“Well, kau memang buruk dalam berakting.” John mendongak terkejut. “dan juga berbohong. Kau hanya tipe orang yang _takkan_ melakukannya.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya.

John tersenyum kecil. “Setelah menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar menggunakan perasaanku dan semua itu tidak lagi demi keuntunganku, kini yang aku miliki hanya dirimu. Harry, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku agak senang bila dia yang memberitahuku dengan keinginannya sendiri.” John mendesah pelan. “Karena itu Sherlock, aku ingin sekali menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, dan menerima apa yang baru saja kau tawarkan padaku.” John tersenyum lagi.

“Aku hanya khawatir, kau harus berpisah dengan orang tuamu dan kakakmu, karena aku tidak disukai oleh mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai kehilangan orang tua sepertiku.” John menggenggam erat tangan Sherlock yang terbebas itu.

Sherlock mengulum bibirnya sebelum membalas sentuhan tangan John. Hal itu mengejutkan sang dokter.

“John, hanya kau-lah yang memikirkan diriku seperti itu.” Sherlock mendapatinya mengerjap. “Aku yakin, tidak ada yang seperti dirimu, yang dengan tulus dan dari hatimu dalam memikirkanku, dan hanya selalu tentangku.” John melihat Sherlock menarik tangan yang digenggamnya, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. “Sudah kupastikan dan tentu saja kakakku, bahwa kedua orangtuaku menyukaimu sama sepertiku dan Mycroft menyukaiku.” John menahan tawa mendapati ekspresi Sherlock saat menyebut namanya.

“Sudah…kau pastikan?” John mengerjap terkejut mendengar hal yang satu itu. Sherlock mengangguk mantap.

“Yap. Karena itu, John.” Sherlock melihatnya mengeryit khawatir. “Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, sebelum aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku barusan.”

John menahan air mata. “Tentu, Sherlock. Aku tidak ragu untuk yang itu.” John yakin Sherlock memasang ekspresi haru sekaligus lega mendengarnya menyetujui keinginan dan harapannya. Sherlock bangkit berdiri dan meminta John untuk ikut bangkit dengannya.

“Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, John.”

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara bisikan di belakang mereka. Ada sosok Lestrade, Mike dan Victor yang seolah menguping, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan keduanya. Sekaligus sosok lain di belakang mereka, berdiri dengan elegan dan begitu tegap.

“Diamlah! Aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan!” Mike menggerutu sembari beradu mulut dengan Lestrade.

“Kau sendiri yang mengajakku! Aku tidak berniat menguping!”

“Ayolah, Greg, Mike, kita tak bisa mendengar mereka sekarang bukan?”

Suara deham di belakang mereka membuat tubuh mereka menegang. Tanpa ragu menoleh dan mendapati Mycroft berdiri bertumpu dengan payung kesayangannya.

“Well, aku yakin ini sudah jam kalian pulang.”

“Mycroft…” Lestrade bersuara saat mendapati kakak Sherlock hadir disana.

“Kalian juga terlalu berisik sehingga membuat mereka tahu bahwa kalian sedang mencoba menguping.”

“Apa?” Mike menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock dan John membuka pintu bersamaan. Keduanya mendesah panjang menyerah mendapati teman-teman mereka menguping begitu saja.

“Setidaknya pembicaraannya sudah selesai.” Sherlock berdeham pelan.

“Sampai Mycroft datang…”

Mycroft hanya tersenyum. “Well, permintaan adikku untuk membawakan kendaraan untuk kalian semua yang ada disini. Ayolah, kasihan Nyonya Hudson sudah menunggu.” Gerakan kepala Mycroft membuat mereka mencari sosok guru di sekolah mereka itu. “dan Trevor, aku yakin istri dan kedua anakmu sudah lelah menunggu.”

“Oh God!” Trevor berlari terburu-buru, sembari melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Mycroft meminta Lestrade dan Mike untuk pergi lebih dulu ke mobil yang disediakan untuk mereka. Bersama Nyonya Hudson.

“Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, namun besok ayah dan ibu ingin bertemu denganmu dan John, adikku.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tentu saja, aku akan menjemput kalian di flat.”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi kesal. “Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk pulang ke rumah?”

“Well, mereka merindukanmu, wajar mereka ingin bertemu, kalau tidak, mereka yang akan mengunjungimu langsung.” Sherlock mendesah panjang mendengar pernyataan itu. Mycroft menoleh pada John yang masih terkejut. “Tidak perlu khawatir perihal pandangan kedua orang tua kami padamu, dokter Watson.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap terkejut apalagi saat Mycroft tersenyum penuh arti.

“Mereka sudah menyukaimu sejak awal aku memberikan rekaman permainan musik kalian.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Permainan musik?”

“Yes. Saat masa sekolah?”

John membelalakan mata. “Ah-“ Mycroft menelengkan kepalanya. “Jadi kau merekam permainan kami waktu itu?”

“Yes.” Mycroft mengangguk. “Kedua orang tua kami sangat ingin melihatmu, teman pertama yang dia bawa ke rumah secara langsung.” John mengerjap terkejut. “Sayang, mereka pulang terlambat dan kalian selesai lebih cepat.” Mycroft mengedikkan bahu dan John menahan diri untuk tidak merona.

“Jadi kau langsung memberitahu mereka…” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya saat Mycroft hanya mengangguk.

“Kau menerima lamarannya?”

John mendongak terkejut saat Mycroft tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Sang dokter merona. “Yeah…”

“Selamat.”

Mycroft hanya membisikan itu dengan ketulusan yang bisa John rasakan dan tentu saja, dengan ekspresi yang sama, walau ada sedikit kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan disana. John terkejut saat seseorang meraih tangannya, yang ternyata Sherlock.

“Mycroft, John itu milikku, jangan terlalu lama memonopolinya.”

“Tentu tidak, adikku.”

Mycroft tersenyum lagi. “Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran, untuk merebutnya darimu, hingga memonopolinya.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata, mencari kebohongan yang berakhir gagal dan membuatnya mendengus. Sherlock menarik John yang masih kebingungan dan mendapati sang dokter meminta maaf akan sikap sembrono sang adik. Mycroft mendesah pelan.

“Bawa mereka kembali ke Baker Street.”

“Yes sir.”

Setelah sarapan pagi keesokan harinya, Sherlock dan John benar-benar disambut dengan kunjungan Mycroft untuk membawa mereka menemui kedua orang tua Holmes. John yang terkejut pun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersikap lebih baik dan berpenampilan berbeda dibandingkan seharusnya. Mycroft berbisik mendapati Sherlock kagum akan sikap John yang masih berusaha keras untuk bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya menyukainya walau dia dan sang kakak sudah memastikan mereka akan menyukai sang dokter.

“Well, kau sungguh beruntung memiliki John Watson, adikku.”

“Diamlah, Mycroft.”

Sang kakak tersenyum. “Entah apa yang akan dikatakan ayah dan ibu melihatnya berusaha keras seperti ini.”

Sherlock memutar bola mata saat Mycroft menahan tawa. “Kau tahu dia berusaha, Mycroft.”

“Oh ya, aku tahu.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Aku hanya tidak percaya, ada yang lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan diriku.”

Sherlock melirik pada sang kakak yang mengikuti gerak-gerik John. “Setidaknya kau satu-satunya orang yang percaya bahwa John Watson cocok dan merupakan yang terbaik untukku.” Mycroft melirik pada Sherlock yang mengedikkan bahu.

“Ketika tidak ada siapapun yang mempercayainya.”

Mycroft memejamkan matanya. “Tentu, Sherlock. Kau tahu dia, selalu berhasil melewati ekspektasi kita.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Benarkah?”

“Yes. Dimulai dari hal yang terlalu berani yang dia arahkan pada Moriarty. Keberaniannya di medan perang. Hingga pilihannya dalam memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu.”

Mycroft menoleh saat Sherlock menyadari maksudnya yang terakhir itu. “Memang takkan mudah untukmu bangkit dari apa yang telah kau lihat secara langsung, adikku.” Mycroft mengusap rambut keriting Sherlock dengan perlahan. “Tapi bila kau mempercayai John, kau bisa melakukannya.”

Sherlock menepis tangan sang kakak dengan senyuman lebar. “Soal itu, Mycroft, aku sudah mengatasinya.” Mycroft menaikkan alis. “Saat John bersikeras untuk tetap disampingku dan bersamaku, walaupun aku berakhir memberinya jarak, hingga membencinya.” Sherlock menyadari keterkejutan di mata sang kakak. “Seketika itu pula, keraguanku, rasa takutku, dan khawatirku hilang. Selama John disisiku, menyayangiku seperti yang dia _bisa_ , yang _selalu_ dia lakukan, tiada hal yang perlu kutakutkan.”

Mereka menoleh saat mendapati John sudah siap, dibantu oleh Nyonya Hudson di belakangnya. “Seolah dia diciptakan hanya untukku.” Mycroft memejamkan mata melihat keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri di wajah adiknya.

_“Very well, brother mine.”_

Mycroft membawa keduanya pergi menuju tempat tinggal kedua orang tua Holmes kini. John merasa gugup saat mereka menunggu bel tamu berdering dan memperlihatkan sosok kedua orang tua Holmes menyambut. Sementara Mycroft dan Sherlock memasang ekspresi biasa dan datar seolah tidak ingin menghadapi kedua orang tua mereka. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sang bunda, yang otomatis senang melihat kedua anak lelakinya. Setelah mendapati sosok lain di belakang mereka, yaitu John, sang bunda melangkah dengan ekspresi bahagia menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

“Sudah lama aku ingin sekali melihatmu, anak muda!”

John merona saat ibunda Holmes menyatakannya dengan jujur dan penuh kehangatan.

“Terima kasih.”

“Aku yakin _Sherly_ sudah sangat merepotkanmu semenjak sekolah. Nah, ayo masuk.”

John hanya mengangguk dan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar mendengar nama panggilan Sherlock yang begitu menggemaskan dan layaknya untuk anak perempuan. John percaya Sherlock akan terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan bila dia didandani sebagai anak perempuan. Sherlock memutar bola mata mendengar dia dipanggil seperti itu.

“Oh, Dokter Watson.”

John menerima pelukan lain dari sang ayah dengan panggilan yang luar biasa sopan namun penuh kasih sayang. Seharian itu, dalam jamuan makan siang, John menceritakan perihal dirinya dan pengalamannya hingga hari ini. Mycroft dan Sherlock pun hanya mendengarkan dengan sabar apalagi ketika kedua orang tua mereka tiada henti memonopoli John dan seolah menginterogasinya hingga akhir dan se-dalam-dalamnya.

Di kamar lama Sherlock, John menginap semalam sebelum mereka kembali ke Baker Street. Tidak lupa, Nyonya Hudson memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Holmes perihal keduanya yang kini tinggal cukup lama disana. Sherlock melirikkan mata dari bukunya ketika John menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang disiapkan oleh Mycroft.

“Aku tak percaya mereka begitu menyukaiku!”

Sherlock tersenyum bangga. “Nah, apa sudah cukup pembuktianku padamu?”

“Yeah…aku sangat terkejut.” John melirik pada Sherlock dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. “Sekaligus mereka tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku saat kita berlatih piano di rumahmu. Keren sekali!”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Kau masih sering berlatih piano?”

“Hmm? Well, sedikit, kau tahu, tidak ada waktu untuk hobi saat di medan perang.”

John terkekeh pelan memandangi jemarinya. “Aku sempat berlatih sebelum pergi kesana, dan juga beberapa kali setelah kembali ke London.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan satu lagu besok sebelum kembali?” Sherlock bersuara.

“Huh?”

Sherlock mengangguk pada John yang terkejut. “Serius? Memangnya, ada piano disini?”

“Kami bisa memainkan alat musik dengan baik, John.” Sherlock seolah mulai membanggakan dirinya dan Mycroft. “Bagi kakakku, biola adalah pengecualian, dan bagiku, biola adalah satu-satunya alat musik yang bisa membuat otakku berpikir, karena bila tidak, hal buruk bisa terjadi padanya.” John mendapati Sherlock mengetuk pelipisnya.

“Well, aku tidak yakin bisa.” Sherlock melihat John menyimpan tangannya yang terangkat itu di perutnya. “Tapi bila denganmu, kurasa aku bisa.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Bagus sekali, Watson.”

Ketika John menguap dan hendak tidur, setelah Sherlock menutup bukunya, sang detektif kembali bersuara.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Kau, menerima lamaranku kan?”

John menoleh dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Sherlock memasang ekspresi khawatir saat itu. “Yeah, tentu, Sherlock. Aku akan melamarmu juga bila kau belum melamarku.” Sherlock menahan dengusan mendengar kepercayaan diri John.

“Lalu?”

“Mau cari cincin bersama…sebelum kembali ke Baker Street?”

John yang mencerna ucapan sang detektif membelalakan mata. Dia bangun terduduk.

“Kau serius?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Secepat ini?”

“Kau masih butuh waktu?” Sherlock bertanya dengan ragu.

“Tidak, bukan soal itu.” John merona perlahan. “Well, kita baru saja menghadiri acara reuni sekolah, aku baru bertemu dengan orang tuamu sekian lama, dan kita langsung, well,” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John semakin merona. “Ini cukup mengejutkan.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Tidak sesuai dugaanmu sejak awal?”

John mendongak mendapati Sherlock tersenyum jahil padanya. “Oh Sherlock, aku tak bisa membaca beberapa kejadian ke depan sepertimu dan Mycroft!” John terkekeh dan membuat Sherlock melebarkan senyumannya. “Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya disini, aku merasa hampir meledak!”

Sherlock mendengus. “Well, aku merasakannya semenjak aku merencanakan hendak melamarmu, Watson.” John menoleh terkejut, kini rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah putih dan tampan Sherlock. “Aku menahannya sekuat tenaga.”

John terkekeh. “Yeah, kau hebat sekali dan aku tidak menyadarinya.”

Sherlock mengatupkan jemarinya. “Karena itu adalah kejutan.”

John melihat Sherlock berbaring, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut layaknya kepompong, dan mengulurkan tangan pada John. Sang dokter berbaring dan menyambut tangan itu.

“John”

“Hmm?”

“Apa akan lebih luar biasa lagi, bila aku ingin tidur bersamamu?” John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku di tempat tidurmu, atau kau di tempat tidurmu?”

John tersenyum jahil. “Kau yakin hanya tidur bersama saja?”

Sherlock merona tanpa ragu. “John!”

John tertawa, begitu puas. Sherlock menggembungkan pipinya dan mendapati John mulai bangkit berdiri. Walau tangannya memegang tangan Sherlock.

“Aku bercanda. Ayo, geser sedikit untukku, _big boy_.” Sherlock masih menggerutu namun mengikuti keinginan sang dokter. John membawa selimut miliknya sendiri, menyelimutinya dan Sherlock yang sudah berbentuk kepompong itu, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kehangatan yang terpancar dari John tanpa ragu membuat Sherlock nyaman dan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. “Aku benar-benar mengurus bayi besar.”

“Ayolah, John.” Sherlock memutar bolanya saat John terkekeh. Sherlock menyelipkan kedua tangannya kini ke pinggang John, menariknya mendekat. Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di bawah dagu sang dokter. “Kau nyaman sekali, John.”

John tersenyum lebar. “Well, cocok untukmu yang ramping dan mudah kedinginan bukan?” John mendapati sang detektif tersenyum sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Sherlock, mengelus rambut keritingnya, sebelum membiarkan dirinya ikut jatuh tertidur.

“I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too, John.”

Mycroft yang bangun lebih dulu untuk memanggil keduanya untuk sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh sang ibunda mendapati Sherlock dan John tidur bersama di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan memegang satu sama lain layaknya nyawa yang diserahkan sepenuhnya, ekspresi polos dan nyaman yang terlukis jelas di wajah mereka, membuat Mycroft hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sang ayah yang menyusul pun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi gemas pada keduanya yang cukup akrab. Sekaligus, Sherlock yang bisa menerima dan mengandalkan seseorang perihal dirinya dan hidupnya.

“Jadi selain teman, Sherly memilih John sebagai pasangan hidupnya?”

“Well, aku yakin dia tidak ingin yang lain selain John, ayah.”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu. “Kau tahu seperti apa anak lelakimu yang satu itu.”

“Yeah, aku tahu.”

Sarapan pagi itu terlihat mewah dan nikmat bagi John, sekaligus penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Sebelum kembali, mereka menawarkan untuk bermain musik bersama, dan kedua orang tua Holmes menikmatinya sepenuh hati. Mycroft sendiri, bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sherlock dengan jelas di wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata.

“Syukurlah, Sherlock.”

Mycroft mengantar keduanya kembali ke Baker Street sementara dirinya kembali ke pemerintahan untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Sherlock dan John sendiri, selama perjalanan pulang mengecek adakah kasus yang diberikan oleh Scotland Yard. Mereka pun membahas perihal kasus yang mengaitkan The Woman alias Irene Adler yang juga berkaitan dengan pemerintahan Inggris, yang sedang menjadi bagian dari sang kakak. Walau keduanya belum mendengar Mycroft menawarkan kasus itu pada mereka. Sherlock mendengus mengingat bahwa mungkin saja sang kakak akan memberikan kasus itu.

Mereka tidak berhenti di Baker Street melainkan di sebuah toko perhiasan indah pilihan Mycroft. Mereka memilih-milih cincin yang cocok untuk mereka berdua sebagai tanda resmi sebagai pasangan yang lebih formal. Mycroft pun sudah membuatkan peresmian dan perjanjian tertulis dengan kedua nama mereka sejak lama. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sherlock pernah melamar John semasa sekolah.

“Aku harus membuatnya kalah!”

John hanya bisa menyerah saat Sherlock menggerutu kesal karena kakaknya lagi-lagi benar.

Saat melihat-lihat, John mendapati dua pasang cincin yang berbeda warna namun indah. John membelalakan mata dan menyadari bahwa warna kedua cincin itu mirip dengan warna mata mereka. John langsung berbalik.

“Sherlock!”

John memperlihatkan cincin itu. “Lihat! Indah sekali bukan?”

“Well, yes. Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Ada yang istimewa?”

“Tentu saja!” Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John mengarahkan cincin yang dia pegang ke sekitar matanya. “Warnanya sama dengan warna mataku bukan?” John meraih cincin yang satunya dan mengarahkannya pada Sherlock. “dan yang ini mirip sekali dengan warna matamu! Aku sangat menyukainya!” John yang tersenyum begitu bahagia terlihat begitu terang dan bercahaya.

Sherlock mengangguk perlahan. “Kau…sangat benar.” Sherlock meraih cincin berwarna sama dengan matanya itu.

“Kau mau yang ini?”

“Bila kau setuju.” John memandang miliknya. “Kita bisa menukarnya.”

“Menukar?”

John mengangguk. “Aku memakai cincin dengan warna matamu, dan kau memakai cincin dengan warna mataku. Ide yang hebat bukan?” John tersenyum gigi.

Sherlock mendesah pelan seraya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk. “Benar sekali, Watson.” Sherlock mendongak pada sang pelayan toko. “Aku ambil yang ini.”

“Baik.”

“Kau mau kita memberinya ukiran nama?”

“Serius?” Sherlock mengangguk mantap. “Well, dengan warna juga sudah cukup…”

John menyentuh dagunya. “Ah, bagaimana kalau mengukirnya di dalam? Memang takkan ada yang bisa lihat, namun bila sempat jatuh atau bagaimana, orang akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai milik kita.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kau sungguh antusias soal ini, Watson.”

“Terlalu berlebihan ya?”

John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Setidaknya sebagai tanda tambahan bahwa aku dan kau terikat satu sama lain, Sherlock!”

Sherlock membelalakan mata sebelum mendengus. “Tanpa semua ini, kita terikat, John!” Sang dokter hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

Pelayan toko pun menyiapkan kedua cincin itu sesuai keinginan dan Sherlock membayarnya. John hendak menawarkan untuk berbagi, namun lagi-lagi, Sherlock menolaknya dengan alasan yang tentu saja, memikirkan John.

“Kau begitu antusias dan aku sangat senang melihatnya. Jadi anggaplah aku senang bisa membuatmu senang, my dear Watson.”

John harus menyerah, namun bersyukur karena harga cincinnya lumayan mahal untuknya sendiri. Tapi berkat pekerjaan mereka berdua, yang terkadang mendapatkan bayaran yang cukup mahal, membuat mereka bisa membeli beberapa barang mahal, termasuk perhiasan.

* * *

John duduk di sofanya setelah menyediakan minuman untuk Sherlock yang kini memandang keluar jendela. Ada kesedihan dan perasaan lain yang dirasakan oleh sang detektif saat keduanya baru selesai menyelesaikan kasus yang berkaitan dengan The Woman, Irene Adler. Walaupun John yakin keduanya sudah menikah dan terikat satu sama lain, John tahu bagaimana sang detektif memandang Adler. John tidak mempertanyakannya dan membiarkan Sherlock merasakan perasaan antara keduanya itu hanya milik Adler dan Sherlock.

John mendapati Sherlock meraih biolanya. “Akankah kita bertemu dengannya lagi?”

Sherlock melirik John sebelum menjawab. “Entahlah. Mungkin saja.”

John meneguk minumannya dan membiarkan Sherlock mulai memainkan biolanya. John tahu Sherlock cukup sedih akan kepergian Adler yang cukup jauh, selain dari daya tarik perempuan itu dan apa yang membuatnya bisa menarik perhatian sang detektif. Permainan biolanya menyedihkan, tidak seperti yang pernah dimainkan oleh Sherlock padanya dan tentang mereka berdua.

John memejamkan mata. “Selama dia masih berkaitan dengan Moriarty, kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi.”

Sherlock melirik pada John yang bersandar di sofanya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan melodi yang Sherlock mainkan. Sherlock pun tersenyum.

“Yes, tentu saja, John.”

Nyonya Hudson datang bergabung dengan John dan Sherlock untuk minum malam itu. Dia agak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang detektif, namun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Dia duduk di sofa yang biasa Sherlock duduki saat mereka menerima kasus, dan menikmati alunan melodi layaknya John. Malam mereka lewati dalam keadaan tenang, damai dan tentram.


	14. Chapter Empat Belas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, aku tahu kau bilang bahwa kau ingin memiliki anak suatu hari nanti, namun karena kita berdua laki-laki, tentu saja kita tidak bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan. Aku yakin kau yang dokter paham itu.” 
> 
> “Kau memang cocok jadi seorang ayah, dan terlihat bahwa anak-anak menyukaimu, terutama Rosie.”
> 
> “Kau juga bilang, bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku juga menginginkan anak di kehidupanku, seperti kau yang menginginkannya di kehidupanmu.” John mengangguk lagi. “Namun John,” Sherlock menautkan jemarinya. “Bila ketika kau menginginkan seorang anak, sekarang, dan bukan suatu hari nanti?”
> 
> “Aku terlihat sangat menginginkannya sekarang?” 
> 
> “Bila kau menginginkan anak sekarang, begitu pula denganku, bagaimana?”
> 
> “Jadi…kau juga ingin punya anak sekarang, sama sepertiku?” 
> 
> “Melihatmu begitu dekat dan menyayangi mereka, membuatku merasa ingin memilikinya. Bersamamu, John.” 
> 
> “Well, mungkin little bee yang satu ini memang cocok untuk kita.”
> 
> “Terima kasih, Sherlock.” Dia menoleh pada Rosie yang tertawa bahagia. “Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niatnya mau bikin season dua...tapi well, ya udahlah ya

Sherlock berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya saat dia merasakan bahwa dia seorang diri disana. Kenangan pahit dan sangat dia benci kembali terulang saat itu, ketika dia tertidur yang biasanya dalam keadaan dimana Sherlock terbiasa tidur. Berkat kehadiran John.

“Bagaimana kabar kekasih kesayanganmu itu hmm?”

“Akh! Ahh!” Sherlock mengerang, entah di antara merasakan rasa sakit ataukah hal lainnya dalam artian yang berbeda. Wajahnya merona merah, keringat mengalir deras di pelipis dan lehernya.

“Oops, sepertinya aku berlebihan jadi kau tidak bisa bicara.”

Sherlock terlempar jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Dia terengah-engah, dengan tubuh telanjang dada, keringat membasahi kulit putihnya itu, dan kini terdapat beberapa garis luka sekaligus warna merah seperti kecupan di beberapa bagian lehernya. Sherlock melirik.

“Bagaimana rasanya hmm?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Bagaimana…kau bisa melakukan ini… _Jim_?”

Moriarty tersenyum lebar. “Mudah sekali, apalagi bila _Johnny_ _boy_ sedang jauh darimu disana.” Dia duduk untuk mengelus rambut keriting hitam Sherlock. “Dilihat dari badanmu bereaksi, dia belum sempat menyentuh atau melakukan ini padamu?”

Sherlock mengeryit, menyadari kebenaran itu namun terlanjur terlukis di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Moriarty memasang ekspresi bangga.

“Well, well, aku merebut hal _pertama_ bagi kalian berdua sebagai pasangan hmm?” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya lagi. “Kau lupa? Ciuman Johnny boy dengan seorang laki-laki, your orgasm, walau kelihatannya kau memang pernah melakukannya sendirian,” Moriarty mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. “dan sekarang ini.”

Sherlock bergidik saat suara Moriarty terdengar layaknya bisikan di telinganya sekaligus nafas panasnya.

“Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Johnny boy mendengar kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu melakukan seks dengan orang lain.”

“Hentikan!”

“Sherlock Holmes tak berdaya seperti ini.” Moriarty mengelus pipi Sherlock setelah dia berteriak nyaring. “Aku jadi tidak sabar.”

Sang detektif memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan merasakan air mata mulai mengalir. Dia membayangkan John pergi dan takkan pernah kembali mendengar semua ini, sungguh menyakiti jiwa dan fisiknya. Sherlock membuka mulutnya perlahan, demi menyebutkan nama orang yang sungguh menyayangi dan mencintainya sepenuhnya itu.

“John…”

Sherlock membuka matanya dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat. Dia terengah-engah dan menyadari kini berada di kamarnya sendirian, di atas tempat tidur sendirian pula. Sherlock melirik dan mendapati tak ada siapapun disana. Namun bekas lekukan di bantal dan bagian samping kasurnya menandakan seseorang tidur disana tidak lama. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

“John?”

Sherlock menoleh tanpa ragu mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Disana muncul John sembari menguap lebar, pandangan yang begitu menggemaskan dengan rambut bekas tidur darinya disaat potongan rambut John yang agak berbeda dari saat dirinya di medan perang terlihat begitu jelas. Sherlock tanpa ragu menorehkan senyuman dan melupakan setiap detail dari mimpi trauma yang Moriarty berikan padanya.

“Hmm? Oh, maaf, aku membangunkanmu?” Sherlock menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyuman di wajah. “Ada apa? Kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk?” Sherlock terdiam, namun John langsung paham artinya.

Tubuh Sherlock yang seolah masih mengingat kejadian dalam mimpi buruknya mundur saat John duduk tak begitu jauh darinya di tepi tempat tidur. John mengeryit mendapatinya.

“Jangan bilang mimpi perihal Moriarty lagi?” Sherlock memalingkan wajah, memeluk tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena keringat. “Sherlock?”

“Jangan sentuh aku!” Sherlock tanpa ragu menepis lagi tangan John saat dia hendak menyentuh lengannya, yang terbalut pakaian tidurnya. Kini dia tidak tidur dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Tubuh Sherlock bergetar dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa John terkejut akan sikapnya.

John mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan. Bukan saatnya memikirkan keegoisan sendiri, John memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Sherlock terkejut saat John meraih selimut, menutupi tubuh sang detektif dan seolah membuatnya menjadi seperti kepompong lagi, dan menyuruhnya kembali berbaring dengan paksa.

“John-?”

“Aku tahu kau basah kuyup, tapi tenangkan dirimu, _mate_.” John tersenyum gigi mendapati Sherlock terperangkap dengan selimutnya sendiri. “Kembalilah tidur, dan kita pikirkan di pagi hari soal ini, oke?”

Anehnya, kehangatan akan perlakuan John dan juga selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya kembali membuat Sherlock perlahan memejamkan mata. Kelelahan yang dia rasakan lewat mimpi buruk sebelumnya seolah merenggut kesadarannya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi.

“John…”

Kali ini mimpi yang muncul berbeda, namun tidak berbeda dengan mimpi buruk sebelumnya. Sherlock menyadari apa yang sedang John lakukan di ruang flat mereka dengan antusias sekaligus kegugupan disana.

“Ada hal yang membuatmu bahagia?”

“Huh?” John mengerjap terkejut, seolah kaget Sherlock mengajaknya bicara. Sherlock sedikit menaikkan alis melihat reaksi itu. “Ah, ng, aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.”

“Untuk?”

John tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock terlihat penasaran, namun menahan rasa senang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. “Rahasia, tentunya. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan sesuatu.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John terlihat begitu bahagia namun dia tekan sekuat tenaga. Seolah dia tidak ingin Sherlock melihatnya, dan tidak berharap dia tidak sengaja menunjukkan hal itu pada sang detektif. _Kenapa_? Sherlock bertanya-tanya.

“John sayang?” Suara Nyonya Hudson terdengar memanggil kini. “Saatnya kita pergi?”

“Ah, aku datang!”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tidak bergeming namun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sang dokter tersenyum kecil.

“Aku pergi dulu dengan Nyonya Hudson.” John tidak pernah lupa memberitahu kegiatan apa saja yang dia lakukan tanpa Sherlock. Dia menggumam pelan menjawabnya tidak tertarik, dan berhasil menarik ekspresi sedih di wajah John. Dia berbalik dan menyusul Nyonya Hudson yang menunggu di lantai bawah.

“Dia sedang bersikap seperti biasanya?”

“Well, yep. Tidak bergeming dan tidak tertarik.”

Nyonya Hudson mendesah pelan. “Bocah itu, sampai kapan dia akan bersikeras?”

John tertawa kecil. “Bukankah sudah biasa dia begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi?”

“Ah, kau benar juga.” Suara pintu flat terbuka pun terdengar. Langkah-langkah terdengar menjauhi flat dimana Sherlock hanya diam membisu dengan posisi yang sama. Sebelum suara John yang terdengar menyedihkan mengungkapkan sesuatu terdengar begitu jelas.

Walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan pelan. “Selamat tinggal, Sherlock.”

Kali ini Sherlock membuka mata dengan kejutan lain. Air mata kembali mengalir di pelipisnya, dan dia menyadari hari sudah pagi dengan cahaya menyongsong masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, mengintip dari sana. Sherlock bangkit duduk, masih dengan posisi yang sama sebelumnya, dia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok John.

“John?”

Sherlock menahan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dengan pernyataan terakhir John padanya sebelum pergi dengan Nyonya Hudson. Dia tahu dalam mimpi itu John hanya pergi sebentar dengan sang pemilik flat. Namun baginya, itu terasa sebagai ucapan perpisahan dan Sherlock takkan pernah melihat sang dokter lagi.

“John…”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata mengalir. Sherlock mencengkram dadanya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Pemandangan dunia tanpa John seolah mengubah seluruh dunianya. Hingga suara yang tidak asing terdengar terulang lagi.

“Pagi, Sherlock, kau sudah bangun?” Suara John yang terdengar layaknya gumaman pelan membuat Sherlock berhenti, walau air matanya masih mengalir. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. “Kau sudah baikan? Mimpi lagi-“ John mengerjap terkejut mendapati Sherlock memandangnya khawatir dan sedih kini, dengan air mata di wajah putihnya lagi.

John mendesah pelan. “Well, beberapa hari ini memang melelahkan dan cuaca tidak mendukung.” John melangkah perlahan. “Kau mimpi yang buruk lagi?”

Sherlock yang memandangi ekspresi John padanya membuatnya teringat perlakuannya pada sang dokter sebelum ini. Saat mimpi buruk bersama Moriarty terulang dan dia harus menolak John sekali lagi.

“John, maafkan aku, maaf,” John mengerjap bingung. “Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengulanginya, karena itu, John-“

“Whoa, tunggu mate, tenanglah,” John duduk di tepi tempat tidur kini dan tidak lagi melihat Sherlock terkejut atau mundur menjauh. “Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, karena itu, John, maafkan aku-“

Sherlock terkejut saat John mengguncang tubuhnya agar dia melihat sang dokter di mata. “Hei, hei, maksudmu perihal sebelumnya? Aku tidak apa-apa, Sherlock. Jangan khawatir.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Benarkah?”

“Yeah, lihat, kau tidak menolakku sekarang, aku yakin itu efek dari mimpi burukmu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa melihatnya lagi lewat mimpi, tapi aku tahu itu trauma yang membekas di jiwamu juga, Sherlock.” John mendapati Sherlock yang tenang itu perlahan memasang ekspresi lega yang disertai air mata yang kembali menggenangi mata indahnya.

“Kau…takkan pergi?” John menggeleng pelan. “Kau takkan meninggalkanku?”

“Tidak, Sherlock. Takkan pernah.” Sherlock melihat sang dokter menggeser poni rambut Sherlock yang menghalangi matanya. “Sudah kubilang, apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu disini, ada untukmu. Kau menolakku lagi, aku hanya perlu berusaha untuk membuatmu menerimaku lagi.” John tersenyum, dengan kepercayaan diri. “Sampai kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku, baru akan kupikirkan setelahnya.”

“Tidak!” John mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tidak pernah, sekalipun, berpikiran, bahwa aku _tidak_ membutuhkanmu.” John mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. “Well, seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin walau aku pasti berusaha. Aku juga tidak begitu suka mimpi.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu dan John menahan senyumannya melebar.

“Nah, bila begitu urusannya, aku masih bisa berusaha.” Sherlock melihat John menyentuh pipinya kini, mengusap air matanya. “Selama kata-kata itu belum muncul darimu, secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, aku takkan angkat kaki.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan meraih tangan John. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari sana.

“John…”

Setelah mengelus beberapa kali, John menariknya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sherlock. Sang detektif agak terkejut, namun ketika sentuhannya terasa cukup lama, dia memejamkan matanya. John tersenyum dibalik kecupan di dahi sang detektif itu.

“Kubuatkan teh ya? Siapa tahu bisa menenangkanmu.”

Sherlock mendongak pada John yang tersenyum, begitu lembut, begitu penuh kehangatan dan cinta. Sherlock hanya bisa mengangguk.

“Aku suka itu.” John tertawa dan Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman bangga.

Keduanya duduk di sofa sembari menikmati teh pagi buatan John, dan Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak John. Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum akan sikap dari Sherlock yang masih manja dalam umur segitu, namun tidak memprotes. Setidaknya Sherlock kembali terbiasa dengannya dan juga sentuhannya walau sempat menolaknya sekali, John menanggapinya wajar dengan mimpi buruk yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Mau ceritakan mimpi buruk apa saja barusan?”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Well, yang pertama mimpi burukku dengan Jim, saat dia memperkosaku.” John mengeryit mendengar penggunaan kata yang Sherlock gunakan. “Kedua adalah hal yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku akan segera kehilanganmu.”

John menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Ternyata itu benar-benar jadi trauma untukmu.” Sherlock mengangguk.

“Kurasa, memang belum sepenuhnya hilang dan masih terpatri dalam kepalaku, tapi pemikiran aku akan kehilanganmu lebih menakutkanku.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak akan kuat menerimanya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Walau suatu hari nanti kita akan mati.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku bisa menerima bila saat itu tiba, Watson.” John tersenyum mendengar kekesalan dan ketegasan di dalam suara Sherlock lagi. “Tapi tidak sekarang. Kumohon.”

John meraih tangan Sherlock yang terbebas. “Akan kuusahakan, jenius. Aku tidak janji.” Sherlock tersenyum dan membalas sentuhan John yang begitu hangat terasa.

Langkah lain yang terdengar ceria dan menuju ke arah mereka berada kini membuat John menoleh. Sudah pasti Sherlock pula yang bersandar di pundaknya. Di ambang pintu muncul-lah Nyonya Hudson dengan sebuah nampan yang berisikan beragam bahan untuk sarapan. Dia menaikkan alis melihat keduanya duduk di sofa.

“Kalian sudah bangun ternyata, boys.” Nyonya Hudson tersenyum sembari meletakkan bahan-bahan itu di konter dapur. “Pagi-pagi begini sudah mesra begitu, aku jadi iri.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kami tidak mengumbar kemesraan!”

John tertawa. “Sherlock mimpi buruk lagi, jadi aku berusaha menenangkannya lagi agar tidak terjadi kekacauan tidak penting disini.”

Sherlock mendengus sembari memutar bola mata. “Kau pikir aku apa, Watson?”

“Well, kau sering melakukan eksperimen yang bisa menghancurkan flat kita kapan saja.” Sherlock tidak berkomentar dan hanya mendengus pelan.

John tersenyum mendapati kesehariannya kembali seperti semula dan malah terasa lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

* * *

Kasus mereka kali itu membuat mereka harus sering mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan, yang tentunya, berisikan anak-anak yang tak begitu disukai Sherlock. Walau begitu, John mendapati Sherlock senang bisa berbicara dengan mereka perihal sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dimengerti sang detektif. Sherlock yang duduk di sebuah bangku menjelaskan sesuatu dalam buku bergambar yang dipegangnya pada anak-anak membuatnya seperti seorang guru taman kanak-kanak.

John berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya, bersama beberapa anak kecil yang terkena dehidrasi terik matahari dan membantu mereka untuk bisa tenang dan kembali bermain dengan yang lain. Lestrade melangkah ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya.

“Well, selama kita belum menangkap pelakunya, ada kemungkinan mereka akan menculik salah satu anak disini.” John mendongak saat Lestrade mulai bercerita. “Aku cukup lega Sherlock mau menerima kasus ini yang berkaitan dengan anak-anak.”

“Dia tidak kelihatan keberatan walau tiada henti mengeluh.” John tersenyum dan membuat Lestrade memandang apa yang dipandang John kini. Sherlock layaknya seorang guru menceritakan pada beberapa anak yang mengelilinginya, dan sesekali mendengus kesal karena mereka tak paham. “Aku cukup suka anak-anak.”

“Well, mungkin saja karena _kau_ menyukai anak-anak, dia berpikir ulang.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahunya. “Atau adakah alasan lain?”

John mengelus tengkuk lehernya. “Aku, semudah itu terbaca?”

“Tidak, tidak, hanya heran mendapati Sherlock menerima kasus yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak.”

John mendongak lagi. “Memangnya sebelumnya tidak?”

“Hanya beberapa kali, dengan paksaan pula.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Pertama oleh Nyonya Hudson, kedua olehku. Dia cukup keras kepala, kau tahu itu.”

John menahan tawa. “Bisa kuduga.” John kembali pada anak-anak yang berbaring itu. Dia melihat salah satunya mulai bangkit, seorang anak perempuan. Walau memasang ekspresi linglung yang menggemaskan sekaligus begitu lugu, ada semangat di mata anak itu.

“Kau sudah baik-baik saja?”

Anak itu mengangguk. “Aku masih mau main.” Dia berucap dengan tegas dibalik keadaannya kini.

“Bila ada apa-apa, kemarilah.”

Anak itu mengangguk lagi saat John memperingatinya. Dia memandang John agak lama sebelum mengangguk sekali lagi. “Terima kasih, Dokter Watson.” John hanya mengangguk dan melihatnya melangkah menuju teman-temannya yang ternyata sedang bersama Sherlock. Sang detektif memutar bola mata mendapati anak-anak bertambah namun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan anak-anak lain.

“Well, kalian bisa kembali setelah selesai.” John mendapati Lestrade berbalik. “Aku sudah disini, dan akan kembali ke markas untuk mempelajari dan mencari petunjuk untuk rencana pelaku yang selanjutnya.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Walau aku tahu Sherlock akan bergerak lebih cepat dariku.”

John berdiri dan mengangguk. “Akan kupastikan dia mengabarimu pula soal itu.” Lestrade mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Tak lupa dia melambai dan memberitahu Sherlock yang masih membaca, dan dibalas dengan dengusan pelan. John kembali mengawasi beberapa anak yang masih berbaring karena dehidrasi itu selama Sherlock menemani anak lainnya membaca.

Sekembalinya mereka ke flat, John mendapati Sherlock mendengus sambil memberikan sedikit olahraga pada tubuhnya.

“Aku tidak percaya harus memecahkan kasus yang melelahkan seperti ini!”

John tersenyum. “Pertama kalinya kah?” Sherlock hanya mendengus. “Tunggu, kau bilang _memecahkan_ kasus?”

“Well, tidak sulit. Aku sudah mendapati pelakunya dan mengirimkannya pada Lestrade. Rencananya menculik anak lain bisa terhindarkan, bila mereka berhasil menangkapnya sesuai arahanku.” Sherlock menggantungkan pakaian luarnya saat John membuka miliknya sendiri dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Bila tidak, mau tak mau kita harus menyelidikinya lagi.”

John mengerjap. “Hebat sekali.”

“Bukan hal yang harus dibanggakan.” Sherlock melenggang menuju dapur. “Carikan aku kasus yang lain sebelum mimpi buruk barusan harus kualami lagi.” John hanya terkekeh mendengarnya saat Sherlock menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur, yang sang dokter pahami sebagai proses membuat teh.

“Roger.”

Keduanya menikmati teh hangat sembari mencari kasus lewat surat kabar. Sherlock sendiri tidak lupa mengecek beberapa website buatannya saat John mencari di surat kabar. Makan malam yang hendak mereka pesan untuk malam itu ternyata disajikan oleh Mrs. Hudson yang kelihatan bahagia setelah kembali berbelanja dengan sahabatnya sejak siang. Dia hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendapati Sherlock menggerutu karena bosan dan tidak ada kasus sementara John masih menelusuri kasus yang bisa menarik perhatian sang detektif lewat surat kabar.

“For God’s sake! Itu mudah hanya karena mereka menggunakan bahasa lain yang menjadi kode rahasia menyampaikan pesan dengan teman mereka dan kita hanya perlu mengartikannya ke dalam bahasa kita sendiri. Kenapa Yard terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu?” Sherlock menggerutu saat sebuah kasus terpecahkan dengan mudah.

John mendesah pelan. “Mereka hanya tidak berpikir sampai sana. Aku yakin setelah kau memberi petunjuk perihal ini pada Greg, dia akan langsung bertindak.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan lagi. “John, kenapa kau menyimpan topi bodoh itu?”

“Hmm?” John menoleh saat Sherlock menunjuk topi ciri khas Sherlock yang mulai mereka gunakan saat John membuat sang detektif menjadi fenomena dunia. “Well, itu ciri khasmu dan mereka sudah mengenalimu dengan topi itu.”

“Benarkah?”

“Yap. Jangan protes karena kita tidak perlu lagi terlalu berkutat dengan media masa selain dengan kasus.” John membalik halaman koran yang sedang dia baca, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian Sherlock.

Sherlock meraihnya dan memperhatikan topi itu dengan seksama lagi. Ekspresi kesal mulai terlukis di wajahnya. “Kenapa depannya ada dua?” John hanya mendesah panjang saat Sherlock mulai menganalisa topi itu.

“Topi menyebalkan model apa ini?”

Sayangnya, sang pelaku berhasil mengelabui pihak kepolisian dan menculik anak lainnya di panti asuhan tersebut. Walaupun yang sebelumnya telah berhasil diambil kembali dan kembali ke panti asuhan tersebut. Panggilan dari inspektur Lestrade datang setelah Sherlock dan John baru saja selesai menikmati sarapan pagi.

“Bodoh sekali!”

John menoleh saat Sherlock bangkit dengan ekspresi kesal dan mematikan ponselnya. Dia meraih pakaian luarnya saat John bertanya.

“Ada apa?”

“Mereka gagal menangkap pelaku yang sudah kutemukan untuk mereka kemarin, dan menculik salah satu anak.” Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kenapa tidak ada yang bekerja dengan benar sih?”

John mengikuti Sherlock yang sedang bersiap-siap. “Lalu anak laki-laki atau perempuan yang diculik?”

“Perempuan. Mereka tidak bilang siapa, tapi kurasa salah satu dari yang kita temani belum lama ini.”

Keduanya melesat langsung ke panti asuhan setelah John memberitahu Mrs. Hudson bahwa mereka harus kembali menyelidiki kasus yang dianggap sudah tuntas. Hanya oleh Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade menyambut tanpa ragu saat Sherlock dan John sampai disana. Sherlock menggerutu pada kinerja Scotland Yard yang membuat kasus yang seharusnya sudah tuntas itu kembali terbuka hanya karena kelalaian mereka. John mendesah pelan mendapati keduanya kembali bertengkar seperti biasa. Donovan dan Anderson pun disana, entah melakukan apa karena bukanlah kasus pembunuhan. John pun melangkah menuju beberapa pengasuh di panti asuhan, untuk bertanya siapa yang diculik.

“Kapan kejadiannya?” John bertanya pada salah seorang pengasuh perempuan yang bermata sayu.

“Tengah malam, walaupun sebenarnya ada yang berjaga disini saat itu.” John mengangguk memintanya meneruskan. “Awalnya kami kira anak laki-laki yang diambil, karena tidak ada suara sama sekali, dan bisa dipastikan memang diculik saat mereka tertidur.” John menunggu saat pengasuh itu mengingat-ingat kejadiannya. “Namun ternyata anak perempuan, dan memang sedang tertidur pulas dan pelakunya pintar dalam membuat anak itu tidak berisik dan diam ketika dibawa pergi olehnya.”

“Aku sudah bilang yang menculiknya adalah mantan pengasuh di panti ini karena kesal dipecat secara tidak hormat!” John dan pengasuh itu menoleh bersamaan ketika Sherlock menggerutu dengan nyaring. “Kalian harus menggeledah setiap mantan pengasuh panti asuhan ini yang masih memiliki kunci, sekaligus memiliki motif untuk membalaskan kekesalan yang dia rasakan selama disini!”

Lestrade bersuara. “Tapi yang kami temukan hanya _dua_ orang dari kriteria yang kau maksud, Sherlock. Laki-laki dan perempuan.”

“Tentu saja pelakunya perempuan! Tidak semua laki-laki bisa membuat seorang anak diam ketika dibawa pergi, apalagi orang yang tidak dikenal!” Sherlock menggerutu. “Kau sendiri bisa melihat berapa banyak pengasuh di panti asuhan yang merupakan laki-laki!” John menahan senyum saat deduksinya tidak dianggap oleh Yard.

“Lalu, untuk namanya?”

“Ah, _Rosie_. Anda juga cukup mengenalnya, Dokter Watson.”

John membelalakan mata. “Rosie…?”

Sherlock yang menggerutu menoleh pada John yang terdiam tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya yang tadi santai berubah menjadi khawatir.

“John?”

“Huh? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa.” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Rosie ya…”

Sherlock mengeryit bingung sebelum suara pengasuh yang ditanya John terdengar. “Selama penyelidikan, Dokter Watson cukup dekat dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang belum lama datang ke panti asuhan kami setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam usia yang sangat dini.” Sherlock menoleh pada perempuan itu.

“Saya bisa mengetahuinya karena Rosie juga bercerita pada saya bahwa salah satu lelaki yang datang untuk menyelidiki kasus temannya disini yang menghilang adalah orang yang baik. Dia juga dokter dan sangat pandai dalam mengobatinya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia juga tidak lupa bercerita perihal lelaki yang merupakan pasangannya yang menceritakan isi buku dongeng yang sangat jago dalam membaca seseorang hingga sangat suka bereksperimen.”

Sherlock menunjuk dirinya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pengasuh perempuan itu. “John menceritakan perihalku pada anak itu juga?” Pengasuh itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut.

“Well, Rosie anak yang menarik perhatianku, itu saja.” John bersuara dengan malu-malu kini. “Aku memang menyukai semua anak yang ada disini, namun entah kenapa, Rosie lebih kusukai.”

Keduanya menoleh pada pengasuh yang tertawa kecil itu. Begitu manis dan kekanak-kanakan. “Saya juga bisa melihat ikatan Rosie dengan anda, Dokter Watson. Padahal kedua orang tuanya bukan anda.”

John merona sembari mengusap belakang lehernya. “Saya jadi malu.”

“Tidak apa-apa, justru saya senang Rosie bisa dekat dengan orang se-baik anda.”

John hanya menorehkan senyuman. Sherlock menyipitkan mata membaca ekspresi hingga sikap John kala itu. Ada kasih sayang lain yang ditorehkan oleh John pada anak perempuan bernama Rosie. Sherlock juga mengetahui anak itu karena cukup dekat dengan John dan juga bisa menerimanya yang membacakan cerita dongeng yang dimiliki salah satu anak panti asuhan. Sherlock mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

“John…”

Tidak lama dalam memecahkan kasus dan meminta Yard menangkap dua pelaku yang dipastikan merupakan dalang penculikan pun, membuat John dan Sherlock menunggu di panti asuhan. Sherlock yang baru saja selesai membicarakan detailnya dengan beberapa pihak kepolisian bawahan Lestrade pun menghampiri John yang kini mengelus dua anak yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia bisa melihat John layaknya seorang ayah yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter.

“Kau memang sangat cocok dengan anak-anak, John.”

John mendongak dan tersenyum. “Kau juga, Sherlock.” Dia mendapati sang detektif duduk di sampingnya. “Mungkin belum saatnya, dan kurasa kau akan menginginkannya suatu hari nanti, ketika kau sudah tidak lagi mengusut penjahat dan memecahkan kasus.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku akan tetap melakukannya bila aku bisa tanpa perlu keluar rumah.” John tertawa kecil menanggapi reaksi yang sudah bisa dibayangkannya itu.

“Kau dekat dengan anak perempuan ini, Rosie?” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang bertanya lagi setelah hening beberapa saat. John mendapati Sherlock mengelus salah satu anak yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan John dan melihatnya menggumam pelan.

“Begitulah, ada sesuatu yang menarikku padanya.” John mengedikkan bahunya. “Walau entah apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa, aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri.”

Sherlock menyadari kekhawatiran dan kerinduan di mata John akan anak perempuan itu. Dia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang yang dia arahkan pada Rosie selama mereka menyelidiki kasus langsung di panti asuhan.

“John, bagaimana bila-“

“Rosie sudah kembali!”

John dan Sherlock mendongakkan kepala bersamaan. Sherlock yang bangkit duluan mendapati John meraih tangannya. Ekspresinya begitu lembut.

“Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka disini.” John menunjuk dua anak yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. “Bisa, kau lihat keadaan Rosie untukku?”

Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Tentu, John. Tentu.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock melesat tanpa ragu untuk melihat anak itu. Dia hanya bisa mengelus dua kepala yang terbaring di atas pahanya yang cukup berisi dan berotot oleh kebiasaannya saat di medan perang.

“Teman sudah kalian kembali.”

Sherlock keluar dari tempat panti asuhan dimana John menemani beberapa anak disana ketika Lestrade datang dengan beberapa bawahannya. Rosie kini berjalan dengan tangan dipegang oleh sang inspektur yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berjalan?”

“Ng…”

Ekspresinya terlihat kelelahan, sekaligus khawatir akan sesuatu. Walau begitu, dia terlihat menyadari bahwa Lestrade orang yang baik dan takkan melukainya. Ekspresinya berubah melihat Sherlock berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_“Papa…”_

“Apa?” Lestrade terkejut mendengarnya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil _papa_ oleh anak perempuan itu. Dia mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi khawatir pada mereka. “Kamu bilang-“

“Papa!”

Sherlock terkejut saat Rosie berlari dan melepas tangannya dari Lestrade untuk memeluknya. Kedua tangan anak itu terbuka lebar dan spontan Sherlock berjongkok untuk menyambutnya dan membuka lengan panjangnya perlahan. Rosie melompat ke pelukannya dan memeluk Sherlock begitu erat. Sherlock mengerjap bingung. Di balik kekhawatirannya, ada kebingungan saat anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa saat melihatnya.

“Sherlock…” Lestrade hanya mengerjap takjub.

Di belakang sang inspektur, muncul Donovan yang melipat kedua tangannya. “Sejak kapan kau jadi ayahnya, _freak_?”

Sherlock mengeryit mendengar panggilan itu namun menggubrisnya untuk mengelus rambut pirang Rosie.

“Aku juga tidak tahu…” Sherlock menoleh pada Rosie yang masih memeluknya erat sebelum mendapati anak itu melepas pelukannya. “ _Little bee_ , kenapa kamu memanggilku-“

“Mana _daddy_?”

Semuanya semakin terkejut mendengar panggilan yang lain muncul dari anak itu. Dalam keadaan masih memeluk Sherlock, dia bertanya dengan ekspresi polos. Tidak lama keheningan dan kebingungan masih menyelimuti, suara langkah yang beragam muncul di belakang mereka. Lestrade mendongak mendapati John datang dengan beberapa pengasuh panti asuhan. Ekspresi mereka pun beragam.

“Sherlock? Bagaimana dengan Rosie?”

John bertanya dengan alis naik, ketika pengasuh disana memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat Rosie memeluk Sherlock dengan erat layaknya keluarganya. Dan bukanlah pengasuhnya yang dia cari lebih dulu. Rosie menoleh dari pundak Sherlock dan ekspresinya berubah mendapati John berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

“Daddy!”

Semua terkejut kini. Sherlock melepaskan Rosie untuk berlari ke arah John kini. Sang dokter melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sherlock sebelumnya, dan kini Rosie memeluk John dengan erat seolah dia ayahnya. Sherlock berbalik dan memasang ekspresi terkejut seperti yang lainnya sementara Lestrade hanya menunjuk Sherlock dan John bergantian.

“John?”

“Hmm? Ah, pasti kalian bingung perihal panggilan dari Rosie barusan ya?” John tersenyum sembari menggendong Rosie. Anak perempuan itu terlihat lega bisa kembali pada John yang terlihat seperti ayahnya. “Saat kita menyelidiki kasus disini, Rosie menawarkan beberapa panggilan untuk kita, tentu saja aku menyarankan agar dia memanggilku Dokter Watson atau Mr. Watson dan kau Mr.Holmes dan sebagainya, sama seperti pada Greg dan Donovan. Tapi dia memilih yang berbeda hanya untukku dan kau, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Jadi hanya panggilan kita yang berbeda?”

“Yap. Awalnya sih dia memanggilku Dokter Watson dan kau Mr. Holmes, tapi lama-lama, entah karena aku cukup dekat dengannya dan dia cukup menyukaimu, panggilannya berubah.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia memanggilku begitu.”

“Well, yeah, karena dia mulai memanggilku _daddy_ hari terakhir kita menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menyerahkan penangkapan pelakunya pada Greg.”

“Oh” Sherlock teringat saat itu. Rosie terlihat enggan berpisah dengan John dan memeluknya sekali sebelum keduanya kembali ke flat. Ternyata sejak itu Rosie memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy.

John mendesah pelan, mengusap rambut pirang anak itu. “Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja memang, akan dianggap kita seolah orang tuanya.” John mengusap pipi berisi Rosie yang memejamkan mata. Senyuman terlukis di wajah manis anak itu. “Mungkin karena dia rindu sosok orang tuanya, atau ayah? Kau dengar bukan, dia kehilangan mereka sejak usia dini?”

Sherlock hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar penjelasan John. Pengasuh yang pernah diajak mereka bicara pun menghampiri John dan Rosie yang ada di pelukannya.

“Benar, anda terlihat sebagai ayahnya, Dokter Watson.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku senang bila Rosie memang menyukaiku, apalagi dengan tidak adanya sosok ayah di sekitarnya.” Pengasuh itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Well,” John mendongak saat Sherlock menghampirinya. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh lengan sang dokter. “Bisa kita bicara?”

Keduanya meminta ruangan sepi untuk membicarakan perihal Rosie dan juga kasus yang akhirnya terpecahkan. Lestrade dan yang lainnya pun hendak membawa sang pelaku ke kepolisian dulu untuk diurus sementara Rosie yang kembali ke panti asuhan pun diserahkan pada Sherlock dan John juga pengasuh panti asuhan itu sendiri.

John mengerjap bingung saat Sherlock duduk di seberangnya kini, dengan Rosie di pelukannya seolah menolak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari sang dokter.

“Sherlock?”

“John, aku tahu kau bilang bahwa kau ingin memiliki anak suatu hari nanti, namun karena kita berdua laki-laki, tentu saja kita tidak bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan. Aku yakin kau yang dokter paham itu.” John mengangguk mendengarkan Sherlock yang memulai. “Kau memang cocok jadi seorang ayah, dan terlihat bahwa anak-anak menyukaimu, terutama Rosie.”

Keduanya menoleh pada Rosie yang memejamkan mata erat di pelukan John. “Kau juga bilang, bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku juga menginginkan anak di kehidupanku, seperti kau yang menginginkannya di kehidupanmu.” John mengangguk lagi. “Namun John,” Sherlock menautkan jemarinya. “Bila ketika kau menginginkan seorang anak, _sekarang_ , dan _bukan_ suatu hari nanti?”

John yang paham pun mengerjap. “Aku terlihat sangat menginginkannya _sekarang_?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. “Maaf, Sherlock, bukan maksudku untuk buru-buru mengadopsi dan memiliki anak sekarang-“

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak memintamu untuk meminta maaf.” John menaikkan alis bingung. “Bila kau menginginkan anak sekarang, begitu pula denganku, bagaimana?”

John yang berusaha memahami maksud Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Jadi…kau juga ingin punya anak sekarang, sama sepertiku?” Sherlock mengangguk.

“Melihatmu begitu dekat dan menyayangi mereka, membuatku merasa ingin memilikinya. Bersamamu, John.” Sherlock mendapati mata John berkilat mendengarnya. Sherlock meraih tangan yang melindungi Rosie sepenuhnya itu. “Kau yang begitu terlihat sangat cocok dengan anak-anak, membuatku ingin memilikinya, merawat dan mengurusnya bersamamu, John.” Sherlock mencolek pipi Rosie dan membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan. “Well, mungkin little bee yang satu ini memang cocok untuk kita.”

Rosie tersenyum gigi dan meraih jemari Sherlock yang tadi mencoleknya. John tersenyum dan menahan air mata yang mulai terbendung di matanya.

“Kau serius, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengangguk mantap. Senyuman di wajahnya begitu lembut dan John sangat menyukainya. “Bila bersamamu, aku serius.” Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John meraih wajahnya dan mengecupnya di bibir. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Terima kasih, Sherlock.” Dia menoleh pada Rosie yang tertawa bahagia. “Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum. Dia menoleh pada Rosie yang masih tertawa itu dan memegangi jemarinya dengan erat.

“Aku juga, John.” Keduanya bertatapan lagi dan senyuman terlihat begitu indah di wajah mereka. “John, yang barusan.”

“Hmm?” John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membelalakan mata. John menutup bibirnya tanpa ragu setelah mendapati rona merah menghiasi wajah Sherlock kini. “Oh God, aku menciummu di bibir tanpa sengaja?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Maaf, Sherlock, aku tidak bermaksud-“ Sherlock menggeleng.

“Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku tidak menolaknya.” Sherlock tersenyum begitu lembut lagi. “Kau sudah bisa menyentuhku, John.”

Air mata lagi-lagi terbendung di mata biru John. Dia meraih wajah Sherlock dan mengelusnya pelan.

“Yeah, kabar yang sangat bagus.”

Rosie tertawa di bawah mereka. “Daddy! Papa!” Dia meraih jemari milik John dan Sherlock bersamaan seolah jari itu adalah mainannya. Hal itu menarik senyuman di wajah keduanya setelah mendapati kebahagiaan lain akan mulai terasa di flat mereka di Baker Street.

Tidak lama, keduanya membicarakan perihal adopsi dengan pihak panti asuhan. Tentu saja, mereka begitu bahagia, akhirnya Rosie memiliki orang tua baru setelah kehilangan orang tua kandungnya. Banyak pengasuh yang menangis bahagia dan mendapat tepukan dan semangat dari Rosie kecil. Anak perempuan itu begitu bahagia mendapati John dan Sherlock akan membawanya pulang bersama dan tinggal dengan mereka.

“Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu nama aslinya.” John bersuara setelah mengusap air mata terharu akan betapa bahagianya pihak panti asuhan.

“Ah, namanya-“

“ _Rosamund Mary_.” Mereka menoleh pada Sherlock yang bersuara. Tentu saja, Rosie sendiri. “Benar begitu, Little bee?” Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Dia tersenyum gigi lagi, dengan bangga dan bahagia.

John mendongak menatap salah satu pengasuh yang hendak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. “Ah, benar seperti kata Mr. Holmes, nama aslinya adalah Rosamund Mary, yang dikenal dengan Rosie.” Sherlock hanya tersenyum.

“Bagaimana dengan nama keluarganya?”

“Kita pakai saja milikmu, John.” Sang dokter menoleh pada Sherlock yang menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “Namamu lebih cocok untuknya.”

John mengerjap. “ _Rosamund Mary Watson_ …” Sherlock mengangguk dengan senyuman melebar.

“Yeah, memang bagus.”

“Rosamund Mary Watson?”

Keduanya menoleh pada Rosie yang mendongak penasaran. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Sherlock dan John.

“Yep, little bee.” Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali. “Mulai hari ini, kau anak daddy dan papa, sekaligus tinggal dengan kami.”

Rosie mengerjap lagi sebelum matanya berkilat bahagia. John dan Sherlock yakin ada bintang mulai bersinar di mata biru indah itu, yang mirip dengan mata John. Dia berbalik untuk memeluk keduanya.

“Yay! Dimana kita tinggal?” Rosie mendongak dari pelukannya, dan Sherlock juga John mendapatinya begitu menggemaskan. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum sang detektif bersuara.

“Tempat indah dan cocok untuk kita, 221B Baker Street.” Rosie mengerjap. “Ada pemilik flat yang akan menyukaimu juga. Seorang _lady_!”

Mata Rosie berkilat lagi. “Lady!” John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock mengangguk puas. Kini, Rosie benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kandung mereka.

Sherlock memberi kabar pada Mrs. Hudson perihal pengadopsian anak. Sherlock mendapati dia bahagia mendengar ada anak yang akan menyertai di flat mereka kini, apalagi anak perempuan. Mrs. Hudson juga terdengar begitu lega saat akhirnya John dan Sherlock mengambil langkah baru untuk memiliki anggota baru di keluarga mereka setelah pernikahan demi menyempurnakan sebuah hubungan keluarga.

Mrs. Hudson yang tidak sabar untuk menyambut anak perempuan itu, sudah menunggu di depan pintu flat mereka saat mobil taksi mereka berhenti tepat di depan Baker Street. Keduanya yang turun dengan seorang anak perempuan imut dan menggemaskan pun membuat Mrs. Hudson berlari ke arah mereka tanpa ragu.

“Oh, my boys,” dia memeluk keduanya. “Akhirnya kalian mengambil langkah selanjutnya dalam hubungan keluarga.” Sherlock mendengus dimana John hanya terkekeh pelan.

“Aku juga cukup terkejut dan well, agak cepat juga,” Sherlock melirik John yang melirik padanya. “Tapi selama Sherlock tidak keberatan melakukannya denganku, dan kita sudah memiliki anak yang menarik perhatian untuk diadopsi.”

Mereka menoleh pada Rosie yang memandang penuh selidik itu. “Kenapa tidak?”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum disaat Sherlock mendengus dengan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dia berjongkok untuk bisa bertatapan sejajar dengan anak perempuan itu.

“Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tidak terlihat takut ataupun malu, melainkan terlihat penasaran dan seolah ingin memberanikan diri menghadapi orang baru.

“Rosie, mereka memanggilku Rosie.” Mrs. Hudson mengangguk dengan senyuman keibuannya. “Nama panjangku Rosamund Mary Watson.” Senyuman Mrs. Hudson melebar mendengarnya dan mengangguk lagi.

“Selamat datang ke 221 Baker Street, gadis manis.” Rosie meraih tangan Mrs. Hudson yang terarah padanya dengan elegan.

“Terima kasih,”

“Hudson.”

“Mrs. Hudson.” Rosie mendapatinya mengangguk. “Papa, apakah ini lady yang papa bicarakan?”

Mrs. Hudson menoleh saat Rosie mendongak bertanya pada Sherlock. Sang detektif terlihat menahan malu saat tatapan penuh selidik dari Mrs. Hudson terarah padanya, sebelum bersikap seperti biasanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan tegas.

“Yes, little bee.” Ekspresi Rosie berubah perlahan. “Dia yang akan menemanimu selama kami bekerja, daddy-mu bekerja di klinik.”

Sherlock mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu. “Kau akan belajar jadi seorang _lady_ darinya.”

“Duh, apaan sih?”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa kecil malu dipuji oleh Sherlock secara terang-terangan. John hanya mendesah pelan disaat Rosie terlihat antusias dan begitu penasaran.

“Aku ingin Mrs. Hudson mengajariku menjadi lady yang baik!”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa melihat semangat dan antusias Rosie. Dia mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“Tentu, nona. Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan laki-laki untuk itu.”

John dan Sherlock yang bertukar pandang itu mengedikkan bahu bersamaan. Mrs. Hudson mengajak ketiganya untuk masuk ke dalam, menikmati cemilan dan teh hangat malam itu.

* * *

Sherlock duduk di sofanya sendiri sembari menunggu John yang menidurkan Rosie di kamarnya di lantai atas. John pun harus pindah kamar karena kini kamarnya dipakai oleh anak perempuan mereka. Sherlock menyentuh bibirnya yang belum lama ini dicium oleh John. Dia jadi teringat saat-saat ciuman pertamanya dengan John di masa sekolah. Setelah bertemu lagi, keduanya tak pernah berciuman di bibir karena trauma yang dialami Sherlock. Dia sungguh bersyukur John tidak memaksanya dan terlihat bersabar akan hal itu.

“John…” Sherlock menyipitkan mata, rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Langkah kaki turun dari lantai atas terdengar. Sherlock tak bergeming saat John mulai bersuara saat memasuki ruang flat.

“Rosie benar-benar menyukai kamarku.” John tersenyum kecil. “Kita mau tidur sekarang?” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang memandang kosong. “Sherlock? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Sherlock mendongak saat tangan John menyentuh dahinya yang terekspos. Ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. “John?”

“Yap. Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah.” John mengeryit saat Sherlock tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan yang tadi memegangi dahinya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, John.”

Sherlock mengelus punggung tangan John dengan senyuman di wajahnya. “Well, baguslah kalau begitu.” John menatap Sherlock yang masih memegangi tangannya. “Erm, kau mau teh?” Sherlock menggeleng pelan.

“Kalau begitu mau langsung tidur?” Kali ini Sherlock mengangguk.

John mundur saat Sherlock tiba-tiba bangkit. Tangannya masih memegangi tangan miliknya.

“Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum tidur, John.”

“Oke…apa itu kira-kira?”

John ragu sembari menatap Sherlock yang tersenyum lembut. Dia menarik John tanpa sempat memberitahunya. “Tung-Sherlock?”

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan, dengan posisi John menyilakan kedua kakinya dan Sherlock mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. John hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

“Ada, penjelasan?”

“John. Aku ingin menciummu.”

John mengerjap. “Oke, silahkan, jagoan.”

“Di bibir.”

John mematung kini. “Kau serius, Sherlock?” Sang detektif hanya mengangguk. “Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?” Sherlock mengangguk lagi dan membuat John mendesah pelan.

“Oke, perlahan-lahan saja ya.”

Sherlock mengangguk saat John meraih wajahnya. Sentuhannya lembut dan hangat. Sherlock tidak percaya dia se-beruntung itu memiliki seorang John Watson, yang penyabar, dan begitu menyayanginya sepenuhnya. Sherlock merona saat John memejamkan matanya, bersikap layaknya orang yang sudah ahli, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Desahan nafas milik John yang terasa di bibir dan menggelitik hidungnya itu menambah degupan kencang di dada Sherlock. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Awalnya hanyalah sentuhan bibir, Sherlock merasakan John mulai mengulum bibir bagian bawahnya, Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara lain, sementara John mulai mengulum bibir atasnya. Sherlock yang merasa kepalanya mulai pening hanya karena sentuhan lembut dan panas itu, mulai meraih pundak John sebagai tumpuannya.

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock merona saat John mengerang namanya. Dia membuka matanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan John kini. Sama sepertinya, dia begitu terlihat mabuk kepayang.

“John…”

Sherlock yang membuka bibirnya sedikir menjadi tanda untuk John menyelipkan lidahnya. Sherlock agak terkejut, namun karena pergerakannya begitu lembut dan perlahan, membuat Sherlock kembali tenang. Dia mencoba membalas gerakan lidah John yang mengeksplor isinya kini. Keduanya beradu, membelit dan menjilat satu sama lain, dan Sherlock yakin keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

“Mmhh…”

 _Aku tidak ingat begini rasanya ciuman_ , Sherlock mengeryit saat dia tak ingin kalah dengan John yang terus mengeksplor isinya.

“Ngh…Sherlock…”

Panggilan lembut dan menggoda John membuat Sherlock bergidik. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa berbeda saat John menyentuhnya hingga memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Sesuatu yang merangsangnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

“J-John…”

“Daddy?”

Keduanya terperanjat dan langsung memisahkan diri. Mereka terengah-engah mendengar suara Rosie diluar kamar Sherlock seolah mencari sosoknya dan John.

“Papa?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum. “Setidaknya kau sudah terbiasa denganku.” Sherlock melihat John mengecupnya lagi ringan di bibir.

“Nah, ayo kita lihat apa yang dibutuhkan anak perempuan kita.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan.” Aku yakin hanya pergi ke toilet.” Namun dia ikut bangkit untuk melihat Rosie kini. Anak itu melihat John dan Sherlock bergantian saat mereka membukakan pintu untuknya.

“Kalian tidur bersama?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang bingung hendak menjawab apa. “Aku juga ingin tidur bersama!” Mereka terkejut akan yang satu itu sebelum tertawa. Rosie hanya menaikkan alis heran.

“Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke kamar mandi dulu, little bee? Tidak bisa kita mendapatimu membasahi seprai tempat tidur kita bukan?” Sherlock menyatakannya dengan kejahilan dan berhasil membuat Rosie mendengus kesal.

“Aku tidak pernah mengotori seprai!”

Sherlock hanya mengedikkan bahu. “Daddy, temani aku.”

“Oke, little bee.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan saat John dan kini masuk ke kamar mandi bersama yang tepat berada di samping kamar tidurnya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan John. Cukup panas.

“Aku mau lagi.” Dia bergumam pelan, membayangkan wajah John yang begitu dekat dengannya, merona dengan keringat di pelipisnya, dan juga sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya yang terasa hangat juga panas sekaligus sudah begitu ahli dalam berciuman.

Keduanya pun membiarkan Rosie tidur di tengah-tengah mereka, dan dengan mudahnya anak itu tertidur pulas. Sherlock mendengus pelan dan membuat John meraih tangannya.

“Kesal karena ciuman kita terganggu?”

“Oh diamlah, John.” Sang dokter pun hanya terkekeh pelan. “Aku jadi teringat ciuman kita saat masa sekolah.”

John tersenyum. “Well, sama hebatnya seperti sekarang.” Sherlock merona saat John berkata sambil menjahilinya.

“Kita bisa melakukannya lagi, Sherlock. Selama kau baik-baik saja denganku.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Tentu aku baik-baik saja denganmu, John.” Dia membawa tangan John ke bibirnya, mengecup puggungnya lembut.

“Kau selalu membuatku baik.”

John merona akan perlakuan lembut sang detektif sebelum tersenyum.

“Senang sekali mendengarnya.”

Keduanya terlelap dengan Rosie di tengah-tengah mereka. Kedua tangan tergenggam, melindungi keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun sedikit demi sedikit.


	15. Chapter Lima Belas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson tidak tahu bahwa memiliki perjanjian dengan Jim Moriarty dan Mycroft Holmes menjadi salah satu jalannya mengakhiri semua hal yang menjadi penghambat hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes dan juga kehidupan bersamanya. Namun baginya yang tak punya pilihan lain ini, memutuskan untuk mengikat perjanjian itu, selama itu melindungi orang yang berharganya kini setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga kandung satu-satunya, Harry Watson. Sekaligus seperti ucapan Sherlock Holmes sendiri pada Jim Moriarty, bahwa penyelesaian keduanya adalah salah satu dari mereka harus mati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, sedikit adegan seks dan adegan ciuman, saya benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini: ((  
> Tidak ada season kedua, tapi saya berencana untuk membuat chapter hingga 21 seperti flat mereka, 221B Baker Street! ^^ hehehe nikmatilah! maaf jika terlalu panjang~

_John_ _Watson_ tidak tahu bahwa memiliki perjanjian dengan _Jim_ _Moriarty_ dan _Mycroft_ _Holmes_ menjadi salah satu jalannya mengakhiri semua hal yang menjadi penghambat hubungannya dengan _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ dan juga kehidupan bersamanya. Namun baginya yang tak punya pilihan lain ini, memutuskan untuk mengikat perjanjian itu, selama itu melindungi orang yang berharganya kini setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga kandung satu-satunya, _Harry_ _Watson_. Sekaligus seperti ucapan Sherlock Holmes sendiri pada Jim Moriarty, bahwa penyelesaian keduanya adalah salah satu dari mereka harus mati.

"John, bisa kita-?"

" _Yes_ , Sherlock,"

Sembari duduk di atas tempat tidur sang detektif, mereka mulai merasakan kecupan pada satu sama lain. Sentuhan bibir, John menjilat dan mengulum bibir bawah Sherlock, mendapatkan erangan darinya. Sherlock menarik John mendekat saat John menelusuri leher putih Sherlock. Satu tangan lainnya memegangi wajahnya.

"John-"

Suara Sherlock terhenti oleh bibir John yang melahap bibirnya. Sherlock mengeryit saat lidah John bergerak beradu dengannya. Begitu cepat dan liar.

"John...!"

John melepas bibirnya, dengan lidah yang berpisah dari lidah Sherlock meninggalkan air liur yang basah. "John...umh" Sherlock menarik John dengan kedua tangan di wajah sang dokter, melahap lagi bibirnya. Tangan John di pinggang langsing sang detektif kini, saat keduanya beradu lidah.

"Sherlock...ah..."

Nafas panas dan keringat mulai menyelimuti kamar itu. Sekaligus erangan disekelilingnya. "Sher...ngh...ah..."

"John...John..."

Permainan lidah mereka tak berhenti, malah semakin panas. Mengulum, menjilat, beradu, Sherlock dan John tak bisa berhenti.

"Uhh"

"John?"

Sang dokter terengah-engah berhenti berciuman. Sherlock menaikkan alis bingung.

"Maaf, Sherlock, milikku..." Sherlock menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati milik John berdiri di balik celananya. "Aku tahu kita belum mencoba, namun-"

"John"

Keduanya bertatapan kini. "Kau begini karena kita berciuman kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja." John mengeryit tidak percaya mendengar hal itu dari Sherlock. "Tidak ada yang lain-"

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya."

"Maaf?"

Sherlock merona. "Aku ingin bisa membuatmu senang, dengan, apa itu,"

John mengerjap. "Agar milikku bisa keluar dengan _nikmat_?"

Sherlock merona namun mengangguk. "A-aku juga ingin tahu...seperti apa milikmu dan, bagaimana rasanya."

John tersenyum jahil. "Kau ketagihan hmm?"

"Jo-John!"

"Oke, hanya demi membuatku nikmat saja."

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut saat John menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. "Jangan dikeluarkan, lakukan di dalam, dan sambil kita berciuman, paham?"

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. "Kau ahlinya"

John terkekeh. "Tidak sampai seks, tapi aku pernah melakukan ini."

Sherlock mengeryit. "Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Sendiri...?" John mengangguk. "Oh, siapa yang kau bayangkan?" John merona mendengarnya.

"Kau _tahu_ siapa."

Kini Sherlock yang merona. "Kalau begitu, aku yang _nyata_ dan bukan bayangan ini yang melakukanya sekarang."

John tersenyum. "Tolong ya, jenius." John mencolek hidungnya. "Sentuh dan, well, lakukan yang kau bisa." Sherlock mengangguk.

Sherlock membuka celana John, menyentuh miliknya yang sudah berdiri, terasa keras dan panas. Sherlock merona apalagi saat John mengerang karena sentuhannya.

"She-Sherlock..."

John bertumpu dengan memegangi pundak Sherlock. Dia memandangi John yang mengerang dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Ah...itu..." Sherlock mengelus, dengan lembut dan perlahan, puncaknya dia tekan dan sentuh berkali-kali.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. _John menikmatinya sambil memanggil namaku...sambil, memikirkanku._ Sherlock melahap bibir John dan mengejutkannya. John mengerang dalam ciumannya saat Sherlock menggosok miliknya agak cepat.

"Ng...ng...emh..."

Sherlock mendapati John menikmati sentuhan dan juga ciumannya. John merona layaknya wajahnya kini.

"Sherlock..."

"John, aku tak bisa berhenti-"

" _No_ , jangan-ah!"

Sherlock mengulum lagi bibirnya saat John mengerang. Sherlock merasa miliknya juga berdiri saat dia menikmati John kini. John meraih tangan Sherlock yang kini ada di dalam celananya.

"Sherlock...ah..."

Mata John berbintang seolah dia melayang. "Bagaimana rasanya John?"

"Ah...ahh"

John hanya mengerang, saat Sherlock menyentuh puncaknya, mengelus dan menggosoknya dengan lihai. Tubuh John bergetar mengikuti sentuhan itu.

"Sherlock...Sherlock!"

Sherlock menjilat bibirnya sendiri. John terlihat begitu indah saat berusaha merasa nikmat dan tiada memanggil namanya. Sherlock bergetar saat suara John dengan lemah dan sensual memanggilnya dalam keadaan begitu.

"Sher...ah...aku...aku..."

"John...mhh"

Sherlock melahap John lagi, John mencengkram kedua pundak Sherlock saat mencapai puncak. Saat sentuhan tangan indah itu tiada henti membuatnya nikmat.

"Sherlock...!"

Sherlock terkejut saat sesuatu muncul dari milik John. Begitu banyak dan lama. "Sherlock...ah...ah..." Sherlock merona, apalagi saat John memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

"Sher...ah..."

John mendapati Sherlock meraih tangannya yang basah dengan sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Sherlock yang hendak menjilatnya dihentikan oleh tangan John. "No, Sherlock, jangan." John menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan sekarang..."

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. "Oke..."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, hanya aku-"

"Aku, baik-baik saja. Denganku, bisa kita lakukan lain kali."

John terengah-engah. "Begitu? Aku mau mandi sebentar sebelum tidur, bagaimana bila kau bersihkan tanganmu?"

Sherlock mengangguk, dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel sementara John pergi mandi. Dia memandangi tangannya yang sudah bersih. "Hangat...dan, indah." Sherlock mengecup jemarinya yang baru saja menyentuh milik John.

"John..."

Tidak enak dengan tempat tidur yang berantakan, dia menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dengan seprai yang baru. Suara John bersiul di kamar mandi terdengar bahagia. Hal itu menarik senyuman di wajah sang detektif.

John membuka mata terkejut dengan wajah bersimbah keringat. Dia terengah-engah dan mendapati di sampingnya kosong tanpa kehadiran Sherlock. Dia membuka celananya sendiri dan yakin di sekitar sana sudah basah disertai keringatnya. John mendesah panjang.

“Gawat…aku sampai bermimpi seperti itu.” John menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya. “Bagaimana aku menghadapi Sherlock dalam keadaan seperti ini?”

Sherlock yang sudah berada di dapur berbincang dengan Nyonya Hudson pun menoleh pada John yang muncul sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Mereka menyadari bahwa John langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur sebelum sarapan.

“Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun, Sherlock.”

John berusaha bersikap se-tenang dan se-damai mungkin walau dadanya berdegup kencang menatap mata biru muda yang indah itu. Sekaligus sosok tinggi dan ramping yang dimiliki Sherlock. Sudah lama dia tidak memandang lelaki itu seperti itu karena terlalu sering menahan hawa nafsunya demi kebaikan Sherlock.

“Well, aku dapat panggilan dari Lestrade untuk sebuah kasus. Karena masih mencari data-datanya, aku sekalian menunggumu.”

John tersenyum jahil. “Oh, kau yang kali ini buat sarapan.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Masakan buatanku masih lebih enak daripada buatanmu, Watson.”

John tersenyum gigi. “Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setiap hari kau yang membuatnya, bila masakanku tidak se-enak buatanmu?”

Sherlock merona saat John menjahilinya dengan sengaja. “Hanya pengecualian saja, Watson!”

John terkekeh mendapati dirinya berhasil mengerjai Sherlock. Nyonya Hudson sendiri hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan di flatnya begitu akrab. John yang duduk pun disiapkan beberapa minuman dan sarapan yang sudah siap makan.

“Kau memang tepat berada disini, anak muda.”

John mendesah pelan. “Siapa lagi sih yang tahan sama Sherlock Holmes?” Nyonya Hudson tertawa saat Sherlock mendengus lagi.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan dengan bahagia dan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar kasus hingga beberapa informasi sekitar flat. Nyonya Hudson pun berkata bahwa ada tetangga baru di flat mereka yang mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di lantai atas.

Suara langkah riang dan bahagia membuat mereka menoleh. Nyonya Hudson melangkah tanpa ragu mengetahui siapa yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas di kamar bekas John.

“Kesayangan kita sudah bangun.” Nyonya Hudson tertawa kecil.

“Selamat pagi!”

Rosie bersuara nyaring dengan sapaan yang begitu menghangatkan hati. John dan Sherlock menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum mendapati kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang terasa menyelimuti flat mereka kini.

“Daddy sudah rapih dan tampan!” John mengusap rambut pirang anak itu yang kini menyimpan kedua lengan mungil dan manisnya di atas paha sang dokter. “Mau pergi?”

“Well, ada jam kerja di klinik sampai siang nanti. Bersabarlah dengan papa di flat hmm?”

“Ng!” Rosie menyentuh dagunya dengan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan. “Aku juga ada janji dengan Mrs. Hudson nanti sore!”

“Oh?” John dan Rosie menoleh bersamaan.

“Hanya semacam piknik dengan beberapa kenalanku. Mereka juga ingin mengenal anak perempuan Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson.”

Sherlock merona mendengarnya dimana John hanya tersenyum. “Yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan ini.”

Rosie hanya tersenyum lebar dengan gigi berderet manis. Siapa yang tidak bisa memanjakan anak perempuan yang baik hati dan ramah sepertinya?

“Saya titip Rosie kalau begitu.”

“Oh, tentu saja.” Rosie mendapati Mrs. Hudson menyentuh kedua pundak kecilnya. “Kita akan belajar menjadi _lady_ yang baik, benar begitu?”

“Ng!”

John tertawa kecil. “Akan kutunggu hasilnya kalau begitu.” Rosie mengangguk dengan bangga lagi dan menarik tawa di wajah Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock melirik pada John yang terlihat biasa saja walau ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya hari itu. Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat dia menyadari sesuatu itu disembunyikan dengan baik oleh sang dokter.

* * *

Hal itu mulai disadari oleh Sherlock saat mereka sedang mengusut kasus bersama kini. Keduanya membicarakan perihal mayat laki-laki yang terkapar di bawah mereka dan tertutupi sebuah kain karena tidak begitu enak dipandang. Lestrade membiarkan keduanya bekerja seperti biasa karena sudah yakin dengan kinerja Sherlock dan John.

Tidak lama, John membiarkan Sherlock berbincang Lestrade perihal mayat dan juga beberapa dugaan lainnya. John menyentuh dadanya, yang berdegup sangat kencang. Dia mengeryit mendapati perubahan pada dirinya setelah mimpi yang luar biasa dia lihat pagi itu.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku bukanlah gadis remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta_.

John berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit, degupan jantungnya kembali stabil dan tanpa menyadari bahwa Sherlock memperhatikannya setelah berbicara dengan sang inspektur.

“Oke, Sherlock, akan kuhubungi bila semua rencanamu barusan berjalan lancar.”

“Hmm”

Lestrade mengerjap saat Sherlock hanya memandangi John yang memandangi tangannya yang terbuka dan terkepal berulang kali.

“Ada sesuatu?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa.”

Sherlock melirik sang inspektur setelah menyatakannya sebelum berbalik. “Aku sudah boleh pulang bukan?”

“Well, tentu. Aku akan menelepon atau mendatangimu di flat bila ada kemajuan.” Sherlock mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Lestrade mendapatinya menghampiri John dan keduanya tersenyum akan sesuatu sebelum melangkah menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara. John menoleh dan melambaikan tangan padanya dengan bahagia sebelum benar-benar menghilang dengan Sherlock ke daerah jalanan.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Lestrade mendesah pelan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan taksi, Sherlock mendapati diam membisu, dia pun memilih untuk mengobservasi sang dokter dibandingkan berbicara perihal hal yang tidak penting ataupun tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus. Bagi Sherlock, membaca John adalah pekerjaan lain yang menyenangkan sekaligus membingungkan. John selalu berhasil melewati ekspektasinya dan mungkin mengejutkannya lagi dan lagi. John tidak memandangnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan dia terlihat tegang akan sesuatu. Sherlock tidak tahu apa, namun posisi keduanya yang begitu berdekatan menjadi salah satu faktornya. Sherlock menaikkan alis heran karena sebelumnya dia tidak bersikap seperti itu, setelah pagi hari ini.

 _Apa dia bermimpi sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu? Seharusnya aku mengecek keadaannya tadi_ _pagi_. Sherlock mengeryit, berpikir sembari menatap John dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung sepatunya. Selain kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi, juga pemandangan dimana John merona merah dan kegugupan menyertai ruangan dalam taksi itu, John seolah menolak untuk memandangnya, baik melihatnya atau menatap matanya.

“Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sherlock?”

Pemikiran Sherlock dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan John. Kini dia menatap Sherlock dengan gugup walau kekhawatiran dan rasa penasaran menyelimuti sang dokter.

“Well, aku hanya berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan.”

John mengerjap kini. “Sembunyikan? Soal apa?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak tahu maka itu aku mencoba membacanya.” John mengerjap lagi bingung. “Bukan hal yang disembunyikan, mungkin, sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa memandangku di mata atau sekedar melihatku.”

John merona mendengarnya sebelum berdeham pelan. “Pasti hanya perasaanmu.”

“Sikapmu barusan adalah buktinya.”

“Maaf?” John mengeryit mendengar pernyataan Sherlock tanpa ragu.

“Kau menolak untuk membicarakannya dan terlihat gugup setiap kali aku mencoba mengangkat topik itu. Pasti itulah yang sedang kau sembunyikan.”

John masih merona namun ada kekesalan di wajahnya kini. “Satu dua hal rahasia tentu saja aku miliki, Sherlock. Aku yakin kau juga pasti memilikinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Well, kau benar juga.” Sherlock mendesah pelan menyerah saat John menolak membicarakannya. Dia kembali memandang ke depan dan ke sekeliling jalan untuk menghentikan pemikirannya akan hal itu.

“Aku hanya penasaran, tidak bermaksud membongkar rahasiamu.”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock meminta maaf secara tidak langsung. Dia jadi tidak enak pada sang detektif yang terlihat khawatir perihal dirinya dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Akan hal yang ambigu dan tidak diketahui sang detektif.

“Tidak sekarang.” Sherlock melirik John yang memandang keluar. Masih ada rona merah menghiasi disana. “Kuharap kau mengerti.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk.

“Tentu, John. Kapanpun.”

John yang kembali dari klinik pun mendapati sebuah kamar mandi kosong tak jauh dari gang-gang kecil dekat Baker Street. Mendapati tidak ada kamera pengawas yang bisa membuat kegiatannya terekam oleh kamera Mycroft Holmes, John melancarkan aksinya disana.

Berharap juga tidak ada siapapun yang sempat datang kesana.

"Ah...ah..."

John menggosok miliknya, sembari membayangkan Sherlock yang menyentuh dan mengusapnya lagi, seperti dalam mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kali ini dengan lidah dan bibir yang mengulum miliknya begitu dalam.

"Sher-Sherlock...ah"

John memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"John...uhm"

Sherlock menggerakkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan cekatan, menjilat dan melumat miliknya itu, berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"John...ngh..."

Sherlock memegangi miliknya sambil mengulumnya dan menikmatinya bagai es krim. Lidah panas dan indah milik Sherlock itu terus menjilati dan mengulum miliknya dengan rapih dan elegan. John terengah-engah mendapati sang detektif berjongkok dan melakukannya sambil memandanginya dengan wajah dan mata penuh bintang. Rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Sherlock...ah..."

John kini merasakan Sherlock bergerak lebih cepat dan menikmati miliknya dengan liar.

"Ngh!"

John memejamkan mata saat Sherlock menelan miliknya sangat dalam.

"Ahh! Sherlock! Sherlock!"

Sang detektif tersenyum lebar saat John menikmatinya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya. "John...emh...kapan...kau...ahh" John menggigit bibirnya saat sudah mencapai puncak. "Keluar...aku ingin...menikmati semuanya milikmu...amh" John mengerang lagi saat Sherlock melahap miliknya dengan liar.

"Sherlock...aku sudah...ahhhh!"

"Nggh!"

John keluar di dalam mulut Sherlock dan mendapatinya meneguk semua milik John tanpa ragu. John yang bergetar hebat dan mencengkram rambut keriting Sherlock di bawahnya mendengarnya meneguk _semua_ yang keluar dari John tanpa ragu.

"Sherlock..."

John mengeryit dan menyadari bahwa dia sendirian di dalam toilet kini. Dia mendesah panjang setelah berhasil keluar dengan membayangkan Sherlock melakukannya bersama. John menahan air mata.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku bersabar...tapi setelah mendapati mimpi seperti itu...aku ingin melakukannya..."

John menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sama saja dengan Moriarty..."

Sherlock menoleh mendapati John kembali dengan langkah berat melewati tangga flat. Dia yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya melihat John perlahan membuka dasinya dan mendesah panjang. Setelah menyimpan tas dokternya di samping sofa yang biasa dia duduki, John melangkah ke dapur. Sekali lagi, Sherlock mendapatinya mendesah panjang.

“Hal buruk terjadi di klinik, John?”

“Hmm?” John terdengar berusaha tenang saat Sherlock bertanya padanya. Kini dia sedang menyiapkan teh untuknya sendiri. “Tidak, kurasa. Kenapa?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau terdengar begitu lelah.”

John tertawa kering. “Yeah, begitulah, tapi bukan perihal pasien di klinik, tak perlu khawatir.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata mendengar John mengelak. Dia meneguk teh tanpa ragu sebelum melirik pada Sherlock.

“Kau mau se-cangkir?”

Sherlock berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya terlalu jelas hingga menekan John untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia kembali pada layar laptop sebelum menjawab.

“Ide yang sangat bagus.”

John tersenyum dan Sherlock mendapati dia puas untuk saat ini, setidaknya berhasil membuat John yang lelah dan seolah depresi sedikit tenang. Suara langkah ceria dari Nyonya Hudson dan Rosie pun berhasil menambah hal itu dalam diri John.

“Daddy!”

John tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan anak perempuannya itu memeluknya dengan erat. “Aku pulang, little bee.”

Rosie tersenyum gigi sembari mendongak padanya. “Hari ini aku membuat beberapa kue kering untuk daddy dan papa.” Rosie melirik Sherlock yang masih berpikir sembari memandangi layar laptopnya.

“dan kue kering jahe kesukaan papa!”

Sherlock menoleh dengan senyuman. “Aku sudah lama menunggunya.”

Mereka makan malam dengan beberapa makanan penutup kue kering buatan Rosie dan Nyonya Hudson. Sherlock hanya bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika makanan manis buatan dua perempuan di flat itu begitu enak dan nikmat. John sendiri hanya tersenyum mendapati Sherlock begitu menikmatinya.

Setelah mendapati Rosie tidur dengan nyenyak dengan bantuan Nyonya Hudson, John menjatuhkan diri di atas sofanya dengan desahan panjang. Sherlock duduk di sofanya sendiri sembari memasuki Mind Palace. John menyipitkan mata memandang pasangannya itu.

 _Bila aku menyuarakan pendapatku ini, apakah Sherlock akan memenuhinya? Tidak, itu keinginanku semenjak mimpi dan ciuman dengan Sherlock sudah biasa kami lakukan_. John menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aku tidak ingin membebani Sherlock dengan perasaan ini, apalagi aku bisa dilihat seperti Moriarty yang hanya ingin melakukan seks dalam berhubungan_. John mendesah panjang lagi. _Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini? Baru saja keinginanku terkabulkan dengan memiliki anak bersama Sherlock, dan sekarang aku meminta padanya untuk melakukan seks denganku? Oh God_.

“Berniat menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi daripada kita harus bertengkar karena aku mendeduksi dirimu dengan jelas disini?”

Suara Sherlock yang tenang dan dalam itu membuyarkan lamunan John. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati Sherlock memandangnya kini.

“Dokter Watson?”

“Huh? Maaf, kau bicara sesuatu?” John mengerjap lagi, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Sherlock nyatakan padanya. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Berniat menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi daripada kita harus bertengkar karena aku mendeduksi dirimu dengan jelas disini?” John mengerjap saat Sherlock mengulanginya lagi. “Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat aneh, John.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Begitu? Maaf, Sherlock. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan kini. “Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, John.” Sang dokter mendongak kini. “Aku ingin kau bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menjadi aneh beberapa hari ini.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Setelah pagi hari itu.”

John menegang dan Sherlock menyadari sang dokter ingat maksudnya. John seolah khawatir dan takut bila topik itu diangkat kembali oleh sang detektif, hingga dirinya dideduksi dengan mudah olehnya. John mendesah panjang.

“Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, bila kau tidak keberatan.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Tentu tidak.” John mendongak. “Tapi bila hal itu terus membuatmu menjadi aneh hingga beberapa hari ke depan, aku keberatan.” John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat Sherlock menyatakan keberatannya tanpa ragu. Seperti biasa, Sherlock itu jujur dan menyatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

“Kau benar juga” John tertawa kering kini. “Sebaiknya aku cerita, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik.” John membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. “Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap sama dengan-“

Suara ponsel Sherlock berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk membuat John berhenti. Keduanya menoleh pada ponsel yang dipegang Sherlock, menunjukkan nama Lestrade disana. Sherlock melirik pada nama itu dan kembali pada John.

“Bagaimana?”

“Angkat saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Sherlock Holmes.” John menunggu sembari memandangi Sherlock yang balas memandangnya. Kedua mata mereka beradu seolah tidak ada niatan untuk memalingkan pandangan masing-masing.

“Tentu, aku takkan menolaknya.” John mengerjap. “Tapi biarkan aku mendiskusikannya dengan dokter pribadiku.” John menaikkan alis kini saat Sherlock mematikan panggilannya. “Aku dipanggil.”

“Kasus?”

“Yap.” Keheningan menyelimuti. “Kau mau ikut?”

“Well, kalau kau ingin aku ikut.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Tentu saja.” John bangkit saat Sherlock bangkit. “Tidak ada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.” Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Sherlock menuruni tangga flat.

“Sherlock.” Sang detektif berbalik saat tangan John meraih lengannya. “Soal tadi, bisa lain kali saja?” Sherlock mendapati John begitu putus asa dan terlihat kesulitan setiap kali mereka membahas topik itu. Namun Sherlock tidak ingin menekannya walau bisa saja keanehan yang terjadi pada diri John akan berlanjut ke depannya.

“Aku takkan memaksa, John.” Sherlock meraih tangan John dan berhasil membuat John merona tanpa ragu. “Aku hanya berharap, bahwa aku tidak menyakiti atau melukaimu dan aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.”

John menggeleng pelan. “Tentu saja tidak, Sherlock. Tidak.” Sherlock menunggu saat John menundukkan kepalanya. “Kau hal terindah yang pernah kumiliki sepanjang hidupku.” Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merona.

“Aku hanya butuh waktu dan aku ingin kau memahaminya. Aku pasti, akan menceritakannya padamu.”

Keduanya yang bertatapan kini diselimuti keheningan. Sherlock yang memandangi ketulusan dan harapan penuh dalam mata John membuatnya mendesah pelan. Sherlock mengangguk.

“Tentu, John. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, karena aku menyayangimu.”

John mengeryit sebelum tersenyum. Dia mengangguk.

“Terima kasih, Sherlock.”

Keduanya melesat menuju Scotland Yard dimana John dan Sherlock dipanggil. Setelah memberitahu Nyonya Hudson bahwa mereka akan pergi menyelidiki sebuah kasus malam itu juga.

* * *

John yang berpisah dengan Sherlock dalam mengusut kasus mendapati seseorang berhenti tak jauh darinya. John mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba fokus pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu sebelum membelalakan mata mendapati _Irene_ _Adler_ disana. John dan Sherlock teringat bahwa baik Jim Moriarty dan Irene Adler akan mengunjungi mereka lagi suatu hari nanti, namun kasus yang melibatkan Adler membuatnya harus pindah dan tinggal di negeri yang berbeda dan jauh dari London.

“Adler…!”

“ _Selamat malam, Dokter Watson_.”

Adler tersenyum. “Sudah lama tidak melihatmu lagi dan kelihatannya pekerjaan kalian masih sama.” John mengerjap terengah-engah saat Adler tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

“Well, kau yang pintar dan cerdas layaknya Sherlock dan Moriarty akan lebih mudah mengetahui perihal ini.”

Adler tertawa kecil saat John menyatakan persetujuannya. “Tentu, dokter. Sekaligus hal yang baru saja kau rahasiakan pada Sherlock.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Hal yang baru saja…kurahasiakan?”

“Kau belum memberitahunya karena kau merasa malu dan kecewa pada dirimu sendiri bukan, dan merasa bahwa kau sama saja dengan Jim?” John mengeryit mendengar Adler menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “Bahwa kau ingin menyentuh Sherlock seperti Jim menyentuh Sherlock?”

John menggertakkan giginya dan menarik pistol yang terselip di antara punggung dan celananya. John mengarahkannya pada Adler tanpa ragu dan membelalakan mata saat tembakan lain terdengar lebih dulu, melesat melewati pelipisnya. John mengerjap beberapa kali dan merasakan denyut nyeri disana.

Adler tersenyum. “Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa bergerak lebih dulu dibandingkan menyuarakan aksimu, dokter.”

John mendapati pistol berlaras sangat pendek di bawah lengan perempuan itu. Selagi ponsel di tangannya mengetik sesuatu yang membuat keringat dingin mengalir di punggung John.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Well, memberitahukan hal yang kau sembunyikan pada Sherlock-“

“Hentikan!”

Tangan John yang memegang pistol terhempas dari cengkramannya dan membuat John mengerang. Pistolnya terlempar jauh saat John memegangi tangannya kini yang mulai mengalirkan darah karena tembakan tanpa keraguan itu.

“Rasa malu membuat sifat sekeras bajamu menghilang, dokter.” Adler menurunkan pistolnya begitu pula dengan ponselnya. John melihat perempuan itu menekan tombol di ponselnya dan John hanya bisa mendesah menyerah. “Seperti Sherlock Holmes, perasaan melemahkan dirimu, John Watson.”

John melihat sosok perempuan itu melenggang pergi dengan elegan dan lembut setelah berbalik memunggunginya. Suara sepatu kets tinggi yang dipakainya terdengar di tempat yang tidak kedap suara dan menggema menyelimuti John. Suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke tempatnya berada kini membuat John menoleh, diikuti dengan adanya suara notifikasi masuk. John yakin itu adalah Sherlock.

Keduanya bertemu pandang saat Sherlock mengecek ponselnya saat sampai di tempat John berada.

“John?”

“Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John menanyakannya tanpa ragu. “The Woman. Kelihatannya dia disini juga.” John mengeryit mendengar jawaban sang detektif.

“Kau terluka, John.”

“Yeah” John mengukir senyuman. “Apa isinya?”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi akan pertanyaan John padanya perihal sebuah pesan yang dikirim dari Adler. Sherlock bersuara untuk membacakannya.

_“Selamat malam, Mr. Holmes, bagaimana kabarmu? Mari kita makan malam bersama bila kau senggang.”_

John menyipitkan mata sebelum mendesah pelan. Sherlock mendapati John memalingkan pandangannya namun melangkah ke arahnya.

“Apa Greg bawa ambulans?”

“Well, yep, ada yang terluka selain dirimu.”

John tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. “Aku minta mereka mengobatiku juga sebelum pulang.” Sherlock mengangguk dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazer hitamnya. Seolah tanpa ragu, dan tidak memikirkannya selain keadaan John.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, lagi-lagi Sherlock mendapati John diam membisu sembari memandang keluar jendela. Kali ini, dia benar-benar yakin terjadi sesuatu pada sang dokter, namun dia menolak memberitahunya. Sherlock tidak keberatan, tetapi dia khawatir akan kondisinya, hingga ke depan.

“John”

“Jangan sekarang, Sherlock.” Dia terkejut John menjawabnya tanpa ragu. “Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.”

“Kalau begitu boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?”

“Huh?” John menoleh tanpa ragu pada Sherlock yang memandangi tangan John yang terluka. Dia tidak menatapnya sama sekali. John mendesah pelan. “Nih”

Sherlock tersenyum layaknya anak kecil dan John luluh akan kepolosan itu. Sherlock meraih tangan John yang terluka dan mengelusnya pelan, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Hanya sebatas memegang dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

John ingin menangis mendapati perlakuan lembut dari Sherlock dan juga merasa bodoh harus merahasiakan mimpi juga keinginannya dari Sherlock. Walau dia yakin Sherlock akan mengerti, dia hanya takut Sherlock menolaknya. John tidak ingin itu makanya dia diam membisu. Apalagi dengan trauma yang dialami sang detektif dan juga keinginannya yang baru saja terkabulkan dengan memiliki anak bersama.

Keduanya kembali saat waktu hampir menjelang pagi. Flat begitu sepi dan sunyi ketika keduanya masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Sherlock tidak menekan dan memaksa John saat mereka membiarkan rasa lelah dan kantuk menyergap.

John-lah yang kali ini bermimpi buruk layaknya Sherlock.

John berlari mendapati pesan dari nomor tak dikenal yang langsung dia ketahui berasal dari Jim Moriarty. John melesat kembali dari klinik tanpa ragu ke flatnya dan mendapati Sherlock hampir saja kembali diperkosa oleh Moriarty di dalam kamar mereka sendiri. Sherlock sudah bertelanjang dan kondisi kedua tangan dan kaki diikat sementara Moriarty tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah cambuk di tangannya. Pintu terbuka lebar yang menunjukkan sosok John membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Sherlock dengan ekspresi terluka, tersiksa dan ketakutan sekaligus air mata mengalir di wajahnya, sementara Moriarty memasang ekspresi senang dan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

“Moriarty-!”

“John!”

“Kau lama sekali sih, Johnny boy.” Moriarty bersuara dengan nada jahil. “Aku baru saja bersenang-senang dengan suamimu.”

“Apa?”

John mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selangkangan Sherlock dan kini terlihat sesuatu mengalir perlahan dari sana. Warna putih dan John mengenalinya dengan sangat baik. John menggigit bibirnya.

“Jim Moriarty!”

Moriarty dengan sigap mundur dan menjauh saat John terlihat hendak menyerangnya namun mengarah pada Sherlock yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur mereka dengan posisi tidak menyenangkan. John melepaskan ikatan itu tanpa ragu dan membalut Sherlock dengan apapun yang ada disana demi menutupi dirinya bagai kepompong.

“Kau-!”

“Ternyata kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu ya.” Moriarty menepukkan cambuknya di pundak dengan santai.

“Apa katamu?”

“Itu lho,” Moriarty menyentuh dagunya. “Bahwa kau takkan membiarkanku menyentuh Sherlock _sekali_ lagi.” John membelalakan matanya. “Tapi buktinya? Kau masih membiarkanku menyentuh Sherlock dengan mudah. Kau Cuma membual.”

“Aku tidak membual!”

John mengayunkan tangannya ke depan seolah menggubris hal itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada tidak bisa dia ubah. John menoleh pada Sherlock kini. “Sherlock-“

“Jim benar, John.” Sang detektif yang bersuara membuat John berhenti. “Kau membual akan melindungiku dan tak membiarkannya lagi menyentuhku.” Sherlock mengayunkan lengannya sama seperti yang baru saja dilakukan John. “Kau pembohong dan pembual!”

John membelalakan matanya. “Sherlock, aku tak bermaksud-“

“Jangan sentuh aku!” John mundur saat tangannya kembali ditepis oleh Sherlock. Kali ini, semuanya terasa sakit. “Kau dan Jim _sama_ saja.”

Kini tatapan dan ekspresi Sherlock berbeda jauh dengan Sherlock yang dia kenal sejak semasa sekolah.

“Pergi dan jangan _pernah_ kembali, John Watson.” Sherlock yang terlihat kecewa dan terluka itu membuat hati John hancur sepenuhnya. “Aku tidak _pernah_ membutuhkanmu.”

“Sherlock!”

John terbangun dengan tangan terarah ke atas. Keringat mengalir deras di wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya saat John memandang langit-langit kosong di atasnya. Dia menyadari bahwa air mata juga mengalir di wajahnya. Teringat bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi yang terasa nyata, John menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan.

“Maaf…Sherlock…maafkan aku…”

Sherlock yang sedang di dalam Mind Palace terasa mendengar suara John memanggilnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk melenggang ke kamar mereka berdua kini yang dulunya merupakan kamar Sherlock. Pintu terbuka dan mendapati John menangis dengan kedua lengan menutupi wajahnya. John menangis layaknya anak kecil.

“John?”

Tanpa mendapati jawaban dan John terus terisak, Sherlock melangkah menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sherlock mengeryit sebelum meraih lengan John yang menutupi wajah yang terus mengalirkan air mata. John menggertakkan giginya seolah menahan isakan dan air mata.

“John”

Sherlock mendapati John berhenti menangis dan mata biru lainnya menatap dari bawah lengan berisi dan berotot itu. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Sherlock”

“Kenapa kau menangis? Mimpi buruk?”

John bangkit duduk kini, masih menundukkan wajah dia mengusap air matanya. Senyuman kecil dia lukiskan sekuat mungkin disana.

“Yeah, buruk sekali.”

Sherlock mengeryit khawatir saat John akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia mendapati mata John memerah karena menangsi sebelum mengelusnya pelan.

“Mau cerita?”

John terdiam, masih dengan senyuman, sebelum menggeleng pelan. John mengusap air matanya, dimana Sherlock mengusap matanya yang lain.

“Tidak, kurasa tidak.” John mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak ingin kau harus mendengar mimpi buruk bodohku ini-“

“John” Suara Sherlock yang dalam dan tegas membuatnya mendongak. John yakin matanya kembali berkilat untuk menahan air mata. “Kau orang yang tidak akan menangis tanpa sebab, terkecuali berkaitan denganku.” John membelalakan mata kini. “Bila kau menangis sampai seperti ini, pasti berkaitan denganku, karena sejak sekolah, itulah alasanmu menangis.”

John tertawa kecil kini. “Kau menyadarinya hmm? Hebat sekali, aku saja tidak sadar.” John menyeka air matanya dan membiarkan Sherlock mengelus lembut pipinya.

“Yeah, _memang_ berkaitan denganmu.”

“Aku ingin membantumu, John.”

Keduanya berpandangan kini. “Kau selalu membantuku, melindungiku, menjagaku, menyayangiku ketika yang lain menjauhi dan membenciku. Walau aku sudah sering melukaimu dan membuatmu menangis.” John melihat Sherlock meraih kedua tangannya kini mengecupnya perlahan.

“Aku mencintaimu, John.”

John menahan air mata mendengar kejujuran dari Sherlock kala itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku tidak selalu melindungi dan menjagamu, Sherlock. Moriarty saja sempat menyentuhmu dan Adler melakukan hal itu padamu-“

“Hentikan berkutat dengan masa lalu.” John mendongak saat Sherlock menyatakannya. “Aku sudah tidak lagi membahas masa lalu jadi kau jangan melakukan hal yang sama.” John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum sedih. Dia mengangguk mengikuti permintaan Sherlock. “Baik kau dan Mycroft sendiri tidak bisa, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sekarang, John. Kau yang ada disini sekarang, menyayangiku, melindungi dan menjagaku, adalah yang aku rasa penting.”

John menahan air mata lagi sebelum mengangguk. “Yeah, kau benar.”

“Aku hanya berharap kau mau mengandalkanku, John.” Keduanya bertatapan lagi kini. “Bila ini berkaitan denganku, aku ingin kau memberitahuku. Apapun itu, jangan enggan, karena aku pasanganmu dan aku mencintaimu.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock mengecup kedua tangan John lagi dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Tatapan lembut dan penuh harapan dari Sherlock membuat John mendesah pelan. Dia selalu lemah terhadap Sherlock Holmes.

“Oke, Sherlock, oke.”

John bercerita dari awal mimpi yang membuatnya mengubah sikapnya perlahan. Mimpi perihal dirinya dan Sherlock berciuman panas sampai membuat Sherlock membantu John merasa nikmat itu pun membuat John malu dan merona setiap kali berada dekat dengan Sherlock. Dadanya berdegup kencang seolah masih dalam kondisi remaja yang baru merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Hal itu menjadi pemicu tubuh John untuk kembali mreasakan hawa nafsu untuk berhubungan intim dengan orang yang disukai, layakanya melakukan seks. John berpikir dan membayangkannya melakukan dengan Sherlock, pasangannya kini. Namun dia tidak ingin menyatakan hal itu pada Sherlock yang masih berusaha keras melawan trauma yang ditorehkan Moriarty padanya, hingga menyiksanya sampai melukai sang detektif. John tidak ingin menyamakan dirinya dengan Moriarty yang hanya membangun sebuah hubungan romantis hanya demi hubungan intim. John tahu hal itu tidaklah asing dan juga cukup umum terjadi, tapi John bukan salah satu dari mereka dan selalu berusaha serius untuk setiap hubungan romantis yang dia jalani. Terutama dengan Sherlock yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai begitu dalam hingga kini.

John melampiaskannya dengan melakukan hal itu sendirian, tentu saja, dengan membayangkan Sherlock. Dia berusaha menekan dan menahan semua itu hingga menyembunyikannya dari Sherlock yang bisa membaca dengan mudah namun memilih diam dan menunggu John menceritakannya dari mulutnya sendiri. John juga tidak lupa menceritakan mimpi buruknya barusan, dimana Moriarty berhasil menyentuh Sherlock lagi saat John berada jauh darinya dan berada di klinik dan di tempat yang mereka rasa tempat yang sangat aman dan merupakan rumah bagi keduanya dan juga anak perempuan mereka, Rosie. Dia pun akhirnya mendengar hal yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya dari Sherlock dan juga menyesali perbuatannya dimana dia tidak sempat mencegah Moriarty menyentuh Sherlock hingga melindunginya dari lelaki itu. John pun harus terbangun setelah hatinya hancur mendengar pernyataan Sherlock bahwa dia tak lagi membutuhkan John.

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “John, aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi tidak kusangka se-bodoh ini.”

“Apa katamu?” John mengusap matanya saat air mata mengalir lagi. “Aku sedang serius disini, Sherlock-“ John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock mengecupnya di bibir, tanpa ragu, tanpa meminta izin pula. Dia teringat akan sikapnya sendiri saat Sherlock berceloteh tiada henti padanya dan meminta maaf terus.

Sherlock tersenyum jahil kini. “Sudah selesai?”

John mengeryit. “Kau mengikutiku?”

“Kau contoh yang sangat bagus dalam perihal sentimental, Watson.” Sherlock berdeham pelan. “John, bukan hanya dirimu yang memikirkan dan membayangkan hal itu.” Sang detektif memulai. “Aku _memang_ bilang bahwa aku ingin memegang tanganmu, memelukmu, hingga menciummu, namun bukan berarti aku _tidak_ menginginkan melakukan hal yang _lebih_ dari itu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maksudmu?”

Sherlock mengeryit dan mendesah. “Sepertimu, aku juga ingin melakukan seks denganmu, John.”

John mengerjap sebelum membelalakan mata. “Serius?”

“Serius.” Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak menerimaku yang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Jim tanpa sengaja, jadi aku tidak membahasnya.”

“Kau bercanda? Aku tidak _pernah_ mempermasalahkan itu!” Sherlock mundur saat John menyatakannya dengan ekspresi kesal. “Bila Moriarty tidak melakukan hal itu padamu, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun melakukannya walau kau sendiri mengizinkannya, jenius!” Sherlock membelalakan matanya kini apalagi saat John menunjuk dadanya. “Selama aku mencintaimu dan aku pasanganmu, tetap saja tidak.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum merona. Dia memalingkan pandangannya. “Itu berarti kau tidak sama dengan Jim, John.”

“Huh?” John mengerjap saat Sherlock kembali menatapnya kini.

“Setiap manusia merasakannya, apalagi bila berkaitan dengan manusia yang dia sukai.” Sherlock memulai. “Aku merasakan hal itu perihal dirimu, dan juga dirimu perihalku, benar begitu?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia tahu walau Sherlock bicara cukup rumit dan terkadang menyatakan hal yang tidak dia pahami, dia selalu tahu bagaimana menyederhanakannya agar orang lain memahaminya. Seperti ketika mata pelajaran yang sulit bagi John namun tidak bagi Sherlock, dia dengan sabar mengajarkan dan mengarahkan John sampai dirinya paham. John tersenyum kecil.

“Yeah, kau benar sekali.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan meraih wajah John lagi. “Tidak sekarang, namun kita akan melakukannya, benar begitu?” John meraih tangan Sherlock dan mengangguk mantap.

“Yeah”

Sherlock mengecup John di bibir lagi dan hanya menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka, seolah menyalurkan kehangatan. John tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sherlock lainnya yang tak menyentuh wajahnya.

“Trims, Sherlock.” Keduanya saling pandang kini. “Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku juga, John.”

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat mereka menoleh. Disana Nyonya Hudson dan Rosie berdiri dengan ekspresi ragu dan khawatir di wajah mereka.

“My boys, kalian baik-baik saja?”

Keduanya bertukar pandang sebelum mengangguk. Senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka begitu lebar.

“Yes, Nyonya Hudson.”

Rosie melangkah dengan bahagia untuk memeluk John dan Sherlock bersamaan. Rosie menoleh pada John dengan alis mengeryit.

“Daddy menangis?”

“Tidak apa-apa kok, Rosie.”

John membiarkan Rosie mengusap matanya yang masih memerah kini. “Papa-mu berhasil membuatnya berhenti.”

Rosie menoleh pada Sherlock yang tersenyum. “Papa membuat Daddy tidak lagi menangis?”

“Yes, little bee.”

Sherlock mengecup pipi berisi dan menggemaskan milik Rosie. “Daddy mimpi buruk jadi papa memberikan sihir agar dia tidak menangis lagi.”

“Sihir??”

John tertawa saat mata Rosie berkilat penuh antusias sembari menatapnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata baru dari Sherlock.

“Yap, papa-mu ini sangat jago sihir.”

“Aku ingin lihat!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Papa jeniusmu ini akan menunjukkannya saat sarapan, oke?”

“Ng!”

Rosie melepas keduanya dan melangkah menuju Nyonya Hudson yang menunggu.

“Hari ini _pancake_ dan beragam selai!”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Daddy sangat suka selai, benar begitu?”

John tertawa lagi. “Yeah, daddy sangat menyukainya, seperti daddy menyukai kalian bertiga.”

Kini Nyonya Hudson tertawa. “Memujiku takkan membuatku menurunkan diskon untuk harga sewa, anak muda!” Sherlock dan John mendesah pelan dengan sengaja.

“Ayo, segera bersiap dan sarapan.” Nyonya Hudson melangkah bersama Rosie bernyanyi riang di dapur.

Sherlock membantu John untuk bangkit berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. John hanya tersenyum.

“Sebaiknya kita berhenti membuat anak perempuan kita khawatir, John.”

John membalas genggaman tangan Sherlock padanya.

“Aku sangat setuju.”

Keduanya melangkah menuju dapur sambil bergandengan tangan, menyambut pagi hari yang hangat dan menyenangkan.


End file.
